The Small Exorcist
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Makoto Nakashima, an exorcist trained to hunt Devils will have to use his skills to survive the world and protect his friends (Summary work in progress)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Another day in my life. I wake up, push my semi-long blonde hair out of my green and start doing my usual rounds. I get dressed and head towards the training grounds while avoiding a certain blue haired girl. The girl I am referring to is of course Xenovia-san. She's the same age as me, which is 14 and well...she's kind of annoying.

To explain it. I am an orphan abandoned at a certain Church and the only thing that my family requested via a note was that I keep my birth name which is Nakashima Makoto. Yes, by the name, I am japanese even though I was left in a European Church. The Church wasn't the one Xenovia-san was left at. I was left at a Church where a girl named Asia Argento-chan was left at. She, is my only friend besides Xenovia-san I guess. Some people might call it sad that I was left by my parents. But I bare no ill will towards such things. I have a fairly decent life now. Although I don't live with Asia-chan anymore.

Because when I was 7, I was discovered to have certain abilities and now at the age of 14, I have become one of the top exorcists serving the Church and God. Aah, God. I pray to God at least three times a day! It really is thanks to God that I have had a good life so far!

When I make it to the training grounds, I take out a sword and start practicing. That was, until a certain blue haired squirrel fearing girl comes along. She looks at me before picking up a sword. Ugh...God, do I really have to bare such trials right now?

"Hmph, Makoto. Time to train."

"Xenovia-san! Go away! I am training!"

Ugh, Xenovia-san. She really annoys me sometimes. Just because we train at the same place, doesn't mean she has to annoy me. Ehehe.

"No. I will not go away as you suggest. Griselda has suggested that we train together, Makoto."

Why? She's a power-idiot! I am one of the top exorcists of my generation. And Xenovia-san is...well, she is a power-idiot! Not to say I don't have fun with her, especially when I'm throwing bagels at her. But God would forgive me for doing such naughty acts, as I am willing to bet that God finds it funny when Xenovia-san is trying to castrate a squirrel.

"Griselda-sensei?"

"Yes, Griselda has suggested it since we are going to become partners when we become full fledged exorcists."

That's right. While I am an exorcist now, Xenovia-san isn't. And when she does become one, it has been decided that she will become my partner. So far, I've rejected all the partners they have offered me because they didn't have a strong enough faith for me to be allied with them. While my beliefs are kind of flexible, I still believe in God very, very strongly. God has been a constant source in my life and there's no way I would ever lose my faith in the almighty Lord and saviour.

"Don't you mean, when you become a full fledged exorcist? I already am one."

"Hmmmmm, I suppose I do mean that. Well, Griselda still wants us to train together."

"Well if it is for Griselda-sensei then I will endure this trial set by God."

I prayed slightly which made Xenovia-san narrow her eyes at me.

"Don't say such things small heretic! If anyone will be enduring then it is me enduring you!"

Did she just mention my height!? That's it! I am not holding back for that comment!

"Don't call me a small heretic Xenovia-san! Hmph, I will go and tell Griselda-sensei that you are calling me a small heretic!"

"D-Don't Makoto. You know Griselda scares me."

Ehehe, that's right~ Griselda-sensei scares Xenovia-san~ Even though Griselda-sensei isn't my sensei anymore, I still show proper respect to her as she was at one point my sensei in swordsmanship.

"Well, say sorry for calling me a small heretic, heretic."

"...Sorry...but I'm not a heretic either..."

She mumbles that out. Hehe, everyone is afraid of Griselda-sensei. Even I, am afraid of Griselda-sensei. She's just...wow. She's very scary and I wouldn't want to disobey her. No one wants to get on her bad side. I've seen Xenovia-san get on her bad side once, it wasn't pretty. I prayed to God that Xenovia-san wouldn't be murdered.

"Very well done. Now..."

"Makoto. I need you."

Ehehe...Griselda-sensei. Xenovia-san shook slightly. Even I shook slightly. When I looked...I saw Griselda-sensei. I go over to Griselda-sensei and stand directly in front of her.

"Yes, Griselda-sensei?"

"Makoto, remember when I said you might be getting a partner?"

"You mean Xenovia-san?"

She shook her head horizontally. Eh? What does she mean then?

"No. I have someone who was transferred from England to be here."

"From England? Why would anyone transfer here?"

She grabs my face and starts squishing my face! Uwah! Don't do such things Griselda-sensei! It hurts my face! Why does she grab my face like this!?

"Don't question sensei now~ She transferred to be partnered with you of course. But she's a little green so you have to train her."

Training? She wants me to train someone? I don't have time for such things like training a newbie. I have missions to do and I have to talk with Asia-chan and other things. Me training someone isn't going to be something I can do right now.

"Me? Train? I'm not the sensei type Griselda-sensei!"

Pinch!

"Owwwwww! It hurts Griselda-sensei!"

"Listen to me then. Don't defy me now. This girl is an up and coming exorcist and she is here to train with you and Xenovia-san. We, the Church are hoping you three would form a team of young exorcists."

A team of young exorcists? The three of us? Well, maybe...

"Why?"

"Are you really going to go against me?"

"N-No! Of course I'm not Griselda-sensei! But, who is this girl? And why do I have to train her? Why can't you? Or Dulio-san? Well is Dulio-san even here right now? Dulio-san is always going off looking for quality food..."

"Dulio is...well, Dulio is lazy and always going somewhere for food and I think Dulio has already gone. And I have enough trouble training Xenovia in the uses of Durandal."

Yeah, that's because she is a power-idiot. I'm not being mean but everyone calls her that. She has skills, but she doesn't use them at all. Ugh, power through with Durandal. I believe that's her motto.

"You are a skilled exorcist and I am confident that you are able to train a girl. The girl already has some training but not enough to become a exorcist. So, do this for me now."

I don't want to fight her. So all I could do is nod at Griselda-sensei. She's too scary to say the least.

"Who is this person then? How old is she? And do I have to associate with her besides training?"

"Name is Shidou Irina. She's your age. And yes, I would like it if you associate with this person when not training. She doesn't know anyone here and you two would be able to get along. Now, let us going to meet her."

"...Ok Griselda-sensei."

So myself, Xenovia-san who is tagging along for reasons unknown and Griselda-sensei go towards the main headquarters. Along the way, Xenovia-san got a talking too by Griselda-sensei. Ehehe, that's what I love about this. Xenovia-san getting told off my Griselda-sensei.

* * *

><p>Once making it to the main headquarters where all missions are handed out. I wonder if I will get a mission soon...? I see a girl looking around this spacious place. She has chestnut coloured hair that's tied into twin tails. For a 14 year old, she has a nice curvy body... Ooh Lord! Please forgive my sinful heart for thinking naughty things like that!<p>

"This is Shidou Irina."

The girl, hearing her name rushes over but trips on her feet. I look at Griselda-sensei.

"Seriously?"

"I said she was green. You'll have your work cut out for you."

Thanks Griselda-sensei. I have to train this girl? Seriously? Maybe I should do what Dulio-san has done and travel on my own? No, Griselda-sensei will yell at me if I do such things.

I sigh and go over to the girl, and help her to her feet. Obviously God has set a trial for me and as God has set this for me, I will do it as his loyal servant.

"Are you ok?"

"Aah! Yes, I am fine..."

She takes a good look at me and gasps. She then jumps up and bows to me respectfully. Ok, she's a weird girl already.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU ARE NAKASHIMA MAKOTO-SAMA!?"

"Please don't scream Shidou Irina-san. But that's me, and you are you."

"ITS AN TRUE HONOUR TO MEET SUCH AN AMAZING EXORCIST AND SO YOUNG!"

"What did I say about the screaming?"

She takes a few breaths to calm herself. God is really testing me this time. First God wanted me to leave Asia-chan to train as an exorcist and this time, he wants me to train this girl who keeps yelling. Well, I am Gods agent so...I will power through.

"S-Sorry Nakashima-sama."

"Please, call me Makoto. So, you are japanese huh."

"T-That's right. Did you guess by my name?"

I confirm what she said with a slight movement with her head. Her name is japanese and the way she speaks her surname first and first name second. That's something japanese do. I do it as I am japanese.

"I did yes. And I can tell you are japanese anyway by the way you speak."

"I-I see Makoto-sama. By your name, I take it you are also japanese?"

I nod to what she said.

"I am yes. So, I have to train you?"

"Ehehe...yes. I had asked to be transferred here to be trained by one of the youngest and strongest exorcists of our generation, if not the strongest."

"Well, I wouldn't know about that, as Dulio-san is the strongest exorcist I know and Dulio-san is around our age. But I am confident in my skills at least. Hmmmmmm..."

"Makoto, Irina. I shall leave you two alone. Xenovia, you and Makoto will train later. For now, it is breakfast and I would like to talk with you."

"A-Ah, ok Griselda."

With that, I'm left alone with Shidou-san. Ugh, I'm hungry.

"Shidou-san. Have you had breakfast?"

"N-No! I've just got off the plane and came straight here."

"Then, follow me. I will lead us to the feeding area."

"The feeding area?"

"Yes. A place were people go to get food."

"You mean like a cafeteria?"

Uu, that's of course what I meant. I just call it a feeding area. I don't spend long there and I'm rarely here anyway. I'm usually on a mission or training, or using my time off to visit Asia-chan.

"Yes. A cafeteria. If you stay with me, I am sure you wont make many friends besides Xenovia-san."

"Eh? Why would that be?"

"Personally, I believe people are intimidated by the fact that I'm such a high ranking exorcist and they are frightened of me because of that. While I am approachable, I don't think about such things like friends. I have God and that's all I need."

"Ah God! Actually, I still need to pray..."

"How many times a day do you pray?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. She smiles and puts her hands together.

"I pray at least three times a day!"

"Really? So do I. Lets walk and talk Shidou-san."

"Yes Makoto-sama! Ooh, please call me Irina!"

I nod and we walk towards the cafeteria with Irina-san. Well, at least she's kind. It wouldn't do for me to be training a none believer like that idiot Freed. I think he's a stray exorcist now. He wasn't a believer and he only liked killing. I had worked with him once or twice and he really annoyed me. I don't like it when people use Gods name to hurt people.

"Irina-san. You came all the way to Rome for me to train you?"

"Y-Yes. Originally, I was going to train in England and I have been training, I really have. However, there has been talk about there being a new team consisting of up and coming young exorcists. I wanted to be apart of that team because I know that Makoto-sama was going to be on the team."

I didn't even know about this team until this morning when Griselda-sensei called me to see her about Irina-san here.

"Yes, apparently so. Although I had no knowledge of this until this morning."

"Oh? You didn't know at all?"

"Nope. Then again, I am just an exorcist. I do what God and the Church want me to do. So a team with me, you and Xenovia-san..."

"Xenovia-san? Do you mean that blue-haired girl?"

"Of course I meant her. She's...the wielder of Durandal and a huge pain. Sometimes I throw bagels at her."

She looks at me questioningly as we reach the feeding area. I will refer to it a feeding area. When I entered, all the others around stopped and looked at me. Yeah, this is the normal. Irina-san looks confused.

"Remember what I said?"

"About them...being like this?"

"Correct. Everyone is like this. But it doesn't affect me. Anyway, we should get food. I have a table we can sit at. Xenovia-san should be there with Griselda-sensei."

"Right! Let us eat then!"

So we get some food and sit at the usual table. Xenovia-san is sat there getting lectured by Griselda-sensei.

"So Makoto-sama. Why do you throw bagels at Xenovia-san?"

"Because it is my hobby. God forgives me because Xenovia-san tries to castrate squirrels on a daily basis."

She lets out a gasp and stares at Xenovia-san.

"Xenovia-san...do you try and castrate squirrels?"

"They are evil! They are actually agents of the Devils! I am sure that Devils are working together with the unholy squirrels faction to take down me, the user of Durandal! If it wasn't for the unholy squirrels faction then I would actually have my doll right now!"

Aah...her doll. She really needs to let that go. It wasn't even the squirrels. It was Griselda-sensei. She threw it away because it was old and it smelt really bad. And Xenovia-san came to the conclusion that the squirrels took her doll to sacrifice it to the Devils for them to bring the apocalypse. I don't really understand how her doll is supposed to bring about the end of the world by being sacrificed and I am too afraid to ask or she might go insane.

"The unholy squirrels faction...?"

"Exactly. They are evil. And they try and kill me on a daily basis. That is why I have to Master Durandal. If I Master the blade, then the unholy squirrels faction will have no choice but to receive divine punishment from God."

Irina-san looks at me, I shook my head at her. No one understands Xenovia-san. Not even Griselda-sensei understands her and she is her legal guardian. Irina-san looks back at Xenovia-san.

"I am...sorry they took your doll."

"They sacrificed it!"

Griselda-sensei then put a hand on Xenovia-sans shoulder. Her whole body shook at that.

"Now Xenovia. Please don't mention such things now. Irina-san is our new guest Xenovia. If you mention such things then Irina-san will become quite concerned for your mentality."

"Y-Yes of course Griselda."

"Now please eat Xenovia."

She nods so fast. And starts eating. I, and Irina-san start eating our own food also. After finishing my food, I was about to leave but Griselda-sensei told me to wait for Irina-san. Ugh, I am supposed to train right now but I have to help this girl.

* * *

><p>"Sorry for the wait Makoto-sama! I am finished now!"<p>

"Right."

"Makoto. Take Irina-san here to the females dormitory so she can unpack her things."

I nod at sensei and ask Irina-san to follow me. This is seriously cutting into my training. While walking, Irina-san speaks up.

"Makoto-sama. You live in the males dormitory right?"

"No. I live alone in a separate place than the dormitories. Because I am who I am, I have certain privileges like having my own living space. But, it isn't much more than what you get for your living quarters. Think of it like a small cottage."

"Oh, wow. Your own space. You must be very happy to have your own living spaces and not have to share a dormitory with others."

"Hmm, I suppose so. It is quite nice having a small living space."

We continue talking until we reach the dorms. I presume her bags have already been moved to the dorms as she doesn't have any currently on her.

"Do you know what room you are in?"

"Ehehe, no. I wasn't told."

Of course not. I go to the directory of the rooms. Hmmmm Shidou Irina...Shidou Irina...Shidou Irina...ooh. She got Xenovia-san as a roommate.

"I've found your room. It is room 06. And you have a roommate in Xenovia-san."

I had to release a laugh slightly. She looks at me with confusion.

"Erm...Makoto-sama, why are you laughing?"

"Because you have Xenovia-san as a roommate. And she has night terrors."

"N-Night terrors?"

"Yes. I've heard from various people in passing that she screams about squirrels coming to take her away in the middle of the night. But not to worry, her shrinks are on it."

"S-Shrinks? She has shrinks?"

I couldn't contain it anymore and I had released a large laugh.

"Why are you laughing Makoto-sama!?"

"Hahahaha! Sorry, I couldn't take it anymore! Not to worry, she doesn't actually have shrinks. But I have heard that Xenovia-san does take measures so squirrels can't enter her room while she sleeps. I've heard they are quite extreme. But not to worry, I am sure that you'll be fine."

She nods with a slight fear. Then we go towards room 06. Once getting there, we open the door. It is what you expect a room occupied by Xenovia-san to have. A "I hate squirrels!" poster on the wall. And a poster with "I love God!" on the opposite wall.

"Erm...this is my room?"

"It is yes. Xenovia-sans bed is on the left so you take the right one. But, don't worry Irina-san. I will look after you while you are here."

"Aah! Thank you Makoto-sama!"

"Please. Don't call me Makoto-sama. Call me Makoto. Or since we are japanese, Makoto-kun or Makoto-chan."

"Hehe, Makoto-chan would suggest we are on a childish friendly level."

"Hmmm, I guess it would. Well, I will let you get settled."

As I was about to leave, she stops me.

"I don't know where to go from here. Will you perhaps stay...Makoto-chan?"

She's already calling me Makoto-chan huh.

"Alright. I guess so. Oh, welcome Irina-san to Rome but more precisely, the Vatican."

She smiles childlike and hugs me! Uwah! She's very overly friendly indeed! She realizes what you are doing and lets go and continuously starts apologizing to me until I waved my hand. Well, this is certainly going to be interesting. Gods putting me through a trial and I will muddle through this trial.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's the Angel story! I had promised awhile ago to various people that I would make my Oc an Angel! This story is that story. So that's means Makoto will become an Angel in the future, not a Devil. Just to clear that up. And in this story, Angels can have sex and other things if they are completely 100% in love that's why Makoto will have a harem of sorts. I know it can't happen in canon without going through a super lengthy ritual and other things like that but this is fanfiction so just go with it hehe~<strong>

**About what kind of powers Makoto has in this. I thought about either a Sacred Gear (perhaps one of the Longinus') or maybe a made up Excalibur that has all seven powers of Excalibur or the previous mentioned made-up Excalibur and a Sacred Gear (most likely not a Longinus in this one)**

**Thank you for reading everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The mini team!**

"Alright Iri-chan, please swing your weapon this way."

"Right Ma-chan!"

I'm currently in the training area, training Iri-chan. We have become closer in the year we have been together. I've been training her while polishing my own skills. I will admit, at first I found it to be a trial from God that I had to teach her. Now, I think it is a blessing from God. Not only have we formed a friendship, we have also formed a partnership. And of course the power-idiot is also apart of the group. Speaking of...

Bang!

"Ow! Makoto!"

Ehehe, I love throwing bagels at her. While training Iri-chan, I can throw bagels at Xenovia-chan. Yeah, we've become closer also. These two, along with Dulio-san and Griselda-sensei are the only people I talk to here. I of course talk with Asia-chan quite a lot, despite her not being here. She becomes lonely, that's why I have sent in a request to allow me to take some time off from exorcist duties so I can visit her.

Bang!

"Owwww! That one was stale! Stop throwing bagels at me!"

"No."

I rejected her immediately. It is my hobby. I like throwing bagels at her. And it keeps her on her toes at least. She should learn to dodge them.

"Ugh, you really annoy me heretic. Small heretic."

"That's it! Call me that one more time and I will throw lots of power at you!"

She gains a smirk and utters the words.

"Small heretic."

I jump from my sitting position and grab a sword. Before I could do anything, I felt a chilly aura behind me. I drop the sword and turn. The person standing their is Griselda-sensei! I bowed to her respectfully and so did Iri-chan and Xenovia-chan. Everyone just does that. We are all scared of her.

"Aah, it is nice to see you three are getting along."

[Yes Griselda/sama/sensei!]

We three respond happily and with a touch of fear. She then comes over.

"Makoto. Your application has been approved."

"It has Griselda-sensei!?"

She confirms what I asked with a nod of her head! Yes! I'm getting time off!

"Yes. You've been doing exemplary work. And that disserves time off."

"Thank you Griselda-sensei!"

"Aah, don't thank me. Thank yourself for all your hard work."

"Well I'm going then. Goodbye for now!"

As I was about to leave, Iri-chan got in front of me!

"Eh!? Where are you going right now!? It is like nearly night time!"

"Yes, I do realize that. But I have to go and visit Asia-chan as soon as I am able."

"B-But, you don't have a ticket or anything for a plane."

I chuckle awkwardly. She's right. I didn't think the application would be approved so soon. While I was wallowing in self pity, Griselda-sensei hands me something...a plane ticket!

"Griselda-sensei!?"

"It isn't what you think. I did it because you are pretty clueless when it comes to the outside world. And, there's also another reason that your application was approved. It is because there's a stray Devil in those parts and you've been tasked with elimination of the Devil."

Aah I see why it was approved quickly now.

"Then, it isn't time off?"

"It is. All you have to do is eliminate this Devil then you can have five days off."

"Ok then. So I take this Devil and I can visit Asia-chan?"

"Precisely. You catch on quickly. However you aren't going alone."

I'm not? She then produces two more tickets and hands them to Xenovia-chan and Iri-chan respectfully. Eh? Those two are coming also? W-Well, I am partners with them so I guess that we three should be fighting these things together.

"Cool! So we get a vacation!"

"It isn't a vacation Irina. We are acting as Gods agents. We are going to be erasing a Devil."

"As the Makoto team!"

I cheer out! They both deadpan me. I am the leader so it should be called the Makoto team.

""We are not called that.""

"Muu, you both are no fun. So, if it isn't called the Makoto team, then, what is our team called?"

""The Xenovia/Irina team!""

They both then glare at one another.

"No Irina! We, as the Xenovia team will bring justice to this world and slay all the demonic squirrels!"

Again with the squirrels. I am going to lock her in a room with images of squirrels for her to get over her fear.

"Ara Xenovia. We aren't called the Xenovia team! I believe the person with the biggest faith should be able to name the team! And since I have the biggest faith, I should be the one to name the team! So, I am the only logical person to name the team and I have named our team the Irina team!"

"Excuse me!? You have the biggest faith!? Don't Makoto and I count for anything?"

"I am not saying that Xenovia. However, I do have the biggest faith! I love God!"

"Yeah! So do Makoto and myself! He is our everything! Right Makoto!?"

I agree with a firm nod of my head.

"Yeah Iri-chan. Don't put our faith into questioning!"

"Hah! So as the Xenovia team..."

""We are not called the Xenovia team!""

As we bicker with one another, Griselda-sensei comes between us all.

"Enough of this petty bickering. The team will be referred to as the Trio, is that clear?"

We all nod. That's our name. No questioning it. We are the Trio now.

* * *

><p>...The next day, we found ourselves at the airport in our usual garments getting funny looks. Since I don't have normal clothes, I have the same garments that Iri-chan and Xenovia-chan usually wear. Their battle outfits. I must admit that it really doesn't leave much to the imagination. I've heard people say something like that on the television once. Most likely a bunch of naughty people. But I don't care if I wear things like this. It is easy to move around in so appearances don't matter to me.<p>

"Our plane is..."

"Yeah, flight 180. Hmph, I feel like we have just referenced something."

Xenovia-chan answered my question while putting a finger to her chin, letting in deep breaths. I don't know what she could've meant about a reference. I hope flight 180 doesn't blow up, ehehe.

"Oh? Have you maybe taken flight 180 before Xenovia?"

"No. To be honest, this is my second time flying. The first time was when Makoto and I had to go to Mexico to deal with that stray Devil. Do you remember that Makoto?"

"Aah, yes I remember that. It was a hard mission. But, we pulled through."

"Uu! Where was I!? You went on a mission without me!?"

We turn to Iri-chan who has a pouty look.

"You were busy taking the necessary steps to become a exorcist."

"Yes. That's right Iri-chan. Xenovia-chan and I had to deal with it while you was being assessed. But you didn't miss much, besides a Devil exorcism. We will be doing that soon enough anyway."

"Hmmmm, I suppose so. But don't forget that we are a team! We are very great together!"

[For we are the Trio!]

We cheer happily and the place goes silent. Everyone is looking at us with deadpan looks. Uu, these eyes aren't good at all.

"Maybe we should go and get our plane?"

""Go idea Xenovia/chan.""

So with that, we three leave to catch our plane. We checked in and everything. I really am thankful towards Griselda-sensei for making these arrangements. If I am honest, I wouldn't know what to do. I'm not stupid, but perhaps naive towards the way of this world. Ask me about exorcism and I will tell you the mechanics behind it. But you ask me about the world in general then I wouldn't be able to answer it.

We eventually found ourselves on the plane. Checking in and all that, I left it to Iri-chan. Since she's more accustomed to such things, I left the details to her. Once on the plane, I had positioned myself between Iri-chan and Xenovia-chan on this plane.

"So. Our objective is a stray Devil that was formally human?"

Xenovia-chan asked. We both nodded.

"That is correct. Apparently, this person was a former human who disobeyed their Master and killed him/her. I haven't got an idea about the identity of the Master. However, I do know that the stray was a Queen. If I remember my Devils terminology, that means that the Queen was the one who is the strongest piece of those Evil Pieces those Devils use."

"That's correct Ma-chan. The Devils Queen is the one with all the attributes of Bishop, the magic user, the Rook, the defence and strength and then the Knight, the one with mobility. The Queen has all three attributes. So, we should be careful."

"Hmph. While being careful is good, I will use Durandal to cut down the Devil in the name of God!"

Iri-chan and I smile weakly. Then Iri-chan speaks up.

"Don't you think it takes some restraint also?"

"While that is a factor, I believe Durandal will be suffice for this Queen."

Iri-chan and I look to one another before nodding.

""Power-idiot.""

"Don't call me a power-idiot you heretics!"

""We are not heretics you heretic!""

As we were about to fight, I put up my hand.

"Look. We are professionals. We should learn some restraint also. So, let us put our personal problems aside for the mission. And we are on a plane so we can't really fight like usual."

"Yes Ma-chan. You are right."

"For now, our personal problems shall be removed. However, I still think I am right with powering through with Durandal."

Iri-chan and I share a look before we shook our heads. Then we listen to the captain or whoever explain about travel and seatbelts and other things like that. Before I had knew it, we had taken off and are heading towards our destination.

"Hmmmmm..."

"Is something the matter Iri-chan?"

When I turned to her, she turns to me with sleepy eyes and shook her head. Xenovia-chan has by now already fallen asleep.

"Nothing much. I have been thinking."

"Ooh, that's never good."

She gives me a sharp gaze for that. I chuckle unevenly.

"So, what have you been thinking about?"

"Well, I've been thinking about our team. I can't believe we've been together for over a year now! Time flies when you're having fun huh?"

"I guess it does. But I hardly call killing Devils fun. Yes, I get satisfied knowing that we are keeping everyone safe by exorcising these evil creatures. I just wish sometimes the powers would get along."

"If I am honest, then so do I. Like you said, I get satisfaction knowing we are helping the followers of God and the none believers but not evil people safe. It would be good if everyone would be at peace. But, can the powers really find peace...?"

"I guess for exorcists like us, it doesn't really matter. We do as we are told. It is up to God and the other factions to sort of the various problems. All we can do is support God in his actions."

"Yup! We will of course support God as his loyal followers! I hope one day, I get to meet God!"

To meet God. That would be the ultimate pleasure. Isn't that what we, the followers hope to achieve? Helping God is my whole life. That's what I aim from life. If I didn't have that aim...what else is there? I wouldn't know what to do.

"Meeting God? That's what I want also."

"Hey! If we continue working harder than hard, then maybe we could meet God and become his Angels as a reward!"

"B-Become his Angels huh? Hehe, I love the way you think Iri-chan. Becoming Angels for God. Now, that is the ultimate reward."

She then grabs my hand and holds it tightly? Why is she holding my hand?

"Erm, what are you doing?"

"Ma-chan! Lets make a pact right now! No matter what happens, we will always be a team and strive to meet God and become his Angels! You me, and Xenovia if she wants! Lets always be together!"

"Hehe, of course we'll always be together. We are a team after all. Alright, I agree with this pact of yours. Lets strive to be the strongest exorcists so we can meet God and be granted the ultimate reward of becoming Angels!"

She lets out a cute giggle...ehehe. Iri-chan is a cute girl...but, I wont let that ever become a distraction! But that outfit really does show off her nicely developing... Ooh Lord, please forgive me for thinking such thoughts!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!""

Because Xenovia-chan screamed, Iri-chan and screamed also! The air hostess rushes over at our screams! Why was she screaming!?

"W-Whats going on here!?"

The woman asks flabbergasted! We point to Xenovia-chan who makes a shy smile.

"...Nightmare."

She is a nightmare. Let me guess, a nightmare about squirrels. That's the only conclusion that I can come up with. The hostess girl gives Xenovia-chan a wary look before leaving.

"Xenovia! We try and not draw attention to us, yet you start screaming!?"

"I can't help what I am dreaming, can I Irina!?"

"What did you dream about? If it is squirrels, get over it! There's no such thing as demonic squirrels!"

"Obviously you've never met the evil creatures."

"You're right. I haven't met the demonic squirrels, because they don't exist! There's not now, or has there ever been any demonic squirrels. It is all in your imagination."

"There has been. They exist. They are a secret society and they will take over the world one day."

God...this is a huge trial, isn't it?

"...I regret coming now."

Xenovia-chan sends me a harsh look. Hey, come on. Look at you Xenovia-chan. We can't take you anywhere without you either breaking things, or just destroying things.

"What did you just say?"

"Never mind. Let us just be quiet now and not draw attention to ourselves. Xenovia-chan, you stay awake. In the Vatican, you can scream all you want but when we are in public, please show restraint."

"...Ugh..."

She made that noise and looked out of the window. I'm not being cruel. It wouldn't due if we draw unnecessary attention to ourselves. Even if this is a sort of vacation, we are still doing an exorcism.

* * *

><p>...Many hours and trials later, we finally arrive at the Church that Asia-chan occupies. We three took breaths before entering the Church. Since we are exorcists, we can enter the Church without worry.<p>

"So this is the place huh."

Iri-chan commented. Yes, this is the place where I was raised for quite a few years. I would say it is like coming home but my home is in the Vatican and this isn't the Vatican. The only thing here I love is...

"It is. It seems to have strong believers inside."

"Ara Xenovia. You can tell such things?"

"Yes. I can sense such things. Perhaps call it sensitivity to the religious beliefs?"

"Wow Xenovia. I didn't know you had such skills."

Yes. Xenovia-chan is one of a kind after all.

"Makoto-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

A cry from behind me! I know the voice all too well. When I turned around I saw Asia-chan. She ran up to me and then hugged me tightly.

"Makoto-san! It has been forever!"

"Heh, forever is a little long. Asia-chan, I'm so happy to see you. How have you been?"

She adopts a small smile. But I can tell that the smile is fake. I know she isn't that happy here. She's revered as the holy maiden yet she doesn't have any friends beyond me.

"I've been ok. I...love being the holy maiden."

"That's good. I love being one of the top exorcists. But Asia-chan, right now...ooh yes. I should introduce you to my colleagues, no...my friends." I point to Iri-chan. "This girl is Shidou Irina-chan..." I point to Xenovia-chan. "...This girl is Xenovia-chan. They both are my partners. We have a sort of team with me as the leader. We are called the Makoto team."

""No we are not called that!""

Boo, you're no fun! Both of you are evil creatures! I make a complicated expression as Asia-chan lets out a small giggle.

"Hehe, Makoto-san is as strange as always." She then turns to the girls. "Hello. My name is Asia Argento. It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Iri-chan steps forward and offers her a hand which Asia-chan took.

"Hello! My name is Shidou Irina! Like Ma-chan said, we are his partners. Our team is actually called the Trio as there are three of us. Officially, we've been together for about half a year, but we've known one another for over a year. Ma-chan is actually my sensei in swordsmanship!"

"O-Oh, I see. The Trio? That's a pretty clever name!"

Hehe, Asia-chan's mind is adorable. And she looks even more adorable than last time I saw her...

"My name is Xenovia. I, along with Makoto and Irina have been sent here to deal with the stray Devil that has been causing trouble in these parts. Can we talk to the superior of this establishment?"

Xenovia-chan bluntly asks. Asia-chan nods at Xenovia-chan and bows.

"Y-Yes of course. The naughty Devil-san has been hurting members of this Church. And we haven't had any contact with the exorcist that had been sent to deal with the Devil-san."

"I see. Then, this has become a rescue mission also. Iri-chan, Xenovia-chan. Things have just gotten serious so let us get all the information and then head out towards this location."

"Yes Ma-chan!"

"Understood Makoto. Like you said, this is a rescue mission also. But why didn't Griselda tell us...?"

Hmmmm, that's a question I have been wondering since just hearing about it. Asia-chan then speaks up.

"We only lost contact with the exorcist-san a few hours ago."

Iri-chan and Xenovia-chan put fingers to their chins but I already have the most likely conclusion.

"Hmmmmm, then if there was an exorcist already here...why would we be sent also...?"

"Irina does bring up a good point."

"No, the reason we were sent is because this Devil might be stronger than the exorcist that has gone after it. That's the logical explanation I can come up with."

Both of my teammates face my direction.

"So, our trio would've become a quartet?"

"It appears to me that the Church had intended us to team up with this exorcist however..."

"The exorcist went charging in without waiting for backup."

I finish for Xenovia-chan.

"Basically what you both are saying is that we three have to save this exorcist. Ma-chan, Xenovia-chan. Lets make tracks."

""Yes!""

So like that, Xenovia-chan, Iri-chan, Asia-chan and I head towards the leader of this Church for all the information that we could possibly attain before going to face this Devil!

* * *

><p><strong>And, that's chapter two. It might be going slow right now but it will pick up soon enough. To answer some questions. Ise is in this of course as he is still Rias' Pawn and he will have a harem also.<strong>

**About the Walburga Sacred Gear being given to Makoto. I feel a little reluctance towards it as like said in one of the reviews, it contains half of a Evil Dragons spirit and while I don't have any evidence, it might be corrupting Walburga in the series. Again, that's just a theory of mine (most likely not true) so don't hold me to it. About the True Longinus being Makoto's Sacred Gear. It is a good idea, but I would have to change lots of the story later on if I did that one.**

**As for the Fallen Angels being in the harem...well, I suppose Makoto could put them on the right path or something and that could make them love him? Anyway, I will think about those girls and all the other girls that have been suggested so far. **

**There has been a few votes for Rias to be in Makoto's harem. Even if Ise is in this story, doesn't mean Rias can't be with Makoto. I am either way with that one. So, I will let you all decide. Whoever gets the more votes will have Rias in their harem.**

**Lastly, anyone can suggest harem members for either harem. I will start posting harem lists as of next chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Take out the Devil**

The current situation. We've been at the Church I was raised for a few years and now we are going to the location of the supposed stray Devil. The stray Devil is a Queen but if you take into account the abilities of the Queen. It seems they favour strength over speed or magical power so the Rook trait is the one they favour.

"So that's the current situation?"

"It appears to be Xenovia."

"Let us get this over with at least."

I say to finish that conversation. The place we have to be is at an abandoned factory in the middle of nowhere. But the place we have been going to is the hotspot for this Devil activity. And this person is luring in holy men and women from the local Church which happens to be the Church Asia-chan is at. Thankfully, Asia-chan wasn't one of the victims of this monster. If Asia-chan got hurt or killed then I would go on a rampage. But it is due to God protecting one of his faithful servants that she hasn't been hurt.

"Ma-chan, Xenovia. Once this is done, would you like to go out for ice cream with Asia-san?"

Iri-chan brings up. Ice cream? I've never had such an indulgence before. We as in Xenovia, Asia-chan and I haven't had such things. Iri-chan who was originally in japan at first before becoming an exorcist has had such treats before.

"Ice cream huh. Makoto, what do you believe we should do? As our leader, I will go along with whatever you decide."

"Hehe, Xenovia-chan. I don't decide such things. If you want to go for ice cream then please go ahead. All I decide is what we do during battle and who fights who. But I do know that I will be going for this iced cream. If you want to come, then please do. I wonder what the sensation would be like...?"

"It is Heavenly! No pun intended. It is Heaven-like but nowhere near as Heavenly as Heaven! What I am trying to say is...we should get ice cream to get us strengthened as a team."

"Well if Irina and Makoto are getting ice cream, then I could indulge in such endeavours. Now I am all excited for this ice cream. Is that what friends do?"

Friends. Yes, I have seen on television that friends go on a day out to get ice cream.

"Yes Xenovia. We are partners and more importantly, we are friends. And since we are friends, we should bond together. I believe that the bonding will improve our teamwork!"

Improve our teamwork. Well, we already are pretty strong as a team already. But it could always be improved.

"Our teamwork. Yes, that could be raised."

"True enough Xenovia-chan. Anyway, we are nearly there. Time to put on our game faces as they say."

They both nod at me and bring out their weapons. Iri-chan has been chosen to hold the holy sword Excalibur Mimic, through artificial means. She isn't a natural wielder like Xenovia-chan and I. But, that doesn't stop her keeping up with us. Xenovia-chan brings out her Durandal. As long as she listens to me this time, and doesn't charge ahead then she'll be fine. There are counter-type users out there and if Durandal is countered then...it would be disastrous. I get out a sword. Nothing special about it. I don't need to use such weapons right now. But I do have a few tricks just incase I do need more power.

"This is it. I will go first incase they intend to launch a surprise attack. Xenovia-chan. You follow after myself. Iri-chan. You follow after Xenovia-chan and have our backs. Understood?"

They both nod. The place we ended up was a abandoned factory place. From the outside, I conclude that it has been abandoned for at least seven years possibly more. The overgrowth suggests at least seven years. As an exorcist, I take everything into account. You never know what will be important.

First of all, I go forward, where I can smell blood. I pray that the exorcist is still alive. If not, I will avenge you my fallen brethren. I open the door while being cautious. I look back to the others who nod.

I open the door fully and walk inside cautiously. I look around. Blood is splattered all over the wall. This isn't right. I bite my lip as I continue onwards. I hear the footsteps of Xenovia-chan enter shortly after myself. I hear her release a saddened breath. No matter how many times you see it, it doesn't make it any less unreal or easier to handle.

"No..."

I hear this voice. I turn to see a very saddened Iri-chan. For girls like her to see this...or Asia-chan either. I am glad she isn't here at all. I would be very upset if she was upset by this.

I would comfort Iri-chan right now. But, due to the circumstances, I can't take my eyes away from the surroundings. I then hear footsteps so I get into a defensive position with my sword.

"Kukukukuku! What do I see? A boy exorcist backed up by two girly exorcists!"

A Devil! I can tell by this persons aura. I've always been able to tell what kind of species a person is by their aura alone. Call me sensitive to such things. Xenovia-chan and Iri-chan join the left and right of me respectfully.

"Stray Devil. There should have been an exorcist here by the name of..."

"Ah, I killed him."

He admitted normally! He killed our comrade! That is unforgivable! Even not knowing the exorcist, he was still apart of the Church. Any loss is great. I can feel the anger rise in me, but I calm it so I can handle this situation normally.

"That is unforgivable stray Devil! In the name of God and the Church! We, the Trio shall strike you down in the name of God!"

"Like Xenovia said! We as the Trio will give you divine judgment with this Excalibur! Amen!"

"Heh! Excalibur! Durandal! And boy! What do you have!?"

I smirk and shake my head.

"None of your business. Now, Xenovia-chan, Iri-chan!"

""Yes!""

Xenovia-chan goes first! She has Durandal which is a very strong holy sword as it was a sword forged by God himself, she has a superior power to most. And using Xenovia-chan, I can estimate this Devils strength. As Xenovia-chan closed the distance, the Devil brought out a large broadsword and deflected her attack. Hmmmm, a sword that can deflect Durandal. Interesting.

"Iri-chan! You go!"

"Yes Ma-chan!"

She rushes her opponent as Xenovia-chan regains her baring's. Iri-chan is more of a technical fighter as opposed to Xenovia-chan who is a more straightforward fighter!

Gin! Giiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

The holy sword of Iri-chan's and the Devils sword made sparks. However, until Xenovia-chan, she wasn't pushed back!

"Interesting little girl!"

"You've not seen what I can do yet!"

Iri-chan jumps back and Xenovia-chan passes her. She makes a large swing and with the sound of metal breaking, the sword the Devil was holding breaks easily. These girls might not even need me. The Devil makes a shocked face at the revelation that Xenovia-chan broke his sword. She swings the sword around.

"Nothing can beat my Durandal. Now prepare to be judged by God!"

DON!

Before my eyes, Xenovia-chan was blown back! It was a fast movement. Is that the Knight aspect of the Queen piece? I will have to get serious after all.

I grip my sword tightly and rush over, and make deceiving cuts at the Devil. While distracted by that, I gesture Iri-chan to attack!

STAB!

"Guah!"

Iri-chan was able to stab the Devil in the shoulder! It spat out blood at the impact of Iri-chan's blade. While distracted by that, I make several fast slashes on its body to cleave its body up.

"Good hold it there."

Xenovia-chan who has recovered swings down Durandal at the Devil. The Durandal releases a huge holy aura. The Devil attempts to escape but I use my sword to pierce it to the ground! The sword isn't special so it is expendable.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

With that sound, it was erased in the name of the Lord. After confirming everyone was ok, I gather everyone around.

* * *

><p>"This Devil wasn't strong. Anyone of us alone could've taken it. It just caught Xenovia-chan off guard."<p>

"True. I am sorry for being overconfident. I thought he wouldn't of attacked so quickly."

"No Xenovia-chan. Don't put yourself down. The Devil caught me by..."

I trial off because I can hear sniffling. Is someone crying in here?

"Maybe its just me, but can anyone else hear crying?"

I ask my partners. They put their hands to their ears and start listening.

"I do hear someone crying."

"Someone is in here. But I can't tell where."

"Alright. Let us locate this person. Iri-chan, you take that side, Xenovia-chan you take the other side. I will take the front of this place."

They both nod at me. Since this is a spacious place, we three split up. We are in a grand hall type of place.

"Hello! Is anyone here!? Answer me! We are really friendly people!"

"Make your presence known! We are Gods agents! It is ok to come out now!"

My partners shout out. While they do that, I follow a certain trail. It is a blood trail. I just hope this person is ok. I go through several doors and I go left also. When the trial stops, I am at a works bench of sorts. I wonder what kind of factory this was?

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

"..."

I hear the smallest sound coming from under the bench. So I kneel down and see...a small Youkai there. A Kyuubi Youkai at that. The girl has blonde hair, almost golden and matching eyes. Her clothes resemble that of a Miko.

"Hello there."

"No! Please don't hurt me! I am a good girl!"

The girl is frightened. I don't make it a habit to vanquish Youkai unless they are bad. And this little girl doesn't seem bad. I put on a small smile.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I promise. My name is Nakashima Makoto. What is yours?"

The girl sniffles and looks at me.

"...K...Kunou..."

"Kunou-san? Is that your name sweetheart?"

"Y-Yes. I-I lost Okaa-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Shhhhh, it is alright. Come out and I promise to help find your Okaa-sama."

"Pr-Promise? You wont hurt Kunou?"

I shake my head at her words.

"I will even double promise you. I am an exorcist from the Vatican, but that doesn't mean I will hurt you. I am a good exorcist. That naughty Devil-san has gone now. There's nothing to fear."

At my words, the girl shoots out into my arms and hugs me tightly. Poor girl is even shaking. I stroke her back comfortingly.

"Y-You are Nakashima Makoto-chan?"

Chan? She added chan to my name? Japanese?

"Are you from japan?"

"I am from K-Kyoto. My Okaa-sama is the leader of Kyoto's Youkai faction."

The leader of the Youkai faction in Kyoto...I know this...I believe the person is called Yasama...no...Yashima...no not that either. Ugh! It is on the tip of my tongue! Aah it is Yasuma! No, it isn't that. Ooh wait! I have it!

"Yasaka-sama!"

"Y-Yes! That's my Okaa-sama! You know her!?"

"Not personally but I do know about the leader. Don't worry. If you are the leaders daughter then you wont stay lost long. So, tell me how you got here, ok?"

She nods and starts explaining. Apparently, she came here with her Okaa-sama on a sort of vacation and this girl, Kunou-san went wandering off and by chance, came across this Devil. The Devil was going to kill her but she ran inside here and somehow escaped to this room. I presume that we interrupted the Devils movements by coming here just in time. By the end of the explanation, the little girl was in tears.

"Please don't cry Kunou-san. We will find your Okaa-sama. There's nothing to worry about."

As she was about to reply, two people entered this place. I saw Iri-chan and Xenovia-chan looking at the girl in my arms. I start explaining to them about it and they nod once I finished this explanation.

"Right. Let us find this Youkai's Okaa-sama then!"

We all then walk out of here. As we entered the bloody room, I covered Kunou-sans eyes as Iri-chan grips my arm tightly while shivering. Iri-chan is frightened of course. It is bloody. Xenovia-chan is putting on a brave face but I can see behind her eyes that she is sickened.

After walking out of there, I turn to Kunou-san.

"So, where was it that you saw your Okaa-sama last..."

"KUNOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

I hear a loud voice. We three exorcists go on alert but Kunou-san smiles brightly.

"Makoto-chan! That was Okaa-sama's voice!"

"O-Oh that's your Okaa-sama's voice?"

Well that was easy. I knew a Princess like Kunou-san wouldn't stay lost long. A vision came into my eyes. A woman with a voluptuous body and hair matching Kunou-sans. The woman comes over looking angry and starts radiating power! Iri-chan and Xenovia-chan get into fighting form.

"You exorcists unhand my daughter at once!"

"Okaa-sama! Please calm down! These exorcists are good. They saved Kunou. This boy saved Kunou."

The woman raised an eyebrow as I turn to my friends/partners.

"Lay your weapons down. Show her we aren't a threat."

"But Makoto..."

I send a stern look to Xenovia-chan who does lay down her weapon. Iri-chan did the same thing. The woman, seeing that relaxed her stance. I place the girl on the ground who shot to her Okaa-sama's side.

"Kunou. You are safe. Don't run off on me ever again Kunou!"

"I-I am sorry Okaa-sama! Kunou wont do it again!"

"Be sure you don't. Anything could've happened to you. If these exorcists didn't come, then you could've been in danger."

"I was Okaa-sama! But Mako-chan saved me from this big bad Devil person!"

Ma-Mako-chan!? It was Makoto-chan a few minutes ago and now it is Mako-chan? At least it isn't Ma-chan. If it was, Iri-chan wouldn't be happy. She had said once "Ma-chan is my personal nickname for you! If someone else calls you Ma-chan then I would become seriously upset! I might even slip into a coma!" a little dramatic I know. But that's what she said.

"Mako-chan? Which one of you would be...Mako-chan?"

The fox woman Yasaka-sama asked. I had stepped forward.

"Hello and good day. My name is Nakashima Makoto. This girl is Shidou Irina-chan and this girl is Xenovia-chan."

I pointed to the girls and they bowed as I continued.

"We happened upon your daughter. She's safe and isn't hurt. A Devil was inside there but we exorcists took care of it."

"I see. Well, I am just glad that Kunou is safe. You have my gratitude for helping my daughter."

She actually bowed to us. Iri-chan, Xenovia-chan and I didn't know what to do so we waved our hands at her. Then she started having a conversation about the Devil and such.

By the time I had realized it, we had been talking for at least 30 minutes.

"For now young exorcists, we have to leave. Say goodbye to the exorcists Kunou."

"Goodbye exorcists! Thank you for the rescue!"

Kunou-san then came up to me and gestured me to lower my height, which wasn't by much regrettably.

"Is something the matter?"

As I asked, I felt a pressure on my cheek...Kunou-san had kissed my cheek! Eh!? T-This is...eh? What's going on!? I-I've never had someone do such things before! My face turns bright red at the touch.

"That was a thank you for saving me Mako-chan! Next time you are in Kyoto, please come and see me!"

"O-O-O-O-OK! I-I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"

"Hehe, you don't need to yell Mako-chan. Well, goodbye! Thank you for saving me from the monsters!"

With that, those two left this area. I had faced the others. Iri-chan has a mad but cute pout on and Xenovia-chan...has a questioning look.

"W-We should be going Ma-chan."

"Yes, let us go."

* * *

><p>...We had returned to the Church and had told them the current situation. They are going to send word back to the Vatican to tell them of our accomplishments and about the sad death of our comrade. This isn't fair. The person was our comrade yet died because he made a mistake and went without us. We should've...no, I can't blame myself. He walks with God now. Isn't that what we desire? After a hard life, we are rewarded by living in Heaven.<p>

"Ooh, I've never felt such coldness before."

I admit. After all that has been said and done, we had finally went to get ice cream. The Church was reluctant to let Asia-chan out at first, but we persuaded the Church to allow Asia-chan out. She is my most important friend and we are eating ice cream together.

"Me neither~ Makoto-san, this is amazing!"

"I must admit that this iced cream is strange yet wonderful sensation in my mouth."

Xenovia-chan says while licking her ice cream. She is giving it a serious look. Don't be so serious when eating this delicious treat.

"See? I told you so! Ice cream is like universal or something! Truly this is thanks to God!"

"Aah yes! That's right Iri-chan! It is all thanks to the Lord that this treat was invented!"

"Makoto-san is really right! Thank you God for sending the person who invented ice cream the idea!"

"Hmmm, God works in mysterious ways it seems. He has sent food directly from Heaven to us exorcists and nun."

[Thank you God for this treat!]

As we ate the ice cream, I felt something inside me. It feels funny. Like a warm sensation spreading throughout my body. I don't know what it is but it feels strange indeed. The feeling of being...apart of something. What is the word? Acceptance? Usually, I am not accepted into groups due to either my position or...no, because of my position as a high ranking exorcist I am not easily accepted into groups my own age. But Iri-chan, Xenovia-chan and Asia-chan accept me without hesitation. We are all...friends? We are friends, aren't we?

Bang!

"Owwww! Makoto! Don't throw a bagel at me! Where did you even get that anyway!?"

"Hehe, I brought a supply with me."

I reply while licking my ice cream. I love this treat. Xenovia-chan is glaring at me.

"Why!?"

"My hobby, duh. It is a requirement that I do that at least once a day."

"No it isn't! You do it just to hurt me!"

"That's a misconception on your part. I don't do it to hurt you specifically, I do it because I find it funny to see your reaction. Iri-chan learned to dodge them, why can't you?"

If possible, her eyes narrowed considerably more.

"Because it isn't normal to throw bagels at someone!"

"I could say the same about you hating squirrels. But, I don't judge you on your personal problems...hobbies. Aah God, please forgive Xenovia-chan for trying to hurt your precious creatures! Amen!"

I put my hands together and sent the prayer to God. If anyone can help Xenovia-chan then it would be God.

"Don't pray such things heretic! Sorry, I meant SMALL heretic!"

That's it! I take my ice cream and shove it into her face!

"Hahahaha!"

Iri-chan burst out laughing while Asia-chan giggled to herself cutely. Xenovia-chan cried and threw her ice cream at me but I dodged. However, it splattered all over Asia-chan's face!

"Auuuu! That's really cold!"

"Ooh, sorry Asia. I was aiming for Makoto."

"Uu! Its really cold! Xenovia-san, that wasn't nice!"

Asia-chan then threw her ice cream at Xenovia-chan who managed to dodge it! It ended up all over Iri-chan!

"Nooooooo! Its in my hair!"

That's what she said! I've heard that joke before...but I don't know what it means...who said what? Ugh, maybe I'm over thinking this.

"I-I am so sorry Irina-san!"

"N-No its fine Asia-san. I knew you was aiming for Xenovia."

"But Makoto is the only one who wasn't covered in ice cream. Get him!"

Eh!? Suddenly Xenovia-chan and Iri-chan hold me down! Why are they holding me down all of a sudden!?

"Get off me you heretics! God wouldn't want this!"

As I make desperate pleas, Iri-chan hands Asia-chan the ice cream! Please, have mercy!

"Do it Asia!"

"Yes! Asia-san do it to Ma-chan!"

"O-Ok! Sorry Makoto-san about this!"

So Asia-chan took the cone and smeared it all over my face! They start laughing at me as my face freezes due to the ice cream and the cold air also! My face is freezing you heretics!

Hehe, I used to think friends weren't necessary and all I needed was God. And that is still sort of true. I need God, but does that mean I also need friends? Do I, Nakashima Makoto need people? Is God...not enough?

* * *

><p><strong>Well the reviews have favoured Rias with Makoto. And Walburga's Sacred Gear is the winner it seems. Makoto will have Incinerate Anthem and be known as Makoto of the Purple Flames. But he will obviously have other skills than his Longinus. About the reference in the last chapter. If some didn't get it, it was a reference to the film Final Destination and referring to the plane that blew up, flight 180. Too bad they weren't going to Paris lol.<strong>

**The girls that I haven't put in either harem yet from the suggestions is because I am still thinking about them. Also about harem sizes. I am thinking about giving Makoto a bigger harem than Ise, but not overly big. Like maybe 5-7 girls more than Ise. But these are the harems so far. And a big time skip next chapter! Thank you for reading!**

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saying goodbye isn't easy**

A few days after I had turned seventeen, I got the shock of my life. The shock of my life is that Asia-chan has been excommunicated from the Church. She phoned the Vatican and asked for me. She was in bits and didn't know what to do. I always told her that if anything happens then get in contact with me immediately. She told me everything that had happened and all I could do was freeze. I didn't know what to say.

Even now, I'm on the phone with her, yet I haven't spoken for several seconds. She healed a Devil. By all means she is a heretic yet I can't come to think of her as a heretic. She's my most important friend.

"_M-Makoto-san. A-Are you there? Did y-you hear w-what I said?_"

"Y-Yes, I heard. Asia-chan. Can you come to Rome?"

The line goes silent for a few seconds before I hear a whimper.

"_Y-Yes, I can come to Rome. B-But why?_"

Because I have to make a horrible decision. Either stay with the Church and abandon Asia-chan or keep Asia-chan safe by leaving the Church and be branded a heretic. I don't know what I am supposed to do.

I'm just an exorcist, I'm not supposed to worry about friends. I thought I didn't need friends. And what about the Trio? Do I abandon Xenovia-chan and Iri-chan to help Asia-chan? Aren't they all my friends? Who do I choose?

"Because, I need to see you in person. Then, we will go from there on what to do."

"_O-Ok Makoto-san. I-I will be there tomorrow._"

I take a deep breath and nod to myself.

"O-Ok. I will be there. Just call me again when you know what time you will arrive in Rome and I will meet you at the airport at that time, ok?"

"_O-Ok Makoto-san. I-I'm so sorry about this. I thought I was doing the right thing by healing the Devil but...I will be there tomorrow Makoto-san. Thank you._"

"A-Alright. Goodbye."

"_Goodbye!_"

With that, we end the conversation. My hands are shaking and I can barely stand. Why should it be my problem? That's what most people would ask, right? Wouldn't they just say that it isn't their problem and leave it be?

With shaky legs, I start walking around aimlessly. I don't have a destination in mind. Just anywhere will be enough for me. On one hand, I want to keep Asia-chan safe. But on the other hand, I don't want to abandon the Church and become a heretic. I don't want to give up this life in favour of another.

But...it is Asia-chan. She...wouldn't know what to do. She'd be targeted by enemies for her Sacred Gear most likely. Can I live with that? Knowing that by keeping my current life, I am basically sacrificing hers?

Ooh God. Please send me a sign. Tell me what path I should travel. Go with Asia-chan or stay at the Vatican? Sympathize with a heretic and become one myself or disown her and leave her to her own devices?

Either way, I will at least make sure she is alright right now. Then...I don't know what I am going to do. God, please point me in the right direction.

* * *

><p>"Ma-chan! Ma-chaaaaaaaan!"<p>

Without realizing it, I had ended up at the female dormitory and coincidently, passed Iri-chan's and Xenovia-chan's room. When I looked back at their rooms, Iri-chan was stood their in her usual clothes which consist of her battle outfit. I walk over and put on a small sad smile.

"Hello Iri-chan."

"Ma-chan? What's wrong? You aren't usually this sad looking. Has someone taken your bagels? Is it because Xenovia isn't here to throw bagels at?"

"I wish it was that simple. Say, can I ask you a question?"

She nods and wordlessly lets me in. I sit on her bed and she sits next to me.

"So...what is this question?"

"Iri-chan. If hypothetically, I was to be excommunicated from the Church for a mistake, would you hate me? Would you brand me a heretic as the Church has?"

"Eh? What's with the sudden question?"

I look towards the ground for an instant before looking straight at her.

"...Could you please answer it?"

"O-Ok. If you became a heretic, then I wouldn't think of you as a heretic. We are partners Ma-chan. Of course I would have to know the circumstances behind you being excommunicated from the Church. If the crime wasn't really your fault then I wouldn't think of you as a heretic. If you had killed someone high up in the Church, then I would think you are a heretic. So, in this hypothetical, what is it you have done to get excommunicated from the Church?"

Hmmmmmm, how to word this...

"W-Well. Say if I helped a Devil unintentionally. I had helped this Devil because they were hurt but I didn't know this person was a Devil until it was too late. What would you say to that?"

"H-Helping a Devil huh? W-Well, if you didn't know it was a Devil...then I wouldn't think of you as a heretic. I certainly wouldn't excommunicate you from the Church at least. If you had known the person was a Devil and helped them then maybe...no. I wouldn't excommunicate you from the Church. I might give you a warning but I wouldn't excommunicate you at all. So, what is this all about then? Have you helped a Devil? Do you think you'll get excommunicated?"

"N-No. I haven't helped a Devil at all. I was just wondering because I know someone who has faced a similar crisis. And I was just wondering if you'd hate me for doing what that person has done if I had done said actions myself."

"I wouldn't hate you. I couldn't hate you Ma-chan. You taught me everything I know about being an exorcist. We've been together for along time. Back then, I thought. "Wow! Nakashima Makoto-sama is actually training someone like me! He is like the best exorcist and he is taking time out to help train someone like me!" But as I got to know you. I found out that you wasn't like this big powerful overlord personality. I had found out that you was just like any normal boy your age. But more friendly and heavy religious even if your belief is kind of weird to me sometimes."

My belief is surely weird to say the least. That's what it is after all, weird. But I still believe in God, and that wont change. No matter what happens to me now. If I choose to go with Asia-chan then that's that. I will still believe in God and continue worshiping him in my own way along with Asia-chan.

"Well that's just me Iri-chan. I'm just a weird exorcist priest boy."

"Hehe! True enough Ma-chan! But even then, weird is fine with me. Because, Ma-chan is my sensei after all. He's my senpai, sensei and friend all wrapped up into one! I couldn't ask for anyone better than you!"

Anyone better than me. I'm sure you'll find someone who can continue your teaching. No, Iri-chan is already an exorcist and a pretty fine good one also. She's one of the best in the Church. Me, Xenovia-chan and her are a team yet I'm thinking of leaving the team for a girl? I'm going to break up our team for...Asia Argento-chan?

Does that make me insane? It would explain why I am thinking about leaving the Church to live a life...I wouldn't even know what to do once leaving the Church. It has been my whole life and now I'm going to be a deserter? Its the only thing I know about. I've spent my life serving God, and that's all I know how to do.

Before I had realized it, my face became wet with tears. I'm torn. I am torn inside on what to do. My life wasn't supposed to be like this. This Devil has ruined Asia-chan's life. The Devil most likely planned it anyway in someway to get Asia-chan or her Sacred Gear. Either that, or it was very unlucky circumstances that Asia-chan be the person to find this Devil and help the Devil by healing him but that's who she is and I wouldn't change her for the world. She is one of the best people I know.

"M-Ma-chan!? W-Whats wrong!?"

"O-Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about...a world without God."

Lying is a sin, but I am sure God will forgive me if I lie about such things to keep Iri-chan's peace of mind for now. Maybe God has set this task unto me so I can prove how worthy I am on becoming an Angel. Maybe it is my new mission in life now.

"O-Oh, yes. I thought about it once, and I cried. It isn't a nice feeling, is it? A world without God I mean."

"Yes, I think it is terrible. A world without God...I don't know what I would do if God didn't exist."

At that, the conversation went silent. I and Iri-chan couldn't think or speak. Then, I did start thinking about a world without God...that would be very depressing. I wouldn't know what to do. But fortunately, he does exist and does know what is happening right now. I just know that this is a trial set by God or at least the Seraph in Gods place.

They are testing my faith and asking me to help in their place. They can't help Asia-chan because of who they are, so that's why they are working through me to help that nun. Yes, it has to be that, doesn't it? No, I am not someone who can question the ways of the Seraph and God.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, I had left the area and went towards my little place. Maybe for the last time. When getting there, I notice the door was unlocked. There's only one person here I know of that has the key. So when I go inside, I see a girl with blonde hair that goes down just past her shoulders. She has green eyes which look sleepy right now. Her body is something that can match Iri-chan's and Xenovia-chan's... Ooh Lord! Please forgive me for thinking about the female form! When I was about to question her, she pointed at my mini kitchen.<p>

"Food. Make me some food."

Ehehe, she's the same as always.

"You could say please."

She gulps then speaks, barely above a whisper.

"...Please make me some food."

"That's a good Dulio-san. Ooh yeah...DON'T BREAK INTO MY PLACE AGAIN!"

She covered her ears and looks at me with an annoyed face.

"Don't yell! Just get into the kitchen and make me some food, on the double!"

"Don't order me around! I might be under you in terms of skills but that doesn't mean you can order me around Dulio-san!"

I say with confidence, however she just smirks slightly. I don't trust the smirk.

"Actually it does. I am your superior Makoto of the Purple Flames. Incinerate Anthem, must be nice having that Longinus."

"Hmph, I guess it is Dulio-san, the strongest exorcist and wielder of Zenith Tempest. Must be nice having the second strongest Longinus."

"Its alright I guess. Anyway. Chop chop. I am hungry and I love your food."

Away for a man to get a woman is through her stomach, right? Usually, it is the other way around, but in this case, Dulio-san loves my cooking.

"Alright, I will cook you some food. Only because I need to talk to you about something. And you can't fall asleep when I'm talking either. I consider that extremely rude."

"Yeah yeah. Just cook my food. Use your purple flames to speed it up."

"My Longinus isn't a tool for cooking! It is for the extermination of Devils...and other evil creatures like that."

"Hm, I suppose so."

With that, I start cooking. I'm sure Dulio-san has already heard about the holy maiden Asia-chan getting excommunicated from the Church. Even so, I will still ask about it and see what I should do. Dulio-san and I are very good friends and even if she is lazy, she can point me on the right path with her words.

After cooking a meal, we start eating it.

"Ah, I heard about your friend. Bummer about that."

"So you know about Asia-chan then?"

"Of course I do. But, what are you going to do about it?"

...! Did she already know? Does she know of my intentions?

"...I-I don't know what you mean."

"Don't kid a kidder. You are planning to leave the Church to look after this Asia-san girl, aren't you?"

I look away and nod.

"...Yes. Dulio-san, would God forgive me for such things? I've always thought that God was my number one priority. But, Asia-chan has been excommunicated on something that wasn't technically her fault. She was only doing her sense of duty. She's a good child and a good follower of God. And I know she will find it extremely difficult to survive in the world and might even have to turn to other outside sources for help. Like the Fallen Angels. I know God wouldn't want that to happen...I don't know what I am supposed to do now."

"If this is your chosen path, then I'm not going to stand in your way. It will be a hard blow for the Church to lose you, and to me personally. But God must've told you this, right?"

"I-I think so. This must be a trial set by God for me and Asia-chan. Even then...I'm not sure if I can or not. To leave here, to leave everything I have ever known for one person...I'm...not sure that I can do it. But I have to do it for Asia-chan, I just know it. I will do it Dulio-san...I need to do it."

"Then do it and don't look back. If you doubt yourself then you can't do it to your best. This Asia-san is really lucky to have you watching out for her huh."

Asia-chan is lucky huh. Having me watch out for her.

"I guess she is. But God is watching out for me. And Asia-chan also. She's been guided to me, right?"

"...I suppose she has. Anyway. This food is amazing as always! I will really miss this when you leave!"

"Ehehe, my food isn't the best Dulio-san. But thank you nonetheless."

So we then talk and eat until it is time to sleep. That was most likely the last time I will ever see Dulio-san again for along time.

* * *

><p>...The next day, I had told Griselda-sensei about me leaving today. She doesn't like the idea of me leaving but she isn't stopping me. Although, I am going to be branded as a deserter and I have to be fine with that. No, God will one day allow me back to the Church, I just know such things.<p>

"I-I am so sorry Griselda-sensei. Please forgive me."

I bowed to her. She doesn't look happy at all.

"Makoto...you are actually going to desert the Church for such things?"

"...I'm sorry. ...It hurts me so, but I can't understand why Asia-chan was excommunicated. She healed a Devil because she's kind. And I can't leave her to fend for herself. I am sorry sensei. I could apologize until I'm blue in the face and it isn't like I want to abandon my faith. No, I'm never going to abandon my faith. But...I just can't leave that girl to be alone. Even if I'm naive about the world, I can look after myself. She wouldn't be able to do such things as she was raised in the Church and maybe the Fallen Angels would prey on that..."

"I understand your reasoning's. And while I can't say that I would do the same, I at least acknowledge your reasons. They are for the right reasons. You have matured. I remember when you was so green you didn't know what was left and right. But looking at you now, I'm proud. Not of what you are doing, but proud of who you have become."

She's proud of me. I am happy about that at least.

"Thank you sensei, for everything."

I bowed one last time and gathered my things then left without looking back. I couldn't look back without shedding tears. Yes, it might seem strange for me to shed tears about something trivial like this. But I am leaving home technically. I have already said goodbye to Dulio-san this morning. We parted on good terms. As I near the entrance, two people obstruct my path. Xenovia-chan and Iri-chan.

"Ma-chan..."

"You really intend to leave?"

Iri-chan and Xenovia-chan ask in turn. I nod slightly and sadly.

"...I am."

"But why Ma-chan!? You don't have to leave! Is it because of what we talked about yesterday? Did you help a Devil?"

Xenovia-chan wanted to say something to Iri-chan's words but I put up my hand.

"No. To explain it..."

So I started explaining to them about Asia-chan. Iri-chan was understanding but Xenovia-chan wasn't as understanding. I do realize why she is feeling the way she is feeling. By the end of my story, Iri-chan had hugged herself tightly while having teary eyes.

"Iri-chan..."

"Yo...You can't leave! Ma-chan! You are our leader! What about the team!? W-What about our dream!? W-What about us becoming Angels...? Have you...given up on that dream? Don't you...want to stay around us anymore? Have we...are we not good enough?"

"What are you saying? Of course I want to be an Angel! Do you really think I'm leaving on my own choice!? If Asia-chan hadn't been excommunicated then I would've stayed with you...with the team forever! But that's no longer possible. If you or Xenovia-chan had been excommunicated then I would've done the same thing I am doing now. Please try and understand. Even if you can't right now, please at least understand for the future..."

Hug!

I'm cut off by a hug! Iri-chan hugged me tightly while shedding large tears. Don't cry Iri-chan. In the future, I'm sure God will let us meet up again.

"...Please don't leave..."

"I'm sorry...Iri-chan...don't worry about me, ok? Don't forget, I am one of the top exorcists...former exorcist now. And I've taught you all you know. I know you'll be fine."

"...Ma-chan...thank you for everything."

I smile and we stay in our embrace for a minute before breaking apart. She then leaves but I caught a glimpse of her face. Tears. That's what I saw then. I saw a sad face filled with tears. I then faced Xenovia-chan.

"..."

"...Hmph, I really can call you a small heretic now. I...don't like this current situation and next time we meet might be different circumstances. Right now, I can't tell if those are good or bad circumstances. But whatever the circumstances are, I wont attack you. To me personally, you are still the leader of the Trio. Irina and I will still be partners."

"I'm glad you'll be partners. Xenovia-chan...no matter what you think about me, don't blame Asia-chan for anything. Even if I am leaving because I have to keep her safe, it isn't her fault at all. Well, I best go before something else happens."

"Yeah. You best leave."

I nod and start walking away. I then pull out a bagel and throw it at Xenovia-chan.

Bang!

"Ow! You idiot! Don't throw bagels at me!"

"Had to. It might be the last time I do that. Goodbye Xenovia-chan."

"Yes. Goodbye Makoto."

With that parting, I leave the Vatican and head towards the airport. I couldn't look back or I would only end up staying.

* * *

><p>...I made it to the airport somehow and started looking for Asia-chan. She should be here soon. She had phoned me last night and she told me that the plane should have landed by now.<p>

I start looking around for Asia-chan. I have to find her so I can confirm her safety. Call me overprotective but Asia-chan is my most important friend. I suppose I'm not a true exorcist now...I wonder what I will do with my life now?

After 20 minutes of looking, I finally catch a glimpse of blonde. The blonde looked my way and smiled brightly. She ran over to me and I did the same. Once making it to one another, she hugs me tightly.

"Makoto-san! I am so sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing?"

She suddenly started apologizing to me for reasons unknown. She shouldn't apologize to me. She then kept apologizing to me while talking about how she got excommunicated from the Church. After she eventually calmed down, I had talked normally.

"Alright Asia-chan. We are going to be ok Asia-chan. Alright? Don't worry about anything, I will look after you."

"...Makoto-san...I-I am so sorry about everything..."

"No. Don't apologize again Asia-chan. It was that Devils fault. So, where shall we go now? We can go anywhere in the world now Asia-chan. I suppose we are a little free in that regard."

Even saying that normally doesn't portray what I am really feeling. Sadness, regret. But I'd never blame Asia-chan for such things.

"Erm...I will go anywhere as long as I'm with you Makoto-san."

"Then, why don't we go to japan? I've heard good things about japan. And I'm sure that there's always something good happening in japan. I personally want to check out this thing called anime. I believe that this anime would certainly be interesting to say the least."

"Ok then! Let us go to japan! I-I don't know much japanese however..."

"Ah, that's not a problem. I can help you learn japanese. I learned because I might've had a mission there one day..."

"Makoto-san? Are you ok?"

I nod my head.

"I'm...fine. Ok! Let us go and find us a plane to japan! Then we can find a place in japan to settle down!"

"S-Settle down? L-Like marriage!? I-I wouldn't mind such things..."

She trials off while poking her fingers together. What's that about?

"Marriage? Hehe, marriage huh. Maybe one day Asia-chan. For now, let us just get to japan then go from there!"

"Ok! Thank you for this Makoto-san. I would've been lost without you."

"That's what friends are for, right? Don't worry. God hasn't turned his back on you. And neither have I. That's why, we endure this and we will find our way back to God one day. When we do, God will be there welcoming us with open arms and congratulating us for our efforts on this trial set by him."

"That's exactly right Makoto-san! God has set this for me and you, and when we do the tasks God wants us to do, we will be welcomed by God again."

"Yup! Now, let us go for a new life Asia-chan. One laid for us by our God."

"Y-Yes!"

So taking one another's hands, we go to start a new life, but never forgetting the old one. Goodbye Iri-chan, Xenovia-chan, Griselda-sensei, Dulio-san. Let us meet in the future. Thank you for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends that! There is a reason Makoto left with Asia. It is also for developing romance between him and Rias. If he appeared later in volume three then Rias wouldn't fall for Makoto as she fell for Ise in canon in volume two. So if anyone was wondering the reason he left the Church to be with Asia, it was that. And Makoto does care about his friends above all else, besides God. They tie for number one with him. But not to worry, he will still be an Angel in the future under Gabriel herself!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem).**


	5. Chapter 5

**A new life**

Asia-chan and I have been travelling for awhile now. We left Rome and had made it to japan. We got a bus to this nice town called Kuoh. We are planning to stay in this Kuoh for a few days before moving on towards Tokyo to check that out. Since Tokyo isn't that far from this town, we can get there within a few hours.

But the main reason we are staying in Kuoh is because it is the closest we could get before running out of money. Yes, I will admit that we have run out of money, well nearly out of money anyway as we have enough for a room at a hotel for a night but I am planning to get us some money by doing odd jobs around this town. If we can get enough money to get to Tokyo then I will get a job in Tokyo while Asia-chan...well, that is to be decided right now. We continue to pray to God at least three times a day. We've not abandoned our faith and never will. No matter what happens.

"This town seems nice Makoto-san."

"Yes. But I get a strange feeling I should know something about this town. Maybe something to do with Devils...but I can't for the life of me remember what that single thing was."

"If it is important then it will come to you Makoto-san."

"Yes, I am sure you are right. For now, let us find somewhere we can get money. We have pretty much run out now save for a night at a hotel."

I just wish I had more money. We could've bypassed this town. I get a really strange feeling about this town. And I don't know what that is. I feel like it is an important location for Devils...or is it the Maous? Well, if it is the Maous then we best not stay here long. While I am confident in my abilities against Devils, I don't feel like fighting Maous. I don't think I would win against a Maou anyway. But...is this the town Maous pay close attention to? Well we wont be here long enough to know such things.

"Y-Yes. That is a problem...but what should we do?"

"Don't you remember? I am going to do odd jobs around this town. I haven't figured out everything but...we will have at least a place to sleep tonight Asia-chan. But not to worry, I will keep you safe Asia-chan."

"Hehe. I am sure Makoto-san will keep us safe."

"Well I wasn't an exorcist of the highest quality for nothing you know? If there's one thing in this world I can do then it is fight and defeat strong enemies. Even high class Devils have to beware around me!"

I am trying to encourage Asia-chan to cheer up. She feels guilty about my situation. It was my choice and I would stand by that choice no matter what happens. I would've done the same for any of the other people I consider a friend like Iri-chan, Xenovia-chan, Dulio-san and Griselda-sensei.

"I know! Hehe!"

I am happy she's smiling again. So like that, we journey to this towns centre. If there's anything like a job board or something then it will be in town. Once making it to the town centre, we start looking around. Well, a nun and priest might get funny looks. That's what clothes we are wearing. Maybe she would wear more...normal clothes. No, the word is casual clothing, yes?

"Hmmmmm...do you see anything Asia-chan?"

"Erm...nothing there...hmmmmm...Makoto-san! There! Look! A help wanted sign!"

A help wanted sign? I am shocked she can read it. Well, maybe it actually says help wanted rather than it being in japanese letterings. When I looked...it actually said help wanted. We go over...a cosplay cafe? What is a cosplay cafe? I know what a cafe is but to cosplay...what does it mean to cosplay?

"Well, you have a good eye Asia-chan. Let us find out what this cosplay cafe is. And maybe I can get a job there."

"Makoto-san. I've been thinking. I shouldn't leave it all up to you. Maybe I should work also?"

"I wouldn't want you to overdue something. No offense but you aren't the most athletic. While I don't know what it means to cosplay, but I do know that working in a cafe means you'd have to be on your feet for hours on end and deliver food and be polite about it."

"Even so...I still want to help Makoto-san. Maybe there's even a job that I could do!"

I sigh in defeat. She obviously isn't going to let it go.

"Ok. We will go and find out then."

"Ok!"

So like that we go in and ask to see the manager of this establishment. Once getting to this manager, I had started a dialogue with the person.

"You...want a job here?"

"Yes. I would like a job here please. We saw the help wanted sign in the window. And I would like to take a position at this very fine establishment."

"My, such a nice way to speak. You know what kind of cosplay we do around here?"

"...I don't know what cosplay is but I am willing to do anything as long as it is cash in hand."

"Ok. Allow me to explain about cosplay. I am shocked a native to japan doesn't know what cosplay is."

So this man, Hasegawa-san started explaining to us what cosplay was. Hehe, I didn't know people did such things. I had to retell Asia-chan everything Hasegawa-san was telling me as she didn't understand most of it. After explaining what cosplay was. He told me what kind of cosplay they do here.

"We do the Otouto and Imouto and Onii-sama and Onee-sama types at Hasegawa's. I think you both would be perfect as Otouto and Imouto types. Actually, we've been looking for new Otouto's and Imouto's."

Is that the same as cosplaying? Well, I will just go along with it since I'm not really well versed in such things. Asia-chan then pulled my arm.

"Whats wrong Asia-chan?"

"W-Will you ask about me?"

I nod at her and turn back to Hasegawa-san.

"Asia-chan doesn't know much japanese so...would it be possible if she has another type of job that doesn't involve talking to many people? Like...maybe...cooking? Asia-chan, you can cook right?"

"O-Oh yes! I can cook quite well!"

We both look at Hasegawa-san who nods to himself..

"Well, our chef does need an assistant."

So we went over the formalities and by the end of it. We got jobs as myself being an Otouto and Asia-chan being the cooks assistant. She can help cook some food. I had also asked about being paid daily and he said it wasn't a problem so we should be able to live!

* * *

><p>...The next day, I started my first day. I'm dressed as a cute Otouto apparently. A white shirt with matching shorts. Apparently, that means I am a pure type. W-Well, if I'm pure that means I'm an Angel! I'm an Angel Otouto! Asia-chan has been left in the kitchen, and I'm with someone teaching me how to do the proper ways to...seduce our customers. Seduce means...satisfy I believe. Yes satisfy by charming them. Ok! I can do such things. How hard can it be?<p>

"Well Makoto-kun. Since this is your first day, I will let you observe me and go from there."

"Ah, thank you very much Nagato-san."

I bowed. He then points to some girls.

"Look at me seduce these customers. The girls like it when you act cute and adorable. Obviously we don't do boys unless they ask for it. Even then, only a few are willing to do such things. Now watch me."

I nodded and he went over. Then he started chatting with them while taking their orders. As he was doing that, I was in awe. Who knew such things existed. As he was about to leave, he got money from them. They don't pay yet, right? He then walks away but not before they slap him on the butt! Isn't that very naughty? He came over to me with a smile.

"And that's how it is done. I even got tipped. If you follow my example then you'll do fine here. Hey, here's a regular. She always likes the Otouto type. So why don't you give this one a try?"

Nagato-san pointed to someone. This person had red hair, long red hair. A female and...a Devil. I can sense demonic energy. And the girl next to her has demonic power also. She has black hair and glasses. Good thing I've come prepared for such things. I have worn a ring that suppresses my power from being detected and I've given Asia-chan the same thing. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves. I got them from the Vatican for being who I am and I did a little ritual on them to enhance the power. It would take a great deal of power to be able to sense me. Even then, we only put them on before coming to this town. So, if anyone was following us before coming here...well, I don't like thinking about such things.

"If you think so then I will do it yes! I will try!"

"Good. Go along then."

I nod and go over with a smile on my face. As I was about to speak, the red haired Devil speaks.

"Fuck off Sona!"

"Don't tell me to fuck off ape! You drag me here and you tell me to fuck off!? Seriously!?"

"Don't call me an ape! And I didn't drag you here, you fucking stalked me here! This is my favourite place yet you are ruining it! Now fuck off and leave me alone!"

Erm...what should I do here? As I was about to leave, the red head looked at me with a red face.

"Ara, hello there cutie. I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new?"

"H-Hello. Yes I am new here."

She starts drooling while looking over me.

"So fucking adorable. Auu, this is why I love this place~ So my cute little server, what is your sexy name?"

"...Makoto. That is my name Onee-sama."

Her nose bleeds while her friend gives her a strange look.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Fuck off Sona! Seriously! Just fuck off! This is my Onee-sama/Otouto time! Don't fucking ruin it you slut!"

The girl named...Sona-san shook her head at this ape. I don't know her name but Sona-san called her an ape. So, what should I call her? Onee-sama? But those words she was saying...aren't those naughty type of words?

"Erm...Onee-sama..."

"Yes my adorable Otouto? What do you want off Onee-sama?"

She's kind of scaring me. Is this the temptation of the Devils I've heard about?

"W-What is it you'd like to order?"

"Well, what's good here? Besides you of course."

I felt my face heat up slightly as she sent a wink at me...no! I wont be won over by the Devils! Her friend is giving her a wary look as she looks at me while licking her lips.

"W-Well, today's specials are..."

So I start explaining to her about the specials and what not. As I was explaining the specials, she had made me sit down and had wrapped an arm around my shoulder, bringing me closer to her. Ehehe, I don't know what to do right now.

"Hmmm, they all seem nice. What do you recommend my cutest Otouto?"

"Erm...I've heard good things about the Miso soup Onee-sama."

"Then, Miso soup it is my sexy Otouto."

"Actually, make that two please."

The girl Sona-san said. Sona-san...where have I heard that name before? Hmmmm...no, it isn't coming to me.

"Sona, you aren't eating are you? Since you are on a diet because you are so fat and round! You bounce off the ground! Your name is Sona! Sona tubb's! Tubby tubb's!"

"I am not on a diet! I don't need to be on one! And don't call me tubb's! You need to go on a serious diet! Not your banana diet!"

The red head burst out crying at Sona-sans words. The girl Sona-san laughed to herself at the expense of the red head.

"Tubb's!"

"Don't call me tubb's Sona!"

I then clap my hands to get their attention.

"T-Then it is two Miso soups for the lovely Onee-sama's!"

The red head blushed again while nose bleeding. The girl Sona-san gains a slight red face. I am copying Nagato-san. He called the girls lovely Onee-sama's and it seemed to work.

"You are so cute Makoto-kun. Say, could you call me Rias-Nee-sama instead?"

"R-Rias-Nee-sama..."

She foams at the mouth, then wraps me up in a hug! Uwah! I feel complicated right now...Rias. Hmmmm, Rias-san and Sona-san...ugh...I know this. I vaguely remember...oooh! I remember now! Rias-san and Sona-san. These two names came up once when Griselda-sensei was teaching me about Devils and such! Rias-san is the...sister of a Maou and so is Sona-san! I quickly stand up and bow politely!

"I-I will go and get your orders Rias-Nee-sama, Onee-sama!"

"Wait a second Otouto. Here's a little extra for the cute service. You have become my number one server here for your cuteness and politeness. So damn sexy you are."

She hands me some money...w-wow, that's quite abit.

"A-Are you sure this is a-alright?"

"Hmmm? What are you saying? Of course it is alright. I always tip my favourite boy. And you are my favourite boy."

"Rias, you are really creepy."

When Sona-san said that, Rias-san put up her middle finger. Does that mean something? Sona-san looks offended by her putting up her middle finger.

"Bitch."

"Don't call me a bitch Rias!"

"I-If you'll excuse me."

I bowed and left but not before I felt Rias-sans hands groped my butt! Isn't that a little inappropriate!? I go towards the kitchen and give the order to the person. Then after giving the order, I go towards Asia-chan then drag her to a quiet area.

"I-Is something the matter Makoto-san?"

"I finally remember why this town seems familiar to me."

"W-What is it? What did you remember?"

I take a breath then explain to her.

"The sisters of the Maou live in this town. Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. The former is related to the Lucifer Maou and the latter is related to the Leviathan Maou. I can't believe I didn't remember such things before. And what's more, they both are sat right inside there."

She pales at me.

"Y-You..."

"I am serious. But I wouldn't let such things hurt you Asia-chan. As long as we keep our distance, we are going to be fine. Besides, I know of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri and her servants power. I am confident that I can handle the groups."

"A-Are you really that strong?"

"Well, I'm just stronger than the current them. I just know that because the Church likes keeping tabs on such things, and I have...I mean, I had information about such things. I was once a high ranking exorcist and as such, was privy to information regarding certain areas. Of course, the information is over 2 months old, but I'm sure nothing major has happened to them. So, they should be below me right now."

"W-Well, that's a relief Makoto-san."

"Yes. But to be on the safe side, we need to get some money then leave here. I wouldn't want to cause a war by staying in this town longer than necessary. So make sure you keep that ring on at all times, ok?"

She nods at me with a happy face.

"I am so happy you are here with me Makoto-san! I wouldn't know what to do if I was alone."

"Well, it is a good thing you aren't alone then, isn't it?"

She nods and hugs me. So affectionate. I then went back to the Devil girls with their food.

"H-Here you are lovely Onee-sama, Rias-Nee-sama!"

"O-Oh, thank you very much."

"You are fucking sexy."

Sona-san and Rias-san said in turn. I put the food down for them.

"You'll have to forgive her. She is a shotacon and well, you are classed as a Shota so...I am sorry for her behaviour."

What is a shotacon? I'm classed as a Shota? What is it? Is it a good thing? Shota...

"Sona! Seriously! Just devour your food and keep your fat mouth shut!"

"Why don't you devour your Shota's ape!?"

"Seriously shut the fuck up! And don't start with the ape! My Makoto-kun is right there! So don't make me out to be a nutter in front of him!"

I'm hers now? I haven't been reincarnated as a Devil. Sona-san narrows her eyes in confusion.

"I don't make you out to be one. You do that well enough on your own."

"Doctor! Tell her! She's hurting me everyday with her worlds!"

"With my...worlds...? How do I...what? I don't understand ape. What do you mean by my worlds?"

Rias-san gains an embarrassed face and looks away. Then tears come down her face. Erm...I bow and leave the area. I didn't know what else to do.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, I had been wary of various powers in this town. By the end of the day, Asia-chan and I was returning to our hotel room. It wasn't fancy or anything so it was quite cheap. Since we got lots of money we can stay in their for a few nights. Just need more before going to Tokyo then we can finally settle down peacefully.<p>

I'm shocked how well I am handling this all. Usually, I wouldn't know what to do. Maybe it is because I'm not doing it for myself, rather for someone else. Yes, that's the reason, isn't it? I'm doing this all for Asia-chan so that's why my mind is focused. If I worry about someone else, then that means I can personally become a stronger person for that person.

Take Asia-chan for example, she is a girl who doesn't know much about the outside. While I'm not saying I know more about the outside world because I don't but I've been in it more than Asia-chan has.

...For me to just notice now. Hehe, I really am becoming a little relaxed. I will have to be on high alert from now on.

"Come out Fallen Angel."

Asia-chan stops at my words and looks around. I turn around to see a Fallen Angel. She has black hair running all the way down to her hips and violet eyes.

"So, the rumours are true after all. Makoto of the Purple Flames isn't an exorcist anymore."

So the words out already huh. Yes, I didn't expect it to stay secret for long. I'm not shocked however. Even if people know such things, it doesn't mean anything to me.

"That is correct Fallen Angel. No, more like I am still an exorcist by nature. But, I am currently not with the Church. So, what business do you have here? Is your objective me, Asia-chan or is it some other agenda?"

"All of them. A chance to take out one of the ultimate exorcists. Well, I can't pass that up now, can I?"

I summon purple flames around me while placing a barrier around Asia-chan. I know the basics of magic anyway. Enough to place barriers around people. By some miracle this Fallen Angel gets past me, the barrier will hold.

"You have been tracking us since we came to japan, haven't you?"

I state more than ask. I had a feeling something was watching us but the power output was weak so I couldn't tell who it was exactly.

"Heh, that's right. Pretty smart for the exiled exorcist."

"I chose to take a break as it where. I've not actually been exiled. So Fallen Angel. If you attempt to attack me then I wont hold back."

In her hand, the power of light gathered and she shot out a light spear at me. I use my flames to block the light spear easily. She's a two winged Fallen Angel huh. I've dealt with eight winged Fallen Angels alone. This one wont be anything. Surprised by my defensive capabilities, she summons more light spears and attacks with them.

"Hmmmm, Fallen Angel. Please save yourself the humiliation and give up."

I advised politely. However the Fallen Angel didn't stop her attack and continued to launch light spears at me. Of course by my wall of purple flames I stopped the assault easily.

"I did warn you."

I then dashed towards the Fallen Angel girl and delivered a powerful punch to her abdomen. She went down with a thud. She would do. I used quite abit of physical strength to bring her down with a single punch. I've trained my body as well as my Sacred Gear. I am quite the formidable opponent. Despite my size, I am quite physically strong.

"Guah!"

She spat out bile and lied on the floor in pain.

"Fallen Angel. Don't target Asia-chan and I. I advise against such actions. So please think clearly before challenging someone like myself. I will let you live this time. Next time, I wont be so nice about such actions. Especially if they are against Asia-chan. So, take myself and Asia-chan off your list. I would of course offer you repentance if you want to repent. If you ever feel like begging God for forgiveness, then please find me because I will help you find God again. I always offer it to Fallen Angels who can be redeemed, but they never take me up on my actions...hmmmm, oh well. Goodbye Fallen Angel."

"...Raynare...if you are leaving then know my name. It is Raynare."

"Raynare-san then. Until next time I suppose. Please remember my words and think about begging for forgiveness from God."

I leave Raynare-san where she is. She will recover within ten or so minutes. I've only stunned her. If I wanted to finish her off then I would. But I only kill when it is necessary. I go over to Asia-chan and release the barrier. She hugs my arm as we leave the area.

* * *

><p><strong>And they are in Kuoh! Ok, to answer a question from one of the reviewers, the reason why Makoto will have the bigger harem is because the story will focus more on Makoto than Ise. Not to say he wont be important but this story focuses more on Makoto so that's the reason.<strong>

**About Kuroka, I will decide which harem to place her in by next chapter. Galatine as a weapon for Makoto. It is a possibility. Since it is the sister sword of Excalibur, maybe it could have similar abilities? Thank you for reading everyone!**

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Issei meets Makoto**

We've been in this job of sorts for a few days now. It is a strange feeling. I see that girl Rias-san everyday now. Of course she doesn't know about me being a former exorcist. I also see some other Devils come in here. Well, as long as they don't know about my and Asia-chan's identity then that's fine with me. Well, this is just another day of work I suppose. When I finish tonight, I think I will treat Asia-chan to a nice meal. Thanks to various customers, I get tipped a lot. Nagato-san said it is because I am cute without even trying. So, I guess that's a good thing.

"Hello Makoto-kun~"

One of my...I don't even know the word. Usual's? No, it is regulars. I guess that's the word. Rias-san is one of my regulars. I'm a hit apparently. Even Hasegawa-san said so himself. He has seen profits rise since my being here. And he doesn't want me to leave. Hehe, soon though we are leaving. We've got quite abit of money and don't need to stay here much longer. Especially with other Devils and such around.

I went over to Rias-san and adopt a smile. A strained smile at best.

"H-Hello Rias-Nee-sama. Good day to you."

"Ooh yeah it is a good day. My day has just gotten a whole lot better!"

She's really nice. She is referring to seeing me right? I believe she is.

"I-Is that because of me?"

I pointed to myself. Her face became that of delight and she nodded fast.

"Hell yeah! You are my favourite after all! So my cute Makoto-kun. What's good today?"

"W-Well, there's lots of good things. Everything here is pretty amazing."

She then puts a hand to her mouth as if she has forgotten something.

"Ooh, that's right. How rude of me. I haven't introduced my good friend. This is Toujou Koneko. Koneko, this is Makoto-kun~ He's like super cute isn't he?"

When I looked past Rias-san. I saw a girl. She's obviously a Devil also. I can't tell what piece but I know she wasn't originally a Devil...wait. Toujou Koneko-san huh...hmmmmm, right. She is Rias-sans Rook. And also a Nekomata. No, to be more precise, she is a Nekoshou. Ugh, she might be able to smell me. I mean the holy power I radiate. Well, even if she does, I don't care. I can defend myself.

"Hello there Toujou-san. It is nice to meet you."

I bowed to her. She bowed her head at me while looking at me questioningly.

"...Nice to meet you."

"My, so polite. So, what can I get Rias-Nee-sama and Toujou-san?"

"...Call me Imouto."

Eh? She wants me to call her that? I've never done the Onii-sama bit before. Rias-san sends a look at Toujou-san who just gives an emotionless stare back.

"I-If that is your wish Imouto-san. Then Rias-Nee-sama, Imouto-san. What can I get you?"

"Erm...hmmmm, how about if I have you?"

"Ehehe, you can't eat me Rias-Nee-sama."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you? But it is quite common for the Onee-sama to eat the Otouto."

Is it? Can the Onee-sama really eat the Otouto? I had no idea! I don't want to be eaten! Uwah! I should've stayed in the Vatican! No one wanted to eat me there! As I give a dubious look, Toujou-san shook her head at Rias-san.

"...Don't take Buchou literally Onii-san."

Ehehe, these people really get into it huh. Rias-san turned to Toujou-san with a annoyed look.

"Koneko! Don't! This is my Makoto-kun time~ I only brought you because it looks strange if I come on my own."

That's the only reason Toujou-san is here? Toujou-san just gave another stare at her. Rias-sans face turns red like her hair.

"Whatever Koneko! Stay silent! Yeah. That's right. I know all about it!"

All about what? I was in a state of confusion when Rias-san looks at me...

"Makoto-kun~ Can you twitch your body for me today?"

"T-Twitch my body?"

I had to ask. I didn't know what she meant.

"Yeah, you know. Wriggle around for me? I will give you an extra big tip if you do."

An extra big tip? Well, the money would be handy. I comply with her and start wriggling around on the spot.

"Ooh shit yeah~ That's it baby~ Wriggle that Shota body around~"

She sounds really happy right now. Toujou-san is giving her a strange look. I still don't know what a Shota is. It must be good if she calls me a Shota.

"Makoto-kun~ Will you turn around and do the same thing?"

"O-Ok Rias-Nee-sama."

So I turn around and start wriggling around again. I don't get what's happening right now. I hear slurping noises coming from behind me.

"That butt is amazing~ This is like watching porn~"

"Whats porn?"

I let the words slip out of my mouth. I then feel a hand slap my butt! I turn around and see the mischievous face of Rias-san and the scared face of Toujou-san. Toujou-san is giving Rias-san a scared look.

"Porn? You don't know?"

"...No, I must admit that's the first time I've heard the word before. And I presume you don't mean as in the chess Pawn."

"That's right. Porn is people having sex. You know my favourite porn is Shota porn."

People having...S-S-SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!? THAT'S NAUGHTY!

"Y-YOU CANT DO THAT! W-WOULDN'T IT BE BAD FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ARE DOING THE ACT OF LOVE IF YOU WATCHED!?"

"My so innocent. Are you a saint? The porn is recorded. It isn't live. And they get paid for doing it. You can get live porn but I prefer my Shota porn. It is the best. Hey, maybe you should make a porno Makoto-kun."

"I-I couldn't do such things..."

Rias-san stands up and hugs me into her chest! Uwah! I am sure I am not supposed to do stuff like this! I then feel her hands grab my butt and squeeze it! Uwah! This is very inappropriate!

"...Buchou...isn't that sexual harassment?"

I hear Toujou-san say. Rias-san stops what she is doing and glares at her.

"Not if he wants it. And he does want it. You see, we have this connection. Onee-sama/Otouto connection. It is very deep and I can always tell that he wants me to run my hands all over his Shota body...ooh yeah..."

"...Buchou...it is wrong to do such things in a cafe."

Rias-san sighs and sits down. Phew, I thought something naughty was going to happen.

"Whatever Koneko. You don't want me to have fun. I still liked you unlike that dyke Sona. You are on my list like that butch Sona. Something was clearly messed up when she was born. She got the height of a normal person yet the breasts of a loli! Pick one Sona! Be a loli or an average sized person with normal sized breasts! Not an average sized person with loli breasts! It doesn't work you freak!"

I might regret asking this but...

"W-What is a loli?"

"Oh? You don't know? It is Koneko. She's a loli of the highest order. Take a look at her, and that's your answer."

I take a look at Toujou-san who gives me an emotionless stare back. Ehehe...I still don't see it. Is it her height? Is it her...hair colour? I don't know. Uu, I am over thinking this!

I then felt someone touch my shoulder. It was Asia-chan's nervous hand. Yes. Even though I wouldn't let these Devils touch Asia-chan, she is still nervous around them.

"Makoto-san. Nagato-san said that he needs you to help him with a customer. The customer-san has asked for a double dose. I don't know what that means but he asked me to get you straight away."

"A double dose of what?"

"I-I can't really comment. I don't know either. But Nagato-san said it was important."

"Ah, then I will be right over. Please tell him for me Asia-chan."

She does the peace sign and leaves. Hehe, so cute. I then turn back to the Devils.

"I-If you would excuse me. A colleague of mine needs help."

"No! You are mine! I refuse to let anyone else have you! Ugh! You tell this Nagato-san that you are currently with me!"

"...I will only be a few minutes."

She narrows her eyes in the direction of Nagato-san. Nagato-san himself flashes a peace sign at her which makes her eyes narrow even more. I then leave to Nagato-sans side.

"I-Is something wrong Nagato-san?"

"Uh, no. I was making a little lie. I thought you could do with a break from her. She is kind of...fixated on you or something. Everyone needs a break. Why don't you take one with Asia-san while I deal with her."

"Ehehe, she might not like that."

"Well she will have to or she can leave. Simple as, right?"

I shrug my shoulders but do as he asks and take a break with Asia-chan. I go into the back and have some lunch of my own along with Asia-chan.

"Hmmm, it is nice that we can eat the food they make here for free, isn't it Makoto-san?"

"Yeah! I was thinking tonight, do you want to get an expensive meal? Since we have more than enough. We should be able to leave town in a few days so I thought we could have a bon voyage type of meal since we will be setting off on a new journey?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea Makoto-san! Yes, a new journey."

She smiles at me and I do the same. Then the door bursts open! It is Rias-san and she's looking at me with teary eyes. I take a bite of my meal as she comes over and wordlessly hugs me.

"I-Is something wrong?"

"That idiot said you are taking a break and I wanted to see if it was true! You, who is my favourite server has abandoned me! Uwah! Please come and service me! Serve me, serve me I mean."

"C-Can I just eat my lunch first?"

She sighs sadly.

"...If you must. But please come and serve me soon!"

"I-Its a promise. If you can wait for about five minutes then I will be right there."

"I will always wait for you."

She sent a wink my way and left. I need to get out of this town soon. The Devils are trying to corrupt my faith in God. However, it wont work! Try as you might Devils, I wont ever be corrupted from the Lord! He is my God after all!

"Ehehe..."

"S-So...that's who you deal with Makoto-san?"

"Pretty much yes. She's a certainly unique person to say the least. But in a few days, we wont have to worry about such things."

"That's certainly true! But Makoto-san, I've been thinking. One day, I would like to go to school. You know, like normal people our age do."

A school huh. She wants to attend school.

"Honestly?"

"Y-Yes. That's what I want to do. It might be selfish but that's what I want to do also."

"Well...if that's what you want, then why not do it? If you want to go to school, then go to one. I don't mind if that's your dream. Alright! I will make it happen! School is something you want so I will make it happen!"

She smiles brightly and hugs me. Hehe, don't worry Asia-chan. I will make your dream of attending school true.

* * *

><p>By the next day, I had begun looking into schools for Asia-chan. If she wants to do that then that's fine. I will work while she attends school. I don't need to attend school as I have pretty much passed all the criteria for school. Or at least passed all of what Griselda-sensei taught me. According to her, I had passed a college level of education. An exorcist has to be smart as well as strong. If you are both of these things then you will be able to survive in the world.<p>

While walking outside on my break, my eyes caught someone else's. I know this person. Freed Zelzan. Hmph, so he is in this town huh. He flashed me a disgusting smile. If people weren't around, I would go over there and lay him to rest for what he has done in Gods name.

He comes over to me while I narrow my eyes.

"Aye aye! What's up boss!?"

"Don't speak to me Freed. What you have done is a crime against the Church. You are a heretic of the highest grade. If you want to keep breathing then I suggest you leave. I take what you have done very seriously."

"Ah, but boss! You are my most important boss ya know!?"

"Don't call me boss. I stopped being related to you in anyway the day your crimes against the Church became known."

He then puts on a sadistic smirk.

"But...I heard you got excommunicated also. So have you been a bad boy boss?"

"Whatever you have or haven't heard is nothing that concerns you. Now leave and I might let you live."

He moves closer to me so I grab him by the throat out of view of others.

"Leave, now."

I threaten darkly. I could crush his windpipe if I wanted. God doesn't want this person around. It is obvious. He is a criminal of the highest grade. I shove him away from me while glaring at him. Even Freed isn't so nuts as to attack while people are around. And he knows he would lose to me anyway. I'm just stronger than he is.

"Ararara! It seems boss is angry! Oooh! Don't hurt me boss-sama! Actually, I heard about you beating a Fallen Angel! You know she's my boss-sama also!? The power of the mighty Fallen Angel-sama's are cool!"

"Freed. Just go."

I summon my purple flames in my hand and point it at Freed. Freed lets out a squeal and runs away. I unsummon my purple flames and continue enjoying my break. The idiot Freed has ruined my break now. Ugh. He really annoys me.

After my break that was ruined, I get back to work. Once my day had ended, I had walked towards a local shop to get some supplies for Asia-chan and I. Asia-chan is already at the hotel room and a barrier is around it concealing her presence from anyone that might be looking for her.

I near a park and when I was about to pass it, I saw a Fallen Angel. Deciding to see what it was, I check it out. I can see the Fallen Angel more clearly now when I got closer. As I was about to do something, I saw him stab a boy. He appears to be around my age the boy he attacked. W-What? Why would a Fallen Angel attack a boy? I go over calmly.

"You. Fallen Angel. Why did you just stab this human?"

I checked on the boy...he is practically dead. I think he has like a minute or so left. He looks at me with sad regretful eyes. The Fallen Angel man laughs.

"Hahahahaha! This weak boy wasn't worth it! A Sacred Gear! More like loser!"

So this boy had a Sacred Gear huh. I activate my Sacred Gear.

"If you want to see a Sacred Gear then please look at this one!"

The flames summon around me and I point my hand at the Fallen Angel!

"Time to be purified in the name of the Lord!"

I would usually give people like this the chance to explain themselves but he has just attacked a boy for possessing a Sacred Gear. And has nearly killed him. Sacred Gears are Gods gifts and he has attacked someone for having a gift from God! I fire the flames in the form of a cross. The flames make impact with the Fallen Angel who tried desperately to fire light spears at it but it didn't even slow it down.

"Ohyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

With a pained cry, I erased the Fallen Angel from the world. The Fallen Angel died with my purple flames. I then bowed down to this boy.

"..."

"You don't have to speak. God will look after you now in Heaven. I can tell you have a good soul. God will welcome you to Heaven. I will say a prayer for you."

As I was about to put my hands together to recite a prayer for this poor soul, he reaches up and grabs my arm.

"...Y-You...a-are an...Angel...r-right?"

"Hopefully one day. Don't worry about it..."

"...Hyoudou...Issei..."

"Oh is that your name Hyoudou-san? Well, I will send a prayer up to Heaven for Hyoudou Issei-san to become well liked in Heaven! I am sorry this fate befell you. I took revenge for you. That person can't hurt anyone anymore."

"...Thank you...Angel-san..."

Angel-san huh. I do wonder if I can become an Angel in the future. Just then I felt a demonic force near me. When I looked, it was a the Gremory family symbol. It was on the ground. Ooh wait, don't tell me that this boy is about to become a Devil?

"Goodbye Hyoudou Issei-san. I believe something is about to happen to you. It was nice meeting you."

I then left so they person who was coming couldn't see me. I hid and made my presence undetectable. The person who appeared was of course the Princess red head. The girl called Rias-san.

"Fuck sake. What happened here?"

She looked around then bent down and looked at Hyoudou-san.

"Shit. You have a Sacred Gear. A strong one at that. Well, I will pick it up, your life that is. All you have to do is live for me you bastard."

She then produced something. Chess pieces. Those things are Evil Pieces. So that's what they are like huh. I've never ever seen such things before. I have seen reincarnated Devils but never the tools to reincarnate Devils.

She placed one two...all eight of those Pawns to the boy Hyoudou-sans chest. They went inside his chest as she said some ritual stuff. He glowed red like her demonic power. Iyaa. I just watched a reincarnation huh. It would be totally cool if those things could turn people into Angels instead. An Angels version of those Evil Pieces. I then leave the area. Who knows what she might do if she saw me here. She might go crazy and attack. Who knows?

I got some stuff from the shops and went home. Well, home is wherever we hang our hats as they might say. I went into the room and sat down on my bed. Asia-chan's bed is right next to my own. She comes over and smiles.

"Food?"

"Ah, yes. Please eat up."

I got out the stuff from the local shop. Poor boy is a Devil now. But to take all eight chess pieces and a Sacred Gear that the Fallen Angel man mentioned...I wonder what that could mean? What Sacred Gear could this person have? Hyoudou Issei-san. Is that a person I should keep my eye on?

"Makoto-san. Is something troubling you?"

"No...its just, I saw someone get reincarnated as a Devil. Hyoudou Issei-san. I was just wondering why a Fallen Angel would kill a human with an unknown Sacred Gear. I had heard that Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels had a Sacred Gear obsession. I might've thought that if the Sacred Gear was strong then the Fallen Angels might want to covert that Sacred Gear. Then again, the Fallen Angel didn't sound like it was...so why not leave him alone?"

Asia-chan went quiet about the Devils reincarnation. Devils must be a sore subject since it is one of those put Asia-chan in this situation in the first place. Hmmmm, I wonder if the Devil was actually nice or bad...?

"...I-I don't know. Maybe the Fallen Angel-san might've had a reason we don't know about? Or maybe the Fallen Angel-san killed the person because they felt like it?"

"Hmmm, that could be possible. The Fallen Angel might've killed this Hyoudou Issei-san because he felt like it. I suppose worrying about it wont do us any good. We should stay away from the supernatural in this town as much as possible."

That's what I think anyway. What should we do? Nothing. That's my answer. Hyoudou Issei-san is a Devil now. I wonder if he'll like being a Devil...? I wouldn't know because I don't know the person. But I did get a good feeling from him so he isn't evil. And with Rias-san as a Master...well, I am sure that he will have a fun time...ehehe, I'm over thinking this.

Yeah, I am definitely over thinking this. Devils are Devils so they can do whatever Devils do. As long as they aren't bad, then they aren't a concern of mine! Hmmmm, I wonder what will happen from now on...

* * *

><p><strong>And, I will leave it there! Well, Kuroka is with Issei. To answer a question from DarkPlasmaDragon. Makoto wont be a Devil, he will be an Angel. To Banpaia Hime, you mean Gasper yes? Just wanted to make sure. And finally, Issei will unlock Balance Breaker and True Queen with the help of the other girls in his harem instead of Rias.<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kuroka, Kiyome.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meeting the Devils!**

As another day happens upon me and I was just casually walking along, minding my own business. I come across someone I didn't think I would come across. Why is he here all of a sudden? I was only walking towards work. Asia-chan is already there as she went in early. I had to get something from the shops but it seems by me doing that...I had come across this person.

"Y-You are that person...Angel-san! From that time!"

"Uh...what do you mean Hyo...person I don't know?"

"D-Don't pretend! I remember you from the park! The Angel-san who got revenge for me! I've been looking for you to thank you!"

To thank me? For what? Killing the Fallen Angel? It isn't exactly something I do for fun. I do it because I want to keep the world safe. Make the world better.

"Ehehe, are you sure you aren't confusing me for someone else?"

"No! I remember clearly! You took revenge for me...for that guy killing me...thank you Angel-san."

He bowed to me. I never thought a Devil would bow to me. I wonder if he knows he's a Devil? There's a good chance if he remembers that night. Either that or Rias-san told him about his new status.

"I-I'm not an Angel."

"Although you want to be one, right? That's what you said!"

I did say that sort of. I said one day perhaps or something similar. He remembered that huh. I guess I'm not a good liar after all. I never do it so that's the reason I'm no good at lying.

"...Ok, cats out of the bag. I am the person from that night. But whatever you do...you know what you are right?"

"A Devil? Yes, I know. Buchou told me about it."

Well that's not a surprise. It has been quite a few days since then. Asia-chan and I are planning to leave town tomorrow. Nothing is keeping us here. We've got the money and we don't need to be here anymore.

"I see. Then, you can't tell your Master about me. Is that clear? If she knew, well she wouldn't like it."

"Erm...is it because Angels and Devils are at war with one another?"

"Ehehe, yes that's right. But I'm not an Angel. I'm an exorcist...former that is. But don't worry, I don't attack Devils unless they are bad. I know about the Gremory clan. They are apparently quite affectionate. And you don't have to worry about keeping the secret long as tomorrow I will be gone from this town."

"So...you are an exorcist huh. Why aren't I afraid of you? Buchou told me that exorcists are enemies to us Devils, especially exiled exorcists like what I think you are from what you said, yet you don't seem to be bad to me."

"Thank you very much Hyoudou-san. I'm not bad. You seem quite nice to me also. But you see. It wouldn't matter to your Master if I'm nice or not. She's a high ranking Devil from the family of Gremory. So, will you keep my secret just for a little longer?"

I bowed as I asked that. He gives me a confusing look before nodding. Phew. That's a disaster averted.

"Secrets safe with me. Ehehe, I don't even know your name."

"Ooh my. How rude of me. My name is Nakashima Makoto. Please call me Makoto."

"Ah, Makoto then. Since you know my name, call me Ise. Everyone does anyway."

"...So Ise-san then?"

He nods at me happily. Hmmm, I didn't think I would ever converse with a Devil. He doesn't seem bad to me. Like I thought the first time I met him.

"Ooh yeah! You said something about leaving tomorrow? Why?"

"Devils town, former exorcist. Doesn't really work does it? If you'd like the full story then come by Hasegawa's cosplay cafe sometime today. I would give you the full explanation."

"H-Hasegawa's? You...work there?"

I move my head slightly in agreement. I work there until tonight.

"Yup! I'm an Otouto. Your Master Rias-san frequents the place. She might be there now actually."

"...Ooh right! She does talk about her Makoto-kun~ I guess that's you?"

"I suppose so. Unless there's another Makoto there she knows? Anyway, I'm going to have to go now actually. Ehehe, last day and all that."

"Ah, then maybe I should come now? It isn't a school day, and maybe I could get a discount...?"

He wants a discount? He gives me a coy smile. Ehehe, I suppose...no, I have a better idea.

"Ehehe, a discount huh? Well, I could give you a free meal since you died by a Fallen Angels hands. I should've done something about them in the first place. Maybe it is naive to think that Fallen Angels are actually kind... No, I believe Fallen Angels can be redeemed. Nearly everyone can be redeemed in the eyes of God."

"So you are like super religious then?"

Super religious huh. I am quite religious I suppose.

"I'd die if I couldn't worship God anymore. It might sound extreme to some but God is my lifeline. He's what keeps me going. It might be impossible for someone who isn't a believer like myself to understand but God is...one day I will be an Angel. That's my aim in life. To become an Angel. Anyway, let us go and I will give you a free big meal! What's the word...on the house as they say, yes?"

"Ye-Yes that's right! On the house! Let us go then, Makoto!"

"Ok Ise-san!"

So Ise-san and I head towards Hasegawa's cosplay cafe. Once getting there, before I could actually open the door, Asia-chan comes shooting out and clings to me!

"Ma...Makoto-san! I am so happy you have come! That girl...Rias-san is very upset and is using bad language towards everyone!"

"B-Bad language? Why?"

"She keeps shouting about you not being there. I think the police might be called soon."

That is serious. I had shared a look with Ise-san before we entered the building.

"MAKOTO-KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!?"

Makoto-kyun huh? I've heard fangirls use kyun instead of kun. Is Rias-san my fangirl now? I'm kind of scared of her.

"...Rias-Nee-sama."

She stops screaming and looks in my direction. She smiles brightly and rushes over. She then wraps me up in a hug while touching various parts of my body, mainly my butt.

"Makoto-kyun! Is it true you are like leaving this place!?"

"Ehehe, I have to move on from here."

"Fuck that shit! You stay with me here! I will hire you if they are firing you! You can be my Otouto servant or something! Just don't leave me here! I need my daily dose of Shota goodness!"

I bet she wouldn't say that if she knew what I really was.

"...Sorry, but I can't stay in this town."

"Why!? Makoto-kyun! You have to stay here with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

She then looked at Ise-san and narrowed her eyes.

"Have you done something to Makoto-kyun? You fucking would do something to my Makoto-kyun you bastard!"

"I-I haven't done anything Buchou! I swear I haven't!"

"Yeah likely story! It is a funny coincidence that the day I find out Makoto-kyun has to leave, you suddenly appear near him? Yeah, I believe you've done something to my Makoto-kyun!"

This could go on for awhile, and it did. They spent the best part of an hour arguing. Eventually things calmed down and I was able to get back to work while serving these people. Like I had promised Ise-san. I gave him a free meal while talking away from Rias-san. She didn't want Ise-san sitting near her because apparently, he has caused her nothing but pain. I don't really understand it but that's what I heard from her.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, I felt a little happy. Tomorrow we are going to Tokyo to start a new life as people might say! But when I was about to head home with Asia-chan, a blonde haired girl got in our way.<p>

"Nakashima Makoto. You are that person correct?"

The girl asked me. I nodded slightly at her.

"Yes. Who might you be?"

"Kiba Yumi. You, are one of the top exorcists, aren't you? You...are connected to the holy sword Excalibur and even have a holy relic as a Longinus!"

"Hmmm, that's correct about the holy relic but I'm not currently connected to the Excalibur's. Is there a reason you are here Devil-san?"

I know she's a Devil. And I remember the name. She is Rias-sans Knight. Asia-chan clings to my shirt tightly. The girl created a sword in her hand. Is she going to attack me?

"Why...why are you here in this town exorcist!?"

"Heh, please put that sword away before you hurt yourself. If you know who I am then you know the current you can't win against the likes of me."

"Don't mess around! I asked you a question and I want it answering!"

"You can't frighten me little girl. If that's what you are trying to do. So, put the sword away and we can talk like civil people."

She gripped the sword tightly. Hmmmm, I was going to go to bed now but I guess I have to stop this Devil-san. I don't think she will stop unless I stop her myself. If she attacks then it is self defence.

"Talk...I never got the chance to be heard by people like you!"

"Excuse me. But what do you mean by people like me? I know about the holy sword project and I know you was apart of it. Unlike some, I didn't agree with such actions. And I never will. Even if it did create people to wield holy swords, more like Excalibur. I never agreed with that dark part of the Church. So don't put all the people in the Church in the same category. I could say the same about all Devils being evil but that's not true for all Devils. There's all kinds of Devils out there and I don't judge a race on one or two individuals so please don't judge myself and Asia-chan on those kinds of people. Kiba-san, I am nothing like the people you knew back at that place. So please put your sword away."

Her hands shake slightly at my words. It isn't anger but...sadness? I guess I am getting through. Alright, if I can get through to her without a fight then that is what I will do. God will want such actions. Fighting is only something I will do when it is necessary.

"Kiba-san. You can't take your anger out on people who had no part of it. But if you must attack someone then leave Asia-chan out of this. Attack me if you want but it wont accomplish anything. If anything, it will make you feel worse for what you have done. Attacking innocent people like myself and Asia-chan wont make your life have any meaning in the end. We never were apart of the holy sword project. Heck, Asia-chan doesn't even know what that is."

"B-But...w-what am I supposed to..."

"Do? You are supposed to live your life, that's what you do. While I can't comment on the horrendous crimes that happened during that experiment. It is the Church's crime those children where in pain. Not because they did it themselves, but because they didn't stop the actions sooner of the heretics. So if you need an apology then...I am sorry for those crimes happening to you."

She drops to her knees from my words and her sword disappears. I go over while a nervous Asia-chan looks on in fear. I don't believe this girl will attack me now. I bend down and look at her face.

"Kiba-san. I'm sure one day you'll get answers you are looking for. However, you can't attack everyone who is connected to the Church. And I'm not even connected to the Church right now. I am technically a deserter."

"...Nakashima-san...I...even if you are an exorcist or exiled or deserter...I shouldn't of...taken it out...on you. I...shouldn't of come here...I'm stupid. I wouldn't be able to win against you. I know that. But when I heard about you being here...just knowing something about Excalibur then...I couldn't waste that chance."

I then petted her head in a comforting manner.

"Excalibur isn't in japan right now. Kiba-san, you don't have to worry. I've not brought Excalibur or anything with me. All I have is myself and Asia-chan. Of course my Longinus but I was born with that like you was born with Sword Birth."

She nods then starts shedding tears. Eh...what should I do now?

"Why are you crying Kiba-san?"

"...Because...I can't get over such things..."

"But they aren't here. If you are worried about me then we are leaving tomorrow. So, you don't have to worry about me trying to attack you or something."

Then she gripped my shirt and cried into my chest! Great, I'm comforting a Devil now. Well, she was a former human and she did suffer because of a bad apple from the Church so I guess that makes it ok. I stroke the back of her head in a comforting manner. I guess it was emotional for her.

"W-Whoa. Makoto-san. You stopped her from attacking with your words. How did you do it?"

"Well, I was a priest you know? I have helped people with life problems also. But the secret is knowing the right thing to say and believing in your words 100 percent. If you don't believe in your words than how can anyone else believe in your words?"

"T-That is very true. But...what do we do now?"

That's a good question. I don't know what to do with this Devil-san. Obviously I'm not going to exorcise her as she hasn't done anything wrong and she isn't a stray Devil. Well, I will have to take this girl home or at least take her someplace where her Devil friends will look out for her.

"Kiba-san. Shall I take you somewhere like home? Or to Rias-san maybe?"

"..."

"I will take that as a yes."

So I stand up and pull Kiba-san to her feet also. I sense for Rias-san which shouldn't be hard as she has one of the higher reserves of demonic power in this town. I cast a spell to sense for Rias-san. I might be a good sensor but I'm not omnipotent. Hmmmmm...ok! I've found her!

"Lets go Asia-chan! Don't worry, I will keep you safe! Ehehe, I bet you are sick of me saying that. Maybe it should just be implied from now on and only said occasionally?"

"Nope! I love it when you say it Makoto-san. Because each time you say it, it makes me feel good throughout my body. It gives me warmth and protection."

"That's so sweet Asia-chan~ Lets go so we can get back to the hotel to sleep~"

She makes a slight movement of her head to agree with my words. So me, Asia-chan and Kiba-san, who I am sort of dragging along and who is clinging to me, start walking in the direction where I can feel the demonic power.

* * *

><p>Eventually, we come across a school. Before I could enquire anything, people appear in front of me. Three girls. I know Rias-san and Toujou-san but I don't know the third one. Wait...hmmmm, if I had to go by the power flowing through her and the sense of a Fallen Angel inside her. I would say she is Himejima Akeno-san. Daughter of Barakiel. The Fallen Angel who is famous for Holy Lightning.<p>

"Makoto-kyun? What are you doing with Yumi?"

"...It is a long story. May we come in?"

"...Alright then. Please follow me."

So we all go towards an old looking building. Without minding Asia-chan or I, they all enter. I share a look with Asia-chan before going inside. We follow them upstairs and into a certain room. I notice various magic symbols on the walls as we came into this building and on the way upstairs.

"In here. Please sit down. Akeno, make some tea."

"Ara, ok Buchou."

So with the gesture from Rias-san, Asia-chan and I sit down. Ehehe, what's going to happen now? I don't sense hostility. I saw that Kiba-san sat in the corner looking sad. Rias-san sat opposite me on a couch matching the one I'm sat on. Himejima-san is making tea and Toujou-san is sat next to Rias-san.

"So...Makoto-kyun? What's going on?"

"Y-Yes. Ok. Where to begin... Ok! Lets start from the beginning. That's the best place right?"

"Yes that is right Makoto-kyun. So please explain."

I nod and start explaining the current situation. There's no use hiding it. I am sure that everyone knows about me leaving the Church by now. As I was explaining I got tea off Himejima-san, so did Asia-chan. The facial expressions of Rias-san changed quite abit. I couldn't read her expressions. They are unreadable right now.

"And that's the whole story Rias-san. You don't have to worry about us. We are leaving town tomorrow. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"I see. So you really are Makoto of the Purple Flames and you left the Church in order to protect your friend from outside sources? No matter what I think about the Church right now, I believe you did an admirable thing. Makoto-kyun, you aren't leaving town."

"Eh? Are you going to keep me prisoner?"

"Well, no. I'm not. I want to lock you in my love dungeon and play with your Shota body...ehehe. But you don't have to leave town. It is silly. We Devils don't have any problems with you or Argento-san. While you might be classed as an exiled exorcist or whatever, you haven't attempted to attack anyone from my house or that bitch Sona's family. You had the perfect opportunity to kill Yumi yet you didn't. You could've killed me numerous times at the cafe yet you didn't. You obviously can locate us at anytime, yet you didn't take advantage of that and launch a surprise attack on us. Plus there are Fallen Angels in this town and you haven't sided with them and you said you killed one for hurting Ise my servant. By all accounts, we Devils haven't gotten anything to fear from you or Argento-san."

"W-Well, even so..."

"No Makoto-kyun! You are not leaving town! I need my Shota fix and you are the perfect Shota! I don't give a shit if you believe in God and I am a Devil! So stay in town!"

Ehehe. What should I do? I don't detect any other agenda other than what she said. No hidden motive as far as I can tell. Well...

"...There's only one way we would stay in town."

"Name it!"

I point to Asia-chan who makes a cute confused face.

"If Asia-chan can attend this school without discrimination for being a human nun from the Devils who attend this school then we will happily stay. It might sound like a strange or even crazy request but that's what I want for Asia-chan. She wants to go to school and if she can attend school here then...we wouldn't have to move around and I wouldn't have to look for another job."

"It is done Makoto-kyun! Just don't leave me! I need my Shota goodness!"

Rias-san rushes me and hugs me tightly! She then rubs my face against hers!

"I don't mind if you used to be an exorcist. You are too cute to give away! I will keep you safer than safe forever and ever! I will keep my cute Shota boy safe from all the naughtiness of this world!"

She's kind of scaring me again. Then the door opens to reveal Ise-san. He gives me a fake wary look as Rias-san holds me close to her body.

"...Who are you?"

"Oh fucking hell Ise. Don't pretend you don't know. Makoto-kyun has already explained it to me. You've met before and all that shit. And I saw you in the cafe talking anyway so pretending to not know who he was is kind of idiotic, don't you think? Anyway! The best news is...my Shota is staying here! With me! Yeah boy!"

"F-Fantastic."

"You start sounding more enthusiastic Ise. Seriously, just do it for me. I don't know why you are always against me. Ungrateful. I save your life and you hurt me everyday with your body."

What does that mean? He hurts her everyday with his body? Rias-san then hugs me tighter!

"You'll protect me from him wont you Makoto-kyun!?"

"Erm..."

"I knew you would! I don't mind if you are so adorable! It is something I actually like! Say, want to become a Devil Makoto-kyun? I could make you my Knight, Rook or Bishop."

"No thank you. While it is a generous offer, I want to be able to continue my faith. And if I became a Devil then God wont accept me as an Angel one day. So, no thank you but it was a really kind offer."

"Darn...had to try. Even then...uwah. I will treat you as my servant! I'll pay you for extra service! Please continue to serve me in the future Makoto-kyun~"

I think she means in the cafe. Well if it is the cafe then I will continue to serve her.

"A-Alright."

"Good! I can't wait for the service!"

I was confused at best. But ever since I left the Church, I have been confused constantly. I haven't made a deal with the Devils, right? No, it is for Asia-chan. She wants to go to school and I made it happen, that's all. I haven't given them anything and they haven't given me anything besides the promise that they wont hurt Asia-chan. While I want to believe in the kindness of everyone, I'm not an idiot. That's why I wanted a guarantee that she wouldn't be hurt.

Bang!

"Oowwww! Why did you throw a bagel at me!? And where did you even get that!?"

Oops. It was a habit. Its my habit...

"...Sorry about that Ise-san. It is my habit or addiction. Yes, think of it like that. I got it from a nice little bakery. Nothing against you personally, I just like throwing bagels at people. I used to have this one person who never learned to dodge... Uu, I made myself feel sad again. Xenovia-chan... Uu...I am sad now. I will pray for forgiveness from Ise-san!"

I put my hands together but everyone besides Asia-chan rush me! Uwah! I jump from the chair into the air above them and then I land behind them. Then, I face them!

"W-What are you doing!? I was about to pray for forgiveness!"

[You can't! We are Devils! It will hurt!]

I scratch the back of my head sheepishly.

"Sorry. I forgot. I will pray later then."

"That's a good Shota. Now give me a hug. Since I'm his Master, I will take everything good you are going to give Ise. A hug, a kiss, sex."

...Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Why would she say s-s-seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex!? That's really naughty of her! She then rushes me into a hug!

"I'll never let you go my Shota Prince."

I'm her Shota Prince...what is a Shota!? Why does no one ever tell me what a Shota is!?

* * *

><p>Soon after that, we had returned to a hotel room. Since we are staying here, I will have to look for a place to rent. An apartment perhaps. Hehe, yes an apartment might be good now.<p>

"Makoto-san, is it really ok to make a deal with the Devils?"

"We've not made a deal with them. Neither of us have gained anything. The only thing we might've gained is friendship but that's about it. We are on an understanding at least. They wont attack us and we wont attack them. That's it Asia-chan."

She nods at my answer then lies down on her bed. I get on my own bed and contemplate what I am going to do now. Well, there's Freed...no, I bet it would be hard tracking him down. He knows the only reason I didn't kill him was because we were in a crowded place at the time.

"Good night Makoto-san. Thank you for getting me into school. Is there anything I can do for you? You have done so many things for me, I feel a little bad that I haven't done anything for you."

"There is one thing you can do for me Asia-chan. You know what it is?"

I asked as I looked at her from my bed. She shook her head at me.

"W-What is it?"

"You can keep smiling. That's the most important thing to me. Your smile. If you can do that then I will be happy and be able to continue on with what I am doing now."

"Then I will keep smiling for Makoto-san!"

"Thank you Asia-chan. Then I can continue on."

She smiled as I switched the light out. Ooh well, tomorrow is another day I suppose.

* * *

><p><strong>Bang bang! The chapters done! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! For the question about Makoto and Issei being kamen riders or super sentai, well I don't have sufficient knowledge on such things. <strong>

**About Kuroka, I didn't realize that I only used her once with Makoto, hehe. My mistake. I will leave her where she is for now but if I got more Kuroka x Makoto then I would switch her to Makoto while giving Issei a replacement obviously. Well thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kuroka, Kiyome.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi ( fem Kiba).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fallen Angels, repent.**

Asia-chan's first day of school! She's going to be attending school today! She feels guilty of it, but I've told her to not worry. I will be working so it doesn't really matter to me if she does or doesn't work also. I can get us by without worry. And I believe that I've found a suitable apartment! It isn't fancy or anything. But it has the essential's at least. I'm going to check it out while Asia-chan is at school. Got the day off today so that's what I am going to be doing!

"M-My first day of school~"

"Hehe, you seem excited."

"I-I am! But, I am a little nervous."

"Aah, don't be nervous. The Devils will be fine with you Asia-chan."

I try and reassure her. I have met Rias-san several times again after the first official meeting and she has said that Asia-chan will be treated like any other student at the school. Even as a nun, she is just an ordinary school girl right now.

"...Ok. I wish Makoto-san was in school with me though."

"I would, but if I don't work, then we wouldn't be able to live. Unless I got a job in the school or something. Hmmmm, well don't worry Asia-chan. If its you, then I know you'll make friends quickly."

"Y-You think I will make friends quickly?"

"Yes. You are that type of person. Kind, caring. You are the perfect type of friend. Now hurry or you'll be late."

"Y-You'll walk with me yes?"

I nod at her. It is on the way so why not?

"Of course I will."

She adopts a smile. I really should thank Rias-san and Sona-san. Those two are the ones who sorted out the necessary arrangements for Asia-chan to attend school. Even if they are Devils, it is fine if it is only this. As long as we don't have to do anything in return. Even then, I still feel slightly bad about such things. It isn't relying on the Devils, but it is a mutual agreement at least.

"We should be leaving right about now Asia-chan."

"O-Ok Makoto-san!"

So with that, Asia-chan and I leave for the day. Myself going towards the apartment and Asia-chan going towards the school. We leave after getting everything ready. Asia-chan has all the stuff she needs for school.

We make to the school about ten minutes later. During that time, Asia-chan was telling me about her nervousness and all that. I don't personally believe that there's anything to worry about. At the school, I notice someone I know so I go over and greet that person along with Asia-chan.

"Good morning Ise-san!"

"Good morning Hyoudou-san."

He turns to us with a smile. Ise-san is a nice person after all.

"Hey! Morning Makoto, Asia!"

"Ise-san, could you maybe do a favour for me?"

He nods as I point to Asia-chan.

"Could you perhaps look out for Asia-chan during school until she gets settled in as it were? Since she doesn't know anyone and I'm not going to be in school...I would become troubled if Asia-chan wasn't settling in. I'm sure she wont have much trouble but until then...please look after her for me."

I bowed politely and so did Asia-chan. I then hear a small laugh.

"Haha. Of course I will. She seems important to you."

"Thank you Ise-san."

"I will be in your care Hyoudou-san."

Asia-chan bowed again, however Ise-san just scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"A...Ah, don't worry."

"Ise-san, didn't you go on a hunt the other day?"

He nods at me. I had heard from Rias-san that they went on a hunt. I don't know why she told me, maybe it is just making conversation. But she had told me about it. She also told me about Freed being a sick person and killing a person because they summoned a Devil. That's just wrong. If I ever see Freed again then I will punish him in the name of God.

"...I'm a Pawn."

"Yes. There's nothing wrong with the Pawn you know?"

He sends me a weird look.

"What do you mean? Aren't the Pawn the foot solider's? The ones who are taken out first?"

"Not necessarily. The thing to remember about Pawns are the power to promote. You can promote into any piece, other than King. You can become Knight, Bishop, Rook or Queen. From what I remember, you have to have permission from the King or be in a place that the King has designated as enemy territory like...maybe a Church or something. I wouldn't know much about what Devils consider enemy territory but that's what Pawns can do. If you think about it, you are similar to Queens. The only difference is the Queen has the powers of Rook, Knight and Bishop all the time and Pawns need permission to promote. But that's about it."

"I-Is that so? Then...I'm useful?"

"If you mean in battle then I couldn't comment as I don't know your battle experience but everyone is useful if trained. Everyone has to train you know? Even I have trained for battle."

"...Then Makoto. If...no, I shouldn't ask something like that."

He wants to ask me something? What does he want to ask me?

"Go ahead Ise-san. If you have a question, then I would be happy to answer if you think I can."

"W-Well, it isn't anything big. But you are strong, right?"

"Well, I suppose I am a little. I was once one of the top exorcists. Was that the question?"

"No! Sorry, I mean no it wasn't. The question was...would you...maybe train me?"

"...In what sense?"

I couldn't think of another way to ask. Train him? How? Does he want to become an exorcist? An exorcist Devil? Ehehe, that would be quite strange indeed.

"To become strong! Kiba is fast, Koneko-chan is strong and Akeno-san is powerful with demonic power. I haven't got anything defining about me."

"What about your Sacred Gear? I remember the Fallen Angel mentioning you having one."

"Yeah...I don't really know what it does though."

"...I see. Then, I could help you find out? When you are next free, please show me your Sacred Gear and I could tell you about it if I know about it."

"T-That would be great! Thank you!"

I waved my hand at him. There's no need to thank me. He's helping me by looking after Asia-chan after all so its all I can do to help him with his Sacred Gear. Using a Sacred Gear for the first time is...strange. I remember using Incinerate Anthem for the first time, it was a strange yet nice sensation. Like I know I can use it to help the followers of God and the other people in the world.

I then faced Asia-chan.

"Then Asia-chan. I will leave you in the care of Ise-san. I need to go now."

Asia-chan then hugged me and kissed my cheek! Ehehehehe! She actually touched my cheek with her lips! W-Wow, Asia-chan. My face turned bright red as did Asia-chan's. She then looked away shyly.

"G-Goodbye Makoto-san. Have a nice day."

"Y-You also. Tell me all about your day tonight, ok?"

"Ok!"

With that, I part from Asia-chan and Ise-san. I hope Asia-chan has a fun day in school. But for me personally, I have things to do. Like getting an apartment. While I was walking towards the apartment, I catch the sight of Freed. Freed. He catches the sight of me and runs away! Not this time Freed!

I rush after him but he is quite fast and he had a head start. Hmmmm, something about this doesn't seem right. A trap, that's what it is. Even then, I have to chase him down to stop him once and for all!

* * *

><p>I rush through the town as did Freed. He keeps sending smirks at me, disgusting smirks at that. I eventually catch up to Freed and I find myself outside a Church. An abandoned Church at that. I summon a sword and walk inside hesitantly. Freed needs to be punished for his crimes.<p>

I can tell Fallen Angels have been here. They have done everything in their power to destory the holy icons and such around the Church. In this sanctuary, I see my target. Freed Zelzan. The priest who has been exiled. He's evil. He truly is evil.

"Ayayaya! Boss-sama is here!"

"Hmmm, Freed Zelzan. I have come here to strike you down in the name of the Lord. Prepare to lose your life and be purified for your sins."

"Heh! Is that so!? Well, welcome to my Fallen Angel-sama's!"

Fallen Angels! I looked around and saw three Fallen Angels. The one called Raynare-san from last time. I beat her. I also saw a blonde haired girl in what I believe is called lolita. I also saw a woman with dark blue hair. Nothing like Xenovia-chan's...navy blue hair? Yes, I believe that's the colour.

"Makoto of the Purple Flames."

"You have been lead into a trap! You really are foolish boss-sama!"

Raynare-san and Freed said. A trap. I see. Yes I thought that was what it was. Then I notice lots of other exorcists appear. Exiled exorcists at that. I can tell, they have no good in them.

"Fallen Angels. Freed. Exiled exorcists. If you attack me then I will be forced to take action. But first, allow me to ask you something Fallen Angels."

I turned my attention towards them. They all looked at me.

"...You aren't evil are you?"

[...!]

They all had shocked faces. I can tell when someone is truly good or truly evil or had dark side but still had good in them. I have a feeling to such things.

"I can tell in my heart, you three aren't evil. Misguided perhaps but not evil. You, Fallen Angel with the blonde hair. You have the most innocent type of soul. Call me crazy but the only reason you are actually here is because you followed these two. And you are totally against the things Freed has done, correct?"

"...W-Well...I-I..."

"Allow me to ask you a question. If you had a choice, then what would you do to me? Let me go? Kill me? I'm pretty sure you know about me. Call me naive but I can sense goodness from all three of you. And I don't find that many Fallen Angels like you three. Then again, the Fallen Angels I've come across have actually been evil. But you three aren't at all. I can tell. So please answer my question."

"I-I...wouldn't hurt you."

I smiled sweetly at the girl, her face turned bright red. She then faced her comrades.

"Raynare! Kalawarner! He's right! I don't want to be here! And there's no way I am helping you attack this boy!"

"Geez, you are weak willed, aren't you Mittelt? A few sweet words and you change sides?"

The one called Kalawarner-san said. Mittelt-san narrowed her eyes.

"No, I didn't change with his words at all. He was right on the money all along! What we are doing is wrong! I went along with it...but now this is just screwed up! Freed is insane and we are working with him why? So Raynare can get Azazel-sama!?"

"Don't you bring Azazel-sama into this Mittelt!"

Raynare-san snapped at Mittelt who backed away slightly.

"Are you afraid of her Mittelt-san?"

I asked. Mittelt-san looked away slightly.

"...It isn't fear. More like, there are lots of them here. I couldn't do anything against all of them anyway, even if I wanted too."

"You can't, I can. If you don't want to be here, then leave or come stay by my side. I offer protection to anyone that needs it."

Just then, I sensed a killing intent coming at me. By instinct, I raised my sword and parried the weapon. I looked and saw Freed looking at me with a dirty smile. He sticks out his tongue and takes out a gun and shot several light bullets at me. I used my speed to dodge the bullets easily.

"Freed, you've never been able to win against me! So don't try now!"

I pushed him back and spun on my heels. I swung my sword to parry the one he swung at me. The sword made sparks but I pushed on and was able to deliver a kick to his abdomen. It sent him flying through the Church and crashing through the wall.

"Your killing intent has always been easy to read Freed. It is so disgusting I am ashamed you were ever apart of the Church."

I then turn back to the Fallen Angels while keeping my eye on the exiled exorcists.

"...You beat Freed."

"Stunned him Raynare-san. I will punish him soon in the name of the Lord. Now, again. I will offer you protection, all of you. Like I said, I sense goodness from you all. Why don't you be good? God will understand if you repent."

"...Raynare, Kalawarner. I don't want to fight him. I never did want to fight. I'm taking the offer."

The Fallen Angel called Mittelt-san flew to me and stood by my side.

"Y...You will protect me right?"

"I never go back on my word Mittelt-san."

"Y-Yes. Thank you."

She smiled at me then I hear the angry cry of Raynare-san

"Hah! Going to betray Azazel-sama then!?"

"Get over yourself Raynare! Kokabiel lied to us! Azazel-sama wouldn't want us to kill people with Sacred Gears! He would want to study them, not kill them! Anyone with half a brain can see that!"

"She's got a point Raynare. Kokabiel did say those things and it is true about Azazel-sama not wanting us to hurt these people. Donaseek even saw it, and he was pure evil like Kokabiel. I am kind of glad he was killed. He really pissed me off."

Raynare-san looks betrayed by her friends. A exorcist tried attacking me but I put my sword through his chest, killing him instantly. Raynare-san looked angry by my actions.

"Everyone attack! Kill Makoto of the Purple Flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames!"

The exiled exorcists all grabbed light swords and pointed them at me.

"I wont let you!"

"Raynare you idiot!"

Mittelt-san armed herself with a pink light spear. Kalawarner-san flew next to me also. I didn't feel any hostility towards myself so I let her get close. But I am still keeping my guard up. I didn't know Kalawarner-san was on my side now. Well, this is all thanks to God! Thank you God!

They both pointed light spears at the exiled exorcists. A yellow one from Kalawarner-san and a pink one from Mittelt-san. I put my hand out to stop them. They give me strange looks of confusion.

"Please leave this to me. I wouldn't want you both to get hurt on my account. But thank you for trying to defend me."

They disarmed themselves as I summon purple flames that circulate me strongly which stops their advancement. The holy flames. That's what they are. They are holy flames that are said to be quite dangerous to Devils. Yet, they are also flames of the highest degree. It will burn you alive.

"It is time to be purified you know!? Purification Wave!"

The purple flames that had been circulating us fixed on a certain point. The point is directly in front of me. I thrust my hands forward and like a wave in the ocean, a wave of pure holy flames burn away my opponents like a wave drags people out to sea. Never to be seen from again.

* * *

><p>"I-Impossible!"<p>

Raynare-san cried out. She was behind us. The enemies are all gone now. The flames are very strong after all. And all these exorcists weren't strong. Plus that wave attack works on lots of weak enemies. If I was fighting a top tier Fallen Angel then I wouldn't of used the attack as it wouldn't of worked.

"It isn't impossible Raynare-san. God bestowed this gift to me to purify the evils of this world, and I intend to do just that. I was lucky to be born with this. Yet, I never will abuse the power God has given me. So, please just stop with your anger. Kokabiel said killing Sacred Gear users and the likes would win Azazel's favour, yes?"

"Shut up you bastard! You don't know anything about me!"

"You are right. I don't know anything about you."

She raises both of her eye brows in confusion.

"All I know is what I see before me. Do you know what I see? I see a lonely person. A Fallen Angel who feels lonely inside because her love is not returned."

Her hands shake with anger and she creates a sword of light. With pure rage in her eyes, she lunges at me!

"DIE YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

Gin! Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Our swords made silver sparks. Hmmmmm, she's a little better than I had expected. The light sword and my own sword clash against one another. The force of the strikes made the air around us twist a little.

"Raynare! Stop this!"

"Please just stop!"

Not only Kalawarner-san but Mittelt-san also told their comrade to stop. However Raynare-san pushed on. I started swinging my sword back at her. If she wants to fight me then I will happily oblige by fighting back.

"Ayayayaya! Die boss-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Freed came from nowhere and went to attack me. He closed the distance and swung his sword at me, but I parry him with my sword while sending a kick at Raynare-san pushing her back.

"Go away Freed!"

I swung my sword with lots of force at him. He tried to parry my blade but by the force of the swing, he lost balance for a few seconds. That's all I needed. I grabbed him by the throat and threw him at the incoming Raynare-san!

Crash!

They went crashing into a wall. I threw him with enough force to make him crash him into a wall. A few seconds later, Freed and Raynare-san come out of the wall, looking injured. Freed turns to Raynare-san and points his blade at her.

"W-What are you doing you idiot!?"

"Hmph! Ayeyeyeyeyeyeye! Raynare you Angel-sama who is weak! You can't even defeat boss-sama who is still human!"

"S-Shut up you bastard! He's a top exorcist! I don't see you defeating him!"

"Well...that's because boss-sama is stronger than I am. But if I kill you, I'll get on boss-sama's good side."

My good side? Freed will never be on my side at all. He went for a stab at Raynare-san who was too shocked to do anything. I created a wall of purple flames between the two. Freed jumped back and took shots at me with his gun. I moved my body out of the way of the gun shots and went charging at Freed. Freed, seeing me coming threw something on the ground which made a flash. I had to cover my eyes briefly but I put up a barrier just incase.

When the light died down, Freed was gone. What a coward. He left when the fight was going against him. Even if a fight was going against me, I wouldn't run if I believed in the reasons I was fighting. Raynare-san who was showed suddenly threw a light spear at me. I brought up my sword and deflected it.

"I'm better than you are!"

She summoned lots of light spears and threw them at me. I deflected and dodged all of the light spears she threw at me. Her eyes leaked lots of water in the form of tears as she kept throwing spears at me. However not one of them touched me at all.

"Azazel-sama loves meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

She screamed as I got close to her. She summoned a light sword and swung it at me. I parried the attack which crumbled easily.

"Why are you doing this!?"

"Doing what? Stopping you? Because I can see a better version of you than the you right now. Loving Azazel must be good for you, and I am sorry that he doesn't love you back. Please give up and you can go back to Azazel. You just need to stop your actions right now."

She sent a weak punch at me. I grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her. She tried to punch me with her other hand but I held it and dropped my blade at the same time. Raynare-san struggled against me but I kept a tight hold of her.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down. Just calm down and everything will be alright."

She tried several things against me but I wouldn't let go. She cried that Azazel doesn't love her. She cried that Kokabiel had lied to her. She cried because she thought I was going to kill her. I'm not going to kill her at all. I want to help her live.

"Azazel-sama...doesn't love me. Why?"

"I don't have the answer to that Raynare-san. But I do know that he might be a little blind because you are a great person. I can tell these things. Freed is beyond help, but you three aren't bad at all. Maybe misguided but not bad. So why don't you go back to Azazel and tell him what you have done and see what happens?"

I had suggested the best course of action, however she shook her head.

"I'm...too dirty to face Azazel-sama now. I had Donaseek kill that boy Hyoudou Issei and had planned to kill you and the Twilight Healing girl for your Sacred Gears. I thought Kokabiel wouldn't steer me wrong yet...damn it. Kalawarner and Mittelt are right. I was actually blinded by love...damn it. And I dragged those two into it. Kalawarner...Mittelt..."

"Raynare..."

"Hehe...what do we do now? If we can't go back to Azazel-sama due to our actions...well, your actions..."

"Ooh shut up Mittelt! I feel crap already you know!? I can never face Azazel-sama again! Ugh!"

I then cut into their conversation.

"If I may. You haven't actually killed anyone yes? You sent that Donaseek person to kill Ise-san. Well, that Fallen Angel was beyond help anyway. So you haven't really..."

"We have though! Even sending Donaseek to kill Hyoudou Issei is something Azazel-sama wont forgive. You, Makoto of the Purple Flames has to take responsibility for us!"

Eh? What do I have to do?

"W-Whatever do you mean?"

I raised a hand to my face and gained a confused expression. Raynare-san, Kalawarner-san and Mittelt-san all surrounded me. Not in a hostile way at least.

"You stopped us from going down a dark path, yes?"

"I-I did I suppose but it wasn't that hard as you hardly had any evil in you to begin with."

"Even then! We don't have anywhere to go. Azazel-sama will be pissed off with us and I don't know if he would believe us saying that Kokabiel was the one who told us to do such things...you have to look after us. Makoto of the Purple Flames has to take responsibility for us three!"

Then Mittelt-san hugged me after Raynare-san said those words! Eh? Why is she hugging me!?

"You said you'd protect me yes? Then please protect me now, ok?"

I was troubled on how to respond. It was at this time when Kalawarner-san hugged me while pressing her boobs into my face! Ooh Lord! Please forgive me for liking this! Is this the seduction of the Fallen Angels?

"Yes, Makoto~ Please look after us~ We'll make ourselves useful. And keep us safe from that ape Gremory."

That ape Gremory...does she mean Rias-san?

"Are you on bad terms with Rias-san?"

"Not personally. She might be pissed that we had Donaseek kill that pervert. Then again, she got a servant out of it...so, she should be happy?"

"You'd think right?"

Raynare-san said as she hugged me also! These people changed quickly...perhaps they wanted to change but didn't know how. Well, I will also put them on the right path! As Makoto of the Purple Flames, I shall help these Fallen Angels see the light and find their way back to Azazel. I doubt they want to follow God as they have Fallen. Even then, I will still help them redeem themselves!

[So what do you say!?]

"...I will care for you. I will put you on the right path and help you with the Azazel situation also."

They all cheered and hugged me tighter! Ehehe...God, please point me in the right direction now...aaaaaaah! The apartment! I need to go to it!

"A-Ah, I need to go now! Too see an apartment!"

They all give me strange looks as I pick up my sword. I unsummon my sword and start walking towards the door. I notice them following me. Well, I did say I will care for them now.

"Are you coming?"

* * *

><p>They all nodded and walked next to me. So that day we went to check out an apartment. It was really nice. In a nice building and the apartment building itself was nice. I decided to get it because all of the others I had seen until now weren't...that suitable for Asia-chan and I. The Fallen Angels also got an apartment next to mine. They are serious about me looking after them huh.<p>

I don't know how they are going to pay for it...maybe they will cast some kind of Fallen Angel spell to manipulate the memories of the landlord or something. Who knows. But by the end of the day, I was waiting for Asia-chan outside the school gates. I had agreed this morning that I would. The Fallen Angel girls have gone back to my hotel room. I didn't think it would be good to bring them here until I explain the situation to Rias-san and Sona-san. I'm sure they will be fine with it if I explain my reasoning's.

"Makoto-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

I hear a cry so I look and see Asia-chan coming in fast! In about three seconds, she was in my arms hugging me tightly.

"H-Hello Asia-chan. Did you have a good day?"

"Y-Yes! Everyone is so polite and I really love it Makoto-san! School is really fun!"

"T-That's great. I'm glad you had fun Asia-chan! Ooh, I got us an apartment! And...other things as well."

"Eh? What other things? A cat?"

A cat...I want a cat now. Maybe I can adopt Toujou-san or something. She's a Nekoshou so she can become my kitty, hehe. I am only joking of course. But I bet seeing a Toujou-san with Neko Neko parts would be cute...ehehe, I shouldn't think such things.

"Eh...no. It will be better to show you."

She nods and takes my arm. We then were about to leave when a red blur entered my vision. This red blur then clung to me tightly. It was of course Rias-san.

"My Shota."

"Rias-san..."

"Makoto-kyun~ I was like so lonely all day~ You have to come to this school~"

"B-But I have to pay rent and other things..."

"Ara ara, my Makoto-kyun is so innocent~ No you don't~ I will get you a job at this school Makoto-kyun~ I just can't stand not being near you all day~"

A job at the school huh. Well, Asia-chan is here and I am sure that she wants me here also...maybe I could become a sensei or something?

"T-Then that would be great!"

"Fantastic! Well, I've got stupid homework to do. See you later Makoto-kyun~"

With a final hug and a grope of my butt, she leaves. I would freak out more but she always gropes my butt now. So again, Asia-chan and I head to the hotel room, for the last night.

Once getting there, I notice that Raynare-san is asleep on my bed, as is Mittelt-san. Kalawarner-san is watching the television. Asia-chan looks at me so I start explaining what happened. From seeing Freed until saying that I will put these girls on the right path again.

"I-I see. That's very noble of you Makoto-san!"

"Ehehe, it isn't anything special really."

That night, I had shared a bed with Asia-chan since the Fallen Angel girls took my bed. It was my first time sharing a bed with a girl. It was a good feeling. Asia-chan didn't mind me sleeping next to her. Actually, it was her idea. I am grateful to Asia-chan for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter finished! By now I am sure most have figured that Asia wont be Rias' Bishop but I do have a plan for that position being filled so don't worry about that! <strong>

**Well Kuroka and Makoto was more popular than I thought. So Kuroka is with Makoto now. I added Jeanne and Tsubaki to Ise. I personally haven't seen a story with Tsubaki in Ise's harem before so that might be interesting. Well thank you for reading!**

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi ( fem Kiba), Kuroka.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The last temptation of Rias**

"Good morning everyone. From today onwards, I will be the sensei for the second years. More specifically, I will be mainly in charge of this class. Please take care of me from now on."

Yes that was me. I bowed to the class. This is the class Asia-chan is in. It was made that way so we can be together and she wouldn't become lonely or if she had any worries then she can come to me for help. Also Ise-san is in this class. I believe we are good friends. The girls in this class all look at me with red faces while the boys look at me with jealousy.

[S-Sensei!?]

They all seemed shocked and happy. Well to explain this... Two weeks or so after the whole Fallen Angels thing, I have become a sensei at the school called Kuoh academy. I am happy that I am able to spend time with Asia-chan also. Hasegawa-san was upset that I had left, so I promised that I would work after school for a few hours on some days. He was happy about that.

The Fallen Angel girls are also in this school. Raynare-san is in this class I am teaching so I can keep an eye on her. Mittelt-san is a first year where Koneko-chan, yes I call her that now as she instructed me too, can keep an eye on her. And finally, Kalawarner-san is a sensei for Rias-sans class. She can keep an eye on Kalawarner-san. But I have already said that I will personally take responsibility for them.

"Yes, that's me. My name is Nakashima Makoto. Please call me Makoto-sensei."

[MAKOTO-SENSEI IS KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!]

Uwah! Everyone of the girls are screaming at me! Hehehe...I didn't know how to respond so I smiled slightly. I mean, how does one respond to such loudness? I didn't know how to respond. However I did respond and we got the lesson underway, once the class had actually asked me questions about my age and other things like that.

When lunch time came, I was invited to lunch with so many girls. It was really nice and I didn't know what to do so I went to the cafeteria. Asia-chan had made me a bento so I started eating that once sitting at a table with Asia-chan and Raynare-san.

"This is nice Asia-chan. You are a great cook!"

"Hehe, thank you Makoto-san. Or should I say Makoto-sensei?"

"Either is fine with me. I don't really mind. I am sad that Ise-san couldn't join us though."

Ise-san said he was busy with his friends so he couldn't come. But speaking of Ise-san, I found out that he has the Boosted Gear. Huh. So that's the Sacred Gear he had. I wonder why that Fallen Angel said it was weak? Didn't he know?

Well regardless, I had gotten Ise-san to use his ability to Boost at least. He asked me to train him so I did. I threw bagels at him. He had to dodge the bagels. But he couldn't dodge one. Although I did put holy water on them also. Needed to make the training like a real fight so everytime he was hit with a bagel, he was hurt because of the holy water.

"Y-Yes. But Ise-san is with friends so that's fine also."

Asia-chan said. Raynare-san just eats her food quietly. As we eat food, Yumi-san joins us. She's still...abit uneasy around the Fallen Angels. But she hasn't sent them hostility. She told me to call her Yumi, so I decided to do just that. We are pretty...cold with one another. No, it isn't cold...cool! That's the word! We are pretty cool with one another now. Well, I was never hostile with her to begin with.

* * *

><p>"A...Are you ok Yumi-san?"<p>

"A-Ah, yes. Thank you for asking Nakashima-sensei..."

"No! Please call me Makoto-sensei."

Her face went a little red and she nodded very shyly.

"...Makoto-sensei then."

"Yes, that's right. Actually, the only reason I am a sensei is because Rias-san wants me to be close to her. As apparently I have the best Shota body around."

Asia-chan then raised her hand to her mouth.

"Makoto-san. What is a Shota exactly?"

"I-I don't know Asia-chan. Me apparently."

Raynare-san makes a yawn from beside me.

"So...you both don't know what a Shota is?"

We shook our heads at the Fallen Angel girl so she starts explaining.

"Well, a Shota is a boy who looks younger than he is. Take Makoto-sensei for one. He is actually a good cute Shota boy. Shota's have the ideal cuteness and moe factors about them. Cute, helpless, small, innocent. Actually, Makoto-sensei. You are actually the perfect Shota. Besides the helpless part as obviously you aren't helpless. But you have the appearance of someone who is helpless. Hmmm, actually you could pull a good trap also..."

"A...trap? I am good a trapping people?"

She face faults along with Yumi-san! Uwah! What did I say now!? I looked to Asia-chan for answers but she didn't have any either.

"No...well, actually in a sense, yes. A trap is someone who can pull off cross dressing. Say a girl that looks like a boy when dressing in male clothing. That's called a reverse trap. And for a boy who looks like a girl when dressing in female clothing. That's a trap. Ise for example wouldn't be called a trap. Even if he cross dressed as a girl, everyone would know he's a dude. But if you did it then...yeah, I can see you totally looking like a cute girl. Even without the girl clothes...do delicate... The perfect Shota trap!"

Raynare-san suddenly looked to the ceiling while having the fire in her eyes and her fists clenched together! I don't know what just happened but she seems really happy.

"That's basically it Makoto-sensei. Raynare-san is right, you do make a good trap."

"Is that a good thing then?"

"...Yes. It is a very good thing Makoto-sensei."

"I see. Then, I am happy!"

I smile and so does Asia-chan. Then someone hugged me from behind. I know that it is Rias-san as I can see the colour red. Since her hair is long, I can see that it is right in front of my face.

"Hello Makoto-kyun~"

"H-Hello Rias-san."

She then pushed Raynare-san away saying "Move it butch!" and continued to hug me while sitting down next to me. What's a butch? Raynare-san looks offended by being referred to as a butch.

"Don't call me a butch ape!"

"Fuck off! Don't call me an ape! That butch Kalawarner-sensei is with that butch Sona. They are in the lunch line. Dumb butches should've brought a bento. Speaking of bento's, where is that butch Mittelt and my Koneko?"

Why does she keep saying butch? And what has bento's got to do with the first year girls? She then points to the lunch line...she's pointing at Kalawarner-san and Sona-san.

"You see Makoto-kyun~ Those girls are in a lesbian relationship. Sona is obviously the more butch-like one. So she's the man in their relationship. Why don't you give a wave to that butch?"

"Whats a lesbian? And what's a butch?"

Everyone besides Asia-chan face faults! Why does everyone keep doing that!?

"Makoto-kyun is so sweet and innocent~ A butch is a man like lesbian. A lesbian is a woman who loves women. Like Sona. She's both a lesbian and a butch. So, wave to the lesbian butch."

I don't understand what's happening but Sona-san is faced our way now. I gave a little wave which she returned. Rias-san then burst out laughing for reasons unknown. As Rias-san was laughing, Koneko-chan and Mittelt-san came over and started eating their lunch wordlessly.

"Buchou..."

"Y-Yes hahaha...Yumi hahaha!"

"About Akeno-san. Where is she?"

Rias-san calms herself and looks at Yumi-san while having her arms around my frame.

"Something about that butch Ise I believe. Maybe she's having intercourse with him. I wouldn't put it past that butch to do such things."

She thinks Ise-san and Akeno-san are having sex? Akeno-san told me to call her Akeno-san so that's what I will do. I hope they do the act in pure love if they do have intercourse. She keeps saying butch. Is that her favourite word?

"And...you don't mind that?"

"Why would I care if she wants him? She can fucking have him. He can hurt her everyday with his words and body. I have my Shota. I don't need anyone else. Speaking of...Makoto-kyun~ Want to become my servant via Evil Pieces?"

"N-No thank you. Remember, I want to become an Angel one day?"

She nods sadly and rests her head on my shoulder. Ehehe, I never know what to do when she is doing this. I pet her head as groans.

"Hello ape."

Sona-san along with Kalawarner-san came over and said this. Rias-san growled at her.

"Don't Sona you butch...just piss off you twat! Go back to your house on minge lane where you get the pussies!"

Sona-san gives her a strange look before looking at me.

"How are you settling in?"

"Don't fucking speak to him Sona!"

Rias-san before I could said. Sona-san sighed at Rias-san who glares back at her. Ehehe, they have a weird relationship, don't they?

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. I was only asking a question funky chunky monkey."

"Don't call me the funky chunky monkey!"

Ignoring Rias-san, Sona-san asked me the same question. I then answer said question with a happy voice.

"I-I have been settling in fine, thank you Sona-san."

"That's good. To be honest..."

"Don't Sona, just don't butch. We know you are going to say shit about him being a former exorcist. Well it doesn't matter!"

"That's what I was going to say. I don't judge people on what they are, I judge people on who they are. And don't call me a butch elephant."

"You hurt me everyday with your body."

What a weird thing to say. How does Sona-san hurt her with her body? A body slam? Does Sona-san body slam Rias-san? Sona-san just shakes her head slightly at Rias-san who whines slightly.

"Say Rias. Why did you get Nakashima-sensei..."

"Please call me Makoto-sensei Sona-san!"

I interrupted her. She gave a slight nod in my direction.

"A-Ah, alright then. Let me ask again. Rias, why did you get Makoto-sensei a job instead of just pay for the living expenses?"

"I do pay for his and Asia's living expenses. But Makoto-kyun has already passed school and college according to what he told me once in the cafe. It doesn't make sense for him to do it again, does it?"

She's right about everything then. She does pay for Asia-chan and I to live. I told her that it wasn't necessary but she was very persistent and kept saying "As if I would ever let my Makoto-kyun become homeless! Don't think of it as Devils helping you either! Think of it as a loving act from Nee-sama!" and that's why she pays for everything.

She told me to use the money I get from teaching on what I want. I think I will get Rias-san a present for helping me even when she didn't need too. She's really generous and affectionate despite me not being her servant.

"I'm actually planning to buy the place and evict everyone so I can turn the place into my and Makoto-kyun's love nest."

[What!?]

Everyone asked her. She makes a cute face.

"What? I didn't say anything about chaining Makoto-kyun up and playing with his helpless Shota body...ehehe!"

Everyone had sent her a questioning look, but all she did was eat her lunch while muttering about Shota's and their bodies. She also kept looking at me while blushing brightly and nose bleeding.

* * *

><p>...At the end of the day, I had returned home with the others. Well, when we got home, there was a black cat perched on the window ledge. Its cute! I go over to open the window and let the cat inside.<p>

"Hello there pretty kitty. What's your name?"

"Nyaaa~"

Hmmmm? I could've sworn I sensed power from the cat for a second. Must be my imagination. Ehehe, if it talked then I would've freaked out. I sit down on the couch with Asia-chan. I know the Fallen Angel girls are in their apartment next door so I know where they are.

The cat rubbed up against my leg and then jumped onto my lap! Its so adorable!

"Oooo~ Makoto-san~ The cats so cute~"

"It is~ Hmmmm, its a...girl! The kitty is a girl. And she doesn't have a collar... Hey there. Are you a stray?"

"Nyaa~ Nyaa~"

"Makoto-san...what should we do with the cat? Keep her?"

Keep the kitty? Can we? She might belong to someone else. Even then I want to keep the kitty also!

"Erm...we will have to put up found posters and such. If no one collects her then I suppose we can keep her."

"Yay! I hope we can keep the kitty forever and ever and give her a name and get her toys and a bed and other things kitties need!"

Asia-chan's really happy, isn't she? I stroke the cats head, it purrs up at me. I'm going to keep her! I'm sure she found her way here due to God!

Sometime later I went to bed with Asia-chan in the next room. The cat wont leave me alone. So she had followed me to bed and is sleeping near my...erm...yeah, the lower portion of my body. The hip area on my body.

As I look at the ceiling, a magic circle flashes in my room. When I looked, it was the Gremory symbol. I learned about Devils and their markings long ago so I can detect most with a glance. But for the Gremory symbol to be here...? Rias-san?

"Rias-san...? Is something wrong?"

The girl named Rias-san came over to the bed and had sat at the end of it. She then says in a sultry voice.

"Makoto-kyun. Make love to me, ok?"

...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? WHAT IS SHE SAYING ALL OF A SUDDEN!? MAKE LOVE TO HER!?

"Y-YOU WHAT!?"

"Geez, I said it didn't I? I want you to use that Shota body to make love to me. It is the only way after all if there is evidence. I wouldn't do Ise because he hurts me all the time with his words, his body and his fluids."

What does she mean by his fluids? Does Ise-san spit at her? Is Rias-san the subject of saliva torture? That's cruel! Ise-san shouldn't spit at Rias-san! Without minding me, she continues.

"And you are like my Shota Makoto-kyun. I want you to use that body and make love to my body. I'm beautiful and you are adorable. Think about that. Sexy people like us becoming one. Our children would be the best. Let us become one, Makoto-kyun."

My head then started spinning! At that moment, Rias-san stripped her clothes off in one go! All she is in now is her panties! Ooh God, please forgive me for looking at Rias-sans naked form! This really is the temptation of the Devils! I can't be tempted away from the Lord!

"I-I-I-I-I-I!"

"Aah, don't worry. Let Nee-sama take care of you. This is of course my first time and I presume it is yours? As a good pure boy, I'm sure you don't have experience. Well that works in my favour also. It means I can make you mine."

She winked at me and climbed on top of me! The cat has shot to my head and is licking my face! Uwah! Go away kitty! Rias-san takes my hand and places it on her breast! What if Asia-chan came in and saw this!? Would God forgive me for being with a Devil...? That's not the important thing right now!

"Do you feel it Makoto-kyun? My heart is beating really fast. I'm nervous yet excited, you know? My most important area is becoming excited also. Now, this is where you push me down and take me. Or, I could perhaps ride you?"

God! The Devil Rias-san is trying to make me un-pure! I only want to do such things with girls I love! I-I don't love Rias-san! And she's a Devil! I-I-I...someone...uwah. I don't know what to do!

"Um...why are you doing this Rias-san?"

"Ugh...its family troubles. They are all against me. I just want to be with my Shota and they are trying to make me marry some fucking pimp who hurts me more than Ise! He's a bastard and I hate him! I seriously hope he dies in the near future! Then I can be with my Shota!"

A magic symbol then appeared on my floor. It is the Gremory symbol. Seeing the symbol, Rias-san growls.

* * *

><p>"Fuck sake. Grayfia you bitch."<p>

Who's Grayfia-san? The symbol on the floor then shines and what's left when the light dies down is a woman with silver hair with braids. She is wearing a maids outfit. She's quite beautiful if I do say so myself. Seeing my smile at the maid, Rias-san hugs me tightly while glaring at the maid.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the Master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

Did she just call me a lowly person? How rude. I haven't done anything to her yet she calls me lowly. I'm not lowly at all. Uwah. Rias-san growls at the maid who took a step back.

"Don't you fucking call my Shota a lowly person you bitch! Even if it is you, then I will never forgive you! Now fucking apologize to my Shota! If I want to give my purity to my Shota then I will! He's my Shota boy and you called him lowly you butch!"

She just called this Grayfia-san a butch! This Grayfia-san let out a sigh.

"Don't call me a butch please."

"Start apologizing then butch!"

She did it again! Poor Grayfia-san got called a butch twice! She was doing it at school and now she is doing it here! Grayfia-san made a troubled face and bowed her head to me.

"I...am sorry about calling you a lowly person. How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I bowed my head also. Rias-san then nods her head at Grayfia-san who lets out a sigh of relief.

"Damn fucking straight you are Grayfia. Now Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?"

"All of them."

Grayfia-san answers like that. Hearing that, Rias-san sighs as if she is giving up.

"Is that so? You, who is Onii-sama's Queen, came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand."

Rias-san then starts putting on her clothes to my sanity. The Devils certainly do have a certain...Ooh Lord! Please forgive this sinful heart! After finishing putting her clothes on, Rias-san hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Makoto-kyun. Lets forget about what just happened...no, don't forget because I will do you in the future. Even if that butch Raiser tries anything with me. Ours is a true love!"

"Makoto-kyun...Makoto of the Purple Flames? Is that this boy? The holder of the Longinus Incinerate Anthem?"

I guess she can sense it. I'm not wearing the suppression ring. So obviously she can sense me. She's got a high grade of demonic power. Possibly on the level of a Maou. However, I know she isn't a Maou because I know the names of the current Maou. Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Falbium Asmodeus and Ajuka Beelzebub. Rias-san Onii-sama's Queen. Her Onii-sama is Sirzechs Lucifer so her this person is the Maous Queen! Ok! Well...that might be a problem if she attempts to attack me. I've heard the Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer is the strongest Queen.

"Yes but...Grayfia. This boy is a former exorcist who is under my protection. If anyone tries anything then I will kill them myself. Especially that idiot Sona. I saw how she looked at my Shota. I hope she seriously dies in the near future."

Grayfia-san gives Rias-san a wary look then turns to me with that same look. It isn't like I am going to attack her.

"I...wont attack you know?"

I said to the maid. She nods her head as if accepting my answer. I suppose even as a former exorcist, I am still dangerous to them. Well, I am aren't I? My Longinus is a one that is very extremely dangerous to Devils. Holy flames will kill most Devils. Then there's my other skills...

"Grayfia, lets go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The Priestess of Thunder? I don't mind. Its a must for high class Devils to have their Queen by their side all the time."

"Good. Now Makoto-kyun. This is a gift from Nee-sama."

Rias-san came close and...pressed her lips to my cheek! R-Rias-san! You can't suddenly do such things! She then hugged me again! She really likes hugging me! She muttered "...I don't want Raiser to marry me..." to either me or herself I don't know but then she stood up and went to Grayfia-san. Those two then disappeared from the room.

So...she's being forced to marry this Raiser person. Poor Rias-san. No one should be forced to marry anyone they don't want to. Hmmmmm...

"Nyaaa~"

"Eh? What are you meowing for kitty?"

The kitty comes up and jumps on my shoulder and nuzzles my neck. So cute! I want this kitty forever!

"Hmmmm, what are trying to say kitty? Do you think I should get involved? Or would that be bad? But Rias-san has done things for me. As a follower of God, shouldn't I also return the kindness and generosity that Rias-san has displayed for me? Hmmm, well I will think about such things tomorrow. For now, sleep!"

"Nyaa~!"

So I place my head on the pillow and let sleep take my over. Rias-san must desperately want to get out of this engagement or whatever it is if she is willing to give me something so precious. Maybe she saw no other way out. Well, don't worry Rias-san. You've done things for me and if it come down to it, I will get you out of the engagement to this Raiser person.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the chapter you know. The reviewer Ark got it right, Ravel is the one I intend to replace Asia on Rias' peerage. She would want to get closer to Ise after all and that's the best way. The Raiser arch wont be long I promise! Just a few chapters. To reply to the review about Brave Saints, perhaps in the future. Anyway, thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi ( fem Kiba), Kuroka.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Raiser comes**

The next day I was invited to the clubroom that Rias-san and her group inhabit. The Fallen Angel girls didn't feel comfortable coming so they went out to get food and the likes. They said they would also put up posters for that cat who has yet to be named. Asia-chan is playing with her name friend...Kiryuu-san I believe. I don't know why I have been invited but it seems like there's a serious atmosphere.

The maid woman Grayfia-san from yesterday is here. She is standing behind Rias-san who is sat on the couch. Akeno-san is stood near here. Koneko-chan is sat near me at the back. We are just out of the way. Yumi-san isn't here and neither is Ise-san. I'm sure they will be here soon as this is their headquarters, yes?

I got out a chocolate bar and started eating it without care. I don't know what's happening exactly but I'm hungry so I am eating this chocolate bar. As I am eating it, I notice eyes on me. When I looked...I saw Koneko-chan looking at me but pretending not to look at me.

"Is something the matter Koneko-chan?"

"...Nothing Mako-sensei."

Yeah, she calls me Mako for some reason. Not that I mind. I find it affectionate.

"Are you sure? You was looking at me...is it the chocolate? Want one? I have plenty of these chocolate bars."

I grab a carrier bag from beside me and present it to her. She looks at me in the eyes before going into the bag and grabbing one of the chocolate bars.

"...Thank you. ...It is generous of you."

"Ah, no worries. I like being nice you know? Being nice is a reward for yourself and others."

"...Is that the case?"

I nod with a happy smile. I hear a frustrated sigh coming from Rias-san. I look and see her glaring swords at Koneko-chan, worse than daggers!

"...Coming onto my Shota...butch..."

She just called Koneko-chan a butch! Koneko-chan just wordlessly eats the chocolate while looking at Rias-san. Rias-san comes over and hugs me while glaring those swords at Koneko-chan.

"Rias-san..."

"Yes my Shota boy?"

"...What is it with you and the word butch anyway? You call lots of people a butch."

"That's because they are my sweet innocent boy. Take Grayfia for example. She is the perfect butch. She even has multiple wives."

For that comment, Grayfia-sans eyes sharpened at Rias-san who is glaring back at her. Rias-san then rubbed her face against mine.

"Don't worry. That butch can't hurt you."

Yeah...I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you Rias-san. She is looking at you, not me.

"Ojou-sama, please don't refer to me as a butch."

"Lesbian butch. Yeah Grayfia, don't even think about coming onto my Makoto-kyun either! I know you are a shotacon! And my Makoto-kyun is like the ultimate Shota! So don't look at him butch!"

Grayfia-sans face turned pink then she shook her head slightly. Ehehe, that was kind of cute...oooh Lord! I thought that a Devil was cute! Please forgive me!

"I-I am not a shotacon."

"Lying butch. I wish fucking Ise and Yumi would come already."

Rias-san said as she looked at the door. She sat next to me and just kept her arms around my body. A few minutes later, Ise-san and Yumi-san arrive. I go over to Ise-san and poke him in the chest.

"Ise-san! Please explain why you think it is ok to hurt Rias-san!"

"W-What!?"

I poke him hard in the chest while a cross look on my face.

"Rias-san said that you keep hitting her and using degrading names. I can't believe you would say and do such things to Rias-san when she is nice to you all the time."

"E-Excuse me!? I don't hit or swear at that ape!"

Rias-san came over and breathed heavily.

"Did you just call me an ape!? I hate you Ise! Go and die butch! Seriously! Leave me alone!"

"Stupid ape!"

He just called Rias-san a stupid ape! Rias-sans eyes got teary and they spilled over! With tears streaming down her face, she hugged me tightly! She cried while touching me all over.

"I fucking hate you Ise. Go and be with that slut Akeno."

"Ara, don't call me a slut ape."

"You are on my list Akeno! You, Ise, Sona, Grayfia, Raiser, Asia, Sona, Yumi, Raynare, Sona, Kalawarner-sensei, Mittelt and finally Sona. All of you are on my shit list!"

Why did she keep saying Sona-sans name? She only needed to say it once, right? Yumi-san then gives a questioning look to Rias-san.

"Buchou...why am I on your list?"

"Because you flirt with Makoto-kyun. Ooh, Koneko did it also. She's on my list."

"I-I-I don't flirt with Makoto-sensei!"

"You do! You flirt with him all the time! "Ooh Makoto-sensei. Have you seen my oppai today? Aren't they looking bouncy!?" You say stuff like that!"

She's never said that to me. Yumi-san was about to say something, then she put a hand to her cheek and sat down. Rias-san shook her fist at Ise-san who sat down also. Then she did the same to Akeno-san who just smiled at her. Then she did it to Grayfia-san. Grayfia-san stayed with her neutral face. I then go to sit down and Rias-san then claps her hands together.

"Looks like everyone is here. It is about time. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

"No Grayfia. The truth is..."

At that moment a magic circle appeared on the floor. By the markings on the symbol, I would have to say that it is the Phenex family symbol. Yes, Phenex. I wonder if this person is this Raiser person Rias-san mentioned yesterday when she was about to leave? A silhouette appears.

* * *

><p>"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."<p>

The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's. The guy looks around then his eyes fall on Rias-san.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

His lovely Rias? So, I am going to guess that this person is Raiser as she has a disgusted face on. He approaches her without caring for her look.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

The guy made a grab for her arm and she didn't seem to like it so I got inbetween her and him and held his wrist.

"Please don't touch her."

This guy made an angry expression and then his eyes turned to fear. Eh? Why is he afraid all of a sudden?

"Y-You...! You are Makoto of the Purple Flames!"

"Eh? Do I know you?"

"Do you know me!? You nearly killed me once!"

Did I? I don't remember that. He seems fearful of me. Maybe we have met before...hmmmmm...Raiser Phenex...hmmmmm...no, it isn't coming to me. Maybe he has heard of me? No, he said I nearly killed him once...hmmmmmm...

"Can I ask where we met?"

"Y-You...bagel...uwah..."

Bagel? I threw a bagel at him? I grab a bagel from my bag and present it to him. He backs off slightly. Is he afraid of my bagels? Hehe...

"Hmmm?"

"...Last year..."

Last year...a Phenex...oooooooh! I remember now! That's when...that was a fun day. Until he ruined it by trying to kill me and Iri-chan. We went on a mission together without Xenovia-chan who was with Griselda-sensei that time...hehe, that was the first time I tried Yakitori and since a Phenex is like a Phoenix and that's a bird...I called him Yakitori-san. That mission actually had nothing to do with Raiser himself. It was for a stray Devil and this person came along and tried to kill the bad exorcists, us for reasons unknown to us, and I had to kick his butt along with his girls while Iri-chan took care of the stray Devil.

"You are Yakitori-san!"

"Don't call me Yakitori-san...please..."

"If you leave Rias-san alone then I wont call you Yakitori-san, ok?"

He gave the slightest of nods. We then sat down. Myself, I'm between Rias-san and Raiser. Yakitori-san. Ehehe, what a lovely reunion. Those two then got tea served by Akeno-san while explaining that Rias-san and Raiser are actually are engaged to be married.

"The tea made by Rias' Queen is superb."

"Thank you very much."

Raiser thanked Akeno-san for the tea. However her whole demeanour had become a shell of what she is usually like. Rias-san is hugging me tightly while glaring at Raiser. Each time I smiled at Raiser, he backed off.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my Shota husband! My Otou-sama, Onii-sama, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world! I am marrying my Shota Makoto-kyun!"

I'm marrying her now? I didn't know that. Raiser looked at me then turned away with upset eyes. I didn't know I scared him so much. I didn't damage him and his peerage too badly. But they attacked me so it was self defence.

"M-Marrying him?"

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband in the form of my Shota! So piss off you butch!"

She called him a butch! She really likes calling people butches.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it! I will take you to the Underworld, even if I have to burn all your servants away."

Flames then started circulating around Raiser and the room as he stood up to fight it seems. But I used my own flames from my Incinerate Anthem to engulf his own flames.

"These flames..."

"If you don't stop Raiser then I will have to punish you in the name of the Lord. So please thaw your posture and sit down like a civilized person. Or do I have to get out a bagel?"

"N-Not the bagels!"

"Then please sit down."

I flashed a smile. He shook and sat down. Rias-san then hugged me into her chest again! Uwah! Please don't be so forward! Grayfia-san then stepped forward, but I thought I saw a smile directed at me for a slight second.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phenex knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Raiser-sama?"

A Rating Game. Those are those games that Devils play against one another. I've always wanted to see what one was. I heard it is very entertaining. Even though it is fighting, it is all entertainment and people rarely die...or so I heard. Grayfia-san then continued.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official Rating Game. But if its an unofficial match between pure blooded Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case..."

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Rias-san said then continues while sighing.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks after Rias-sans provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

"I will fucking destroy you Raiser you butch!"

"Stop calling me a butch Rias!"

"Don't tell me what to do Raiser you butch!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Those two then glared at one another. So she's going to do a Rating Game against Raiser huh.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Both of them agreed with Grayfia-sans approval. Grayfia-san sighed and bowed. Raiser then points to Rias-sans servants.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"<p>

"Obviously you idiot. Why ask such a stupid question chicken little?"

Raisers eyes twitched at being called chicken little.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the Priestess of Thunder can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Raiser-san then clicked his fingers. A magic circle appeared on the ground and then 15 girls appeared. All different looking girls. All are quite cute or beautiful in one way or another. He only thinks Akeno-san is able to fight on par with his servants? I don't believe that's true at all. The girls looked at me, I waved as they all paled.

"Hello again. I believe we have met?"

[...]

"Is something perhaps the matter?"

They all shook their heads. Uu, I have troubled these people. Well, they shouldn't of attacked me. It is karma or something. I was acting as Gods agent so I need to do such things as defend myself from Devils.

"H-Hey, Rias… This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

Raiser got my attention like this. I saw that he is pointing to Ise-san. Why is he crying? Has Raiser hurt Ise-san? Should I punish Raiser? Rias-san puts a hand to her head and lets out a sigh.

"This butches dream is to have a harem. I believe he was moved after seeing your bitches. Well, not all of them love you~ Hehehe!"

What was with that weird laugh? Rias-san then licks my face! Rias-saaaaaaan! Don't do things like thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

"Gross~."

"Raiser-sama, this person is freaking me out~"

Raisers girls make a disgusted face while looking at Ise-san.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to upper stream folks is what a lowly one does. Let's show them how passionate we are."

Raiser then started kissing one of the girls! Rias-san covered my eyes in a hurry!

"Don't look Makoto-kyun! You'll get stained by that sick bastards lewd ways!"

I'll get stained? Rias-san turned my head away from Raiser and then crushed it into her breasts! Rias-san! Please stop doing such actions without warning! E-Even I, who is a follower of God will become corrupt if the Devils do such things! I then hear Raiser speak up.

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!"

I break free from Rias-sans grasp and see that Ise-san has activated his Boosted Gear. Uu, Ise-san. Please don't take Raisers bait. He's a bad man.

"Y-You are such a bastard Raiser! No, like Makoto-sensei said, you are Yakitori!"

"Yakitori!? Y-You low class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a high class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

"Shut the fuck up Raiser. I am trying to hug my Shota. I don't need your Yakitori shit."

Rias-san exclaimed as she rubbed her face against mine! Isn't this a serious situation?

"Hey Yakitori-guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear!"

Ise-sans Boosted Gear made a Boost.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Raiser-sama."

Raiser gives an order to his servant. A girl with blue hair steps out and swings her staff around. She then went for Ise-san who doesn't seem to notice. I shot from my seat and grabbed her staff as it was about to hit Ise-san. Ise-sans eyes went straight to me.

"Y-You stopped the attack. So fast..."

"Yes, that's right. Couldn't let my student get hurt, could I? So, no violence, ok?"

Ise-san nodded and unsummoned his Boosted Gear. I let go of the staff the little girl is holding. Ise-san goes back to sit down and so did I.

That's when I felt the sudden change. By instinct, I turn around and see her staff about to hit me. I grab her staff and flick my side of the staff downwards which means it flicks her side upwards which made her body go into the air.

"...Foolish girl."

Koneko-chan muttered as I took the girls staff and spun around then hit her with her staff like I was hitting a ball with a baseball bat. She went crashing into the wall and then fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Anyone else want to fight me? Or are we going to be nice to one another?"

I spun the staff around as I spoke these words. Everyone stayed silent. Well, they are all going to be good now. I then go back to sit down while handing that girls staff to one of the girls of Raisers.

"Hehe, don't attack Makoto-kyun or you'll get your butt kicked~"

Rias-san giggled to Raiser who made an upset face.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias-san stays quiet, accepting that answer. Raiser puts his hands on the floor which activates a magic circle.

"...In 10 days. If its you then you'll improve your servants."

Raiser then looks at Ise-san who glares back at him. Before saying anything, Raiser just laughs to himself. He then gathers his servants, even the unconscious one and disappears with a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Soon after that, Rias-san and Akeno-san went deep into the old school building. I was free so I had returned home. When I got home, I saw Asia-chan playing with the cat.<p>

"Makoto-san! You are home!"

"Yup! I even brought dinner with me. Sorry it took so long. Devils business and all that. I see you and...nameless cat have been getting along?"

Asia-chan nodded happily. The cat comes over and nuzzles my leg. I pick her up and place her on my shoulder. She then nuzzles my neck happily.

"Shall we eat?"

She nods and we go to the table. We start eating dinner together while talking about the events that happened today. It seems she had fun with her new friend. Well, at least Asia-chan had fun. That's something good to me.

By the end of the day, I had retired to my room where I found a girl in my bed. It was Mittelt-san. W-What is she doing here?

"Hello? Is something wrong Mittelt-san?"

"Hehe. Hello Makoto-sensei. Can I stay in here tonight? Raynare and Kalawarner are being totally bitches and making fun of my chest. So...is it alright sensei?"

"S-Sure, it isn't a problem. I will sleep on the floor."

"N-No. You don't have to. There's a big comfy bed right here. Please sleep here sensei."

Sleeping in bed with a girl? I-I have only ever done that with Asia-chan. W-Well, I know Mittelt-san isn't so naughty. Even as a Fallen Angel, she isn't that naughty like the other two Fallen Angel girls.

"A...Ah, alright then. P-Please don't look when I get unchanged. I will be...embarrassed."

Her whole face flushed strongly. She then turns away. Using this chance, I wriggle out of my clothes and silently get into bed. I then feel Mittelt-san cuddle up to me...! I became flustered and faced away from her.

"W-What are you doing?"

I ask calmly but I am jumping on the inside.

"...Cuddling sensei of course. I-I can't lose to the others..."

"The others? The other what?"

She shook her head from my chest and hugged my body!

"...Good night sensei."

"Y-Yes. Good night Mittelt-san."

I had closed my eyes while her breath hit my chest. A few minutes later I could hear that she had fell asleep on my chest. I couldn't fall asleep because of Mittelt-san who in her sleep has entangled our legs. I didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter! Well Grayfia being with Makoto huh. I haven't done that before. And it certainly seems interesting. I will at least think about it! Thanks for reading everyone!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katarea.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi ( fem Kiba), Kuroka.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The deal**

Its the next day. Mittelt-san is still asleep on my chest. She's really cute...ehehe, maybe I shouldn't think such things. But how can't I when she is sleeping on me? Even as a Fallen Angel, she's really cute. As I lay here, my door suddenly bursts open! I looked and saw that Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san are standing there with annoyed eyes!

"Mittelt!"

"Get up you idiot Mittelt!"

Mittelt-san opened her eyes tiredly. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Her eyes then fell on Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san. They don't look happy at her. Mittelt-san looks warily at them.

"H-Hey guys..."

"How dare you sleep in here Mittelt!? I've already said that boy is off limits for a loli like you!"

I'm off limits? That's what Raynare-san said. Mittelt-san frowned at Raynare-san as Kalawarner-san came over and hugged me! She buried my face into her chest! No! Kalawarner-san! You can't do such things!

""Kalawarner!""

Those two girls shouted at Kalawarner-san who hugged me tightly. She then grabbed my hand and placed it firmly on her breast! Kalawarner-san! Don't do such things when I wake up!

"Hmmmm, so this is the touch of a young boy. How sweet and innocent. You was raised in the Church, right Makoto?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right."

"So...that explains the innocence of you. Say, have you ever thought about experiencing a true woman?"

She sent a wink at me. My face turns right red! She means...! She couldn't possibly mean!

"Kalawarner! I will not allow you do to such things!"

Raynare-san came over and took Kalawarner-san away from me and started dragging her out of the room! Then I feel a hand on my hand. It was Mittelt-san. She takes my hand and puts it on her growing breast! She lets out a cute moan! M-Mittelt-san! Are they trying to corrupt me?

"Ma-Makoto-sensei's touch is nice~ I-I will let sensei play with my chest. Even t-though my b-breasts a-aren't as big as those two...t-they could still maybe p-please you?"

P-Please me!? S-She actually said such things! Raynare-san then comes back into the room looking mad! She storms over and abruptly takes Mittelt-san out of my room! She then comes back in again and sits next to me. She wordlessly takes my hand and places it on her breast!

"So Makoto-sensei. Who's breasts are better? Mine or that ape Gremory's?"

My mind goes blank. She actually said that!? A red light then flashes in my room. It is the Gremory symbol. Is it going to be Rias-san!? But no...this power seems higher than Rias-sans. No, I recognize this power! Raynare-san sensed the power also and freaked out.

"I'm going sensei! See you later! Answer my question later!"

With a mad dash, she leaves the room as the person materializes. The person is Grayfia-san. My face turns red as she looks at my naked top half. Her face turns a tinge of pink.

"...Hello."

"Y-Yes, hello Grayfia-san. Good morning. Is there something I can help you with? Are you here to kill me?"

"W-What? No. Why assume such things?"

I shrugged my shoulders. It was the first thing that came to mind. Her killing me that is. I didn't know what else to think.

"I don't know. You are a Maous Queen. I am a former exorcist. That's why I came to that conclusion. So...if you aren't here to kill me then why are you here? Is it due to Rias-san and her losing Rating Game?"

"...What makes you think she'll lose?"

I gave Grayfia-san a deadpan look as she sat on my bed with my prompting.

"Because believe it or not but I am quite the warrior. Also I know of Rias-sans and Raisers abilities. In terms of potential, Rias-san has the edge. However, this isn't a battle of what the future holds. Right now, there's no way Rias-san can win against the Phenex. And her peerage aren't even using their full strength anyway. Akeno-san and Koneko-chan refuse to use their individual powers due to personal reasons."

"True. That is why I am here on behalf of Sirzechs-sama."

"He's predicted she'll lose and he doesn't want Rias-san to marry someone she doesn't want to marry, even if her family are all for it, so you turn to someone who isn't connected to the Devils or anyone really. If I did anything when I was an exorcist, then there might've been trouble and possibly lead to another war. However, with my current situation, I have no alliance to anyone and therefore, a free agent as they say yes? There's no way I could cause a war as I don't belong to the Church anymore. I am merely an outsider."

"Ah, so your deductions have gone this far I see. Well, you do hold true to your name. Makoto of the Purple Flames. It is an honour to have met you."

"Is it? I'm me but is that such a big deal to Devils?"

Grayfia-san nodded as she looked at my chest. Rias-san said yesterday that she is a shotacon and I now know that I'm a Shota so does that mean Grayfia-san is attracted to me? I cover my top with the blankets, and for a second I saw Grayfia-sans face sullen before going back to normal.

"Yes of course it is. Longinus aside, you are quite the legend among Devils. It is a little strange, but most Devils don't fear you."

"They shouldn't do either. Unlike most, I don't group people together. Devils are all different. People from the Church are all different. There's point labeling a race based on one or two individuals. So, tell me how I am a legend Grayfia-san? Is it because I'm so nice?"

"Actually it is yes. Plus there's many of your exploits. I'm sure I don't have to tell you as you've lived them."

I had to giggle then. Of course I've lived them. Just because I am like this, doesn't mean I don't know how to kick butt.

"However Grayfia-san. What do I get out of helping Rias-san?"

"What do you want?"

"Hmmmm, perhaps servants? Maids. Lots of women. Power. About 20 hats. An Iguana. About 5 key rings also."

She gives me a strange look. Ehehe, I'm only joking Grayfia-san. Please don't take it so seriously.

"...Seriously?"

"No. I am not like that. I was only joking with you of course Grayfia-san. I would of course help Rias-san if I could. I mean, she has helped me a lot even though I am who I am. I am grateful to everything she has done. It is funny. Devils are my enemy or that's what I was told long ago. Yet, Rias-san is...and the others also...what do I call them? Friends? I don't know what I would call them but they mean something to me."

"So...you will?"

"...Perhaps. You never know, she might surpass all our expectations and pull off a victory. Grayfia-san, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure. What is it you wanted to ask?"

I bite my lip from laughing. I open my mouth to speak but then I bite my lip again. I don't know how to word this without it sounding weird. I will just ask straight out.

"A-Are you a shotacon?"

She does a spit take at my words. Ehehe, sorry but I had to ask, right? I am a naturally curious person. And as a natural curious person, I wanted to know information about me.

"...No."

"Liar!"

"I am not lying. I assure you that I am not a shotacon interested in small cute boys...ehehe...I am not a shotacon."

"If you say so."

Just then, my door is opened. I see a flash of red and then I see the girl who likes being called Nee-sama. Nee-sama looks to me then narrows her eyes at Grayfia-san.

"What are you doing here butch?"

"Ojou-sama. I had business to discuss with Makoto-sama. And stop calling me a butch."

"Don't lie to me butch! You, that Sona butch. Everyone is against me! Except for my Shota of course. He's mine Grayfia! You can have that butch Raiser."

Rias-san comes over and hugs me tightly while getting into the bed! Rias-san! I am practically naked!

"I must leave now. I trust you not to disclose what we discussed Makoto-sama?"

"Y-Yes. You have my full cooperation with such endeavours."

"I see. Then I must go."

Grayfia-san stands, bows and leave with a magic circle. I then face Rias-san who is inches away from my face! A-And for some reason her hand is running up my leg. Has she perhaps mistaken it for her leg?

"Rias-san..."

"So Makoto-kyun. What did that butch want? And why have you cooperated with that butch?"

"Erm...it is about me hunting a high class stray Devil."

I don't know if I lie well as I make it a point not to lie. I don't believe Grayfia-san would want me to reveal the truth right now to Rias-san. Rias-san looks at me questioning.

"A...high class Devil huh. Is it important that you go right now?"

"N-No. It is set after your Rating Game."

"Phew. That means you can come with me and keep me safe from that butch Akeno and Ise. Have you seen them flirting with one another? She's sick. Especially when she strips for no reason and lets him fondle her chest. Speaking of, Makoto-kyun. Want to fondle my chest?"

I blush then look at her chest then shake my head swiftly.

"N-No thank you."

"Tch, damn it. Go on Makoto-kyun. I'll let you do anything you want to Nee-sama. But...will you come with me? Fucking Akeno and Ise have been going full speed ahead. I wouldn't be shocked if they are doing one another soon. So, you coming?"

"...Erm...if you want me too, I don't have any objections."

"Thank you! Now please get ready!"

She placed a kiss on my cheek then left. Rias-san is really affectionate huh. I wonder if she cheek kisses anyone else?

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, I am walking up a mountain with Rias-san and her group. I don't really understand what I am going to do here. Maybe get in some practice myself. Always need to keep your skills fresh yes? Asia-chan is here and has already been teleported to the mansion. I asked if she wanted to come and she said yes. The Fallen Angels aren't here. They are looking after my cat. And they didn't want to be so near the Devils so I had asked them to look after the cat. No one has come for the cat so I will just say it is mine.<p>

I am walking next to Ise-san who is carrying a big bag. I'm carrying a bigger bag because I want to also test my strength also.

"H-How...a-are you a-able to c-carry...s-so much? A-Aren't y-you a-a human?"

"I am yes. But I've been doing these type of things longer than you have Ise-san. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. Endurance and all that. It will help you in the end. I'm going on ahead, ok?"

"O-Ok sensei!"

I run to the top of the slope and see Rias-san. She then shook her fist at Ise-san.

"Fuck sake Ise. Hurry up."

"Ara ara. Ise-kun. If you hurry, I will let you play with these~"

Akeno-san said play with something. What is she going to let him play with? I don't see anything...eh? She has put her arms together. Ise-san gains a nose bleed and starts walking faster.

Eventually, we reach the mansion. Everyone disappears while I sit in the living room with Asia-chan.

"This sure is a nice place."

I commented to Asia-chan who nodded in agreement. It really is a magnificent place. I heard from Rias-san that the mansion is owned by her family and it is usually disguised with demonic power but since we are using it, it has become visible.

Sometime later, Rias-san and the others come down. Ise-san was the last one.

"Finally Ise. It is time to move your ass and train train train!"

With that, those of the Devils head outside. Hmmm, I think I will refine my Sacred Gears ability today. I turn to Asia-chan who is smiling sweetly.

"What should I do Makoto-san?"

"Whatever you was Asia-chan. I'm going to go and train because you know. Never let my skills dull and all that."

"O-Ok! I will do just that also!"

"...You are going to train? On what? Your Sacred Gear?"

She nods. Well, I believe she could heal me if I injure myself or maybe she could learn magic if she wanted? So I go outside with Asia-chan and start practicing with my Sacred Gear.

Gathering flames in my hand, I shoot them off into the sky. If I can control the flames movements then that's a good thing. I concentrate on the flames I shot off into the sky...they stop with my command.

I thrust my hand down and the flames follow. I make it stay there as I fire another shot off at the flames. The flames meet and make an explosion. Hmmm, I need to increase the output more...and then there's the defensive ways to use it. To act as a shield or to combine its holy flames with another power like maybe infusing my sword with the power. I haven't had much luck with that yet. I can't get the output at the right level.

I can control the size and strength of the flames but to put them onto another weapon...it seems to be difficult. But it isn't impossible. I will just have to do my best! And there's that other possibility...hmmmmm...

By the end of the day, I had retired inside the building. Asia-chan went to help Akeno-san cook something for the dinner. I was in the living room when someone comes to sit next to me. It was Koneko-chan. As I was about to speak, she does instead.

"...Mako-sensei. ...Do you miss your former life?"

I was taken back by the sudden question. Do I miss it? Yes and no. I can't really say if I do or not. There's aspects of it I do miss but I can't say that I miss the dangerous missions...even then I still miss spending time with the others.

"...Sort of. Why did you want to know?"

"...You seem lonely when alone."

"Hehe, I do? I suppose everyone is lonely when alone. ...No, that isn't true. Everyone can be perfectly happen when alone. I guess it just depends on the person. But don't worry about me! I am...perfectly happy."

"...If you say so. ...But you seem to be lost in thought when the Church or God is mentioned."

"I guess so. You know, I wasn't actually made into a heretic by the Church. I chose to do what I did. But I've said that before right?"

Koneko-chan nodded at me.

"While I don't have regrets doing what I did, I just miss being with the people I grew up with. And life with the Church was...more simpler than life right now."

"...How?"

How she asks. It was a lot simpler than life out here.

"For one, I did what I was told. I went on missions, I trained with my friends and we sometimes even got vacations. I was once apart of a team, the Trio. I was actually the leader of the Trio. I actually wanted us to be called the Makoto team but it didn't take. Then there were my partners who wanted the team be named after them respectably."

"...I've heard of them. ...Xenovia-san...Irina-san and you Mako-sensei."

I'm shocked. She's heard of us huh. Maybe it isn't surprising since there was the user of Durandal and a artificial holy sword wielder on the team plus myself with the holy cross.

"Oh? So we are even known in the Devils world huh. I didn't think our group was that well known in the Devils world. We were strong but to be heard about by even you Koneko-chan..."

"...I asked Buchou who heard from Sirzechs-sama. ...She hasn't told Yumi-senpai as Yumi-senpai doesn't like holy swords and by extension the Church. She doesn't mind you however."

"That's a relief at least. I would be troubled if Yumi-san hated me. I don't want to cause trouble with anyone. But what about you Koneko-chan?"

"...What about me?"

She said as she looked me up and down.

"Do you...feel happy being Rias-sans Rook?"

"...Yes. ...It is a great pleasure. ...Although Ise-senpai annoys me and Buchou does sometimes also."

"Rias-san huh. She's a little eccentric."

"...More than a little. ...I feel sorry for you when Buchou goes into shotacon mode."

"T-Thank you. I feel sorry for the people she calls butches unless they deserve being called that."

We shared a laugh then Koneko-chan puts her hand on top of mine.

"...I think you are pretty cool. ...Giving up your life for Asia-senpai. ...It was really sweet. ...I don't know anyone else who would do such things. ...I don't know if I could do such things."

"M-Me? Cool? Sweet? I'm cool and sweet huh. But I'm sure you could do the same actions as I. You have a very big heart Koneko-chan. Even as a Devil, I can tell your heart is very big and you care for your comrades a great deal."

Koneko-chan and I smile at one another, then I hear a gasp. So turning to the gasp I see Rias-san who is pointing at our hands. Realization washes over me then we take our hands away from one another's.

"You loli butch! How dare you muscle in on my Shota!? Fuck sake! I'm beautiful and you're a loli! How the fuck are you up to hand holding already!? For the love of...Doctor! Help me! Loli's are trying to take my Shota away from me! I hate you Koneko! I'm going to call my Doctor on you! You are on the top of my list next to Sona!"

Rias-san then runs away with tears in her eyes while Koneko-chan and I do a head tilt.

"Her Doctor?"

"...She's seriously disturbed. ...She's been seeing her Doctor since before I came to her. ...She's insane."

Even her Rook thinks she's insane her. Poor Rias-san.

* * *

><p>...A week later, I had been watching Ise-sans training. He seems to becoming along nicely. He has been training hard, and while he thinks he isn't improving, I know he has improved immensely.<p>

I went to get a drink when I noticed Rias-san sat by herself. What is she doing up so late? I decided to investigate. I saw Rias-san with glasses on. I know she doesn't have bad eyesight, so maybe for looks?

"Rias-san?"

"My Shota."

"What are you doing Rias-san?"

That's when I noticed the stuff on the table. She's making plans against Raiser. She patted the side of her so I sat next to her. She picks up a note book then throws it on the floor!

"…To be honest, the only thing I will get by reading this is to have a peace of mind."

"Because the opponent is a Phenex yes?"

"Correct my Shota. I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancee. Yes, I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this was to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice but to marry him. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win. In chess you would say they tricked me. A swindle."

"I see. I don't believe that's fair for you Rias-san. While I don't know much about the emotion of love and the Devils society on such things, but shouldn't you be able to be with the one you want?"

"...I wish. That's my single wish. To marry the Shota I love."

I sweatdropped as she gained starry eyes.

"But there are ways to defeat a Phenex you know?"

"Yes. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until his mind crushes. The first method requires the strength of a God class. The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser gets his mind crushed. Even if his body is immortal where he can resurrect his body many times, his mind isn't immortal. His mind will definitely tire down every time we defeat him. Its our win if we completely crush down the Phenex's mind. Then he will stop resurrecting and he will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike which takes down both his body and mind."

That's not completely true. There's also holy items. He's still a Devil. And my Longinus is the best against Devils. Even Phenex's have a very hard time living through my holy flames.

"You know my Shota, I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have… Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

"Well, I like you as Rias-san. To me, you are Rias-san. Not a Devil from the Gremory. Just Rias-san to me. A girl who has helped me a lot adjusting to this weird world."

"My Shota..."

"I believe in you Rias-san. Even if you don't win, it wont be the end of the world. Because...you are Rias-san after all. I'm sure something will happen to help you."

I then kissed her cheek. She seemed to need cheering up and she always does that to me so I thought that she would like it. She rubs her cheek as her whole face turns bright red. She then looks at me with unfocused eyes.

"You've accepted our love."

"I've done what?"

She grabbed my hands and had teary eyes! W-Whats going on now!?

"My Shota loves me... Take that Koneko! I'm going to tell Koneko!"

She unlinks our hands and runs off upstairs...wait Koneko-chan? She can't wake up Koneko-chan! I rush off upstairs and straight to Koneko-chan's room. When getting there, I witness Rias-san making grabbing motions to Koneko-chan who looks tired.

"That's right Koneko! He kissed my cheek! He is like in love with me! Hahahaha! Take that you loli butch! Now to tell that Yumi chick!"

Rias-san pushed past me and went straight to Yumi-sans room. I look to Koneko-chan who has a confused face on.

"...What just happened?"

"Hehe, I was cheering Rias-san up and I think she got the wrong idea. Well, I will leave you to get some sleep. Good night Koneko-chan."

"...Good night Mako-sensei."

I went out of the room and closed the door. I went to Yumi-sans room only to see that Rias-san has already woken her up. So I gave Yumi-san the same information that I gave Koneko-chan which wasn't a lot.

I then went to my room. I entered my room and went straight to bed. I couldn't keep Rias-san from waking up Koneko-chan and Yumi-san after all. Well regardless if Rias-san wins against Raiser or not, I will help her in order to repay her kindness.

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter. Just a few more chapters until the end of the Raiser arc. It seems Grayfia for the win. About the cat, well there's a secret to that cat which I'm sure most has figured out. About Aika, Katase and Murayama. I do realize I haven't placed them in ether harem yet. I haven't decided whether to do that or not yet. Anyway, once again thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katarea.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gremory vs Phenex**

They, the Gremory group are going to fight the Phenex's. And I've been invited to watch by Sirzechs-sama himself. Asia-chan and the Fallen Angels aren't here for obvious reasons. But back to the topic about Sirzechs-sama and why I add such an honorific. Even if he is a Devil, I do use the honorific sama as he is still above me. Like if I met a Seraph like Gabriel-sama. I wouldn't do it to the Fallen Angel Azazel as he is kind of weird. He's a naughty man with a Sacred Gear obsession. In fact, I'm about to meet Sirzechs-sama himself. I'm in some kind of booth.

"Hello and good day young man."

I heard a voice behind me. So when I turned, I saw a man who looks like a male Rias-san. He has a hair colour similar to Rias-san. He has a similar facial structure and he is quite tall. Taller than I am...then again, that could be said about most males my age. Uwah. That's a depressing thing to think about, isn't it?

"Hello and good day to you also. I presume you are Sirzechs-sama?"

"Correct. Nakashima Makoto-kun huh. I've heard much about you. And I've heard Rias is quite infatuated with you."

"Ehehe, I suppose she is."

The Maou-sama gave a small laugh.

"She's always liked them young looking that Imouto of mine. I'm glad she found someone who is her own age. I was afraid she was going to become a pedophile if she didn't find her Shota of the right age."

I let out a gasp and turn away. He thought Rias-san would become a pedophile. I then turn back to him.

"Sirzechs-sama, may I ask you a single question?"

"Of course if I may ask you something also?"

"R-Right. Please ask your question first."

Sirzechs-sama nodded then pointed to the seats. Does he want to sit down?

"Lets sit down and talk."

"Ok Sirzechs-sama."

So we went over to the seats. I was offered a drink but I denied it politely. Then Sirzechs-sama faced me with a serious look on his face. Ehehe, what's going to happen to me now?

"So. Allow me to ask you about the Church."

"W-What about it? I'm sorry but if you are going to ask about top secret information then I can't divulge such things to Devils. I hope you understand Sirzechs-sama however, I can't talk about the Church in detail."

"I see. Well, I was only going to ask about your loss. It must've been a big impact on them and you."

I look away. It is still a sore subject. I miss the Church. I wish Asia-chan's crime that really wasn't a crime would be pardoned. But I don't believe that will happen.

"I guess it was for them. I do carry a Longinus after all. Just like Dulio-san, I was important...or I would like to believe I was. But for me...well, I have had to adjust to a new life. To be perfectly honest, I am still adjusting to the changes that the world has to offer myself. Now, may I ask you a question?"

Sirzechs-sama simply nodded for me to continue. I look around and see that no one is here. That's good. That means I can ask this question without worry.

"Sirzechs-sama. Why do you want me to break up this engagement? Couldn't you do that yourself?"

"No. I couldn't do it myself for the reasons I'm sure you are aware of. And I've always wanted to see Makoto of the Purple Flames in action. It would give me the opportunity to see if I can leave Rias in your care."

"What does that mean? You can't possibly mean me and Rias-san? For one, she's a Devil and I'm a follower of God. I worship God while Rias-san is...against such things or at least not into God as it might be said."

Sirzechs-sama then starts twitching his body...eh? Whats that about all of a sudden?

"But~ Isn't that like forbidden love~?"

"F-Forbidden love? Of course it is! But did you perhaps mean it in another way?"

He sweatdrops and hangs his head down! Hey! Don't be so depressed so suddenly! You can't do such things! Uwah!

"...Yes, I meant it another way. Whoa, you really are pure aren't you?"

"Y-Yes! I am pure. I wont be tainted by such naughtiness as things like...things that could taint me."

"Hmmmm, I see. That will be interesting. You, pure and Rias...insa...nice girl."

I'm pretty sure he was going to say something else but he didn't in the end. Hmmm, I wonder what else he was going to say? Ooh, it looks like it is starting already! Well, I know that they will do their best! Go everyone!

"Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex."

That was Grayfia-sans voice! I looked around for Grayfia-san...hmmmm...aah! There she is! I see that she is the arbiter of the game huh. Well, I guess that's her role also. But when did she get here? I didn't notice her come in.

"In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuoh academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world."

I heard that the Rating Games where fought in a replica dimension. So they are going to fight in Kuoh huh. Well, that would be better for Rias-sans team as they all attend that school.

"The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use promotion, please head to the enemy's base to do it."

So the bases for the Pawns to promote huh. I've never actually seen Devils fight one another. It will be interesting to say the least. I want to see how well Ise-san does with his Boosted Gear. Since it is the same time of Sacred Gear as mine, not in abilities but as a Longinus, I wish to see how well he does. I remember him blowing a mountain away with his Dragon Shot.

"Now its the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now."

I then hear a ringing sound. I believe that was the schools bell inside that simulation or whatever you call it. Watching it, I can see Rias-san setting plans out while Raiser is just sat there looking like a naughty man. So isn't he going to plan? He's very confident, isn't he?

* * *

><p>"Hi everybody! Sorry I'm late!"<p>

There was a voice that rang around the room. It came from the door so when I looked, I saw a beautiful girl with long black hair tied into twin tails. She has an outfit that reminds of those magical girls in those anime I have been watching. She looks really cute.

"Ara Serafall. You didn't need to come."

Sirzechs-sama said this. Serafall-sama? That's her? She's the Leviathan Maou? Wow, I didn't expect that at all. She does a twirl and then looks at me. I smiled as she looked at me.

"Ara, who's this Sirzechs-chan?"

"This, is Nakashima Makoto. Maybe you know him as Makoto of the Purple Flames?"

Serafall-sama came close to me and studied my form. She ran her eyes from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. She makes low humming sounds.

"So you are Makoto of the Purple Flames huh. Nice blonde hair, cute face with matching cute green eyes. Say cutie can you stand up for me?"

I simply do as she asks. She then bends down so her head is level with my...hip area. She makes me take a step away from the seats. She then goes around my body. What is she doing? I then feel something touching my butt! So I look and see Serafall-sama rubbing my butt while smirking slightly!

"Serafall...what are you doing?"

"Hehe, I'm just checking out the butt of this boy here. It is pretty cute, don't you think?"

"Erm...not really because I'm not into guys."

"Hmph, well that's your problem. This boy is like the cutest I've ever seen! Look at him! Plus he's innocent. Serafall likes innocent boys~ And what better than a former exorcist~? So cute and innocent~ I can do lots with boys like these~"

That didn't sound right. Serafall-sama stands up and then throws me onto the couch! She then jumps next to me and hugs me tightly! Uwah! I'm stuck between two Maou-sama's now! Serafall-sama who is hugging me very tightly and Sirzechs-sama who is giving Serafall-sama a curious look.

"Say cute innocent boy. I heard that you left the Church to help your friend?"

How did she hear that? Maybe it is nearly common knowledge by now. Who knows?

"...That's correct Serafall-sama."

"So noble of you! Hmmm, say. Ever thought about becoming a Devil? I could use a cute boy like you in my peerage."

"T-That's very n-nice of you. However, I-I will have to decline your offer."

"Uu...not even if I asked politely?"

I shook my head at her which made her release a long sigh.

"Oooooooo...but you are cute and have a Longinus."

"That's my Shota..."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. It was Grayfia-san! Sirzechs-sama laughed while Serafall-sama pouted. Finally, myself. I just stare on in disbelief. I then hear from the Rating Game screen. It was Rias-san. I guess she heard it also.

[Grayfia! I heard that! You are not having him you butch!]

"Ojou-sama, don't refer to me as a butch please."

[Don't touch my Shota Grayfia you butch!]

She's obsessed with calling people butches. She really is like happy about calling people butches.

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, the action begins. Koneko-chan and Ise-san have gone to the gym. They are fighting the Pawn twin girls Ile-san and Nel-san, the girl I beat easily Mira-san and the Rook Xuelan-san. Ise-san gets his Boosted Gear ready as Koneko-chan challenges the Rook Xuelan-san to a fight. So that means Ise-san is going to deal with the Pawns huh? Well, Ise-san has trained and he has gotten better than he was before. Ise-sans Boosted with his Sacred Gear as he makes a stance against the girls.<p>

First of all, Koneko-chan and the Rook Xuelan-san start having a fight with their fists. It is quite good to watch. I can see why Devils like watching Rating Games. Xuelan-san sent a left hook at Koneko-chan who due to her smaller size dodged it effectively. If I had to say who has more skills then it is Koneko-chan. She's also stronger so it is only a matter of time before she gets the upper hand.

[Disassembling time~]

I hear the twin Pawns say. Those two then went for Ise-san with their chainsaws. Those two charged Ise-san. Ise-san makes a feint then he dodged to the left narrowly missing the chainsaws.

[Die pervert!]

The Pawn Mira-san swings her staff around then goes lunging at Ise-san. Ise-san jumps and is able to kick the Pawn girl to the floor. Then I see that the Pawn twins go for Ise-san while dragging their chainsaws on the floor.

[Here's one for you!]

Ise-san tackles one of the twin girls to the floor and puts some distance between them. Then the Pawn Mira-san comes for the attack. Ise-san twists his body and it misses him by a narrow margin. Whoa, he really has become better. Before, he couldn't even see the Pawn Mira-sans attack and now he is dodging her and the twin girls also. He's also got a second Boost.

I looked towards the fight between Koneko-chan and Xuelan-san. It seems she is using fire around her hands to fight Koneko-chan. However, Koneko-chan is dodging her flamed enhanced punches.

[Why aren't my attacks hitting you!?]

The opponent Rook roared at Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan simply continues dodging the attacks. The Rook becomes frustrated and punches the ground. The ground shakes but Koneko-chan doesn't lose her balance. Instead, she tightens her fist and stares at the opponent Rook. Koneko-chan then went forwards at Xuelan-san.

[...Don't touch me.]

With the sound of banging, Koneko-chan landed a few punches to the opponent Rooks abdomen. Hehe, Koneko-chan's strength is good! The Rook takes steps back from the punches and holds the place she was punched. If Koneko-chan had used Senjutsu then she could've dealt internal damage and that would've finished off the enemy Rook.

"Yahoooooo! Go Koneko-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

The Maou-sama who is female said while clinging to me. I've tried several times to break free but she's very strong and just wont let go at all! When I asked that she let go "I can't my cute new friend! Cutie boys like you are rare you know!? So I have to hold you closer than close!" I didn't know how to respond to that when she said it.

The enemy Rook regained her composer and went for a straight punch at Koneko-chan. Of course Koneko-chan dodged. Koneko-chan is just more superior than the enemy Rook. That's how it is and if Raiser is watching then he knows that also. Rias-sans peerage are have quality while his have quantity.

[Let's do it, my Sacred Gear-kun!]

Suddenly, Ise-sans aura increased abit. That's due to his Sacred Gear huh. Ise-san then went charging at a pace that I can see but faster than he was before at the Pawn twins.

Ise-san then was able to hit one of the Pawn twin girls down. Go Ise-san! That's how you do it!

[You! How dare you hit my Onee-chan!]

The little sister of the twin Ise-san hit down got angry and made a swipe with her chainsaw. However, Ise-san bent his body and was able to hit the other twin down. Seeing her fellow Pawns getting knocked down, the Pawn with the staff went flying with her staff at Ise-san.

Ise-san grabs the staff as it was about to make contact with him, and then karate chops the stick and snaps it. Shock was written all over her face as Ise-san smacks her down.

Hehe, go Ise-san. I look to Koneko-chan and see that she has floored the Rook Xuelan-san. Well done Koneko-chan! Ise-san then makes a pose.

[Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!]

With a click of his fingers, the girls clothes are blown off! Aah! Ise-san! That's really naughty of you! I hear a naughty laugh coming from Sirzechs-sama while Serafall-sama and Grayfia-san, who came over, both cover my eyes!

""Don't look. He will stain you with his lewd ways.""

They said in tandem. I can't see anything. Uwah! The hands leave my eyes a minute later. I see that Ise-san and Koneko-chan have gone outside now. Akeno-san is up in the air and has her fingers covered in lightning.

She then points her fingers downwards. In a blinding flash, the gym is destroyed. So that's the power of the Queen of Rias Gremory-san huh. She is quite strong but there's no way she can use that same move twice. I can tell by looks that the attack took quite abit of demonic power to pull off that attack.

[Take.]

Akeno-san spoke out while having a huge red face. She's a sadist so she must of loved doing that.

"Raiser Phenex-sama's three Pawns and one Rook retires."

Grayfia-san the arbiter for the game announced as much. Like I thought, Rias-sans group are stronger than Raisers but they still wont win. It is cruel but even Rias-san knows the outcome to this fight.

Then something happens. Koneko-chan is hit by an explosion. Even if I am calm on the outside, inside I'm annoyed...no, I'm downright mad at the person who hit her. It is the Queen of Raisers. I've heard she is called the Bomb Queen. A funny nickname if I do say so myself. I like Akeno-sans nickname. The Priestess of Thunder. Raisers Queen then appears from the shadows.

[Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable. Its enough for us to sacrifice many of our pieces in order to take down one of you. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. That alone will be enough to give a huge damage to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. Its useless to resist.]

She's right about that. They wont be able to beat Raiser. He is just a Phenex and not one of them has the means to damage a Phenex's soul. I feel a little bad for them. However, I will save Rias-san myself.

"Rias Gremory-sama's Rook retries."

I make a sad face at Grayfia-sans announcement. I've seen comrades go down before. Like the time I was partnered with a rookie exorcist. He went charging in and didn't wait for my command and he was killed. I know Koneko-chan wasn't killed but even then, seeing her getting that hurt was bad.

[Come down heeeeeere! I'll be your opponent!]

Ise-san shook with anger and challenged the enemy Queen to a fight. The enemy Queen smirks like a fox and then that smirk turns dirty.

[Fufufu. What a noisy Pawn boy. Do you want to explode like that girl from before?]

The Queen pointed her hands at Ise-san. She is going to use her fire magic against Ise-san. However, before she could fire her attack, Akeno-san descends from the sky and got between them.

[Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Raiser Phoenix-sama's Queen, Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the Bomb Queen?]

[I don't like that name because of its bad taste, Priestess of Thunder. Though I was hoping I can fight you.]

[Ise-kun, meet up with Yumi-chan. I will take care of here.]

[B-But!]

After some convincing from Akeno-san, Ise-san went off running to find Yumi-san from the sound of Akeno-sans voice. She said meet up with Yumi-san so that means they are going to meet up. While that happened, a violent explosion of fire and lightning filled the area the Queens are fighting.

Ise-san made his way to the court and at the same time, I see Yumi-san challenging some girls in maid like outfits. She made a sword appear and at the same time, a magic circle appeared on the ground. Ah, I realize it now. The magic circle is actually a trap from Akeno-san. I can tell by just looking that the trap is Akeno-sans as the power is from her.

[It is unfortunate that you three had met me here today. Sorry, but I will beat you in the name of my Master, Rias Gremory-sama.]

Using quick movements, the Pawns didn't know what happened as their bodies were all cut up. Yumi-san is quite skilled indeed. I would like to test my own skills against her one day to see how we measure up to one another.

Yumi-sans enemies light up from all the swift attacks she gave them. That's when I hear Grayfia-sans voice.

"Raiser Phenex-sama's three Pawns retires."

"Hehe, well Rias-chan is doing well for her first time, isn't she Sirzechs-chan?"

Sirzechs-sama nodded but had a serious face.

"She is doing remarkable for her first Rating Game. Against Raiser however..."

"She will fall short, right Sirzechs-sama?"

I said. He had nodded at me seriously.

"Yes. Rias is fighting a Phenex. No matter how well she does with the servants, if she can't defeat the King then there's no hope. While I want to believe in Rias and her peerage, Raiser is at this current time, too strong."

"However! Rias-chan will do her super best!"

Serafall-sama is optimistic it appears to be. Serafall-sama then presses her face to mine! Why do Devil girls keep doing this to me!?

"...Uu..."

"Whats wrong Ma-tan?"

Ma-tan? Why is she calling me Ma-tan all of a sudden?

"N-Nothing. I was just...wondering why you were pressing your face against mine..."

"But! I have to! I have to keep the cute boy safe from Grayfia-chan! She's like a shotacon and might tie you up in her love dungeon!"

"Serafall-sama. Please don't say false information like that. I don't have a love dungeon and I am not a shotacon."

""Yeah right.""

Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama said while giggling to one another! Grayfia-san sharpened her eyes at the giggling Maou-sama's. I'm really shocked at how these two are acting. And these two were once my enemies huh. As Maou-sama's, they would be my enemy if I was still an exorcist.

* * *

><p>Before I had realized it, Ise-san and Yumi-san had been challenged by a Knight. So, Yumi-san and Ise-san met up while I was paying attention to the Maou-sama's.<p>

[I'm the Knight of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yumi.]

[I'm the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei!]

They had introduced themselves to the Knight, I believe her name is...Karlamine-san. And I think she is the honourable Knight. The other Knight isn't as honourable.

[I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group. Coming out here directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do. But I love idiots like you two. Now lets begin!]

After saying that, the Knight Karlamine-san went slashing at Yumi-san. Yumi-san answers her attack with her attack. The swords make silver sparks as they collided. They both are really fast. And even have similar sword skills. I am happy about such things. It is most entertaining to say the least.

"Oh! Zap! Pow! Kabang! Go Yumi-chan! Karlamine-chan! Show us a good show!"

Serafall-sama said as she made super hero moves. She kept throwing punches in random directions. I give Serafall-sama a wary look as she threw a punch near my face!

"Serafall-sama! You almost hit me!"

"Hehe, I'm sorry Ma-tan~ I got excited. And speaking of excited..."

She then hugged me again! And she also rubbed our faces together!

"I'm so happy to hug my new friend Ma-tan! Aaah~ Ma-tans hugs are great!"

I'm not hugging her though! I don't know why she said that! As I freak out, I see a new enemy appear for Ise-san. The enemy has a mask on her face. If I remember correctly, I believe she is the Rook. The other Rook that is. Xuelan-san was defeated just before and now the other Rook has appeared before Ise-san while Yumi-san and Karlamine-san fight one other in an intense sword battle.

[Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Karlamine was making a bitter face when the Pawns were being sacrificed, so does she hate the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her King?]

A new voice. The voice belonged to a girl who is around Koneko-chan's age with blonde hair in a drill like curls on both sides of her head. I know this girl. She's Raisers Bishop and little Imouto Ravel Phenex-san. The Bishop girl makes a comment about Ise-san being a pervert. Then Ise-san puts out his arm that has the Boosted Gear on.

[Boosted Gear standby!]

That's what he said. Then his Boosted Gear made him Boost. They then have an exchange of words. Ravel-san the Phenex Bishop doesn't fight often apparently so the opponent of Ise-san is the Rook who is named Isabela-san. But, Ise-san has also improved so I believe Ise-san can win!

"Now now. This is interesting. Hyoudou Issei-kun's Boosted Gear. The Red Dragon Emperor."

Yeah, but wait until you meet the Hakuryuukou Sirzechs-sama. She's in a whole different league to Ise-san right now. She's very powerful indeed and she's very naughty also. She even touched my butt more than Rias-san does. Apparently, my butt is cute to the little Hakuryuukou-san. Then, after a minute or so of talking, Isabela-san went forward towards Ise-san. Ise-san tried to dodge and barely succeeded.

[I see. So you can dodge a punch like this. Sorry. I was looking down on you a bit. I'll put one gear, no, I will increase by two gears then!]

Isabela-san went on the offensive. She threw a flurry of punches at Ise-san who tried his best to block them. And so far, he is doing great. Great that is until Isabela-san the Rook girl kicked Ise-san. Ise-san coughed up bile at the kick and took steps back. Then I hear the Boost happen again.

Isabela-san however didn't stop her attacks. She sent punch after punch at Ise-san. Ise-san crossed his arms to defend himself from the might of her punches. Even then, if Ise-san doesn't do something soon then he will retire.

Ise-san jumped back after realizing that he was fighting a losing battle. Isabela-san followed in pursuit but Ise-san was able to dodge her. Well, it seems the training he had done wasn't for nothing after all.

[I was taking you lightly. To tell you the truth, I thought I got you when my kick hit you… Looks like Rias Gremory has been training you well. Especially your stamina is magnificent.]

Ise-sans stamina. Yes, it has improved quite abit since the first time I saw him. But he still has a long way to go before becoming truly strong. However, I believe in Ise-san. I would pray for Ise-san to win but that would most likely have a negative effect on him

[In a serious battle, the most important thing is the stamina. Even idiots can fight. But you need stamina to continue for a few minutes. Battles consume lots of stamina and concentration. Just dodging the attack requires quite an amount of effort. So being able to do it till now means that you have been training your body a lot.]

[Rook Isabela-san. I am the weakest and the least experienced member in Rias Gremory-sama's group. But still I will defeat you!]

That's what Ise-san said. That's when I turned my attention to Yumi-san and Karlamine-san. Karlamine-san swings her sword which is covered in flames at Yumi-sans which makes Yumi-sans sword disperse. Her Sacred Gear is Sword Birth and she can create countless swords. She's only limited by her imagination and skills.

[Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me.]

That's what you think Karlamine-san. However, Yumi-san just smiles like a good girl.

[Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear.]

[What? Nonsense. Knight of Gremory, its unsightly for a swordsman to…]

[Freeze.]

It happened when Yumi-san said that. She stuck out her blade-less sword. Ice formed around the blade and it took the shape of a sword. Karlamine-san swung her sword at Yumi-chan's but the instant it touched the frost blade, Karlamine-sans sword froze and crumbled away.

"Hehe, so that's the Sword Birth huh. I remember seeing Blade Blacksmith once..."

I then realized I was talking out loud. I blush in embarrassment as Serafall-sama placed her head on my shoulder! Isn't she like a little too forward right now? We've only met yet she's doing such things like this?

[In front of this sword, Flame Delete, all types of fire will disappear.]

I wonder if she would like to try and freeze my flames? I don't believe Yumi-san would win against my Longinus. Then again, it is like asking a dog to fight an elephant, it is impossible unless that dog had a few tricks up its sleeve.

Without wasting time, Karlamine-san takes a dagger from her hip, covers it in flames and takes a stab at Yumi-san.

[We are the members of the all mighty House of Phoenix that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!]

The flames from her dagger made a whirlwind. The flames melted Yumi-sans ice blade away. But Yumi-san didn't seem too bothered by it. And she stuck out her blade-less sword again.

[I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire… But. It is time to stop.]

Yumi-san makes a funny looking sword appear with a dark orb in the middle of the tip. The winds are being sucked into the sword. And within a minute, the basketball court became calm again from the fires and winds.

[Replenish Calm. It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle.]

That's what she said. Karlamine-san then put on a confused expression.

[…Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?]

[I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it.]

[Created…it?]

[Yes. Sword Birth. I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability.]

I had released a small laugh. Yumi-sans Sacred Gear is cool. To create any type of sword she can think of. Serafall-sama then rubbed her face against mine again.

"Sooooooooo~ Ma-tan has come across lots of different things then?"

"Of course I have Serafall-sama. Holy swords, demonic swords, Sacred Gears and of course Longinus'..."

That made Sirzechs-sama's ears perk up.

"Longinus' you say? I presume you aren't talking about Dulio Gesualdo-san, correct?"

"That's right. I am talking about other ones. I would go over it in detail sometime if you like? Unlike information on the Church, the Longinus' are not information secretly held by the Church. Please don't misunderstand my words either. I am sure the Devils are keeping information about various things that you wouldn't want the Church to know either. That's how the world works isn't it? Even I who believes in God knows that the world and its people keeps secrets. Sometimes it is necessary to keep secrets."

"Correct. Everyone has secrets don't they? I bet even you have personal secrets."

"Nothing note worthy I assure you. Well, maybe one or two note worthy things. But nothing to concern yourself with Sirzechs-sama."

I smile with saying these words. I then turn back to the screen. It shows Ise-san with a ball of red energy. Ooh, that's Ise-sans Dragon Shot. He puts out his hand and fires the demonic shot named Dragon Shot. Its a mass wave of energy.

[Isabela! Don't take it! Dodge!]

Raisers Knight Karlamine-san shouted out to the Rook Isabela-san. Isabela-san moved her body out of the way just in time. Ufufu, if that attack hit then Ise-san would've won against the Rook Isabela-san. The shot kept travelling until it hits the tennis court. The tennis court has been destroyed by his attack!

"Well well well. Issei-kun has improved a lot."

"Hmmmm, it seems that way."

I agreed with Sirzechs-sama. Then I see Ise-san punch the Rook Isabela-san away. He then clicks his fingers...! The Rook Isabela-sans clothes come flying off!

""Don't look!""

Uwah! They did it again! Both Serafall-sama and Grayfia-san covered my eyes! I wish they wouldn't because I want to see what's happening in the fight!

"Raiser Phenex-sama's Rook retires."

Grayfia-san said as she petted my hand. I know it was her as they finally removed their hands from my eyes. Serafall-sama has hugged me into her chest while petting the back of my head.

"Don't worry. He can't hurt you here."

Ehehe...I'm confused. Why would he hurt me? I don't believe Ise-san wants to see me naked so him using that move on me wouldn't make sense. As I'm pondering this, I notice that lots of people have gathered near Ise-san and Yumi-san. Those are the remaining pieces. At the same time, I notice that Rias-san has gone to confront Raiser by herself. I don't get why she is doing it along. Shouldn't she wait for backup?

* * *

><p>Rias-san makes it to the top of the school building where Raiser is. They are having a talk about her losing the Rating Game. And in a sense he's right but if you look at it with objective eyes, you can tell that Rias-sans servants have a higher talent. And Rias-san herself has a higher talent.<p>

"Are you ok my cute Ma-tan?"

"Erm...yes, I am fine. I was just thinking about the match."

"Hehe, yes. It is something fun, don't you think?"

"I-I guess it is. But, I still think the fight is a little one sided. Raiser has the regeneration ability which makes him pretty much unbeatable for those guys."

I say as I see that the remaining pieces have started fighting. Ise-san and the Pawn girls who look like cats and the other Knight fight. While that happens, Yumi-san and Karlamine-san continue their fight. And if you look at Akeno-sans fight, then I can see that they are both equal. If only she used her Holy Lightning then she would be able to beat the enemy Queen easier.

[Give me strength! Boosted Gear!]

Ise-san raised his hand and something happened to the Boosted Gear. It has changed. It has gone up his arm more and has more jewels and the likes. I think Ise-san just got another power-up. Ise-san then shouts to Yumi-san to release her Sacred Gear which she does as Ise-san rushes over.

[Boosted Gear Gift!]

Ise-san put his hand on the glowing ground and it made a noise I hadn't heard before. Transfer. Ise-san has gained a new ability! Lots of swords appeared from the ground! Ise-san has made all these swords appear! The swords that appeared start stabbing at the girls. It pierced nearly all the girls. The only one it didn't affect was Ravel-san as she narrowly dodged it.

Wow! Cool! I do wonder that if he used it on me...would my flames become stronger? Yes, but by how much? And what if I used other skills? Is it just powers he can increase or is it also physical abilities?

"Raiser Phenex-sama's two Pawns, two Knights, and one Bishop, retires."

Grayfia-san said. Yes, so all that's left is...wait, what's that the Queen took out? I looked at that screen and saw that the Queen has a vial...Phoenix Tears! She has the Phoenix Tears! The Queen smirked as she heals her wounds with the Tears. Akeno-san was surprised. And speaking of her, she looks worn down. She really should've used her Holy Lightning against the enemy Queen.

The Queen then fully healed released lots of power at Akeno-san. Akeno-san couldn't do anything as the attacks hit her. She was outmatched in the end due to those healing items. I closed my eyes slightly as Grayfia-san made the announcement.

"Rias Gremory-sama's Queen retires."

That confirmed it. Then I opened my eyes just in time to see that the Queen has released a blast at Yumi-san. Yumi-san didn't see the attack coming and was blown out of the match instantly.

"Rias Gremory-sama's Knight retires."

So it is only Ise-san and Rias-san left vs the Queen, King and remaining Bishop. I don't see them winning now. Ise-san and Rias-san are running low on stamina. And well...the others aren't.

"Looks like Rias will have to accept defeat soon."

Sirzechs-sama commented. I had to nod slightly.

"Even then, she did well considering this is her first match."

Grayfia-san away from the speaker. Yes, Grayfia-san is right of course. She did extremely well to get this far alone. But is this as far as she can go...? Yes. I am sorry Rias-san but right now, this is as far as you can go. Your peerage fought admirably however...it wont be enough right now.

[Buchoooooooou! Hyoudou Issei, here at your seeeeeervice!]

I looked at the screen to see that Ise-san has arrived to the location Rias-san is at. Rias-san puts on a stoic face.

[Ise.]

She said that quietly. Raiser then looks at Ise-san.

[The Dragon-brat, huh. That Ravel, she let him pass huh.]

Then the Queen came near the King Raiser. Ise-san went near his Master Rias-san.

[Raiser-sama. Should I take care of the Pawn boy? Also, the power of the Pawn boy could be troublesome. His ability to get rid of what his opponents wear...]

Raiser stops his Queen who stepped forward with his hand.

[It would be troublesome if he gets rid of the flame that covers my body? I wonder about that. From that ability and from Rias' Pawns personality, it probably only has an effect on women. I will be their opponent. Then they will also be convinced.]

[Don't mess around butch!]

Rias-san yelled at Raiser. I will have to find out why she calls people that one day. She fired her power of destruction at his face, only for it to regenerate back. Rias-san, I'm sorry for what's about to happen.

[Rias, resign. You will make your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama who are watching from another place look bad. You have no more choices. Everyone already has foreseen the outcome. Its checkmate, Rias.]

Speaking of...where is her Otou-sama? Are they in a different place to this one? Is this the Maou-sama's booth? If so, I wonder why I was given special permission to watch from here...?

[Shut your mouth, Raiser. I won't give up! They knew the outcome? I have no more choices? Me, the King, is still active you know?]

"Her pride gets in the way sometimes."

Sirzechs-sama commented. He's right about that. But it doesn't mean it is a bad thing sometimes. Everyone has pride, it is when you let that pride cloud your judgment your it becomes a problem.

"Even then..."

"Rias-chan is just that type of girl! But they did well enough! Even if the Pawn boy has just about had it!"

Just about had it? I looked at Serafall-sama who pointed at the screen. I looked to the screen and saw that Ise-san has collapsed! He's...yes. The Boosted Gear is a marvelous Longinus, however doubling your power is a big toll. And hasn't really had time to get used to it.

[Alright, I resign. You win you butch.]

"Resignation confirmed. It is victory to Raiser Phenex-sama."

With Grayfia-sans announcement, Rias-san had lost her first Rating Game. Well, you did great Rias-san. Serafall-sama then hugged me again! Why!?

"Ma-tan! Uu, it seems Rias-chan lost! Well that's ok also!"

"Erm...yes. I guess I will prepare for everything then."

"I guess you will. Grayfia will tell you all the details and whatnot."

Sirzechs-sama spoke out. Grayfia-san came over, took my hand and we left the room while Serafall-sama was shouting that Grayfia-san was a shotacon which she denied under her breath. Well, this is my time to shine, yes?

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the chapter! Next chapter is where Makoto kicks ass! I will also decide about those girls mentioned in the last chapter soon! Merry christmas everyone! Hope you all havehad a good one! Thank you for reading!**

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katarea.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Save me Makoto-kyun!**

**Rias P.O.V**

Fucking butches. Marrying Raiser that butch. I fucking hate him! He should just die! Where's Sona? I want to release some of this anger I have inside of me onto that loli breasted butch. She's always good for a laugh and a half. Especially when she thinks she's won. That's when her guard is down so I can hit her.

I wanna see my Shota! Fucking butches are keeping me away from my Shota! I'm sat in a room by myself in the Underworld for my stupid fucking engagement to that idiot Raiser. Stupid bastard hurts me everyday with his words and his body and his fluids and his finger nails.

Knock knock!

Fuck sake. Who is it now? Is someone else trying to hurt me? I took a breath then released that breath while thinking about my Shota. I want Makoto-kyun in my bed with me. If I make it out of this shit, I am so putting "Plan Shota trap!" into action.

"Come in."

I say with a defeated sigh. The person who opened that door was Koneko. It is my competition. I know it. I just know that she likes him. Like that butch Sona, Yumi, Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner-sensei and finally Mittelt. All of them are butches. The only person I don't have to worry about from my peerage is Akeno, as she wants that Pawn of mine. And of course Ise also doesn't want Makoto-kyun unless he's a yaoi fanatic. She can have him that thing that haunts me all the time. He hurts me too often. Then again, I'm beautiful. I am sexier than those people. And I have the edge! Makoto-kyun! I saw him first bar Asia! Even then, I am Makoto-kyun's Nee-sama!

"What do you want Koneko?"

"...Have you heard from Mako-sensei?"

"No I've not. Ever since the Rating Game, I haven't been able to get into contact with him. I presume you haven't either."

I said with a head tilt. The loli shook her head at me. I suppose to everyone, I'm beautiful and that's why they are jealous of me. That's why everyone calls me an ape. Because they are jealous of my beauty. Ehehehehe! I am beautiful ugly bitches!

"...No. ...I haven't heard from Mako-sensei. ...I thought I might but I haven't seen him or heard from him."

Uwah! Shota Makoto-kyun! Where are you!? I need you! Raiser keeps trying to abuse me! He's a son of a butch. His whole family are butches. Like that idiot Sona. She's like a mega assed butch. She touches people with her butch powers.

"Uwah...what about Asia? Has she not heard from Makoto-kyun?"

"...No. ...She doesn't know anything. ...He told her he went to get something but hasn't come back yet."

But of course. My Makoto-kyun wouldn't reveal anything to Asia that might be dangerous. And the Fallen Angels are another story all together. Butches might try and steal my Shota away from me. If I marry this dickhead Raiser, they might take my Shota away from me! I will not allow this shit to happen!

"I see. Then Makoto-kyun is missing and in an hour, I have to go out there to see that whore Raiser."

"...Yes Buchou."

"Koneko, do me a solid and ask Yumi and Akeno if they've heard from Makoto-kyun. Oh, and check how Ise is for me also. Idiot was like hurt so...I suppose I should be worried."

"...Ise-senpai is fine. ...Asia-senpai is with him who was asked by Mako-sensei to look after Ise-senpai."

Ooh, that sounds something my pure boy would do. He even cares about that pervert Ise.

"That's good I suppose. Well, you have your task. I have to get ready for my...ugh. You know what I mean Koneko."

"...Yes Buchou. ...Please excuse me."

With a smile, she leaves me alone. Well, I am alone now. Uwah. Makoto-kyun, where are you? Have you left me now? Don't you mind that I'm getting married? Do you hate that I'm getting married? Or don't you care? Are you thinking about me like I'm thinking about you?

An hour passes by with me thinking about Makoto-kyun while watching Frozen. Yes, I watch Frozen. There's nothing wrong with it! I am kind of like Elsa as I am trapped and beautiful. Maybe I should sing Let it go to myself? I love that song! It just proves how beautiful she really is on the inside and outside.

Also, Koneko came back and told me that neither of them have heard from Makoto-kyun. Where are you already!? I don't care if you don't help me, but just to see your face before marrying Raiser...that's something I want. I haven't had the chance to burn his cuteness into my memory!

"Rias-Ojou-sama. It is time."

"Whatever maid girl."

I stand up in this dress of mine. Hmph, looks like a wedding dress. Ugh, I follow this butch maid out of this room. She leads me to a spacious hall. It is beautiful. If I was to marry Makoto-kyun here then it would be adequate, however for Raiser it is way too good for him.

I scan the room and see that Onii-sama is with Otou-sama and Okaa-sama up there. They wanted this, not me. I also see my peerage minus Ise obviously. I see that Ravel with the other bitches from Raisers peerage. Then I see that idiot Raiser himself at the front of this hall. I sigh to myself and go towards his location.

"My lovely Rias."

"Don't fucking speak to me. I will make your life hell Raiser. I will scream at you every single day."

He takes a step back away from me. He can leave me alone. I will do what I said to him. I will yell at him every single day of my life. I hate him so much.

"Rias, don't be a bitch."

"Don't fucking start Raiser. I might've lost the match, but you'll never have my heart, you understand? My Shota has my heart you bastard. I feel sorry for you as you don't know true love at all. I do and you'll be sorry you married me. I will seriously fuck with your mind everyday. I will make you lose your marbles. Hehehehehehe!"

I gave a crazy laugh towards him. He again backs off. That's right bitch. I will make your life a misery. If I'm going to be miserable then I will make your life miserable also! So fuck you Raiser-twat! Your vulgar body is disgusting to my eyes!

Time passes and lots of people spoke. I don't know who because I'm not listening anymore. They can piss off. I would like to see them like me now. In love with someone else yet having to marry this male slut Raiser. He hurts me by just standing next to me. He tried to grab my arm at one point but I bit him and he yelled like a bitch.

* * *

><p>"Rias-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"<p>

...Can it be? That voice. I know it anywhere! The room went dead silent at the voice. My eyes scan the room for him. He has to be here somewhere! My eyes finally fall to his cute green ones!

"My Shota!"

I called to him. He smiled brightly. I blushed brightly when he smiled at me. But then I realize the outfit he is wearing. Fuck shit! That's awesome! So, that's his battle outfit huh? It is the first I've seen of it.

He is wearing a skin-tight black short sleeved unitard with pauldrons. He has matching fingerless gloves that reach to his biceps and thigh high boots. He is also wearing a black belt with various designs on it and also some compartments for things. Lastly, he has a crucifix around his neck.

All in all, he's fucking sexy. I want him to pin me down and let him have his way with my body. Come to me my Shota! Nee-sama is waiting for you! My cute Shota then speaks with a voice full of confidence.

"Good day to everyone. My name is Nakashima Makoto. I am a sensei at the school of Kuoh. The same one Rias Gremory-san attends. To all high class Devils, the Maou-sama Sirzechs-sama and to Rias-sans family. I, Nakashima Makoto of the Purple Flames want to take Rias Gremory-san back to the human world so she can attend school again!"

Everyone becomes shocked at his declaration. Even I am shocked. I didn't think he would do anything about this. Beside me, that fucker Raiser is sweating bullets. That's right butch. He will fucking fuck you up twat.

"Hey you! Stop!"

Some guards move towards my Makoto-kyun! Don't you fucking touch him you fucking shit's! However, he summons a sword and within a blink of an eye, he appears behind them.

[Hyaaaaaaaaaa!]

With the sound of splattering blood, the guards all fall to the floor! Shit! He's fast! Is he as fast as Yumi!? Or even faster!? I couldn't follow that speed with my eyes at all! He took down those guards like they were nothing! The guards all have cuts on their bodies! He continues moving forward towards me.

I then hear the higher up idiots becoming scared of Makoto-kyun. Of course you would. Even though he is like the most cutest thing in the world, he is actually a top exorcist who can take high class Devils alone and he's a human. And I've heard he can do it without his Longinus. That's just a testament to his actual skills.

"Its an event that I organised."

I heard this voice. It was Onii-sama.

"Onii-sama...?"

I couldn't believe my ears. He's organised this. He wanted my Makoto-kyun to save me? Makoto-kyun is here for me because of Onii-sama? I don't know to feel about this.

"I wanted to see the power of the Purple Flames. So I had asked Grayfia."

"B-But he's an exorcist!"

A bastard complains. However, my Makoto-kyun speaks up with a strong interesting voice.

"Actually, I am a former exorcist. I promised God not to kill any Devils in this place. All I want is Rias-san to come with me back to the human world to attend school again. And this is the only way you'll all hear her voice. All your voices are loud and dominating but what about hers? Doesn't she have the right to choose who she wants to marry? Isn't it her right to live her life like she wanted? That's all I want for her. If she wanted to marry Raiser then I wouldn't be here but she has clearly expressed a wish to not marry him so if you wont listen to her words then I will use my actions for her words to be heard. As they say, actions speaks louder than words."

My Shota so understands me. He wants me to live a life I want. I knew he cared about me! I sent a look of victory to Koneko and Yumi who looked freaked out. Bunch of shit's. If they want my Makoto-kyun then they can get behind me.

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?"

Did Otou-sama just call my Shota an it!? I'll fucking destroy him!

"Otou-sama. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Exorcist versus Phenex. Don't you think its the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between Devil and exorcist. There aren't any entertainment which can surpass this."

Everyone became silent at Onii-sama's words. Then Onii-sama looked at my Shota.

"Incinerate Anthem-kun. You have our permission. Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?"

Hearing that, the dirty shit bag put up his hands.

"I don't believe it is fair that I fight alone. I believe that I should fight along with my peerage! No, my peerage fight him first then me!"

That's fucking cheating! Makoto-kyun is good but to fight all of them...

"Makoto-kun, is that fine with you?"

Onii-sama asked. Hmph, I will have my peerage backup Makoto-kyun also!

"Yes. Please use your peerage also Raiser. Even promote those Pawns to Queen if you like. I've defeated you all once before. I will do it again."

Makoto-kyun! W-Well, I will just have to believe in Makoto-kyun this time. I believe in my Shota boy after all. Raiser then makes a disgusting smirk.

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Raiser will show his last performance before getting married!"

Hmph. Prepare to lose you piece of shit. Onii-sama then looked at my Makoto-kyun.

"Makoto...kyun, what prize do you want when you win the match?"

He didn't just say kyun did he!? That's my thing for him! Don't use that again Onii-sama! He fucking did that to hurt me! I fucking know it!

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

Everyone starts complain, however...

"He's a former exorcist and he cooperated with me for this event. Plus he agreed to Raiser-kun's conditions. So Makoto-kyun..."

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT ONII-SAMA! THAT'S MY NAME FOR HIM!"

I had released my anger! I shook my fist at Raiser and Onii-sama who backed off.

"...Right. Anyway. What is it you want? Servants? A harem?"

"I want Rias-san to come home with me, ok?"

He said it straight away! He would choose to have me above servants and a harem! Hmph, that means he likes me! He loves me! So that take you pieces of shit's.

"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you."

"Thank you Sirzechs-sama!"

Makoto-kyun winked cutely! Oooh yeah! That's right my Angel boy! Wink at me next time Angel cakes!

* * *

><p>The hall is then cleared. The ones in the middle are Raisers peerage besides Ravel and Raiser himself plus my Makoto-kyun. The Pawns have already promoted to Queen. Makoto-kyun. Please be careful. The Devil male in charge gave Makoto-kyun and the other twat's the go ahead. Makoto-kyun the makes a big smile towards me.<p>

"I will be finished soon then we can go home."

"...Makoto-kyun. ...Be careful."

He flashes me a thumps up. Then Raiser makes a hand motion.

"You three, attack!"

He gestured to his Pawn maid bitches to attack Makoto-kyun. They all circulated Makoto-kyun who stood there watching their movements.

[Take this!]

They all released fire at Makoto-kyun! No! The fire is powered by the Queen power and has been released already!? Isn't that extreme!?

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

With that explosion, I had become fearful for my Shota's life. I looked on in worry as smoke filled the room. Even as a Devil, I can't see through such things. For a few seconds, I was worried but when the smoke from the attack cleared...eh? Where did he go? When I looked around, I saw a shadow appear behind one of the Pawns who attacked.

Stab!

"Iyaaaaaaaaa!"

Makoto-kyun stabbed that bitch through the torso! She let out a scream as he pulled his sword out of her, and kicks her towards the other Pawn!

"I've got you!"

The Pawn girl catched her friend but that's when I saw the shadow move. With God speed, he attacked the third Pawn who attacked him. The Pawn threw punches at Makoto-kyun who dodged them untroubled. He made a swing with his blade and made a gash between her right shoulder and her left hip! With a scream, that bitch went down. He then faced the second Pawn. She had put the first Pawn down who is barely conscious and she had then fired a flame bullet at Makoto-kyun who cut it in half easily.

"Just die already!"

She fired continuous bullets at the boy I call Makoto-kyun who either dodged them or cut them apart. He made his way over to the Pawn girl who summoned flames to her fist and went to strike Makoto-kyun.

"This isn't enough."

He grabbed her wrist and forced her body downwards at the same time he brought up his knee! He kneed her in the face, spun around so his back is to her body, then threw her over his shoulder to the ground. She lands on the floor with a bang where Makoto-kyun slams his foot into her chest! With a cry and spat out blood, her eyes lose their light and she falls unconscious! Hmph, that's right bitches.

As I was congratulating him in my head, that's when the Knight Siris came attacking at Makoto-kyun! That butch is swinging her big-assed sword at my Makoto-kyun! How dare that slut!?

"You son of a bitch!"

Gin! Gin!

The swords meet and silver sparks come off them. The Knight named Siris came attacking at Makoto-kyun who either dodges or blocks the attacks with his sword. Wow, Makoto-kyun is able to match a Knight huh. I really wish he would become my servant, then again...I most likely don't have the pieces for such things. Damn it.

"Please don't swear at me."

Makoto-kyun said politely. The enemy Knight jumped back and swung her sword around. A gust of wind surrounds it and it becomes more violent. At the same time, another person goes for Makoto-kyun. It is that bitch Pawn of Raisers, Mira! That bitch Mira went swinging at Makoto-kyun.

"This is for last time!"

"Sorry Pawn girl. You'll lose. You are kind of cute though."

She swung the staff, which is now emitting flames, with a blush. Bitch better not get any ideas about courting my cute Shota! Makoto-kyun dodges the staff easily then gets low. He kicks upwards at the Pawn girl which sends her into the sky! He jumps up and does a combo of punches and kicks then ends it by slamming her into the ground!

The Pawn Mira lost her consciousness from that attack then. Makoto-kyun makes a simple swipe of his sword and faces the rest of the bitches.

"Who's next?"

"Deal with me you bastard!"

The Knight from before swings her massive sword from which releases a powerful burst of wind! But not only that, but that bitch Queen of Raisers has added fire to it! Its a powerful whirlwind of flames!

"I see. Then, I shall also use it since I was gifted with it! Incinerate Anthem! Burn with your flames!"

A purple cross appeared in front of Makoto-kyun. The cross is fired at the whirlwind of flames. The sea of flames from Raisers side and the purple flames from Makoto-kyun's clash with one another's! The air gets very hot! The intense flames have filled half of this hall!

"Enough!"

With a massive burst of purple flames, the flames from the Knight and Queen stop! That's right! Makoto-kyun's stronger than you two whores! Those two become shocked as the Rook Isabela went forward.

"Alright Makoto of the Purple Flames! Let us fight with our fists!"

"Ok!"

After saying that, the Rook charged at Makoto-kyun. Makoto-kyun put his sword on his back and took a fighting stance! There's no way he is going to fight her with fists right!? I think these thoughts as the Rook bitch gets close and sends a punch at Makoto-kyun's pretty face! If that butch hits him, we are going to have words!

Grab!

"...!"

Makoto-kyun grabbed her wrist and punched her right in the face! She went back a step as he head butted her! Ooh, I bet that's gotta hurt her. He releases her wrist. She takes a few steps back as the Pawn cat girls come charging in also! Since they are Queens now, they are strong!

"Nya."

"Nya-nya!"

They said as they came to either side of him! The Pawn named Ni threw punches at him which he blocked with one hand! One hand!? The other Pawn Li also goes for the punches but Makoto-kyun is about to block those also! Those girls are said to excel in hand-to-hand yet Makoto-kyun is able to handle them both with a single hand each. His training at the Church must've been immense. Then again, he isn't a top exorcist for nothing.

"Nyaaaaaa! You bastard!"

"Go down already!"

"Please calm down. It makes fighters sloppy this way."

He's right. They are getting sloppy by their actions. Each punch or kick they send Makoto-kyun is blocked or evaded. Then I notice that the bitch Isabela has taken a stance. Is she going to attack now?

"Take thisssssssssss!"

The Rook Isabela went for Makoto-kyun who is being attacked by those whores! He smirks slightly as he creates a wall of flames between him and the Rook. She stops her attack. Yes, touch those flames and you'll get burned easily. They are holy flames so even a Rook like you would be hurt. Dumb bitch.

"Alright girls. One two! One two!"

Bang! Bang!

""Nyaaaaaaaaaaa!""

The girls that look like cats let out cries as they were punched! I notice that coming from his hands are purple flames! He enhanced his punches with the purple flames! The twin cat girls went crashing into the wall! When I looked, they were unconscious.

"I will answer your determination with my own!"

The wall of flames that separated him and the Rook were dropped. Makoto-kyun went forward at the Rook. She puts up her arms in a defensive position however Makoto-kyun makes a few feints and bypasses the Rook and went straight for the Knight Siris!

The Knight smirks at Makoto-kyun. She takes out her sword again and swings it at Makoto-kyun. Makoto-kyun takes out his sword and blocks her strike. An aura covers his body then he disappeared from sight!

Stab!

"Guah!"

He stabbed her through the back! I've noticed however these attacks aren't fatal. If he wanted, he could've killed all these girls but he hasn't. With the drop of Siris, he turns his attention to the other Knight. However before he could say anything, the Rook Isabela shows up again.

"Die!"

She attacked him with a hard punch. He bent his body and brought up his leg. He kicked Isabela in the face then jumped on her shoulders. He puts his legs around her neck and bends backwards. The Rook Isabela's body twisted backwards. He did a back flip with Isabela in his clutches. He releases her as she went towards him in his grasp. She went flying towards the wall and crashed into it! It was like a wrestlers move then!

"Burn Rook burn!"

Makoto-kyun then released a purple flamed cross at her. The cross went strong and hit Isabela! It burned her body...and she fell to the floor unconscious. Makoto-kyun turns to his next opponents. But the loli twins stepped forward with their chainsaws!

""Disassembling time~""

The loli Pawns say as they drag their chainsaws. They went forward at Makoto-kyun. Makoto-kyun brings up his sword and gets into a stance. He then went forward himself!

"You girls are quite cute you know?"

He said as his sword and those twins chainsaws made heavy sparks! The sparks are only enhanced by the flames their chainsaws emitted! However when he said they were cute, their fucking faces turned bright fucking red! Ooh piss off loli's!

He forces them backwards with his sword after a minute of fighting them. He swung his blade around then went for the twin named Nel!

"Sorry about this."

He made a few slashes as feints then he went right. Nel turned to that side but he wasn't there. He somehow got behind her and slammed his fist into her back! She couldn't react fast enough to the punch so it made her go through the air! However, before she could smash into the wall, he got above her and slammed her into the floor!

"M-My Imouto!"

"Sorry about that Ile-san. Now it is your turn."

Ile grabbed her chainsaw and went berserk. She closed the distance quite quickly. Must be due to her being in Queen mode. She made mad swings of her opponent Makoto-kyun. Makoto-kyun blocked or evaded her attacks. The intensity of the attacks didn't stop until Makoto-kyun knocked her on her ass.

"Ow! Bastard!"

"Hehe. Sorry Ile-san!"

He got close and slammed his fist right into her stomach! The fist was enhanced by the purple flames! She spat out blood and fell unconscious. Seeing that Raiser makes a "Tch" sound with his tongue.

"Damn it. A trio of Rook, Knight and Bishop will do!"

The Rook Xuelan and the Bishop stepped forward. The Knight however hasn't done anything yet. Maybe conflicting feelings. She is apparently an honourable Knight. So maybe she feels uncomfortable fighting in a three-on-one fight as that breaks the Knights code. Then again, she might just be a pussy.

The Rook Xuelan went charging at Makoto-kyun. She uses kung fu to fight. Her hands emit flames as she closes the distance. Hmmmmm, butch doesn't know what's happening to her now.

"It is time to burn you bastard!"

She went for the punch! Makoto-kyun got into a stance and attacked the Rook also!

Bang! Bang!

Banging noises came from them. The fight seems to be in Makoto-kyun's favour. The Rook might be a Rook but she hasn't trained anywhere near that of my Makoto-kyun has! The Bishop girl then summons spears of fire and launches them at Makoto-kyun. Makoto-kyun dodges to spears with a cute pose.

"Why does everyone keep swearing? Its really naughty. But I am sure God will forgive you for swearing at me since you are all angry."

Makoto-kyun, you are so fucking innocent. It is really sweet. Then Karlamine spoke up.

"Alright Makoto of the Purple Flames! Let us dance!"

Karlamine brought out her sword. It emits flames also. Get fucking original Raisers peerage. All of them use flames. Makoto-kyun brought out his sword and exchanged swords with her at the same time blocking the Rooks attacks!

Is he even human to do all this!? He's blocking attacks from a Rook, duelling with a Knight and using the purple flames to stop the Bishops attacks! He really is a monster in the art of fighting. For a human...no, even humans are strong also. Right now, I don't see the chances of my peerage beating him in a fight. He doesn't even look like he is fighting it is that amazing.

After a minute or so of doing the dances of swords and fists, he uses his speed to get away from the Rook and Knight plus he created a wall of flames to separate them from coming after him. He gets close to the Bishop. She puts up a demonic barrier. Makoto-kyun however makes a feint and then destroys the barrier with a purple flame cross.

"Sorry Bishop girl that isn't Ravel-san!"

He impales her through the stomach! He's stabbed her through the abdomen! She spits out blood as he takes his sword out of her. She slumps to the floor. Raiser makes a cry and turns to his Queen!

"Yubelluna! Fire!"

"Yes Raiser-sama!"

Yubelluna gathers fire in her hands. She's going to release a powerful wave of fire! The Knight and Rook have ran out of the line of fire. The enemy Queen has pointed her hands at Makoto-kyun. Makoto-kyun smiles happily.

"Let us see what's hotter shall we?"

"Hmph! I will kill you for Raiser-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The bitch released a powerful flame at my cute Makoto-kyun! But Makoto-kyun also makes purple flames appear in the form of a cross. I know that Makoto-kyun can make other forms than a cross but I guess he likes the cross. Must be some religious crap. Then again, if he wants to believe in God then that's his deal. Its actually cute.

"Time to stop!"

Makoto-kyun thrusts his hands forward as the flames from Yubelluna went towards him! They meet in a blinding whirlwind of intense pure flames! The flames from Makoto-kyun's Sacred Gear are intense! I know that if I was hit my his flames then I would burn away easily!

The intense flames of Raisers Queen and Makoto-kyun's flames dance in the air! I then see a shadow...Raisers Rook! She's going to try and hurt Makoto-kyun! That's unfair butch!

"Die exorcist!"

She went for the punch. Makoto-kyun sees her and bends his body to avoid her attack while dealing with the flames of Raisers Queen. The Rook tries again but he does a sideways kick making her body shake. Then he smashes his foot into her face! She goes a distance then lands on the ground! His body glows and at the same time, the intensity of the flames opposing the Queens increases!

"N-No! I'm being forced back!"

"That's right! Be purified!"

Makoto-kyun forces the flames to engulf Yubelluna's! That slut didn't know what happened as her flames dissipated! The flames of purple continued to travel at a fast speed at Yubelluna. She fired more blasts at it but she couldn't stop the attack and eventually...she was covered in the flames and she fell to the floor.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A scream! A mini purple flamed vortex appeared around the enemy Rook! She was burned by the flames! When the flames died down, she had been left alive but unconscious. I guess he really is taking care not to kill them huh. The Queen is in the same condition as the Rook! There's only the Knight left now! Makoto-kyun takes his sword out again and points it at the enemy Knight.

"Alright. Let us settle this Knight of Raisers."

The enemy Knight smirks at Makoto-kyun who smirks back.

"Alright then. A fight with swords suits me just fine."

He then takes his sword and points it at the enemy Knight. The enemy Knight points her sword at his. Then those two in a dash of speed go charging at one another!

Gin! Giiiiiiiin! Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

The swords made sparks with one another! Those two are good with swords. However, Karlamine keeps using her flames to try and burn Makoto-kyun. However she's outmatched here. Her flames aren't a match for his. He's using his flames to counteract hers!

"You are well skilled!"

"You too Raisers Knight! However, it isn't enough!"

They complimented one another. How fucking sweet of them. Well, Makoto-kyun is sweet like candy. Makoto-kyun makes a slash which she dodges by moving her body left. She makes a swing at him which he parries. He then jumps back as she releases a fireball from her sword. He puts out his hands and creates a purple flamed shield. The fireball is literally absorbed by the purple flames. Shit! This is awesome! Makoto-kyun go!

"...Cute..."

I heard someone whisper this...Yumi you bitch! She's looking at my Makoto-kyun! She can fuck off. I know he is adorable and awesome and pretty damn sexy but...you can't have him! She's looking at him with a huge blush. Maybe she's turned on by how he's kicked ass until now.

"Right! Enough of this! Trap!"

Makoto-kyun makes a hand gesture. A tornado of purple flames appears near the Knight Karlamine. It is going to become a tornado! Seeing this, she gets out of the purple flames by jumping.

"Hah! Too slow!"

"You fell for it!"

Like a bullet, Makoto-kyun shot to her side and thrusted his sword deep within her abdomen. At the same time, he also delivered punches and kicks at the enemy Knight! He takes his sword out of her which makes blood splatter from the wound! He then does a flip in the air to get above her, and kicks her to the ground! When looking at her, the lights in her eyes have vanished. She isn't dead as her chest is still moving. But she is unconscious. Makoto-kyun lands on the ground safely and looks at Raiser who is sweating bullets.

* * *

><p>"You now Raiser!"<p>

Seriously Makoto-kyun!? You beat all the peerage just like that!? Just what are you!? Is this the reason Devils say we should avoid a conflict with you? He doesn't even look like he is fighting. If I am honest, he looks like he is just doing light exercises.

"Y-You really are a monster!"

"Don't call me a monster. I'm human you know?"

Hehehe...he didn't mean it that way Makoto-kyun. He knows you are human but he was calling you a monster in battle.

"Shut up! Shut your damn fucking face!"

"Again with the swearing. There's no need for swearing. Now, let us dance, ok?"

That instant, wings of fire are released from Raisers back! There's a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and the hall is surrounded by an intense fire. Everyone is protecting themselves with a barrier. Makoto-kyun...purple flames dance around him in a glorious might. These flames are holy flames. They shoot around him and continue to twist and bend around him.

Two intense flames around both of them. Raiser the idiot and Makoto-kyun. Both flames are so hit and if Makoto-kyun isn't careful...

"Raiser! There's no way you'll withstand my flames!"

"That's what you think! I will not lose to you, who is a human! There's no way I will looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooose!"

Raiser releases a large flame like an ocean at Makoto-kyun! Makoto-kyun's flames are also released! Shit! This is intense! The intensity of the flames dance around this very hall! Even the barriers are having trouble staying strong! Well, of course. For a Phenex and a Longinus to have a fire battle like this.

The flames that have met are intertwined with another. The ocean of flames have a mixture of purple and orange. If one looks at it, it is beautiful. The flames are a thing of beauty like myself.

There's only so much one can take! If these flames don't stop soon, I'm afraid that people here will get hurt!

The flames in a glorious way burn one another out! I see Raiser glaring with must hatred! But then he smirks and channels his fire into his fists!

"Lets settle this!"

Before responding to Raiser, Makoto-kyun takes out his sword and charges Raiser! Raiser fires blasts of intense flames at Makoto-kyun who makes a barrier of purple flames surround him! This shit is awesome! Raiser grinds his teeth in frustration at the attempts to destroy Makoto-kyun's barrier!

"You fucking bastard! I am a Phenex! You will diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!"

Raiser shot lots of flames at Makoto-kyun. The flames travel for an instant before hitting the ground! Makoto-kyun had used his speed to dodge the flames and get near Raiser!

"Time to lose!"

Makoto-kyun makes a vertical cut between Raisers right shoulder and his left hip! Lots of blood splatters out! Eh? Why isn't it healing? As far as I know, that sword is just a sword, isn't it? It isn't a holy or demonic sword so why...?

"W-Why has that fucking sword damaged me!?"

That's a good fucking question. I still don't understand. Raiser tried to fire an inhuman flame at Makoto-kyun's face. But Makoto-kyun raises his hand and makes a shield of flames appear! Raisers flames stopped. He tried punching Makoto-kyun in the face but all he did was bend his neck to the side.

"You fucking shit!"

Raiser jumped back with blood pouring out of him and blasted Makoto-kyun with fire! The fire gets stopped of course by Makoto-kyun's own flames of purification! Then he gets close to Raiser who fucking shakes like a bitch! Makoto-kyun then made a slash with his blade at Raiser!

"Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Raiser screamed like a bitch as Makoto-kyun cut Raisers body with his sword!

"I heard from a girl once saying "I don't want to marry Raiser." She didn't want you Raiser. And you really should respect that."

Makoto-kyun took something out of his belt and poured it over his hands then punched Raiser in the flame which made him spit up blood. The fist was covered in something dripping. It was holy water!

"To Devils, this is painful right? I'm not a sadist so I wont prolong your suffering."

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something an exorcist brat like you can butt into!"

"She cried. When everyone was asleep at night during the training, she cried. I heard every single tear that dropped from her eyes. While I might be an exorcist by trade, I'm also a human with emotions. Making girls cry Raiser is really bad. Do you believe yourself to be a hero?"

Raiser had narrowed his eyes at that while panting heavily. He does believe himself to be the hero.

"W-What o-of it?"

"There's a saying. Heroes love women. But what if the woman doesn't love the hero? The hero in this case being you. Then what is the woman to do? They find a new hero to believe in yes? Well I don't know if I qualify to be a hero, but Rias-san can always depend on me because she is a friend of mine. Once you are a friend of mine, I will always do everything in my power to keep that person safe you know?"

He can be my hero anytime Shota Prince! Makoto-kyun brought out a bagel and covered it in purple flames! Hehehe! Raiser is sweating bullets and crying heavy tears!

"T-T-THE BAGELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Scared pussy. Makoto-kyun jumps back and those flames get brighter and stronger! The purifying flame! Raiser coughs up blood before Makoto-kyun has even touched him. Makoto-kyun draws his hand back.

"Sorry about this Raiser. It is the only way you'll listen. Try and be nicer in the future, ok? Now try this! Purifying Bagel!"

DON!

Makoto-kyun threw the bagel enhanced with purple flames and it nails Raiser in the stomach! The flames of purple travelled all over Raisers body! Smoke comes from him as he falls to the floor, unconscious. That's one awesome move. The flames actually travelled around Raisers body once making contact. Bagel power!

Ooh yeah! He fucked that shit up! Makoto-kyun smiles and walks towards me while putting his sword away. Raisers bitch sister got in the way. While that happened I notice medics come for Raiser and his fucking peerage.

"I didn't kill him Ravel-san. Don't worry, no one died here. I promised God after all."

She backed away then he came over to me and stuck out his hand. Then he said these words to me while smiling.

"Ready to go home?"

"...Makoto-kyun."

He then turns to Otou-sama.

"I'm sorry about my actions but they were necessary for her to be heard. Now, I will be taking Rias-san back. Again sorry."

Otou-sama doesn't say anything. I take Makoto-kyun's hand and we walk out of this hall together. I walked past Raiser who is getting medical treatment and I middle fingered him. Even if he was unconscious, doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. Once outside, he takes out a piece of paper with a magic circle on the back. It shines...and what's left is a griffon.

"Well, this is our ride Ojou-sama."

We both get onto the griffon. Then I notice that my peerage are also here besides Ise. I smirk at them and hug Makoto-kyun. That's right bitches. Plan Shota trap is about to commence. We take to the sky on this shit griffon. Drop me griffon and I will fucking murder you.

"Say Makoto-kyun, why did your sword hurt Raiser?"

"Oh, I blessed the sword with holy water. Whenever going into battle with a high level Devil, I bless my sword with holy water. Of course it isn't as strong as a holy sword but it is good enough for Devils like Raiser."

Hehe, too true. Without realizing it Makoto-kyun, you just insulted Raiser but that's ok because I insult Raiser also. But unlike you, I do it purposely.

Damn, I want to see what he can do if he became supernatural. He completely annihilated Raiser and peerage and he's human right now. But he doesn't want to be a Devil...he really is a skilled exorcist after all. He is a top exorcist after all. Was a top exorcist but even then...his skills are immense. He barely broke into a sweat with Raiser and his peerage. I then face him with a sad expression as a sudden thought hits me.

"...You may have broken this engagement. But a new engagement might be brought in, you know? If you keep on doing this..."

"Ah, don't worry. I will always save you until you find someone you want to marry. You are important to me after all Rias-san. I couldn't let you be with someone you didn't want to be with. So next time this happens, I will do this again and again until you find the one you want to be with."

Damn Shota cuteness. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I overlapped my lips with his own Shota ones! Ooooooh yeah! These are the lips of a Shota! We stay in our awesome amazing kiss for a minute before breaking apart. It wasn't a tongue kiss. His whole face turns bright red...! Yeah! That's right!

"My first kiss. It's something that girls treasure in Japan, right?"

"Ehehehe..."

Eh? What's wrong with him? His face drops then he looks to the sky while holding his hands together...oooh shit!

"Please God! Forgive me for kissing a Devil!"

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

I let out a cry as I held my head in pain! Fucking hell that hurt like a cunt! Ooh fuck. He looks at me with remorseful eyes.

"I am so sorry Rias-san. Please forgive me."

He bowed his head at me. I however shook my own.

"Its ok since you are so cute. Now, want to take my virginity?"

I sent a wink at him. His bottom lip quivered. His eyes fluttered and his face went bright red again! That is so adorable! He couldn't take it and he fainted onto my chest! Hehe, so innocent after all. It makes me love him even more!

* * *

><p>...A few days later, I showed up at Makoto-kyun's place. I'm in his living room sat next to him. The Fallen Angels and Asia are here also. I also noticed a cat. It was here before also...I should've asked before. Where the hell did he get that...eh? Hmmm, I felt like I sensed something from the thing then when it looked at me with its evil eyes...I guess not. Just a normal evil pussy.<p>

"From today onwards, I will be living in this complex."

They all made weird expressions. Hmph, I will be kicking out all the other residents of this place soon enough and renovating it.

"You are joking."

That bitch Raynare said. I middle fingered her.

"I can fucking do what I want you bitch."

"Is this a declaration of war...?"

"That's right you whore."

I replied to Mittelt swiftly. Kalawarner-sensei sighed at me. She can fuck off also. I'm beautiful and I will have my Shota!

"...Auu, looks like there's only hope for polygamy... ...But, but...it will be against the teachings of God...but, but at this rate...hauu..."

That's right. Polygamy is your best shot Asia because I'm not giving him up ever. I then wrapped my arms around my Shota boy!

"Makoto-kyun~ Lets sleep next to one another tonight, naked~"

He blushed furiously. I placed my head on his Shota shoulder and snuggled in. It is time for Rias to have some fun with her Shota~

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes the Raiser arc with Makoto beating Raiser and peerage and moving onto the Excalibur arc where Irina and Xenovia come back. Plus Rias kissed Makoto! Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katarea.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Asia's woes**

**Makoto P.O.V**

For the past few days, whenever I woke up, I found myself trapped between certain people. For one, a redhead named Rias-san is always in my bed! She's always naked also! She said it is to depend the bonds of Nee-sama and Otouto. Then there are days that I'm also in bed with Asia-chan. She copies Rias-san and sleeps naked also! Mostly these two but sometimes...

"Ara, good morning Makoto-sensei~"

"Hmmm, so cute in the morning."

"Unnn, Makoto-sensei is cute~"

I'm also sometimes ambushed by the Fallen Angel girls! Raynare-san, Kalawarner-san and Mittelt-san sometimes sneak into my room in the middle of the night and sleep next to me, or in Mittelt-sans case, on me. It usually upsets Rias-san and Asia-chan when they wake up and see them. But speaking of the room...yeah, Rias-sans family got to work.

For one, the whole complex was bought by the Gremory family. All the other tenants of this complex have mysteriously moved. For one, it is more like a house now than a complex.

The house is...erm...it is at least six levels high with maybe more being added as Rias-san said something about it. And it has levels below the first floor also. Don't ask me how they did all this but they did. And now it is like this. I don't even know why they did this to the apartment building. Wouldn't it of been easier to buy a house and renovate that? Well I guess it doesn't matter now! Anyway, on the first level there's the normal of a house. Kitchen, living room, dining room and other things that normal houses have.

Then there's the second floor. That's where my bedroom is along with doors that connect to Asia-chan's and Rias-sans bedrooms. My bedroom has gone from a normal size to like a super huge size! If I shouted, I am pretty sure the room would echo. It also has lots of new things in it. Even a place for me to pray with Asia-chan! It is a good thing! I guess Rias-san knows that I love to pray so added a special place for me to do just that. There's also a huge t.v with new games and the likes.

On the third floor there's spare rooms. There is also a study for me! Since I am a sensei, I have a room where I can plan lessons and the likes. It has personal decorations in it like crosses and the likes so the Devils shy away from that room.

On the fourth floor is the Fallen Angels rooms. Rias-san said that they are naughty so they should be on the fourth floor. Since they have that floor, they have decorated with Fallen Angels decorations and the likes.

On the fifth floor. There's also spare rooms. They are for the guests mainly. The fifth floor also has Rias-sans Sona-san room. Yes, she has made a room with Sona-san images, a punching bag and other things like that. She apparently had it made so she could release anger.

Then there's the sixth floor. Right now, it is mostly for meetings. And it also a place where I go to think. Since it is so quiet, I can go up there and sit in the silence. Plus it has a bar up there for alcohol drinks.

Then there's the first floor basement level. That floor has a movie theatre, training rooms, changing rooms, and a large indoor bath with a refrigerator with different flavoured milks. I like the chocolate flavoured milk.

On the second floor basement, there's a large indoor swimming pool. I go there often to swim around with Asia-chan. It is really cool. And lastly there's the third floor basement. That room is used for storage and there's a library. Oooh, and the most important room! The anime room! It is like my favourite room in this place! It is filled with lots and lots of anime! Ooh, did I forget to mention that the floors are connected by an elevator!? The freaking thing can go from the top floor to the bottom floor within seconds!

"G-Good morning girls."

I said timidly. They just blush and crowd around me. Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san both have a leg and Mittelt-san has my body. Rias-san and Asia-chan are holding an arm each! Am I...lucky? Is this the luck Ise-san was talking about? He told me that I was lucky with girls because I'm cute. However, he said not to steal Akeno-san away from him. I didn't know what he meant. When I asked if he liked Rias-san, he said "She's got great oppai but she's insane so you can have her." When she heard that, she cried a few tears and hit him with her bat.

"So sensei. What's on the lesson plan for today? How to have intercourse?"

My eyes shot open at the supposed lesson plan! She wants me to teach her about intercourse!?

"G-Geez Raynare! You are so forward all the time! Although you can teach me that sensei."

Mittelt-san snuggled into my chest lovingly. She then placed a small kiss on my chest! Mittelt-san! Seeing Mittelt-san do that, Kalawarner-san moved up my body and placed a small kiss on my cheek! These Fallen Angels are becoming more naughty with the passing of time!

"Stop it both of you!"

Raynare-san barked an order at them. But they didn't listen to her and continued to do what they were doing! Kalawarner-san kissed my cheek repeatedly while Mittelt-san kissed my chest! Raynare-san growled at them.

"Makoto-sensei. Can I kiss your lips?"

Mittelt-san suddenly said something weird. Eh? Kiss my lips? She really wants to kiss me? N-No! I-I couldn't do such things!

"Mittelt! You may not kiss him before he kisses me! I am the main girl after all!"

What does she mean by main girl? That's what Raynare-san said to Mittelt-san who pouted.

"You are the main girl huh. No, I don't believe that's the case Raynare. Or you Mittelt. As the Fallen Angel with the biggest bust size, I am obviously the most qualified to position as head."

Head? Head what? Is that the same as that main girl thing? As I ponder this, my arm was tugged. It was Rias-san. Is she waking up? I hope something bad doesn't happen.

Rias-san then opened her eyes lazily. She looked at the Fallen Angels and let out a roar!

"GET THE FUCK OUT YOU BUCTHESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

She grabbed the Fallen Angels and tossed them out of the room! She locked the door with a shake of her hips! I'm sure she did that just to see a reaction from me. She then came over and hugged me to her chest!

"Such a nice Shota hug in the morning time. Now, can I have a Shota kiss?"

A-A kiss!? So early? She wants to kiss me...again? She let out a groan and went for my lips! Rias-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! As our lips were about to meet, I felt a sharp pinch on my cheek!

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

I let out a cry of agony! It hurts Asia-chan! Yes, only Asia-chan can pull this hard! She pulled on my cheek hard while having teary eyes! She's really upset right now! But she's always upset whenever Rias-san becomes forward like this. And that's been happening a lot ever since the whole me saving her from getting married.

"Ara, so jealous in the morning times, aren't you Asia?"

"Auuu, Makoto-san will become corrupted away from God if Buchou-san is the one to seduce him..."

"Hmph. As if I would corrupt someone from God. Ise would but not me. You butch."

She called Asia-chan a butch! Asia-chan let out a cry and hugged me around my neck!

"Makoto-saaaaaaaaaaaan! Buchou-san called me a butch again!"

I don't know what to do when Rias-san calls people butches. She just does it.

"You are a butch. Like those Fallen Angel butches. Especially Kalawarner-sensei. She's a bitchy butch."

"Rias-san...can you please not refer to Asia-chan as a butch?"

Rias-san turned to me whole wiping her eyes. She placed her hand on my hand then placed it on her breast! Rias-saaaaaaaaan! Please don't be so forward all the time!

"Only if you give me a kiss~ Then I wont call Asia a butch today."

"T-To give you a kiss is..."

Before I could finish my sentence, Rias-san placed her lips onto mine for an instant before smiling.

"Auu, I love Shota kisses in the morning time. Now, I will make breakfast for my cute Shota."

She kissed me again and got out of bed. She picked up her panties and wriggled her butt around as she put them on! Even me seeing something like that will make me feel good inside...! I just hope God forgives me for such things! She puts on her school clothes ready for the day and then leaves the room. Asia-chan faces me with a cute pout on her face.

"Auu, do you like it when Buchou-san kisses you?"

"...Erm...I-I...erm...I guess so... That's my honest answer. I can't say I ever thought a Devil would kiss me...but it isn't bad..."

For some reason, that makes her face turn downwards. I don't understand girls. They seem sad when I tell the truth about other girls. I opened my mouth to talk but then closed it again. I didn't know what to say.

"...Are you alright?"

I asked her. She looked away and gave a slight nod. She then wordlessly stood up and started getting dressed. I decided to get dressed also. By the time I was finished, Asia-chan had already left. Then the cat jumps on my shoulder. The cat by the way has a name now! I named her! I named her Kuroyuki! Since she is a black cat and I like snow, I called her that! Kuroyuki means black snow in japanese so I thought why not? No one has objected to it.

"Kuroyuki-chan is adorable~"

"Nyaaaa~"

It replied with a cute nyaa. I want to try and make Koneko-chan show me her Neko Neko parts. I just would like to see it once. But I haven't had the chance to ask properly yet. I had to head downstairs with Kuroyuki-chan. Wait, did Rias-san say she was cooking? That's good. I like her food.

* * *

><p>"Makoto-kyun. Food will be ready soon."<p>

She said I was about to sit down at the table. I smiled and sat down next to Asia-chan who still seems mad at me. The Fallen Angel girls also come down. Rias-san smirks at them.

"I'm not making you three food until you find redemption as Makoto-kyun said."

She said to the Fallen Angels girls who all stuck out their tongues. After making the food for Asia-chan and myself and herself, we start eating. I had offered my food to the Fallen Angel girls but Rias-san said that Fallen Angels don't deserve to have food. So they made their own food.

"Oh, we as in my peerage are going to that butch Ise's place today for club activities."

"Huh? Whys that Rias-san?"

I asked as I took a bite of my meal.

"Because the clubroom and the whole old school building is getting its annual cleaning. I don't want Ise and Akeno here as they will stain our lovenest with their disgusting flirtations. I mean, did you happen to see her nude for him the other day? She was like "Ise-kun~ Play with my nipples~" And he was like "Ara Akeno-sans breasts are huge and lovely but Buchou-sama's are the best~" then she was like "You are right. While my breasts are good, Buchou-sama's are the best after all~" Hehehehehehehehe!"

I don't believe I've ever heard of such things before. But I will have to ask anyway.

"Di-Did they...?"

I asked hesitantly. She nodded at me with a naughty smile.

"You think my breasts are amazing don't you?"

As she asked that, Kuroyuki-chan shot from my shoulder and dug her nails into Rias-sans hand!

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU FUCKING BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

She just called Kuroyuki-chan a naughty word! I believe I see Kuroyuki-chan smile happily as Rias-san tries to punch her! The cat dodged the punch and came over to me. She went onto my shoulder and nuzzled my neck.

"I fucking hate that butch cat! Go and die Kuroyuki! Seriously! Leave me alone!"

"Nyaaa~"

The cat Kuroyuki-chan playfully meowed at Rias-san who shook her fist right back. Rias-san cried at the cat. Asia-chan then picked up the cat and held her to her chest.

"Buchou-san, please don't hurt Kuroyuki-chan."

"Whatever Asia. You always stick up for that cat."

"B-But Kuroyuki-chan is a good girl."

Rias-san snorted at Asia-chan.

"That good cat as you put it always follows Makoto-kyun everywhere in this place. To the bathroom, to bed. Watches him get dressed and undressed. Bathes with him. Sleeps with him. Nuzzles his neck all the time. I am sure that butch cat wants to rape Makoto-kyun."

Kuroyuki-chan then hissed at Rias-san who shook her fist right back again. They have a unique relationship. But after that and eating breakfast, we all left for the school day.

Once getting to school, I notice Sona-san walking along. Everyone besides Rias-san has already gone to class. As I was about to go over to Sona-san, Rias-san stops me.

"You know, Sona has been depressed for a few days."

Rias-san suddenly said to me. She's been depressed about what?

"What about? Why is she upset?"

"Well, she isn't as far as upset but she's depressed because no one has wanted to play chess with her lately. You see, she's very intelligent. Even though I say that she is fucking stupid, she is actually smart. I just like putting her down. I find it funny to do such things to her because she's evil and a lesbian."

Realizing what she is saying, Rias-san waves her hands in front of her face frantically.

"A-Anyway, where was I going with this...? Ooh right, yes she has been depressed because she hasn't been able to challenge someone good to a match of chess. I would do it but I usually lose and then throw the chess pieces at her and then she throws the chess board at me and we get into this whole deal and then we walk away."

"S-So...she's depressed because no one will be play chess with her?"

That's what I got from Rias-sans little rant. But I do have to admit that she is right about Sona-san being depressed. She has been looking down for quite a few days now. So, is chess really that important to her?

"Yeah. No one around here is at her level of intelligence so they shy away from playing a game with her so she is depressed because of that. But I'm sure she'll cheer up soon once she plays with herself."

"Plays with herself...? Do you mean she plays chess with herself?"

She broke out into a wide grin and sniggered to herself softly.

"...If you want to think that's what she does when she plays with herself then that's alright. I must go now. That butch Kalawarner-sensei wanted to see me before class. I don't understand why she didn't just talk to me when we were at home. See you later Makoto-kyun."

She hugs me and kisses my cheek then leaves. Hmmm, Sona-san really does seem to be in a slump. She is walking around while looking at the floor. Maybe I should go over and cheer her up? Yes! That's what I will do! I go over and greet Sona-san with a smile.

"Good morning Sona-san!"

"...Good morning Makoto-sensei."

Wow, she really is out of it.

"Sona-san. Is there something wrong?"

"...Nothing much. Its just...ugh, it doesn't matter sensei."

"No. If it matters to you then it matters. So will you please tell me what's wrong? Rias-san said that it is due to having no one to play chess with?"

She nodded, then shook her head. Eh? So, it isn't to due with playing chess?

"Its not just that. But, Makoto-sensei. You saved Rias from being married to Raiser yes?"

"I did. She didn't want to marry him so I got her out of that situation. I would do the same for anyone I consider a friend. But why did you ask all of a sudden?"

"I was just wondering why? I've been going over it in my head and even I can't come to the conclusion as to why you would save a Devil, your natural enemy, from getting married. I mean, why would it matter to you if she got married or not? You aren't on her peerage. You haven't known her all that long so I was just curious as to why?"

"Truthfully? I didn't want Rias-san to be in pain anymore. She was feeling upset and horrible about marrying Raiser. I just gave her options that's all. What she does with her life is her deal but she shouldn't be forced into a life. She should be able to choose her own path. If that path lead to her marrying Raiser then that would've been fine but she didn't choose that path, it was thrust upon her. Did that perhaps answer your question Sona-san?"

She put a finger to her chin before nodding.

"It did. That was a possibility that I had thought about but then I didn't think it would be but it was. Maybe sometimes the most simplest of reasons are the only ones needed."

"True enough. It isn't always complicated. Sometimes the answers to the most difficult questions happen to be the simplest yet they are overlooked as ludicrous as they are too simple."

"So insightful sensei. I didn't know you had such thoughts inside your mind."

"Was that an insult?"

I asked seriously with a whine. I don't know if she was insulting me or praising me.

"It wasn't an insult. It might've sounded like that though... It wasn't an insult, it was a compliment. Say, you haven't got an interest in chess, have you?"

"Chess? Well, I've played it once or twice before. Do you perhaps want to play chess sometime?"

Her face curls upwards in delight.

"Yes! I-I meant to say yes, it would be a good challenge."

"Erm Sona-san...your related to Serafall-sama aren't you?"

Her mouth curls downwards this time.

"What has she done now?"

"N-Nothing! W-Well, she was just...erm...she keeps asking me to join her peerage. I get messages about it sometimes."

"I...see. And you don't want to or you would've taken the ape on her offer to join her peerage by now."

By the ape, I presume she means Rias-san. They have a weird relationship with one another. They say they are friends yet they always use weird names for one another.

"That's right. I just wanted to be an Angel. I had that dream with one of my comrades once. To become an Angel in the service of God...but that seems to be a distance dream right now...ehehe, anyway. It is time for class now."

She looks at the watch on her wrist and makes a small sigh.

"It is yes. Uh...I will see you later Makoto-sensei."

"Likewise. Let us have that game of chess soon Sona-san. Whenever you want and I will be ready."

"Ah, I see. Then how about lunch?"

She wants to do it at lunch huh. Well, I don't have any particular objections to that.

"Yes, I don't have any plans. Let us play a match of chess during lunch time."

"That's great. I will come to the classroom you teach in."

I nod at her and she does the same. Then with a smile from Sona-san and myself, I and Sona-san had separated from one another. We went to our respective classes.

* * *

><p>...After the classes for the morning end, Sona-san came to the class as promised and we had ended up going to the student council room. But when we got to the room, I saw Rias-san sat in here<p>

"Ape..."

"Don't call me an ape Sona. I heard about your plan to seduce my Shota."

"Geez! Don't put it so strangely! I am not going to seduce sensei, I am only going to play a game of chess with him."

Rias-san narrowed her eyes. Sona-san rolled her own eyes at the girl who stuck up her middle finger. I don't know what that's about but...yeah. She's a real nutter alright. I am then lead to a table by Sona-san that has a chess board on it. She seems really giddy but is trying to hide it. I sit down at one side of the table and Sona-san sits at the other side of the table. Rias-san comes to sit next to me. Sona-san looked at Rias-san briefly.

"Rias. Why are you in my student council anyway?"

"I can do what I want Sona. If I want to hang out in your shit student council room then I will hang out in your shit student council room."

"Will you stop calling my shit student...I mean, stop calling my student council room shit! I don't go to your clubroom and start shouting names, do I?"

"I bet you want too but you are trying to be the better person when you really aren't better than I am."

"If that's what you think."

Rias-san then hugged me tightly.

"Makoto-kyun. Remember what I said Sona does before to cheer herself up?"

I made a confused face at the question as did Sona-san. How would I know? Wait, she said that Sona-san plays with herself.

"She...plays with herself?"

Rias-san nodded as Sona-san shot a sharp glare at Rias-san. Rias-san smirked so devilishly that it isn't even a normal smirk anymore.

"That's right. Ask her how pleasurable it is to play with herself."

"W-Why?"

I had asked this question. Sona-san lets out an annoyed sigh with a tick mark forming. Does Sona-san like playing with herself so much that she feels pleasure when playing chess by herself?

"Because you'll like the answer. Trust me. She even thinks about God when she does it."

"That's it baboon! Shut your crazy mouth!"

Sona-san exploded at Rias-san who made an upset face! I hope things don't get out of hand this time!

"Don't call me a baboon! Also, don't make me get my Doctor!"

"Ooh, I don't care about your Doctor! Now get out of my student council! I only invited Makoto-sensei! Not you chimpanzee! Now I'm sure there's some bananas that want eating by you so go and find them!"

Rias-san put her hand to her mouth and cried. It doesn't take much to reduce her to tears, does it? I rubbed her back gently which seems to calm her down. She then hugged me tightly while whispering that Sona-san is a twat. I don't know what a twat is but I'm sure it is a bad word.

"Ignoring that elephant. Shall we start playing?"

"O-Ok."

So with the chess board that was already set, we start playing the game known as chess! During the whole game, Sona-san made very complicated moves. I was able to counteract her moves with my own moves. She's really skilled and I know that I couldn't win, or that's what I thought until the final part of the game. I had cornered Sona-san by some miracle. Maybe God is sending his wisdom to me? When I made my final move...I had won by some miracle.

"...Checkmate?"

"...Ooh."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! SONA LOST!"

While both Sona-san and I stared on in amazement, Rias-san laughed at Sona-san. Sona-san then looked at me then at the chess board. She stood up then sat down. She then stood up again, went to the back of the room, got something then wrote on it. I don't know what she wrote then. She puts...what appears to be a book away then she came back to the table and stared at me quietly.

"...Is something the matter?"

She shook her head and continued to stare at me. She ran a hand through her hair while looking in my direction. This is kind of eerie. Rias-san noticed the atmosphere and questioned Sona-san who sighed at her.

"Whats going on Sona?"

"...I'm thinking about something."

That was her reply to Rias-san who narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My options."

Her options? Her options on what I do wonder.

"Your options. They aren't anything to with my Shota are they?"

"None of your business. Even if they were, it hasn't gotten anything to do with you."

When Rias-san said her Shota, she was referring to me, yes? And based on Sona-sans reply, I presume that she confirmed Rias-sans words. So, she is thinking about me? I hope it isn't in a bad way. If it was then I would be a little upset.

"Hmph, it is when it is my Shota you are thinking about."

"He does have a name you know? He isn't your Shota either."

"Whatever Sona. Don't pretend you aren't trying to hurt me all the time."

"How did our conversation go from Makoto-sensei to me hurting you?"

You know, that's a very valid question. However Rias-san just shook her head at Sona-san. Hehehe...I don't know what to do in this situation right now. So I just eat my food quietly.

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, I was on my way home with Asia-chan and the Fallen Angels. I wasn't needed for the club activities so I went home with these girls. Asia-chan still looks mad at me. Is it still about this morning? I don't really understand what's wrong. The Fallen Angel girls seem happy enough holding onto my. Kalawarner-san and Raynare-san have my arms while Mittelt-san has a hand. Asia-chan has the other hand but she's still looking mad.<p>

"Is everything alright Asia-chan?"

I asked but she didn't reply. Then Raynare-san smiled.

"Ara, Asia is upset because she thinks you and the ape are dating."

I spluttered a little at that! She thinks me and Rias-san are dating!? Asia-chan puts on an upset face and glares so cutely at Raynare-san.

"R-Raynare-san! I-I am not thinking about that!"

"Sure you are. When we ate lunch together today, you was all talking about it like it is the end of the world~"

Raynare-san practically sang that out. Asia-chan looked upset and had beautiful teary eyes.

"I-I just think Buchou-san is...well, she is too forward for Makoto-san!"

"Plus she's insane so that's a downside."

Kalawarner-san gave the lightest of giggles. What is it with Rias-sans sanity anyway? I don't want to be rude but why does she always...fly off the handle? Is that the correct term?

"Hahahaha!"

Mittelt-san outright laughed when Rias-san was called insane! I don't know if she's insane or not. But she has a very active imagination...why am I thinking about Rias-san all of a sudden?

"Makoto-san! I-I also want to...Makoto-san also..."

She wants to what? As we near the house, which I guess it is now, Asia-chan drags me to the house and once inside she drags me up the stairs. Once getting to my room, she hugs me tightly!

"W-Whats wrong all of a sudden Asia-chan?"

"...I don't want Rias-Buchou-san to win..."

"W-Win at what?"

When I asked, Asia-chan put on a complicated expression and shook her head slightly. She then pressed her lips to my cheek! Asia-chan! I didn't know you was so forward...is what I would think but lately my impressions on people aren't really that great. I thought Asia-chan was a lovely girl but lately she's been showing a naughty side. But that's due to Rias-san also. She brings out the naughtiness of people.

"Makoto-san. Do you regret helping me?"

"No."

I replied without hesitation. I wouldn't ever think such things. Asia-chan shouldn't think such things.

"Y-You don't?"

"No. I don't regret anything I ever do. I might look back and think about it sometimes but I never actually regret my actions. Asia-chan, don't think such things. Is that why you've been upset today?"

"...Yes. I just thought that if I wasn't excommunicated then we wouldn't of come here and Buchou-san wouldn't try such naughty things."

She said such things like that. She still feels bad about it. I've told her that she shouldn't do as she is just my cute best friend. Asia-chan is one of my best friends along with Iri-chan and Xenovia-chan and Dulio-san. I consider Griselda-sensei a great friend also but at the same time, she is my Master in swordsmanship. And not to say the Devils aren't my friends, I just haven't known them long enough to say best friends but great friends at least.

"W-Well, I guess it is fine. Now don't worry Asia-chan, ok? You know that God knows that I would follow you if that is what you wanted."

"I-I do want that. It is thanks to you that I haven't been hurt so far."

"And nothing will ever hurt you Asia-chan. One day...God will be by our side again. Well, he hasn't left our side. He's always with us."

She smiled like an Angel and embraced me tightly. She then lifted her head level with my own level. Then her lips overlapped with my own! A-Asia-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!? D-Don't...w-what is happening right now!? W-Why is s-she kissing me a-all of a-a sudden!? Is it due to Rias-sans influence!? When her lips left mine, she blushed brightly.

"Asia-chan..."

"I-I wanted to thank you for everything you have done. I doubt I would've gotten this far on my own. And I most likely would've had to rely on naughty people for help. A-And I wanted to say that...I love you Makoto-san!"

With that I love you, she ran out of the room with a massive blush...LOVE ME!? WHAT DOES SHE MEAN, I LOVE YOU!? SHE ACTUALLY LOVES ME!? WHY!? I-I am very flattered but...LOVING SOMEONE LIKE ME!? She's a good girl and she loves someone like me...Asia-chan...

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it there! For the Issei fans, don't worry. He will be getting the spot light soon! And I was thinking about having the kendo girls Katase and Murayama become Angels and join Ise's harem. But well...it was just an idea I had as that's an easy way to incorporate them into the story. Well, thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katarea.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The ball tournament**

"Hit that baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall!"

Rias-san shouted. Yes, of course she is practicing for her tournament thingy at this school field with her peerage. Somehow she drafted the Fallen Angels minus Kalawarner-san and Asia-chan to help her. Speaking of Asia-chan...I can't get that kiss out of my mind. It was...good. It was sudden and unexpected but I did like it a lot. Anyway...as a sensei, I can't really get involved but I am watching them practice like Kalawarner-san.

They are all in their gym clothes. It is quite fun to watch. However, Asia-chan isn't the most athletic so she is having trouble. Raynare-san keeps refusing and having arguments with Rias-san. Mittelt-san is conversing with Koneko-chan. Akeno-san and Ise-san are talking with one another happily. I sense something between the two. I wonder how he would like it if he was told about her being a Fallen Angel hybrid? I doubt she'll be able to keep it secret forever so...yeah.

Then there's Yumi-san who seems to be staring into space. I don't really know what's wrong with her and when I asked, she didn't really respond. Kalawarner-san is sat next to me, holding my arm between her breasts! They are freaking huge those things of hers!

"Makoto~ Do you like women like me~?"

Kalawarner-san asked me this while stroking my face...! P-Please don't corrupt me Kalawarner-san! I-I was troubled on how to reply when Rias-san put up her middle finger towards Kalawarner-san.

"If you don't take your slutty hands off my Shota then I will break them off!"

Did she have to say it like that? Kalawarner-san smirked at Rias-san. Kalawarner-san then moved my head so it is facing hers. She put her fingers on my lips and brushed them with her fingers!

"These little lips are adorable. Now then, I will touch them with my own."

S-She's going to kiss me!? W-Why!? I don't understand! She forces my head closer to hers and smirks at the same time! She's going to kiss me! As our lips are going to meet, Rias-san tackles Kalawarner-san to the ground!

"What did I say about the Shota touching!?"

"Get off me ape!"

"Don't tell me what to do butch!"

She really is into calling people butches isn't she? As they fight on the ground, I look at the others. The only one who isn't reacting is Yumi-san... Hmmmm? I will have to see what's wrong with her. I don't want Yumi-san to be sad. When I went over, she didn't even react.

"Yumi-san? Is something wrong?"

I placed my hand on her shoulder but she shrugged me off without a second thought.

"...Sensei...n-no, I am fine."

She didn't sound fine. She didn't sound fine at all.

"You don't sound fine. The only other time I saw you like this is when...holy sword."

Her eyes shot open then. So, it is to do with the holy sword huh. But...does she know something about them? Are they in this town right now? Hmmmmm, if I search for holy power in this town...nothing on the west side...east nothing...south...there's nothing there...north, I...hmmmmmmm...I can...sense a slight holy power. Hmmm, it might be worth investigating.

"Makoto-sensei. You said once they you aren't connected to holy swords in anyway, yes?"

"That's right. The me right now has no connections to holy swords or anything really. But what is it you want to ask really?"

She made a small half smile appear on her face.

"...So, you saw through me huh. As expected of sensei. Speaking honestly sensei, can I break an Excalibur if I came across one?"

Can she break an Excalibur? She really asked me something like that huh.

"If you want me to be honest then no, you can't break Excalibur on your own. Your Sword Birth is a good Sacred Gear. However, they can't measure up to a holy sword like Excalibur. But if you attained Balance Breaker then that would be a different story. While I don't believe you'd be able to break the combined Excalibur or any legendary holy sword, but for a fragment then you'd be able to break it with Balance Breaker...or maybe if you got Boosted by Ise-san."

"...Can you break Excalibur sensei?"

"I can yes. With my Longinus, I should be able to break one. While I haven't tried, I could possibly break one. A Longinus is a Sacred Gear that is said to be able to kill a God. So, breaking a holy sword doesn't be that much of a problem. Well, when I say holy sword, I meant the fragments of Excalibur. I don't know if I could go against a legendary holy sword like Durandal with my current Longinus' level...well, I could beat the owner...ehehe..."

I trailed off with a little giggle. Yumi-san gave me a confused look but then hugged me!

"W-Whats wrong Yumi-san?"

"W-Well...Buchou always says she feels better when hugging you so I thought that I would also."

"And? Are you feeling better?"

"A little yes. Sensei, have you attained Balance Breaker?"

She wants to know if I have attained Balance Breaker? Why would she want to know? Does she want me to break Excalibur? No, she already knows that I can most likely do it with my Longinus.

"...No. I haven't ever been in a desperate situation where I have had such heightened emotions needed to attain such a state. Like all my missions I've been on, I've never needed a power beyond what I possess. So, the answers no. Why did you want to know?"

"O-Oh, I was just curious that's all."

I give her a little look before shaking my head. She seemed like she wanted to say more than that but didn't. I wonder what's going on truly...?

* * *

><p>...Some days later, it was the ball tournament. During those days, Ise-san and Genshirou-san had met. There start...was less than nice. I believe they asked me to perform an exorcism on the other one. I didn't know what to do so I prayed they got along...which didn't go down well with them. It hurt them to say the least.<p>

Also, I've been getting to know Sona-san a little more by eating lunch with her and such. But Yumi-san however...has become more distant than usual. Even though I tried asking her about it, she only said that it was due to Excalibur.

I know she had that past with Excalibur...well, she doesn't have to worry as those things wont happen again to her. I will make sure that she isn't hurt anymore.

But that holy power I felt in this town was definitely an Excalibur however the precise location is a mystery to me. Only someone with more power than I could block the location from me.

And something tells me that Freed is also involved. I don't know why but I can feel it with my body that Freed is involved somehow. Why do I feel like this? Call it exorcists intuition or something.

Anyway, back on topic. Everyone was preparing for the ball tournament in their own way today. Kalawarner-san has gone to another club too. Myself, well I am technically the advisor of the Occult Research club due to Rias-san saying as much. However, I don't believe I'm a very good one. Well, think of me as a temporary one I suppose.

Rias-san who left to find out something, came back with a bright smile. A smile that said they have achieved victory already I wonder what they are doing?

"Fufufu, we have won this match already."

"Rias-san, so what is the sports you are playing then?"

"Dodgeball!"

She replied happily to me. Everyone seemed pumped besides Ise-san. I wonder what's wrong with him? Well there is also one person that isn't pumped and that person is Yumi-san. Damn, I will really have to think about how to cheer her up.

"But first, I am going to deal with that butch Sona."

That butch Sona huh. She really needs to be more specific. Like, how is she going to deal with Sona-san? Rias-san then says it with a strong confident voice.

"I am going to beat into her about tennis."

"So...you are playing tennis with her?"

"Playing tennis? Yes, call it that Makoto-kyun. Now we should go to Sona's grave...tennis court."

Her grave huh. Well I have a bad feeling about this. But all of us here head towards the tennis court. While walking there, I tried to engage Yumi-san in conversation to bring her out of the thoughts she's most likely having about Excalibur, however I couldn't get through.

Once getting there, I saw Sona-san in the tennis court. Rias-san went inside the court. She smirked a little sadistically at Sona-san who backed off slightly.

"Alright Sona. This is how it is going to go down. You are going to lose and accept defeat. If not, then I will throw my racket at you."

She isn't really going to hit Sona-san with her racket, is she? I wouldn't know much about it, however I will have to stop it if she intends to attack Sona-san. I mean, I am a sensei after all.

"No ape. This is how it is going to go. We play fairly and who ever wins gets to win. The loser is the one who loses."

"Whatever Sona. Prepare to lose your life...the match."

Sona-san gains a freaked out face at the threat. I believe it was a threat anyway. I wonder what caused this animosity anyway? What happened between the two for them to be like this?

"Don't threaten me Godzilla."

"DON'T CALL ME GODZILLA! THAT'S IT YOU BUTCH!"

"Don't refer to me as a butch Godzilla!"

Rias-san without warning batted a ball at Sona-san. She barely dodged it! It even ripped her skirt slightly. I can see her...panties. I'm trying not to look but...ehehe. Asia-chan notices me blushing and pulls on my cheek!

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Asia-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! It hurtsssssssssssss!"

"T-Then please stop looking! I-If you wanted to see a girl in panties then I would show you mine."

I do a really big spit take at that. She actually offered me something like that!? S-She can't offer a guy such things! As I'm freaking out about that, Raynare-san comes over and starts whispering in my ear.

"Ara, sensei. Would you like to see my panties? Or, what's inside them?"

I blushed furiously at that. As I was dealing with that, the balls getting shot around the tennis court where going fast! I even believe that demonic power is being used! Sona-san and Rias-san go strongly with one another!

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

Rias-san let out a large howl! It seems the ball filled with demonic power hit her squarely in the temple! Oooooooooh! I bet that hurt! She released large tears as a bump formed there.

"You fucking evil butch! How dare you hit me you psycho!?"

"Hmph, you almost him me a bunch of times. So don't pretend you are the victim around here. If anyone is a victim then it is me because of you! You keep trying to kill me constantly! Even I don't know what will happen when you are around!"

"Fuck you butch."

After that, they went strong with the words and other actions. Pretty soon it was time for the dodgeball piece. So they all headed towards the field, I followed just to watch it. When I got there, I saw Ise-san handing some headbands out. I think that's a little sweet.

"Everyone! Let's put this as a team!"

He said to the teammates.

"Hmmmmm, so did you get these from the netherworlds?"

Rias-san asked a weird question. From the netherworld? Ise-san gave Rias-san a strange look.

"T-The netherworlds?"

"Yes. Since you are the thing that haunts me, I am sure you got these from the netherworlds."

"...I'm not a ghost Buchou."

"If you say so. Anyway, these aren't half bad. As long as they aren't possessed by you."

I really don't understand Rias-san sometimes. He handed one to Akeno-san with a blush...aah, that's sweet. I see love forming.

"H-Here you go Akeno-san."

"Ara ara. This is amazing Ise-kun. I don't think you haunted them at all~"

"A-Ah! Thank you very much!"

Maybe I'm missing something but Ise-san seems happy that Akeno-san thinks he hasn't haunted them. I suppose it is a good thing if they aren't haunted at all. He hands one to Koneko-chan.

"...Thank you. ...They are better than I had anticipated."

I guess that's a compliment from Koneko-chan. He hands one to Asia-chan who smiles and thanks him. He also handed one to Mittelt-san and Raynare-san. Both also thanked him for it. Then it came to handing one to Yumi-san...

"Here Kiba."

"…Ye…Yeah. Thanks."

"…Let's concentrate on winning now."

"…Win, huh. Yeah… Winning is important."

That's what she said. She then looked around aimlessly. Rias-san looked at me in wonder. I believe she is thinking similar things about Yumi-san that I am. I hope she comes out of this slump soon.

Soon the clubs where called to the field to gather around. Well, we were already here and soon afterwards, others came. I believe the club the Occult Research club is facing is the actual baseball club. Well they are used to handling balls.

Once they had gathered and everything was set up, the teams started the match! However...

"Aim for him! Aim for Hyoudou!"

"Uoooooo! Screw you guys!"

They all aimed for Ise-san. I believe it is due to the others being popular. I've heard of various rumours of the popularity of each person. Like Rias-san and Akeno-san being the two great Onee-sama's. Asia-chan being the Angel of the second year which is kind of true. Well she is my Angel anyway. Then there's Koneko-chan who is the schools mascot and a loli. Then there's Yumi-san who's the Princess of the second year. And Raynare-san...well, she's the bad girl but with a good heart apparently. That is actually the truth about her in person. And lastly, there's Mittelt-san who is the blondie loli of the first year. I hear she's a mascot as well like Koneko-chan. So that's why they are aiming for Ise-san.

They all then started shouting naughty things at Ise-san like telling him to die and other things like that so I clapped my hands together to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped their activities and faced my way. I took a breath and cleared my throat.

"The next person to tell Ise-san to die or calls him a bad word is getting a week of detention! And has to write an essay about why using these words is wrong! Is that clear!?"

[...Yes sensei. Sorry sensei for using those words and wishing death on Issei.]

The people who were shouting all apologized to me, but it isn't me who they should be apologizing too. It is Ise-san. Ise-san is looking at me with a thankful smile. I smiled back as I made another announcement.

"No. Don't apologize to me, please apologize to Ise-san for this naughty behaviour."

They all looked at Ise-san and bowed their heads at him. Well, they can't use those kinds of words with Ise-san. Ise-san is my friend so you can't say he should die or call him those words Rias-san uses.

[...Sorry Issei.]

Ise-san flashed me a smile and a thumps up. I didn't know what to do so I smiled back. Then the match resumed. As they were playing, a girl stepped forward and took aim at Yumi-san.

"Shit! I don't care whether I get hated! You damn Princess!"

She doesn't sound happy that girl. She threw the ball, Yumi-san however isn't paying attention at all.

"Yumi-san! The ball!"

I had shouted at her. She lifted her head and look towards me.

"...Ah, Makoto-sensei."

As the ball was about to hit her, I was a little naughty and put up a small barrier to protect Yumi-san. I doubt it would've hurt much but still...the ball landed on the floor to everyone's shock. Hehe, even the supernatural people didn't catch onto my barrier then. Rias-san went over and picked up the ball with a confused face. I then waved to her with a smile. Catching my hidden signal, she nodded rapidly.

"Alright then! Let us win! I will never lose!"

[Yes Buchou!]

At the end of the whole dodgeball game, the Occult Research club won the match. It was pretty cool. Everyone besides Asia-chan and Yumi-san was able to hit someone. Yumi-san wasn't interested and Asia-chan isn't that good with hand-eye coordination yet. But I must say that she is learning japanese at an incredible rate. She's even learned how to write in various ways the japanese do. She's a very good bookworm.

* * *

><p>But at the end of the game, everyone had cleared off besides us from the Rias-san peerage and the Fallen Angels and myself plus Asia-chan. Then I saw Rias-san slap Yumi-san!<p>

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

I went over and reprimanded her for that.

"You can't go around slapping people Rias-san without a good reason to do so. Can you perhaps apologize for doing such things?"

"...Maybe so but I wanted Yumi to wake up. Sorry Yumi but you have been acting weirdly lately."

Yumi-san made a smiley face but I could see that the same was completely fake.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behaviour this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

"Yumi-san..."

"Makoto-sensei..."

We looked at one another then Ise-san came to the side of me.

"Kiba, you have been really weird lately."

"Its none of your concern."

Yumi-san replied coldly towards Ise-san but she still had that fake smile on her face.

"Even I'm getting worried about you."

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my Master this time."

Listening to her Master huh. I wonder if that's what it is to Devils life. Listening to your Master. Is that what you have to do all the time? Well, I don't really want to get in the middle of the Devils politics.

"Yumi-san, its about...that yes?"

"It is. I can't get over it after all."

I smiled at her which made a genuine smile appear on her face. I go over and hug her.

"How is it? Do you feel better?"

"Y-Yes sensei. A little. Thank you."

"Please don't thank me for such trivial things."

"It isn't trivial to me sensei."

I patted her head. But soon after that, she left the area. Rias-san then came over to me.

"I think I will go and tell Ise about the holy sword project since it seems it can't be avoidable anymore."

"Ah, alright then. I think I will do the same with Asia-chan once getting home. She's been asking about it so I should reveal what I know about it also."

"Right. Then I will deal with Ise and you handle Asia. And maybe those Fallen Angels if they don't know about it."

We both nodded to one another. It was decided that I would go home with the Fallen Angels and Asia-chan while Rias-san took Ise home and explained about the holy sword project. It will be easier to explain to Asia-chan away from Ise-san. Plus Devils and exorcists like me will have different views on such things. While either might be correct, it will just be easier to say about certain things if Devils aren't with me and Rias-san will be able to say her opinion on the Church if I'm not there. And I don't blame Rias-san for having her opinion as that's her opinion. And people are entitled to their own opinions.

"Alright Asia-chan! Raynare-san! Kalawarner-san! Mittelt-san! Shall we head home?"

[Yes!]

So we all returned home. However nearing home, I felt the power of Excalibur's and...I also felt the aura of Durandal! It is coming from near my house! Then if it is Durandal then it has to be Xenovia-chan! And I'm sure Iri-chan is with her also!

"Lets hurry home!"

"W-Why Makoto-san?"

"Iri-chan and Xenovia-chan are most likely there! I can sense their auras!"

I replied to Asia-chan who gained a huge grin! Yes, we two are friends with those two. And they said that they wouldn't hold it against us either. Or, that's what my impression of them was. Even if they came to attack me now, I wouldn't lose. I am confident that I can beat them both. I trained Iri-chan and trained with Xenovia-chan and thus know all her moves!

We hurried home and when getting there. I saw a very familiar set of colours. Blue and brown! Xenovia-chan and Iri-chan! They are sat at our doorstep! I told the Fallen Angels that they wont attack them. Because once I explain everything then they will be fine with the Fallen Angels.

[...]

We four as in Asia-chan, myself, Iri-chan and Xenovia-chan didn't say anything at first.

"Ma-chan...Asia-san..."

"Makoto...Asia..."

"Xenovia-san...Irina-san..."

"Iri-chan...Xenovia-chan..."

[HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

We all ran for the group hug thing! I was wary on what they were going to do at first. Even if they are my best friends, I still need to be a little cautious around them as I am a deserter. Just like old times! Me, Iri-chan, Xenovia-chan and Asia-chan! I presume they are here for the Excalibur's but that doesn't matter right now! I've missed them both very much!

* * *

><p><strong>And I will end the chapter with that. Not much to add this chapter besides Irina and Xenovia are back! To answer a review, I have read both stories but not fully. But from what I read, I liked. Well thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katarea, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The reunion of friends!**

"Geez, I can't believe you guys are here!"

I said happily. Yes, my best friends Iri-chan and Xenovia-chan are here. The reason is for the Excalibur's as I thought before. They have explained about how most of the Excalibur's have been stolen. Well, I should say half of them. As the seventh one has been lost long ago. The ones that have been stolen are Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, and Excalibur Transparency. Iri-chan is the wielder of Excalibur Mimic and Xenovia-chan is the wielder of Excalibur Destruction. However, this has brought us an opportunity to talk again. I didn't know how long it would be for us to talk again.

And also we've been telling Iri-chan and Xenovia-chan about our lives until this point since the last we met. They seemed fine with what I told them. Like helping Rias-san and all that. They understood it was because of my personality and not a personal attack on the teachings. Since she is a Devil, I guess I shouldn't of gotten involved but I couldn't help but get involved. Either way it worked out for the best.

We are in the living room. The we being me, Iri-chan, Xenovia-chan and Asia-chan who is sat next to me holding my arm. The Fallen Angels didn't feel like being around exorcists that weren't me. I had reassured them that they were good people but they didn't believe me much.

"Yes, it was surprising to find you in this town."

Xenovia-chan said to me. I smiled slightly.

"Well, lots of things have happened since the time we last spoke. Like I'm a teacher now as a school called Kuoh academy. And Asia-chan attends school there now. Plus I have done lots of good but I couldn't do it without Gods and Asia-chan's support."

Asia-chan smiled brightly when I said that. It is true though. I couldn't do it without Asia-chan's support. However, Iri-chan put her hand up as she took a sip of the tea Asia-chan made.

"So you both came to this town. It really is a strange coincidence. You know, I once lived in this town."

"Y-You did? So this is like returning home for you then?"

Asia-chan questioned. Iri-chan smiled and nodded happily.

"It is! But the mission of course comes first. The mission...you know Ma-chan. The mission was...well we had...erm...permission too..."

"What Irina is trying to say is that it is no coincidence that we found you here in this location. For the simple reason. One reason and one reason only. To ask for help."

"For help? With Excalibur you mean?"

That's the only thing I could come up with. It is to help with Excalibur yes? Xenovia-chan nodded her head and pointed to Asia-chan.

"Asia Argento has been branded a witch. However, you weren't branded anything. Maybe you realized it but thanks to Dulio-sama and Griselda, you weren't charged with heresy."

"So those two helped me out even though they didn't want me to leave."

I stated rather than asked. Iri-chan was the one to answer my question this time.

"Yes. Griselda-sama and Dulio-sama used all their connections to stop you from being charged with heresy. Since you didn't technically do anything wrong, you weren't charged. And now, we as in Xenovia and I are here to offer you an opportunity."

"...What kind of opportunity?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow. Iri-chan smiled brightly while Xenovia-chan's face broke out into a smile.

"A chance to join the Church again! And to lead us again Ma-chan!"

My eyes jotted to Asia-chan immediately while muttered out. "...But what about Asia-chan?" It is all well and good for me but what about her? I left because of Asia-chan. I'm not going to rejoin and leave her here. There's no way I would ever do such things.

"That's the thing. The Church have said that they would pardon her crimes if she and you helped out with the recovery of Excalibur."

""...""

That's a shocking revelation. They both have just offered something that I've dreamed about. A chance to rejoin the Church. And also Asia-chan.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that! There's no hidden agenda or anything!"

Even then, what about my life now? What about Asia-chan? I've never seen her so happy before. Would she even want to go back? Do I want to go back? Do I want to leave Rias-san and the others? What about the Fallen Angel girls? Can I really ask Asia-chan to give up her new life and return to her old one? She wasn't that happy in her old life and she is happy in her new life. But I was happy in my old life and I'm happy in this new life. Which life made me happier? Can I really ask Asia-chan to go back? Is that a right I should choose for her? No, she's her own person and can decide things for herself.

"...We will think about it."

"What do you mean think about it Makoto? You are our leader. Irina and I tried being a team and it worked. But, it was missing something that can never be replaced by others. You are our leader. Through and through. We weren't as affective than we were together. We are the Trio! Without you...we are the Duo and it doesn't work as well as the Trio."

Xenovia-chan told me the feelings she had in her heart. I didn't know I was so important to her.

"Ma-chan...please come back. I miss you so much. You taught me everything I know. You were our leader. Take that position again, ok? Me, you, Xenovia. We are a team. Without one of us, we aren't anything. Xenovia and I did our best but without you to lead us...we couldn't work as well together."

Iri-chan also told me what's in her heart. But that's the thing, isn't it? What's in Asia-chan's heart? What does she want more than anything? Stay or go? School or Church? What's more important to her now? What's important to me?

"...I-I..."

"Makoto-san...its ok."

I turned to Asia-chan who said that. I looked at her with confused eyes.

"Whats ok?"

I asked this. She grabbed my hand with shaky hands.

"Its ok. If you want to go back to the Church then I will follow you. If they pardon my crimes after finding Excalibur then even I could return to my former life...I would do that for you Makoto-san."

"...No, it isn't "I would do that for you Makoto-san." It should be "I want to do this so that's how it is." That's how it should be Asia-chan. I can't make a decision for you."

"But you always wanted to go back. T-Think about it Ma...Makoto-san. If my crimes are pardoned then you w-wouldn't h-have to worry about me. I-I would be back at the Church as the holy maiden..."

"Actually. You wouldn't be. Asia-san, you would join us. "Asia Argento can't return to being the holy maiden for obvious reasons so that means she would have to join the Trio team to make sure nothing like what happened before happens again." That's what the Church said. And then the Trio would be the Quartet!"

So the Church want Asia-chan to become an exorcist huh. No, it would be more like supervising her yes? Then something comes to mind.

"Is it an incentive? Too allow Asia-chan to come back means I would come back and therefore the Church would gain the Longinus Incinerate Anthem again?"

"If you want the truth then you have answered your own question. While Twilight Healing is a good Sacred Gear to have on the Churches side, the Longinus is indispensable and it is the holy cross. So of course having that on the Churches side is the main reason Asia Argento would be allowed back."

I see. So that is the reason after all, isn't it Xenovia-chan? Is that ok? Can I really think that's ok?

"...I understand. I will leave our decision to Asia-chan."

Everyone looks at me with different expressions. But Asia-chan is looking at me with a shocked expression.

"T-To me...? For what purpose?"

"Because I want you to be comfortable with the decision. Don't think about me Asia-chan. Think about what you want. It doesn't matter about me. It is about you. Whatever you decide, whatever you want. And whatever your decision, I will go along with it."

"W-Well...to leave it up to me is a big responsibility..."

"Yes I am sorry about that. However, I can't decide for you so I will leave it to you Asia-chan."

Asia-chan went quiet. I guess she is thinking about it. The answer I expect is "I would like to stay at school." And that's fine with me. If she wanted that then I am happy with that. I left for Asia-chan and that's how it is going to be. Asia-chan stayed silent for a few minutes before smiling like an innocent child.

"Let us do it, ok Makoto-san?"

"R-Really?"

"...Yes. I want to! Let us get these Excalibur's so we can go back to the Church!"

I had hugged Asia-chan but in my heart, I believe she is only doing it for me. And that's not what I want from her. So I will do the cooperation with Iri-chan and Xenovia-chan right now but at the end, I will make the decision to stay here with Asia-chan because I know that's what she really wants. I don't mind giving up being an exorcist again. I gave up once and doing it again is fine.

"Then, that's that. We will help you obtain Excalibur."

I said. The two girls let out breaths of relief. However Asia-chan is smiling but it is clearly fake. I can tell this much. I've known her for the longest time so I know when her smiles are fake and when they are genuine.

* * *

><p>"That's good. Also, there's one more thing."<p>

"What?"

I asked Xenovia-chan. She made a little tear in space and produced a sword radiating holy energy. I recognize that blade...I've used it before.

"Excalibur Blessing huh."

I grabbed the blade and held it tightly. Heh, this brings back memories. But I got landed with the supporting Excalibur huh.

"Correct. Since you have a high compatibility with that blade, the Church decided that you should wield it for this mission. Three Excalibur wielders working together."

"...Iri-chan switch Excalibur's with me."

I asked her gently with a smile. However she just have me a questioning look.

"Why?"

"Because I want to wield Excalibur Mimic. I'm always landed with the supporting Excalibur. So lets trade."

"B-But Excalibur Mimic is my weapon...and there's nothing wrong with Excalibur Blessing."

"Well if there's nothing wrong with it then why don't you trade with me?"

"Because mines better! Ehehe, I meant my Excalibur is the best in my hands while you really are great with Excalibur Blessing. You should really stick with Excalibur Blessing."

I pout but she shook her head at me. Uwah. I turn to Xenovia-chan who locks eyes with me.

"Exchange blades with me. Give me Excalibur Destruction or Durandal. Either is fine. You know I am a holy sword wielder so give me one of those blades."

"No."

She denied me immediately! Uwah! That's it! I grab a bagel and throw it at her!

"Owwwww! Stop it!"

"Hehe, taste the bagel power."

"Uwah...you know. Irina has taken up throwing them at me now."

I turned to Iri-chan who flashed a peace sign at me.

"I have to keep her skills sharp after all."

"Well done my student."

She giggled at me and I looked at her Excalibur but she shook her head. Ugh! I looked at Xenovia-chan's Excalibur but she shook her head also! Xenovia-chan is my target now!

"Oh come on! You have two powerful weapons. Give me one of them. It isn't like you wont have an Excalibur anyway. You'll just have the equally good Excalibur Blessing."

"You have a Longinus."

She deadpanned me. I smile slightly.

"And you have two holy blades. So give me one of them."

"Ugh, no. Look, Excalibur Blessing will amplify your powers based on your religious beliefs and it will weaken your enemies. You have a strong belief so it works well with you. Basically, fighting anything against your religion. Plus you can strengthen your allies also. Be grateful."

"I do know what it does thank you. I was a top exorcist you know? And I am grateful but why doesn't one of you switch with me? If it can strengthen your allies then why doesn't one of you do that for me while I powerhouse everyone with my Longinus?"

"You know, you could say that about me also. If you amplify my powers then I could release stronger holy waves with Durandal. And you've always wielded Excalibur Blessing when it came to the needs of it so just do it now."

I hugged Asia-chan and cried. No one is going to switch with me. Everyone is against me. I look at Excalibur Blessing. Give me some blessings Excalibur Blessing. Well it looks like we are together for this Excalibur-chan.

"Fine. You hurt me with your words and feelings cut deep. Clearly you don't respect me as a leader and I'm cute."

"Look, no one is disputing the fact that you are cute. However, just accept it. Excalibur Blessing is a great weapon for you. And I do respect you as a leader."

Xenovia-chan said while yawning. Ooh I see. My problems are boring are they?

"Fine. Then I will keep Excalibur Blessing and use it against you Excalibur wielding heretics!"

I said seriously but with a playful smile plastered all over my face. Seeing my playful smile, Iri-chan and Xenovia-chan smile also. Asia-chan is beaming away happily.

""We aren't heretics! You two are!""

""No we aren't heretics!""

We then burst out laughing. Just like old times. Then a light shined on the floor...

"Makoto-kyun~ Ise has been..." She looked at the exorcist girls and cried. "Shit! They are going to steal my beauty! Where's my fucking gun!?"

Her gun!? She runs to the kitchen and comes back a few seconds later with a handgun! Holy sugar! She's actually got a gun! And keeps it in the kitchen apparently! She puts the gun at Xenovia-chan and Iri-chan!

"You sons of butches aren't stealing my beauty!"

""Whats a butch?""

They asked together. Asia-chan hugs me, in fear of the gun. Even I'm a little afraid. Why does she have a gun!?

"You are you butches! Now tell me what you are doing here or I will blow your fucking brains out!"

Ooh no! She's going to murder Iri-chan and Xenovia-chan! I have to do something! I stood up and placed myself between them immediately.

"Wait! Rias-san! These two are my friends! Please don't attack!"

Rias-san looks at me, then lowers her gun. She then comes over and hugs me tightly.

"...So two exorcists in this house means trouble. Speak exorcists."

"Actually. We would like to have an informal chat with you at the next convenient time. Tonight is a little..."

"Rias Gremory. We want to talk about..."

So Iri-chan and Xenovia-chan start discussing with Rias-san about Excalibur and such. Then they made an arrangement to meet tomorrow after school in the clubroom at school. After that, those two left to go over some things for tomorrow. I said I would meet them at the school in my...battle outfit. Obviously I will be the intermediate between the Devils and my group since I'm the only one who is basically neutral.

* * *

><p>"Is that gun real?"<p>

I had to ask Rias-san. She shook her head and fired...water.

"It is a water gun. I was going to use it at some point to scare Sona. But I was using it to scare the exorcists."

"What about if they attacked you anyway?"

"I wont lose to any exorcists. But I'm sure my Shota will protect me from the naughtiness of the Excalibur's."

I pulled out my Excalibur and showed it her. She backed off.

"W-Why do you have an Excalibur?"

"Long story short. I've been asked to cooperate with those two girls in the retrieval of the Excalibur's. And they asked me to wield this during the mission. However, I am sure I lost a bet because this one isn't really attacked based. It is more to do with special abilities and my faith."

"So you are going to cooperate with the exorcists?"

"They are my friends Rias-san. I've known Xenovia-chan for most of my life and I trained Iri-chan for along time. I'm sure you have information on them as Koneko-chan told me once that she heard from you about me personally. Plus, I can't stand by while people steal Excalibur and turns them into swords of heresy."

"I...see. Well, I suppose I don't control what you do. But don't get hurt."

She's so kind to think about my safety.

"Don't worry about me! Anyway! Asia-chan, I still need to tell you about the holy sword project don't I?"

"Y-Yes, that's right Makoto-san!"

"Ok. Let us go and talk about it then."

So I went upstairs with Asia-chan and Rias-san followed. I guess she is going to listen in also. Maybe she wants to know what I think about such things but I am sure our opinions don't differ on much. We reach my bedroom and I with the other two sit on the bed.

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy sword Excalibur Asia-chan."

"...But this is the first time I've heard of it Makoto-san. Why wasn't it public to the Church?"

"Because it was secret. Only very high level people knew about it in full detail. Even Xenovia-chan and Iri-chan don't know the full story, even if they think they do. The person responsible was called Valper Galilei. The project was to create wielders of the holy sword Excalibur. But, the methods used weren't exactly something I would ever condone. They used children, or I should say orphans of the Church to experiment and take the light properties out of these children. Valper used these experiments to create artificial Excalibur sword wielders. However, once he was done...he killed all the subjects for no reason other than to dispose of them. Lots of children died that day, including Yumi-san. Well, that is until Rias-san reincarnated her. The saddest part was...when they lied to the children. "You'll become special and be chosen by God one day." Is that Valper and the other creatures said."

"How...do you know they said that?"

Oops. Maybe I shouldn't of said this much. They might suspect me of knowing more than I let on...

"O-Oh, I read it in a secret file. I was a little naughty and read the files on the project."

Rias-san gives me a questioning look as Asia-chan asks me a question.

"Can Kiba-san use Excalibur then?"

"No. At the time, she couldn't adapt to them. And the result was poisonous gas to kill them. W-Well, I guess that's the gist of it Asia-chan. There was a project by a bad man and he killed all of those he couldn't make use the holy sword Excalibur and those who had the light inside was harvested and died because of that."

"I-I see. That's really sad for Kiba-san and the others."

"It was yes. Well, God will look out for their souls now. I am sure that God will...keep them safe now."

As I said that, my mind was drawn back to then. Back then when I could've...where I could've...that girl was...I wonder if she lives today...poor child...I should've...

* * *

><p><strong>And, I will leave it there! Makoto has a secret! What that secret is...well, it will be revealed in time. Also Makoto will only wield Excalibur Blessing until the end of this arc. Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katarea, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Excalibur chat**

**Issei P.O.V**

The day after Buchou told me about the holy sword project, there was a meeting. It is between two Excalibur wielders and Makoto-sensei and Asia are on the exorcists side. Makoto-sensei told me all about the exorcists today at lunch and apparently I knew one of them when I was a child. Shidou Irina. Apparently, she told him about me before school and he told me about it.

We, the members of Gremory group and the Fallen Angels, were gathered in the club room. On the sofa, Buchou with Akeno-san and the two "guests" were sitting along with Makoto-sensei and Asia in the middle. Asia next to Xenovia and Makoto next to Irina. The other members of our group including myself were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. Ever since those two came to the club room, we couldn't stop but feel something.

Our instincts as Devils were telling us that they were dangerous. Buchou and Akeno-san were talking to them with a serious face. But the most dangerous one was Kiba. She was glaring at the two "guests" grudgingly. She wasn't glaring at Makoto-sensei or Asia but she was at the two girls. If something were to happen… No. She looked as if she was about to go slashing at them any moment. They were the believers of God that Kiba hates. If you knew her past, then you would know that she was brimming with hatred now. Under this atmosphere, the first one to talk was Shidou Irina.

"Recently the holy swords Excalibur's that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Excalibur was stolen? And Catholic, and Protestant…? If I remember correctly, I was told in a lecture at school that there were different factions within the Christian religion. But how can Excalibur be stolen from Catholic, Protestant and Eastern Orthodox? Its in one location isn't it?

"Ise-san, Excalibur itself doesn't actually exist."

The one to answer my unasked question was the sensei himself! As expected of sensei! He can tell what I'm thinking with a glance!

"I'm sorry. One of my butch servants recently became a Devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Shidou Irina nodded at Buchou's request. I wish she would stop calling me a butch, that ape.

"Ise-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

Irina looked at me and said that. Huh? Broke? The holy-sword did? Even if its a super famous sword?

"Now it looks like this."

The woman with blue-hair and green mesh got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to me. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

The moment I looked at it, I felt as if every pore on my body opened and felt something really cold running through my body. Fear. Shiver. Awe. I became really scared from a single sword. This is dangerous. It is seriously dangerous. Even I understood that a Devil would die instantly just from its touch! Is this a holy sword? Is this the ultimate weapon to kill Devils?

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

Then this Excalibur wasn't a real one, but a new one that was made afterwards.

"The Excalibur I hold is Excalibur Destruction. Its one of the 7 holy swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

The woman with a mesh put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If I look carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth. Does she have it sealed usually? But it doesn't change the fact that its dangerous. Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

…! The rope changed its shape right in front of me and turned into a katana.

"Mine is Excalibur Mimic. I can change its shape into anything I want so its really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each Excalibur has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

She said it with pride. I could feel fear due to that Excalibur as well. That was also really dangerous to us Devils. Then Makoto-sensei took something out. A blade that looks similar to a katana but it has a curved edge and letterings on it. Kiba's eyes shot open then. She looked a little betrayed as Makoto-sensei explains.

"This is Excalibur Blessing. It has the supportive abilities. Like enhancing my and others powers along with weakening my enemies. Basically, it has to do with the belief I have and that's how effective it is. Excalibur Blessing is possessed by the Orthodox Church."

"Irina, Makoto… There's no reason to tell these Devils the abilities of your Excalibur's, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are Devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the Devils here."

"Geez, lighten up Xenovia-chan. This is a friendly meeting. Please don't go overboard with your usual stuff. If so, I will bring out a bagel."

Not the bagels! Is what I say each time I see them. Xenovia stiffens her posture and nods. Ehehe...she's scared of the bagels also? He always throws them at me during class. He said it isn't anything against me, he just has a habit of doing it. I guess he did it to her also.

"Makoto-sensei...you have an Excalibur?"

Kiba sounded really hurt when she said that. Of course she would be if its someone she has a massive crush on...yeah. She told me that once. She told me about how cool he looked saving Buchou from marrying that idiot Raiser. And other things about how sweet and cute he is. It was weird hearing that about a guy but I do have to agree about him being cool kicking Raiser and peerages ass. I watched a video of it later.

Apparently Makoto-sensei asked Grayfia-san too record it for me. I enjoyed watching it! It was awesome! His skills are out of this world! And he hasn't even reached that Balance Breaker state Ddraig was telling me about! Yet he completely dominated Raiser and his peerage! It looked like child's play to him! And he's only human! Humans are supposed to be weaker or that's what I thought but seeing Makoto-sensei kick ass like that has shown me that humans are anything but weak. I was weak when I was a human but now as a Devil, I get stronger everyday!

"Well, it isn't mine."

"Well it is really, isn't it Ma-chan?"

Irina spoke up. She's not really helping the situation.

"I use it sometimes but I don't own it. Besides its useless for direct combat."

"Oh don't even start with that again Makoto. Just because we got the better...I mean the more combat oriented Excalibur's, it doesn't mean Excalibur Blessing is any less useless than ours."

"Switch with me then Xenovia-chan!"

"No!"

Ehehe...these are the dangerous wielders of Excalibur? Xenovia and Makoto-sensei are now having an argument about various things like how Makoto-sensei is always cheated when it comes to the Excalibur while Xenovia is saying stuff about his Longinus is capable of killing a God being unfair to the team. I also have a God slaying Sacred Gear. The Boosted Gear. Sensei actually trains me at least twice a week. I asked and he said he would. So far however...I haven't shown much progress, even though sensei I have shown a lot of progress, I don't see it.

"Give me the Excalibur!"

"Never!"

Irina tried to stop them while Asia withdrew into herself. Yeah, that team is...wow. But I've heard they are very effective when together. Buchou gave me the details once. Like how Makoto-sensei is the leader and how he is capable of killing high class Devils alone, even without his Longinus. And when coupled with his Longinus then he's a very dangerous enemy. I'm just glad he's on our side.

* * *

><p>"...Sensei..."<p>

Kiba whispered to herself sadly. Makoto-sensei looked at her with a tint of sadness. Makoto-sensei then went over to Kiba and started whispering in her ear. As he was whispering, she gained a happy face. I wonder what he just said to her then.

"Really sensei?"

"Yes!"

Everyone is as confused as I am. Buchou was the one to question it.

"Makoto-kyun? What did you just say to Yumi?"

"O-Oh, that's between me and her."

"...You confessed your love for her, didn't you!? You love Yumi, don't you Makoto-kyun!?"

How did she come to that conclusion? Buchou seriously, where did you find that answer? Makoto-sensei then answered her with straight eyes.

"Yes."

Kiba blushed while Buchou cried. So, he actually said that!? Buchou then went to the corner and huddled there while crying. She really takes these things too seriously.

"I was only kidding Rias-san. I didn't say that at all. But what I said to Yumi-san is between us."

"...Ok then."

Buchou walked like a zombie to the couch again as Makoto-sensei went back to his seat. She then looked at the exorcists again.

"…So what does the stolen Excalibur's have to do with this country located in the east of the world?"

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excalibur's including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, Devils, and Fallen Angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

Xenovia answered Buchou like that with a movement of her head. Hey, hey. So the holy swords thief has taken a liking to this town huh? Buchou also put her hand on her forehead and took a breath.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori Rias-san."

Buchou widened her eyes in surprise at the answer from Makoto-sensei.

"The holy swords were taken by the Fallen Angel organisation? Its not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the Fallen Angels when it comes to stealing them. For the Devils working at the top, holy swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excalibur's Rias-san. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

"Kokabiel!? He's involved in this!?"

Not only Raynare but it seems Kalawarner-sensei and Mittelt were also shocked.

"That's right. From what I have to go on, I believe he is going to try and start another war. If I am right then he is trying to start a war with God and in turn with the Devils also by doing such actions. But don't worry, I don't believe Azazel is involved in this."

Irina nodded her head at Makoto-sensei's words. Well, if its the leader of the Fallen Angels then...

"I-I see. Sensei...maybe I should...contact Azazel-sama?"

"Well, I suppose you could if you wanted Raynare-san. But I thought that he wouldn't be happy with you for what you did."

For what she did? What did she do? I don't know what sensei means but even then, Raynare hanged her head low.

"I am sure that Azazel-sama wants to know about it. He might even send backup..."

"Backup from the Fallen Angels? We don't need backup from creatures who intend to do such actions."

Xenovia denied Raynare's words with a few words. Raynare sharpened her eyes at Xenovia who did the same. Hey hey! Don't fight over something so trivial! Makoto-sensei raised a hand to stop them.

"Alright that's enough, from both sides. Raynare-san, for obvious reasons we can't really get involved with Fallen Angels as the Fallen Angel Kokabiel has done these actions. However, that doesn't mean to say that you couldn't contact your Azazel-sama and tell him the current situation. And Xenovia-chan. We don't judge others on races. I've told you this countless times. It is called racism you know? Fallen Angels can't be judged on Kokabiel. The Fallen Angels sat in here are all good girls, even if they can be a little naughty."

The Fallen Angel girls looked happy when Makoto-sensei said that about them. Xenovia just looked sorrowful.

"Yes I understand. You are of course right."

Wow, she's really subdued when Makoto-sensei tells her to stop. Before she was all confident but now she's gone down a peg or two. Xenovia takes a few breaths as if she's trying to remember something. Then her eyes shot open and she became all serious again.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Xenovia said that. Are you serious? There were violent incidents like that occurring and we didn't know about it…? Then is it a request for cooperation? Did they come to ask for the help of the high class Devil who is in charge of this territory? But what Xenovia said clearly betrayed my guesses.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels for the Excalibur's. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Makoto-sensei took something out and launched it at Xenovia within a moments notice!

BANG!

"Owwwwwwwww! Don't throw bagels at me!"

Not just me but her! He throws them at other people! I thought about before but this confirms it! He actually throws bagels at others!

"Well don't speak like that Xenovia-chan. Geez, you need to learn social skills. How about saying it was a request, not an order. Dummy."

"But the higher-ups don't trust Devils and Fallen Angels. We were ordered as "If the holy swords are taken away from God's side then the Devils would also be happy right? The Fallen Angels would also profit from it." For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving them a warning Makoto. If they form an alliance with the Fallen Angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate them all yes? Even if she's the little sister of the Maou. That's our duty also."

Makoto-sensei put a hand to his head and let out a large sigh at her. Irina and Asia also have complicated expressions at those two.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the Fallen Angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excalibur's. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

"So...is it just the four of you? You are going to retrieve the Excalibur's from the leader of the Fallen Angel with just the four of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Buchou said it with an amazed voice. However the four said it with straight eyes.

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if its possible I don't want to die."

"Actually, I plan on killing Kokabiel with these three so dying isn't on my schedule for at least quite a number of years yet."

"I have the same view as Makoto-san."

They suddenly stood up and started banging their hips together?

[We are the Quartet! Kokabiel will be killed in the name of God! Ooh yeah!]

What the hell was that!? Buchou shed tears at that! Buchou!? Please don't go crazy! Akeno-san turned around to face me and licked her lips seductively while winking! Ooh yeah! Akeno-Onee-sama is naughty as always! She can seduce me anytime with her amazing oppai! For some reason, Koneko-chan's eyes became sharp at the hip banging as did Kiba's...this is a dangerous situation.

SHATTER!

Aaah! Buchou! What did she just throw!? It broke the window! Whatever she threw broke a window! The four hip banging people stopped and sat down straight away. Buchou is radiating lots of KI right now!

"Whats wrong Rias-san?"

"...Needed to vent anger my Shota..."

She sounds extremely pissed! Akeno-san touched her shoulder to calm her down.

"Ara Buchou. Please show restraint."

"Why don't you suck on my nipples until they are raw!?"

Did she really just tell Akeno-san to do such things!? Suck on her nipples until they are raw!?

"I don't want to do that ape."

"Don't call me an ape! The next person who calls me an ape gets stabbed!"

Ooooooooh shit! She's going to stab someone! She then burst out crying and did a hugging motion towards Makoto-sensei! She's really nuts. While she is Buchou and my Master, she's really insane! She even has violent outbursts! Makoto-sensei stood up and hugged her while looking for help. Those eyes are screaming "Help me someone!" But no help is going to be offered. Trying to separate Buchou and her Shota is a death sentence.

"Oi butch! Do you have a secret weapon? It seems to me that you are overconfident."

She directed that at Xenovia who smirked at her.

"I will leave it to your imagination."

"Of course you will. That's how butches like you operate. What about my Shota!? If he gets like hurt then I will personally hold you responsible! You Xenovia! If things happen then I will have to kill you with my knife!"

With her knife!? She actually has a knife!? Each time I see her, I become more and more scared of Buchou-sama! She turned to me and shook her fist! Why is she shaking her fist at me!? I don't understand! She then looked at Koneko-chan and shook her fist at her! Koneko-chan just looks on with her usual state of emotionless.

She then looked at Kiba and shook her fist again! I really wish she wouldn't shake her fist at people! Kiba looks at Buchou briefly before glaring at the girls again. Buchou then shook her fist at Akeno-san!

"Ara ara. Why are you shaking your fist?"

"I'm beautiful! And they are trying to take my Shota away from me! And you people are my peerage. You should defend me from the naughtiness of these people being evil. They say Devils are evil yet they come here and try and hurt my Shota!?"

Serious case of insanity. I wonder what her thoughts are...? Is this just an act? Is she actually insane in the brain also? She then hugged Makoto-sensei tightly while grabbing his ass! Geez Buchou! Why do you grab Makoto-sensei like that!? I wonder if he likes it...? Or is he scared of her...? I know I'm scared of her. She's weird.

"Makoto...Irina. Asia. Shall we go?"

"Y...Yes Xenovia-chan. We've said everything that needs to be said."

"Alright then! Lets go!"

"W-We should go!"

Those four stood and Makoto-sensei somehow got out of Buchou's grasp. Those four then headed to the door after saying goodbye. But before they could go, Kiba got in front of them.

"Sensei...can I...even though you said I couldn't beat one...this opportunity is too good to give up!"

"Who are you thinking of fighting? Me, Xenovia-chan or Iri-chan?"

"...Not you sensei. Either of the other two. I don't mind. I just can't let Excalibur walk out of here without trying. I remember what you said before but I want to try on my own."

Makoto-sensei puts a finger to his chin before smiling.

"Sure. I'm sure a little battle would be fine. Obviously it wont get reported to the Church. Xenovia-chan, you fight her."

Turning to Xenovia, she stood forward and looked at Kiba who looked at her back. KI is filling this room with just these two. I can sense it with my body. Dangerous. Danger. Run away. These are what my instincts are telling me to do right now.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your senpai, but apparently, I'm a failure."

Then demonic swords filled the room. Then Makoto-sensei turned to me and pointed at me.

"Ise-san. I think you should fight Iri-chan."

He said something shocking. He wants me to fight her!? The girl Irina looked shocked also.

"Why sensei?"

"It would be interesting, don't you think?"

Interesting!? Irina put up her hand and then did a cute pose.

"Ok Ma-chan! I'll fight Ise-kun!"

Eh!? Why do I have to fight her!? But it turned out like that huh.

* * *

><p>...We ended up going to the field where we did the ball tournament. Kiba was standing a bit away from me. And Shidou Irina and Xenovia were standing in front of us. Enveloping us and our surroundings was a barrier made from red aura. The other members and Makoto-sensei and Asia were looking at us from outside the barrier.<p>

"Even if its just a match, be cautious of the holy swords! Use your haunting powers!"

Buchou's warning reached me.

"Y…Yes!"

Even though I agreed with her, I don't know what my haunting powers are. Do I have these powers because she always says things like that to me. I haunt her somehow. Kiba beside me has activated her Sacred Gear and lots of demonic swords have appeared.

"…Are you laughing?"

Kiba was laughing so much that it looked weird. A smile that made the atmosphere cold. There wasn't any trace of the refreshing smile she usually has. That much… Do you hate the Excalibur that much…?

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a Devil and a Dragon, powers would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

"…Sword Birth, huh. The possessor can create any demonic sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a subject that avoided from being disposed by the holy sword project… Is that you?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia's question. She just directed her killing intent towards Xenovia. Hey, hey. Killing is prohibited, you know? Kiba, I beg you to make sure that it remains as a match. If it gets beyond that, wouldn't it affect the relationship between Devils and God? Maou Sirzechs-sama will also be troubled. But I'm sure Makoto-sensei wouldn't let anything get to far. If I'm right, then he's stronger than his comrades so he could stop them if they go to far.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun."

The one standing in front of me was Shidou Irina. The girl with a chestnut coloured hair. I thought she was a guy when I was little, but no matter how much I looked at her now she is a girl. I barely remember the time when I played with her.

"When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a Devil… I was shocked."

She seemed really depressed. Well, even I never thought that I would turn into a Devil. But I'm enjoying my life.

"A pitiful Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, I will call you Ise-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Then I went to Rome and studied under Ma-chan! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a Devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

Even though Irina was shedding tears, she seemed really eager to do it and pointed her sword at me. Huh!? Huuuuh!? Th…This girl kept on saying something hard to understand! Oooh! Her eyes were sparkling like a star! Did she get drunk with her beliefs? Was she enjoying this situation? Wow! This is a type of girl you should never get involved with!?

"I don't actually know what you are on about. But! Activate Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

It made a red glow and a gauntlet appeared on my left arm. It also made a sound at the same time and increased my power. My Sacred Gear has the ability to double my power every 10 seconds. It's also possible to transfer the boosted power to someone or something. I just have to activate my Sacred Gear beforehand. If she did something before that then I couldn't have done a thing. Irina and Xenovia seemed shocked after seeing my Sacred Gear.

"…Longinus."

"Is that the Boosted Gear? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…"

Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Ise-kun!"

CLASH!

Kiba went on slashing towards Xenovia. The holy sword and demonic sword made sparks. Xenovia smirked after blocking Kiba's strike.

"Sacred Gear Sword Birth and Boosted Gear. Both of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a Devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

So Kiba also vowed the revenge of the test subjects that were killed by that project.

"Here I come, Ise-kun!"

Irina rushed in slashing towards me. Dangerous! She came slashing at me seriously! If I get cut by that, a Devil like me would receive a critical damage, wouldn't it? A direct hit is bad. Seriously bad!

"I'm not done yet!"

I was increasing my power while evading her katana.

[Boost!]

The power went through my body. Now my power was doubled again. But it seemed like I was still lacking power to fight her! How much should I boost? Shit! I don't have much experience and it's my first time fighting against a holy-sword! I will just keep on evading, and attack after I've boosted my power as much as I can! If it turns out like this, then I have to use it! If I don't I can't calm myself! No, if I don't it will be a waste of this battle! I will use Dress Break if I see a chance. One of my ultimate techniques. A power to blow away clothes, girls limited, by using the magical power that I increased. Irina made a suspicious face.

"…What a lecherous face. What are you thinking?"

Fufufu. I will be seeing you naked soon.

"…Please be careful. Ise-senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of women he touches."

Koneko-chan!? Why are you revealing my move to the enemy!? Koneko-chan said it while looking at me with rebellious eyes.

"…Enemy of all women. You are the worst."

"Aaah! Those are harsh words Koneko-chan!"

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!"

Irina made a sad expression while praying.

"Don't look at me with those pitiful eyes!"

"…You are the worst."

"Hehe, Koneko-chan. Ise-san wont use such a naughty technique, would he?"

Well of course Makoto-sensei would think something so innocent. He was raised in a Church so being innocent is a given, right?

"...He would. He is disgusting. You are safe, not the rest of us however."

"Oh...if Ise-san was to use that on my friends then I would be troubled. Ise-san! Don't use such techniques on my friends or I might have to become serious also!"

Oooooooh shit! Don't become serious sensei! I don't want to die by holy flames! Those things will kill me sensei! I'm a Devil so of course I would receive lots of damage if I got hit with the holy flames! Even then! I have to use what I've got!

I looked to Kiba who created a demonic sword where she stood and held it. She now had two swords and went towards Xenovia.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! Flare Brand and Freeze Mist!"

One of the demonic-swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Kiba is a Knight. Knights traits are their speed. She was attacking with God speed. But Xenovia was evading Kiba's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

"The Knights swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naive!"

KACHING!

A single swing of Xenovia's turned Kiba's two demonic swords to dust.

"…!"

Kiba became speechless because her demonic swords were destroyed with a single swing. What destructive power! So that's the holy sword!

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Suddenly the place where I was standing shook and the ground was rumbling! I lost my balance and kneeled on the ground. I couldn't stand! There were clouds of dust in the surroundings! There was even dirt flying towards me. And it went onto my face. SPIT! SPIT! I wiped the dirt off my face while spitting out the dirt inside my mouth.

…! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the practice grounds. A crater!? There was a big hole at the place where Xenovia had placed her sword! Don't tell me that it made a crater with one hit!? Just with one slash of the sword!? When Xenovia stabbed the ground with her sword, it didn't seem like she had used too much power.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called Excalibur for nothing."

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

Her eyes hadn't lost the colour of hatred yet. Kiba was trying to break all 7 of them! A single sword is that strong you know. I think breaking it would be hard even for Kiba. Seriously, I was getting sick of this world because there are so many people stronger than us.

[Boost!]

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!"

Irina wiped the dirt off her clothes while complaining.

"But. It's about time to settle this now!

She pointed her sword at me and dashed towards me! Fast! She closed our distance instantly! Even if she wasn't as fast as Kiba, she was definitely faster than me! What should I do? Should I stop my boost here and start attacking? Even if she doesn't have the intent to kill me, I will just keep on losing my stamina just by evading her attacks! I at least have the power to react to my opponent's movement! But I'm still not sure if it's enough to defeat her! I can't activate my Sacred Gear for the second time! Because she won't give me any time for it! I should be vigilant of that Excalibur, and attack her who is a normal human! Even if her weapon is deadly, she herself isn't! It might be a bad way of thinking, but I have to bet on this!

"You are doing well! You are good at dodging! Seems like your Master trained you well!"

"Yeah! My ape... Master is strict with my training! Even Makoto-sensei is strict! That's why I can even keep up with those stronger than me! Just like this!"

"Ise! Don't call me an ape you shit twat!"

She called me a shit twat!? I looked and saw she was giving me the middle finger while shouting abuse at me!

[Boost!]

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

I stopped my boost and made it so that I could fight with the power I had increased till now! If I don't stop like this, then the power will get unbalanced and the power might start from zero.

There was power surging throughout my body. It was my fourth boost, but I could probably take her on with this! If that was the case then I would blow her clothes away! Yeah, I don't care if it's a lowly technique! I haven't gone through the training of hell and battle against Phenex for nothing! I mean I am definitely going to strip her down! I think that I definitely need to use Dress Break. I went towards Irina while having enough magic power to strip her clothes.

"Sorry for stripping you."

"Obscene!"

Irina avoided my tackle as if she just protected herself from a molester. Chi! She's fast! But I'm not giving up! I don't care even if I am a pervert! I'm going to live strong!

"It's not over yet!"

I started to keep up with Irina's movement. Right! No left! I could somehow see where she would escape to because of my desire of wanting to use my technique!

"Ise-kun is moving much better than usual."

"…For the lecherous power inside him to increase his stats this much."

Akeno-san and Koneko-chan's comments. They both became amazed at my power of lecher, and were also shocked. I'm sorry for being a lecher! But no one can stop me once I get turned on to strip the girls! And finally I moved to the part where Irina escaped to!

"What! You caught up with me!?"

Irina looked surprised. Fufufu. Don't look down on my power of lecher! I caught you now! I'm going to strip you down now! I'm going to have a look at your oppai! I shortened the distance while moving all my fingers and by putting on a lecherous face. I jumped towards her as if I were diving!

But… Before I reached Irina she ducked down. Wh…what… I couldn't stop my body and I went passed Irina, and went through the barrier heading towards where Buchou was...

* * *

><p>My hand touched her shoulder and my fingers clicked together... Her clothes were blown off! Buchou's body became visible to me! Even if she is insane, she has a killer body! She raised her hand to her mouth and released lots of tears...<p>

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DOCTOR PENGUIIIIIIIIIN! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She has a red aura covering her body! She cried as her fists shook strongly! I cried as she came close to me...

"Buchou please! I didn't mean to do it! I was going for Irina but she moved and I never meant to blow away your clothes! Please forgive me!"

"NEVER! YOU WILL DIE!"

She jumped me and started strangling while her tears are mixed with her rage! Even though she's crying, she's angry! Noooooo! Get off ape! I can't fucking breathe!

"YOU'LL FUCKING DIE YOU BASTARD! YOU HURT ME EVERYDAY WITH YOUR WORDS AND BODY AND ITS FLUIDS AND NOW YOUR HANDS ARE TRYING TO MOLEST ME!? YOU'RE A SEX OFFENDER! PERVERTED BASTARD!"

"...Buchou!"

"Rias-san! Please calm down!"

Koneko-chan and Makoto-sensei dragged the ape off me. She struggled against them.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

She let out a deafening howl! As she moved her breasts bounced! She's going to kill me! A few seconds later, she suddenly becomes mellow.

"I'm cool. I'm frozen even."

Those two let go of her...she then jumps me and starts strangling me again! Nooooo ape! Please!

BANG!

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

The reason I screamed was because she kneed me in the privates! Man down! My soldier is down! Akeno-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I was going to use it on Akeno-saaaaaan! Now that ape has rendered it useless for awhile!

"YOU BASTARD! ITS WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU MALE SLUT! YOU REALLY ARE A MEGA BUTCH! BUTCHY BUTCH!"

Rescue came a few seconds later. Koneko-chan and Makoto-sensei dragged her off me again and held her tightly as she tried to break free. Don't let her free! She's completely insane! She then burst out crying and hugged Makoto-sensei who put his jacket around her.

"H-He was going to rape me Makoto-kyun! Please protect me from him! Bastard haunts me all the time!"

"I-I don't think you actually need my help."

I agree with you completely sensei! She's a loose cannon! She needs to be stopped! Or locked away!

"Uwah...he hurt me. Fuck off Ise."

[Reset!]

The time for the Boosted Gear activation was finished as she told me to fuck off. I also lost the Boosted power within my body. My power returned to normal. How could this be!? That ape! She beat me so badly that I lost my Boosted power!

"W-Well, I win I suppose."

Irina gave an awkward laugh. I can't move at all.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Kiba raised her spirit up and tried to make something in her hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but…

"The destructive power of that holy sword or the destructive power of my demonic sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

What appeared in Kiba's hand was a gigantic sword. Kiba held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. Its big. Its way longer than Kiba's height. It definitely was more than two meters. Kiba then swung it with force! The slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed.

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision."

GACHIN!

A violent sound of metal! A large fragment of the sword went up in the air. It was Kiba's sword that broke. Xenovia's Excalibur easily destroyed Kiba's demonic sword.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

BANG!

The pommel of the holy sword hit deep into Kiba's stomach. It was a simple move like that yet it created a shockwave. It meant that even a single attack with a pommel has destructive power.

"Gaha!"

Kiba fell onto the ground after she vomited from her mouth.

"Even if its not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

Xenovia glared at Kiba once, and turned around.

"…Wa…Wait!"

Kiba reached her hands towards Xenovia, but everyone here knew that the match was over. Akeno-san unsealed the barrier. The red aura that covered the area disappeared. The battle was over.

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

"Alright Xenovia-chan. Don't be rude. It is time to leave and to start our mission."

[Yes!]

Xenovia, Irina and Asia said. Xenovia and Irina left first. Then Makoto-sensei went over and whispered things to Kiba. After whispering things, he left with Asia.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto P.O.V<strong>

After today's events, I had returned home with the other three. We talked about the days events while eating something Asia-chan made. It was a really well made meal. As we talked, Iri-chan suddenly spoke up.

"So far, there hasn't been any progress."

"But even then, we are bound to come across something sooner rather than later. With three Excalibur wielders here, they must want what we have, yes?"

Xenovia-chan directed at me.

"Correct. There objective is Excalibur and we three are the holders of the last known location of the Excalibur's. The enemy might believe it is a stupid idea to gather us three together but it isn't."

"H-How Makoto-san?"

"Well, think about it. They believe that just because we are Excalibur wields, we don't have any other abilities. Look at Xenovia-chan and I, we both have other weapons. Durandal and Incinerate Anthem. We wont lose so easily to Kokabiel. It might be a tough fight but if we pull together then..."

"We should be able to succeed!"

Iri-chan finished off. I nodded in her direction. She's right. Well, I hope so anyway. The person we are to face is someone in the Bible. If I had Balance Breaker of my Incinerate Anthem then that would be a different story. However...I haven't attained such a state. Well, I will just have to use what skills I have along with Xenovia-chan and Iri-chan while Asia-chan heals us. Even if I die...well, as long Asia-chan gets away and I can protect the other two then that would satisfy me.

Soon after the meal, I had gone to my bedroom after having a quick bath. I'm a little troubled as I haven't seen the other occupants of this house. Meaning Rias-san and the Fallen Angel girls. I've given Iri-chan and Xenovia-chan a room here on the third floor. Asia-chan has most likely gone to my room or her own. I'm never sure which will happen.

When I got to my room...I saw a girl. A girl with blonde hair. She's wearing a negligee, a see through one at that! The girl looks at me with a hollow look in her eyes. Ooh no. What's wrong with her? Excalibur?

"Yumi-san. What's wrong?"

She comes over to me and presses her boobs right into my chest! She hugs me while resting her head on my shoulder. By instinct I stroked the back of her head.

"Sensei...I can't take it anymore..."

"W-What can't you take? If its Excalibur then I said that I will help you break them."

That's what I promised her before in the clubroom. I whispered that once collecting these Excalibur's, I would help her break them. If that's what she wanted. As long as the core is fine, the Excalibur's can be reformed again and again. I will just make sure she doesn't break the core of Excalibur.

"I know that. However, I can't get rid of these things inside of me. The holy sword project. My comrades from back then. I've tried on my own and I can't get rid of these feelings. But if I was to be embraced by sensei then I could get rid of these feelings also."

"E-Embraced...you don't mean..."

She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked directly into my eyes with her beautiful gray ones. Her eyes betray her sorrow quite skillfully.

"Sensei. Make love to me."

Like that my mind shut down. All I could think about is how this has happened twice now!

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it there! Ise got the P.O.V for most of this chapter. And he'll have more in the future! And Yumi is making a move also! Even if she isn't thinking straight! Well, thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katarea, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**DarkPlasmaDragon; Makoto and Koneko will share a loving moment in the near future, hehe.**

**Kai the Devil-Dragon Monarch; Personally, I am neutral with Ise also. I like some of his character but some I don't so I am in the middle with him. I wasn't avoiding it per-say, I might make a story in the future where Makoto does replace Ise.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; That's a hilarious idea! I might work that into one of the chapters as a joke from Sona to convince them to do it somehow.**

**Anime PJ; I might just make it into a running gag. And Rias is getting more mental but she's pushed to being mental.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mission is clear!<strong>

"Make love to me sensei."

Yes I heard the first time Yumi-san! Ok ok! Calm down Makoto! Clearly Yumi-san isn't thinking straight right now! She lifted her head and kissed my cheek, leaving a trail of saliva from my cheek to her lips! N-No, this isn't right! I can't do things to the Yumi-san in front of me! For one, I have to think about her state of mind. Then there's God to think about! W-Would God think it is ok to be with a Devil...even if it was ok, I can't right now!

I pushed her away with my hands. Her face filled with perplexity.

"...Sensei? What's wrong...? Am I not...satisfying for sensei?"

"W-Well, y-yes of c-course you are b-but..."

She somehow got back close to me and nuzzled my neck with her head.

"Makoto-sensei's scent is intoxicating."

She says something so erotic like that!? She takes a breath through her nose and makes mewling noises. She then runs her hands up and down my back while snuggling into my neck lovingly.

"...Sensei's got a nice body."

I again pushed her away but she then gets close and pushes me on the bed! She slips off her negligee to reveal everything! Her breasts! Her thighs! Her...area is visible to me! She's got a really good body... Ooh Lord! Please forgive me for having naughty thoughts at this time!

"Se-Sensei..."

She tried taking off my towel with a hungry look in her eyes but I had stopped her. This has gone far enough. She wouldn't want me to do things to her because she will regret me doing it.

"Why are you stopping me? You do things with Buchou every night. I'm only asking for once."

...What? What did she say about Rias-san?

"What do you mean by, I do these things with Rias-san every night?"

"W-Well, Buchou said you have...s-sex every night in different positions."

"S-She's a liar! I-I've never done anything with Rias-san! W-Well, we've kissed but that's about it! W-We haven't done things like this!"

For some reason, that seemed to make Yumi-san very happy.

"S-So...sensei hasn't been tainted by Buchou yet. T-Then that means I can make sensei mine."

What does she mean by tainted? Is Rias-san dirty? Is that the thing I should be thinking about? W-Well...no! I don't know if she is or not and that doesn't matter! Yumi-san climbed on top of me and positioned herself so her body is touching my own! Her boobs are pressed into my chest while her lips are inches from mine! Inches from my own lips...these lips are so close to my own...I-I can't!

"Yumi-san, we can't do anything. I'm sorry but this isn't you."

I gently pushed her off and I put the blanket over her. Then I embraced her in a tight hug.

"I will hug you Yumi-san. The people who hurt you can't do it again. I wont ever let anyone hurt you again Yumi-san. The holy sword project was a horrible crime. Yumi-san, I don't want you to be like this now."

A dripping sound was then echoed throughout the room. Even though she didn't make a sound, her hot tears rolled down her adorable face like a tap of running water. I wiped her eyes with my fingers softly and placed my forehead against hers.

"...S-Sensei..."

"You don't have to call me sensei, you know? Only during school hours. After that, I'm just like you. Call me what you want when we aren't at school."

"...Makoto-kun then. I-I don't know what to do."

"Do? What do you need to do?"

Her eyes leaked more tears but I continued to wipe them away. She doesn't need to cry anymore.

"I-I need to break Excalibur. I-I need answers about the past."

"The answers you hear might not be the ones you like. Even then, you want these answers?"

She nodded as she placed her head on my shoulder. I can feel a wetness on shoulder. I stroked the back of her head in a comforting manner.

"I want to know why it was us. Why did it happen at all? Makoto-kun...I don't even know what to think about it anymore. I have so many thoughts inside my head and I can't get think straight. Maybe it was even my fault those..."

"No! It was not ever your fault. You can't ever blame yourself for what happened. Did you ask for it? No, you didn't. Did you instigate the experiments? No. You didn't. So in what way was it ever your fault? It was the people who are responsible."

"...Then why do I feel like this...?"

Why does she feel like that? I can't give an answer that will be satisfactory.

"I don't know why. But you don't have to you know? I'm here for you. As long as you need, I am here for you."

"H-How's forever Makoto-kun?"

"That's fine. I'll always be here for Yumi-san."

I held her close to my body and somehow we had ended up lying down on the bed. She placed her head on my chest and continued to let out tears. All I could do was offer silent comfort as she let it all out on my chest. Eventually, she fell asleep on my chest. She just needed to let it out after all. After such things, keeping them inside isn't good at all.

"...Makoto...kun..."

She whispered in her sleep. I stroked the back of her head softly as I closed my own eyes. I hoped I helped Yumi-san feel better.

* * *

><p>...When I next realized it, it was morning. I could tell as the sun was hitting my face. I looked around...ooh right. Yumi-san was here last night looking for...ooh right. I hope she's feeling better now. Her eyes where already open and they are looking in my direction with sorrow.<p>

"Makoto-sen...kun. Last night I..."

"You don't need to explain. I understand. You know I said last night that I am here for you as long as you need, well that's true. I am here for you Yumi-san."

"T-Thank you Makoto-kun. For everything. For being here for me, and for just comforting me. I...needed it. I guess even I couldn't contain it anymore. I am sorry about how forward I was."

I shook my head at her.

"It doesn't matter."

"But...it doesn't mean I wouldn't one day, you know? I like Makoto-kun a lot. No matter what I do, you always seem to be so kind to me. Most guys would take advantage of a girl who said what I said last night yet you didn't at all. You even held me close to you and let me let out my sadness."

"I-I see. Well it is ok Yumi-san. I hope you feel better than yesterday."

"I do Makoto-kun. You helped me after all. Is it ok if we share a kiss soon Makoto-kun? And maybe more?"

S-She just said she wants to share a kiss with me!? And even more!? E-Even more!?

"W-With me? I mean, is it alright if it is me?"

She nodded and placed a small kiss on my cheek then hugged me.

"Is it alright if we stay like this Makoto-kun? Just you and I, like this?"

I smile and nod. She cuddles the side of me and snuggles into my chest. So we stayed like for for awhile before we had to get up. But I think her being this close to me gave her comfort somehow. I stood up and when I was about to get dressed, I realized something...I'm naked! I-I had forgotten! Last night I was only in a towel and now that towel has come off!

"Makoto-kun has a cute butt."

I looked at Yumi-san who has a nose bleed and a huge blush. The nose bleed got even bigger when she saw my...thing. Quickly covered up by throwing some underwear on! She couldn't see it anymore but she is still looking at me with a huge blush.

"Y-You...Ise-san."

"Eh? Are you calling me Ise-kun? W-Wait, you think I'm that perverted!? I-I'm not a pervert!"

"Hehe, if you say so. But you know Yumi-san, about Excalibur. Why don't you work with me and the others? If you want to break them then I can pretty much convince my comrades to let you join us. Xenovia-chan is pretty much flexible with her beliefs, Asia-chan believes in me so she would be for it and Iri-chan...well, we'll gang up on her so she doesn't have a choice! Three vs one, who'd you think will win?"

She lets out an adorable giggle.

"W-Well...to work together with you and the others...is...maybe I could do."

"And that way...I know you'll be safe. I wouldn't like it if you went off on your own and got hurt."

I worriedly said as I slipped on my battle outfit. After breakfast, we will be going again to find the Excalibur's. And if Yumi-san is with us then I know she'll be safe. I sit on the bed next to her and she wraps her arms around my arm and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I'll work with you Makoto-kun. I...with you is fine. But that girl Xenovia is..."

"She's a question mark but I can keep her under control."

Just then my phone went off. I looked and saw it was Ise-san. I pressed answer and listened.

[Sensei! I have an idea! Will you please help me!?]

"O-Of course Ise-san. What's your idea?"

[About Kiba and Excalibur. Can you get your group to agree to help Kiba break Excalibur?]

I let out the tiniest of chuckles. I guess we think alike after all.

"Yes Ise-san. I can do that. Just let us have breakfast then we can arrange a place to meet. I would say here but Rias-san is here and I'm sure you don't want her to know about your plans, right?"

[Right. She would try and kill me again like when I stripped her.]

Ooh that's right. He tried to strip Iri-chan also. Well, I'm just going to have to punish him for that. It wont be a bad punishment but he will still be punished for being naughty.

"True enough. Well goodbye Ise-san."

[Goodbye sensei!]

With that, the line went dead. I turned to Yumi-san who is just resting her head against my shoulder. I petted her head which made her wriggle around.

"Did you hear Yumi-san? Your friends all care about you. Me, and Ise-san. We both care about you. And I'm sure Rias-san, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Asia-chan and the Fallen Angel girls all care about you. I can't say Iri-chan and Xenovia-chan as you don't know them but if they knew the true reason about...well, lets just say that we all care."

"I know Makoto-kun. W-Well, I best leave before Buchou comes in."

About that, I'm shocked she didn't come in during the night. Or maybe she did and saw that Yumi-san was here and just left us alone. She might be a little crazy but she is a good person.

"I suppose so. But Yumi-san, don't forget that we will be together now, ok?"

"Hehe, that sounded like a confession Makoto-kun. Are you perhaps attracted to me?"

I did a small spit take, but I can't deny her words. I would admit that I am attracted to her.

"Yes I am Yumi-san. Is that a problem?"

"N-No! Of course it isn't! Because even I'm attracted to you also."

"O-Oh, that's good. Ehehe..."

"Makoto-kun. Do you like Buchou?"

"As in...like or more than that?"

I didn't know which one she meant. She stroked my arm and held it tightly.

"As in...love Buchou."

"L-Love...I don't know about that but I like her a lot."

She nodded her head as if accepting that answer.

"I see. Is there anyone you love?"

"Asia-chan...ehehe, I mean...nope. Can't recover. Yes, I love Asia-chan. And I love other people also. Well, I guess that could be considered against the teachings, but my beliefs are flexible, you know?"

"Flexible huh. That's...good news for some then."

"Hehe, I guess so. A-Anyway..."

She kissed my cheek and stood up. She showed me everything...I had to look away with a giant blush. Its just she's got a very nice body and w-well, even I am not immune to the beauty of women. A magic circle appears on the floor.

"See you later Makoto-kun!"

"Y-Y-Yes, s-see you later."

With a flash of light, she disappears. I exit the room a few seconds later and went downstairs. I was going to go into the kitchen when I am pulled to the side by Raynare-san and the other two Fallen Angel girls.

"Makoto-sensei. We have contacted Azazel-sama."

"And? What did Azazel say?"

"...He isn't happy with us that's for sure. But he mentioned about sending Vali, to deal with Kokabiel but she wont be here for a few days."

Vali-san huh. If its her then maybe she can take the Fallen Angel Kokabiel. However, until then, I will have to deal as much damage as I can to Kokabiel. Well, if I could reach Balance Breaker then I would be happy and that means I can deal with Kokabiel on my own without involving everyone else.

"I see. Well if Vali-san is coming then that's fine. She's a strong Hakuryuukou. Perhaps the strongest of all time."

That's my honest opinion. She's a very strong Hakuryuukou and I've had a...personal experience with her power before.

"Even then...Makoto-sensei. Kokabiel lied to us once before and made us...do horrible things. I don't want Kokabiel to do it again. So...I think when the time comes, I will fight Kokabiel also. Most likely I would die but..."

"No. You three don't have to fight Kokabiel. Leave that part to me you three."

They all shook their heads.

"No! I will fight Kokabiel!"

"Me also! Kokabiel wont ruin more lives!"

"And I will fight also!"

Those three are determined aren't they? I suppose I couldn't stop them from fighting even if I tried. But if they do fight Kokabiel then I will protect them as they are important to me also.

"I guess I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you not to be reckless when facing Kokabiel. He's a top Fallen Angel. Even for me, it would be difficult."

They all nodded at me, and went over what they were talking to Azazel about. He apparently wants to have a serious talk with them in the near future. Well, if I live then I will help them with Azazel. They were misguided after all so helping them is a given, isn't it?

Then I go to the kitchen after talking with them and them heading in a different direction and see Rias-san eating quietly. I also notice that no one else is here. So I go and sit next to Rias-san. There had been a breakfast placed there and it had my name on it...literally. She somehow spelt my name out with the food.

"Good morning Rias-san."

"Morning. Have fun having sex with Yumi last night?"

"I-I didn't have sex with her!"

I said a little desperately. Rias-san looks at me then at her food.

"Lies. I walked into your room last night to see Yumi touching your member! That's right! She was stroking it slightly! I wouldn't do that! Although I am very tempted."

Yumi-san did such things!? S-She touched me when I was asleep!?

"R-Rias-san...that's naughty."

"I know it is. That's why I'll protect you. Its ok! The world is naughty but I'll protect my Shota from the bad influences of this world! Even that Asia Argento. She's the lewdest girl around. She might even be a rapist herself."

She's not a rapist. The nun rapist. I don't see it. Rias-san then glomped me into a tight hug while pressing her assets against my chest tightly! She then kisses me on the mouth! Geez! Don't do such things this early! She then slips her tongue into my mouth while rubbing my chest!

We stay like that for a minute before she breaks the kiss with a satisfied smirk.

"Hmph, love kissing you."

"I...I..."

"Don't worry. Cute boys don't need to worry. Let Nee-sama take care of you."

Each time she says that, I feel scared. I don't want Nee-sama to take care of me. It sounds weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Issei P.O.V<strong>

Ok! With this, it should work! I had called sensei early this morning and he agreed to the little truce between Devils and exorcists. I thought he might as sensei is a pretty easy going guy. And I called Saji to help. He was reluctant but he's doing it now. And so is Koneko-chan. Myself, Koneko-chan and Saji met up with Xenovia and Irina. Sensei and Asia are a little busy doing...well, I'm not really sure. Maybe looking for the Excalibur's. And right now us five are in a restaurant together. That's the current situation.

"Alright. Now, what do you Devils want? Makoto said something about a truce?"

Xenovia said as she took a sip of water.

"That's right. We want to help you destroy Excalibur."

Both of them looked surprised at what I just said. They were also looking at each other. I swallowed my saliva and waited for their decision. Wow, its scary. Scary! If they reject us then we are in deep shit. It might turn into a battle between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils! To think about it, the Excalibur's are supposed to be quite an important thing. And to destroy that together with Devils like us might be an insult to them, perhaps? I was getting worried about things like that, when Xenovia opened her mouth.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

W-Wow. I didn't expect that. I knew sensei would be for it and Asia but I didn't expect these two to go for it. Well, Irina hasn't said anything yet but Xenovia has said its fine! All I could do was open my mouth due to the surprise.

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if its Ise-kun, he's still a Devil, you know?"

Irina raised an objection. Well that's the normal response.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excalibur's and to battle Kokabiel with only the four of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excalibur's or take them back. If our Excalibur's are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even with Makoto with us, there's only a 60 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

Only a 60 percent chance with Makoto-sensei involved also? Well, that's over 50 percent but even then it isn't a guaranteed thing.

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

That's what they desire for? Self-sacrifice? I think that's extreme.

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon."

Xenovia then looked at me. Dragon… She was talking about me. The being that is residing in my left arm… Sekiryuutei.

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the Dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excalibur's without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

Xenovia said joyfully.

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. Besides Makoto would want us to cooperate, right? But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a Dragon."

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but her expression showed that she was okay with it for now. Oh! It's okay then? Are you serious? But for me to increase my power to that of a Maou, I have to increase my ability even further. But if I transfer my power that I boosted to the max to Kiba, she can be equal to or surpass Excalibur. I'm sure the possibility is really high.

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

Like that I called Kiba. She came sometime later with Makoto-sensei and Asia...eh? I didn't know they were together. They all sat down and we all explained the situation to them...

"Yes, Makoto-kun already told me this."

Kiba said as she took a sip of coffee. Oooh! So sensei is on the ball then!?

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excalibur's are giving me the permission to destroy it. But Makoto-kun is with me so its fine."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a stray Devil, I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at one another. Makoto-sensei took out bagels and threw one at Xenovia and at Kiba also!

""Owww!""

"Learn to behave now. Get along...ooh right."

Sensei stood up, got behind me and rested his hand on top of my head.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Shhhh now."

SLAP!

"Owwwwwww! What did you hit me for!?"

He slapped the back of my head! Owwwwww! That fucking hurt! Why is he hitting me!? Don't hit me again!

"That was for using that naughty technique yesterday. Really? Using Dress Break on Iri-chan? You are lucky it didn't hit her or I would have to punish you even more."

Don't punish me! He sat down again and looked at me with a small smile. That smile...is it an innocent one? Or is it trying to hide his evil intentions? Koneko-chan then stood up...is she leaving? She moved around the table and sat on sensei's lap! Sensei blushed brightly and kept looking at Koneko-chan with that same blush...ehehe, sensei is a secret lolicon. I wonder if he knows what one is?

"...Koneko-chan...?"

"...Yes Mako-sensei?"

"O-Oh, nothing much. B-But you are sat there...for what reason?"

"...Not enough chairs."

Eh? Not enough chairs? There's plenty of chairs. She was just sat on one!

"O-Oh...ok then."

Oh ok then!? Lolicon! Accepting an answer like that so easily! Irina then spoke up to Kiba.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the holy sword project. Against the Church and the Excalibur's."

"Obviously."

"But Kiba-san. Thanks to that project, the research on holy sword users showed results. That's why it created people like myself who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Do you think its a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. Certainly killing them is cruel. It's too cruel. I think that it's an inhuman act for those who believe in God. Even Irina didn't know how to respond. Then Xenovia spoke.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angels side."

"On the Fallen Angels side? What's the name of that person?"

"…Valper Galilei. The man who is called the Genocide Archbishop Yumi-san."

Makoto-sensei answered. Kiba's eyes filled with new determination.

"…If I go after Fallen Angels, then can I reach him…"

"If you go for Kokabiel Yumi-san. It isn't all the Fallen Angels, you know? Just Kokabiel."

"Y-Yes, that's right sensei."

"Sensei? I said before that you didn't have to call me that anymore when not in school."

"Ah, that's right. Makoto-kun. Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organisation."

"Tell me its Freed, go on Yumi-san."

So its that priest from that house that time.

"Yes it was Freed Zelzan."

"Hmph, I'm going to have to kill him soon."

Ehehe! Sensei is going to kill Freed huh? He sounded really dark then. I suppose he has personal history with Freed. Xenovia then stood up...where is she going?

"Well with this, it is time to leave."

"I'm the leader! I say when it is time to leave!"

Xenovia looked daringly at Makoto-sensei.

"So leader. Is it time to leave?"

"Whatever. Lets go then."

What? What...never mind. I don't fully understand any of them. But Xenovia, Irina and Asia all left. Makoto-sensei picked up Koneko-chan and left also! Eh!? W-Where is he going with her!? We three that are left raise eyebrows at the sudden Koneko-chan taking. He comes back a minute later looking sheepish.

"Oops. I took Koneko-chan without realizing it. I meant to take Yumi-san since she's working with us now in close proximity."

He put Koneko-chan down and lead Kiba out of the restaurant by the hand. Wait! Aren't we also apart of the team!? As I was thinking that, he comes back in again...

"You know, I'm taking Koneko-chan anyway."

He picked her up bridal style and left the restaurant! Eeeeeeeeeh!? W-What about Saji and I!? All Saji and I could do was look on in wonder. Have we been forgotten? Makoto-sensei is a lolicon! I'm taking Koneko-chan anyway!? Lolicon! Buchou wont like that!

* * *

><p>...A few days later, we as in everyone but Xenovia and Irina gathered in the park and changed to the priests and sisters clothes after finishing our normal club activity. The crosses we were wearing were fakes. If they were real then we would had gotten injured. We walked around town in these clothes. We walked mainly in places where there weren't any people. I seriously wanted to get some leads today.<p>

Though I was thinking that, time went by quickly and now it was already evening… We would get in trouble if we didn't return soon. This action was kept secret from Buchou and the others, and it would also be troublesome if we got caught by the student council.

"Fuu. No progress today as well."

Saji said as if he lost interest. Well, it has been a few days of this. Suddenly Makoto-sensei threw off his priest clothes and went towards the sky! When I looked...

"Hello boss-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Freed!"

The swords clashed with one another's! They both swung with force and backed away from one another as they landed on the ground. I also activated my Sacred Gear! The sword Freed is wielding feels like the swords Xenovia, Irina and Makoto-sensei use. So, its an Excalibur after all! Which Excalibur is it!?

"Just by a glance, I can tell that's Excalibur Rapidly. Be careful everyone!"

So that's Excalibur Rapidly! We all took off our priests clothes and nuns clothes for Koneko-chan and Kiba.

"Koneko-chan, protect Asia-chan for me."

"...Yes sensei."

As she said that, he flashed her a smile before pointing his hand at Freed, what gathered there was purple flames! They take the shape of a cross and is fired at Freed! Freed's Excalibur glowed and he was gone in the blink of an eye!

"There!"

Makoto-sensei shot from one side and when I looked...I saw that he had caught Freed in a vice grip!

"You bastard boss-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Genshirou-san! Please use your Sacred Gear like how you told me about before!"

Saji's Sacred Gear!? Saji also possesses a Sacred Gear!?

"Yes sensei! Stretch my line!"

SWISH!

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard!

"Such a pain!"

Freed was able to break free from sensei and he swung his sword at him. But sensei blocked the strike and joined us over here. The line from Saji stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his sword, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

Good work Saji! I see, he stopped his movements! Freed has fast legs. It's a good idea to stop him from escaping. Makoto-sensei is quite smart to do that!

"Thank you!"

Kiba rushed in quickly! She was going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So it's not only the Holy Eraser, I see! Having multiple demonic swords. Are you the possessor of Sword Birth, perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying. So he was still a crazy battle freak like always!

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

KACHIN!

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack!

"…My Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!"

Kiba once again created demonic swords. But it seemed like the Excalibur was too powerful. It could break the demonic swords in a single swing!

"Ise-san, please give Yumi-san your power, ok?"

"Ah, yes sensei! But I can't get close enough..."

That instant, Makoto-sensei put me on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes! Eh!? Put me down! He went rushing towards Kiba and dropped me off next to her while he went towards Freed! At the same time, his Excalibur glowed!

"My Excalibur is a supporting one Freed! With this, you die!"

Giiiiiiiiiin! Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

The swords make lots of sparks! The intensity of the blades! So this is a fight between Excalibur and Excalibur! I turn to Kiba without a second glance at the dancing Freed and sensei! I touched her shoulder and focused.

[Transfer!]

It made a sound and the Dragon's power went into Kiba! There was an aura coming out of Kiba's body. There was quite an amount of magical power covering her body.

"…I have to use it since I received it! Sword Birth!"

ZAN!

There were blades coming out around the whole area! From the ground! From the light pole! There were different shapes of blades popping out from different places.

"Good Yumi-san! Your turn!"

"Yes Makoto-kun!"

Makoto-sensei pushed Freed back then jumped out of the way.

"Chiii!"

Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him.

SWISH!

Kiba disappeared with her demonic sword as soon as she found an opening. She used the demonic swords as a platform and moved around freely! Wow! With my eyes, I could only see something moving left and right! That's to be expected from the Knight with speed! Freed was following Kiba's movement with his eyes!

SWISH!

Along with the sound of the wind, there was a demonic sword heading towards Freed! Kiba threw one of the demonic swords when she was using the demonic swords as a foot path! No! It's not just one demonic sword! There were several demonic swords coming from every direction!

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!"

KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN!

Freed knocked away the demonic swords one after another with an expression of excitement!

"My Excalibur is Excalibur Rapidly like boss-sama said! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The holy sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared! It meant the holy sword was moving that fast! Freed destroyed all of the demonic swords and then rushed towards Kiba!

KACHIN!

"Its not working!"

The demonic swords that Kiba had in both hands crumbled.

"DIE!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Kiba…

PULL.

Freed's body was pulled back, and he lost his balance.

"Like I would let you!"

It was Saji! The lizard pulled its tongue back, which made Freed lose his stance! At the same time, the lizard's tongue made a shallow light. It looked like it was coming from Freed and going into Saji.

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear Absorption Line! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

"…Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

Freed tried to take it off again with his holy-sword, but there wasn't a scratch on Saji's Sacred Gear. Is it the type you can't damage with physical swords? And did he say Dragon-type? That lizard is a Dragon!? I don't understand it, but that's a nice Sacred Gear!

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to me and Kaichou! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!"

Saji suggested a plan. It was a good plan indeed. I also thought that was the best method. This guy was seriously dangerous. It was better to finish him here. But Kiba put on a complicated expression. I knew the reason. She was regretting because she couldn't win with her own power. But Kiba should have also understood that it would be beneficial to finish him off now. Kiba created a demonic sword as if she had made her determination.

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excalibur's that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy sword battle that would satisfy you."

"But Freed, you aren't stronger than I am."

Sensei disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared next to Freed! Shit that was fast! Freed swung his sword at sensei but he parried it with his own! Then the purple flames gathered again.

"Hmmmm. So you've grown up huh. Incinerate Anthem-kun."

Then there was the voice of another person. When I looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there. Sensei looked at him with hatred. Who is he?

"You..."

"…Is it you old-man Valper?"

Everyone became shocked at Freed's word.

"…Valper Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally. So this guy was Kiba's enemy.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy sword perfectly yet. Use the element I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy sword had started to gather auras and started to glow!

"Like this! Horyah!"

CUT.

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone! This was bad! He was going to escape!

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

"Not a chance!"

Sensei and Freed exchanged blades as something goes past me. It was Xenovia! She joined Makoto-sensei up there and clashed blades with Freed! Then Irina showed up! That's right! Three Excalibur's are here now to beat your ass! But Freed takes a ball of light out of his pocket!

"Old-man Valper! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground.

FLASH.

I couldn't see anything! The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes! By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Valper were gone. Shit! We came all the way here and we lost track of him!

"Crap! Iri-chan! Xenovia-chan! We need to go after him! Asia-chan! You stay with the others! Leave this to us!"

"Yes Ma-chan!"

"Right Makoto!"

"B-Be careful Makoto-san! Everyone!"

Irina, Xenovia and Makoto-sensei nodded to one another before rushing off after them.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Valper Galilei!"

"He…Hey! Kiba! Geez! What's going on!"

Everyone was doing whatever they felt like! The ones who stayed behind were me, Asia, Koneko-chan and Saji. We loosened our battle stances and took a breath. Then I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"Fuck sake..."

"Well this is surprising."

We all turned around and saw...Buchou and Kaichou. Buchou then put up her hand towards Kaichou.

"Don't speak to me."

"I didn't say anything to you."

Kaichou deadpanned Buchou who middle fingered her!

"Whatever Sona. I bet this is all your fault anyway."

"How is this my fault!?"

"Everything's your fault you dumb butch!"

She really has to stop calling people butches. Instead of looking offended, Kaichou smirked.

"King Rias of the jungle."

Buchou cried hearing that! What did Kaichou actually say!? As Buchou cried, Kaichou laughed at her! Buchou then made a hugging motion...but then stopped.

"Where's my fucking Shota?"

"H...He's gone..."

She put a hand to her mouth and started crying!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE'S DEAD!? NOOOOOOOO! ISE! YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE KILLED MY SHOTA! NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

I put up my hands in defence! And I cry also! I don't want to die by Buchou that ape!

"H-He isn't dead! He's just...gone with the others to get Freed and the old bastard."

"Whatever Ise. He better be alive or you wont be alive for much longer."

I cried at the threat. I don't want to die! Buchou shook her fist at me. At least she isn't trying to strangle me this time! I took in a breath then told Buchou what happened. I wish Akeno-san was here to protect me from the psychotic gorilla. But this has just gotten more complicated, hasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter! And end of the year also! I hope everyone had a wonderful year and I hope the next one is even better than this one! <strong>

**Well I have a question about Makoto losing 'it' with a girl. 'It' being his virginity of course. I've had a number of PM's about it so I thought why not? The actual losing it will be in the middle or at the end of volume four of the light novels. Well you guys get to decide who its with.**

**The girls that are available will be Rias, Asia, Yumi, Koneko, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt. Or I could have loli Vali randomly come in and rape Makoto then leave satisfied. No, Vali will also be included as they have a history which hasn't been explored but they do have a history. **

**So yes, those girls mentioned above. So please leave your vote with a PM or a review! The poll on this will be up for a few chapters so start voting now! Thank you for reading!**

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katarea, Katase, Murayama.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome to another chapter of The Small Exorcist! I hope you enjoy!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Grayfia will be appearing soon so there will be more development and Kalawarner will also be getting closer to Makoto soon. And Rias will most likely grow due to an experiment from Azazel.**

**Guest; Ise will show a strong side this chapter, don't worry.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kokabiel's assault!<strong>

**Issei P.O.V**

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji reported the current situation to Buchou. We, the Occult research club and the student council along with Asia and the Fallen Angel girls, had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuou academy. Only Kiba wasn't there. Where are you Kiba…? And Makoto-sensei also. No one knows where they are now. To explain it, Kokabiel showed up at were Buchou lives and has declared a war. Buchou also smacked my ass so hard for doing what I did. And also Irina was injured but no word on the others as of yet.

The injured Irina was transported to Kaichou's house. She avoided the worst case scenario thanks to Asia's power. Saji from the student council was explaining about the barrier to Buchou. Possibly because of the spanking he got earlier, he stood unnaturally. According to his story, Kaichou had gathered everyone from the student council and put a big barrier on the school after she heard the situation from Buchou. It was a measure used to keep the things occurring inside from leaking outside. The opponent was one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels who appeared in the bible and books.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

Wha… I became speechless at Kaichou's words. Are you serious!? We are talking about something that big!? So it meant he was someone that serious… He seriously was a troublesome Fallen Angel leader! He was going to destroy my town because he wanted to do what he wished, which was to start a war!? Don't mess around. Don't fuck around you shitty Fallen Angel! I won't let you do as you please! I'm planning to live and enjoy my life in this town with Akeno-san and everyone! My anger was at its MAX, and Kaichou continued to explain.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… Its hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen Angels who is moving."

Kaichou made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred. She was probably directing it to Kokabiel. Then it was confirmed that the school would get damaged. The school I…we go to…

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…"

Buchou shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"Its because no one loves you."

Buchou! I know she can be nasty but saying that now!? No one loves Kaichou!

"Shut up ape. At least I don't throw myself at Makoto-sensei all the time."

"Even though you wish you was as close as I am to him. Your jealous of my closeness with Makoto-kyun and also my beauty."

"I am not jealous of your beauty King Kong!"

Buchou cried at being called King Kong. Poor Buchou...no, not poor Buchou. Kaichou should tell her off sometimes.

"Die you slut!"

"Don't call me a slut apezilla!"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

Akeno-san said it over Buchou and Kaichou's argument.

"Akeno you butch!"

Buchou criticised. But Akeno-san had an angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou. Don't call me a butch either, gorilla."

…It was my first time seeing Akeno-san telling Buchou off. But, just as I thought, Akeno-san calls her "Rias" during private times and talks casually towards her. Buchou seemed like she wanted to say something. But she took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno-san put on her usual smiley face after she saw her.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Buchou seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Kaichou's decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phenex, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!]

We all replied energetically. Then Buchou looked at the Fallen Angels.

"Raynare. Kalawarner-sensei. Mittelt. You three aren't going to join Kokabiel are you? If so, then don't think you'll live through the night. Unlike Makoto-kyun, I wont take kindly to people who try and hurt me and my friends, Sona is the obvious exception. Do what you want to that butch."

Kaichou glared for that comment but did look at the Fallen Angels with interest.

"As if! We are not going to be following Kokabiel! Even if he isn't here...we will fight for Makoto-sensei!"

"Raynare is right. Makoto is the one we follow."

"R-Right! I will also fight for Makoto-sensei!"

Well, those three seem happy about fighting for him! But can we really trust them though? Buchou narrowed her eyes but nodded.

"Be sure you do or I will fight you and kill you myself. Don't think I can't either! Because I can and will!"

Believe me girls, she will. She's completely nuts and has the power to do such things! Its the worst combination! If she was just nuts then that's fine but since she has power also...well, I don't want to think about it. Its dangerous if that ape is allowed to be free for long.

"Whatever ape."

"Don't call me an ape Kalawarner-sensei!"

"No. I will call you what I want ape."

"Doctor!"

I want to meet this Doctor. And ask him if he can give Buchou some medication. But it was decided that the Fallen Angels could be trusted. Even though they are Fallen Angels, they seem to care for Makoto-sensei so Buchou said that anyone that loves Makoto-sensei must be good.

"Alright butches. Lets go. Asia, until Makoto arrives, we'll protect you."

"O-Ok Buchou-san! I...hope Makoto-san comes soon..."

So do I. We could use his power right about now. And Kiba and Xenovia also. Those three would be useful right now. But we all went forward together.

We went in straight from the main gate. The moment I entered, I used promotion to promote from Pawn to Queen so my power increased. My Queen was still weak compared to Akeno-san because I had only been a Devil for a short-time.

* * *

><p>…I became speechless after seeing a bizarre scene. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. Valper Galilei? That geezer. What was he planning to do by using the magic circle?<p>

"What is this…?"

I spoke out my doubt.

"I'm going to make the four Excalibur's into one."

Valper said it as if he found it amusing.

"Valper. How much longer will it take for the Excalibur's to merge?"

"…!"

There was a voice from up in the sky! When all of the club members looked up, there was Kokabiel who had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on us… Was it the power of a Fallen Angel that was making the chair float? He was crossing his legs confidently!

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Valper to Buchou.

"Ape."

"What the fuck Kokabiel!? Don't you call me that you piece of shit! I hope you seriously die you bastard! Don't talk to me bastard Coke-head! Go and snort your cocaine! Kokabiel's special blend of cocaine! Fuck yoooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Oooooooooh no! Buchou! Please don't say such things! He'll kill us all without a second thought! Kokabiel looks taken back.

"...Have you ever thought about seeing a physiatrist?"

Akeno-san covered her mouth and looked away as did Koneko-chan and the Fallen Angel girls! They all snicker and I did as well. Buchou middle fingered him while crying heavy tears!

"I see the best physiatrist in this known universe! My Doctor Penguin is amazing! He sees my soul which is beautiful unlike yours! It is black your soul! Mine is a rainbow! Yours is disgusting! Now go and die!"

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion that echoed throughout the area! The sound came from the place where the gym is. No, where the gym WAS. There wasn't even a trace of it! Did it get blown away!?

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

There was a big pillar made of light where the gym was located. Was that perhaps the spear of light? Yo…You must be joking… That's too big! If compared with that Fallen Angel man, it was like comparing a toothpick and a fishing rod! If I was to get hit by that…

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us. That thing was something that far exceeded my expectations. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp that I felt chills behind my back. The animal which resembled it the most was a…dog. But dogs aren't this big! That's because dogs don't have three heads!

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Its howl was so loud it felt like it shook the ground! The three heads howled at the same time!

"…Sona's lover, Cerberus!"

Buchou said it with a voice filled with disgust.

"Its a fucked up version of Scooby Doo~ Has anyone got any Cerberus Snacks~?"

Mittelt and Raynare laughed at Kalawarner-sensei's joke. I will have to admit that was pretty funny. Buchou then looked at them.

"What can you three actually do? If you are going to fight with us then please tell me your capabilities because I'm in charge of you."

"You are not in charge of us!"

Buchou tightened her fist at Raynare's words. Then Raynare let out a breath.

"Kalawarner is the strongest of us. I'm the fastest and Mittelt has been learning how to do magic from sensei. That's what you wanted to know, right ape?"

Buchou said and looked at me.

"Fine! Ise!"

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

Okay doggy! Since it looks like you haven't been tamed properly, I will have to discipline you! I was enthusiastic to do it, but Buchou put her hand on my shoulder.

"Butch. This time, we will back you up."

"So do I give him the finishing blow by charging my power?"

Buchou shook her head at my question.

"No. I will have you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle."

Increasing the power of comrades by using the ability of Gift.

"By the way, Ise. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?"

Buchou's question. Yes, my Sacred Gear had a limit to how many times I could use it. My Sacred Gear that can multiply my power belongs to an unreal category. The number of times I can use it depends on the possessor, me. If I were to use it up, the Sacred Gear would stop functioning. Then my body would lose all strength.

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 3 or 4 times with the maximum boost. No, I might faint after the fourth time so please think that I can only do it three times."

"I see. So we can't waste it."

I'm sorry Buchou. If I were to use it with fewer boosts I could use it a bit more. But because of the one we are facing, it wouldn't be like that. Somehow it felt like I had turned into a useful item for the whole day… Well, that's okay.

"Mittelt, why don't you protect Asia?"

Kalawarner-sensei offered her. Mittelt nodded and got next to Asia and activated some circle. What's that? Magic? It looks different than what Buchou and Akeno-san use when they use their demonic power. The circle Mittelt is using has symbols I don't recognize on it.

"Its magic taught directly from sensei. I wanted to be useful and he taught me how to use defensive circles. Although he did admit that he isn't the most skilled but he said I have a talent for magic. He also teaches Kalawarner and Raynare various things."

Mittelt answered me like that. Damn so sensei is teaching the Fallen Angels things also. How does he find the time? He trains with me and Kiba some days. And he teaches these Fallen Angels things also. He really is a dedicated sensei.

"Akeno!"

Buchou got her wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno-san.

One of the heads looked towards Buchou who was flying and breathed out fire! Wow! It seriously was a monster!

"Too naive."

Akeno-san stood in front of Buchou and froze the fire instantly. Just to be expected from our Queen!

"Take this!"

Buchou jumped from behind Akeno-san and released an enormous black block of demonic power. The blow from the power of destruction. Buchou's demonic power is a powerful one that eliminates everything it touches.

The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a ball of fire! Buchou's demonic power and the fireball of Cerberus clashed against each other violently! Then the other head shot out a fireball! Shit! Three attacks in a row! The second fireball assisted the first one that was getting pushed by Buchou's strike! The strength of fire increased and it started to push Buchou's strike. Then Cerberus tried to shoot another one! If it did another one, then even if it was Buchou…

"I have found an opening in you."

BANG!

Koneko-chan who jumped from beside me did a heavy blow onto Cerberus's head! It made a loud sound! I don't want to get hit by that, Koneko-chan!

"Here's another blow."

When Akeno-san pointed her fingers up, there was lightning created in the sky. She then pointed her fingers to Cerberus and…

FLASH!

After a single flash, Cerberus was surrounded by violent lightning! Akeno-san gave an extra special lightning to the doggy! Buchou's blow also added to that! But Cerberus' body didn't get terminated and it just struck the side of its stomach. There was dark black blood coming out of the monster dog's stomach. There was smoke coming from it. But it still had a shine in its eyes. It could still move even after receiving those attacks?

"Kalawarner!"

"Yes!"

Kalawarner-sensei spread her dark wings and took to the sky. The Cerberus shot a fireball at Kalawarner-sensei but a magic circle appeared in front of her...Mittelt! It was Mittelt! She defended Kalawarner-sensei from the attack.

"This is it Cerberus!"

Raynare shot for Cerberus. She isn't as fast as Kiba but she's fast! She got near a Cerberus. The Cerberus howled and shot fire at her! However, she used her speed to get out of the line of fire. That's when I notice that Kalawarner-sensei has created a big thick light spear!

"Now!"

Kalawarner-sensei launched that light spear. Cerberus saw it and was moving its body but...

"Nope!"

STAB!

Raynare created a light spear and pinned it to the floor! Well, one paw but that was enough to stop it! The light spear of Kalawarner-sensei's pierced the Cerberus through the back! It didn't vanish however. But it was damaged considerable!

"Now here comes rain of light!"

Raynare exclaimed. She shot into the sky and together with Kalawarner-sensei, they gathered lots of light into their hands. They then pointed their hands at the Cerberus. What can only be described at a rainstorm happened as countless light spears rained down on the Cerberus. Since it was pinned by Kalawarner-sensei's light spear from before, it couldn't dodge and took the attack head on!

With flashes of light, the Cerberus disappeared from existence! Wow! Those two Fallen girls aren't half bad!

"Damn. Butches have game."

"This is thanks to Makoto-sensei's training!"

"Heh, we aren't going to lose anymore!"

Raynare and Kalawarner-sensei answered Buchou who called them butches. I then heard another roar! No way! There's another one! It rushed towards Asia and Mittelt! Mittelt has a defence circle ready but should I protect them? Should I jump in now?

"Ise! Just use the boost to increase your powers!"

Buchou gave me the permission to use the boosted power. That would be the best choice.

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at us went up into the sky. It was cut! By who? Kiba? Makoto-sensei? But the person who appeared was the one who wielded a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

"I have come to back you up."

STEP!

After saying that, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise. It was the effect of the holy-sword.

"The strike of the holy sword. It gives critical damage to creatures."

STAB!

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared. But then I heard another roar! Seriously!? Come on! Another one appeared!

The third Cerberus that appeared went for Buchou but Akeno-san fired her lightning at it! But even that wasn't enough. Raynare and Kalawarner-sensei both threw light spears at this third Cerberus, and was able to injury it!

My gauntlet started to flash. It hadn't even reached the limit. But what was this phenomenon? I was feeling doubtful when Ddraig talked to me,

[It's telling you that it has reached the stage where the Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer it to Rias Gremory or Himejima Akeno.]

Are you serious? Since when did it get such a convenient system?

[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.]

I certainly thought about that, but it actually responded to my weak point? So it means it can respond to the power difference between me and my opponent now. That's certainly a good thing! I shouted towards Buchou and Akeno-san who were flying up the sky.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Hearing that, Buchou and Akeno-san looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to me at the same time.

"Oi butch. Can you increase the power of both Akeno and I? If its possible then increase us both!"

Ddraig. Is it possible?

[Yeah. If it's just two at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.]

I explained that to Buchou and Akeno-san. The two of them were okay with it.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

""PLEASE!""

Buchou and Akeno-san replied at the same time. I put my hand on Buchou's and Akeno-sans shoulders and activated my Sacred Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Transfer!]

An enormous amount of power went to Buchou and Akeno-san through my body. They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"…We can do this."

Akeno-san nodded to Buchou's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was our Knight! It was Kiba's Sword Birth! That girl came at a good time!

FLASH!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic-swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

The Cerberus was then turned into nothingness...as I see a fourth one appear! Oooh come on! He breeds these things, doesn't he!? Xenovia was about to step forward when a huge cross made of purple flames appeared and burned the body away! Only one person I know can command purple flames! My guess was correct as I see him walking towards us with a smile.

"I guess I was the last to show up for the party."

Damn straight you are! I saw the sensei himself looking confident! Buchou smiled in relief then pointed her hands at Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic power that shot out from Buchou's hand!

"Its huge!"

I slipped my words. It was more than 10 times bigger than the usual shot Buchou fires! It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the Fallen Angels who was sitting up in the sky! The power of destruction fell on top of Kokabiel! Perish with that! But… He just stretched one of his hands to the front.

BAAAAAAAANG!

He was blocking Buchou's shot with only one of his hands! You must be joking! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!?

GUUUN!

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Buchou changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryuutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he find it funny.

* * *

><p>"…It's complete."<p>

Valper's voice. Then the four Excalibur's that were placed on the centre of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. What is it? What was happening? Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excalibur's are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands. When I stared at the centre of the school field, I saw that the four Excalibur's were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy sword at the centre of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

Valper said something astonishing. I became speechless. Of course. Because the town I live in would collapse in less than 20 minutes! The magic circle spread around the whole school field and it started glowing and gathering power.

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that shitty priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excalibur's."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the centre of the school field. So he could use it. He did say that he received a factor from Valper. Makoto-sensei then went next to Kiba.

"Ready Yumi-san? This is your time to shine."

"Is it really fine Makoto-kun?"

"Fufufu, yes its fine. Even if you break it, as long as the core is fine then Excalibur can be reformed. The sword Freed has is a holy sword but it is tainted by Freed. You see? Don't worry, I'm right behind you."

"Thank you Makoto-kun."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Valper.

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of the holy sword project. No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

Kiba said calmly to Valper. But her eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Valper's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

What a disgusting way of laughing. It was like he was making a fool out of us.

"You see. I like holy swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Valper suddenly started talking about his life. A story about the geezer's past, huh.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the factors to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. Wh…What did she mean? I was in doubt and Valper continued to talk. But Makoto-sensei doesn't seem shocked at all. Did he perhaps know all along?

"That's right holy sword wielder girl. We take out the holy elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Valper took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well its that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Valper laughed pleasantly. I see. Even an idiot like me understood now. At present, to create holy sword users artificially, it required a sacrifice. So Kiba and Xenovia were victims of the project started by Valper.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy swords?"

Kiba asked Valper with her voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

If it was just like Freed said, then the other ones who stole the Excalibur died. Chi! It would have been better if Freed was the one to die! Guys like him end up being tough.

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Ise-kun? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

Don't read my thoughts, shitty priest!

"…Valper Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of her body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excalibur's. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Valper teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the Angels. Both of them sought war. They were the worst pair! Valper threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. She patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"...Everyone..."

There was a tear on Kiba's cheek but it was wiped away by sensei. Kiba hugged sensei tightly who hugged her back.

Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba. Were they perhaps…

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-san said. Things like this happen? Demonic swords, holy swords, Devils and Fallen Angels. Everything was present here. So it was not weird for this to happen?

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

Yes. Even I understood. They were also the ones who were involved in the holy sword project. They were the ones who were disposed of.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but I couldn't understand what he was saying because I couldn't read lips. Then Akeno-san read it for me.

"…"Don't worry about us any more. You are alive at least." That's what they are saying."

There were tears coming out from both of her eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached her. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled.

They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears and hugging sensei tightly. She wont let go but that's comforting for her. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and her comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the centre.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

I could also hear their voices. I heard that originally the sacred song was supposed to make us Devils suffer. Maybe because there were different types of powers in this place, I didn't feel any pain at all. Instead I felt warmth. Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… There were tears flowing out of my eyes suddenly.

[You have to accept the holy sword.]

[Its not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the Heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

[Partner.]

Then Ddraig spoke to me. What is it? In an emotional situation like this!

[That Knight has reached it.]

I'm asking what do you mean!

[Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…]

Ddraig made a laugh of enjoyment.

[Balance Breaker.]

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Kiba.

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi P.O.V<strong>

"Its ok Yumi-san, I'm right here."

Makoto-kun is right next to me. I realized something. I've been hugging him for awhile now. But he doesn't mind if I do such things. I have the best comrades now. Ise-kun, Koneko-chan and Makoto-kun. My support through all this. I can't believe when I first met him, I was going to kill him. But now I can't image a life without him.

"Valper Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

You certainly are evil!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!"

Ise-kun...

"Yumi! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My Knight will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yumi-chan! I believe in you!"

Buchou. Fuku-Buchou… Rias-Buchou! Akeno-san!

"…Yumi-senpai!"

Koneko-chan is also supporting me.

"Please do your best!"

"Get them Yumi!"

"As a sensei, I support my student!"

"Do it Kiba-senpai!"

Asia-san, Raynare-san, Kalawarner-sensei and Mittelt-san...

"Do it Yumi-san. Surpass Excalibur."

"Makoto-kun...stay by my side forever, ok? Is it fine if you stay by my side?"

"Yes. I will stay by your side always."

I smile and shed happy tears. Makoto-kun stroked my face lovingly. His warm hand on my cold skin feels good. I just love this touch. Its comforting and loving at the same time. I never want this hand to leave my face. I take his hand in mine and face the others.

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword Birth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrade is telling me that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… Its completed, everyone.

"Balance Breaker Sword of the Betrayer. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

I ran towards Freed after unlinking hands with Makoto-kun who wished me luck.

My trait as a Knight is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

GINNNNNNNNNG!

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"That sword surpasses the originator of holy swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed! The ability of Excalibur Mimic! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with god speed. This is the ability of Excalibur Rapidly. If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled holy sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy sword disappeared. Transparency pheromone? This is the power of Excalibur Transparency. The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…

GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIIN!

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks.

"…!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Xenovia-chan!"

"Right!"

Xenovia reponded to Makoto-kun's words and held up her left hand with the holy sword and also held up her right hand.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. What was she trying to do? I was in doubt, but the space in front of me got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Durandal!? It's a sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. And I have it that, in terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. Why does she have it?

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Valper, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

"Steal!"

Faster than I could see, Makoto-kun stole Excalibur Destruction from Xenovia! She looks really pissed off as he flashes her a smile. Makoto-sensei then made a stance with the two holy sword Excalibur's. Valper pointed at Xenovia.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder like Makoto."

Valper became speechless at her words. Unlike us, Xenovia and Makoto-kun were people who was blessed to naturally wield the holy sword.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura! It had more power than my holy demonic sword!

"Just like we always do Xenovia-chan!"

"Understood!"

Makoto-kun's Excalibur Blessing glowed and so did he! Is he getting blessed right now?

"Bless me Excalibur..."

After glowing for a few seconds, it stops. I can sense Makoto-kun's stats have increased! Even as a support holy sword, it is good for him! At speeds I compare to my own...no, faster than me, he shot at Freed!

"Ayayayaya! Lets dance boss-sama!"

I can't see Freed's blade but he probably swung it at Makoto-kun. Makoto-kun parried the invisible blade with amazing accuracy! He's got a good fighting style! Even though he can't see Freed's blade, he must be able to feel where it is coming from and is able to block with Excalibur's he has. Doing a two hand style dance with the swords, he suddenly jumped back as Xenovia went forward! She swung her sword Durandal at Freed who raised his arms.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So its just a broken holy sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power.

"Yumi-san! Now!"

"Yes!"

I went right at Freed! He also couldn't respond to it! Checkmate! He tried to block my holy demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

I cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur.

Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound I made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach. I won...

We surpassed the Excalibur. I gripped the holy demonic sword hard and looked up to the sky.

"Ho…Holy demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Valper Galilei made a strong expression. That's right. It hasn't finished yet. As long as I don't defeat him, the tragedy will continue. We cannot allow other people to meet the same fate as us.

"Valper Galilei. Prepare yourself."

I pointed my holy demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him. Now my comrades. Let's finish it with this! Let's finish everything!

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

STAB.

A spear of light pierced through Valper's chest, who seemed like he realised something.

Valper went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. I went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away.

"Valper. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Valper was Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the Fallen Angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said,

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else."

He made an order full of confidence, and Buchou got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

"...Ise-san. Activate your Sacred Gear please."

Ise-kun answered Makoto-kun's order.

[Boost!]

A few minutes from then. We couldn't move a single step. We were waiting for Ise-kun's boost while not moving an inch. We could have gone towards the fallen-angel if he let his guard down. But the Fallen Angel didn't show a single chance while he just stood still. I could only imagine getting countered by him if I went against him. So we couldn't make a fatal move. Most likely, everyone here was in the same situation. I could only wait for the power of Sekiryuutei to increase while swallowing my saliva and trembling.

* * *

><p>"…Its here!"<p>

Ise-kun's gauntlet emitted a brighter light. The boost had probably reached the limit.

"Now. Who will you transfer it to?"

Kokabiel asked with an interested voice. The one who put their hand up to Kokabiel's question was…Makoto-kun.

"Ise-san! Lets show him what two Longinus users together can do!"

"Yes! Lets do it!"

Ise-kun started to Transfer the power to Makoto-kun by placing a hand on his shoulder. The light from Ise-kun's Sacred Gear passed onto Makoto-kun. A purple aura surrounded Makoto-kun.

...! Its intense! That amount of power surpassed my expectations! Lots of purple flames danced around the boys in all its brilliance!

"Step back Ise-san! These are holy flames, they'll hurt you! And its hard for me to control this!"

"Right! Kick his ass!"

Makoto-kun nodded at Ise-kun who jumped back. Makoto-kun raised both of his hands and the purple flames responded. It started to form a dome shape! Its huge! I can feel the flames with my skin! It kind of hurts! But that is a dome of holy flames. Nearly all Devils would be erased with that. It would even trouble a Maou its that intense!

"Fuhahahahaha! Longinus Incinerate Anthem huh!? I've heard all about how strong you are yet you never reached Balance Breaker! I would be frightened if this was Balance Breaker empowered but as you are, you can't beat me! What a mere weak human!"

"That's what you think! I don't need Balance Breaker to beat you! Ise-san and I are working together! Humans are also strong so don't pretend otherwise! So take this! Purple Comet!"

Makoto-kun made a throwing motion which made the purple dome move towards Kokabiel!

GOOOOOOOOON!

It made a shock wave that felt like it shook the ground, and the powerful dome was heading towards Kokabiel. With his hand… No, with both his hands put in front of him, he tried to deflect it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed Makoto of the Purple Flames!"

On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the Fallen Angels, the power of light gathered.

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kokabiel took Makoto-kun's shot head on! He looks to be in pain as he holds off the dome!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Makoto-kun's dome went strong against Kokabiel! Kokabiel seems to be having trouble with Makoto-kun's dome! Kokabiel's body is getting burned! For being cocky about Makoto-kun being a mere human, he is getting damaged badly by this mere human!

"Lightning!"

"Don't touch my fucking Shota!"

Akeno-san and Buchou sent attacks at Kokabiel who is dealing with Makoto-kun's attack but he brushed them off with his wings.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno-san widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning while Buchou shot power of destruction also but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings.

"Xenovia-chan! Release a holy wave at the dome, now!"

Xenovia responding to that held that Durandal blade tightly and started to concentrate. The holy sword glowed. That sword is very powerful and Makoto-kun wants her to release a holy wave at the dome!

"Take this!"

Xenovia swung her sword at the dome and that released a powerful holy wave! The holy wave went towards the dome at a fast pace then collided with the dome!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

With the sound of a huge explosion which shattered all the windows on the school, I see Kokabiel head towards the ground! He crashed into the ground in a heap! Kokabiel stands up with ragged breathing. His whole body has burns. He's bleeding heavily also!

"T...That's t-the power of m-mere weak h-human's Kokabiel!"

Makoto-kun said while trying to stand properly. It must've taken a lot. Kokabiel with a mad expression extended his wings. The feathers on the wings turned sharp and he flapped them! The feathers released from Kokabiel's wings and went straight for Makoto-kun! He threw up his arms in defence as the steel-looking feathers cut up his body!

"Arggggh!"

"Hahahaha! You think you can win you bastard!?"

I was about to move when I notice Mittelt-san get between Kokabiel and Makoto-kun.

"Protect!"

She raised her arms and a magic circle appeared! Its a magic circle with marks on it. Mittelt-san used magic just now!

"Kokabiel!"

Kalawarner-sensei called Kokabiel's name. I looked and saw that she has created many light spears. She then throws them towards Kokabiel who creates a light sword to block them while still attacking Makoto-kun and Mittelt-san! However, the attack on those two has lessened as he is focusing on blocking Kalawarner-sensei's attacks!

"I'm coming sensei!"

Raynare spread her wings and flew towards Mittelt-san and Makoto-kun. Getting there, she swoops in and flies both of them out of the line of fire! She flies Makoto-kun and Mittelt-san towards Asia-san who activates her Sacred Gear immediately. I see now. That was a pretty good plan. The Fallen Angel girls are quite cleaver to come up with such an idea. Defend Makoto-kun from an attack then make Kokabiel lose focus while finally making the third one get their target out of the line of fire and bring him to the healer.

"Makoto-san! Are you ok!?"

"Yes, I am ok. Just...Kokabiel is...strong but I wont give up!"

He declared strongly. Makoto-kun then stood up, went to Ise-kun and whispered something in his ear which made him nod then he came next to me.

"We...need to fight together as one."

"Do you have a plan in mind Makoto-kun?"

"Yes...but it sounds a little crazy."

"That's fine. Please tell me."

He nods and starts whispering to me. As I listened, I was determined. After the explanation, I gained new hope. Alright then! He looked at Xenovia and it seems they are having a conversation with their eyes. Since they know one another so well, they are able to convey information like this without even talking.

"Xenovia-chan...attack!"

She nodded and went charging at Kokabiel! At the same time, Kalawarner-sensei also went forward with a light sword! Xenovia who went slashing got her attack blocked by Kokabiel who created a light sword.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

The air shook, and there was a buzzing in my ears. Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach.

"Gaa!"

Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivalled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. The same with Kalawarner-sensei but both were blocked again!

"There!"

"Time to die!"

Koneko-chan thrusted a punch behind him and Raynare-san attacked with a light sword.

"Naive!"

His black wings turned into sharp blades and cut up their bodies. Their bodies fell down to the ground, while blood came out of them. Xenovia and Kalawarner-sensei where both helpless as Kokabiel created a shockwave from his body which sent them flying. Somehow they were able to fix their stances but...we aren't ready yet. Ise-kun isn't ready yet so we aren't either. Kokabiel then smirked as if something funny has happened.

* * *

><p>"But. Seeing that even after losing the Masters you serve, you Devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"<p>

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. What was he trying to say?

"…What do you mean?"

Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Maou but also God died."

…! …Wh…what… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the Fallen Angels, and Devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Valper noticed it earlier."

…God didn't exist any more? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…?

"After the War, what was left were the Angels who had lost their God, the Devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high class Devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of the Fallen Angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the Angels and Fallen Angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen Angels can increase if the Angels fall. But pure Angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure Devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…its a lie…"

"...No way..."

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia and Makoto-kun seemed like they started losing strength. They both had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believers. God's servants. The people who lived by serving God as their mission. If the existence of God was rejected and they lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even I… I would be biting my lips thinking what my life meant.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "There is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! Its hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. Its normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the Angels and humans. Well, if the system used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That holy demonic sword brat over there was able to create the holy demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenon's occur."

Then the reason why my holy demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist any more. What sarcasm. Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia-san dropped onto the floor. Mittelt-san shook her.

"Asia-senpai! Pull yourself together, Asia-senpai!"

It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. Even if I did rebel against God, the majority of my life also involved believing in God. Even my comrades… I felt complicated… Ignoring us, Kokabiel put his fist up in the air.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the ultimate beings!"

"It...all makes sense...God didn't...holy and demonic power together...I found it strange...it all makes sense...now."

Mumbling to himself, Makoto-kun looked like he had been defeated. There was barely any light in his eyes now and he keeps mumbling about God. Lots of things must be happening inside him. But then he faced Ise-kun.

"...Is it...ready?"

"Ah, it certainly is but can you..."

"I...will continue on. Xenovia-chan...can you..."

"I'm still with you leader."

Xenovia seemed to regain strength and stood up as did Makoto-kun. Ise-kun put his hands on both of our shoulders. We can't waste it. Kokabiel looked at us with interest as Ise-kun's power transferred to both of us!

"Now Yumi-san!"

"Right!"

We clasped hands and concentrated. This is the first time we've done this but if we are able to synch we should be able to give birth to a new power. Auras appeared around our bodies and then travelled to one another in a swirling vortex!

""Taste this! Our new determination!""

ZAN!

With that sound, Kokabiel was surrounded by holy demonic swords. But they were also covered in Makoto-kun's holy flames! By concentrating and with Ise-kun powering us so we can make our attacks stronger, we created a new power!

"You think you've captured me with this?"

The 10 wings of Kokabiel, who was smirking, started to become like swords and tried breaking the swords but they seemed too strong for his wings and started burning him as well as piercing him!

"Oyaaaaaaaaa!"

Kokabiel let out a howl as he created two light swords and tried to combat the new holy demonic purple flames swords! Makoto-kun held up Excalibur Blessing and it glowed! But it isn't showing as much power as it was before. Maybe due to hearing about God being dead, it has weakened his faith.

"Xenovia-chan! I can't do much to bless you but I will give you what I can!"

"Y...Yeah!"

"Excalibur Blessing! Bless Xenovia-chan!"

The light travelled to Xenovia. Xenovia was being blessed. Even only slightly is better than nothing. She then made a stance with Durandal and concentrated. A few seconds later, she swings her holy blade down and again releases a massive wave of holy energy at Kokabiel! Kokabiel who is still dealing with our swords clicks his tongue and throws a massive light spear at the holy wave only for the holy wave to brush it off!

"Damn!"

Kokabiel attempted to move to the left but I made more of the holy demonic swords covered in purple flames that way so he was stuck! But then then jumped right!

CUT!

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! You shitty bitch!"

Kokabiel had his left arm amputated! Also the left side of his wings had also disappeared! But he can still move and has his other hand. Lots of blood pours out of the wound that was created by Xenovia.

"Yumi-san..."

"I know Makoto-kun."

I then put lots of strength into the holy demonic sword I was holding. I need this to have all my power. There's only one more move we can make. The holy demonic sword in my hand was strengthened as much as possible then it was Makoto-kun's turn. He concentrated and the blade was covered in purple flames. A perfect mix. This is our last move now. After this, I'm afraid we don't have any more moves to make.

"Go Yumi-san!"

"Yes! Lets go!"

I ran at Kokabiel with my trait as a Knight going strong! Kokabiel's face convulsed in anger and he created a light spear in his hand.

"You haven't won yet you braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaats!"

With a hate filled expression, he threw that light spear at me! If I'm hit with that, then I'm going to die.

"Don't think so!"

Like an arrow, Excalibur Destruction was thrown at the light spear and destroyed it! Makoto-kun threw the sword and is now on the ground being supported by Ise-san. I rushed Kokabiel while he was in total shock at the display of power!

STAB!

With a thrusting of my sword, I had stabbed Kokabiel in the abdomen!

"Gak!"

Kokabiel coughed up lots of blood as the holy flames spread around his body! The holy flames are also draining the power from my holy demonic sword to make themselves stronger.

"Y...You bastard!"

"With this, you die!"

The flames engulfed Kokabiel as I took my blade out of him. The blade crumbled away immediately. Kokabiel's body then burned away as his screams filled the night. We won. Kokabiel died with the holy flames powered by my holy demonic sword and of course Ise-kun's power boost. I made my way back to the others but then stopped in my tracks as I heard a voice.

"I wasn't needed after all. As expected of Ma-kun. Very resourceful."

Akeno-san was the first to realize it and looked up. Then Buchou and soon everyone looked up. What appeared there was...a little girl. No, its a loli. I can only see the face because she is wearing some kind of armour. I remember about hearing about that type of armour. It is similar to the Boosted Gear Scale Mail I've seen in books before. But from her face, I can see she has icy blue eyes and long flowing sliver hair. She's looking at Makoto-kun who is looking back at her.

"Hakuryuukou!"

Well Raynare-san confirmed our shared thoughts. That's the Hakuryuukou. And that must be her Balance Breaker state!

"Raynare. Kalawarner. Mittelt. Azazel would like a word with you three soon."

They all hang their heads low and nodded so slightly. Then Makoto-kun smiled slightly.

"Vali-san...you are here huh."

That's what he said. Does he know her? Vali? That's her name? Makoto-kun stood up and went towards Vali who has descended to the ground. She's the Vanishing Dragon huh. As he reached her, he stumbled but she caught him.

"Vali-san...I'm happy to see you..."

"And I you. Hmph, so you beat Kokabiel without Balance Breaker?"

"...We all worked together. I didn't do anything amazing. After all, I'm just a mere human and now without God..."

"Ah, I heard that from Kokabiel. What are you going to do now?"

That's a good question. What is he going to do now? He believed his whole life and now...

"...I don't know. But I need to get out of here. I know that. I need to think."

"Come with me then. I'll help you decide what to do."

"...Ok. Thank you Vali-san."

W-Wait, what!? Makoto-kun is going to go with Vali!? Then, Vali moved her mouth to his and pressed them together! He's not even resisting her that fucking slut. He must be too depressed about God to think clearly right now.

Buchou grinds her teeth together and stomps her feet. Koneko-chan has narrowed her eyes as has Kalawarner-sensei. Raynare-san and Mittelt-san both are swearing. Asia-san looks angry, as does Xenovia. After they finish kissing, Makoto-kun looks at us with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, I need to think about my life now. Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"Ma-kun. Carry Freed for me."

"Y-Yeah."

Makoto-kun picked up Freed and carried him over his shoulder then Vali wrapped her arms around Makoto-kun's waist and then took to the sky.

"Drop me and I will curse you."

"Hmph, as if Ma-kun."

They then start disappearing into the sky! W-Wait, when are we going to see you again Makoto-kun!? Why are you going...? To think...about life...

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]

A voice I heard for the first time. The voice came from Ise-kun. His gauntlet was glowing.

[So you were awake, red-one.]

Albion's armour jewel was also glowing white. Were the ones residing in the jewels communicating?

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Makoto-kun then waved to us.

"Take care."

With a white light, they disappear! Damn it all to hell! I didn't even get to kiss him! Uwah! The next time I see him, I am going to kiss him straight away! Everyone then gathered around.

"That sluts going to rape him, I know it in my heart."

She really thinks Vali is going to rape Makoto-kun? Buchou raises her hand at me.

"Yumi. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Buchou's hand patted my cheek. Buchou always comforts me like this.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yumi, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the Knight of Rias Gremory's group."

"Damn straight. Fuck sake, now I'm going to have to punish you."

P-Punish me!? Her hand gets covered in a demonic aura. She's going to destroy me!

"I will spank your ass."

The reinforcements from the Maou arrived thirty-minutes after everything ended. During that time, I was spanked really hard while Buchou cried about Makoto-kun being taken away. It was really painful, but it felt like I really came back. Makoto-kun...I hope you come back soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto P.O.V<strong>

"Vali-san...where are we going...?"

I asked almost emotionless. I can't believe God is actually gone. He wasn't even alive in my lifetime...well...what do I do now? Do I continue believing in something that doesn't exist...or do I believe in Michael-sama now? Do I shift my beliefs to Michael-sama...

"Just going to drop Freed off and report about Kokabiel's death then we'll go wherever you want."

"...Why are you so nice to me Vali-san?"

I asked her politely.

"Because you are mine idiot."

"Because I'm yours huh. And I'm not an idiot."

She then bonked me on the top of my head. Ow! That hurt!

"Baka. I've just had a hard fight. Please be more gentle with me."

"Cant promise that Ma-kun."

She then kissed me. Its comforting. I need it right now. After our kiss, I smile.

"Can we go to Paris? I've heard good things about Paris."

"Paris? Fine with me."

As we went through the sky, I contemplated my life now. I am...what am I again? A human who has just lost purpose...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that! It seems loli Vali and Makoto are the more popular coupling. But the ones who get votes also will be second and third for Makoto depending who is second and third of course. I've decided to also add fem Sairaorg for Makoto since I've not done that yet and I thought it might be funny if Rias and her cousin are after the same guy. And I've added a female Cao Cao for Ise.<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katarea, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem).**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg).**


	20. Chapter 20

**What to do now?**

**Makoto P.O.V**

I've been contemplating my life now. What should I do? Where should I go? Should I just abandon my faith all together? Should I just forget about that part of my life and continue with a new part of my life? Can I just give up my life like that and start afresh? Is that the right way? I don't know what to do anymore. But with Vali-san beside me, I'm going to be fine for the foreseeable future.

I left everyone suddenly. Is that a good thing or a bad thing...? No, I needed to get my head around the idea of a life without serving God. Since it happened, I haven't even been able to pray properly. I haven't been able to even think properly.

"Vali-san..."

I gently shook the girl beside me. She gave a light whimper before opening her eyes. She looked in my direction before moving her head to my chest and snuggled in. She's really cute. Her long silvery hair and her icy blue eyes. She has got a cute body. I rested my head on the pillow. She moves her hand to my chest and uses her finger to make drawing movements.

"What are you thinking about Ma-kun?"

"Life beyond God. The same as always. But lately Vali-san...I've been thinking about something."

"Yes?"

"About my life now. I mean, I want to be with you but your lifespan is a lot longer than mine. I'll be long dead before you even dent your lifespan, or I presume as you are a half Devil you have a long lifespan. I don't want to leave Vali-san because...even if its against the teachings...I've loved you for along time now."

That's my honest feelings. And I know my humanity limits me to a human lifespan. And I don't know what to do now. I want to stay with Vali-san and the others. The only one who has a similar lifespan to me is Asia-chan. Well Xenovia-chan and Iri-chan do also. But who knows what they are going to do now. I doubt either of them will reveal anything about God being dead to Iri-chan. And as for both of them...I don't even know what they are going to do now.

"I know. Don't think about the future."

"A-Ah, yes. I suppose there's no use worrying about the future. Live in the here and now as they say, yes?"

"Precisely. Now kiss me."

"Ok!"

So our lips meet naturally together. It is a good feeling. And I don't have to worry about God anymore. Is that freeing or depressing? She forces me to lay on my side. She then puts her hand on my hip and goes behind me with that hand. Her hand has wondered to my butt. I've learned to deal with it when it comes to Vali-san and her habit of groping my butt. It is her thing after all. She squeezes my butt hard as I yelp in surprise.

"Aah! Vali-san. That's a little naughty of you."

"Hmph, I love your ass. What can I say?"

I wrapped my arms around her in a comforting embrace. I love this embrace. Vali-san squeezed my butt one more time before returning my embrace. I'm sure she wants me because of my butt. I must have a very attractive butt. But I believe this embrace is for me rather than her.

"Vali-san..."

"Hm?"

"Ooh nothing. It doesn't matter Vali-san. Just being with you for this week has been nice and calming. I don't want it to end."

"It doesn't have to."

It doesn't have to. I wish that was true. This was great escape but that's what it is, an escape. I don't want to escape anymore. I have to go back at some point.

"...It does. I wish it didn't but it has to end soon."

"I know. I was humouring you. So, what do you plan to do now?"

"I haven't decided. But I can't stay here in Paris forever, even though it is fun. I have to go back to see Asia-chan and the others to see if they are alright. I did just leave abruptly you know?"

"Admit it though. You had fun just leaving like that and seeing the look on their faces."

I held back a chuckle. It was a little funny seeing everyone's faces so suddenly change when I left with the Hakuryuukou.

"I wont deny it Vali-san. But...you had fun watching their reactions when you kissed me so suddenly."

"I wont deny what you are saying. It was fun watching that ape Gremory's face twist in pure anger when I captured your lips with my own. Hmph, just think what will happen when we lose it to one another."

Lose it? Lose what? What is it we are losing with one another?

"...Lose?"

"Sex. You really are naive aren't you?"

"Uwah! Don't say such things! I'm not naive...wait. You said sex right?"

"Of course I did Ma-kun. We'll be having sex soon enough."

She groped my butt again and brought our bodies closer together if that's even possible. Just being this close is good. I never want this too end but I know that it has to end at some point.

...An hour later from that, I had gotten out of bed and made breakfast for Vali-san. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly I am the better cook between us. While eating breakfast with Vali-san, who is on my lap, I finally switched my phone on. I left it off because I didn't want to be disturbed but now by switching it on...

"Ooh..."

"What is it?"

I showed her my phone...but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ma-kun, don't feel bad about it."

"But..."

She shook her head at me. Yeah, I am feeling a little bad. Lots of people have messaged me or phoned me about where I am. Well, the phoned ones, they have left voicemail's. I didn't think I'd worry everyone like this. While having fun and figuring out my life with Vali-san, everyone else has been feeling bad and worrying lots about me.

"I shouldn't worry then?"

"Nope. Leave them to worry. Might make it more interesting for them."

Make it interesting for them huh. Well, life is going to be interesting from now on. Paris is fun. Vali-san and I have been everywhere there is to go in Paris! The Eiffel tower was good. Looking down from the top, that was a good moment. I had done something called a selfie with Vali-san. I didn't even know what that was until she told me about it. We used her phone to do it and she just sent it me. We went all over the place. I've had a blast to say the least.

"I am so tired."

I yawned out. I am a little tired. Staying up late is definitely not something I recommend if you are at a crossroads in your life. It just worries you even more if you stay up worrying about it.

"Then stop staying up so late."

"Hehe, well I am sorry but I did find out some life shattering news. The only thing you lost was an opportunity, right?"

"Hmm, yes. I did want to fight God from the Bible one day. I guess that is a little disappointing. But life goes on. I've got other people to challenge to a fight."

I sigh internally. I really wish she wasn't such a battle maniac but I guess that's something that makes Vali-san, Vali-san. If she wasn't such a battle freak then I don't know what she would be. She's very...aggressive sexually though. The first time we met, she was...fascinated with my butt. And from that point onwards well...apparently I have the best butt around. Butt love I believe it is called.

"Like who? Ise-san? I know you and him are destined rivals but you know that as it stands, he can't win against you."

"I do realize that. My rival is weak. It makes me feel sad that I have a weak rival but I've got a resourceful lover. That's fine with me."

"But...I wouldn't count Ise-san out just yet Vali-san. Ise-san has an...irregular power growth. I wouldn't be shocked if he became really powerful in the near future. And thank you. I would like to think I am resourceful in battle."

"You are. Combining your holy flames with that girls holy demonic swords plus getting Boosted by that pervert, ingenious. That's what I love about you. You know your limitations and how to overcome then, plus you know how to use the people around you."

The way she said it didn't sound right. But I will go along with it for now.

"I do I guess. But that's because I've been fighting for along time now, like you. I just am a good strategist."

"True enough. Can't wait to see what happens when you reach Balance Breaker though. That would be interesting."

"Yes, I suppose it would've been. I know if I had Balance Breaker then I could've beaten Kokabiel that idiot."

"Hmph, you could've beaten Kokabiel with Balance Breaker huh. You did beat Kokabiel with help."

"Is that supposed to be encouraging or putting me down?"

"Encouraging of course."

I couldn't tell. But Vali-san isn't nasty to me so I will believe her words. After that, we finished breakfast and talked for awhile then it was decided that we would part, regrettably. Because Azazel needed Vali-san for something and I need to explain things back in Kuoh town. I haven't found an answer yet to my life but well I can't live like this forever.

So I stand up and activate a magic circle. I have at least enough knowledge on transport circles to use them. But as I was about to step inside, Vali-san brings me into a kiss and that turned into a make-out session.

"Vali-san I should go."

"In a minute."

"Ok."

So we made out for a few more minutes. It was a good kissing session. I like kissing Vali-san although I could do without the wondering hands she has that always seem to make it to my butt.

After making out again, I stand up and into the circle for real.

"Goodbye Vali-san. You're welcome to come by anytime."

"Hmph, good. I love you. See you soon."

"I love you too! I hope too see you soon."

With a wave, a final kiss and picking up my bags, I activate the circle to go back...home I guess. Yes, home. That's the place I find Kuoh now. It is my home. With those thoughts in my mind, the light washes all over me and transports me home!

* * *

><p>...Once the light dies down, I find myself to be in a room. I was heading for the Occult Research club room but...I don't know where I am. I know I'm not alone as I feel a presence in this room. Hmmmm...I go to the window and look out of it. Yes, this is the old school building as I can see the new school building but...where in the heck am I? In this old school building...I don't recognize this area.<p>

"Hello? Who's in here? Please tell me."

I say gently. I heard a shuffling so I looked in that direction but nothing was there. Very peculiar indeed. I walk around...this seems to be a girls bedroom. I can see various dolls and other things around the room. And...a coffin. An actual coffin. Wait, a coffin...dolls...

"Gasper-chan? You in here?"

"Eek! Don't hurt me!"

Aah, so I am right then. It is Gasper-chan after all. I take a breath then speak calmly.

"I'm not going to hurt you Gasper-chan. Remember me? Nakashima Makoto? I helped you once, remember?"

I looked around a little more until I found my target. I saw a girl with platinum blonde hair and pink eyes. She looks a little younger than I am and a little smaller than I am, but not by much regrettably. I smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Ma...Mako-kun...?"

"Right. You remember don't you?"

The girl nodded and came over shyly. I petted her head in a caring manner.

"I had heard you had become Rias-sans Bishop. And I guess you are sealed in here huh."

"Y...Yes! I never...thanked you for that...time..."

"Aah, why do you need to thank me? There's no reason to thank me Gasper-chan."

"But there is! If you didn't that day then I couldn't of met Rias-Buchou!"

Aah right. I guess she thinks I saved her when technically I should've done the opposite. She then hugged me. Ehehe, it seems girls like hugging me. Well, that's not necessarily a bad thing.

"Does Rias-san take care of you Gasper-chan?"

"Yes!"

She replied energetically. Well that's good for Gasper-chan.

"Then I don't need to be thanked. As long as you are happy with your current life then that's all that matters. Now Gasper-chan, can you tell me how I got in here? I was aiming for the clubroom but I seem to have gotten your room instead."

"...I felt your presence and...perhaps I interfered with the transport circle a little so you'd come in here because...I maybe...erm...Mako-kun I just wanted to see you agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!"

I had to cover my ears as she let out a scream. It was really loud.

"If you did that, then why was you scared a minute ago?"

"...I wasn't sure if it had worked or I had brought someone else here."

"I, see. Well you got the right person I suppose. I am happy to see you are well."

She nuzzles her head into my chest. She's still as affectionate as ever. And she's really cute! Picture perfect cuteness! It is the Vampire in her though. Since she's a Vampire, she's bound to be really pretty as Vampires are dolls.

As we are in our embrace, the door suddenly opens furiously! Gasper-chan jumps and hides behind me. I looked and saw that Rias-san was standing there with a panicked expression. She looked at me and cried.

"MAKOTO-KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

She rushed me and hugged me like the end of the world is coming or something. She cried as she hugged me to her chest.

"Uwah...where the hell have you been!? I was like worried sick! I was going to get Onii-sama to use all the Underworlds sources to find you! I was fucking worried! You just left all of a sudden and I cried and shot Sona..."

"Wait! You did what to Sona-san!?"

She just said she shot Sona-san, right!? She actually murdered Sona-san! Sona-san, please rest in peace!

"I shot her with my water gun. She cried as I held it to her head. "Please ape! Don't shoot me!" The butch begged for me not to shoot her and I was like "Don't call me an ape butch!" And then she tried to escape but couldn't and then cried as I shot her in the side of the head with my water gun. But enough of that butch! Why did you leave me!?"

"Sorry Rias-san. I didn't mean to leave like that but I just couldn't deal with anything. It is like Kokabiel had taken my whole existence and played with it. He...denied my whole life and I needed to think about what I want to do with my life now."

"Did you find your answer?"

I shook my head sadly. Vali-san tried to help me and she did help me a lot by just being with me. But I didn't find my answer.

"No. I didn't find my answer. But, I at least can't run away from reality anymore. It was nice to just think about life now though. And I had fun in Paris."

"P...Paris? You went to the city of love with fucking Vali!? Ugh! Makoto-kyun! Uwah, I'm upset now. Ooh, that butch Xenovia is my Knight now. She became my Knight as a self abandonment as she told me. Good thing I could do it with one piece. Even if she has Durandal, that's just a weapon and not apart of her. If Durandal had been apart of her then...I doubt I would've been able to make her my Knight with one piece."

So Xenovia-chan became a Devil huh. Can't say I'm surprised really.

"I see."

Just then Rias-san looked at Gasper-chan who is clinging to my shirt tightly.

"I just noticed, Gasper. You seem rather calm yet Makoto-kyun is here. For what reason?"

"H-He saved meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"S-Saved you from what?"

I then spoke up.

"From others after Gasper-chan at the time. Its a long story but I was once sent on a mission to kill the "renegade Vampire" but when I found this so called Vampire, I found out that she was just a little girl who was being hunted by Vampire hunters and the like so I helped her escape them. But it seemed she was killed in the end anyway, I am sorry Gasper-chan."

I had bowed to her but she shook her head at me and hugged me tightly. She then smelled me...ehehe, that's a little weird.

"Hmmmmmmm..."

She let out a cute humming sound while nuzzling my neck. She's so cute.

"Gasper, don't even think about making Makoto-kyun your mate either. If you do I will cry blood from my eyeballs."

That's weird! She's going to bleed from her eyeballs if Gasper-chan marks me as her mate! Gasper-chan started crying uncontrollably! Of course she would! Even I would cry if Rias-san said that to me!

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Shhh, its ok Gasper-chan. I would be lucky to have a mate like you."

"Thank you Mako-kun!"

Rias-san growls but then touches my shoulder.

"We should go. Technically, only I am allowed in here until I am deemed worthy of controlling Gasper's Sacred Gear. But she seems fine around you and hasn't even become that scared."

Expect when you said that you'd bleed from your eyes if she marked me as her mate. She's fine around me but you tried to make her cry. That's what I want to say but I don't want to anger Rias-san. I wonder if she's telling the truth? Or she just doesn't want Gasper-chan to mark me as her mate.

"Right. Well Gasper-chan, when you are allowed out of here, lets catch up ok? I would like to know about your life after our last meeting."

"O-Ok! Lets talk again soooooooooooooooooon!"

Ok, I am right here. Please don't scream. I had petted her head then I was dragged out by Rias-san while she shot a look at Gasper-chan. Gasper-chan got freaked out and hid in her coffin.

Once outside the room, Rias-san turns to me with a questioning look.

"So you've met Gasper before then?"

"Yes. Before she became a Devil. Ironically, I was sent to kill her but I just couldn't. I only kill evil. I've never killed anyone good and I never will. That's the code I go by. Even if people appear evil, if I can see even a spark of good in them then I wont kill them. But Kokabiel...he had no good in him at all. Odds are, I've met a few people we might encounter in the future. Before coming here, I had met lots of people like Raiser, Gasper-chan, Vali-san and others also. But I wish I never met Kokabiel...or maybe its better to know about God..."

"Yes about Kokabiel. While I'm not that bothered about God being dead but its a big deal to you, Asia and Xenovia. So, I am sorry you felt such sadness at the news."

"T-Thank you. But the world goes on, doesn't it? Even without God, the world is still here. If I think like that, then I can continue on, don't you think?"

She then connects our lips together for an instant before hugging me.

"Want to become a Devil? I still have a Rook left."

"Sorry. Even if God isn't alive, I still want to walk with Michael-sama now one day."

She makes an upset face and whispers under her breath about Xenovia-chan being a butch, then she drags me to the Occult Research clubroom where I see everyone is. Yumi-san, Koneko-chan, Asia-chan, Raynare-san, Kalawarner-san, Mittelt-san, Ise-san, Akeno-san and Xenovia-chan.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys."<p>

They all turned to me. Then, everyone besides Akeno-san and Ise-san who seem cozy on the couch rushed me and hugged me tightly! Uwah! I'm not used to so much attention!

"Get off him you butches!"

Rias-san tried to plow through everyone but Yumi-san got really close to me and stroked my face.

"Makoto-kun...I missed you."

"Y-Yeah? I'm sorry about that Yumi-san. I..."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply on the mouth! Eeeeeeeeeeeh!? I go away for a week and suddenly, Yumi-san wants to kiss me!? As she makes out with me, she slips her tongue into my mouth!?

"Yumi you fucking slut!"

Rias-san roared as others made complicated expressions. We stay kissing for a minute or so before she breaks it then puts her head to my neck and nuzzles it.

"Makoto-kun, I love you."

"I-I...love you as well."

We whispered to one another. Hopefully no one else heard that. Even I realize how bad that would be if I said that out loud like if I said that to Yumi-san while Rias-san was there when I haven't said that to her then she might lose it more than normal.

"What did you just say Yumi?"

Rias-san asked. Yumi-san threw up her hands in defence then moves away from me.

"N-Nothing! Just welcome back!"

Rias-san gave her a little look before nodding slightly.

"Anyway! I got everyone presents!"

[Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!]

They all cheered as they all ripped the bags away from me. It isn't anything grand just souvenirs stuff. As they looked through the bags, Xenovia-chan and Asia-chan come up to me and we three sit down together.

"So, you might've heard but I became a Devil under Rias Gremory."

"I'm not shocked you know?"

"What? Why!?"

I sigh internally as Asia-chan hugs my arm. She missed me. I can tell by her face. Well, I am sure that if she had the opportunity then she would've taken off as well and Xenovia-chan has given up all together and just became a Devil.

"Out of the three of us, I thought you was the most likely one to become a Devil. Then again, I don't blame you. I would be lying if I said the thought didn't cross my mind even for an instant but I don't know, I will wait and see what the future holds I suppose. Anyway, I had thoughts about it and it makes sense. God wasn't alive in our lifetimes so...we can't really do much about that. Plus I'm sure the Church has branded you a heretic?"

She nodded with a sad sigh.

"Correct. Irina never learned the truth. She left with Valper's corpse and the Excalibur's and of course the cores of the broken Excalibur's. She asked about you but well, I didn't know where you was so we couldn't say anything but I gave her your best regards."

"I thank you for that. So three out of the four of the Quartet has been branded heretics and we know the truth about God? Hey, I have a funny idea. Why don't we just randomly storm the Church and scream "Gods dead everyone!" and lets see everyone's reactions."

I said jokingly. Xenovia-chan and Asia-chan laughed.

"Can you imagine Griselda's face?"

"Griselda-sensei would be angry at us for such things. And she'll be annoyed at you choosing to become a Devil but its fine I suppose."

"And it might make Irina-san pass out to know the truth."

Asia-chan giggled out that last part. Yeah, I can see Iri-chan passing out because of that.

"It would kill Irina. Well, like you said Makoto. Three out of four of us are gone from the Church. Who would've thought Irina would be only one to be the safe one?"

"By safe, you mean ignorant, right?"

She nodded at me. Being safe by being ignorant huh.

"I would rather know the truth myself. It was devastating but I would rather live sadly in truth than live in ignorance. Anyway, I presume you have joined this school now?"

Like that, we three talked for the longest time. It was great just speaking to Xenovia-chan again normally. We haven't really had the chance to do such things since I don't know when. So Xenovia-chan is a Devil and Asia-chan and I are humans who know about God being dead...it could be worse.

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it like that. It seems like Vali has won by a few with Yumi coming in as a strong second and Kalawarner coming third. Thank you to everyone who voted. Vali will be getting the first lemon while Yumi and Kalawarner get the second and third. But not to worry about the others as everyone from the harem will be getting lemons at some point.<strong>

**A review about Makoto reaching Balance Breaker soon. Well he will be reaching it at some point but I haven't fully decided what his Balance Breaker would be. Maybe it would be similar to Rei Ogami from Code Breakers seven deadly sins flames. I think that would fit Makoto's personality as he could burn away the sins, hehe. I most likely go with that and change one or two of the powers but that is most likely the Balance Breaker (sub-species)**

**About Katase and Murayama. If anyone has any ideas for Sacred Gears for them then please send them in. Well thank you for reading everyone! Until next chapter!**

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katarea, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem).**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg).**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! This chapter is a Grayfia chapter, mostly.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; A 22-28 year old Vali and Makoto. Like a future chapter? I might do a future chapter once in awhile. Rias as a the first lime? I don't have anything against it personally so maybe.**

**Guest; Blade Blacksmith would be good for one of the girls. And another sword type Sacred Gear would be good for the other girl.**

**Voltageblaze; Tiamat in the harem of Makoto huh. I will consider it at least. Maybe she can become Makoto's familiar with a human form obviously.**

**Wake; Thank you and Yumi will be second for a lemon so please look forward to that!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Grayfia's fun!<strong>

Some days have past since I returned from Paris. And as usual, I have started my day off in bed...but this time I am only with Asia-chan and Yumi-san. The reason that is because the Fallen Angel girls have gone to meet Azazel about their actions and they'll be gone for a few days. I've told them that if Azazel does anything then to contact me and I will explain about everything from my perspective. Rias-san had to go into school early for some reason.

And that's it! Everyone has been accounted for...well that's for the people who live here at least. As for Kuroyuki-chan the cat, she's sleeping on my stomach. But speaking of Yumi-san, she has moved into the house now. She wanted to be closer to me so she moved in just yesterday.

It has been a rough time since finding out about God but it doesn't mean I can't feel better. I have been feeling better and better about the whole God being dead thing. It was and still is shocking but I'm learning to move on and place my beliefs in Michael-sama now. Since he is the new God, I will trust in Michael-sama. Asia-chan is feeling the same as I am. We both understand that God is gone and there's no way he can come back and we are learning to accept that. But unlike us, the one who can't pray is Xenovia-chan.

Personally, I believe she rushed into being a Devil but that's her life so I can't say anything about it. Asia-chan has opened her eyes sleepily and is looking at me with a small smile which I had returned. Is it me or am I usually the first one to wake up?

"Good morning Makoto-san."

"Morning. Sleep well Asia-chan?"

She nodded at me and then she hugged me tightly.

"Makoto-san. Did you hear about the three factions meeting from Buchou-san?"

"Ah, I certainly did. If we are lucky, then maybe we can meet Michael-sama!"

"Y-Yes! Meeting Michael-sama would be the ultimate pleasure!"

I am happy for her. And I am happy for myself. Meeting Michael-sama will be a great pleasure. Since he is the current God, it would be like normal people meeting celebrities! Michael-sama is like the ultimate celebrity to people like Asia-chan and I!

"Hm, I hope we can. It would be fun to meet Michael-sama and ask questions."

"What would you ask him Makoto-san?"

What would I ask him? I have lots of questions for Michael-sama.

"W-Well, there's things I would like to ask about various things. God being one. And about the current situation in Heaven and if I could help in anyway."

"Help in Heaven? Even after knowing about God...you still really care about Heaven?"

"Don't you? I know you do Asia-chan. Just because God is gone, it doesn't mean anything about the whole world. The world still needs to be helped after all. Anyway, this is relaxing."

Asia-chan giggled cutely and rested her head against my chest. As she was doing this, I notice Yumi-san wake up. Seeing me looking at her, she smiles sweetly and kisses my cheek then rests her head against my chest.

This is peaceful and lovely. I couldn't ask for anything more than this right now. That's what I thought but then a magic circle flashed in my room. Everyone sat up and looked on with interest. Since its the Gremory symbol, there's only so many people it could be. Then a silhouette appeared. I know this person. She is Grayfia-san, Sirzechs-sama's Queen. And renowned as the Strongest Queen. But I don't understand why she is here. Asia-chan and Yumi-san cover their chests with the covers.

"...Grayfia-san. Hello. Does someone need saving?"

I joked slightly as I notice that she was looking at my chest. She did the same thing last time. Does she like my chest? When I covered my chest with the covers, she looked disappointed so I uncovered my chest again. That seemed to brighten her up. Hmmmmm...I cover it again, she looks down. I uncover it again, she looks happy. Ehehe, this is quite funny. I do that several more times and she does the same two reactions.

She then speaks as I uncovered my chest. She seems to like my chest and I'm not really that bothered if people look at my chest. It is the area below my hips that I only want people I love to see.

"Good day Makoto-sama. Asia-sama and Yumi-sama. No one that I know of needs saving this day."

I, Asia-chan and Yumi-san all exchange pleasantries with Grayfia-san then I ask her a question.

"Grayfia-san. Is there something you need?"

"Yes. The reason I am here is because Sirzechs-sama is coming to the human world sometime during today and he had asked me to get some supplies. However, I am not familiar with the shopping centre in this town and I was hoping you would offer assistance."

I was taken back by the sudden question. Grayfia-san would like me to help her with gathering supplies?

"I don't have any objections. Ok, I will help you Grayfia-san!"

"But Makoto-san...what about school?"

"Ah, about that. It is my day off today as I needed a day or so to prepare for some things. Did I not mention it Asia-chan?"

She shook her head at me as she looked at Grayfia-san with a cute pout.

"...To spend all day with Makoto-san is..."

"...Grayfia-sama is going to be with Makoto-kun all day..."

Both Asia-chan and Yumi-san said something but they said it really quietly so I only caught a little of it. I brushed some of the hair out of my eyes and smiled a Grayfia-san.

"I will just get some breakfast then I will be with you."

"Then if it is breakfast allow me to prepare it."

She offered to make me breakfast. That's generous and sweet. But as a guest, it is I who should do it, yes? That's only common courtesy.

"B-But you are a guest..."

"It is quite alright. I am used to making such meals for Sirzechs-sama."

She does it for Sirzechs-sama all the time? She said she's used to it so I presume that she does it all the time.

"If you are fine with it then..."

"If you'll excuse me."

She bowed and left the room. I feel a little bad that she is making us breakfast when she is a guest here. I will do something nice for her later. Maybe I could treat her to lunch. Yes, that's what I will do!

"Well, lets get ready for the day!"

I said happily. However those two don't look happy much. When I was about to question it, Asia-chan and Yumi-san both kissed my cheeks then left my room. Uu, that was a little strange. I got out of my bed and started getting dressed. While getting dressed, I noticed Kuroyuki-chan is looking at me. I slip on some pants as I ask Kuroyuki-chan a little question for fun.

"Kuroyuki-chan~ Are you hungry~?"

"Nyan~"

Hmmmmm, I could've sworn that the nyan was directed at me then. How could that be? Even if she is a smart cat, she wouldn't know what I am talking about, right? Hmmmm, and every now and again I do sense the faint bit of power. Maybe I am cracking up after all.

After getting dressed, I head downstairs to see that breakfast is on the table! That was really fast! I don't know if I could ever cook so fast! But I only notice that Grayfia-san is here. Are the other two still getting dressed?

"Grayfia-san. You haven't happened to have seen Asia-chan or Yumi-san?"

"I have. They wanted me to relay a message. "I have classroom duties this morning." That is what Asia-sama said. "I have to help Koneko-chan with a project." This is what Yumi-sama said."

"O-Oh, ok."

Strange. I didn't know those two had a busy morning. They never mentioned it to me before. I sat down at the table and faced Grayfia-san.

"Thank you for the food."

I bowed my head at her. She however just waved her hand.

"It isn't a worry. I hope you enjoy your food."

I smiled sweetly at her. Her face went pink then I started eating the food. It is really well made. I can't believe this is just been made within the space of a few minutes. I wonder if she used demonic power...?

"Grayfia-san...may I ask you something?"

"Ah, if you like."

"Ok. Erm...do you like being a maid of the Gremory family? Its been on my mind for awhile now. And I was just wondering if you like being the maid of Sirzechs-sama and such."

"I do like my role as a maid. I feel comfortable as a maid. If I maybe so bold as to ask, did you like being an exorcist?"

That's a question I didn't think she'd ask. Did I like being an exorcist?

"I did yes. However, that's not who I am anymore. I am just me and I am happy with being just me. Did that perhaps answer your question?"

Grayfia-san nodded as I continued eating. She however is stood up...

"A-Are you not going to eat?"

"I have already eaten this morning."

Well that answered my question. She's already eaten huh.

"You can sit down Grayfia-san, you know?"

"Understood."

Understood. That's all she said as she sat down, directly opposite of me. She sounded like a robot then. I then continued eating breakfast while making small talk with Grayfia-san. It seems like the conference of the three factions is going to be held at the school that Rias-san and the others attend. That means I get to meet Michael-sama! I think I will actually pass out when meeting him as he is the current God! It is something that I, as a dedicated follower of God hopes to achieve in life.

After breakfast, we head out of the house. It looks weird because I look younger than I am and Grayfia-san is a beautiful woman who looks to be in her early twenties. Plus she's in her maids outfit. I wonder if she wears anything else? Or does she always wear her maids outfit?

* * *

><p>I wondered these thoughts all the way to the shopping centre. Once at the shopping centre, I had faced Grayfia-san who is looking back at me.<p>

"So...what is it that Sirzechs-sama wanted exactly?"

"This."

She handed me a list. Lets see...all I see are alcoholic beverages. That's all Sirzechs-sama wanted? He wants to get drunk? Geez Sirzechs-sama. That's not something you want straight away, is it? He comes to the human world and he wants to get drunk?

"All he wants is sake then?"

"Different kinds of sake yes. I am afraid Sirzechs-sama isn't the most...serious person. He is rather carefree about lots of different aspects. It truly is troublesome being his Queen."

Grayfia-san looked off into the distance and sighed. I guess Sirzechs-sama doesn't make her life easy. He most likely isn't very serious about his work unless he has to be. So Grayfia-san has to be the serious one between them.

"I suppose it must be difficult for you being his wife."

She gives me a strange look.

"I am not married to Sirzechs-sama."

"Y-You aren't!?"

She shook her head at me. W-Whoa, I thought they were married. I had presumed that since she was his Queen...well, you learn something new everyday.

"S-So are you married?"

"No. I am currently single."

"How is that possible?"

I let the words slip out of my mouth. I tried to save myself embarrassment by walking towards the shop that sells the sake. Of course Grayfia-san will have to purchase the actual sake as I don't look old enough, and I'm not old enough anyway. Grayfia-san caught up to me. I had to look away with the same embarrassed face that I had just before. I hope she didn't hear me say that.

"Makoto-sama."

"Y-Yes?"

I looked in her direction. She is looking at me with a questioning nature. Uwah, please don't ask about what I said before...please. Its embarrassing enough admitting that I actually said something like that.

"About what you said. Why do you believe it isn't possible for me to be single?"

I wish she didn't ask that. Grayfia-san, why are you against me?

"W-Well, for a lack of a better word, you are...beautiful. I-I mean! I-I-I...I shouldn't of said that! Please forgive me!"

I bowed so fast that I almost threw my back out! I looked upwards in hope. I hope I haven't offended her somehow. When my eyes met hers, I didn't see any anger but...happiness? Is she happy?

"Why are you apologizing? You gave me a compliment. It isn't anything to apologize for."

"Really? Then you are very beautiful! A-Ah, that is to be expected though, yes? Grayfia-san is the Strongest Queen and perhaps the most beautiful in my opinion also."

Her face turned pink at my compliment. I meant every word of it. I might not be the best with words but I try and always tell the truth. Grayfia-san is a very beautiful woman and I am very shocked that no one is married to her or at least dating someone.

"W-Well this is the place Grayfia-san."

She looked at the shop then looked at me.

"Ehehe, I best wait out here Grayfia-san. They might think you are buying the sake for me if I enter. As I look...14 as I'm told sometimes."

"...Shota's are good..."

She mumbled something to herself before entering the shop. She also understands. Me entering a shop with sake when looking like this will look weird. And at this time of day. Technically, people of my age should be in school. But I'm not because I've already done that stuff before.

While waiting outside the shop, my eyes meet with someone's. The person my eyes met is a woman. She has long blonde hair that has curls. And her eyes are green and beautiful. She has a voluptuous figure. Something seems...hmmmmm, I can sense lots of...power from her. It feels...warm and bright. Like the ultimate source of goodness I've ever sensed before.

What is this feeling? I just feel like I'm being overwhelmed with goodness. I...wow, it is like...nothing I've ever felt before. Is this...the feeling of...Angel? Is this an Angel? It feels like a Fallen Angels signature but...also different, if that makes sense? No, this isn't a Fallen Angel. I've never felt this from a Fallen Angel...so this must be an Angel. And the level of power I sense...it is something...even stronger than Kokabiel. I can feel this much from her...

The beautiful woman then comes over to me, who is completely petrified, and smiles politely. The reason I am petrified is because I have figured out who this person is. This woman has to be...there's no alternative if I sense this...

"G-Gabriel-sama!?"

"Yes. That is me. And you are Nakashima Makoto-kun?"

I nodded dumbly while trying not to faint. This is too much for someone like me...if I become so close to an Angel like Gabriel-sama then I might faint. If she moves any closer than my mind wouldn't be able to take it.

"T-That's him! You! Ugh, no that's me! I am Gabriel! N-No! I am Nakashima Makoto! That's who I am! Gabriel! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah! I am Makoto!"

I must look like a complete idiot or something! I cry to myself for being such a fool. Well, even though I am like this, I can't help but think why an Angel is here...

"Hehe, you are a little silly. Acting so flustered all of a sudden. Is it because of me?"

Don't make such a cute pose while smiling so innocently! I can't take this! I'm going to faint!

"Y-You...me...h-here...uwah."

I can't even form words, never mind a sentence! Sugar! This is really bad! I can't make a bad impression in front of Gabriel-sama! I bowed to this Goddess!

"I-I am very happy to meet you Gabriel-sama!"

She took my hand and shook it! Hand to hand contact from a Seraph! Gabriel-sama! Michael-sama's Imouto! I-I-I-I! I am...I can't think straight! Then everything went dark! I couldn't take it anymore and I fainted!

* * *

><p>"Makoto-sama. Wake up. It is time to wake up now."<p>

...Owwwww, what happened? I opened my eyes that seemed to be closed for some reason. I looked up and saw Grayfia-san looking down in worry. My head is on something very soft. This is really...wait if her head is right above mine and my head is on something very soft then...I'm on her lap! My head is on Grayfia-sans lap! I stood up and bowed.

"I-I am so sorry!"

"I was worried. You suddenly fainted when I was in the shops."

I suddenly fainted huh. Why was that...AHHHHHHH! GABRIEL-SAMA WAS HEREEEEEEEEEEEE! I HAD FAINTED! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"G-Gabriel-sama! W-Where did she go!?"

I asked frantically! I blew my chances of talking to a Seraph! But where are we? When I looked around...this is my house. And we are...in the living room. Ok, Grayfia-san must've brought me here after I fainted. Damn...I can't believe I did such things. I really need to work on that.

"Gabriel-sama had other things to attend to. It seems that she will be making an appearance at the conference and had wanted to talk to you about it. She left this."

Grayfia-san handed me a note. I read the note...ok. So she wants to talk about the conference and wants to see if...I would attend for the Angels side!? M-Me as a... for the Angels side...no, it also says Asia-chan. Both of us huh. But, how did she know about me being there...wait, what am I saying? She is Gabriel-sama so of course she'll know where I am. I feel stupid now.

"Thank you Grayfia-san. And sorry for scaring you like that. Ehehe...I feel so stupid for fainting."

"You shouldn't feel stupid. It was a great experience for you, yes?"

"I-It was. I can't believe I met the Angel Gabriel-sama...I feel really blessed. O-Oh, did you get everything Sirzechs-sama had wanted?"

Grayfia-san nodded and pointed to the bags on the floor. I see. She got everything then. Even then...I must've been a great embarrassment for her.

"T-Thank you again Grayfia-san."

"What for?"

"For...taking me home. It must've been embarrassing for you to take me away. I can only imagine the crowds that formed."

"I am not so easily embarrassed. I got worried when I felt such a huge power near you. I quickly rushed out of the shop and found Gabriel-sama standing over you with a troubled expression. She then explained what happened, left that note and left you in my care."

So that's what happened when I had fainted...Gabriel-sama is going to think I'm a freak now.

...At night, a presence appeared in my home. It was Sirzechs-sama. He had appeared with Rias-san, Yumi-san and Asia-chan. Rias-san has a troubled expression, Yumi-san seems happy enough and so does Asia-chan. They didn't look happy this morning but they are happy now.

"Grayfia. Got the stuff?"

"Yes Sirzechs-sama. With help from Makoto-sama."

Sirzechs-sama then put on a daring smirk at Grayfia-san who is looking at Sirzechs-sama with a neutral expression.

"I see, I see. Yes, coming to a Shota for aid huh. Well it is you who is also known as the Shotacon Queen, it is only natural that you'd come to Makoto-kun for help."

Grayfia-san made an upset face and started pinching Sirzechs-sama's face!

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia!"

"That joke was in very bad taste Sirzechs-sama."

Ehehe, they have a unique relationship. But like that, Grayfia-san poured Sirzechs-sama a cup of sake. Then Sirzechs-sama poured Grayfia-san a cup. She was resistant at first but after a few minutes of...what I would describe as begging, she finally drunk the cup of sake. But when she did, her face went completely red.

Then all of us talked. Well, it was mainly Rias-san and Sirzechs-sama but we others also got involved. It was a nice discussion but after awhile, I notice Rias-san looking agitated.

"Grayfia? Why are you looking at my Shota?"

Rias-san asked Grayfia-san. Yes, ever since she drunk the cup of sake...and several others, Grayfia-san had been staring at me.

"...Shota..."

Like a zombie, Grayfia-san came over to our side and then pushed Rias-san away from me! Grayfia-san got next to me and hugged my arm tightly! Ehehe...what's going on!?

"Grayfia you butch! Let go of that boy immediately!"

Rias-san roared at Grayfia-san. Grayfia-san just looks at her and says "Ape" then she buries her face into my neck! Her hot breath is hitting my neck...! D-Damn! Grayfia-san has just become very erotic!

"Makoto-sama, how do you like mature women?"

My face went completely red then! She suddenly asks something like that!? Asia-chan who is sat beside me is looking adorably angry! Yumi-san also has a similar expression on! Then there's Rias-san who looks like she is going to kill!

"Before, you said I looked beautiful. Isn't that right?"

"Y-Yes it certainly is!"

Grayfia-san then placed a kiss on my neck! As she did that, she also brought my hand to her very nice large breast! She moaned cutely when my hand touched her breast!

"You know, cute Shota boys are so my type. You asked why I wasn't married before, and that's the reason. I haven't found a good cute Shota...no, allow me to rephrase that. I hadn't found a good cute Shota but I have now."

"Y-You..."

"Fufufu, yes. I do mean you of course. So cute. Unlike that ape, I will truly take care of your needs. As a maid and a mature woman with a mature body, I will show you the best time."

Ooooooh my God! Grayfia-san is coming onto me! I-It must be the sake! She's drunk off the sake and doesn't know what she is doing! It has to be that, right!?

"Grayfia! That boy is off limits to someone like you! You will corrupt him!"

"Ape, do not say such things. I wouldn't corrupt this good boy. I'll just make him feel special."

Grayfia-san then started kissing my jaw with her delicate lips...! Ooooh no! I see the anger appear on Rias-sans face as Grayfia-san just places kiss after kiss on my jaw! I couldn't stop her, even if I wanted too! Grayfia-san is above me in power so there's no way I could stop her from doing anything! If she wanted, she could do anything to my body and I would be helpless...although her doing anything to my body that is pleasurable is...aaaaah! She moved from my jaw to my earlobe and started licking it!

"Aah~!"

I had unintentionally released a low moaning sound. Rias-san then explodes!

"GRAYFIA! YOU FUCKING BUTCH! GET OFF HIM!"

Grayfia-san waved her hand at Rias-san. Her hand glowed with demonic power at the same time she waved her hand at Rias-san. Then something shot from Grayfia-sans hands! It was ice! She shot ice that travelled to Rias-sans feet and froze her to the floor!

"Enjoy the ice ape. While you have hesitated. This boys chastity, I'll take it."

T-Take my chastity!? Grayfia-san pulls me to my feet and starts pushing me upstairs! Sirzechs-sama is laughing his head off while Yumi-san and Asia-chan try and help Rias-san out of her trap!

"GRAYFIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU RAPE HIM AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

That's what I heard as I was pushed upstairs by Grayfia-san. Grayfia-san had pushed me all the way to my room, that's when I was forced onto my bed! I looked up to see Grayfia-san smirking at me...yeah, she's definitely drunk. She then wriggles her body around.

"Makoto-sama's body is cute~"

I don't know how to respond to that. Grayfia-san came over to the bed and straddled my hips! This is a side of Grayfia-san that I never thought I'd see! Her on top of me while looking down at me cutely. That's an image I never thought I would see.

"Makoto-sama. You are my type, you know?"

"I-I am? Is it because...I'm a Shota?"

"While that is a factor, I also love your other side. The side you showed when you beat Raiser-sama and peerage. Your cool side. Going against the odds to save that ape. Despite not knowing her long, you went to save her from that fate. It really was heroic, you know? It made me happy seeing your cool side. And combining that with your Shota looks. The perfect match for me."

"S-So..."

She put a finger to my lips to silence me. She then leaned down and pressed her lips to my cheek. So soft and tender. Her scent is incredible. She smells so lovely and it makes my mind go a little fuzzy. As she kisses my cheek, the door bursts open! I looked and saw Rias-san looking pissed off!

"Kamikaze!"

Rias-san jumped at Grayfia-san and bit her neck! Grayfia-san let out a howl and knocked Rias-san to the floor!

"You want this ape!? Then lets go!"

"Bring it on you butch!"

Grayfia-san then tackled Rias-san to the floor! They then have a wrestle on the floor! It seems Grayfia-san is winning easily! As they fight, I didn't know what to do! Should I help? Or something that is less dangerous?

"Makoto-kun! I'll protect you!"

With the speed of a Knight, Yumi-san rushes in the room, grabs my hand and rushes out of the room! We then start running down the corridors! This is making my head spin! I can't see straight right now!

"Makoto-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Asia-chan came out of nowhere and grabbed my hand and made me run in the opposite direction! She dragged me away from Yumi-san with teary eyes!

"Asia-saaaaaaaaan!"

Yumi-san tackles Asia-chan to the ground! Ooh crap! This is getting weird! Don't tell me they've been drinking also? Erm...I don't know what to do now! They do have red faces...ooh, no. They must've had sake by mistake!

I backed away slightly but then my mouth is covered! I tried to resist but I'm dragged to a certain place and forced against a wall! When I had looked, it was...

"Ara, thought you could escape?"

It was Grayfia-san! Does that mean she won the fight against Rias-san? Well of course she did. Grayfia-san smiles like she has won the lottery or something then she pushed her assets against my chest! She ran her hands down my body until they reached the frontal area! S-She's not going to take my pants off, is she!?

"G-Grayfia-san...! T-This isn't you!"

"Oh, but it is. You and I are here together, alone. There's no one who will disturb us this time."

As she was about to pull at the zipper on my pants, two people come around the corner. Asia-chan and Yumi-san both look unhappy at the current situation. They both come over and grab my hands and place it on their breasts!

"Auuuu~"

"Ma...Makoto-kun's touch...is good~"

Both Asia-chan and Yumi-san let out cute little moans. Then Grayfia-san unzipped my pants! My pants fall to the floor and are around my ankles. This is...

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGH! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE! SOMEONE FUCKING HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

That sounded like Rias-san. Grayfia-san giggled naughtily and kissed my cheek again. Grayfia-san and the other two then lead me back to my room...to see Rias-san in a ice cage that is designed to hold animals...and it has 'Ape' written on the front at the top. Rias-san is in the cage crying. That's some nice ice manipulation.

"Fucking let me go Grayfia!"

Grayfia-san giggled and shook her head. I could probably melt that cage. As I was about to try, Grayfia-san nibbled on my ear!

"No ape~ Say this boy belongs to me and I might consider letting you out."

"Fuck you! He belongs to me! Not you bitches! I saw him first!"

"I-I grew up with Makoto-san!"

Asia-chan chirped in. Rias-san shot her a look.

"Shut the fuck up! Now Grayfia! I will tell Onii-sama about this!"

"I don't think he'll care. You are in a place that keeps apes safe."

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING CAGE! I FUCKING HATE YOU BUTCH! LET ME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!"

Rias-san burst out crying as Grayfia-san laughed at her! Ooh crap, this can't be good for her! I turn to Grayfia-san.

"C-Could you maybe let her go?"

"Give me a kiss and I'll let her go."

Isn't that blackmail!? Rias-san cried at the kiss part. I wonder if Grayfia-san would forgive me for kissing her tomorrow? But pushing down those fears, I faced Grayfia-san. She stroked my cheek and touched my lips with her own! Her lips are so soft. Grayfia-san is looking at Rias-san while kissing me. Rias-san cries as the kiss happens.

After the sensual kiss, Grayfia-san clicks her fingers and lets the cage disappear. Rias-san cried and rushed me! She hugged me so tightly and cried on my shoulder.

"You fucking butch Grayfia. Don't touch him."

"You want to go back into that cage?"

She cried and shook her head at Grayfia-san. Grayfia-san then took off her maid outfit to reveal her panties and bra! Grayfia-san then takes off her bra to reveal her breasts! They are nice! Her pink nipples and her size is good also!

"Let us sleep next to one another Makoto-sama to deepen our bond."

"Fuck sake! If she is then I am also!"

Rias-san then took off her school uniform! She took her bra off also! H-Her breasts are also good! B-But this is...

"If...I am sleeping next to Makoto-kun also!"

Yumi-san did the same thing as Rias-san and is left in her panties! Yumi-sans body is a good one! So cute! Then Asia-chan did the same thing! Four girls are showing me their nicely shaped bodies! My shirt is then practically ripped off and I'm forced onto the bed! Grayfia-san and Rias-san get on the left and right of me. Asia-chan and Yumi-san get on the left and right also. But they are by my hips!

Grayfia-san and Rias-san then both put their heads on my chest while the other two girls put their heads near my special area! They all let out relaxed breaths and fell asleep within minutes...

How is that possible? They all where fighting and running around not ten minutes ago yet now they are all relaxed!? How can that be!? I see my door open so slightly...it was Sirzechs-sama. He smirked and said "You're welcome" before leaving. What am I welcome for!?

"Makoto-kyun."

Ooh, Rias-san isn't asleep. I looked in her direction and saw her smiling at me.

"Makoto-kyun, you know that butch Grayfia was drunk right? And also those two butches on your hips also drank some sake. Idiots. I'm the only one that didn't drink yet I was the one put in a cage."

I better not laugh at that. Even if it was a little funny.

"About that Rias-san..."

"Ooh no, its fine. That's happened before, and it will probably happen again in the future also."

She's been put in cages before? And she thinks it will happen again? What the...what?

"Makoto-kyun, I'm going to have to be more forward aren't I? That butch Grayfia was serious. She might've raped you. And look at Yumi. She's ready to get done by you. And I'm sure Asia is also. Maybe even the Fallen Angel sluts are going to be ready to get done by you also. Even Koneko seems to be liking you. Ever since the whole me getting saved from Raiser, she thought it was cool and wanted to get to know you better but I've been trying to keep them away from you. Makoto-kyun, can you do me a favour?"

"S-Sure."

"Can you say you love me? Even if its a lie. I've wanted to hear it for awhile now from you. And I heard you say it to Yumi, I just let it go. So, could you say it to me also?"

So she heard me say it to Yumi-san huh.

"I love you Rias-san."

"Fufu, thank you. It was nice hearing it, even if it was a lie."

"It wasn't a lie Rias-san. I do love you. I think I do anyway. I'm not good with the whole love thing but I believe I love you."

Even if you are quite, quite mad. She gains teary eyes and kisses me on my mouth for an instant before resting her head on my chest.

"Now, I really will have to become serious. Don't worry Makoto-kyun, I will let you fuck my brains out soon."

Geez! She puts it like that!? I am kind of scared on how to reply. However, within minutes, I know she is asleep this time as her breathing has become much slower and her eyes are closed. I then close my eyes and fall asleep soon afterwards being embraced by four beauties.

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter! A lot happened this chapter, with Gabriel appearing Makoto will be becoming an Angel soon! And Makoto getting closer to Grayfia as well as Rias. Well thank you for reading! I might write the lime for the next chapter but no promises.<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katarea, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem).**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg).**


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome to another chapter of The Small Exorcist! From this chapter onwards, there will be limes and lemons but just a lime in this chapter so you have all been warned here hehe!**

**Wake; A foursome between those four huh. It might happen in the future but not in the immediate future.**

**Guest; I don't believe Tiamat would love Ise as it has been stated that she hates Ddraig by Ddraig himself. I haven't decided either way if Makoto and Tiamat is a thing, I am still thinking about it. And Ise will most likely be fighting Vali by himself as Makoto wouldn't hurt someone he loved.**

**Well on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The fun swim day<strong>

A few days after Grayfia-san and Sirzechs-sama came, they left to do some important stuff. I haven't seen Gabriel-sama yet but I am sure she'll show up soon enough. It is...I hope I see her soon! I would love to actually make a better impression than last time! It was bad seeing me faint for Gabriel-sama I am sure.

"Makoto-kyun~"

"Y-Yes?"

Rias-san and I are alone in my bedroom. Everyone has gone for breakfast. Ooh right! The Fallen Angels haven't returned yet but that's because Azazel is giving them...punishment. They said it wasn't bad punishment so they will be back soon. Rias-san runs her fingers up and down my chest while looking at me with a cute smile.

"You know, its been awhile since we've been alone, hasn't it?"

"Y-Yes, it has been. But Rias-san, can I ask you something?"

"Yes? What do you want to know my Shota?"

"...About the factions meeting. I'm a little nervous to attend. I mean, I fainted when I saw Gabriel-sama. What if I see Michael-sama? I don't want to make an embarrassment out of myself."

"I see. Don't worry about that shit. If anyone laughs then I will axe-murder them. Or maybe throw Sona at them. That butch can handle pain. Speaking of that butch Sona..."

Rias-san sighed to herself. Then I felt a power enter this house. I believe it is Sona-san. It is coming up the stairs. Rias-san grabs a pen from the table and aims for the door! Is she going to throw a pen at Sona-san!? The door opens and Rias-san throws the pen! The person at the door dodges the pen easily.

"Hello ape, Makoto-sensei."

"Hello butch."

"H-Hello Sona-san."

We all exchanged somewhat pleasantries. Well, I was nice to Sona-san while Rias-san called her a butch.

"So butch, what are you fucking doing here? Going to seduce my Shota are we?"

"No ape. I thought about going swimming with you all today."

Rias-sans eyes glazed over with pure rage! She shook her fist at Sona-san who smirked devilishly.

"You better not be Sona! Whores aren't allowed to go swimming!"

"Then why are you going?"

Rias-san burst out crying and middle fingered Sona-san who giggled to herself.

"Fuck you! You aren't allowed to go!"

Sona-san just smiled at Rias-san who keeps crying. Then I notice Sona-san is looking at me with a small smile.

"Makoto-sensei. You don't mind if me and my peerage minus Saji, Momo and Ruruko go swimming, right?"

"I-I don't really mind."

"Makoto-kyun!? Don't let that little bitch win! She's a whore! And she only wants to come so she can seduce you with her loli breasts! Look at her! She's a bitch!"

"Rias-san, you can't call your friend these names, right?"

"I can and will! I hate her!"

I shook my head. Rias-san then stands up completely naked. Sona-san looked freaked out and cried to herself.

"You fucking idiot! I don't want to see you naked!"

Rias-san flashed Sona-san a smile but Sona-san couldn't see it as she has her eyes closed.

"Sona, I always sleep naked with my Shota. Maybe one day, you'll feel good about sleeping with your female lover."

"I am not a lesbian Rias!"

"Whatever Sona. Now go away so I can get dressed you butch."

Sona-san turned around and walked away without incident. Then Rias-san looked at me with a smile as she shut the door and locked it for some reason.

"That butch is going to ruin my life. No, she already has ruined my life. I'm not joking either Makoto-kyun. She has ruined my life. Why does she insist on coming all the time? I fucking hate her."

Just then, Rias-san got on the floor on all fours. She crawls over to the bed as her breasts bounced and looks up at me.

"That butch is going to rape you with her mouth today so before she does that, I want to give you a good feeling."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

She takes the covers off the bed. She looks over my body lewdly then she gives a tug at my underwear! R-Rias-san!

"Come on, take them off. I am not losing to these sluts. Especially Sona. So, I am going to suck on your dick until you pour your cum down my fucking throat!"

For the love of God! She comes out with the strangest things! B-But she wants to suck on my member? She ripped off my underwear and stares at my erection! I'm embarrassed right now! I don't usually let others see my naked body because...well it is embarrassing.

"Hmmm, Rias likes~ Its really big, isn't it? What inch is it?"

"I-I've never measured."

"Well, I want to guess 8 or 9. Something like that. Now here we go."

Why is she so ok to do these things? Its taking everything I have not to pass out from embarrassment. Rias-san reaches her hand up and grabs my erection. She gains a lewd smirk as she uses her hand in an up and down fashion...!

"R-Rias-san!"

"Yes my Shota?"

I shook my head. She seems fine with doing such things. As she massaged my penis with her hand, I see that she is using her other hand to rub her big breast. She moans cutely while doing those lewd actions.

She moves her body up and captures my lips with her own. She starts kissing me while our tongues wrestle for dominance. I moved my hand and grabbed her big mound in my hand and massaged it lovingly. Her boobs are actually amazing.

"Makoto-kyun~ Your touch is good~"

She let out that in pleasure then we resumed our kissing session. Her free hand then runs through my hand. As I play with her breast, I pinch her cute pink nipple which makes her groan in pleasure.

After a few minutes of rubbing my cock, she stops kissing me then suddenly takes it into her mouth! She's actually sucking on my penis! I had to release a moan at the sudden action!

"Aah~ R-Rias-san!"

She smirks as she bobs her head up and down my erection! I'm glad she isn't using her teeth. I've heard that hurts. She moves her free hand to my balls and starts playing with them! Waves of pleasure ripple through my body due to her actions!

She sucks on my cock for at least a minute before she stops. I let out a groan in displeasure.

"Now now. Don't be naughty my Shota. Get on your back. I want to feel good as well."

I comply with her and get onto my back. I wait for a few seconds before Rias-san comes onto the bed and puts her shaved womanhood in my face! Her head is by my penis and she has resumed on sucking on it again! Her womanhood is dripping wet. I dart my tongue inside the pink flesh while I play with her clit.

"Mmmmmmmmmm~!"

Rias-san mewled around my member. My tongue explores her insides. Her hot tongue is wrapped around my penis and she is moving her tongue in a circular motion! At the same time, she continued to move her head up and down.

I put two fingers inside Rias-sans wet vagina. She increased the intensity of the cock sucking she seems to be good at! A few minutes into our actions, her juices suddenly spray over my face!

"Sorry Makoto-kyun~ Couldn't hold it~"

I cleaned my face and I notice that she is still wet, so I shove four fingers inside of her while I lick her clit!

"Aaaah~! Ma-Makoto-kyun's tongue licking my clit! S-Shove your whole hand in my pussy!"

Complying with her, I shoved my whole hand in her pussy. She moaned so loudly!

"AAAAAHHHHHHN~!"

"Rias-san...could you please continue..."

"Y-YES!"

She wrapped her tongue around my cock again and sucked so hard around my manhood! Pleasurable feelings go through my body! My penis feels so good! I couldn't take anymore and I released my semen right into her mouth! I hear her gag a little but she swallowed it all!

I thrusted my hand inside of her a few times before she released her juices all over my hand! I took my hand out of her pussy and I started licking it clean. After I had cleaned it, I felt myself stiffen down there.

"My still so hard? Alright, I will take care of it."

Before I could even think, she had started sucking on my newly erected penis again! I mewled as I stuck my hand right inside of her again while licking her clit! I ran my tongue over her clit as she ran her tongue all over my penis and she started playing with my balls again!

She made lewd motions with her head and kept thrusting her hips downward! Wanting to feel more pleasure, I thrusted my hips upwards in delight! Both of us made moans of indescribable pleasure! Rias-san tastes so good!

A few minutes of us doing that, she suddenly released all over my hand again! I couldn't take it anymore so I came straight into her mouth again!

I heard a slurping sound as I took my hand out of her. I licked my hand clean. She got off me and turned around. She then got close and kissed my cheek.

"...T-That was the first time I've ever done such things..."

I admitted. She gains a look of confusion.

"You've never even touched yourself?"

My face turned bright red and all I could do was mutter "...N-No." before burying my head into her chest. Its so embarrassing. I've never really thought about doing things before until lately.

"Ara, that's so innocent. I touch myself all the time thinking of you. Don't worry, you'll never have to touch yourself with me around. Next time, I want you to stick that thing inside of me."

I nodded from her bust. I can't believe I just did such things. I've become...more bolder in my actions as of late. I wonder why that is...? Is it because I'm comfortable with being...intimate with people? Is it because God died? Maybe I've become more...free with my actions.

"...C-Can we not tell anyone we just did such things...?"

"No. I'm going to tell everyone. I sucked on your penis and your cum tasted like rainbows!"

Wow! Rias-san is a little crazy! My...stuff tastes like rainbows? What do rainbows taste like? She suddenly got off the bed and started getting dressed.

"Makoto-kyun~ Lets go downstairs and rub it in Sona's fucking ugly face that I just sucked you to the hinge end!"

What's the hinge end? But without worrying about this hinge end, I started getting dressed also. After getting dressed, we went downstairs and into the kitchen. Rias-san sits next to Sona-san and smirks at her.

"Whats wrong ape?"

She asked as I sat between Asia-chan and Yumi-san. I can't help but think about what just happened. That wasn't me but it was me, wasn't it? Am I...secretly a pervert or something?

"I just have Makoto-kyun a blow job and his sperm tasted like rainbows."

How can she say that with such a straight face!? Sona-san looks mortified. Asia-chan has gained a massive blush while Yumi-san is looking at Rias-san with anger.

"Y-You...what!?"

"Are you fucking deaf? I said I sucked on..."

"Ok ape! Shut up! I don't want to hear what you do in your private time!"

"No! I will tell my fucking story! Makoto-kyun told me to get on all fucking fours and suck on his dick and he called me a dirty bitch! Then he came in my mouth again and again while shouting naughty words at me!"

At that, Asia-chan passed out. Yumi-san looks really annoyed with Rias-san who is looking at Sona-san with a victorious face! Sona-san on the other hand looks angry at Rias-san. Why is she angry? It didn't even go like that Rias-saaaaaaaaan! It was...nice but I never said those words when she did it!

"...That's disgusting ape. So you are trying to corrupt Makoto-kun?"

"He fucking didn't stop me so he wanted me to suck on his penis. And I loved every second of it!"

I feel like crying. I didn't think she would...then again this is Rias-san we are talking about so maybe it is to be expected that she would say things like this to Sona-san. Yumi-san hugged my arm and whispered "I will do it later" then she rested her head on my shoulder. What is she going to do later?

"...Can we just eat?"

"I've already had my milk."

Rias-san replied to Sona-san with a dirty smirk. Sona-san turns away with a disgusted face. Rias-san giggles at her and sent me a wink. She then licked her lips in an excited manner.

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, we all arrived at the pool. I went to get dressed or rather undressed in the male changing rooms. Ise-san is with me also. He is telling me about his conquest with Akeno-san.<p>

"And she let me suck on her breast!"

I don't know why he is telling me this. I could say Rias-san gave me oral this morning but I don't want people to know as it is embarrassing. Not because of the act itself or because it was Rias-san. I just find it embarrassing to talk about. I did enjoy it though.

"One day soon, I'm going to have sex with her!"

"I-I see. Then I hope you enjoy your love making with Akeno-san."

"Y-Yeah! But what about you and Buchou? Aren't you moving along in your relationship?"

"...A little but I can't speak about such things. Its embarrassing to think about."

"Because she's so insane?"

Just then the door burst open and it revealed Rias-san. Rias-san is wearing a really risque swimsuit! Hers only covers her nipples slightly! T-Then again, I do see her breasts everyday and I did lick her...down there before so... She is glaring at Ise-san with such hatred.

"You piece of shit. How dare you speak about me when I am not here? Its a good thing that I was walking by. Yet you think its ok to talk about me behind my back? Is it always ok to hurt me with your words and feelings? You bastard!"

Ise-san then started crying slightly as Rias-san moved forward. I quickly threw on my swimming trunks and ran away from that place! It is scary when Rias-san is angry! I shook my head as a shudder came on and I walked away towards the swimming pool.

As I was walking towards the swimming pool, I came across a school swimsuit dressed Koneko-chan. She looks really cute! I don't know what it is but...I haven't been able to get Koneko-chan to show me her Neko Neko parts yet. I really want to see her Nekomata form up close but I haven't had the opportunity yet.

"Hello Koneko-chan!"

I called to her. She stopped in her tracks and faced my direction.

"...Hello Mako-sensei."

I went over towards her with a spring in my step. I am happy right now! When getting to her, I go over her appearance with my eyes.

"Koneko-chan, you are looking cute today."

I couldn't see her face as she turned away but she did give a small nod. As to what the nod is for...well I have no idea.

"...Mako-sensei...I can't swim."

She suddenly said to me. Why is she telling me? I don't understand at all. But I will ask her anyway.

"Eh? You can't? Really?"

She shook her head while continuing to look away from me.

"...No, I can't swim. I never learned. Do you think you could maybe...teach me?"

She looked up at me so shyly. That's really cute. Don't look at me like that Koneko-chan. If Koneko-chan looks at me like that then I can't refuse her! Ehehe, maybe I am a lolicon after all. But...even then...uwah!

"I will teach you! As a sensei, allow me to teach you!"

"...Thank you."

So we walk to the poolside together. Once getting there, I notice Yumi-san in her swimsuit looking quite elegant. Her eyes are looking into the distance but when I made the tiniest bit of noise, she faced in my direction. Her smile became so bright that it was too bright for my eyes. She came over to me and hugged me wordlessly.

"Yumi-san...are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine. Makoto-kun, do you want to have a swim?"

"Well, I was about to help Koneko-chan learn how to swim."

I admitted. Koneko-chan and Yumi-sans eyes met and sparks went off. Ehehe, this is a little strange. I look around and notice that the girls from the student council are here.

Sona-san is sat by the pool, with her feet dangling over the side in the water. She has a cute swimsuit on and I notice that she isn't wearing her glasses. She looks quite cute. Well, Sona-san with glasses is also cute. Then there's Shinra-san who is looking at something...ooh, Ise-san has come with Rias-san following him with narrowed eyes. Is...why is Shinra-san looking at Rias-san? Or is she looking at Ise-san?

Then there's Meguri-san, Yura-san and Kusaka-san who are playing together happily. But I notice that Kusaka-san and Yura-san are looking in Ise-sans direction also. Either looking at Ise-san or Rias-san...no, it wouldn't be Rias-san. Hmmmm, maybe...well, I wouldn't know much about that.

"Ara ara. So much flesh."

Akeno-san made an entrance in a swimsuit that's like Rias-sans. Ise-san started nose bleeding at Akeno-san. Akeno-san noticing that he is nose bleeding, went over and pressed her face right against his and her breasts are pressed into his chest!

But then I hear a noise behind me. I turned and saw Asia-chan in a school swimsuit looking quite cute if I do say so myself.

"Makoto-san..."

"You look great Asia-chan!"

"Ehehe, I am glad Makoto-san thinks so. Incidentally, I don't know how to swim Makoto-san..."

"Don't worry, I can teach you also!"

"A-Also? Who else are you teaching Makoto-san?"

I point to Koneko-chan who comes up to my side. She then wrapped her arms around my waist.

"...I am going first Asia-senpai."

"I-I see...but for Koneko-chan to go first is..."

"...I am going first."

Koneko-chan then lead me to the pool. She sent a look back at Asia-chan but I couldn't really see it as I was walking towards the pool. When getting to the pool, I lower myself down.

"Here Koneko-chan. Let me help you."

"...Mako-sensei is kind."

She said as I lowered her into the pool. I grabbed her hands and helped her by telling her how to peddle her feet and how to take breaths and for how long to ideally keep your head underwater. I think that she is cute doing such things.

"Go Koneko-chan! You are doing great!"

"Puwa...I'm sorry for making you help me Mako-sensei."

"No no. Don't worry about it. Helping out a student is the thing a sensei should be doing anyway."

I said kindly and honestly. Is it me or did Koneko-chan's face turn a bright pink colour? Before I had realized it, we had reached the end of the swimming pool!

"It seems we are at the end."

I said as Koneko-chan collided with me. If from another's perspective, then it looks like we are hugging one another. I feel abit nervous at how close we are. But, I did those things this morning...is that also something to be nervous about?

"...Mako-sensei is a gentle sensei."

Koneko-chan had wrapped her arms around me tightly. Maybe she was afraid of drowning. Being embraced by Koneko-chan is a nice feeling. I had wrapped my arms around Koneko-chan by instinct.

Without even realizing it, we had spent at least two or so minutes inside the water, just hugging one another. I quickly apologized but Koneko-chan said it wasn't a bother. She then got out of the pool then I started helping Asia-chan!

...Sometime later, I had finished helping Asia-chan, I swum around with Yumi-san and now I'm relaxing by the poolside. I looked around and saw that Shinra-san and Ise-san are talking. I also notice that Akeno-san is looking on with mild jealousy. Kusaka-san and Yura-san keep sending looks that way.

Yumi-san and Asia-chan are next to me, asleep. Even Koneko-chan is near me and she is asleep also. But there's one person I am looking at who is talking too another person...yeah, the person I am referring too is of course Rias-san.

"Sona, give me your oil."

"No. Ask more nicely."

Rias-san releases a sharp breath at Sona-san. Sona-san sent a smirk that way.

"Sona, please give me your fucking oil and I wont slap you."

"No. The way you said that then..."

Rias-san got right into Sona-sans face and raised her fist!

"I said give me your oil you bitch!"

"Apezilla, get out of my face."

Sona-san put her hand up. Rias-san tried to bite her! Sona-san was able to move her hand of the way just in time! W-Whoa, just a little more and Sona-san would've had a chunk taken out of her!

"Ape! Don't try and eat me!"

"Shut your dirty fucking mouth Sona! It is shit your mouth!"

"And...you was the one who was..."

"So what!? I love Makoto-kyun and he loves me! So suck on that biatch!"

I've never heard of a biatch. Is it the same as saying bitch? Or is Rias-san maybe trying to say butch again?

"What are you, a gangster?"

"What are you, a mega sized slut?"

Ooooooooooooooooh! Rias-san! You really shouldn't say such things! Sona-san makes an upset face and pushes Rias-san in the water!

"SONAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

"Hello ape. Welcome to my domain!"

Sona-sans hands glowed...and the water in the pool also glowed!

"Ooh shit!"

Sona-san made a turning motion with her hands, which made the water turn also! Rias-san is being caught in the water! She lets out a scream as the water forms a small vortex!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SONA YOU BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTCH!"

Rias-san screamed at Sona-san who made complicated hand gestures. The water did all sorts of movements because of Sona-sans hand movements! Waves, swirling waters and other things like that!

"SONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! STOP! I'M GOING TO BE SICK!"

"Good! This will teach you not to call me names!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rias-san kept screaming but it was gargled also as she kept inhaling water. I don't believe Sona-san will kill Rias-san but she is making the waters more violent. Suddenly the water stopped and it made a hole in the middle so Rias-san was in that hole, on the pools floor.

"Sona! This isn't funny! I fucking hate you!"

"If you say so ape. Now are you going to be nice or not?"

Sona-san sent a daring smirk at Rias-san. Rias-san gathered the power of destruction in her hand and fired it at Sona-san! Sona-san used some of the water in the pool to block the attack. I must say that her water manipulation is amazing.

"Butch!"

"If you say so ape!"

Sona-san clapped her hands together, which made all the water pile on Rias-san! With a yelp from Rias-san, the water encased her. Ehehe...Rias-san looks like she is about to kill as she tries to swim to the top but Sona-san keeps using the water from reaching the top.

"Makoto-kun."

I heard a voice. It came from beside me, so I looked and saw that Yumi-san is awake and looking at me with a coy smile.

"Makoto-kun, want to get away from here and have some fun?"

"F-Fun?"

I couldn't stop myself from stuttering. Yumi-san nodded and moved up my body, she then kissed my cheek lovingly.

"The fun you and Buchou had this morning. I want to have that same kind of fun with you."

She whispered hungrily. No one else can hear us, which is thankful. She runs her hot tongue all the way from my jaw line to my earlobe where she started nibbling! I suppressed a moan so no one would hear us. Yumi-san then stands up and takes my hand. I stand up also and I'm lead away from everyone. We hold hands and walk towards the pool equipment shed.

Going inside the shed, I'm forced against the wall and she locks lips with me repeatedly! Her lips always taste good and it feels naughty doing things in here yet I feel good about doing things in here. They really are corrupting me away from God...is what I would've said not long ago but technically God doesn't exist anymore.

"Makoto-kun, do you like kissing me? Am I as good as Buchou?"

"Y-Yes. You are as good as Rias-san."

Yumi-san took a relaxing breath. She then resumed kissing me while linking hands with me with one hand and running her other hand up and down my back gently.

"Oh my, Makoto is in a make-out session with Kiba huh."

Aah! I didn't realize it because I was focused on Yumi-san until now but Xenovia-chan is in here also! Xenovia-chan is wearing a swimsuit. While it isn't as risque as Rias-sans, it is able to show off her curves quite nicely. Yumi-san broke our kiss with a growl and looked at Xenovia-chan.

"Xenovia, you are here?"

"That's right. But the outside seems noisy?"

Yumi-san rolled her eyes.

"Buchou and Kaichou are fighting again. Ise-kun is out there if you want to see him?"

"Why would I want to see Ise? Is there something with him?"

Xenovia-chan asked while coming closer. Yumi-san looked down slightly before she looked back up at Xenovia-chan.

"W-Well, I just presumed that you might want to talk with Ise-kun. Makoto-kun and I are a little busy."

By busy she means us kissing. I can also feel her breasts are being pressed against my chest quite nicely.

"A little busy? You seemed to be making out."

"Y-Yes! That's what I meant! And I would rather not have an audience when I'm kissing or d-doing other things with Makoto-kun...although if he wanted then...I would let others join in..."

Yumi-sans face flushes. Xenovia-chan comes really close and asks Yumi-san a question.

"You intend to have intercourse with Makoto, yes?"

"N-Not here! But I would be doing other things with him."

"Ah, I see. Then I shall join you."

...WHAT THE HECK DID SHE JUST SAY!? JOIN IN!? WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY JOIN IN!?

"You...want Makoto-kun?"

"If you mean want as in sexually then yes. I have for several years had sexual feelings for Makoto."

G-Geez! She tells me these things now!? F-For several years? She has had feelings for me for several years? I had no idea.

"Y-You did?"

"Ara, yes. He was our leader you know? You haven't seen him fight...well, you have. But he was a great leader and now that we both are heretics, we don't have to worry about all of the restrictions that Griselda set for me."

"Griselda-sensei?"

I spoke up. Xenovia-chan nodded with a sigh.

"Yes. I told Griselda about my feelings and desires however she told me not to act on them while belonging to the Church. It seemed I wasn't ever going to be able to express my feelings openly. But, I don't have to worry about that now."

Xenovia-chan got really close to me and pressed her boobs against my chest! Yumi-san is also pressing her chest against my chest! Two big boobed girls like these two pressing their assets against my chest is a good thing!

"Now, Makoto. We can make a child."

I did a spit take as did Yumi-san! We aren't going to be having sex in here! There's no way!

"Its alright Makoto. We can have children. Half Devil half human. That's what we will have, you know?"

"Yes, I do know. I'm not stupid. Since you reincarnated, your human dna became that of a Devil. But the base is human so conceiving a child for you should be easier than doing that with Rias-san. E-Even then, I am not having sex with you in here!"

She looked around then at Yumi-san.

"Is it because Kiba is here?"

"N-No! Because you never know who is going to come through that door Bakavia!"

"D-Don't call me Bakavia!"

Hehe, Bakavia is basically baka with Xenovia-chan's end bit of her name added on. Yumi-san then looks at Xenovia-chan slightly.

"Makoto-kun, I don't mind if Xenovia-chan gives you pleasure also. While I agree about not having sex here, but Xenovia-chan and I could suck on a certain thing."

She gave a naughty smirk. She then bent down and started kissing my chest! Yumi-san! She's really naughty! Xenovia-chan takes my hand and places it on her breast!

"Let us start Makoto, or do you prefer the term leader?"

Ooooh God. I feel like something bad is about to happen! Xenovia-chan then bent down slightly and started doing what Yumi-san is doing! She is kissing my chest like Yumi-san! These two are very erotic!

But the fun came to an end when the door was broken open! It was Rias-san with pure rage! The people with her are Sona-san, Asia-chan and Koneko-chan. Rias-san looks angry, Sona-san looks mad also. Asia-chan looks sad while I can't read Koneko-chan's expression.

"Xenovia! Yumi! You butches!"

"This kind of activity is prohibited at school."

"Ma-Makoto-san is being with these two first...b-but that's so cruel...even I said I..."

"...They are attacking already."

I feel like crying. Yumi-san stands up and hugs me. Xenovia-chan again copies what Yumi-san was doing and wrapped her arms around me.

"But Buchou was doing similar acts this morning."

"So!? That's me and you! There are different rules!"

"Well I love Makoto-kun!"

"And so do I you little bitch!"

Ooh crap! Xenovia-chan and I look to one another as Yumi-san and Rias-san have an argument about me apparently.

"I am not a little bitch, ape!"

"N-No! Don't call me an ape you slut!"

"How am I a slut!? You was the one who actually did the act without knowing her feelings. Makoto-kun and I share a special bond, do you!?"

"Yes we fucking do!"

"I meant beyond Shota and Shotacon!"

Rias-san burst out crying and tried to hug me but Yumi-san kept a tight hold of me! Rias-san glared harshly at Yumi-san then huffed and walked away but not before putting up her finger at Yumi-san who rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, I felt a familiar power so I went to investigate. It came from the school so I ran and I saw the loli girl with the long silvery hair. I got next to her and smiled.<p>

"Hello Vali-san! What are you here for?"

"Two reasons. To see the Sekiryuutei up close, to freak him out a little and to see you of course. Well, this is one of my objectives that has been completed."

"To meet the Sekiryuutei? You aren't planning to start your personal rivalry, right?"

She shook her head then grabbed my hand and pulled me close. Her hand went straight for my butt and she then slapped my butt!

"Ma-kun, it is time for us to share a night."

"Eh? You mean..."

"Yes, it is time for us to have sex. I know about you and that ape Gremory."

"H-How?"

I let the word slip out of my mouth. She smirked and poked my nose.

"I have my ways. So, if I don't act now then that ape will really take what is rightfully mine. So best be prepared because once I leave here with you, we will be connecting on a intimate level."

I blushed furiously but then I felt a presence come this way. I looked and I saw that Ise-san has made his way here. Vali-san looked at Ise-san then she rested her head against my chest.

"This is the second time we meet here, huh, Welsh Dragon, Sekiryuutei. Hyoudou Issei. Incase you didn't know, I am Vali...the Hakuryuukou."

Ise-san looked freaked out by that. Don't worry Ise-san, Vali-san wouldn't attack you like this. As Ise-san looked freaked out, I feel Xenovia-chan and Yumi-san come here quickly. The next thing I know, the swords of Durandal and holy demonic are thrusted at Vali-sans neck.

"I think it is time to let Makoto-kun go Hakuryuukou."

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou."

They both said strongly, yet I can also hear the shakiness in their voices and they are visibly shaking also.

"It's better if you stopped that. Aren't your hands shaking."

Vali-san then kissed me just to see the reaction from Yumi-san and Xenovia-chan I'm sure. They both look very unhappy right now.

"Its fine to boast. However, there's a difference between us in power. It is too great. You know, the only reason you won against Kokabiel is because you teamed up with my lover. If he hadn't of been there, then I doubt you'd be here right now."

"Vali-san, please don't be rude to my friends."

"I'm not being rude Ma-kun. I'm merely stating the truth. Now Hyoudou Issei. What rank do you think you stand at in this world?"

Ooh, she has said this to me before. I didn't really want to think about it because I know that there's lots of people stronger than I. It is obvious that there are. After all, humans are physically weaker than the other races of this world. But without hearing an answer from Ise-san, Vali-san continues.

"However, the first place is decided. Its a fixed existence."

"? Who is this about. Are you saying you're the first?

Vali-san shrugged her shoulders. I believe Great Red is the strongest maybe? I'm not entirely sure but I do know that Great Red is a very strong Dragon and perhaps the strongest. I don't have the full information on such things.

"You'll know it anyhow. However it isn't me. Ape, its better if he's raised well."

Ape...Rias-san is here? When I looked, Rias-san was standing there with an angry expression. Also standing there is Asia-chan, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san. I don't know where Sona-san and the other members of her peerage are. Maybe they are keeping the area clear incase this gets dangerous.

"Don't call me an ape! You fucking loli butch!"

"Hmph, ape. Well, I've had enough of talking to you. I am about to...have sex with Ma-kun."

Her eyes glazed over and she went forward but Vali-san blasted her with demonic power! With a cry, she went down! But, I know Vali-san wouldn't hurt Rias-san right now. Even then she didn't have to blast her with demonic power.

"Let us go Ma-kun."

Vali-san took my hand and lead me out of here. I looked back one last time to see that Rias-san is pissed like some others. I looked to Vali-san who is smiling happily. So...I'm about to lose my virginity to Vali-san?

* * *

><p><strong>And end chapter! Next chapter will be the lemon and I hoped everyone liked the lime as more will be happening in the future! Well thank you for reading! Until next time!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Seekvaira, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katarea, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem).**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome to another installment of The Small Exorcist! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**DarkPlasmaDragon; Koneko and Makoto will be getting close soon, don't worry.**

**Argorok; I might give Katarea to Makoto, but I don't know yet.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; I'm glad you think my story is fun!**

**Anime PJ; Well, that's good but it wont be all about sex hehe just sometimes.**

**Wake; Well this is the chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Guest; Ise will get a P.O.V when Makoto isn't available like Rating Games.**

**Superhobobunny; I agree with you. So, I will put Tiamat in the harem.**

**Now without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>I lost it to Vali-san!<strong>

Vali-san had dragged me away from the others. The place we had ended up at is a love hotel. I've heard of these before. It is a place where you go to perform the physical act of love. Vali-san and I had gotten a room and we went upstairs immediately to said room.

We go inside the room. It is fancy. The bed is huge and in the shape of a heart. Then there's the romantic settings like the red wallpaper and the lit candles. I believe this is romantic anyway. Vali-san got my attention by stroking my arm.

"I'll be right back. Get on the bed."

"R-Right. But where are you going?"

"To get into something more sexy."

I blushed and nodded. She went into a different room which I believe to be the bathroom. While she did that, I got onto the bed and just waited for Vali-san. While waiting for Vali-san, the only thought that went through my mind was...I'm about to lose my virginity. I am about to become a none virgin if that's a term? Is that a term? But that's not the point. If I lose it with Vali-san then...that means Vali-san and I will be connected always and we have to...yes, I would with Vali-san...

That's the only thing that can happen. Me and Vali-san being connected forever and ever! I want to be with Vali-san forever if we are about to perform the ultimate act of love.

"Ma-kun, here look."

Vali-san comes in a few minutes later. My jaw drops instantly! What she is wearing is what appears to be a silk white see through lingerie! It looks good on Vali-san! Her cute body and I can even see her cute pink nipples! Her panties...well she isn't wearing any! My member stands at attention immediately! Her body is amazingly cute!

"Do I look good?"

"Y-Yes!"

I acted hyper because she is a vision of loveliness! She is actually really beautiful right now! I can't imagine what having sex with her is going to be like! Lovely! Enchanting! Bewitching! These words entered my mind as she came across the room and sat on the bed with her lovely body on display for me.

"Vali-san...are you sure you want me...?"

"Hm, why wouldn't I?"

"W-Well, I'm just me after all."

"Well, I like the you before me very much."

She likes the me in front of her very much huh. Vali-san comes closer to me until her lips overlap with my own in a sensual kiss. This kiss is a loving kiss. I deepen the kiss by taking her by the shoulders and moving us closer.

"You don't waste time do you?"

She said between our kisses. I smiled shyly and nodded. She goes towards my shirt and starts unbuttoning it while we are making out. Her lips are small yet she's a very dominating person.

She finished unbuttoning my shirt and I discarded it to the side, not caring where it went just as long as it is away from me. Vali-san grabs my hand and puts it under her lingerie. She guided my hand to her womanhood. D-Damn, she really doesn't waste time. I slipped two fingers inside her vagina easily.

"Nhaa, it feels good~"

Vali-san released a slight moan. I start moving my fingers inside of her at a slow pace. Each moan she gave was an incentive that I need to keep going. I use my thumb to rub her clit while fingering her pussy that is getting wetter and wetter.

"Is it good Vali-san?"

"I-It is good~"

I become a little more daring and I finger her faster than before. We stop kissing, she then moves her head to my chest and starts licking all over it! H-Her tongue feels good going over my chest, but then her tongue reaches my nipple. Without warning me, she bites my nipple while twisting the other one!

"Aaaaahn~ V-Vali-san~"

I let out a groan of pleasure at her doing that action. I then move my other hand to her breast underneath her lingerie and I take that breast to start massaging it!

"Ma-kun~ So daring already~"

I pinch her nipple with my hand. My other hand is being occupied by her pussy which is tightening around my fingers. She lets continuous moans echo throughout the room.

I do this for a few minutes before she releases a large moan!

"I'm coming~"

Her vagina tightened and she released her juices all over my fingers! She panted heavily as I took my fingers out of her. I raise that hand to my lips and I start licking it clean.

"Vali-san, you really was turned on huh."

"S-Shut up."

She gave a half hearted threat. She then pushes me down on the bed gently and took off her white lingerie. She gets on top of me and smirks like the Devil she is.

"Now it is time for your turn."

I gain a confused face but she then starts trailing kisses down my chest and stomach. She lips went all the way to my pants. She looked up at me briefly, she then started undoing my pants! She unbuckles my belt and takes it off. She then takes her mouth to my pants zipper and used her teeth to unzip my pants...!

"...!"

My breath hitched in my throat as my erection was unleashed. My face turned bright red. I know what's coming next and I am exited about such things, too exited by the looks of things.

"My, quite big aren't you? Lift your hips up."

"W-Why?"

"So I can take your pants off, idiot."

It really annoys me when she calls me an idiot. But I comply with her and lift up my hips. She takes off my pants and underwear. She discards my clothes onto the floor without wasting time.

She moved her head to my erection and stared at it in awe. Then without warning, she takes my erection into her mouth! At the sudden motion, I threw my head back so it hit the pillows!

"V-Vali-san...!"

S-She's got good technique! She bobs her head up and down my manhood while she plays with my balls! She makes lewd noises and swirls her hot pink tongue all around my erection!

"Ngh...V-Vali-san..."

She looks up at me like she's in control, which is most likely true. Most of my cock is in her warm cavern, hitting the roof of her mouth however the part that isn't in her mouth is being stroked with one of her hands! While her other hand plays with my balls!

"V-Vali-saaaaan!"

Waves of pleasure go through my body! My body is in pure bliss at the actions of Vali-san! I couldn't even control my voice it was that intense! But Vali-san is also groping my butt! So even doing that, she still wants to grope my butt! W-Well, as long as she doesn't do anything weird then...

A few minutes pass and my penis started feeling too good because of her actions! Her swirling her tongue and playing with my scrotum along with using one hand to grope my butt is making me lose myself in ecstasy!

"V-Vali-san! I-I'm cumming!"

I gave that little warning then I shot my seed straight into her hot mouth! She swallows most of it but then she took her head away from my penis. I also shot once onto her face.

"Hmph, lewder than I thought you was."

She takes a finger and gently wipes the semen off her face and sucks on that finger with a lewd look. With that action, my manhood stiffened again.

"Damn, you taste sweet. I could get used to that taste."

"You better..."

I let those words slip out of my mouth. She crawls up my body and hovers her head inches away from my own with a naughty look in her eyes.

"I better huh?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Whatever you say. Now, lets go all the way. I want you to stick your thing into here."

She got off the bed and spread her pussy lips apart. I gulped down the saliva in my mouth. To actually put myself inside a girl is...no! I will do this because it is expressing love and I want to express my love for Vali-san.

I move over to her and kiss her sensually on the lips. I move over to her head is resting on the pillow. I want her to be as comfortable as possible. I kissed her lips one more time before positioning myself near her entrance.

"Vali-san...are you sure?"

"Yes, now take my virginity."

She says the most embarrassing things. But I start pushing myself inside her. She's really warm and especially tight. As I pushed in, I see Vali-san wriggling around in pleasure. I thrust myself into her deeply!

"Ngh!"

With that thrust, I took her virginity and she took mine. Blood is seeping out of her womanhood, indicating that I have in fact taken her virginity.

"Vali-san...!"

"Give me a few seconds to adjust."

I nodded at her. She wriggled her body around sensually for about a minute, then she gave me the indication to continue so I start moving in and out of her wet tight womanhood at a slow pace.

"Ngh...aah...Ma-kun..."

Vali-san moaned sweetly. She is trying to suppress her moans by biting her lip. My hips thrust a little faster as I lower my head down and capture her smaller lips with my bigger ones.

She wraps her legs around my waist and pushes me further into her pussy! She moans greatly into my mouth! I use one hand to gently massage her breast while supporting myself with my other hand!.

Her pink nipples get harder and harder as we have sex. I twist one of her nipples with my index finger and forefinger. I then break our kiss to suck on her other loli sized breast! Personally, I don't care about breast size, just as long as the girl has a good soul which I know Vali-san has...for me. She might be naughty with others but with me she's a good soul.

"Aah~ Ma-kun...aaah~ G-Go faster~"

Complying with her demands, I thrust deeper and faster into her! Her ecstasy filled voice echoes in this love room! I swirl my tongue around her nipple while groping her small sized breast with my other hand!

"Aaaah~ Ma-kuuuun~!"

She's getting more and more turned on! I shove my cock deep inside of her for several minutes! Each time I thrust inside of her, she lets out cute mewls of pleasure! She reaches her hand down my back and slaps my butt!

"Vali-san!"

I squealed in surprise! With my rocking hips and breast play, I can't last much longer! Her vagina is tightening around my cock as her face fills with pure bliss! She grabs onto my hair and forces me to kiss her then I move back to her breast to continue sucking!

"Ma-kuuuuuuuun!"

With that moan, Vali-san released her juices around my cock! When the juices mixed with my member, it made me feel good again! I-I can't last much longer!

"V-Vali-san! I-I'm going to cum! I-In or out!?"

"I-Inside me!"

"B-But what about..."

"If it was yours then I wouldn't care."

I nodded at her and thrusted and thrusted inside of her until I released my seed in her vagina! My semen filled her warm pussy and went into her womb. I laid there for at least ten seconds before pulling out of her. My semen overflowed from her.

I was about to lay down next to her but she got on the hands and knees and pointed her butt at me. She wriggled around in a cutesy manner while looking back at me with a very cute pout.

"I want it in my butt."

She said clearly to me. I had a feeling since she has a huge butt fetish. But when she said that, my meat got erect again. I get on my knees and position myself at the entrance of her butt.

I grip her hip with one hand and guide my cock into her butt with the other hand. I push inside her butt which is very tight. She's wriggling her butt around a lot as I try and force myself inside.

"Nggggggggh!"

She released this moan as I entered her butt fully! Its so tight! Her insides are squeezing my member its that tight!

"A-Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes! Just do my ass!"

I nodded at her and began thrusting into her butt wildly! Every thrust sent waves throughout my body! And Vali-san is getting wetter as I can see her pussy from my angle!

"Aaah! Oooh, aaaaah! Ma-kun's dick inside my butt is aaaah! Shit that's...aah!"

She's really responsive! So she likes it in her butt more than her womanhood huh! W-Well, her butt is also tight! I move my hips in a fast motion and I also slap her butt to see her response.

"Aaah yes! D-Do it again!"

So I start spanking her cute butt while having sex with her butt! She moans wildly and uncontrollably. I reach my hand downwards towards her pussy and start fingering her!

"Aaaah! Mmmmmmm! Ma-kun! I love you!"

She said she loved me! I gave her cute butt a slap and then I told her the same!

"V-Vali-san! I-I love you also!"

I gave her butt a few good slaps then I stopped slapping her butt and gripped that hip tightly so I can go faster and faster in and out of her butt!

Two minutes of having sex with her butt, I feel close to releasing again! Its intense this feeling I'm feeling!

"Vali-san! I'm going to cum in your butt!"

"Y-Yes!"

After several more thrusts, I came straight inside of her butt! At the same time, she also had her third orgasm! We pant together heavily as I pull out of her butt again. I collapse on the bed, and she gets next to me and cuddles me tightly.

"D-Damn..."

"D-Did you enjoy it Vali-san?"

I asked, hoping I was good. I didn't want to be bad at it. I think I was good. I certainly felt good. She kissed my lips and grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"I loved it."

"That's good. Three times I came Vali-san. Now you know what we have to do?"

She gave me a confused look.

"What are you on about? You want to do it again? If so then do my butt again."

Ehehe, I have a feeling that everytime Vali-san and I have sex, I will be having sex with her butt more than her womanhood.

"Hehe, maybe later but I need a little rest after three times. No, I was talking about us getting married."

"M-Married!?"

She spluttered a little. Why do that? Isn't that what you do after doing those kinds of actions? Well even if other people don't, I do.

"Y-Yes, married. I'm only doing those kind of things with people I intend to be with forever so of course we will have to get married."

"I see. Fine, lets get married. I don't have a problem with that."

"O-Oh, ok then!"

A thought then entered my mind. Did we just get engaged? I think we did but I want to see what Vali-san thinks just happened.

"Vali-san..."

"What?"

"Did we just get engaged?"

"I suppose so."

"I just wanted to clarify."

She kissed me once before snuggling into my chest lovingly. I wrapped an arm around her smaller frame and pulled her closer to me. So that's sex huh...I want to do it again soon. It sounds naughty and such but it was pleasurable. Not only because certain things got stimulated but because I was doing it with a girl I love very much.

With those thoughts in my mind, I closed my eyes as sleep took over me.

* * *

><p>...The next day, I had returned home. Vali-san and I had sex two more times, both times in her butt, before she went back to Azazel and I came back home. When I got back home, I notice Rias-san sat in the kitchen looking at a carton of milk with interest. Why is she looking at milk? Why doesn't she just drink it?<p>

"Rias-san..."

She looked up from the carton of milk and locked eyes with me.

"Makoto-kyun! Did you fuck Vali?"

Why does she put things like that!? I nodded at her. She gains an upset face but then becomes a little happy.

"That's fine. We will be having sex soon enough. You know, Asia and Yumi are upstairs trying to think of away for them to corner you so they can have sex with you? Incidentally, the Fallen Angel sluts came home. Kalawarner-sensei and Raynare are upstairs planning futile attempts to seduce you."

"W-What about Mittelt-san? Did she come home also?"

Rias-san nodded with a dirty smirk. She comes over and takes my hand and leads me into the living room. When I got there, I saw a red faced Sona-san with Mittelt-san beside her...Mittelt-san looks like she has been crying.

"Mittelt-san, are you ok?"

"Uwah...Makoto-sensei..."

"DID I GIVE YOU FUCKING PERMISSION TO SPEAK MITTELT!?"

"NOOOOO! I'M SORRY!"

What's going on!? Sona-san is yelling at Mittelt-san for some reason. And Mittelt-san is crying heavy tears. Rias-san from beside me is laughing to herself. What has she done to Sona-san now?

"Alright Rias-san. Why is Sona-san acting like that?"

"Ugh, I got the bitch pissed, ok? I was bored so I called Sona over here and gave her some strong sake to get her drunk without her knowing of course. Its funny Sona drunk. Its the only Sona I can get on board with."

I looked to Mittelt-san who is looking at me with pleading eyes. Don't worry Mittelt-san! I will save you, somehow!

"Sona-san..."

She looked at me and smiled so happily.

"Makoto-sensei! Its about time you got back! I was here by my lonesome and this bitch Mittelt kept trying to hurt me. You know, she's the root cause of all the problems in my life."

"...I-I don't know you that well though..."

Mittelt-san cried out. Rias-san grinned like the Cheshire cat. Sona-san took in a deep breath and glared at Mittelt-san who's tears became heavy again.

"Did I say you could fucking talk?"

"N-No..."

"Then don't fucking talk!"

"Ok!"

Wow, I don't know what to do in this situation. Sona-san stood up and came over to me and hugged me so tightly!

"Makoto-sensei, you understand don't you?"

"A-About what?"

"All of them are out to get me. That bitch Mittelt. Tsubaki who is like a shit imitation of me. That fat headed ape Rias. Everyone wants to hurt me. Its not my fault!"

She's a depressed drunk huh. She rests her head on my shoulder and cries. Mittelt-san tried to stand up but Sona-san shot her a sharp glare so she sat back down and cried to herself.

"Don't you fucking move."

"...Uwah."

This is horrible! Sona-san is drunk and she thinks the world is out to get her. She gave Mittelt-san the, I'm watching you sign then hugged me again and kept running her hands on my body.

"Makoto-sensei's sexy body."

"Oi butch! Don't fucking speak to my Shota!"

"Fuck you butch! All the time Rias, you call people butches yet you look very manly!"

Rias-san burst out crying and ran away! Mittelt-san then tried to run but with a look from Sona-san, she sat down again. Sona-san then touched my butt!

"Sexy sensei~ So smart and cute. I can see why that fat headed ape wants you to screw her brains out. So, want to screw my brains out?"

Geez! Don't say such things Sona-san! I put my hand to my forehead...then Mittelt-san ran away.

"I WANT TO LIVE!"

"I'LL FUCKING GET YOU!"

Sona-san ran after Mittelt-san who cried! I chased after them! I somehow feel like this is going to be a long day!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the chapter! And the lemon! I have decided to change around Le Fay and Seekvaira as I believe Seekvaira and Makoto will get along better plus the Rookie Four will be after Makoto, who will be an Angel soon.<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le Fay, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katarea, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem).**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Seekvaira, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg), Tiamat.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome to another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Jmwillis02; No, I never decided what to do with Aika Kiryuu.**

**Kai the Devil-Dragon Monarch; If you would like to talk then feel free to PM me and I will try and help you.**

**Anime PJ; Sona drunk should be placed on Youtube! And I'm glad you liked last chapter!**

**Frozen Shadow 95; Well Leviathans fighting does sound like a good idea so I will think about it.**

**Guest; I don't believe I will be doing Oc's but that could change.**

**Wake; Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Well on with the story as they say!**

* * *

><p><strong>The parents day mishap!<strong>

Today is an important day! Today is the day at the school where all the parents and guardians come to see their children and such. Since I'm a sensei, I have to put on a good front. I'm nervous but a good kind of nervous, you know? It makes the heart go faster and faster. But there's also another reason I'm nervous... The reason is because there's a woman sat in my living room who is also the Angel-sama Gabriel-sama! She finally came and is looking at me and Asia-chan, who is sat next to me holding my hand, with a smile!

Everyone else has gone ahead since this is to due with the Church and Heavens side of the three factions meeting. Even then, I wouldn't personally care if the girls here heard about the Heavens side. This is nerve wracking. Last time I met this woman, I passed out. Will the same happen again?

"Not passing out today Makoto-kun?"

She asked with a giggle. I don't want to be an embarrassment to the Seraph! We are already on a first name basis huh. I smiled and shook my head.

"I-I was overwhelmed last time. This time I will be fine."

"That's good! So Asia-san, Makoto-kun. Such hardships you both have faced. Being excommunicated from the Church for Asia-san and Makoto-kun following to keep his friend safe. Asia-san, it was a loss losing Twilight Healing for the Church and Makoto-kun, it was a huge loss losing the Incinerate Anthem plus a holy sword wielder for the Church also. I want to offer my deepest apologies for those actions."

Gabriel-sama bowed her head towards us. Asia-chan and I became embarrassed and shook our heads.

"P-Please don't apologize Gabriel-sama. I've met Gabriel-sama of the Seraph so that's enough for me. It is a great pleasure to meet you."

"L-Like Asia-chan said. Hearing an apology isn't necessary. And to meet Gabriel-sama is a great honour."

Gabriel-sama smiles so brightly and cutely...cutely! Ehehe, I shouldn't think such things about the Seraph Gabriel-sama.

"I am relieved that you both have such forgiving hearts. I am sure Onii-sama would say the same thing if you asked him. Anyway, the reason I came is because I would like it if Makoto-kun and Asia-san would be the representatives for the Angels also. Since both the Devils and Fallen Angels were present during the Kokabiel battle, Onii-sama felt that since you both were also apart of that battle, you both should represent the Angels during that portion of the discussion."

Asia-chan and I exchanged glances before nodding strongly.

"I-Its an honour to do such things Gabriel-sama."

"Of course we would do that Gabriel-sama. We both did originally come from the Church, and we aren't connected to any side, joining the Angels side would be the greatest pleasure."

Gabriel-sama took a relaxing breath.

"That is great! Makoto-kun, you are a holy sword wielder without a holy sword to wield, yes?"

What's with the sudden question?

"That's correct. I did wield Excalibur Blessing at one point and only for certain missions. Then I used Excalibur Destruction during the Kokabiel incident and I have wielded other Excalibur's also at different stages but as of right now, I don't have any holy swords. Why did you ask?"

"I was curious. It is a waste for a holy sword wielder to not have a holy sword to wield. But that doesn't matter right now. In the future, I might have a little present to give to you, depending on what Onii-sama thinks about it."

A present? An actual present off of Gabriel-sama!? I-I would literally be the happiest person to have such a gift from Gabriel-sama! Even if it is just a loaf of bread, if it came from Gabriel-sama then that would be the ultimate reward.

"Cool! I-I mean, that's a great gesture Gabriel-sama."

"Hehe, there's no need to be so on guard around me you know? Just be your usual selves."

We both nodded at Gabriel-sama who just keeps smiling beautifully.

"There are other details I would like to discuss at a later date. However right now is a little..."

She looked at the clock then looked at Asia-chan and I.

"Isn't it time for school?"

Asia-chan suddenly jumps up and freaks out. I'm the sensei so I can be late. Maybe that's abuse of power but it is my power to abuse.

"I-I'm going to be late!"

"Better go Asia-chan or I will give you detention."

She let out a cry and ran out of the house. I chuckled to myself. I of course was only joking. I wouldn't give her detention.

"You are a little tease."

"W-Well, Asia-chan is fun to tease. But I must be going today, as it is parents day."

"Ooh? Really?"

"Y-Yes, that's right. Since I'm a sensei, I have to put on a good impression for the parents and show them that despite my age, I am actually a really good sensei."

Gabriel-sama clapped her hands together.

"I am sure you are! You are very smart after all!"

"T-To be praised by Gabriel-sama is a joyous occasion."

"Erm...is it fine if I watch you teach?"

I became shocked at the sudden request. She wants to watch me teach? I wonder why?

"I-I don't personally mind and the three factions are trying to achieve peace so what better way than to start now? Maybe you could support Asia-chan also..."

"Supporting Asia-san? Like give encouragement?"

I became a little shy and nodded with that same shyness.

"Y-Yes, that. I was thinking something like that. While I of course always support Asia-chan, it would be nice if others did also."

"You really care for Asia-san, don't you? But, that's a question that has been answered before, hasn't it? You gave up everything in your life for Asia-san. I would call you an Angel for such things."

"M-Me an Angel?"

To be called an Angel from an actual Angel is...indescribable.

"Thank you very much!"

"Not a problem!"

I love her energy at least. It is vast. But then I stand up and gather my things.

"We best be leaving Gabriel-sama."

"Ok Makoto-kun!"

So with that, we leave the house together. On the way to school, I and Gabriel-sama talked about the factions meeting and the likes. It was a really nice thing to speak to Gabriel-sama normally. I never thought I would but here I am, speaking and laughing with Gabriel-sama like the world is normal which is it. Well, as normal as it can be.

* * *

><p>Once getting to school, I lead Gabriel-sama to my personal classroom. It seems that students and parents alike have already started to gather. I find this nerve wracking to say the least. I've never done something like this before. But I will push forward strongly!<p>

I went to the front of the class. According to the head teacher, we all should be making models out of clay for all second years no matter the class so that's what I will do! I had prepared this just yesterday so this should be good!

I hand out the clay to everyone in the class. I see Ise-san and his parents. Xenovia-chan, Raynare-san and Asia-chan are also here. When going past Xenovia-chan, I told her that Gabriel-sama is at the back of the class. She looked and almost fainted herself but kept herself together which I had to mentally congratulate her for. I fainted the first time I met her.

After handing out the clay, I went to the front of the class.

"Hello and good day today! Parents and students alike! Today, we will be making things out of the clay I had just handed out. Making an animal is fine. Making a person is fine. Even making a house is fine. Whatever image comes to mind. Try and shape the clay to whatever you are imagining in your head. Try and make it come to life!"

I smiled brightly and so did my students! Even if I'm young, I would like to think that I am able to teach a class like this to the best of my ability! W-Well, this isn't a conventional lesson as everyone in the second year has to do this but even things like this, I will put my all into it!

I looked around at everyone.

"Stay in shape clay!"

Xenovia-chan threatened with a raised fist. What I believe she is trying to make is a squirrel. I seriously hope she doesn't go mental and is just making it so she can destroy it later on.

"I-Its difficult!"

"Go Asia-san! I know you can do it!"

Asia-chan is going at a nice pace at making what appears to be a bunny rabbit and Gabriel-sama is giving support. I find that really sweet. She is doing such things like that for me and Asia-chan. W-Well, that's also good.

"Hmmmm, if I twist this here and bend this into this shape..."

Raynare-san muttered to herself. I looked and saw that she was doing a crow. W-Wow, that's really amazing. Such attention to detail. I believe I've just found a hidden talent in Raynare-san that I didn't know existed before. I went over and looked with interest.

"Is something wrong sensei?"

"No, nothing at all. I am just really impressed Raynare-san. Have you ever thought about joining the arts and crafts club in school?"

She tilts her head to the side in a cute manner.

"Me? Arts and crafts club?"

"Yes, this is a fine piece of work. I'm really impressed. I believe you should join that club or at least think about it."

"I-I see. Then...when this is finished...maybe you could have it? That is, if you want?"

"Really? Thank you very much!"

Raynare-san blushed and smiled shyly. I returned her smile then I went to check on everyone else. I looked towards Ise-san and noticed that he has made a clay model of Akeno-san. While I think it is a little inappropriate for class, I believe he did a good job.

"Ise-san..."

"N-No! Sensei! Its not what you think..."

"Hm? I was just going to say that the model of Akeno-san is well made. You have my praise."

"Ah! Thank you very much!"

I smiled...but then the students, males that is, looked at the model that Ise-san has made. Before I had realized it, everyone was trying to buy the model of Akeno-san however Ise-san decided to keep it in the end. I think the amount people were willing to pay was high. Well, Akeno-san is very popular in this school so why not?

...At lunch time, I had come across Kalawarner-san outside at the vending machine. So I got a drink with her while having a talk with her. Gabriel-sama has gone to look around the school with Asia-chan and Xenovia-chan. I have no idea where Ise-san and Raynare-san are.

"So, Makoto. How did your class go this morning?"

"Well, I can't really complain. All the students did their very best. How about you?"

She made an annoyed face.

"The ape and Sona had an argument again. I had to stop them before they fought for real. But I did see Sirzechs-sama and Rias' Otou-sama. Ooh, I also saw Grayfia-san."

"I-I see. W-Well, it isn't so surprising that they are here now."

"Yeah. The ape got all embarrassed when her Otou-sama spoke to me. Ooh, I believe we should go on a breakfast date tomorrow morning."

...Eh? Did she just ask me out on a date?

"A-A breakfast date?"

"Yes. Everyone is going to be busy until at least after the conference and between the training and meeting stuff, we don't have any time to spend together. So I want to go on a breakfast date since that's the only time you'll be available."

"Y-You have thought that through huh. Ok Kalawarner-san, lets go on a breakfast date tomorrow morning!"

She kissed my cheek and hugged me into her bust. She patted my head lovingly.

"So cute. So, how was losing it to the Hakuryuukou?"

"I-I...well that is..."

"That good huh. And she was only a loli. Wait until you experience a mature sophisticated woman. And I'm not talking about that ape either."

Kalawarner-san caressed my cheek with her hand while she pinched my butt! Why does everyone go for my butt!? Kalawarner-san then started kissing my neck in a rough manner! D-Don't do such things publicly!

"Makoto-kun...Kalawarner-sensei!"

I heard this cute voice. I looked and saw that Yumi-san doesn't look that happy. Kalawarner-san gave one final kiss to my neck then faced Yumi-san.

"Ara Kiba. What do you want?"

"A...A student from your class needs you. I believe it is Hasegawa-san. She said that she needs Kalawarner-sensei's opinion on her project."

Kalawarner-san sighed heavily and nodded.

"A sensei's work is never done. Let us continue later Makoto."

Kalawarner-san sent me a naughty wink then she went right out of here. Yumi-san comes close and hugs me.

"You really are affectionate Yumi-san."

"That's because Makoto-kun is cuddly. And I wanted to do this."

She connected our lips in a loving kiss! I-I don't mind when we are out of school or at home or when no one is around at school but when people are walking past...good thing I am Yumi-sans age. It doesn't look weird for us to do such things. Yumi-san broke our kiss a minute later and rested her head on my shoulder.

"That was good Makoto-kun. Makoto-kun, do you have a girlfriend? Like that ape...I mean Buchou? Or Vali?"

"W-Well...I'm not dating anyone I think..."

I said with little confidence. I don't think I am with anyone...well, Vali-san and I are going to be together always so...I think I am dating Vali-san? Well, our relationship is complicated but we are together at least.

"I see. That's good because...ehehe, well..."

As she was about to say something, someone came running at us in a fast pace. It was Asia-chan. She got close and hugged me around my neck!

"Makoto-san! It is terrible! G-Gabriel-sama and a magical girl are f-fighting!"

Yumi-san and I shared a look before Asia-chan lead to us this fight. A magical girl...no, it wouldn't be...her would it? Is she here? We ran door a corridor and somehow ended up at the gym where I see a cowering Gabriel-sama and...Serafall-sama! She's pointing at Gabriel-sama with a pissed off expression. Xenovia-chan is standing right next to Gabriel-sama trying and failing to stop the argument.

* * *

><p>"Why are you here anyway Gabs!?"<p>

Who's Gabs? I tilted my head to the side as see Mittelt-san come in and hold my arm. Asia-chan holds my other arm while Yumi-san gets behind me and pushes her boobs into my back!

"I-I wanted to see the school Serafall-san."

"Of course you did. You are actually evil, aren't you Gabs? Here to..."

Serafall-sama looked in our direction and gained a huge grin.

"Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

She rushed me and tackled me to the floor! Good thing Yumi-san moved just in time or she would've been caught up in this! Serafall-sama clings to my shirt and sobs into my chest!

"Ma-tan! Gabs here is trying to hurt me!"

"Who is Gabs?"

"Gabriel of course. That bitch. You know, she has sent me threatening letters lately. Saying horrible things like "I'm going to get you during the meeting! I'm going to kill you and cremate you so not even an ash of your corpse is left!" And she keeps sending me selfies of herself and various pictures of me with my eyes cut out or my boobs cut out. I-I'm really afraid of what she is capable of."

"What? I-I haven't done any of those things! I don't even know what a selfie is!"

Gabriel-sama defended but Serafall-sama just hugged me, as if she's in danger. I stood up with Serafall-sama and she just hugged me while looking at Gabriel-sama.

"You lie all the time! Why are you here again!?"

"I-I came to see Makoto-kun in school to teach..."

"Ooh I see! You are trying to steal Ma-tan away from me huh!? Well good luck with that! He's my cuddly friend! And he's cute. Cuter than everyone else. And you smell bad, like wet dog."

Hearing Serafall-sama's words, Gabriel-sama is reduced to tears. Serafall-sama smirks as if she is victorious. Ignoring Gabriel-sama who is crying her eyes out, she faced me cutely.

"I've missed Ma-tans body. Has Ma-tan missed me?"

"Eh? Y-Yes, I've missed Serafall-sama..."

She puts a finger to my lips to stop me. She trails the outline of my lips then runs that finger to my chin and tilts it upwards.

"What did you call me?"

"Serafall-sama?"

"Well, I don't know why you called me that. I've said before that you call me Sera-tan. If you don't then I will have to repeatedly spank your cute butt with my hand."

She sounds so serious! So, if I don't call her Sera-tan then she is going to spank me!?

"Sera-tan..."

"That's a good boy! Say, know where Sona-chan is!? I was looking for her! Can you believe that she didn't tell me about today!? I was tempted to attack Gabriel and it seems she came here anyway. I guess she wants to settle our rivalry."

"I don't know what you are talking about! W-We have a rivalry!?"

"Yes we do you stupid...ugh, don't make me degrade myself by answering you."

Sera-tan then licked my cheek while looking at Gabriel-sama! I-Is it me or do girls do this to me so they can make someone jealous? Like whenever Sona-san and Rias-san are with me, Rias-san will make-out with me just to see her reaction. And the same could be said for other girls like Yumi-san who does it to see Rias-sans reaction.

"Hmmmmmm, Ma-tan~ Keep me safe from Gabriel~"

"B-But..."

"What Gabriel!? Going to try and take Ma-tan away from me now!?"

Gabriel-sama let out a few hiccups, trying to dry her eyes. So this is the rivalry huh. It seems to me that Sera-tan is like trying to control Gabriel-sama by her words.

"I-I actually have things to discuss with Makoto-kun..."

"What? Going to seduce my cutest Ma-tan now? Well, I wont let you because I will be keeping a tight grip of him. So, the chances of you getting close is minimal at best. Unless you want to go through me."

Ehehe, did the air just get colder? But as I was thinking that, I notice two males with a female come in. The two males are...well, I know Sirzechs-sama and the other male looks to be an older version of Sirzechs-sama. So, that's his Otou-sama? I believe I saw him when I rescued Rias-san that time. The female is of course Grayfia-san.

"Ara Sirzechs-chan, Oji-chan and Grayfia-chan."

"Aah, Serafall. I see you've found Makoto-kun?"

"I have! But I found something else...Gabriel."

Sera-tan shot Gabriel-sama a look before nuzzling my neck. For some reason, Gabriel-sama doesn't look happy, but upset? Is she upset? Please don't be upset Gabriel-sama! Sirzechs-sama and Rias-sans Otou-sama then got into a conversation with Gabriel-sama. I couldn't catch much of the conversation as Sera-tan kept touching me all over.

Then, I felt something else touch my butt discreetly...it was Grayfia-san! D-Damn, she's really fast, isn't she? I'm getting molested by Sera-tan and Grayfia-san! Isn't that what this is!? Two older women are touching me all over...n-not that I mind but still...

"MITTELT!"

Uwah! What was that scream!? I looked to Mittelt-san who cried. The door is then violently flung open! When I looked it was Sona-san and Rias-san! Sona-san looks angry for some reason and has a red face...ooh no. Not again. Rias-san flashed me a peace sign.

"Mittelt, get here now!"

Mittelt-san ran to Sona-sans side. However, I can see that she is frightened out her mind.

"Ara, what's wrong with Sona-chan?"

Sera-tan mused to herself. You don't want to know Sera-tan, trust me. Sona-san is a very violent drunk.

"Y-Yes Sona-Kaichou?"

"Go and get me a Milky way Mittelt."

Mittelt-san nodded so fast but as she was about to leave, Sona-san placed a hand on Mittelt-sans shoulder and pointed at her with the other hand.

"You better be less than two minutes or I will come after you."

That sounded really dark then. Is she going to kill Mittelt-san if she doesn't get her Milky way?

"O-Ok! I-I will get you a Milky way!"

With teary eyes, Mittelt-san ran away! Rias-san came over and tried to hug me but Sera-tan pushed her away while looking at Sona-san with a questioning look.

"Sona-chan, found you?"

Sera-tan went over to Sona-san who looked at her before she put her hands on the back of her head and started doing pelvic thrusts with a grin! W-Whats that about!?

"Oooooooh~! Sona-chan is dancing huh!? Let me join you!"

Sera-tan then started doing the same thing as Sona-san! I let a giggle pass through my lips, then Rias-san came close.

"Isn't this Sona better? This Sona is awesome. Why can't Sona be like this all the time?"

"You gave her alcohol again, didn't you?"

I deadpanned. Rias-san nodded happily.

"Yes I did. This Sona is like awesome. She's actually someone I would like to be friends with. Look at her go."

I can see her! She's going really fast with her hip thrusts! Sera-tan just looks happy and continues to do it also! Everyone else has complicated expressions. Sona-san then looked at me.

"Face down, ass up~ That's the way I want to be fucked~"

Oooh my God! Rias-san laughed so hard beside me!

"You really need to stop getting Sona-san drunk."

"Ooh Makoto-kyun, I don't. Sona is great like this. She's even happier, most likely."

A minute later, Mittelt-san comes back...

"I-I..."

Mittelt-san handed something to Sona-san. Sona-san looks disappointed in Mittelt-san. She shook the chocolate bar in Mittelt-sans face.

"What is this Mittelt?"

"A-A Mars bar?"

"Yes a Mars bar. Since when did I say that I wanted a Mars bar? I thought I asked for a Milky way? Does this look like a Milky way to you!?"

Mittelt-san jumped back and shook her head horizontally.

"T-They were out of Milky ways..."

Sona-sans face turned downwards in anger...oooh no.

"Out of Milky ways?"

"Y-Yes. I-I thought that a Mars bar..."

Sona-san threw the Mars bar and it hit someone! When I looked, it was Genshirou-san! It hit him square in the middle of his forehead and he fell to the ground with swirls for eyes!

"Well you thought wrong! I don't want a Mars bar, I want a Milky way! You have five minutes Mittelt. If I don't have a Milky way within those five minutes then you'll know about it."

Mittelt-san ran away again, to most likely get a Milky way. Sera-tan then tried to hug Sona-san but she pushed her off.

"Sona-chan? What's wrong with you?"

"All the time Onii-sama."

Did she just call her Onii-sama instead of Onee-sama?

"Onii-sama?"

"Don't call me Onii-sama Onee-sama you butch!"

What is it with the insult butch? Everyone around here seems to use it.

"Ara Sona-chan! You can't call me a butch!"

"I can and will! You are after Makoto-sensei, aren't you!? It isn't enough that the fat ape wants him but also for Onee-sama! At this rate, I will be left in the dust. Well that's it!"

Sona-san stormed over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck!

"I'm not letting you go now! I'm never ever ever ever letting you go, ever!"

How many times does she say ever? Sera-tan comes over and hugs me from behind! I'm caught between two sisters!

"Onee-sama!?"

"Ara Sona-chan is jealous~ Don't worry, I will share Ma-tan with you~ Not Gabriel however~"

Shooting a look at Gabriel-sama, she becomes upset again and pouts adorably. That day, lots of things went flying around.

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, I had returned home and went straight to bed. The day was very hard. Everyone was like going crazy. Sera-tan and Sona-san kept trying to do ecchi things to me but was stopped by Rias-san and Grayfia-san. And everyone was going insane!<p>

I had talked with Gabriel-sama a little more before she returned to Heaven to prepare for the factions meeting. Mittelt-san got a Milky way for Sona-san just time...ehehe, that was a disaster averted.

I go up the stairs but when going in my room...

"Makoto-sama has come."

I looked and saw Grayfia-san is in my bed in her bra and panties! Grayfia-san has a glamorous body to say the least!

"Ma-tan is back!"

Aaah! Sera-tan is also here! Yet, she's only in panties, showing me her nicely shaped breasts! Two beautiful older women are in my bed! Sera-tan jumps off the bed and rushes me into a hug!

"Ma-taaaan! I need you to help me get away from Gabriel! So, lets share a bed together!"

"E-Erm..."

Grayfia-san also got off the bed and took off her bra to reveal her boobs! She then came over to me and linked arms with one of my arm! Sera-tan then started unbuttoning my shirt! Grayfia-san then unzipped my pants and they dropped to the floor!

After taking off my shirt and pants, those two force me onto the bed and get on both sides of me. I'm caught between two beauties! Every guys dream right now. Both have snuggled up to me tightly. I wonder where the other girls are? Maybe these two have warded them off.

"Good night cute Ma-tan~"

"Good night Makoto-sama."

"G-Good night Sera-tan, Grayfia-san."

They both kissed my cheek and again snuggled up to me while having wrapped their arms around mine tightly. Now, the day isn't so bad after all. I could get used to beautiful women doing this to me.

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter! Next chapter, Gasper comes back in and everyone knows how adorably cute she can be! Well thank you for reading as always!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le Fay, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katarea, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem).**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Seekvaira, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg), Tiamat.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Gasper the lovable Vampire!**

I wake up to find that Sera-tan and Grayfia-san are still here, asleep. They both look cute when they are asleep.

"...Ma-tan...magical boy...hmmmm hehe..."

It sounds like Sera-tan is dreaming about me! She is wriggling her body around while she is sleeping.

"...Makoto-sama's...Shota body...punish..."

It sounded like Grayfia-san was also dreaming about me and she said punish? Does she want me to punish her? Does she want to punish me? Erm...I don't know what to say to that. I just lay here with the two beautiful women. This is amazing.

My door opens though soon afterwards. When I looked, I saw that Kalawarner-san is stood there looking quite beautifully dressed...oooh right! Our breakfast date! Ehehe, must still be waking up. Nearly forgot. How could I forget?

"Makoto...get dressed so we can go."

"Ah, yes. I will be right with you."

She gave a nod and left the room. As I was about to get up, I hand stopped me, it was Grayfia-san.

"Where are you going Makoto-sama?"

"Erm...I'm going on a breakfast date with Kalawarner-san."

I replied honestly. Grayfia-san let out a sigh then placed a kiss on my cheek. Grayfia-san then tilted my head her way and started making out with me! Grayfia-san is actually making out with me right now!

"Makoto-sama, lets go on a date in the future also."

She broke the kiss and said this, then resumed kissing me again! I know Grayfia-san isn't drunk right now so she must want to kiss me! Grayfia-san takes my hand softly in hers and places it on her breast...! D-Does she want me to play with her breast?

"Go ahead Makoto-sama. I would love it if you played with my breast."

To gain permission is fine then! I started massaging her breast while making out with her. I fondled her chest for a minute or so before we had to stop. Grayfia-san stood up, giving me a perfect shot of her butt, even if she has panties on. She then started getting dressed into her maid outfit. I was about to get out of bed when I'm pinned to said bed by a beautiful girl!

"Ara Ma-tan. Making out with Grayfia-chan so early in the morning. How lewd of you. Does Grayfia-chan have you under her spell? She's such a naughty girl when a Shota is involved huh."

"Are you perhaps suggesting that I am a shotacon?"

Grayfia-san asked with a sigh. It is obvious that she is, even to me. Grayfia-san said when she was drunk that she wanted a Shota. Sera-tan deadpanned her.

"Of course you are Grayfia-chan! You have always been a shotacon! That's why you made out with Ma-tan~ He's like the ultimate Shota!"

Grayfia-sans face flushed as she finished getting dressed.

"What my preferences are and aren't are my business. If I am a shotacon then that's my business, isn't it?"

"Perhaps~ But there's nothing wrong with being a shotacon~ Even I find Shota's to be adorable! Just look at Ma-tan~ His small body and this blonde hair with cute green eyes. He's the picture of cuteness! And then you look at other guys. No one is as cute as Ma-tan!"

"Even for me he's cute. That's why, myself and Makoto-sama will be going on a date in the future."

"A date huh. Well, Ma-tan! We will just have to go on a date also! Me and you going around being totally awesome like we are and then you'll become my servant via Evil Pieces..."

"I-I don't want to be a Devil though."

I interrupted her. She pouts sadly and hugs me tightly.

"Pretty please! You know, I would love it if you became my servant! I wouldn't treat you as a servant, but as a cute lover boy!"

"E-Even then..."

"Muu! Its Gabriel, isn't it!? She's taking Ma-tan away from me! Uuuuuuuu! Gabriel! I'm going to get you for trying to take my Shota away from me! Look out Gabs!"

I'm going to ask about that.

"Sera-tan, why do you call Gabriel-sama Gabs? Does it mean something?"

Sera-tan smirked like the Devil she is.

"Ara yes. Gabs means great at being stupid."

"T-That's not nice..."

"But she is! She really is great at being stupid! She keeps threatening me! Keeps trying to hurt me! Ugh! I'm going to plan out my assassination of Gabriel!"

Sera-tan jumped up, got dressed and ran out of my room! Is she really going to assassinate Gabriel-sama!? I turned to Grayfia-san who has activated a magic circle.

"Grayfia-san...is Serafall-sama going to hurt Gabriel-sama?"

"No. Serafall-sama's rivalry with Gabriel-sama is childish at best. I wouldn't worry about it Makoto-sama. Now I must leave to help Sirzechs-sama with the meeting preparations. Oh yes. Gasper Vladi will be unsealed today."

"Aah Gasper-chan! That's good! I can't wait to see Gasper-chan again~"

Grayfia-san looked surprised.

"You know Gasper-sama on a personal level?"

"W-Well, yes. We've met before years ago. Its a long story but the short version is that I went on a mission to kill a Vampire but I ended up saving that Vampire from Vampire hunters. That Vampire was Gasper-chan but it seems Vampire hunters found her in the end. Well, I'm glad she is being released. If she wants, she can live here with me."

"I see. Then I must go. Goodbye Makoto-sama."

"Y-Yes! Goodbye Grayfia-san!"

With a wave, Grayfia-san disappears. I then start getting dressed for the day. Since this is a breakfast date, I presume that we'll be going straight to school so I will get dressed in my usual suit. Once ready, I head downstairs.

Once downstairs, I see Kalawarner-san waiting for me in the living room. She looks quite beautiful today. What she is wearing looks like a red mini dress while matching heels. I feel underdressed now. I went to Kalawarner-san.

"I-I'm ready Kalawarner-san."

"Ah, that's good. Lets go before everyone else gets up."

I nodded dumbly while staring at her body. It wasn't intentional but her body is quite beautiful to say the least. She is definitely a mature woman. She has a nice figure and her oppai are quite huge also. My face heated up when I was looking at her body.

"Ma...Makoto. Is something the matter?"

"Ah! N-No! Nothing is wrong! Kalawarner-san has a lovely body! That's all!"

"Fufufu, you are cute. Coming out with it like that. Hmph, I wouldn't let most guys say that to me...however you aren't most guys."

She linked arms with me and we left for our date! We walked to a cafe in mostly silence from me. I couldn't form that many words as she was looking really good. We got to the cafe and ordered breakfast without incident.

* * *

><p>"So Kalawarner-san. Tell me about yourself."<p>

"Eh? Like what? My life?"

"Y-Yes. Please tell me."

"Alright. It isn't that interesting but I will tell you about it."

I smiled as she started telling me about her life.

"I've been following Azazel-sama for most of my life. I followed his orders, even if they were abit extreme. This might shock you but I've always wanted to be a sensei. It is my life's dream. To be able to pass on my knowledge to the next generation. But there's one thing I've wanted more than anything in my life. You know what that is?"

"Erm...I'm sorry I don't know."

I admitted to her. But she's always wanted to be a sensei huh. I can kind of relate. Even like this, I like passing on knowledge to others. And Kalawarner-san seems to be the same as me.

"A baby. I've always wanted a child, you know? I've seen other people with families and it was a beautiful thing. I wouldn't really care about what sex the baby was, but I obviously haven't found someone to have a child with."

"W-What about Azazel?"

She scoffed at the idea. Was it a bad suggestion?

"Azazel-sama? No, he was Raynare's love. He didn't return her affections but she did have a massive crush on him for awhile. No, I've never been interested in the leaders like that. I only have the greatest respect for Azazel-sama but that's where it ends. My child will be strong and cute. That's my single wish."

"If...its about strength then what about Ise-san? He has Ddraig-san in his body. If Ise-san was to have children, they might inherit the aura of the Dragon Ddraig and maybe even a power...perhaps."

"Ise? What you said is most likely correct, I just don't feel like that for Ise. He's...well, he's a pervert. While I like my man to be a little perverted, I just don't want them that perverted. A little pervy is fine but that level of perverseness is...no."

"S-So if not Ise-san or Azazel then..."

Kalawarner-san took my hand and smiled cutely.

"Well, if its not those two then who's left?"

"Erm...Genshirou-san?"

Kalawarner-san sighed at me. Uwah! What have I done now!? She moved her seat closer to mine.

"Not Saji. Not Ise. And not Azazel-sama. Who else is left? Don't say Sirzechs-sama either."

"...M-Me?"

I hesitatingly said. Kalawarner-sans face turned upwards in happiness.

"Ding ding, we have a winner. Wasn't it obvious before? You sparred our lives back then. Even though Raynare went mental and tried to kill you, you didn't kill her. You defended us from the ape when she tried to kill us. You are just a very good person and powerful as well, despite not reaching Balance Breaker. So my choice is you. Out of the males you've said, I choose you."

S-She chooses me...to be her what?

"What do you want me to be?"

"The Otou-sama of our children of course. I don't really care that you are human. I'm grateful to you for a lot of things."

Just then, the food came so we thanked the waiter for the food and we started eating. My thoughts were drawn to what she said. She wants me to be the Otou-sama to her children. What an idea. To be honest, it isn't like I haven't thought about it before. But to actually have children is...well, maybe one day.

"Makoto. Have you always been a good person?"

"Yes, I have been. I haven't done anything bad if that's what you mean."

"It is. So never thought about taking a walk on the dark side?"

I shook my head at her.

"I've never thought about doing such things. If I wanted to then I would go around and start burning things down. Hey, I have the Longinus for it. I'd be a little arsonist with my Sacred Gear."

"Hahaha. Well that's what you were born with after all."

"Hehe! Yup! I certainly was born with it. Say Kalawarner-san. Are you having fun? I know this is only a breakfast date but is this fun for you?"

"It is fun for me. You know, I've never thanked you for training me on how to fight, have I?"

I waved my hand in front of my face.

"You don't need to thank me for anything. I am happy to help you Kalawarner-san."

"Yes, I see that because that's who you are after all. But even then, you didn't have to. I've gotten stronger than I could've on my own."

"That's not true Kalawarner-san. Its all down to hard effort. Even without me, you could've still become this strong on your own. And you can always get stronger and stronger."

I say with a smiley face. I don't credit. I never did. All I want is for them to be happy. Raynare-san, Mittelt-san and of course Kalawarner-san. They are good girls and I know they can become strong if they train. They have potential but before meeting me, I suspect that they didn't do much in the way of training. But since they have started training, they have come up in leaps and bounds.

"Hmmm, I suppose that is true. Even then, I am grateful. You know, Azazel-sama once told me that if you put your mind to it, then you can accomplish anything."

"Yes that's true. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. I was told that when I was younger by Griselda-sensei. She always told me that when I trained under her. I guess Azazel is wise for saying that to you."

"Azazel-sama is wise, but he's obsessed with Sacred Gears. I wouldn't be shocked if he was to become obsessed with the Gremory group. Two Sacred Gear uses on the time."

Well three but you don't know about Gasper-chan yet. Her Sacred Gear is like cheating. Freezing people in time. Yeah, I wish I could do that. But then again, I can burn people with holy flames.

"Yes. A Longinus inside Ise-san and the holy demonic swords of Yumi-san. Such strange phenomenon's that occur within that group. Then again, it is said that if you are close to the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou then you go through irregular growths with your powers. So if I stay close to Ise-san and Vali-san, then maybe I can awaken Balance Breaker one day! Or maybe even a sub-species!"

"About that, why haven't you attained Balance Breaker?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I don't really know the full reason but I believe it is due to me not being in a life threatening position or maybe I haven't tried hard enough?

"I don't know. I guess the need hasn't ever come for me to attain such power. I've always been able to handle myself without the Balance Breaker. I don't know if that's lucky or a curse."

I gave a half hearted laugh.

"Well, I wouldn't be discouraged about it. Even without it, you've proven that you are strong and capable."

I smiled at her and she did the same. She then pushed her lips to mine. The kiss wasn't a sensual one, but it was a nice kiss. It was a kiss that said I like you a lot. I don't know if it said I love you but it was at least like you a lot.

For the rest of this breakfast date, we talked about various things. I believe that we got closer and found out things about one another.

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, everyone had gathered at the room Gasper-chan lives in. Well, not the Fallen Angels as they wanted to go shopping but promised to come by later. Asia-chan is with me and of course the Rias-san peerage. With Gasper-chan about to be free, we can catch up properly. And if its about controlling her power then I can try and help with that. Whenever she's with me, she's pretty calm. Even Rias-san commented that last time.<p>

"I-Is the person a hikikomori?"

Ise-san asked. Rias-san sighed at him heavily.

"Don't speak to me."

"Ara ape. What's wrong with you?"

Akeno-san asked. Rias-san sighed again.

"Fucking Kalawarner-sensei went on a fucking date with Makoto-kyun when I have only sucked his penis! His sperm tasted like rainbows!"

Geez! Isn't that more intimate than a date!? Everyone has complicated expressions. Asia-chan is nearly passing out, Ise-san is giving me the thumps up for some reason and Yumi-san and Koneko-chan don't look happy.

"Ignoring the ape, the kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants."

"Don't call me an ape Akeno! And fuck you butch!"

Akeno-san sighed at Rias-san who shook her fist back at her.

"Anyway, she does it through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, its a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new Devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank."

Wow, go Gasper-chan I guess.

"Now I'm going to open this fucking door."

Rias-san pushed the door open and when she did...

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Fuck sake."

Rias-san went in with Akeno-san.

"Oi. You can come out now. Don't make me repeat myself because I'm in a bad mood."

"Whenever is she in a good one?"

Ise-san whispered to me, I had to hold back a laugh. Rias-san then appeared at the doorway and shook her fist at Ise-san. Damn, she's got good hearing.

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

I then went into the room while Rias-san kept shaking her fist at Ise-san. I looked around the room for Gasper-chan. She might calm down if she sees me. I looked and then I saw Gasper-chan shaking. I went over and kneeled down.

"Ara Gasper-chan. What's wrong all of a sudden? You can come out now."

She looked at me and stopped shaking instantly. She then jumped into my arms and snuggled into my chest lovingly. I turned around and placed Gasper-chan on my lap while I sat on the floor. She seems calm enough now. Her head is on my chest.

"...Gya-chan is my new rival..."

Koneko-chan muttered something darkly. She then came over and pushed Gasper-chan aside and claimed my lap as her own!

"Koneko-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I was sitting theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!"

"...My seat. ...I wont sacrifice it."

"B-Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! I-I want to sit theeeeeeeeeeeeeeere alsoooooooo!"

"...Don't scream at me good-for-nothing-Vampire."

Oooh that was cruel. Gasper-chan screamed and then everything became white.

...Huh? What happened? Did Gasper-chan just use her Sacred Gear? I remember seeing it once. Freezing time but I've never had it used on me before. I looked around and didn't see anything...Koneko-chan isn't on my lap anymore! The person there was Gasper-chan who is smiling away. Where the heck is Koneko-chan?

"...Umph..."

I heard this noise behind me...I see Koneko-chan sat in the coffin! I didn't know she could move things when frozen...or maybe she...ugh. I don't know what happened. Koneko-chan stood up and glared at Gasper-chan.

"...How did you just control it like that?"

"I-I wont give up Mako-kuuuuuuuuun! He's mine! T-That alone h-helped meeeeeeeeeee!"

So if its for me, she can control her Sacred Gear? Or at least have enough control to do something like that? Koneko-chan growled and sat on my left leg while pushing Gasper-chan to the right one.

"...Compromise is best for now."

"Y-Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"

"...But don't forget that I'm head loli."

"B-But..."

Koneko-chan shot Gasper-chan a glare which made her nod. I don't know what just happened but they've agreed on something. Gasper-chan then hugged me as I hear Rias-san explain about Gasper-chan's Sacred Gear.

"Forbidden Balor View?"

"Yes. That's the name of the Sacred Gear Gasper possesses. It's very powerful."

"To stop time, isn't that close to breaking the rules?"

"If you want to go there then what about your butch Sacred Gear? Or that butch Vali's? Or Makoto-kyun's? All of them are rule breakers."

"However, you sure were able to make a girl with such a powerful gear into your servant, Buchou. Not to mention, to be able to do it with just one piece."

Rias-san sighed heavily and summoned a book to give to Ise-san. I already know how she must've done it.

"You used a mutation piece, right Rias-san?"

Rias-san nodded at me while narrowing her eyes at the loli's on my lap.

"Yes. I used a mutation piece. Well, Gasper WAS worth it. NOW however is a different story if she intends to take away MY Shota. Is that your plan loli's!? Going to take MY Shota away from ME!?"

Koneko-chan just gave an emotionless stare. Gasper-chan whimpered and snuggled into my chest again. Rias-san can be scary when she's acting scary.

They all then started talking about Gasper-chan's family and such. I already know it because I've met her before and we talked for awhile. While they talk about Gasper-chan, I talk to the girl herself.

"Gasper-chan, you are free now you know? You don't have to live here anymore. If you'd like, you can live with me and the others? It would be better than staying here alone. We've got plenty of room of course."

"T-To live with Mako-kun is...I-I want to live with Mako-kuuuuuuuuuun!"

"Ugh, Gasper you butch."

Rias-san sighed then faced most of her peerage.

"For the time being, till I come back, Makoto-kyun, Ise you haunting butch, Asia, Koneko you loli butch and Xenovia you crazy butch, I'll leave that butch Gasper's training to you. Akeno the ponytailed butch and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the 3 factions. And Yumi you butch, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us."

How many times can she say butch in a sentence? The only people she didn't call a butch was me and Asia-chan.

"I'll come also Buchou but...can you please stop calling people butches?"

"Can you stop being a bitch Yumi? No? Didn't think so!"

Xenovia-chan then got close to Gasper-chan.

"You know, I've wanted to face off against a Vampire since childhood."

"We've faced off against Vampires before Xenovia-chan."

I deadpanned. Xenovia-chan sighed and brought out Durandal and pointed it at Gasper-chan who shook immensely.

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!"

"Don't scream, Gasper. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?"

She wouldn't be able to do such things with a cross and holy water. Is she a little insane?

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, noooooooooo!"

Ugh, I somehow thought that this would be a headache.

* * *

><p>...Somehow we all ended up outside. For most of the afternoon, I watched Xenovia-chan chase Gasper-chan around. I know Xenovia-chan wouldn't seriously hurt a comrade so I don't really have to worry. But then Koneko-chan got involved and kept saying she was head loli which I don't really understand. The Fallen Angel girls also turned up and somehow...Mittelt-san also got into an argument about who head loli was.<p>

I don't understand it at all. But then I felt someone approach us...Genshirou-san.

"Hello Genshirou-san."

"Oh, Saji."

I greeted with a smile while Ise-san just stayed neutral.

"Yo, sensei, Hyoudou. After hearing that there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see it for a bit."

"Yes, that's Gasper-chan. She's running for her life over there."

I pointed to Gasper-chan who is crying heavy tears. She then rushed to me and clung to me tightly while sobbing. While Gasper-chan cried, Ise-san asked Genshirou-san a question.

"So what are you doing Saji?"

"Its as you see. Its the maintenance of the flower bed. Its been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. Its the job of the Pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful."

He puffs out his chest and acts magnificently, but doesn't that mean he's in charge of odd jobs…? Ooh well, he seems excited so I wont break his heart. But as they talked, I felt a presence come here. It feels like a powerful Fallen Angel. I looked and saw a man wearing a yukata. He seems to be middle aged to me.

[Azazel-sama!]

The Fallen Angel girls shouted out and rushed over. Even if not loving him, it seems they all respect him as a leader.

"Raynare Ganja, Kalawarner Roofie and Mittelt Ecstasy. Its great to see you."

[Don't call me that Azazel-sama!]

The three girls shout out. Everyone then got into fighting form. Well, nearly everyone. The Fallen Angel girls didn't, and neither did I. I don't sense any hostility from him. Asia-chan hid behind me as Gasper-chan clung to me. Koneko-chan also got close to me as if she wanted me to protect her.

"Hello. You must be Azazel of the Fallen Angels. Its a pleasure."

I stood up and stuck out my hand. He takes my hand with a laugh and shook it.

"Hahahahaha! What a relaxed attitude! Its hard to believe you are Makoto of the Purple Flames with such a relaxed attitude! But is the holy demonic sword girl here? I came to see her."

"Well if its Yumi-san then she isn't here. Sorry but you'll have to come back another day."

He sighed and scratched his head roughly. He then pointed to Gasper-chan.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but... Now that I mention it, the research of Sacred Gears by Devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the Sacred Gears owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

Azazel looked into Gasper-chan's eyes with interest. Gasper-chan shivered but I wrapped my arms around her, as if I'm protecting her. She doesn't need to be afraid of such people. Even if its Azazel, I wont hold back if he tries anything funny.

Azazel then looked at Genshirou-san. Even if he isn't going to attack, his gaze is sharp and disturbing to say the least.

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this Vampire, if she invokes it while you're absorbing the Sacred Gears excess, it would probably run less wildly."

On Azazel's explanation, Genshirou-san shows a complex expression as well.

"...M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them..."

Hearing that, Azazel had an amazed expression.

"Seriously, its because of this, that recently the Sacred Gear owners don't try to know the power of their Sacred Gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five Dragon Kings, the Prison Dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If its a short time, its possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"The... Then, the line on my side…for example I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou or that other person?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

Hmmm, even though he's the Fallen Angel leader, it sounds like he is giving us advice. Well not me because I've already mastered my Sacred Gear. Or more like, I've mastered it to the point that only Balance Breaker is next, or that's what I believe.

"In improving the Sacred Gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a Vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves."

Azazel turned away, but then turned back.

"Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt. It is time that you come with me. I'll need to discuss things with you about the meeting."

The girls nodded at Azazel, but then Azazel looked at me.

"How was it holy boy?"

"H-How was what?"

He smirked and it sent shivers down my spine. Seriously, why look at me like that?

"Vali. How was it to have sex with Vali?"

My mouth hung open as both Genshirou-san and Ise-san both got in front of me with shocked expressions.

""You've had sex!? You aren't a virgin!?""

Uu, I'm troubled. I thought Ise-san knew, or maybe he didn't want to believe? Azazel is laughing in the background.

"Yes yes. The Incinerate Anthem boy had sex with our own Hakuryuukou. Hmph, I'm shocked a former exorcist went along with such naughty things. Well, if its the Incinerate Anthem-kun then there's always the naughty side of him."

"I'm not naughty Azazel."

"Well, that's not what Vali said~ Like how you kept slapping her..."

"Shut up! That was private between Vali-san and I!"

"So you did slap her ass then!?"

Oops. Vali-san didn't say anything yet he just dragged it out of me! Damn it! Genshirou-san and Ise-san are looking at me weirdly...like I'm a God or something. I feel uncomfortable.

"T-That's none of your business."

"Hahahaha! I find this extremely funny! Vali giving it up to you huh? Well, she did always say things about you. Hmmmmm..."

"...Go away Azazel. Stop embarrassing me, baka. Or I will turn my holy flames on you!"

"Oooooo~ Such a threat from the person who hasn't attained Balance Breaker. Geez, I thought you might've by now. Remember this, Balance Breaker is..."

"I do know! I-I just...well, I haven't yet. It isn't like I need it right now anyway."

Azazel laughed then left with the three Fallen Angel girls. Well, that was...Ise-san and Genshirou-san both gripped my hands tightly while having lewd faces.

"Tell us sensei!"

"Yes! Describe how a woman's body was!"

""Please senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!""

Ooh, this is complicated! They want me to describe things about my personal life? I don't think so boys! I'm never going to tell you two about my personal sex life!

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter! Well Gasper has been introduce! For the lemon with Yumi, I haven't decided when to do that exactly. Maybe just before the three factions meeting or just after it. Just to give you guys ahead's up. Well thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le Fay, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katarea, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem), Aika.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Seekvaira, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg), Tiamat.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Welcome to another chapter of The Small Exorcist!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; A dominating woman huh. Well, I am sure that there will be a dominating woman among Makoto's women. And a biscuit?**

**Anime PJ; That's Azazel for you hehe. Makoto will be getting more embarrassed in the future, like in this chapter for example.**

**Argorok; Grayfia will be getting lemon soon enough, hehe.**

**DarkPlasmaDragon; It isn't like he will be sleeping with everyone in his harem immediately. Only girls he loves like Yumi or Vali. It isn't like he will be sleeping with girls he doesn't really love yet like Serafall straight away. There will be an original arc soon pertaining to a dark secret Makoto holds close.**

**Sano; Here's the next one hehe!**

**Guest; Yup! This chapter is mostly from Ise's P.O.V, hope you enjoy!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The holy sword, Ascalon!<strong>

A day after seeing Azazel, who embarrassed me greatly, I was sitting in the clubroom just doing my own thing when I heard a cry!

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I went to go investigate it. What I found was Ise-san and Rias-san standing outside Gasper-chan's room. I don't know what's going on right now. So I went over and asked them. Rias-san then starts explaining about how Gasper-chan went with Ise-san to a contract but it didn't go that well and now she's locked herself in her room because she's upset and frightened.

"I see. Then leave it with me Rias-san, Ise-san. I'm sure I can get through to her."

"Are you sure Makoto-kyun...?"

"Yes, I am sure. I know how she is feeling. To have a power you can't fully control. Anyway, don't you also have to go to that meeting with Sirzechs-sama?"

"Ooh yeah. Well...I guess I will leave it to you then."

Rias-san bowed and left. She can trust me I know she can. Ise-san said that he'll be back soon as he needed something to drink so I went next to Gasper-chan's door and sat down.

"Gasper-chan, can I come in? Are you afraid of your Sacred Gear Gasper-chan?"

With a dull sound, the door opened slightly. I looked and locked eyes with Gasper-chan. She looked sad so I gave a reassuring smile.

"Its ok Gasper-chan. Can I come in? I'll tell you a story."

"A-A story?"

I nodded so she opened the door to let me in. I stood up and walked into the room, then I sat near the coffin. I patted my lap which she jumped onto straight away and shook. I wrapped my arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"You know Gasper-chan. I had a hard time controlling my Longinus when I got it."

Gasper-chan looked surprised by that.

"Y-You did?"

I gave a hollow laugh.

"Yes, I did. When I first unlocked it, I was scared. You see, everything I moved my hands, these flames started appearing and shooting around without my consent. I was even afraid to touch things with my hands. And when I was in the Church back then, no one wanted to talk to me, let alone be near me. Because each time I was near someone, I got excited at the prospect that someone was talking to me and I raised my hands without thinking which made the flames appear and burn people."

"I-I'm so sorry that happened..."

I petted her head.

"There's no need to be sorry Gasper-chan. But one day when I was crying about how I kept hurting people, this person came over to me. She said "You have such a cool power! God really blessed you huh?" When I asked who the person was, she only smiled at me."

"W-Who was this person?"

I chuckled to myself softly.

"It was Dulio-san. She was a great person because she could keep the flames away with her Longinus Sacred Gear. Everytime flames appeared, she grabbed my hands and froze them away. I was so grateful and she was really kind, but kind of obsessed with food. But there is a loving reason for such things. But what I'm trying to get at is, your Sacred Gear might be scary but I'm going to be here so it isn't scary. I will do what Dulio-san did for me. Everytime you are scared, I will make it not so scary. While I can't stop you freezing time, I can always be here after its happened. And I'm sure you'll gain control of your Sacred Gear."

"B-But Mako-kun...what if I..."

"Hmmm? What if you what?"

She shook her head with teary eyes so I hugged her tightly.

"You know, its ok to be scared of your power. Even I get scared sometimes. But there's a little trick, you can't let your fear control you. Everyone is scared of something, even if they aren't willing to admit it."

"W-What are you scared of?"

I shudder.

"You can't tell anyone but I'm scared of ducks."

She burst out laughing while I burst out in tears! Uwah! Heavy tears flow from my eyes. She's laughing at my fear of ducks!

"Hahahahaha!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Gasper-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Don't laugh at meeeeeee! Uwah, I'm crying noooooooooooooooooow!"

She continues laughing for a few minutes while I cry. I'm never telling anyone again! They all laugh at me when ducks are a menace. They are actually evil!

"S-Sorry for laughing but...why ducks?"

"Uwah...they have attacked me before. I'm not joking either. When I was younger, this mental duck went for my throat and nearly killed me. That night I had roast duck~"

I chuckle darkly to myself. I-I'm not like Xenovia-chan who wants to eradicate all the squirrels of the world, I just don't want ducks near me. If they come near me then I will cook them. No duck is killing me, I will kill them first.

"T-That's...erm..."

"I don't expect other people to understand. Its true that it sounds weird but they are evil. Gasper-chan...uwah. Erm, yes. Like I was saying, everyone has fears. You are afraid of your power and I'm...well, lets not go there. If my fear is ever mentioned to anyone then I might actually cry."

"I-I wont mention it!"

"Thank you Gasper-chan!"

As Gasper-chan hugged me, I realized that she wasn't afraid anymore. She looks fine now. I'm glad she doesn't look frightened anymore.

"Quack!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

DON!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SHIT!"

I regained myself. Something made a quacking sound like a duck so by instinct I launched my purple fire at it. I looked and saw that I had nearly hit Ise-san! Oops. W-Well, he was making the dreaded noise.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

I stood up and stormed over. I picked him up by his shirt and forced him against the wall!

"Why did you make that noise?"

I darkly asked. Ise-san looks a little frightened.

"I-I just wanted to see your reaction."

"So you heard huh? You know, you have to keep this secret or something might happen to you."

"W-What?"

"You really want to know? My Longinus creates holy flames which are extremely dangerous to Devils. And you are a Devil. You see where I am going with this?"

Ise-san nodded so fast with teary eyes.

"I-I understand!"

"That's a good Ise-san. So, we aren't going to breathe a word of this at all, are we?"

He shook his head so fast. I let him go and I then patted the top of his head.

"That's a good Ise-san. Good student."

I then walked over to Gasper-chan who looks a little frightened of me. Ehehe, well I can't have my secret get out now, can I? I just hugged her tightly while muttering calming words to her. It was fun being this close to Gasper-chan all night and Ise-san promised not to do anything about my duck fear. That's a good Sekiryuutei.

* * *

><p><strong>Issei P.O.V<strong>

The next day after getting threatened by sensei over his duck fear, which is funny as hell, I was called to a certain place. I was called by Akeno-san. I continued walking until I had arrived a shrine! Uwaaaah! A shrine! Isn't this a bad place for Devils!?

While thinking that, my eyes caught the shadow of a human on the stone steps. Straining my eyes and looking, its the face of a person I recognise.

"Welcome, Ise-kun."

"Ah, Akeno-san!?"

It was the figure of Akeno-san clad in a shrine maiden's outfit.

I am climbing the steps. Akeno-san who is moving forward says it without stopping.

"Sorry, Ise-kun. Suddenly calling you out like this."

"Ah, it's no problem."

Akeno-san's shrine maiden outfit is the best. It's suiting her pretty good. She's surely a Yamato Nadeshiko!

"Akeno-san, do you live here?"

"Yeah, the priest of the last generation passed away, Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me."

"Is he the Sekiryuutei?"

I became aware of a third person's voice, turning that side, the person there was.

Golden coloured wings to the point of dazzling are fluttering in front of me. A young man with a handsome face was sending glances at me.

His body is wrapped in an extravagant white robe...above his head a golden coloured halo is floating. Wait, a halo!?

The young man gives a gentle looking smile, and comes for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

He knows my name. Who is he?

Sensing my doubt, in front of my eyes 12 wings appear from the young man's back.

"I am Michael. I am the leader of the Angels. I see, this aura's quality, it's surely Ddraig. This brings back memories."

Its a big shot! Its the leader of the Angels so of course he's a big shot!

"I WILL FUCKING STAB YOU BUTCH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Two voices came from the steps! Rushing up the steps first was Kaichou who is crying while having a face full of fear! Then next person came was Buchou! She's got tears streaming down her face and a dangerous looking knife in her hand!

"Ara ara, Buchou is going extra crazy today."

Akeno-san gave off a beautiful laugh. The ape is chasing Kaichou who ran past us at a top speed. Even the Angel leader was confused by such actions!

"Rias-saaaaaaaaan! Stop iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

A third voice! While those two chase one another around the shrine, the third person who came up the stairs was Makoto-sensei! Where's a duck? Hahaha, sensei~ I will have to get a duck or maybe even a toy duck to see if he freaks out~ He ran up to us and was about to go past us but then stopped when seeing at Michael...san.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You..."

"Hello. I am Michael, leader of the Angels. You are Nakashima Makoto-kun, yes?"

So Michael-san knows who Makoto-sensei then also? It would make sense since he was a top exorcist but for him to know about me is... Makoto-sensei started shaking with excitement!

"O-OF COURSE YOU ARE! M-M-M-MICHAEL-SAMA IS...AAAAAAAAH! MICHAEL-SAMA IS...AAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MICHAEL-SAMA IS H-H-H-H-HERE! AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

How many times can he scream!? Its really loud! I had to cover my ears at the loudness and so did Akeno-san!

"Wow, you certainly are spirited, just like Gabriel said."

"Its a true honour Michael-sama! It really is! Uwah! I'm acting like an idiot! Ooh no, Michael-sama is going to think I'm a weirdo. Uwah! Michael-sama is ummmmmm...Michael-sama is Michael-sama after all who is like my idol! I feel like I've just gone to Heaven and literally found eternal peace! I'm weird after all and Michael-sama is stood there looking at me like I'm a weird person and he probably thinks I'm insane or something..."

I think he's speaking to himself right now. He then turned to me.

"Ise-san."

"Y-Yes?"

"Catch me."

Catch him? His eyes roll backwards, he then faints so I move to catch him! He has swirls for eyes! But he has a goofy grin on. Michael-san gave a laugh and took Makoto-sensei from me and carried him bridal style! Ehehe, dream come true right Makoto-sensei? Getting carried by the leader of the Angels. Or maybe not. Depending on how he takes it I suppose. Maybe he will see being carried by Michael-san as the ultimate reward or something?

"SONA! NO!"

Ooh, I forgot about those two. I looked and saw that Sona-Kaichou has picked up a rake and swung it at Buchou who dodged it narrowly! Sona-Kaichou holds up the rake and points it at Buchou!

"NOW APE! LET US START!"

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Buchou then ran away with Kaichou chasing her! Ehehe, that was...ehehe. Then, with Akeno-san leading, we went into the main shrine. Buchou and Kaichou will be fine, right?

Inside the quite large main shrine there were a number of huge pillars. From the centre, I felt an unknown surge of power, and it tingled my skin. This aura, what is it? It's full of danger signals.

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this."

Huh? Will he be giving me something? I send my gaze towards the direction Michael-san is pointing at with his fingers, over there a sword was floating oozing out a holy aura.

….Uwah, this must be a holy sword! Even the ignorant me knows this surge very well. Since I have come to see Excalibur, Durandal, I know what a holy aura means.

"Whoa, its Ascalon."

The voice was Makoto-sensei. He woke up and looked at the sword with interest.

"Michael-sama...I'm sorry for fainting...I can stand now."

"Haha, I'm sure you can."

Michael-san put Makoto-sensei down who flushes. Celebrity? Is that what Michael-san is to Makoto-sensei? He certainly is looking at Michael-san with starry eyes. Its kind of creepy.

"Saint Georges Dragon slayer sword. Wow, Ise-san. You should be grateful to gain such an amazing sword. Its legendary you know? Do you know who Saint George is?"

"No, I don't know anything about any George or Saint George at all you know."

I admitted to him.

[Its a famous Dragon slayer. Well, you should also study a bit more.]

Shut up! And, what's up with that Dragon Slayer. Doesn't it have a dangerous smell just from the name itself?

[A group of people who made slaying Dragons their job and also the term used for the weapon they used.]

…Assassins specialising in Dragons, huh. Scary. Does that mean I am also a target? I dislike this more and more…

"As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a Devil who has the power of the Dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the Boosted Gear?"

Is what Michael-san is saying but is it possible?

[It depends on you. The Sacred Gear answers on your feelings. If you wish for it, it should be possible.]

Is that so. Yeah, how should I do it. More like, listen to my question.

"Why, give it to me?"

No matter how much I think I ask him that. Why is this seemingly valuable thing being given to me? I am the old enemy for the Angels, not to mention, I am housing the Dragon who caused trouble during the war a long time ago. I think I am the worst existence for them. Why not give it to Makoto-sensei or someone else who knows how to use a sword like Kiba or even Xenovia. Michael-san answers while smiling.

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the 3 great powers. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but, we lost our creator, God during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old Maous in battle. The leaders of the Fallen Angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the 3 great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the Fallen Angels side. I got the rumoured holy demonic swords from the Devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well."

"Don't worry about the complicated stuff Ise-san. Basically it is a gift for you. Isn't that right Michael-sama?"

"Yes, that's correct Makoto-kun. We heard that the one who opposed us, the Welsh dragon had become a Devil. As a greeting, and alongside that as a present we're giving you this sword . From now on you'll probably be targeted by Dragon class opponents and the Vanishing Dragon. I thought that for the rumoured 'The weakest host in history', it may become a supporting weapon."

Sorry for being the weakest! Even like this I am working hard, you know!

"Is giving it to me all right? More like, why me?"

"Only once have the three great powers held hands together. That's during the time they defeated the red and white Dragon. Since it was the two Dragons who trespassed into our battlefield and threw the battlefield into disarray."

I have heard that story from Ddraig before. And so, master Ddraig, he's saying something.

[…Who knows.]

So you'll play dumb, huh. Meh, its all right.

"Wishing that we hold hands together like that time, I am placing my hopes in you, in the Sekiryuutei. Its typical Japanese right?"

"You are so like totally cool Michael-sama. Everything you say is like velvet to my ears."

I thought that was strange of Makoto-sensei to say but...

I turn myself towards the above mentioned sword. But, can I touch it? Isn't a holy sword dangerous for Devils? Not to mention, isn't it the worst case for it to be a Dragon slayer!

Akeno-san says to me who was having difficulty in extending his hand.

"There were final adjustments done on that sword in this shrine. Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, and Michael-sama's camps ceremonies have been performed so even if a devil houses the power of the Dragon, he can touch it."

Seriously? If Akeno-san says it then it must be true. If its Akeno-san saying it then I can believe it!

I fearfully took the holy sword floating in mid air in my hand. …Nothing happened. I feel the holy aura but no damage or bad power is flowing into me. It seriously seems fine?

[Partner, focus your consciousness on the Boosted Gear. I'll follow up after that. Try making the sword in your hand combine with the surge of the Sacred Gear.]

You say that but even if I am told that…

For the time being I focus on invoking my Sacred Gear, and made the red gauntlet appear. I try combining the surge of Boosted Gear with surge of the holy sword in my hand.

…The holy aura flows into the Sacred Gear. It passes through the Sacred Gear and the sensation of a bad surge flows into my body but…slowly it becomes familiar, and a sensation as if it is being taken in by Ddraig's power attacks me.

Kah!

After running the red flash, a gauntlet existed with a blade growing out of the front portion of the back of my left hand.

"It seriously combined."

Amazing. The Sacred Gear and the holy sword integrated. The sacred sword grew out of the Boosted Gear!

"That's amazing Ise-san! You know Ise-san, if you ever want to learn how to wield the sword then I would be happy to teach you. I taught Iri-chan and she's quite good. I tried teaching Xenovia-chan about techniques but she doesn't listen to me..."

"A-Ah, thanks sensei! I will take it into consideration!"

He smiled at me brightly then Michael-san clapped his hands.

"And, its time. I have to go. Come along Makoto-kun. We have things to discuss."

"F-For me to be sort after by the leader of the Angels...I am so honoured. Ok Michael-sama!"

They both stand up and lights appear around them. With a wave from Makoto-sensei, they both disappear in a flash of light. Akeno-san then leads me into a japanese style room and offers me tea. I drunk it...

* * *

><p>"Did Akeno-san work with Michael-san on the sword present here?"<p>

"Yes, in this shrine the specific modification ceremony was held for Ascalon."

We're finally alone. Let's try asking Akeno-san about the things I wanted to ask while we're like this.

I prepared myself and asked about the thing I have been worried about since the battle with Kokabiel.

"Can I ask one question?"

"Yes, of course."

"…Are you the daughter of one of the leaders of Fallen…"

On my question, Akeno-san's expression changes to a slightly cloudy one.

"…That's right. Originally I was born between the leader of the Fallen Angels, Barakiel, and a human."

…So it's true after all. Akeno-san stares at me, and talks.

"My mother was a daughter of a certain shrine of this country. I heard that on a certain day, my mother saved Barakiel who had collapsed from injuries and from the fate of that day I was born."

Was that the case. Akeno-san had complicated household conditions… Somehow, my house is too normal, huh. Uh, I asked her myself, now I am troubled by how to respond.

While I was searching my brain on what words to say next, Akeno-san expanded her wings from her back.

Different from the usual two wings of devils, one wing was of a devil, the other one was the black wing of a fallen angel.

"They're dirty wings…The wing of a Devil and the wing of a Fallen Angel, I possess both of them."

As if despising the black feathers of Fallen Angels, she grabbed them with her hand.

"While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a Devil. But what was born was the feathers of a Fallen Angel and Devil, a more disgusting creature who possessed both. Fufufu, this may suit me who has dirtied blood flowing in her veins."

Akeno-san is in self derision. No way, Akeno-san. Please don't say that...

"…How do you feel, Ise, after hearing that? You hate Fallen Angels, right? They killed you once, and tried to destroy this city once, there's no way you can hold good thoughts about them."

"Yes. I don't like Fallen Angels."

Hearing that, Akeno-san's expression seemed to become sad. However, without caring I continued on speaking.

"But, I lo...like Akeno-san."

Akeno-san had a surprised expression at my statement.

"I won't ask for any more details about your birth. I only wanted to confirm it so… actually, I am thinking I asked a bad thing so I am regretting it now… I am really sorry. I have insensitive points so…"

"That's not the case, I have the blood of a Fallen Angel in me, you know? Can you forgive me? Although I reincarnated into a Devil, the fact that I have the blood of a Fallen Angel in me doesn't change. …I may have approached you wanting to get hated, you know? No, that's definitely the case. I am the worst kind of woman…"

"It has no relation. Ah, how do I say it, Akeno-san, you're a kind senpai. No, um, I definitely hate Fallen Angels but, I think that Akeno-san is different, even if you have the blood of Fallen Angels in you, Akeno-san is Akeno-san, and you are the vice president of the Occult Research club, I have never once had thoughts of dislike towards Akeno-san. Even after hearing that Akeno-san has the blood of Fallen Angels I cannot come to hate you. I like you even now so, there's no problem right? Huh? What the hell am I saying? Sorry, no more sensitive words are coming to me…"

Hearing my words, Akeno-san was...crying.

Not good. Did I somehow hurt her? W-What should I do! I made a girl cry! However, Akeno-san floats out a smile, and wipes her tears.

"…You said some killing words. …After hearing that…won't I really really get serious…"

Huh, I didn't hear the second half clearly but, my words were killing words? Did I maybe say something bad?

After Akeno-san got up, she came towards me and clung to me!?

"A-Akeno-san…?"

Akeno-san whispers in my ear who was troubled on how to react.

"I have decided. I'm just glad the ape doesn't want you. That means I can be first."

First? She can be first? First at what? While clinging to me, Akeno-san pressed her lips against mine! Without thinking about it, I started kissing her back in a rough manner! Kissing Akeno-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan is the best! Akeno-san grabbed my hand and placed it on her huge oppai! The feeling of softness is what I feel within this hand of mine!

"Shit!"

The doors burst open as Akeno-san and I had been making out. The ape...as expected. She's ruins everything. She has heavy tears flowing down her face. Her clothes are ripped in parts! W-What happened!? While crying, Buchou hides under the table. I looked and saw that she was in the fetal position. She's rocking back and forth.

"Ara ape. What's wrong?"

"Sona, she's flipped out big time! I was only innocently chasing her with a knife but she went completely insane and started to try and kill me!"

Innocently chasing her with a knife? In what fucked up world is that normal? Then a maniacal voice was heard from outside.

"RIASSSSSSSS!"

"Nooooooooooo! She's here! Please don't let her know I'm here!"

She resumed her shocked state while hugging herself. Kaichou sounded angry. Akeno-san and I exchanged glances at the voice. The door is suddenly opened a minute later.

"Ah, Akeno. Hyoudou-kun. Have you seen the ape?"

Akeno-san and I exchanged glances. Kaichou sighed but then looked at the table...or rather Buchou's foot that's sticking out! Kaichou smirked and went over to the table. She flipped the table!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SONA PLEASE!"

"Hahahaha! Hello ape! Time to meet my good friend, Rake-chan!"

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOO! SONAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU BUTCH LESBIAN!"

Buchou fired a shot of her power of destruction but Kaichou was able to dodge it! Buchou cried as Kaichou got closer and closer to her...Buchou ran and through herself against the door! She broke it down and ran away!

"Silly ape thinking she can escape me!"

Kaichou rushed after the ape! Akeno-san and I again exchanged glances before we started kissing again. The ape be damned when I'm kissing Akeno-san!

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it there! Next chapter the conference starts! Thank you everyone for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le Fay, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katarea, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem), Aika.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Seekvaira, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg), Tiamat.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome to another chapter!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Cool lol.**

**Ran; Don't make Sona angry lol.**

**Kai the Devil-Dragon Monarch; Makoto in pokemon huh. Maybe one day.**

**Guest; Because its for comedy.**

**OppaiWarrior; A Date A Live fic. I might do one in the future.**

**Wake; Well here's the next one.**

**Tamm; That fight would be pretty epic haha.**

**Well on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The conference begins!<strong>

**Makoto P.O.V**

With tomorrow being the day of the conference, I'm training my skills, just incase something happens. I am hopeful that nothing happens but I am always looking for new ways to improve myself. If I can get stronger and stronger then I never have to fail again. There's no way I can ever fail again. Back then...no, there's a difference. I'm not allowed to fail ever again.

"Ara sensei. What are you doing?"

Raynare-san came in and asked. Yes, she and the other Fallen Angel girls came back yesterday. They said that they have gone over everything with Azazel so they are ready.

"I'm just training my skills. I don't want to fall behind in skills and such."

"I see. Mind if I train also?"

I shook my head at her.

"Not at all. Please train as much as you want."

"Awesome!"

She said that and created light spears then launched them at target boards with an accurate accuracy. She has gotten better at using them. She can use multiple light spears and shoot them off like arrows. She's a technique type of fighter after all. If I had to classify the other Fallen Angel girls then I would say Kalawarner-san is a power type and Mittelt-san is a wizard type. Myself, I'm a technique type similar to Yumi-san.

I swing my sword in a downwards motion like a ripple of a wave. Just flowing along, never going anywhere and always flowing. As I was training, I notice that Raynare-san was looking in my direction with burning eyes. So I stopped my training and looked at her.

"Is something the matter Raynare-san?"

"No nothing. I was just admiring your fighting form."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. It is quite skillful, isn't it?"

I smiled at her.

"Yes, I've been training for along time now. Longer than...well, lets just say along time. What about you? How's your training coming along?"

"Not so bad. I mean, I am getting stronger with my light spears but is that where it ends...? Is there anyway for me to become stronger with other things than light spears? Is there another power for me...?"

"How about magic? Using magic or Fallen Angel spells to enhance your light spears?"

She puts a finger to her chin, as if she's deep in thought.

"Fallen Angel spells huh. Maybe. That's a possibility at least but Mittelt is better at that stuff than I am. No, I don't know what my future training lies. Hmmmm, I wonder if I could maybe get Azazel-sama to...yes, perhaps that's possible."

She then started mumbling to herself about Azazel. I wonder what she's speaking or rather mumbling about? She doesn't seem to be sharing with me. But if she is able to get stronger with Azazel's help then I don't mind her not sharing with me.

...Several hours into our training, I finally decided to call it a day. I have been doing it since the morning and Raynare-san joined in mid afternoon. And now that it is night, I am going to go to bed and go to sleep.

I walk up the stairs while contemplating on the meeting tomorrow. The only way anything will go wrong is if someone...is actually going to sabotage the meeting but I can't picture anyone doing that. Can I think of someone doing that? No, I don't want to think about such things like that. No one should be doing that. It is peace and anyone that has to disrupt peace will have to answer to me! There's no way I am letting someone hurt the alliance. This is what everyone wants and people that want to ruin it are just plain mean!

I get to my room from the stairs and enter. Inside my room, is Vali-san! Since...eh? I didn't know she was here.

"Vali-san? What are you doing here?"

"Hmph, I'm here to sleep of course. That's one of the things you do in bed, you know?"

"I do know that Vali-san. I'm not stupid. So you wanted to sleep next to me?"

She patted the bed with a small nod.

"Get into bed."

"Ah, ok!"

So I quickly throw my clothes off save my underwear and jumped onto the bed. Vali-san placed her head on my chest.

"Tomorrow..."

"Hmmmm? Is something wrong with tomorrow?"

"No. Tomorrow...whatever happens don't forget that...I love you."

Eh? What does that mean? What is she on about?

"Of course I'll never forget that! You best not forget that I love you also!"

Vali-san gave a laugh but then looked at Kuroyuki-chan. She got out of bed, picked up Kuroyuki-chan and put her outside my room. She then shut the door and locked it. Eh? Does she have something against cats? She got back into the bed and hugged me.

"Is there something wrong with Kuroyuki-chan?"

"Who?"

"T-The cat, her name is Kuroyuki-chan."

"Oh. No, I don't want her in here when I am sleeping in here. She's...I don't want her in here."

That's strange. I didn't know Vali-san had something personal against kitties. But ignoring that, I wrapped my arms around Vali-san. Somehow, I feel something bad is going to happen. I don't know what this feeling is, but just from what Vali-san said. Don't forget that I love you. Why come out with something like that? Please, don't let anything happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p>...The next day, is the day of the conference. I am currently in the room in my battle outfit just incase. Obviously, I hope nothing happens, but I am on guard just incase. I am stood on the Angels side with Michael-sama, who is looking cool like always, and Gabriel-sama, who is amazingly beautiful, are sat in front of me. They are sat around a huge decorated table. Asia-chan is sat down next to Gabriel-sama in her nun clothes. I chose to stand up. I feel strangely more relaxed standing up.<p>

On the Fallen Angels side is Azazel with Raynare-san, Kalawarner-san and Mittelt-san sat around him. Vali-san is stood in the back looking at me...but for some reason, I feel sadness. I don't know why but its hard to look at Vali-san right now. Because the gaze in her eyes are making me feel something sad is going to happen.

Now on the Devils side is Sirzechs-sama, Sera-tan who is winking at me and glaring at Gabriel-sama in turns. Sona-san is also here looking neutral. Grayfia-san is also stood behind Sirzechs-sama on standby it seems.

Rias-san and her peerage aren't here yet. I know Gasper-chan isn't going to becoming as it might be troublesome if her Sacred Gear acts up during the meeting. I just hope this meeting goes well.

While my thoughts are drawn to that, there's a knock at the door. The door then opened to reveal of course the Rias-san and peerage minus Gasper-chan.

"I'm here with my peerage...S-Sona..."

Sona-san looked at Rias-san and she shook. Poor Rias-san is frightened. Then again, what goes around comes around I suppose. She does constantly launch attacks against Sona-san so defending herself is only natural.

"Rias, sit down."

"Yes, I will do."

What was that attitude? Rias-san and her peerage sat down. The thing I noticed was the hand holding of Akeno-san and Ise-san. Rias-san smiled at me and I smiled back. I looked at the other members of her peerage like Yumi-san and Koneko-chan. I smiled at both of them and they did the same.

After confirming that, Sirzechs-sama says.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God."

Yes, that. Everyone in here knows about that. Even Grayfia-san and Sona-san. Its a little scary to think about such things again so I wont.

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

Like this, with Sirzechs-sama's sentence the conference between the great powers began! The conference was progressing smoothly with each of the leaders saying good things.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

After being urged by Sirzechs-sama, Rias-san, Sona-san and Akeno-san stood up, they talked about a part continuously, about the recent Kokabiel's attack. And everyone belonging to the three great powers continue to hear about it. Rias-san was the one to finish it off.

"...That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household Devils over there experienced."

She finished her report like that. Sirzechs-sama said "Good work, now sit down."and she did just that.

Michael-sama then turned to me and Asia-chan.

"Now then Makoto-kun, Asia-san. Let us hear from you two who was also active during the raid."

""Yes Michael-sama.""

Both Asia-chan and I said. Asia-chan stood up next to me. Her hands are shaking, possibly due to the powers in this room. I mean, these people are the leaders of the three powers. I took her hand and we both spoke about the raid and what part we both had in it. During our talk, I notice everyone's expressions had gone in different directions.

"...That is all I, Nakashima Makoto and Asia Argento have to report about our experiences."

Michael-sama and Gabriel-sama both thanked us for our reports. Also Sera-tan said I did a...cute report. I don't know what made it cute but it was cute apparently. Asia-chan sat back down. I stood there looking happy. Azazel then spoke.

"Now, Raynare Ganja, Kalawarner Roofie and Mittelt Ecstasy. Why don't you give us your reports on the matter at hand."

Sera-tan, Sirzechs-sama and Rias-san all burst out laughing at the names! Sona-san is snickering to herself and so is Akeno-san! The three Fallen Angel girls cried a little.

[Azazel-sama! Please stop adding those onto our names!]

"No. Now please give your reports."

They cried and started telling everyone their reports. While they were talking, Sera-tan couldn't stop laughing. She really was tickled pink huh. After the reports they gave, they sat down with teary eyes. Sirzechs-sama then spoke.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing these reports, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the Fallen Angels."

"Regarding the incident, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organisation, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was done by the group of Gremory and Makoto of the Purple Flames. You all got the reports on that, right? That is all."

Michael-sama then speaks while sighing.

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but...I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?"

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well."

Yes, Kokabiel was a bad one alright. He just wanted a war because he's bad but he's dead now so there's no need to think about such people.

This time Sirzechs-sama asks Azazel.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…"

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Michael-sama's opinion was the same as Sirzechs-sama's.

Hearing the two's opinion, Azazel smiles bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the Devils. Damn, is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That is correct."

"That's exactly it."

Sirzechs-sama's, Michael-sama's, Gabriel-sama's and Sera-tans opinions coincided.

Upon hearing that, Azazel uninterestedly pecked at his ears.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. Then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

On Azazel's sentence, each faction was surprised for a small interval. It seems like Azazel's peace speech was quite a thing to be surprised at.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels say it since he original cause of the war, God and Maou-sama have been annihilated."

Michael-sama said that he wants peace in this interval. That's so expected from Michael-sama who is awesome!

Azazel burst out laughing on Michael-sama's words. I will kill Azazel if he continues laughing at Michael-sama! Don't think I can't Azazel because I will if you laugh at Michael-sama who is like totally amazing!

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before."

"…I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them."

"Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll fall you know? I thought that but you took over the system, right. Its become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we fell."

Sirzechs-sama also says the same opinion.

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. If we do another war, the Devils will be destroyed."

On Sirzechs-sama's words, Azazel nodded as well.

"Yes. If we do another war, the 3 factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now."

Sometime ago Azazel had a joking mood, but it's done a complete change and he has a serious expression.

"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this."

Azazel said that while opening his arms.

"The world moves even without a God."

That's true. The world does continue on without God. Yes, that's right. Even without God, the world continues onwards happily, or maybe just not happily. It is too straining to think about such things. And then the serious conversation stopped. It was good. I had come here with the intention of asking about Asia-chan's exile but Xenovia-chan, Asia-chan and I had already talked to Michael-sama and Gabriel-sama about such things. I, and the other two just wanted to get it off our chests and well, we did and it felt good. But now Azazel is speaking.

"Now then, its time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

Hearing that, Vali-san looked at me but I shook my head. Please don't say anything about our night together! And this morning! Three times! Uwah! Don't say anything!

"If I can fight strong guys then I'm somewhat satisfied."

"But, you aren't completely satisfied?"

Shut up Azazel! Seriously, shut the hell up! Vali-san smirks...ooh damn it.

"Well, Ma-kun satisfies the other half of me. Just like this morning. Fighting and having sex with Ma-kun is what satisfies me."

Oooh nooooooooooooooooo! Everyone looks at me! Uwaaaaaaaaah! Don't look at meeeeeeeeeeeeee! I covered my mouth and released tears! Yes! I actually released tears!

"This fucking morning!? I've not been done once yet but fucking Vali had sex with you this fucking morning!?"

"That's right ape. Three times if you must know."

I'm sure Vali-san did that just to annoy Rias-san. And it worked as Rias-san burst out crying! Vali-san laughed at her. I'm sure she likes upsetting people. As Rias-san cries, Azazel looks at Ise-san.

"Then, Sekiryuutei, what about you?"

"To be honest, I don't understand it well. Somehow due to all the fastidious stuff my head is in chaos. In addition to that, I am desperate about looking after my junior devil, so even if I am told what I think about the world, how should I say it, I don't have feelings gushing forth."

"However, you are one of those who has the power to move the world. If you don't make your choice then it would be difficult for those standing on top of each of the powers such as me to move."

Ise-san looked confused so Azazel clarified.

"Hyoudou Issei, then let me explain it in a very simple manner. If we fight, then there will be a need for you to also fight at the front stage. If that happens, you won't be able to sleep with Rias Gremory."

"AAAAAAAH! I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH THE THING THAT HAUNTS ME ALL THE TIME! FUCK YOU AZAZEL!"

Oooh not again! Rias-san shook her fist at both Ise-san and Azazel! Sona-san then sighed at Rias-san.

"Ape! Shut up! You'll ruin this peace talk if you aren't quiet."

"Don't fucking speak to me Sona you butch! I seriously hope you die in the near future!"

Sona-san laughed as Rias-san cried. How does she do that? Rias-san usually says something hurtful then Sona-san laughs which makes Rias-san cry.

"Ok ape. If I die then I'm taking you with me."

"Your the person I'm going to meet in hell!"

Sona-san continued to laugh at Rias-san who cried her eyes out. But then I felt something strange. I ran the aura of my Longinus through my body. This feels like Gasper-chan's time-stopping ability.

* * *

><p>The wave hits us all...some of the people have been stopped! Asia-chan, Raynare-san, Kalawarner-san, Mittelt-san, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san and Sona-san have been stopped. Ise-san has been stopped but I feel like he will come around soon. Maybe thanks to Ddraig.<p>

Xenovia-chan seems like she invoked Durandal just in time. Yumi-san seems fine as that could be due to her Balance Breaker. Rias-san is also somehow able to move. But like what happened? Is this a terrorist attack? The leaders seem fine as does Vali-san. Gabriel-sama and Michael-sama went to the windows while Sirzechs-sama and Azazel got into deep conversation. Sera-tan rushed over and hugged me tightly!

"Ma-tan! People are attacking! And I believe Gabriel is involved somehow. I'm sure she is the one. Just look at her shifty eyes."

I looked to were Sera-tan was pointing. She pointed at Gabriel-sama. Gabriel-sama looked at us and waved, Sera-tan waved back but it was a completely fake one. She then turns to me.

"Did you see? She is as shifty as ever. I believe she is going to try and assassinate me. I'm sure she has called on her forces to attack so she can get to me. Well, she isn't getting one up on me. Ma-tan, I'm giving you a special mission. If Gabriel tries anything shifty, then you have my authority to stop her."

Please say you are joking! That isn't funny! Sera-tan then looked at Gabriel-sama with narrowed eyes...what's happening right now?

"Erm...are you kidding?"

"Nope! Gabs is involved somehow!"

I shook my head and looked to the others as Sera-tan clung to me tightly! Is now really the appropriate time!? As Sera-tan was clinging to me, Ise-san finally wakes up.

"We're under fire. In any era where a power tried to form peace with other powers, there will also be a gathering of those who dislike it and try to disturb it."

Azazel pointed outside. Yes, lots of magicians are outside. Are they stray magicians? Well, maybe they are working for other powers also.

"Those guys are so-called magicians. It's a kind of magic that was originally interpreted from the magic system of devils by the legendary magician Merlin Ambrosius and reconstructed as sorcery…From the power of the magic they're emitting, I'd guess that they each possess the magic power of a mid-class Devil."

That's fine with me. I've handled high class Devils before so handling humans who possess that amount of power will be nothing for me and most here actually. Even Ise-san could handle some in his base form.

"In short, it means that humans can use powers like those of devils. Though, of course, it also seems to be possible that they can't become devils themselves. It's especially troublesome when a Sacred Gear possessor learns magic. Well, their attacks aren't capable of damaging this school building. Because the strongest protective barrier by me, Sirzechs, and Michael is enveloping this place. Though, thanks to that, we can't leave here."

"Azazel, the time stopping ability was Gasper-chan's, right? Someone or more like the magicians have gone to where Gasper-chan is and used her Sacred Gears power somehow, correct?"

I had asked. Azazel looked in my direction then nodded.

"Yes that's right.. They used a Sacred Gear or magic that transfers power on the half Vampire kid's Sacred Gear and forcefully made it go into Balance Breaker state. Its only a temporary Balance Breaker state, even then, to think that it even affects people present in the interior of objects outside the field of vision…So that half Vampires potential ability was this high. Well, it seems that she lacks the output to stop us top-position guys, though."

Ise-san then asked Azazel a question.

"But, they transferred power? There are other Sacred Gears with that kind of ability?"

"Boosted Gear combines together both the nearly endless doubling ability and the transfer ability. There exist independent Sacred Gears with either of these respective powers. The doubling Sacred Gear and transfer Sacred Gear. All the Longinus are just a combination of one ability with another. Essentially, they combine powerful abilities that aren't supposed to be combined. "Maybe the Longinus are born because of a kind of bug, errors in the Sacred Gear program constructed by God", that's one of the opinions of us Grigori. If I had to say it in an easy-to-understand way to you, its a fact that there are other powers that can transfer."

Rias-san then stepped forward.

"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building…Just where did they get information on my servant…Moreover, for them to use her power to go after this important meeting…! Never have I been so insulted like this!"

"By the way, the armies of the Fallen Angels, Angels and Devils outside of this school building all seem to be stopped as well. Geez, Rias Gremory's family is just dreadful."

Azazel put a hand on Rias-sans shoulder but she brushed it off.

"Don't fucking touch me shit bag."

His hand pushed away, Azazel turned that hand to the window with a sigh. Then, a countless number of spears of light appeared in the sky outside.

The spears of lights rained down all at once at the same time as Azazel lowered his hand, and they were showered down upon the magicians.

The terrorists also made protective barriers, but they went through without any trouble and the magicians were eradicated! Well, that's good. The corpses of the magicians just laid on the ground. So Azazel is powerful then.

"This school is enveloped in a barrier. But, despite this, they appeared within the barrier. There must be a transfer use magic circle or a person connecting with a gate to the inside of the premises. Either way, if they increase the effect of Forbidden Balor View any more than this, there's a concern that they'll be able to stop even people like us too. By stopping us here with their fierce attack, they intend to annihilate each school building the instant our time is stopped. They seem to be using considerable military power."

Geez, he's right. More magicians have now appeared outside. I wonder how many are truly here right now?

"It's a repeat from just now. They'll keep appearing even as we knock and knock them down. However, even if the timing and terrorist technique is good, it may be that they have a knowledgeable person who has inside information. Is there unexpectedly a traitor here?"

A traitor. For some reason, my eyes went to Vali-san but then I shook my head. She wouldn't do such things, right? No, she couldn't...would she? No, I'm just being silly now. Although...yesterday she did say those words...it couldn't be. I'm just imagining things now.

"Can't we escape from here?"

Azazel shook his head at my Ise-sans.

"We can't escape. As long as the barrier enclosing the entire school isn't dissolved, we can't go outside. But, if the barrier is dissolved, damage may be taken in the human world. We have to wait for the enemy boss to appear. If we shut ourselves in here for a while, they'll get tired of waiting and show their face. I'd like to know who the mastermind is quickly. Besides, if we go out and rampage imprudently, we may just do exactly as the enemy wishes."

When Azazel said mastermind, Sera-tans eyes went to Gabriel-sama and Rias-sans eyes went to Sona-san. Geez, I don't think either of them is capable of doing such things.

"That said, we leaders can't move while making preparations. However, our first goal is to take back Gasper from the old school building which has become the terrorists base."

Sirzechs-sama said. To rescue Gasper-chan, I will go myself. As I was about to step forward, Rias-san does instead.

"Onii-sama, I'll go. Gasper is my servant. It's my responsibility to take her back."

"I thought I said it before. I understand my younger sister's personality. However, how will you go to the old school building? Its filled with magicians outside this new school building. The usual transfer is also blocked by magic."

"The old school building my base's clubroom has a remaining unused Rook piece being safe kept within it."

"I see, Castling, huh. Since they would usually expect us to go take her back, this could catch the opponent off-guard. They'll anticipate some kind of trick."

That's right, she can do Castling. I've heard that they use that in Rating Games also.

"Alright. However, it's reckless to go alone. Grayfia, is it possible to transfer more than one person through [Castling] with my magic system?"

"Yes, it seems we can only deploy a simple technique ceremony here, but its possible to transfer Ojou-sama and one other."

I would go but it would take too long to configure it for me. I will just go by myself if I have to. I will storm the place and get Gasper-chan. There's no way I'm ever losing someone again...never.

"Sirzechs-sama, I'll also go!"

Ise-san raised his hand. Haha, if its Ise-san then I don't have any objections.

Sirzechs-sama's eyes turned towards Ise-san for a moment, but then quickly moved in Azazel's direction.

"Azazel, according to a rumour, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what about it?"

"Is it possible to control the Sekiryuutei?"

Azazel fell silent in response to Sirzechs-sama's question. However, the Governor of the Fallen Angels groped in his breast pocket and...

"Oi, Sekiryuutei."

Azazel called out to Ise-san.

"I-I'm Hyoudou Issei!"

"Then, Hyoudou Issei. Take this."

Azazel threw something to Ise-san. Bracelets? They have magical symbols on them. Are they to control the Sekiryuutei as Sirzechs-sama said.

"Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned half Vampire, put one on her. It'll help her control her power somewhat."

"But, there are two of them…?"

"The other one is for you. You haven't mastered the power of the Welsh Dragon, right? If so, put it on. If its for a short time, it'll be possible to go into the Balance Breaker state."

That's convenient. Well whatever helps I suppose. Even if its Ise-san, I know he will be able to do something strong. He is the Sekiryuutei after all. Azazel then continued.

"Use that ring as a last resort. Since it can't regulate its consumption of stamina, you'll just exhaust yourself wastefully if you activate it suddenly. It will consume an intense amount of stamina and magical power while in armour-equipped mode."

"Azazel, just how far did you research Sacred Gears?"

Michael-sama coolly asked Azazel while sighing, but the Fallen Angel Governor just smiled fearlessly.

"Its fine, isn't it? God, the one who made the Sacred Gears, isn't here, right? Isn't it better if there's someone who can explain about Sacred Gears at least a little? I heard there are all kinds of things that even you don't know, right?"

"I think the problem is that you're the one who's researching it…"

I feel the same Michael-sama, I really do. Grayfia-san then put the so called special-formula on Rias-sans head.

"Ojou-sama, please wait a little while."

"Please hurry, Grayfia."

While they were getting ready, Azazel approaches Vali-san.

While we were inside getting ready, Azazel and the Hakuryuukou were deep in talk.

"Vali."

"What is it, Azazel?"

"You go catch the enemy's attention outside. If the Hakuryuukou comes out at the front, it'll disrupt their strategy a little. Also, something may move."

"So that person will also become aware of me being here?"

"If you do that, they won't expect for the Sekiryuutei to transfer over to the centre using Castling. It'll also have the effect of attracting their attention a little."

"Wouldn't it be faster to blow away all the terrorists in the old school building and the half Vampire who has become a problem?"

I pray she is only kidding about that.

"Quit that, at a time where we've united in peace. In the worst case scenario, we'll do that, but if we can save a member of the Maou's family, saving her will be of benefit for us in the future."

"Understood."

I went over to Vali-san and dragged her away from everyone else. I need to tell her something.

"...Vali-san, be safe, ok? Don't get hurt. If you do, I wont ever forgive you and I will have to harm the person who hurt you because the truth is..."

"I already know. Hmph, don't worry about me."

"But its my job to worry about you, I think. Anyway, don't get hurt."

I then crushed my lips onto Vali-sans smaller ones. I don't know why but I get this sense of needing to do this right now. Perhaps I'm over thinking this. After our kiss, Vali-san whispers something to me which made me smile. She then stepped back.

"Balance Break."

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

After that sound, a snow-white aura covered Vali-sans form. When the light stopped, her body was wrapped in a whole body armour that emitted a white radiance. It is quite beautiful looking.

Vali-san looked at me one last time before going out of the window. The instant she did, a huge shockwave happened. I looked and saw that Vali-san was dancing around while knocking the magicians down. As expected of Vali-san.

"Azazel, continuing the talk from before."

Sirzechs-sama queried Azazel.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting Longinus owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?"

Azazel shook his head at that question.

"Its to prepare."

"Prepare? That's some uneasiness-inciting talk, even though you reject war."

Michael-sama said this in amazement.

"I said so, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make war here. However, means of self-defence are necessary. Rather, should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you?"

"Then?"

"The Khaos Brigade."

"…Khaos, Brigade?"

I let the words slip out. The Khaos Brigade? I haven't heard of them, and by the look on others faces, they hadn't either. Well, Rias-san thinks Sona-san is running it as she keeps looking at the frozen in time Sona-san. And Sera-tan thinks the same of Gabriel-sama as she keeps sending her looks.

"I only confirmed the organisation's name and background recently, but my Vice Governor Shemhazai has also had his eye on this suspiciously acting group from before that. It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers. Some Sacred Gear possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of Longinus possessors among them."

"Their goal is?"

Michael-sama asked that.

"Destruction and mayhem. Its that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're ill-natured to the extreme."

So, someone is trying to disrupt peace than and this Khaos Brigade is behind it. Interesting.

"The organisation's leader is the powerful fiendish dragon besides the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon."

Well I don't believe it is Great Red so the only other candidate is...Ophis the Dragon God.

"…I see, so that person has moved. Ophis. The Dragon feared by God…"

Sirzechs-sama spoke out his amazement. Everyone is amazed. Ophis being the leader of the Khaos Brigade huh. It is a strange thing indeed.

[Yes, Ophis is the leader of the Khaos Brigade.]

A magic circle appeared in the middle of the room. By the magic circle symbol...hmmmm, is that...Leviathan? Maybe? I'm...it could be...

"Grayfia, transfer Rias and Ise-kun quickly!"

"Yes!"

Grayfia-san got Ise-san and Rias-san to the circle in the corner. Rias-san and Ise-san are the transported to the place Gasper-chan is. I pray for your safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi P.O.V<strong>

As Buchou and Ise-kun quickly disappeared in the transfer magic circle, an unbelievable development occurred before my eyes.

The magic circle that appeared on the floor of the meeting room. As they saw it, all the leaders of the three great powers were shocked.

No, Azazel laughed, and Sirzechs-sama made a sour expression.

"The magic circle of Leviathan."

"Knew it!"

Makoto-kun then made an embarrassed face and looked away. He knew from just a look?

A single woman appeared from the magic circle. She was wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?"

The woman greeted Sirzechs-sama with a fearless tone.

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Katarea Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?"

Sirzechs-sama said this. As I thought, it's the family of the original Maou!

I'd heard talk about it. When the old four Maou died and they were trying to erect new Maou, they say they raised a desperate resistance right till the end, the people descended from the old Maou.

I heard that the post-war Devils, whose fighting power had already been exhausted, drove off all the families of the hard-line old Maous army to a corner of hell with the last of their power.

After that, it was said the matter continued by having a new administration established in the centre. That was the current Four Great Maou-sama's.

The woman Katarea Leviathan, who was descended from the original Leviathan, gave a defiant smile and spoke.

"The members of the old Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the Khaos Brigade."

"So its a feud between the new and old Maou sides that has become full-scale. Devils are also difficult."

Azazel just smiled like it was someone else's problem.

"Katarea, is it okay to interpret those words literally?"

"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"…Katarea, why?"

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed."

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely."

Katarea just let out a breath in response to Azazel's question.

"Aside from being a symbol of power, he just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. We will be the ones to manage the new world."

What! For such a thing to occur. So the magicians rampaging outside must be those who endorse these people.

If Azazel's story from before was true, then in addition to the old Maou faction and the magicians, rebels from the Fallen Angels and Angels have appeared as well.

…Do they really hate peace so much? Sirzechs-sama smiled very sarcastically.

"…So you're a gathering of Angel, Fallen Angel, and Devil rebels who want their own world and a new Earth that they rule over. The mediator of that is Ophis."

"Katarea-chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?"

Katarea showed a hateful expression at Serafall-sama's shout.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of Leviathan from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!"

"Katarea-chan…I-I!"

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol. The system and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer...Sirzechs, your era is over."

The expressions of Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama, Gabriel-sama and Michael-sama all darkened at Katarea's words.

"Erm...are you going to be fighting Cattleya-san?"

Makoto-kun waved for some reason. Did he just call her Cattleya? Isn't her name Katarea? Katarea looked at Makoto-kun with an annoyed expression.

"My name is Katarea not Cattleya!"

"Oh...I thought I heard Cattleya, my mistake!"

He bonked himself on the head cutely...don't think about such things now!

"What the hell is wrong with you little boy!?"

Makoto-kun's eye just twitched.

"L-Little?"

Katarea put on a daring smirk. Yeah, don't call Makoto-kun little, he doesn't like it.

"That's right. What can you do sweetheart?"

She spoke in a sickly sweet voice and acted like he isn't anything at all then she laughed to herself. Big mistake bitch. Makoto-kun shot from Gabriel-sama's side and nailed his foot into Katarea's stomach! She coughed up some bile and was blown back into the wall!

"I can do lots of things sweetheart. Is that the answer you wanted?"

While holding her stomach, Katarea came out of the wall looking pissed off. She covered her whole body in a magical aura.

"Well, I didn't think I would be fighting the descendant of the old Maou Leviathan. Is it ok if I fight her everyone?"

Makoto-kun asked everyone here. Ehehe, I didn't know what to say. Sirzechs-sama just gave an indication with his head.

"Cool! Katarea Leviathan-san, I am Nakashima Makoto of the Purple Flames! Shall we dance the dance of battle?"

"You little brat! How dare you mock me!?"

"I'm not mocking you. I merely stated that I would be your opponent Katarea-san. And stop calling me little!"

"Makoto-kun! Use "that" ok?"

Responding to Gabriel-sama's words, Makoto-kun ran his fingers over a bracelet on his wrist. The bracelet then twisted into another shape! It had become a katana in his hands! W-What weapon is that!? It feels holy in nature...is that Excalibur Mimic!?

"Since I was blessed to use them, I will use this! A gift from Michael-sama who is like totally awesome and Gabriel-sama who is very beautiful and amazing! My Excalibur-chan! Prepare to lose you know?"

Winking cutely, Makoto-kun rushed Katarea! She shot out demonic power at him but he was able to dodge it. If I looked carefully, I could almost swear that his body and sword are moving at a speed like when using Excalibur Rapidly but how is that possible?

He got close to Katarea, did a feint and left hooked her into the sky! She went crashing into the roof and into the night sky. To stop her going higher, Katarea spread her wings and balanced herself.

"Makoto-kun, if possible, try and capture her so we can question her about the Khaos Brigade, alright? But if capture isn't possible then terminate her."

"If I'm ordered by Michael-sama then of course I will do it. I will do my best!"

Then from Makoto-kun's back, purple flames started to gather and take shape. The shape that formed was a pair of wings! Purple flamed wings! With a flap, Makoto-kun hovered.

"Wow, this is awesome~ This is my first time trying it out in combat~ Don't worry everyone! I will get Cattleya...Katarea-san knocked out and come back with her! Please wait for me!"

"Ma-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Be careful!"

"I will be Serafall-sama! Don't worry about me!"

Serafall-sama looked worried but she nodded. With a few flaps of the wings, he took to the sky! Should I go and help Makoto-kun? Does he need my help? Azazel then said something astonishing.

"Michael, you gave that boy Excalibur Galatine, yes?"

"Yes. Makoto-kun possess' all the qualities to wield Excalibur Galatine. As the twin of Excalibur, it has all of the seven abilities. Of course even Makoto-kun hasn't mastered them all. Even then, he's quite diverse with them. It was actually Gabriel's idea that he wield that weapon, which has been in Heaven until now, as he is the prime candidate for a lot of things."

So Makoto-kun is the wielder of Excalibur Galatine. I had heard legends of another Excalibur that wasn't apart of the original Excalibur. So Makoto-kun is the new wielder of that.

"Hmph, well no wonder Vali took an interest. Even using the purple flames as wings, inspired."

Don't mention Vali. Bitch took something that I was going to...well, Makoto-kun can still take mine...why am I thinking this now!? Ugh, I can't think about such things right now!

"Kiba Yumi-san. Me and Michael will keep strengthening the barrier covering this school. Sorry about this, but until Grayfia finishes her analysis of the magicians' transfer-use magic circle, could you deal with the magicians outside?"

You're ordering me to subdue the magicians. A direct order from Maou-sama. The highest honour!

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you. I'm glad that you're my sister's knight. Please use that Balance Breaker for the sake of my sister and your comrades."

"Yes! Xenovia, please come with me!"

"Yeah, I'm also Rias Gremory's Knight. Kiba Yumi, I think we're two similar blades. Now, let's go."

After me and Xenovia nodded at each other, we plunged into the school yard and started slicing.

"Hah!"

My holy demonic sword cleared through each magic protection barrier and into the magician's body.

How many did this make? I've cut down a considerable number of magicians, but a new assassin would always be summoned from the magic circle right after.

"They're endless."

A wave along with a slashing attack was fired from the holy sword Durandal and gouged out the school yard left and right. The attack slaughtered the magicians in large numbers.

Xenovia, please treat the school building with a bit more care. Was Durandal really so difficult to handle?

From the sky, Makoto-kun's battle against the Leviathan Maou is going strong. Makoto-kun released a pure wave of holy power from the Excalibur Galatine at Katarea who deployed several defensive magic circles!

The schoolyard had received great damage here and there from the after-effects of those attacks and defences. If Maou-sama and the others hadn't been protecting the new school building, significant crumbling would probably have happened to the building.

It was also fortunate that the entire school site was enveloped in a strong barrier. If not, the surrounding residential area would have also taken damage.

Katarea then took out something from her in between her breasts. A small bottle that has a small snake inside! She opened the bottle and was about to drink it when an arrow of purple flames collided with that bottle and in turn burnt the small snake away! Awesome. He turned the Excalibur into a crossbow and fired an arrow of purple flames made from his Longinus. That's pretty amazing.

"I don't think so Katarea-san! You aren't getting a power-up now!"

"You damn brat! Even if you destroyed it, I wont lose to you!"

Now the battle really begins...

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it there! Before anyone says it, Excalibur Galatine most likely wouldn't have the same powers as the normal Excalibur if it was in DXD but I have an idea for it later on, particular one of Makoto's Balance Breaker abilities. And I've changed Katarea to Makoto because I got a couple of requests to do so and I added one for Ise so don't worry Ise lovers. Well, until next time! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le Fay, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem), Aika, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Seekvaira, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg), Tiamat, Katarea.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Welcome to the latest chapter of The Small Exorcist!**

**Eavise; A yuri fic huh. I hadn't thought about it before but I might consider it in the future.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yes, that's right! But most of the action will be off screen as this is mostly about Ise and Vali's fight lol.**

**CCPDarkraiRules; I have thought about it. And some will be falling for Ise before volume nine. Tsubaki will be around volume 5 to 6.**

**TAM07; I might right it in the future hehe.**

**Well I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Issei vs Vali<strong>

**Issei P.O.V**

When I noticed it, we were in the club room.

It had made a lot of noise, but the transfer had succeeded. However.

"Impossible, they've transferred here!"

"Damn Devils!"

The interior was occupied by magicians wearing those weird robes! Heeeeeey! As I thought, this is the enemy's centre!

"B-Buchou! I-Ise-senpai!"

Gasper's voice! When I turned my eyes in the direction where I heard the voice, Gasper was there tied to a chair with rope.

"Gasper! I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Buchou…Its already too late…"

However, Gasper just broke into tears then.

"Its better if…I die. Please, Buchou, senpai. Please kill me…Because of these eyes, I can't make friends with anyone…I'm only a bother…and a coward…"

Gasper raggedly shed tears. Captured and being used by the enemy, she thought she was being a bother to us. Buchou kindly smiled at that Gasper.

"Don't say such a stupid thing. I won't abandon you, you know? When I transferred you into my family, I said it, right? That now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and also find a way of life that can satisfy you. Ugh, you can mark Makoto-kyun as your mate."

Buchou didn't sound happy when she said that last part. However Gasper gained a happy expression.

"R-Really Buchou?"

"For the love of...yes, if you must. But there's no way you are having sex with him before me!"

Buchou roared but Gasper just looks like she has gained something amazing. Then, right before my eyes, Gasper was struck by a female magician. The magician seized Gasper's hair and gave a sneer. Now that I looked, all the magicians here were female! Witches? Witches are good too!

"You people are so stupid. It's foolish how you treat such a dangerous half vampire normally. It's just as the old Maou faction says. The Gremory family are as dumb as they are deeply affectionate and overflowing with power."

The magician assessed Buchou with a contemptuous look.

"Maybe you would have gotten more value if you'd quickly brainwashed this half Vampire and used her effectively as a tool? If you had made her Sacred Gear run out of control while throwing this child into the territory of the opposing Fallen Angels, she might even have taken out one of their leaders as well. Why haven't you done that? Could it be that you intend to treat a servant as a close friend?"

"I…treasure my servant."

Buchou retaliated back calmly. Please get angry! There's no merit in behaving calmly with a person like this!

The magician fired a small magic bullet at Buchou! Buchou's uniform was partly blown away, and white skin peeked out…H-Her breasts could be seen just a little. When she noticed me looking, she gave me the look saying "Look at my breast and I will fucking kill you!" Yeah, I've learned how to read Buchou's expressions. Mostly they are evil ones because she is insane.

"What a cheeky mouth you have. Also, I don't like how you're beautiful even though you're a Devil, daughter of Gremory."

The magician's words were covered in jealousy. The magician put a blade at Gasper's neck.

"You move and this child dies. Let's have some fun."

"You're a piece of shit. As if I care what whores like you think! You're all fucking bastards! I hate you all!"

Buchou! When I said get angry, I didn't mean get insane! She then middle fingered them all while having a crazy look in her eyes! Its like the look of a killer from a horror movie!

I put up my left arm high! Activate, my Sacred Gear!

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

A red gauntlet was equipped on my left arm.

Next, Promotion!

"Buchou! I'm promoting to Queen!"

"Whatever. Do what you like."

My power was raised! Furthermore, there was one thing left!

"Ascalon!"

[Blade!]

Along with a new voice, my new weapon Ascalon extended from the shell of my Sacred Gear!

The female magicians cautiously watched me. However, I pointed the tip of the sword away from the enemy and at my own hand. I temporarily suppressed the sword's power and personally cut the palm of my right hand with the blade…It hurts. But! Blood flowed out of my right hand.

"People think I'm insane."

That's because you are insane. I stuck out my left hand and extended out Ascalon that had my blood on it in Gasper's direction!

Faster than the magicians could react, the blood, which had been on Ascalon, clung to Gasper's mouth.

"Drink it. The blood of me who harbours the Dragon Ddraig!"

Gasper nodded at my words with a strong look. Gasper tasted my blood that had arrived at her mouth with her tongue. The instant that Gasper swallowed my blood, the atmosphere within the room suddenly changed.

An indescribable chill eerily rang through my whole body. When I turned my eyes to Gasper who was tied to the chair...

She wasn't there! Gasper wasn't sitting on the chair!? She had disappeared!? Only the rope that had been tying Gasper to the chair was left. The female magicians were also shocked that Gasper had suddenly disappeared, and looked around. They spread their gazes over the interior of the room and...

Chichichichichichi.

A weird chirping was heard. Countless bats were flying near the ceiling of the room. The group of red-eyed bats swooped down on the female magicians all at once.

"Kuh! So she transformed, that damn Vampire!"

"Slut!"

The cursing women pointed their hands at the bats and tried to fire magic bullets, but they were pulled down by something and greatly lost their balance.

Countless black hands were extending out from the female magicians' shadow!

The hands from the shadows tried pulling the girls inside the shadows.

"So this is the ability of a vampire!"

"Take this!"

Don! They fired magic bullets at the shadows, but the shadow hands just dispersed uneventfully. During that, the bats wrapped around the forms of the magicians and bit at various parts on their bodies.

"You intend to suck our blood!?"

"No, our magic power is also being absorbed!"

The magicians were having a hard time. They were at the mercy of the bats and the hands extending from the shadows.

This was...Gasper? Gasper's Vampire power?

The magicians turned their aim towards this direction! So they intend to aim at me and Buchou!

Doshu! The countless magic bullets they fired were aimed at me and Buchou, but...

They all stopped in mid-air.

[Its useless. I can see all of your movements and attacks.]

Gasper's voice echoed within the interior of the room. The red eyes of the bats glowed blazingly. I see, so she invoked her Sacred Gear from the eyes of the bats!

Moreover, she was brilliantly stopping only the magic bullets! So she can control her Sacred Gear thanks to the effect of drinking my blood!

[I'm stopping you people!]

Kah! Countless numbers of bats made their red eyes shine, and they made the time of all the female magicians in the room stop.

[Ise-senpai! The finishing blow!]

"Leave it to me!"

I started running and touched the magicians! Then, while striking a cool pose in the centre of the room, I cried out!

"Dress Break!"

The clothes of the witches who were time-stopped were brilliantly blown off! A trade fair of naked woman unfolded before my eyes! I can look as much as I like, touch as much as I like!

"You are fucking sick Ise. You know that's classed as sexual harassment? You did it to me once, and I have flashbacks. It was awful...Doctor!"

Ooh great, she's calling for her Doctor. She's a fucking nutter. We all then started tying up the magicians and placed them on a magic circle. Gasper had returned back to normal form.

Buchou deployed the magic circle and sent the magicians off to a public office in the underworld. She said that they would then be arrested and put in prison. Incidentally, Buchou had already changed into a spare uniform.

"Yes. All of them have been transferred over there! Now then, Ise, Gasper! Let's return to Maou-sama!"

That was Buchou.

[Yes!]

Me and Gasper responded, and followed behind Buchou.

We left the room and moved to the entrance of the old school building.

Doggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Something fell down right in front of us! After the cloud of dust which enveloped it vanished, there was...

"Tch, you're better than I had expected boy."

"There's no reason to underestimate me."

The one who crashed was a lady! She has such a risque way of dressing! And the one who is hovering above is Makoto-sensei! His breath is ragged and his clothes are ripped in various places.

"Vali-san...I can't believe you'd work with people like this."

The one who spoke was Makoto-sensei. He looked to the side, and the loli girl Vali appeared! She uncovered her mask to show us her loli face.

"Hmph, I'm not working with them. I am only trying to find strong opponents, you know?"

"But to go along with the Khaos Brigade. Are you really going to leave me?"

"Of course not Bakato."

Bakato, that's a pretty good insult thing. Makoto-sensei doesn't look happy about the Bakato thing. I think I will call him that in the future!

"I told you never to call me that! Even if you are a descendant of Lucifer, I still loved you very much. I even gave you my...first."

W-Wait, what did he say!? Lucifer!? She's...Lucifer!? Vali, seeing my reaction hits her chest.

"I'm a descendent of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. I obtained the Vanishing Dragons Sacred Gear because I'm half human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the Vanishing Dragon, was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. Just joking."

As she said that, several folds of Devil wings grew from her back along with her wings of light.

"No way…that can't be…"

Buchou also wore an astonished expression on her face. However, Makoto-sensei confirmed it.

"Its true. If there is such a ridiculous existence, its her. She'll become the strongest Hakuryuukou of among those I have read about in the past, and probably of all time as well."

The woman stood up and pointed her hands at Makoto-sensei who points him blade at her. That blade is eradicating a dangerous aura. Its a strong aura of holy. Its stronger than the time I was near the Excalibur's...but it feels similar to the Excalibur's but stronger somehow.

"You know, just because I'm human, doesn't mean I will lose. Because you are a Devil, you have really found the worst opponent in me. My blade is Excalibur Galatine, and it wont lose to you. And myself, I am an exorcist of the highest grade. If its about battle experience then I am higher than most here, save Vali-san, maybe."

"What nonsense! A human can't beat me! I'm a Devil of the highest order! And I will take care of you personally!"

The woman charged at Makoto-sensei who dodged out of the way and sent a kick at her back, sending her to the ground! She got up and fired countless demonic bullets at him but he either dodged it or cut them with his Excalibur! That things really dangerous! And with him wielding it who is called a genius exorcist who has a fear of ducks is something unheard of.

"W-Why do I feel..."

"Weaker? You feel weaker because of my Excalibur which also has the power to weaken Devils and strengthen my power! I will not lose now!"

That only enraged the woman who increased her aura.

"I am one who is descended from the great true Leviathan! Katarea Leviathan! I won't lose to an annoying human like you!"

The lady shouted! Or rather, this person is Leviathan-sama? W-Well, she's certainly closer to the Leviathan-sama that I imagined. Makoto-sensei beckoned to the lady who introduced herself as Katarea.

"Come."

"Don't look down on me!"

The lady wore an extra-large aura, and flew out at an extreme speed! Makoto-sensei flew back with speeds that are God like! The woman Katarea fired a large block of demonic power at Makoto-sensei who put his sword up and swung it! The sword released a large wave of holy power which collided with the demonic power! A battle of holy and demonic! The attack made a huge explosion but Buchou protected us with a demonic barrier.

When the dust died down...I couldn't believe my eyes! There are lots of Makoto-sensei's! Clones? Has he somehow used a technique to clone himself? Does he possess such a power?

"Fucking heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell! Which one is real!?"

[Come and find out then!]

They all spoke! Wow, that's totally awesome! They have to be clones, right? Is there another possibility? Katarea got angry and fired demonic blasts at the clones or whatever they are! The demonic power passed through each of the Makoto-sensei's as if nothing was there. What's going on? Not clones? What are they?

"If I'm right then that was the illusion power that Excalibur Galatine possess', truly a dangerous power."

Buchou commented as the Leviathan lady dispelled the last illusion. Buchou said illusion so they were all illusions. The Leviathan lady looked even more angry and pointed her hands at us!

"Hmph! Watch your friends die then boy!"

BANG!

"Gak!"

The woman Katarea spat out blood! Why!? My eyes then noticed a flicker. The flicker was that of a person. Someone is materializing...Makoto-sensei! He was...invisible! The pommel of the sword is embedded into the Leviathan woman's stomach!

"Even if it wasn't the sharp bit, this is still Excalibur Galatine after all. I bet it hurts, don't it?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The Leviathan woman swung her fist covered in demonic power at Makoto-sensei who dodged it with rapid speed. She released that demonic power at sensei who cut it in half with his weapon. The woman ran an aura through her body then summoned ice spears and launched them at Makoto-sensei!

"Hmph, with something like this, you need fire!"

He put out one hand and the purple flames gathered! The ice spears went at him but the flames of purple melted the ice away like it was nothing. The Leviathan woman let out a howl that sounded crazy and fired different attacks at him. Fire, ice, lightning and wind are the attacks that I can see!

"Just die already booooooooooooooooooooy!"

"No, I can't die just yet! Please look at this!"

With the speed of a God, Makoto-sensei dodged all the attacks and took to the sky. The woman followed after Makoto-sensei with a dangerous aura surrounding her whole body.

"Stay still you bastard!"

"No! I'm not going to do as you demand!"

Makoto-sensei swung the sword and it glowed! The glow then made more illusions of Makoto-sensei appear! All the clones pointed their hands at Katarea Leviathan who created many demonic barriers.

[Taste this!]

All the illusions shouted out. The illusions and maybe the real one shot of purple flames of holy! They all passed through the barrier as if they aren't real. Well, they aren't real are they? Then one large flame was released at the barriers!

"Get that butch Makoto-kyun!"

Buchou seriously has to stop calling people butches. She's going to offend someone one day. And that person is going to be stronger than she is.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

With a scream the flames struggled against the barriers made by that woman however, she was having difficulty maintaining the barriers. Eventually, the barriers broke and those flames headed straight for the Leviathan woman! The Leviathan woman made a cry and dodged to the left! No, her clothes were burnt!

"You really are annoying brat!"

The Leviathan woman was covered in a large aura again. The large aura is really powerful! I can feel the aura with my own body! Its dangerous! Its a high level of power. But even then, Makoto-sensei doesn't look too intimidated.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Katarea Leviathan released a massive wave of demonic power! Its sheer power is too strong! If I took that, I don't think I would live to talk about it! The massive wave of demonic power went towards Makoto-sensei. But when the attack hit...it went through! That was an illusion also!

"WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!?"

She let out that scream as the fired demonic power in all the areas around her! What is she doing!? Trying to get lucky? He is invisible and she can't sense him maybe? I know that Kiba was able to sense Freed's killing intent when Freed used that blade from back then that was transparent but Makoto-sensei's killing intent must be in check for him not to be sensed at all. Even Vali seems to not be able to sense where Makoto-sensei is as she has her eyes closed.

"Behind you!"

BANG!

Along with that sound, Katarea was sent to the ground! Makoto-sensei sent her to the ground with the Excalibur in his hands. An incredible aura then surrounded Makoto-sensei's body. The power of his Longinus is flowing through him. He points his hands at Katarea who just stood up and went charging after him in a fury!

"I'm going to kill yooooooooooooooooooou!"

"Good luck with that!"

He surrounded the Leviathan woman in a dome of flames. The purple flames are holy flames so she is trapped in the prison of fire! Since holy flames are extremely dangerous to Devils, there's nowhere she can run!

"Let me out of here!"

She tried desperately to break free from her prison but it was futile. All the attacks she sent at the flames were all engulfed! But I've noticed that her aura keeps getting weaker and weaker. Is that also due to sensei? Yes, he said that he was weakening her from before. Slowly, bit by bit, the woman's aura decreased. Maybe he can only weaken her like this and not take away all her power at once.

"Aright! Here we go! Its time to end this!"

He somehow got above her and the sword he is wielding is changing into a large hammer! He made an opening in the flames at the top! Is he planning to hit her like someone uses a mallet?

"Time for a nap!"

BANG! CRASH!

Makoto-sensei delivered a skull crushing hammer drop on the woman's head! The flames around her dispersed as she went crashing into the ground! I went to check...she is completely unconscious, or dead! I don't know which one! Makoto-sensei flew down on his wings of fire.

* * *

><p>"Wah!"<p>

Gasper's scream! When I looked, some kind of magical pattern was engraved on Gasper's eyes.

"Sorry, but I'll be sealing that. Its annoying if time is stopped."

Vali! It was Vali who did that! Little bitch! Makoto-sensei joined us up here. He has that Leviathan woman with him. And she seems to be chained up. The chains are eradicating holy power. It kind of looks like bondage to me. W-Well, that's also good! Buchou shook her fist at me again! Why does she only do that to me!?

"I have to take her back for questioning. Do you like the chains? I used the Excalibur. I don't think she'll be able to get out of that. But Vali-san...you can't fight, alright? Please just stop..."

Vali glanced at Makoto-sensei with sadness before facing us and asking a question.

"But don't you think that destiny is cruel?"

What's that, all of a sudden. What is she talking about?

"On one hand, there is the strongest existence that one can think of with a Maou and a legendary Dragon like me, and on the other hand, there is a mere human like you which possesses a legendary Dragon as well. Say what you like, but I think that this accident of fate is cruel. Though we're rivals with the same Dragon-type Sacred Gears, the gap between the two owners is too great."

Y-You mean me? I pointed at myself. Vali nodded amusedly.

"I investigated you a little. Your father is an ordinary office worker. You mother sometimes goes out to a part-time job as an ordinary full-time housewife. The blood relatives of both your parents are completely ordinary. There are also no ability-users or practitioners who possessed power among your ancestors. Of course, your ancestors had nothing to do with Devils or Angels either. You really are ordinary. Your friends aren't special either. You were a completely ordinary male high school student until you were reborn as a Devil as well. With the exception of Boosted Gear, you're nothing."

That girl laughed with a pitying expression.

"Boring. When I learned about you, who was so excessively boring, I laughed out of disappointment. 'Ah, so this is my rival. I give up.' If your parents had at least been magicians, then maybe the story would change a bit. That's right! How about this kind of setting? You can become an avenger!"

But even I understood his next words. Quite clearly.

"I'll kill your parents. If I do that, your personal history will become a little more interesting. If your parents are killed by a valuable existence like me, don't you think you'll be able to openly devote yourself to a solemn destiny? Yeah, I'll do that. After all, your parents will, from now on as well, live ordinarily, grow old ordinarily, and die ordinarily. The setting I spoke of is much more brilliant than such a boring life! Right?"

"Vali-san! Stop saying things like that to provoke Ise-san! I know that's what it is, just provoking! That's all it is Vali-san! I-If you want a fight then I will fight y-you!"

"Hmmmm, I couldn't fight you. Don't you understand? I wouldn't feel anything good about fighting you. You, are too important to me. However, fighting Hyoudou Issei might be fun."

I don't understand the complicated stuff but she said kill my parents.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard."

I quietly let that out of my mouth.

At that moment, my head finally understood. Ah, so this is what they call killing intent.

"…Just as you said, my father is an ordinary office worker who works from morning to evening for our family. My mother is an ordinary housewife who makes delicious food for our family morning, noon and evening. However, they raised me up to this point. To me, they're the best parents."

Why should my parents have to be killed by this kind of bastard?

That's also a stupid reason. My father and mother have nothing to do with you.

"…Kill them? My father and mother? Why should they have to be mixed up in the situation of someone like you and be killed? As if I know anything about things like valuable or destiny!"

She is the one person I can't forgive. Vali Lucifer.

"As if I'll let you do it."

"I'll be damned if I let my parents be killed by the likes of yooooooooooooou!"

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

As if responding to my anger, my Sacred Gear started to release a strong bright red aura.

With the ring I got from Azazel also acting on it, I equipped Booster Gear Scale Mail. This is the first time I've worn this. So this is the Boosted Gear Scale Mail Ddraig was telling me about.

"Look, Albion. Hyoudou Issei's power went up by an incomparable amount. The plain and simple reason called rage was the trigger, but this is…Hahahaha, what a Dragons surge."

[Sacred Gears simply use strong emotions as food for power. Hyoudou Issei's rage is at its genuine limit, and is turned towards you. Only straightforward people can draw out the Dragons power.]

"I see. So his greater affinity with his Dragon is also explained through this reason."

As if I know! In any case, if I don't do something about this girl, my surroundings will become a disaster! I won't allow that!

"However! You still aren't clever! Hyoudou Issei! Your intelligence is insufficient to control Ddraig! That is a sin."

"Stop chattering and talking about things I don't understaaaaaaand!"

"Yes! That is exactly why you're called an idiot!"

Spouting an aura from the magic power jets on my back, I rushed towards Vali! Vali covered her face with her mask. So she's prepared to fight!

However, Vali easily avoided and dodged my tackle! Not yet!

I regained my balance in mid-air and dived again at Vali who had just dodged! I extended Ascalon from my gauntlet and unleashed an attack with my unskilled weapon!

However, I couldn't manage to land a single hit with only my mere swinging slashes on Vali as she dodged with light movements.

[Vali, that sword carries Dragon slaying powers. If it hits just once, you'll undeniably receive great damage.]

"Is that so, Albion. But there's no meaning if it doesn't hit!"

In this Balance Breaker state, its temporarily possible to use my doubling ability whenever and however I want.

[However, every time you use it your stamina or magical power will be consumed. The doubling ability will proportionally take away stamina to how high it is. That's my original Balancer Breaker ability. Although this is a temporary Balance Breaker state, wouldn't you just be committing an act of folly by exhausting the power that maintains your armour with just one use? Even the bracelet you got from Azazel has its limits. Every time you use it, the time for using Balance Breaker will decrease.]

So even just maintaining this state uses up stamina! Vali's side must have a lot of surplus!

[Your opponent Vali seems to have a tremendous amount of magic power. As a paired existence, the Hakuryuukou will also shave off power every time she uses her ability, but if the host's stamina is great, then the time in which she can use it will also be enormous.]

Don!

Guhah…! At that instant, I choked. A heavy-fisted blow hit me in the chest! Heavy! Rather, it was too fast for me to see. What a shot! My legs trembled from just this! T-There was also a crack in my armour! If I receive many of these kinds of hits, it'll abruptly be over!

"So this is my rival! Hahahaha! How embarrassing! Weak! Too weak!"

Vali harshly made fun of me. But, I really did feel that way.

"Vali-san! Ise-san! Stop it!"

Even though Makoto-sensei shouted that, Vali doesn't look like she will stop, but she does look...regretful perhaps? I'm sorry Makoto-sensei but I have to kick this bitches ass.

[Divide!]

I heard a voice from the Hakuryuukou's gauntlet, and my power instantly vanished. Did she have my power!? Was it activated from the blow I received to my chest before!?

[Boost!]

However, I also activated my own Sacred Gear and my power was restored.

[Partner, the power that was halved was restored by my power, but... The Vanishing Dragons other ability is troublesome.]

Ddraig, what do you mean?

[That girl halves her opponent's power and then adds the decreased portion of power to herself. In other words, your power is taken away and turned into her own power. Stamina can't be recovered. It's only power to the end.]

T-Then, even if I reset from the minus, that bitch will become plus!?

[That's right. However, no matter how amazing the host is, she has a limit. Power that goes beyond his capacity is released from the wings of light on her back and she keeps maintaining her power limit without destroying her body.]

"Come on, come on!"

Seeming to enjoy herself, Vali fired a seemingly endless number of magic bullets. I couldn't run away as I wished either. The rounds after rounds of bullets she lightly fired left heavy damage. I could easily imagine that I had become completely covered in bruises.

As Vali continued attacking, she resumed her irritating tone.

"Your attacks are also dull. You just plunge in. Its meaningless in that case. What a waste of a treasure. Your use of your power is also unskillful."

Ah, is that so? I'm unskilled, am I? If it's that, I know.

"At this rate the rival showdown between the Hakuryuukou and the Sekiryuutei will be..."

Gooooooooooooooooon!

Before she could finish talking, I made magic power suddenly spout from the jets on my back and plunged into the barrage of bullets. The magic bullets entirely struck various places on my body.

It hurts! But, so what! Just one shot. Just one shot is fine!

I strongly clutched my left hand. Power on just this single point here is enough. Besides, I don't need any power to turn!

I'll also throw away all defences now!

The magic bullets were shot at my armour, and my armour was destroyed little by little. My face area was also hit and the mask part was also shattered.

"So you're charging? You really know nothing of combat, to go as far as repeating the same tactic. Something like that..."

Vali deployed what seemed to be a shield of light in front of her and tried to defend, but...

"Ddraaaaaig! Transfer power to the stored Ascalon!"

[Understood!]

[Transfer!]

A surge of massive power flowed into my left arm. After all, I don't have any sword knowledge. In that case, I can only lodge the power into my fist while the sword is still stored in my gauntlet!

My fist destroyed her shield of light with no trouble and I made her face eat a sharp blow.

I grasped my hand around the base of the Hakuryuukou's wings of light that were said to gush out excess power.

"Apparently the effect of your Sacred Gear comes from here. In that case!"

[Transfer!]

I transferred my power to the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail before it was in excess. At that instant, I was struck by the feeling that power had suddenly been removed from my body. So it consumed a fair amount of stamina and magic power! But, it's fine like this!

"I'll raise the power you absorb and the power you emit all at once! To the extent that you can't deal with it!"

"Kuh!"

All of the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail's jewels started to nonsensically glow white, red, blue and yellow over and over again. As it did so, the Dragon power that I had felt from her body, to the extent of being absurd, vanished.

I had forced her to activate the special ability of her Sacred Gear.

Her ability stole the opponent's power and used it as her own fuel. However, since the limit of the power she adds was already decided, it depended on the capacity of the host. Power that goes beyond the limit was gushed out from her wings of light and disposed of.

Then, what happened if you accelerated her stealing power and gushing-out power at the same time?

She stole so much power that she couldn't process it, and at the same time she spat out power by the time it was excess. As a result, the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail stopped its functions!

[What a thing…! Vali, regain your posture at once!]

Vali reacted to Albion's voice and tried to defend by crossing her arms, but...

Bagan!

I closed my left fist that was filled with Ascalon's power and easily destroyed Vali's defences including the gauntlets of both her arms, and thrust a blow to this abdomen. The white-shining Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail was not enough and shattered.

Fresh blood flew out from Vali's mouth. She stepped back unsteadily while holding her abdomen. As blood poured down from the edge of her mouth, Vali smiled as if in joy.

"…Hahaha, amazing! My Sacred Gear was blown off! So you can do it if you try! Just what I would expect, my rival."

Gan! My merciless straight entered into that girl's face.

"…I made it reach and hit you. You're the only one I won't be satisfied with if my fist can't hit you."

Alright! For now, I've paid her back for that stupid thing about my parents. However, Ddraig clicked her tongue.

Because while I was doing this, Vali's armour once again returned to its previous state.

No way, the broken part was fixed! Impossible, so I can never beat her no matter how many times I break it!?

[The battle doesn't end until the host is made incapable of fighting. Its no use at this rate. You'll make no progress. Its next to impossible for you to defeat her within the limited time of the control unit. The best plan would be to run away, but you can't do that, can you?]

Of course! There's no way I could leave the others behind! Or rather, where could I escape to within this barrier!?

[Then, what will you do? The difference in power is still wide. You could do something thanks to the control unit, but with the limited time it's out of the question. Will you surrender?]

…What do I do? At that time, something within my field of vision reflected in the background.

At that instant, an idea appeared in my mind…Shall I test it? No, this thing is a test.

Anyhow, my time will run out and I'll lose at this rate! I have to do something before that!

"Hey, Ddraig. The Sacred Gear responds to feelings and evolves, right?"

[Yeah, that's right, but…Why?]

I picked up the thing lying at my feet, a jewel of the Vanishing Dragon. Earlier, when I hit her, her armour was damaged and this thing flew out. Her body's armour seems to have restored the destroyed section including the jewel, though.

As far as Vali is concerned, this jewel will turn to trash as time passes, so its inconsequential. However, there should be at least a little of the Hakuryuukou's power lodged in it.

"I'm transmitting my image to you. Let's try it!"

I transmitted the thing I imagined in my brain to Ddraig who was inside me! I imagined hard!

[…Partner, you've sent me quite a dangerous image. But, it's interesting! We may die, but do you have the resolve?]

"I can't die. I haven't taken Akeno-sans virginity yet. If it hurts, I'll endure it! If I can just exceed this damn slut in front of me with that!"

[Fuhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nice resolve! In that case, I'll also resolve myself! This isn't a notification of my character, but I am the Red Dragon Emperor that was called a mass of power! Let's show them that we'll live and exceed them together, Partner! No! Hyoudou Issei!]

"Yeah!"

"What do you intend to do?"

Vali asked that, seeming interested.

"Vanishing Dragon! Albion! Vali! I'll be taking your power!"

I smashed the Sekiryuutei jewel that was on the back of my right hand into pieces, and drove into it the Vanishing Dragon jewel that I picked up before!

A silver aura sprang forth from my right hand and wrapped around the right side of my body. A phenomenon from the jewel?

* * *

><p>"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"<p>

It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Damn it! What is this!?

"Nugaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ah, ah, ah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

My thoughts soared in overwhelming pain.

"You intend to take in my power?"

Realising what I was trying to do, Vali showed a shocked expression.

[What a reckless thing to do. Ddraig, we are existences that oppose each other. That is nothing more than an act of self-destruction. Do you intend to annihilate yourself by doing such a thing?]

Albion spoke indifferently.

[Guooooooooooooooooh!]

Ddraig was also leaking out agony. So the Dragon Emperor lodged in my Sacred Gear also tasted pain? However, while Ddraig let out a scream, it contained laughter as well.

[Albion! You're as inflexible as always! Over countless eons, we've lodged in hosts and continued to fight each other! It's a repeat of the same thing each and every time!]

[That's right, Ddraig. That is our destiny. Even if our respective hosts are different, the way we fight is the same. You raise power, I steal power. The side that skillfully uses its Sacred Gear deals the finishing blow and it ends. This is how it always has been, and always will be.]

Ddraig gave a fearless laugh at Albion's words.

[Since meeting with this host with Hyoudou Issei, I have learned one thing! That anything is possible with determined stupidity!]

"Respond to my feeliiiiiiiiiiings!"

[Vanishing Dragon Power is taken!]

My right hand was wrapped in a dazzling white light! A pure white aura surrounded my right arm!

Then a white gauntlet appeared on my right arm.

"…Hehehe, so this is Dividing Gear?"

Though, having only white up till my right arm's elbow on my red armour looked awkward.

[Impossible! Such a thing is impossible!]

Albion let out an astonished voice.

"No, its only a little, but its possible. My friend fused together holy and demonic, and produced things like holy demonic swords. It seems it was possible to achieve it because balance has collapsed from the non-existence of God. Well, if I borrow the words of the leader guys, it is a state where there are things like system errors or program bugs? I just utilised it a little."

[…So you mean you nudged the imperfections of the Sacred Gear program and achieved this? No, but such a thing is…Even if you think of that, to actually do it is just foolish. No one knows what will happen with the fusion of opposing powers. When that is something concerning Dragons, you might die, you know? No, it would be natural for you to die.]

"Yeah, it was reckless. But, I survived."

Ddraig sighed at my words.

[However, it certainly made your lifespan shorten. Its a lot even for Devils that live almost endlessly.]

"I have no intention to live for ten thousand years. But, since there are a lot of things I want to do, I'd like to live for at least a thousand years, though."

Vali clapped her hands at me. What's your intention?

"Interesting. Then, I'll also get a bit serious! If I win, I'll halve all of you and everything that surrounds you with the Hakuryuukou's power!"

Vali floated into the air and opened her arms wide. Her wings of light also grew huge.

"Halve? Its different with my power, but what do you mean by halving my surroundings?"

That girl let out a laugh to my question.

"Ignorance is scary! It might not be bad for you to die without knowing!"

Somehow I feel offended! That bitch harshly makes me sound like an utter idiot!

[Half Dimension!]

Surrounded by a dazzling aura along with a voice from her jewel, Vali pointed her hand at the trees spread out below her.

The thickness of the trees was halved in an instant! Ooh! They were seriously halved!?

"Ise-san...you look confused. Want me to explain what she just did?"

"Ah, please sensei!"

"That ability halves everything in her surroundings...hmmmm, let me see how else to say this...ok. If Vali-san becomes serious, she could even halve...Akeno-sans boobs."

What did he say!? Akeno-sans boobs would be halved! Don't kid around sensei! Don't you mess around! She can't do such things! Valiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

"Don't fuck with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

Voices from jewels on various places of my armour repeatedly resounded.

"I won't forgive you! You're the one person I absolutely won't forgive! I'll knock you down! I'll destroy you! Valiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

My surroundings flew off! The ground I was standing on was also greatly gouged out and changed into a crater.

"Ise, that's fucking disgusting. How can you...ewwww, Ise. That is really gross. You fucking sick bastard. I'm going to cry now. Ise, you really are a sick shit fucker hippy!"

Sorry Buchou! But this is the only way I can do things! Wait, what did she just call me? A sick shit fucker hippy! Stupid ape! Go and eat a banana! I laughed inside my mind. I can see that she has narrowed her eyes at me. And she is shaking her fist at me!

I thrusted my finger at Vali! The far-off trees in the background were blown away from the force of the aftershock of thrusting that finger.

"Just try to make a move on Akeno Himejima! I'll thoroughly destroy you to the point where you won't be able to reincarnate agaaaaaaain! You halving maniaaaaaaaaaaaac!"

"Today is full of surprises. Who would have thought that this much power would explode because of a woman's breasts. But, its interesting!"

The Hakuryuukou flew out at me. I didn't feel slow.

Bah! I got away from that spot and kicked Vali in the side as she flew!

"Fast! Have you exceeded me in speed!?"

Like I know! Be surprised as you please! As if I'll forgive! As if I'll forgive this girl! If I leave her alone, Akeno-sans breasts will be halved!

I caught up with Vali who was moving at the speed of light with no trouble. I hit Vali in the abdomen with my right fist!

[Divide!]

At the same time I activated the Hakuryuukou power I had just transplanted and felt the aura covering Vali decrease sharply.

"Guha!"

Vali spat out bile from her mouth! I continued attacking like that without interference!

"This is for Akeno-san's breasts!"

A hit to the face! Alright! I completely broke her helmet! In my mind, Akeno-san's breasts bounced! I did more attacks on Vali! I kicked her up into the air vigorously! I went to tackle her but then something shot past me!

A colour filled my eyes. It was the colour of purple! No way! He isn't trying to attack, me right? Makoto-sensei got between Vali and I and outstretched his arms in a defensive manner!

"S-Sensei!? W-What are you doing!?"

"I-I am not standing by anymore. Its enough now. I can't let you attack Vali-san again. If you do, then I will stop you Ise-san!"

Is he seriously changing sides now!? Shit! I can't take them both on! I am barely winning against Vali! If I have to fight sensei and Vali at the same time then I'm done for! Two Longinus' vs me is a bad combination!

"E-Even then! She..."

"Ise-san, if it was Akeno-san, would you do the same as me? If I was attacking her like you attacked Vali-san, would do the same as I?"

Ugh! Of course I would but isn't it a different situation!? But...I would answer yes to that question. I mean, of course I would defend Akeno-san from everyone because she's a woman I love! I see, I'm foolish after all. It must've been horrible watching me punch and kick Vali like I have been. If it had been someone hitting Akeno-san like I hit Vali then I would've killed that person, even if it was someone I liked like sensei for instance. He must have a lot of self control not to attack me like I would if it was Akeno-san.

"Ma-kun, what are you doing? I've told you before that when Hyoudou Issei and I fight you aren't to get involved."

"Vali-san! You listen to me! I know you, and you never stop fighting until someone stops you. And this time, I will stop the fighting. I know what you are thinking about doing. Juggernaut Drive, right Vali-san?"

"Even then..."

Sensei cut off Vali by hugging her. He whispers something to her, that I couldn't hear. When he did, she shed a single tear and hugged him back. I don't know what was said but it was enough to make even Vali shed a tear.

"Its time to stop now."

Sensei said sadly. Then I hear a noise in the sky.

With the moon floating within the night sky in the background, a single silhouette swooped down to our location. It swiftly came into the space between Vali, sensei and I. It was a man wearing armour that would be worn by a military commander of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms.

"Vali, I've come for you."

"So its Bikou. What have you come for?"

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Katarea failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me."

"…I see, so it's already time."

"Who are you?"

I pointed at the person who had just appeared and asked that.

"He's the descendent of the Victorious Fighting Buddha Ise-san."

Eh? What sensei said didn't really make sense.

"Let me say it with a name that you can grasp. He's Son Goku. The famous monkey in the Journey to the West."

…Eh? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

"S-S-Son, Gokuuuuuuuu!?"

I was so shocked that all my anger till now was blown away! Because, he's the one from that famous story!

"My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you Sekiryuutei!"

He casually greeted me.

"This is where you and I part Ma-kun."

"U-Until next time right?"

Makoto-sensei sobbed out. Yeah, I think I would do the same if it was Akeno-san leaving like that. And he said that Vali took his first so that's extra special.

"But of course. I still need you to be completely satisfied."

"Y-Yeah..."

She kissed Makoto-sensei who had a tear roll down his face. However, Vali wiped it away.

"The next time I see you, I expect you to be ready for a night."

"If its Vali-san then I'm always ready."

Great, now they are talking about sex, I think. Vali then pushed Makoto-sensei lightly away.

The Youkai called Bikou spun around a cane that had appeared in his hand, and then pierced it into the ground.

Instantly, a black darkness spread over the ground. It seized Vali and Bikou, and made them completely sink into it. So they intend to escape! Don't kid around!

"Wait! As if I'll let you escape!"

I tried to catch them but...! My Sacred Gear was released. My armour vanished, and the ring which helped my power also crumbled away. The Balance Breaker state that was reinforced by the ring has been removed!

"Makoto-sensei, stop them!"

I shouted at him, but he just hung his head low.

"Sorry. But this time I can't do anything special Ise-san. This time, they go free. I couldn't stop them even if I tried. I'm nearly out of power from fighting Katarea-san and flying with those flame wings. Its tiring."

The Hakuryuukou vanished into the darkness along with Son Goku. Sensei came over and offered me a hand.

"Shall we go back?"

I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Yeah, lets go back. But, are you ok?"

"As they say, only love can hurt like this. Don't worry about me Ise-san, I'm perfectly fine. This is Vali-sans way after all and I will support her."

Only love can hurt like that. In his eyes, I can see that he's sad but he has a smiley face directed at me.

"You know Ise-san, what you did was pretty impressive."

I scratched my cheek in embarrassment.

"I-It wasn't anything that special."

"Not that special my eye. You know who the true hero was today?"

I shrugged my shoulders. He then poked my chest.

"Its you dummy."

"M-Me?"

I pointed to myself in surprise. He chuckled and nodded.

"That's right. Today, Ise-san is the hero. And you know what they say about hero's, they get the girls~"

Oooh yeah! That's right sensei! We so understand one another! I gave a cheesy thumps up at him which he returned! I sensed a strong hostile aura...it was the ape. She is looking at us with narrowed eyes...weird ape.

"Mako-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Gasper shot to our side and hugged sensei as the ape came over and glared at the floor for some reason. What's on the floor ape? Your bananas?

"What is it Gasper-chan?"

"C-Can we go home now?"

"Y-Yes, soon. First, lets go back to the others!"

[Yes!]

So we all went back towards the others in the school grounds. But before that, Makoto-sensei picked up the Leviathan woman and carried her like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

><p>When we set foot on the school grounds, the armies of the three big powers had come in and carried out the processing after the battle.<p>

They carried away the corpses of the dead magicians, and looked to be cleaning up after the battle.

When we advanced to the centre of the school grounds, the forms of Sirzechs-sama, Serafall Leviathan-sama, Gabriel-san, Michael-san and Azazel could be seen giving orders to people who seemed to be subordinates.

When Sirzechs-sama caught sight of us, he raised his hands.

"So you were safe. Thank goodness. Ah, you captured Katarea then Makoto-kun?"

"Ah, I certainly did. But Vali-san is...well, she..."

Makoto-sensei then started explaining about what happened, and so did Buchou. As they explained, everyone gained expressions that darkened.

"So Vali is..."

"Isn't bad Azazel! Vali-san is still good, you know? She's just...obsessed with fighting."

"So she left you!? Hahahaha!"

The woman Leviathan mocked sensei who got down to her level and created purple flames in his hands and pointed them at her.

"Be quiet you. You still have things to answer for. I was tasked to capture you but I will hurt you more if you aren't quiet."

"Hmph, as if! I will kill you!"

"Try and kill me then Katarea-san~"

She wriggles around on the ground but the chains she is bound by hold her tightly!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BASTARD!"

"Hehehehe~ Katarea-san is getting agitated~ Naughty naughty. You know, you'll be getting questioned by the Underworld."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She just screamed at sensei who smirked back. Sirzechs-sama then gestured his subordinates to chain up Katarea as Makoto-sensei took the sword back.

"Michael-sama, about what I asked before regarding Xenovia-chan. Is it possible?"

Sensei suddenly asked. What did he ask Michael-san? Michael-san nodded at sensei.

"Yes, that should be fine. If it is one person then that should be fine. Xenovia, allow me to ask you. Even though God is absent, will you still pray?"

"Yes, I want to pray even if there is no Lord."

Michael-san smiled at Xenovia's response. So sensei asked about Xenovia's inability to pray and wanted Michael-san to do something about it.

"Very well. I'll do that right away when I return to headquarters. Fufufu, it should be fine if there is only one Devil who don't receive damage when praying. How interesting."

Xenovia went to sensei and kissed his cheek.

"Even after I became a Devil you'll still look out for me. I shouldn't be surprised really. You've always looked out for me after all."

"Ahh, don't think about such things. You still are Xenovia-chan after all. Devil or not. That's something I learned when I went with Asia-chan that time. When we came here to this town, we were planning to leave you know? But then one thing after another happened...and suffice to say, we ended up staying. We really aren't all that different...besides...Rias-san sometimes."

We all looked to Buchou who seems to be having a conversation with herself. Whoa, that's weird. She's smiling at the air...ehehe, crazy. She then burst out crying! What the hell is that about!? Does she have voices inside her head? Does she talk to the voices inside her head?

"She's completely insane."

Kaichou commented while pushing her glasses up her face. I agree completely Kaichou. Rias-Buchou turned to us all who have been looking at her. She middle fingered us all, even her own brother!

"You're a bunch of shit's!"

She then ran away crying. Fruit loop. I can't believe she's my King sometimes. Was she always insane? Or did this happen recently?

"Michael-sama, about the aforementioned matter, please do as you said."

Kiba requested something to Michael-san.

"Following your advice, I swear on the holy demonic sword you gave us that I will not allow holy sword research to produce any more victims. It was a huge error for us to flatly reject important believers to this extent."

"That's great Yumi-san!"

"T-Thank you Makoto-kun."

Then Serafall-sama jumped Makoto-sensei! At the same time, Akeno-san wrapped her arms around my arm! I can feel the softness of her oppai! Amazing as always!

"Ma-tan! Gabriel said she is going to kill me!"

W-What!? Gabriel-san is going to kill Serafall-sama!? Gabriel-san cried a little at the lie.

"I-I didn't say anything like that. P-Please stop lying Serafall-san."

"Tch, I'm not lying. You are actually evil Gabriel and don't deny it either. Leader of the Khaos Brigade."

With a sob from Gabriel-san, she walked towards sensei and tried to hug him but Serafall-sama stopped her!

"Go away!"

"I-I don't want to go away!"

"Do the world a favour and disappear!"

Gabriel-san burst out crying at Serafall-sama who rolled her eyes in annoyance. Well, after a hard battle the treaty was finally signed. Its called the Kuoh treaty after the school which was the stage for the meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it there! With the end of that arc, the new one will be beginning soon but not before Makoto and Yumi do a little personal bonding and other things also. Well, thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le Fay, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem), Aika, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Seekvaira, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg), Tiamat, Katarea.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Small Exorcist!**

**Guest; I might do that.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Kuroka will be showing her naughty side soon, hehe.**

**Anime PJ; Katarea did get owned hehe. And like you said, all stories need some drama.**

**Sano; Here's the next one!**

**Ran; I could do that yes, its a possibility.**

**Wake; I'm glad you liked the chapter! Ni and Li are the cat girls yes? I will think about it at least. If not Makoto then maybe Ise. But if Ise has those girls then maybe Makoto can have the loli twins Ile and Nel.**

**SpacedAstro; Makoto in to love ru huh. Yeah, I could see that happening. I will think about it at least.**

**Well, on with the story and the lemon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi's special night<strong>

**Makoto P.O.V**

A few days after the whole event at the school, I'm feeling a little sad. I didn't want to show it to others but I can't believe Vali-san went with that Khaos Brigade. But maybe I should've expected it perhaps? I don't know what to do now. I'm just sat on my bed in the dark at night. Obviously, I know Vali-san will come back eventually, back to me. I was able to win against the Leviathan woman though which was a plus.

My door opened to reveal Yumi-san. She smiled cutely and came in.

"Sorry for just barging in Makoto-kun. I was just wondering how you are?"

"Oh, I am fine. But, how are you Yumi-san?"

"Not so bad. But Makoto-kun...I love you."

"I love you too."

She got close, sat next to me then kissed me on the mouth! Her kisses are always comforting. She slipped her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues started to dance around in our mouths. A dance of the tongues was won by me as she let me win.

"Makoto-kun, is there something wrong? Is it because Vali went?"

She broke the kiss and asked this while wrapping her arms around my neck.

"...Yes. I was upset because she left like that. I mean, I gave her my first. And she left like that. But that's typical Vali-san so I've learned how to accept it."

"That's typical of Vali? You know, I wouldn't leave you like Vali did like that. Because I love Makoto-kun who always supports me. And as a woman, I should support the man I love, right?"

"Yumi-san...you really love me?"

She confirms what I said with a nod.

"Of course I do. That's why, I want to be with Makoto-kun whenever he wants. Do you understand Makoto-kun? I would be with you whenever you want. I mean sex of course."

S-She wants to h-have s-sex with me? She took my hand and placed it on her big breast. She moaned cutely and happily. I touched my lips to hers again in loving compassion.

"I wouldn't ever force you, you know?"

"I know that Makoto-kun. Fufufu, you are cute. D-Do you want to now Makoto-kun?"

"N-Now? Y-You want to do things now?"

Yumi-san pushed me down slowly onto the bed and got on top of me. With her breasts pressed into my chest, my thing stood at attention. Yumi-san is beautiful. Her blonde hair falls onto my face as she moves closer and closer.

"Makoto-kun..."

"Yumi-san..."

She gains an annoyed face for some reason. Eh? What have I done now? She sits up so she is straddling my hips.

"Makoto-kun, don't use san on my name, ok?"

"W-Why?"

"Its not what I want. Its not familiar enough. I want chan added to my name. Like you do with Koneko-chan. It means our relationship would go up another notch before it goes all the way. So use chan, ok? You said that I shouldn't call you sensei so don't call me san."

I nodded at her. If that's what she wants then I don't mind.

"Yumi-chan then."

She smiled beautifully, she then lifts her arms up and pulls up her top. She takes off the top and exposes her breasts to me! She didn't wear a bra huh!? Her boobs are very nice looking. She blushed when she noticed me looking at her breasts.

"I-If Makoto-kun looks at my boobs then I know you love me."

"Hehe, of course I love you."

She stood up and discarded her skirt and panties! She's standing there naked! She then went over to the door and locked it. I suppose that's for the best. She came over to the bed shyly but then moved backwards while blushing brightly.

"E-Even though this is my first time, I am ready for you Makoto-kun."

She came over to the bed again and bent over. When she bent over, her breasts jiggled a little...that was hot. She started kissing me while unbuttoning my shirt. I didn't know what to do at first but she is serious. And I know this time it isn't anything other than pure love. That's why she wants to do these things.

She finished unbuttoning my shirt. I sat up where she took it off me and threw it to the side. She then started making out with me again. Her tongue darted throughout my mouth as I massaged her cute breast lovingly.

"Aah Makoto-kun~"

She let out this cute moan. Those moans are cute. Yumi-chan's lips then left my own and then she started trailing kisses down my chest! Her tongue ran over all my chest.

"Do you like this Makoto-kun?"

She asked with an innocent expression. I nodded excitedly. I do like my chest being kissed. She ran her tongue over my chest for another minute or so before she went lower and lower.

Her tongue ran over my stomach and down my navel. She trailed the outline of my navel with her hot tongue. The hotness of that tongue is making my mind go blank. She stopped licking around my navel and went lower on my body. Her tongue reached my pants. She looked up at me innocently.

"Do you want to Makoto-kun?"

"I-If you want to then I do Yumi-chan."

Her face turned upward in delight. She then started taking my pants. Ehehe, Vali-san did the same. She took my pants off. Does that make me lazy? No, I'm not lazy and I will prove that in a few minutes.

"Pl-Please lift your hips Makoto-kun."

She ordered me. I complied with her order and lifted my hips up. She slip my pants off along with my underwear. She takes them and puts them on the floor. So now I'm lying on the bed completely naked with my erection stood up.

Yumi-chan stares at my erection with a massive blush.

"I-Its so big..."

She muttered to herself. I feel embarrassed to have her stare at my erection.

"P-Please don't stare like that Yumi-chan. Its embarrassing."

She blushed again and shook her head slowly.

"Sorry, Makoto-kun. Its just, I've never seen a real one before."

"Aah, I see. J-Just take your time."

She nodded. She continues to look at my erection for a minute or so before reaching out her hand. She took my manhood in her delicate hand and started stroking it! Her strokes are slow yet loving. Its different to Vali-sans strokes but I love it all the same!

"Aah~ Yumi-chan~"

"Like it?"

She asked as she moved a little faster. She then without warning me put her mouth around my member and started sucking on it! I didn't expect her to be so forward like that! She moved her head up and down my erection at a pretty fast pace.

She keeps moaning, that's when I noticed something. She is touching her vagina. She's fingering herself while playing with her boob with her other hand! I put my hand on Yumi-chan's head and lower her down on my erection!

"Aah~ Aaaaah~ Yumi-chan~ Ngggggh~ It feels good Yumi-chan~"

Little groans of pleasure escape my lips. Her tongue licked all around my penis. She used her tongue to lick the tip of my penis as she moaned sexily. Those cute little moans are different to Vali-sans cute moans.

I thrusted my hips upwards so my cock hits the roof of her mouth. Within the matter of minutes, I had came inside her hot mouth! She had started gagging on my sperm.

"S-Swallow it Yumi-chan."

She looked at me with a small smile. Then I heard a gulping sound. She had swallowed my stuff without worry. Some of my seed spilled out of her mouth which she cleaned straight away. I stand up and pulled her up with me.

"Makoto-kun...you taste good. Now I know what Buchou was talking about."

I smirk and take my fingers and put them inside of her! Shock, yet pleasure was written all over her face as I start fingering her.

"Aaah! Makoto-kun! S-So suddenly!"

"Its ok Yumi-chan. Let me take care of you now."

I lowered my body so my head was inline with her breast. I stick out my tongue and lick the pink bud which gets erect. From just a lick? Yumi-chan is a lewd girl after all. I lick around this pink bud while my three fingers prod her insides.

"Ma...Makoto-kun~ I-I love you Makoto-kun~"

Hearing that, I start sucking on her big breast. Its again different to sucking Vali-sans breasts. Yumi-chan's breasts are bigger. I don't know which I prefer. I love both sized breasts. Yumi-chan puts a hand on the back of my head and started stroking it.

"Ummm~ Uuuuu~ Aaaaah~ Ngggggh~"

The loveliest of moans escaped her cute mouth. I licked around that nipple while I take my free hand and placed it on her other breast. I massaged that lovely sized breast while I continue my licking of her nipple.

I bit the nipple and sucked stronger than before. I also pinched the other nipple as her pussy tightened around my fingers!

"Makoto-kun! I-I can't! I-It feels too good~!"

I smirked around her breast. Her pussy because so tight and eventually, her woman's juices were released all over my hand! I took my fingers from inside of her and raised them to my face. I stopped playing with her breasts and started licking my fingers clean while looking at her.

"Ma...Makoto-kun, that's embarrassing."

She said as she panted. We both sat on the bed as I finished cleaning my hand. I then brought her into a kiss. We kissed for a few minutes before I broke it.

"Makoto-kun, that was good. Can you...stick yourself inside here?"

She used her fingers to spread her pussy apart. I adopt a smile at her eagerness.

"Are you sure Yumi-chan? It will hurt."

"I realize that. But if Vali can take you then so can I. Makoto-kun, I want to be connected with you. For the rest of my life, I want to be with you."

"Don't you mean for the rest of my life? I'm only human you know? You'll far outlive me. I'm just a human with a limited lifespan."

"It doesn't matter to me how long we have together. If I have to, I will force you to become a Devil so we can be together always. I just want to be with you for as long as I live."

Force me to become a Devil huh. Well, I don't think that needs to happen for awhile. I don't want to be a Devil though. I'm still holding out hope that I can become an Angel. But pushing those thoughts aside, I kissed her sweet lips.

"Push me down Makoto-kun. And take me."

She whispered out hungrily. I smirked and pushed her down onto the bed. Her hair sprawled out over the pillows. She looks so beautiful like that. I got on top of her and kissed her sweetly.

"Yumi-chan, are you actually sure?"

"Yes. I want you to do it Makoto-kun. So please stick yourself inside me."

I blushed slightly. I then positioned myself at her entrance. I then started to push myself inside her womanhood slowly. I didn't want to hurt her so I went in slowly.

"...Ngh..."

I kissed her to make her feel comfortable. I continue to push inside of her until I felt her hymen.

"Here we go Yumi-chan. I love you, Yumi-chan."

"Me too, Makoto-kun. I love you."

I then pushed fully inside of her!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah~!"

She let out that moan of pain. Blood seeped from her womanhood as she shed a tear or two.

"A-Are you alright? Want me to stop?"

"P-Please don't. I-I...will be fine soon."

I wiped the tears away from her eyes and hugged her while she got used to the pain. She wriggled her cute body around while trying to get used to my length. She whimpered and moaned which turned to sexual whimpers and moans.

"You can move inside me now Makoto-kun."

"Alright. I'll take it slow at first."

She gave a small nod with a whimper. I moved my hips back and forth in a slow manner. She whimpered sexually.

"Uuu~ Aah~ Makoto-kun's penis~ Aaah~"

Such cute little groans escaping her lips. I continued to thrust slowly in and out of her womanhood. I took a hand to her breast and lightly massaged it. Her womanhood tightens around my cock as I continue my actions.

"I love sensei inside my pussy!"

Yumi-chan surprised me with that. She called me sensei.

"W-Why did you call me sensei?"

"S-Sorry Makoto-kun. It turns me on a little."

It turns her on to call me sensei? I crushed my lips onto her smaller ones as my hips speed up. She released happy whimpers into my mouth as our tongues once again did the battle of dominance.

"Makoto-kun!"

"Why don't you call me sensei if its what you want?"

Her face flushes and she mutters "...Sensei..." then she wraps her legs around my waist so I can go deeper into her! I thrust in and out of her pussy for a few minutes before I can feel myself reaching my limit!

"Yumi-chan! I-I'm going to cum!"

"D-Do it inside sensei! Please cum inside of me!"

What lewdness. I plunged deeper and deeper into her before I release my seed into her!

"Aaaaaaaaaahn~"

My seed shot all the way into her womb! By my actions, her womanhood tightened around my cock like it is milking it for more!

"S-Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei~"

Yumi-chan also came! Her juices came out of her pussy and flowed around my cock. My semen is also coming out of her and is mixing with her juices. Yumi-chan panted as I got stiff inside of her...I pulled out but Yumi-chan grabbed my stiffened member.

"Makoto-kun's penis is still hard. Makoto-kun, want to have sex again?"

"You don't mind?"

She shook her head at me.

"Thank you Yumi-chan. Its a little naughty isn't it?"

"A little but I want you to do me again."

I grab her by the butt and lift her up! I stand up and push her against the wall! I then put my penis inside of her again!

"Wrap your arms around my neck Yumi-chan."

"Aah, ok sensei!"

So doing that, I thrust my hips upwards into her pussy while I support her by holding her butt with my hands. I force myself in and out of her naughty pussy as I make out with her in a loving embrace!

"S-Sensei! I-I love you!"

"I love you too!"

We continued the carnal act for several minutes. During that time, Yumi-chan continued to kiss me and I groped her cute butt. Well, her butt is being supported by my hands.

"Makoto-sensei! I-I can't hold on much longer."

I gave a few more plunges into her before giving a reply. I love seeing her lewd face when I go in and out of her.

"Me neither Yumi-chan! I'm going to go harder."

I took my hands from her butt so she can stand up on her own. I turn her around so her butt is pointing at me and then I thrust faster and faster into her!

"Yumi-chaaaaan! I'm cummmmmmmmmming!"

Her body jitters like crazy as I fill her womb up with my semen! Her pussy twitched wildly when I filled her up with my sperm.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Makoto-senseeeeeei!"

Her vagina walls also tighten and she orgasms also! Our juices mixed together lovingly! I pull out of her vagina and lots of semen flows out of her. Yumi-chan goes over to the bed and sits on it. I go over and when I was about to sit down, Yumi-chan stops me.

"Geez, Makoto-kun. You really do have lots of stamina huh."

Eh? I didn't know what she meant. She pointed to my hips...she's pointing at my penis! Ehehe, I'm still erect. I didn't even realize it until she mentioned it.

"Y-Yes I guess so."

"Allow me to take care of it."

She grabbed my erection and started sucking me again! I grabbed her head and ram my cock hard into her mouth! She makes gagging noises as she plays with her big breasts!

She sucks on my erection for a minute before I explode in her mouth! She drinks my sperm with a happy smile. I pulled out of her mouth then I got onto the bed. Yumi-chan joined me and cuddled me.

"Makoto-kun, that was amazing. You really are good at that. I guess that's a good thing then."

"Whats a good thing?"

"Ah, I meant that you being with Vali first was a good thing. Because I had a man with some experience. And we are going to be together now, yes?"

"Yup. We are getting married after all."

She does a spit take at me. Why did she do that? I was being serious. She looks at me with confusion.

"Y-You want to marry me?"

"Yes, I do. I only do things like that with people I intend to be with forever. I don't know about you but that's what I want."

She snuggled into my chest lovingly.

"That's all I want also Makoto-kun."

"W-Well there's also one more thing I want."

I poked my fingers together shyly. She looked at me in a confused state.

"What is it?"

"...It might sound stupid but I do want children one day."

"Children? That's fine because I want them also. Lets have lots, ok?"

I nodded with a smile. She then kissed me. Its a good thing there's none of my stuff in her mouth. If there was then I would've yelled at her. Yumi-chan broke the kiss and hugged me into her lovely chest. This is good. Having my head on her nice breasts.

"Lets go to sleep Makoto-kun. Want to sleep on my breasts?"

She asked with a cheeky smirk. I returned the smirk and nodded from her bust. So I snuggled into her breasts while she petted the back of my head. With this comforting embrace, I closed my eyes. Yumi-chan, I love you.

* * *

><p>...The next day, I woke up to find Yumi-chan sleeping on my chest. I guess we changed our positions during the night. I placed a kiss on her lips which made her wriggle around. She opened her eyes sleepily and looked at me.<p>

"Like the way I woke you up?"

"I did. But I also like this."

We moved up my body and we started to make out. While we are kissing, I notice the doors handle is getting turned. But of course the door is locked.

[Mako-kuuuuun! A-Are you awaaaaaaaake!?]

That sounded like Gasper-chan. She's moving in soon. She's just getting everything ready from her place. But what is she doing here?

"Yes, I am awake."

I stood up and got some underwear on as I see Yumi-chan pout. Uu, don't make sure a cute face Yumi-chan.

"Don't pout my cute Yumi-chan."

"Muu, ok. Can we have sex later?"

I was taken back by the sudden question. She wants sex after what happened last night?

"Ok then Yumi-chan. We can have sex later."

"Yay!"

Ehehe, that was a weird scene. I went to the door and opened it to see an aspirated for some reason.

"Whats wrong Gasper-chan?"

"B-Buchou said I-I could mark you as my mate before and now she is saaaaaaaaying I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant!"

"Mark me? You were going to mark me as your mate? I feel so honoured."

It is a big deal after all. To mark someone as a Vampires mate means you want to be with that person forever. But Rias-san said she can't now? That's a little confusing.

"Well, it really isn't up to Rias-san, right?"

"R-Really?"

I smiled and nodded.

"That's right. What me and you do isn't really Rias-sans business like what me and Rias-san do isn't anyone's business. Its private between us, isn't it?"

"I-It is! T-Then, I'm going to mark you soooooooooooooon!"

I gave a small smile, but then Gasper-chan looked past me. She looked at Yumi-chan so I looked also. Yumi-chan is waving at Gasper-chan while putting her clothes on. Ehehe...

"Mako-kun and Yumi-senpai had s-s-sex?"

I blushed and looked away. How did she figure that out? Yes, I know we are in the same room and we were both naked, well she didn't know about me being naked but still...was it that obvious?

"That's right Gasper-chan. Makoto-kun and I became one last night, and we will be becoming one again later on also."

I shot a look to Yumi-chan who smiled innocently. Ehehe, that's not funny Yumi-chan!

"I-If Mako-kun and Yumi-senpai did things l-like that then..."

Gasper-chan pulled my arm so I faced her. Her face was that of a...lewd face. That's the way I would describe Gasper-chan's face right now. Gasper-chan then wriggled her body around excitedly.

"Mako-kun...c-can we also do thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiings!?"

G-Geez! She wants to do things with me now!? Yumi-chan, who is now fully dressed, comes over and hugs me from behind.

"Maybe Gasper-chan can join in with us later Makoto-kun?"

I turned with a disbelieving look in her direction. She actually said such things!?

"S-Senpai!?"

"Yes Gasper-chan. I don't mind sharing Makoto-kun with you. Just not Buchou. I would never have a threesome with her involved. Gasper-chan is ok though."

Not Rias-san. Poor Rias-san is going to have a field day if she heard that. Yumi-chan got from behind me and went to Gasper-chan.

"Lets go and plan it Gasper-chan."

"O-Ok!"

So those two left before I could say anything. Ehehe, what's going to happen now? I went back into my room to get my phone. I briefly glanced at Kuroyuki-chan who is walking around the room happily.

"Its going to be a busy day, isn't it?"

"That's right nya...ooo..."

...Eh? Who just said that? I looked around and see no one but Kuroyuki-chan...Kuroyuki-chan? No, it couldn't be right? I went over to Kuroyuki-chan and stared in her face.

"Kuroyuki-chan, you hungry?"

"Nya~"

Hmmmmmmm, clearly something is wrong here. I don't know what yet but...ok. I have one way to make her talk if she did just talk. I pick her up and look directly into her eyes.

"I'm going to neuter you, you know? I'm planning to get a male cat and I don't want little kittens running around so its time to visit the vets."

"...Nya..."

Aha! Got ya! She understood that alright. I laugh manically as I see that the cat looks frightened.

"Today seems right. Yes, Kuroyuki-chan. I'm going to neuter you this afternoon."

"No please!"

I laugh a little. I just saw that silly cat. Trying to get one up on me huh. I don't think so pussy.

"Alright. Who are you cat? I've had some suspicions for awhile now so start talking or I will burn you alive."

I put her on the ground as she was glowing. I stood back a little to see the cat change form. The cat is turning into a humanoid...its a woman! The woman is a young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes with cat like pupils. She has black Neko ears with matching coloured two Neko tails. But the thing I should mention is...SHE'S COMPLETELY NAKED! I CAN SEE EVERYTHING!

"Damn it, secrets out nyaaa~ I was enjoying being your Neko-Neko~ But~ It seems that's no longer possible~ Now, Nakashima Makoto-tan~ I'm going to kill you!"

Ooooh shit. She got into a fighting form...well, I guess I have to fight now. And this was supposed to be a simple day!

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I will leave it there for now! A little cliffhanger I suppose. And Yumi lost it to Makoto! And Kuroka has appeared! Also since I've done the Yumi lemon, the Kalawarner one is next! Speaking of Kalawarner's one. I was thinking of maybe making it a Fallen Angel foursome. Meaning Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt with Makoto. But I don't know when I will do that lemon yet, maybe in the middle of volume 5. <strong>

**Also with those three nearly done, I think I will set up another poll for the next characters for the lemons. In this one it will be Rias, Asia, Koneko, Gasper, Xenovia or Grayfia. But for this instance, the first and second winners will have a threesome with Makoto to make things more interesting. You can have two votes each this time so it will be decided in a few chapters so either PM or review by that time, thank you!**

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le Fay, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem), Aika, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Seekvaira, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg), Tiamat, Katarea.**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Neko woman**

"Damn it, secrets out nyaaa~ I was enjoying being your Neko-Neko~ But~ It seems that's no longer possible~ Now, Nakashima Makoto-tan~ I'm going to kill you!"

Ooooh shit. She got into a fighting form...well, I guess I will have to fight now. And this was supposed to be a simple day!

I got into a fighting form and made purple flames dance all around me. She backed off a little as I pointed my hands at her. The flames gathered in my hands and I was ready to release them when she put up her hands.

"I'm going to rape you, you know!? I'm going to tie you to the bed and by the end of our hot sex, you'll be begging me for more! Then that's when I am going to kill you!"

I put my hands up to my face and release tears! I don't want to be raped by this woman!

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I let out a howl of sadness! I don't want raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaape! I looked at her with tears streaming down my face. Rape! Rape! I'm going to get raped by this person! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I- haven't done anything wrooooooooooooooooong!

"Just kidding! I wasn't really going to kill or rape you nya~"

Eh? Is she trying to lower my guard? Well that's not going to work! I made the flames get more intense. I'm not getting raped!

"That's not going to work you know? You've already said you're going to kill and rape me so as if I will allow this to happen!"

"Aaah! Stop it Mako-tan! Geez, we've lived together for awhile now. I thought you'd trust me nya~"

I narrowed my eyes but then I dispelled my flames and put my hands to my embarrassed face. If she was here and that means...she saw me do those things with Yumi-chan.

"D-Did you watch me have sex with Yumi-chan?"

I asked while holding down this massive blush, threatening to burst on my face. I don't want think about such things! I am so nervous. And that's not the most embarrassing thing after all! She has slept near me for ages now! And then there's the whole us bathing together and the times I let her nuzzle my neck and other areas!

"Ararara! I did Mako-tan! Wow, who knew that the holy priest Mako-tan could be such a naughty boy~? Hmmmm, maybe it makes sense that Vali took such an interest."

She knows Vali-san? When she said Vali-sans name, she put a hand to her head and released a breath.

"Oops. I didn't mean to say that nya."

"What is your name, Nekomata?"

I asked sternly while having that look in my eye also.

"Ugh...there's no point hiding it. The names Kuroka."

"Kuroka-san? Hey! I got the Kuro part of your name right with my name for you! Such a coincidence, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're a real genius alright."

I can't tell if that was mocking my intelligence or a praise of my intelligence? I wonder which one it was? Wait, she said her name is Kuroka-san? Where have I heard that name before? Its very familiar to me. Hmmmmm maybe when I was an exorcist...hmmmmmmm, think Makoto think...Kuroka-san...

"You aren't a criminal by chance?"

"It seems you guessed correct!"

That's not something to be happy about Kuroka-san! Please be more agitated as I am a dangerous opponent!

"Kuroka-san...sister of Koneko-chan? Or should I say her real name, Shirone-chan?"

"...Yes of course dummy! That's my Shirone~"

"And you are an S-S-Class criminal. So, what are you here for? If I believe you and say that the killing me and raping me was only a sick twisted joke, what is it you wanted?"

I sighed and grabbed a sheet to cover her beautiful body, damn it ehehe...never mind. She then sat on the bed.

"Damn it all. You see, I'm not actually here for any particular reason for myself. The reason I'm here is because Vali, that loli who is totally jealous of my chest, sent me here to watch over you."

Now I'm a little interested. Vali-san is jealous of her breasts? W-Well, she is very endowed in that area but even then...what? Vali-san...eh?

"To watch over me? I can handle myself you know?"

"You'll have to take that up with her, not me. I totally agree with you but no...Vali said "Kuroka, watch over my lover." and that's why I am here. Well, that's the short version anyway. She told me not to get caught and I got caught. Ooooooh, just imagine what that loli is going to do to me!?"

"I still don't understand something. Why was you sent to me specifically? Why you? I know Vali-san knows some other people."

She patted the bed, I sat away from her. I'm still on edge however.

"Can you sense me?"

What a strange question. When I tried to sense her...I could barely feel anything. Like a flicker.

"No. Well, a tiny bit but that's it. Even then, I have to try really hard to even sense that much."

"Then there's your answer. You can't sense me without really trying. You know, I'm like awesome at Senjutsu so I can hide the flow of my spirit and other kinds of crap. Hey, want to know something? Since the cats out of the bag, I might as well tell you another reason Vali sent me."

"G-Go ahead."

She adopts a naughty smirk.

"Because she wanted me to keep the sex to a minimal! Arararara! Vali wanted to be your first and I have had to stop lots of attempts, mainly from that ape Gremory. Damn bitch is always horny. You know she comes in your room at least five times a night to try and have sex with you?"

Oh my God! Rias-san tries to rape me when I'm asleep!?

"I-I didn't know that. But something still doesn't make sense. Vali-san knows I can take care of myself so that reason doesn't really make sense to my ears."

"Well, you know how overprotective Vali is with you. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"T-That's probably true."

"And there's that whole dangerous mission taking you seemed to do in the past. I've been watching you for at least a year now, when you wasn't insider the Vatican obviously as even I know that's suicide."

Dangerous mission taking. That's because I felt...because I felt...she's been watching me for at least a year now? That's strange and creepy.

"That's because I was an agent of the Church. Its my...was my mission to take such missions."

"After you let that girl die~"

"...I never let her die. She was killed, not because I let it either."

I say with a voice laced with killing intent. How does she even know about this anyway? Kuroka-san threw up her arms in defence.

"Aah, don't blame me for anything nya! I'm just an innocent Nekoshou~"

Yeah, innocent my eye. I took a breath to relax myself.

"So, what are you planning on doing now? Going or staying?"

"Well, I can't stay anymore. I've been caught. But I'm sure Vali will forgive me...maybe. Ah, don't worry that cute little head of yours. I messed up so I guess...Mako-taaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Help me! Tell Vali that you made me spill the beans as you got someone to sense for presences in your house or something! Don't let me take the brunt of her evil intentions!"

"...How can I do that? I don't know where Vali-san is, do I? If I did then I could've done something but since I don't know where Vali-san is, I can't do anything for you, sorry Kuroka-san."

Kuroka-san cried softly. I guess Vali-san is as bad as I thought she is too others. She's nice enough to me, although I could do without the occasional Bakato comment. I loathe that nickname. It isn't even funny.

"B-But she'll hurt me! Come on! I was your Neko-Neko for awhile! We have a bond! We bathed together, slept together, ate together, I loved those chocolate chip cookies...oooooooh! I've done it again!"

"You've been eating my special order chocolate chip cookies!?"

I roared at her! They were my cookies! I ordered them because they are my favourite cookies!

"I didn't have to tell you that!"

"I blamed Asia-chan for that and didn't speak to her for days. Great, I have to make it up to her now. Kuroka-san, don't eat my cookies! I'm very peculiar about such things! I want my cookies!"

"They were delicious. They were probably the most tastiest thing I've ever had in my mouth before. Although, there is something else I want in my mouth."

Kuroka-san moved closer to me, then wrapped her tails around my frame! She got onto my lap and pushed her very large breasts into my chest!

"Yumi seemed to enjoy what you was doing to her last night. Then when she swallowed your naughty juices, the look on her face was pure bliss. So, want to give me an injection of your ejaculation now or in a minute?"

What kind of question is that!? She shook her hair and brushed my lips with her fingers.

"You know what I want? Strong children. I would ask that Sekiryuutei kid but...wow, he's...wow. Whoa he's...whoa. But you, there's something different about you. You might not have a Dragon inside you but you are strong...and what you did for that nun was sweet. Reminds me of what I did..."

What could that possibly mean? What did she do? Did she also give up her life for someone else? Or did she help someone like I helped Asia-chan? Is she talking about Koneko-chan?

"Kuroka-san...you know, Koneko-chan is coming over soon."

"Shirone huh. Hmph, I better go before she knows~ It isn't time for us to meet just yet as Vali would kill me if I took Ma-kun's loli away from him~"

I raised my eyebrows in suspicion...my loli!?

"I'm not a lolicon!"

"Yet you lost your virginity to a loli? Hmmmm, what does that say about you?"

She gave off a playful laugh while I narrowed my eyes. She is insinuating that I'm a lolicon when I'm not! Even if I had sex with Vali-san who is classed as a loli, doesn't mean anything about me personally, does it? Am I a lolicon? No, I'm not going down that road...ehehe...loli...no! I'm not going down it I said!

"It doesn't say anything about me! You could say that I also have a fetish for big breasts because I had sex with Yumi-chan second."

"You do have a fetish for big breasts most likely. While it isn't as bad as the Sekiryuutei's, I sense the love for big breasts coming from you. Like now for instance, you are thinking about those things pressed against your chest. And how you want to hold them in your mouth and suckle on them like a baby would. Hehe, I know for a fact you like the Onee-sama type."

Is this like sexual politics or something!? How does she...well, she's not wrong about the Onee-sama type. I don't know why but its appealing to me.

"L-Leave me alone Kuroka-san."

"Well unfortunately, I have to leave you alone. I've blown my cover now. And I was getting used to the idea of a normal lifestyle. Like when you fed me, washed me and held me close at night~ It was lovely~ Now..."

She moved her head closer to mine and licked my lips! She isn't kissing me but licking my lips! T-This is...Kuroka-san don't! I-It feels weird! Kuroka-san licks my lips for a few moments then goes to my cheek!

"S-Stop!"

"Arara! Nope! I'm not going to stop~ The taste of a none virgin~ A boy with experience~ Kuroka likes~"

She moves her tongue down to my neck, she then bites me! She's then sucking on my neck! W-Wont that leave a bruise!?

"...! Kuroka-san!"

She stops biting me and jumps off my lap. She throws the sheet to the ground to expose her lovely body to me again! I-I wonder if Koneko-chan will look like this in the future or will she stay a loli? Either is fine with me. Koneko-chan is already cuter than cute.

"Just a little something to remember me by. Like the hickey?"

She gave me a hickey!? It feels a little weird. I put a hand to my neck as Kuroka-san activates a magic circle.

"Kuroka-san...tell Vali-san something for me please."

"Yes nya?"

"...Tell her to contact me soon and that I love her."

"Ok nya~ Goodbye for now lover boy~ Next time we meet, we'll be repopulating my race."

Repopulating her race? She wants to repopulate her race? I've heard the Nekoshou are an endangered species. Before I could question it, she disappeared. Well, that was an experience...but I still don't fully understand why she was here. Vali-san wanted to keep me safe...

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, we had all went to the clubroom where I see Azazel sat there. What's he doing here?<p>

"What the fuck are you here for twat?"

Rias-san sighed out while going onto her computer. Eh? What's going on with her now? But I shook my head and sat down. Koneko-chan sat on my lap happily. Koneko-chan is cute after all, and her sister is sexy...no! I can't think such things! She's a naughty Nekoshou! Gasper-chan also got onto my lap while Yumi-chan and Asia-chan hugged my left and right arm.

Azazel gave Rias-san a little look before explaining everything. It seems that he's going to be a sensei here also like myself. The Fallen Angel girls look happy about it. Maybe because there's also someone related to the Fallen Angels on this side.

"That doesn't explain why you are in my fucking clubroom! Butch!"

"Hah! I was requested to take this position by Serafall's little sister! Well, it's because I'm a super-cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!"

"That's forbidden you pedophile! Or rather, why would fucking whore Sona do such a thing!?"

"You're so stubborn, Rias Gremory and very violent with your words. I was told by Serafall's sister that this was requested by Sirzechs. That's why she requested me."

Well, that's answered some of my questions at least.

"The condition for me staying at this school is that I make the immature Sacred Gears possessed by the Devils of the Gremory family and others like Makoto and Asia grow. Well, my knowledge as a Sacred Gear enthusiast is useful, after all. You guys have also heard about it, but there is a weird organisation called the Khaos Brigade. As a future deterrent against them, the Welsh Dragon and your family have become famous. Rather than that, I'm an expert on the opposing Vanishing Dragon. Well, one expert anyway. Makoto, your the other expert on Vali aren't you?"

Rias-san growled at that.

"Shut up Azazel or I will write you into a scenario with Sona."

"What are you on about now ape?"

"Don't call me an ape! I'm very pissed off right now. For one, Yumi that butch has slept with my Shota. Th-Then I-I heard that Gasper is going to mark my Shota as her mate! T-Then there's the whole...butch Phenex..."

Butch Phenex? Who is she talking about now? Raiser? Or someone else from the family of Phenex?

"What ape?"

"Shut the fuck up Azazel! You don't control me!"

What is she on about now? I can't ever be sure when it is Rias-san after all. It is something weird I'm sure.

"I don't want to control you either. You're fucked up beyond belief."

Rias-san burst out crying and then punched the wall! Her hand went through the wall! She's pissed off now! Before she could say anything, Azazel...did also.

"Well, this place has become a location for representatives from the three-way alliance. The Governor of the Fallen Angels, the Maous little sister, backup from the Angels side, and a legendary Dragon. Let's all get along from now on. The current objective is for the Sekiryuutei to perfect Balance Breaker as well as the Incinerate Anthem boy. And for all of you to power up. You should train and achieve that during summer vacation."

Backup from the Angels side? What does that mean? Wait, for me to attain Balance Breaker? Hmmmm, I'm wondering if that's possible for someone like me. What Kuroka-san said before...brought back old feelings...

"We also have to become stronger too."

Azazel also agreed with Rias-sans words.

"It doesn't hurt to become stronger. So, according to talk, there's going to be a meeting of young Devils soon, right? I heard Rias Gremory was included among the names of promising young Devils that are close to debuting."

"Yes, noble families and old families meet together with several young Devils. It seems to be a custom."

"Is it fine to think about games at a time when a terrorist attack occurred?"

Ise-san asked while I play a round of thump wars with Koneko-chan. I'm not a Devil so it doesn't really affect me.

"I in fact recommend it. Battles in the games will be good experience for current young devils without previous battle experience. Its because the present Devils are crowded together with reincarnated Devils of humans, Fallen Angels and Demonic Beasts. They are troubled by their opponents. Abundant battlefields have been established and fighting methods have come in an infinite variety responding to that. There isn't really a favourable environment for training young people like this. Unexpectedly, Sirzechs and the others have looked at the current situation with the future in mind when they created these games. They make them compete with other Devils and the quality of power is raised. Since they're a greedy group, it fits them. What crafty guys they are."

"Your crafty you twat."

Rias-san muttered as she looked at her computer with interest.

"Alright ape, what are you doing now?"

"Don't speak to me. I'm writing my stories! And they are actually amazing!"

"Lets have a look then."

Rias-san middle fingered Azazel so Azazel stormed over, took her laptop and pinned Rias-san to the wall with light spears! Azazel then read what was on Rias-sans laptop.

""Nyan!" Sona moaned as she shoved her rock hard cock into Tsubaki's dripping wet pussy. "Fuck me harder Master!" Tsubaki demanded as Sona slapped Tsubaki's nice ass. Sona grabbed Tsubaki by the hair and spoke with venom while pounding her soaking pussy. "You belong to me you fucking little bitch." Tsubaki, hearing her Masters words mewled like a naughty kitten. "Master, please release your weird juices into my shit pussy!" Tsubaki roared like a tiger at the monster known as Sona. Sona, hearing her slaves pleas grabbed her by the breast and squeezed it. "You really are a shit bitch. But you are my slut Queen so I will have to fuck you harder." Sona who was seeking more sexual pleasure got her other slave to join in..."

"FUCKING SHUT UP AZAZEL! PLEASE! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Rias-san roared...like a tiger hehe. If Sona-san heard this then...

"Why does Kaichou have a dick?"

Ise-san asked. Rias-san cried and didn't say anything.

"...Why did she meow at the beginning?"

Koneko-chan asked as she hugged me tightly. She's getting more affectionate huh. Rias-san again didn't answer but cried instead.

"So, do you just write porn ape?"

Akeno-san questioned while snuggling up to Ise-san. How sweet! Rias-san glared at Akeno-san but didn't say anything.

"Ape, why does Sona have a dick? Answer the question or you'll stay up there."

Azazel asked her. She sighed heavily and glared at him and answered at the same time.

"Because she's a Futa in my stories!"

What's a Futa? Hearing that, Azazel laughed.

"You are really sick ape. There's even more on here. Like Sona x Koneko. Sona x Akeno. Sona x Yumi. Sona x Reya. Sona x Tomoe. Sona x Serafall. Sona x Grayfia. Sona x Makoto...ooh, what's this ape?"

M-Me!? Rias-san looks like she had seen a ghost and tried to get down from her prison!

"LET ME DOWN! THAT'S MY PRIVATE WORKS!"

I don't want to know! If she has made Sona-san have a penis, then does that mean...no! I don't want to think about it! Azazel looked at then computer for a minute or so before putting it down.

"Excuse me."

Azazel left the room looking ill. What's going on? The light spears holding Rias-san disappear, she runs to her laptop and closes it before anyone could read it.

"You're a bunch of shit's! I hate everyone of you except for my Shota!"

She then ran out of the room crying. I want to know what's on that computer! Or rather, I want to know so I don't want to know if that makes sense!? I'm scared of what's on that computer! Please don't let it be weird stuff!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the chapter! It seems Grayfia and Rias are in the lead with Gasper and Koneko following. If Grayfia and Rias win then Koneko and Gasper will follow after them. Also regarding Tiamat. What should her human appearance be? A loli like Ophis or a voluptuous woman like the likes of Rias and Kuroka? Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le Fay, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem), Aika, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Seekvaira, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg), Tiamat, Katarea.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Welcome to another chapter of The Small Exorcist where the story goes into volume 5! For those who are thinking about me missing Kiyome's introduction chapter then I haven't, I just plan to do it a little later.**

**Prototype4260; Questions have been pretty much answered by other reviewers. Like they said, if you don't like, don't read. Fanfiction isn't canon, if you wanted canon then read the light novels. That's all I have to say on that matter.**

**Gonzalezm7677; Thank you for the kind review. Couldn't of said it better myself.**

**TAM07; Thank you also for the kind review. Like with above, I couldn't of said it better myself.**

**Guest; The reason I gave Ophis to Ise is to give at least one loli to Ise, even if he doesn't really like them. **

**Well on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Off to the Underworld<strong>

**Issei P.O.V**

Today we are going to the Underworld. Buchou said that we had to meet at the nearest was wearing Kuou Academy's summer uniform. Buchou said that, if we were entering the Underworld, this was our best uniform.

This was the station where people usually took the train…Why were we going to the Underworld from here? I was full of questions, but Buchou and Akeno-san determinedly headed towards the elevator installed within the station. But there's one person here I didn't expect to be here.

"Let me go!"

"Shut up damn it!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaah!"

The scene before me is a tied up Makoto-sensei who is crying with a raging Buchou yelling at him. I don't know what happened but Makoto-sensei doesn't want to be here yet she wont let him go.

"I-I want to go to Heaven!"

"Fuck Heaven! You are coming with me! As if I'm going to this fucking place without my Shota. You are my fucking date, understood!?"

"A-Asia-chan got to go to Heaven..."

"I don't give a shit what Asia does. You are coming, and that's the end of it."

"O-Ok...uwah."

He sounds defeated, but then he runs away!

"Fuck sake, he's making a break for it again. Get back here!"

Buchou went charging after him and tackles him to the ground! He let out a cry and tried to break free but couldn't! Geez Buchou, if he doesn't want to be here then let him go. He isn't a Devil or your servant so he doesn't have to follow you around.

They come back over while she keeps a tight hold of him.

"I-I wanna go to Heaven..."

"Don't start again. Just be a good Shota and let me take care of you."

He burst out crying while Buchou patted his head. Then Makoto-sensei looked at me with desperate eyes. He then mouthed "Help me." to me. Buchou shot me a look so I bowed my head to sensei. Sorry, but even I'm not that nuts to take her on.

"Ise-san, help me."

"Ise, you try anything and I will kill you."

Sensei asked for help while Buchou threatened to kill me!

"Ise-san! I-If you help me then I-I will personally d-describe w-what it was l-like to have intercourse!"

Saying something like that is so incredible! He's going to tell me if I help him!? H-He can give me tips with Akeno-san! I moved forward to help but Buchou stood between us with a dirty smirk on her face.

"You sure you want to risk it? Because you haven't seen me fully crazy yet. I can go more mental than I have previously shown before. So back off Ise!"

Sorry sensei! Even having that chance, I can't help you! She can go even more insane!? I don't want to see that at all! I silently prayed for sensei but then I got a headache so I held my head.

We went to an elevator and Buchou and Akeno-san along with the crying sensei went inside.

"Fuck sake. Ise, Xenovia. Get in here now. We're going down together."

She's extra crazy today! I was puzzled by her though. I thought this elevator could only go up?

"Are you deaf!? Get in here now I said!"

Buchou beckoned us while smiling wryly and middle fingering us. While those of us in the new Devils group exchanged glances with each other, we complied with Buchou's words.

"Yumi you butch and the rest of you butches who are used to it, please come together with Azazel and his Fallen butches afterwards."

"Yes, Butchou..."

"W-What did you just call me!?"

"N-Nothing Buchou. I said yes Buchou."

Kiba answered to Buchou who gave her a dirty look, and then the elevator doors closed. But she really has to stop calling people butches. Or making Makoto-sensei do what she wants. He looks so frightened of her right now. No wonder is it? She has tied up and wont let him go.

Buchou took out what seemed to be a card from her skirt pocket and turned it towards an electronic panel.

I was seized by a sensation of going down! Eh!? There was a bottom!? I couldn't hide my surprise! Xenovia just tilted her head as a small reaction.

"W-When we reach the train station to the Underworld, can you untie me?"

"No Makoto-kyun. You'll try and run away again. I'll untie you when we get on the train. Don't worry, you'll have fun in the Underworld with me."

Why does she sound so sincere right now? What she is doing is a crime! She's kidnapped him! And has him tied up!

"B-But Gabriel-sama w-wanted to o-offer me something..."

"Tch, Gabriel. You'll have a chance later to talk with Gabriel. I just need you for this event. I can't do it without you. Help me, help myself. Don't leave me alone with these people. Look at Akeno, Ise and Xenovia. They are all out to get me. She even throws things at me."

"W-Who's she?"

That's a good question. Buchou sighs and points at Akeno-san who smiled beautifully back. Akeno-san is beautiful after all!

"Her. She's always against me. You see, ever since I made her my Queen, she's been trying to kill me. She's actually evil and possibly gay."

Akeno-san isn't gay! Buchou might be bisexual because she keeps writing things about Kaichou and other women...when I thought that, Buchou narrowed her eyes at me with a shaking fist. How does she know when I think bad things about her!?

"You are a fucking bastard Ise. I hope you do the world a favour and kill yourself."

"Ape! Don't say that about my sweet kohai!"

Buchou clicked her tongue at Akeno-sans kind response! Thank you for defending me from that gorilla. Buchou middle fingered Akeno-san and me while shaking her fist at Xenovia who hasn't said anything.

"Whatever. Don't speak to me anymore bastards. You're all against me. The only one who isn't against me is my Shota."

He doesn't have a choice to be against you! He's tied up because of you! Makoto-sensei just keeps crying and muttering things about seeing Heaven.

We kept descending for another minute. At last, the elevator stopped.

After the doors opened, Buchou urged us forward with a "Go ahead you bastards", and what confronted my sight as I went out first was a vast artificial space! It was some kind of huge cave!

Rather, it seemed to have the structure of a station platform. Though there were a few differences from the design and structure of those in the human world…Wait, there were train tracks! As I thought, is this a station?

After we waited a little, we were also joined by Kiba and the others from the elevator.

"Now that all of us are here, we'll walk to platform three."

With Buchou and Akeno-san in the lead, we began to walk.

Hah. But what a vast space. I felt that this place was several times the size of the station we usually used. The ceiling above was also distant.

There was no one else here besides us. The wall lamps that illuminated this place gave off a magic-like mysterious glow.

After taking passages left and right, we came out into an open space again.

Oh! Ooooooh! There was what seemed to be a train in front of us! I say "seemed to" because its form was more peculiar than the trains I knew.

There were many Devil representing patterns carved into it at acute angles…Ah, it's the Gremory pattern! And there was also Sirzechs-sama's pattern! Could this be.

"Its a train owned by the Gremory family."

Buchou answered without hesitation! Amazing, so the Gremory family also owns trains…

* * *

><p>Bushu.<p>

While I was surprised, the train doors opened automatically. With Buchou in the lead, we entered the train. We went to the centre of the train, that's where Buchou turned to Makoto-sensei.

"I will let you go now. You aren't going to be naughty, are you?"

"N-No...please let me go."

"Alright, no need to be scared. Onee-sama was just acting in your best interests after all."

What's in his best interests!? Kidnapping!? She undid his binds and patted his head.

"I have to go to the front now. Don't worry, I'll come back soon."

"T-Take your time."

She winked slyly and went to the front car. Makoto-sensei then broke down in tears.

"I-I wanted to go to Heaven..."

"...There there sensei."

Koneko-chan rubbed his back as he sat down on the floor with his knees to his chest. He then started rocking back and forth while crying. Just what the hell did she put him through? She's a total monster to break sensei like this.

I sat next to Akeno-san with Xenovia and Raynare sat opposite us. Koneko-chan, Kiba and Gasper all sat on the seats next to us. Kalawarner-sensei and Mittelt are sat with Azazel. Sensei just stayed on the floor muttering things.

Riiiiiiiiiiiing.

The departure whistle sounded, and the train began to move.

The train started running for several minutes. The train advanced down the dark tunnel. I'd been told that this train was powered by a unique fuel that existed in the Underworld. There were a lot of things I didn't know about the world, weren't there?

"Sensei, what happened with Buchou?"

He shuddered and looked up at me.

"I-I was dreaming about a world without ducks when I heard someone shout kamikaze. The next thing I know was my hands were bound and I was fully dressed. I didn't know what was happening. I-I was dragged down the stairs and I was fed by Rias-san who kept saying everything was ok. G-Gabriel-sama s-said she h-had an o-offer for me and A-Asia-chan and said w-we could visit Heaven. Asia-chan was excited but Rias-san said that I'll be busy for the next few days. I wanted to go to Heaven but Rias-san kept rejecting the idea and kept saying she needed me for emotional and sexual support. I didn't understand the sexual support one. I-I was frightened and I-I tried to escape but she wouldn't let me go. Uuuuuuu, I want to go to Heaven! Its like my dream! Rias-san better make this up to me."

So...he was jumped by Buchou and basically told that he had to go with her no matter what. I feel sorry for him.

"How long till we get there?"

I asked Akeno-san that.

"We'll arrive in about an hour. Since it seems that this train passes through the dimensional barrier using official means before it eventually arrives at the Underworld."

"I thought that we could just jump with a magic circle and enter the Underworld like that."

"Usually that's fine, but if Ise-kun and the other new household Devils don't enter at least once by the official route, you'll be punished for illegally entering. That's why Ise-kun and the others have to properly finish the official entry procedure."

"Eh? Seriously!?"

Akeno-san nodded at me. So if I don't go through this at least once, then I will go to jail or something!

While I was thinking about that, someone had gotten on my lap, wait, Akeno-san!? She was bringing her face close and was looking at me with an erotic gaze!

Akeno-san took my hand, and…

"There's no problem with skinship between servants. Like this..."

She guided my hand to her thiiiiiighs! Nuha! Akeno-san's leg had the best softness and affected my brain! A nosebleed spurted out!

"Fuck sake. Not on the train Akeno! Ise! Just stop it!"

Buchou! She came back and is getting pissed off again. Why? She stops this at a time like this!? Akeno smiled at Buchou who sighed to herself.

"Akeno you little..."

"Princess Rias. Communication with your servants is fine, but isn't an example of procedure also good?"

Buchou's angry voice was interrupted, and a third person had unexpectedly appeared. It was an elderly man. He had the appearance of a train conductor. Was he the conductor? His white beard was dandy.

"Whatever, don't speak to me."

"Ho-ho-ho. For the little princess to be concerned with the topic of men and women. I've lived a long life."

"Trust me, its not that. I just don't want them to do shit on this train. I don't give one if they do it when not on the train but when its on the train, then its dirty. And if you think about doing it in a place that I love like my home in the Underworld then I will seriously freak out on you."

Ooh Maou, she's going insane again. The man gave her a little look before bowing to us while taking his hat off.

"Nice to meet you, all of the princess' new servant Devils. I am Reynaldo, the conductor of the Gremory private train. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

We also stood up and bowed at his polite greeting.

"N-Nice to meet you as well! I am Buchou Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn, Hyoudou Issei! Please treat me well!"

"I'm Xenovia. Knight. Please treat me well from now on."

All us new Devils greeted him.

Akeno-san had also returned to her seat before I was aware of it. She seemed a bit disappointed at having to part. Akeno-san's ero-attack was dreadful! Even I couldn't move!

With the greetings finished, the conductor Reynaldo-san took out a unique machine for some reason, and captured us on what seemed to be a monitor.

"U-Umm…?"

Me and Xenovia were troubled by this reaction. Buchou and Akeno-san seemed to know what it was.

"This is a machine from the Devil world that checks and compares you. The fact that this train is formally entering the Underworld is important and therefore all modes of transport require inspection. It would be a serious matter in the case that there is some fabrication. In the current time, it would be quite serious if someone occupied the train."

I see. So he was confirming whether we were the real thing with that machine.

Buchou told us while smiling.

"Your records give your piece designations, and when transmitted it is registered as data in the Underworld. That's why they check it with this machine. There's no problem. Since everyone here is who they say they are."

Our checking was passed easily without incident.

"Princess, with this both the checking and the formalities for the entry of the new faces here are finished. Now you can all rest and relax until we arrive at the scheduled station. There are also beds to sleep in and places where you can have a meal, so please use them until we reach our destination."

Reynaldo-san smiled pleasantly. Ooh, so our entry is finished with that! That machine really is convenient.

"Thank you, Reynaldo. Is Azazel next?"

Buchou turned to look at sensei, but he was sleeping soundly.

"…What nerve that bastard has, sleeping in the train of a race that were his enemies till just the other day."

Buchou had a face of amazement, but she was smiling a little.

"Ho-ho-ho. The Governor of the Fallen Angels really is peaceful."

Reynaldo-san also laughed pleasantly.

Really, whether you call him courageous or just audacious, Azazel-sensei was a Fallen Angel Governor that got agitated by nothing.

The check was finished while sensei kept sleeping, and the safe entry process of all club members was completed.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto P.O.V<strong>

About forty minutes after our departure, we heard an announcement while we were killing time by playing cards.

[We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall. We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall.]

I was thinking about it but I don't to be here anymore! I wanted to go to Heaven! But no, Rias-san told me that I have to come with her. She has apologized for the way she abruptly took me like that. Even then, I didn't know what was happening.

"Try looking outside."

Rias-san said to Ise-san and Xenovia-san. I just want to be sat on this seat with Koneko-chan on my lap looking out the window. I finally got onto the seat after being depressed for at least twenty minutes. But there was a light at the end of the tunnel, I get to see the Gremory castle at least. I've heard its extravagant.

I wonder what that offer Gabriel-sama was going to offer me? She said it was important but I didn't even know what it was she was going to offer. But even then, I have to find out what it was.

"This area is already within Gremory territory."

Rias-san spoke proudly.

"Then, is everything including these train tracks we've been running on until now on the land of Buchou's family!?"

Rias-san nodded at Ise-sans shocked question. So this area is in the territory of Gremory. Makes sense since we are on the Gremory train after all.

"...Is Mako-sensei ok?"

Koneko-chan suddenly asked. I sniffled and made a little nod.

"I'm fine I suppose. I have gotten over it mostly. Even then, its Rias-san who took me away without...uwah. Are you ok Koneko-chan?"

Koneko-chan is looking a little different. I don't know why but she seems slightly different to what I have been used to seeing Koneko-chan. Like when Ise-san and Akeno-san was doing that seduction thing before, she usually would've said a harsh comment but she didn't even react to it. Is it because she is coming to the Underworld again? Is it because of her Onee-sama, Kuroka-san?

"...Yes, I am fine."

While we were having our conversation, I heard that Rias-san offered some land to Xenovia-chan and Ise-san. I didn't know that the servants also got some land.

It was then that another announcement came out.

[We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. Everyone, thank you for riding this train.]

Ooh, its the last stop! Phew, its about time. I don't like riding on trains so much. Too confined. Which is funny because I've been locked in...never mind. I heard Rias-san threaten Ise-san to close his window.

The trains speed gradually slowed then stopped altogether. I guess we are here after all. We all exited the train besides Azazel and the Fallen Angel girls.

"A-Are you not coming?"

I asked them.

"I'm going with Azazel-sama and the same for the other two."

Kalawarner-san answered with a kind hearted smile. I then looked to Azazel.

"Yeah, I plan to keep going through Gremory territory like this and go to the Maou's territory. I have a meeting with Sirzechs and the others there. A so-called "invitation". Since it faces the main residence of the Gremory's, I'll come after I go see them and finish my greetings."

"Good, I'm glad you're not coming. No one likes you."

"They like me a lot better than you psycho."

Rias-san raised a fist but then I dragged her out of the train. No need for arguments at this point in time. When we exited the train...

[Welcome home, Rias-Ojou-sama!]

Such bellowing voices. Rias-san is a big deal here I guess. Soon after that fireworks were set off, soldiers aimed their guns at the sky and fired, and people that looked as if they were from an orchestra band began to play simultaneously. A soldier who rode on top of a mysterious creature flew in the sky above, and waved a flag.

Xenovia-chan kept blinking her eyes in astonishment while everyone bar Ise-san seemed accustomed to this type of treatment. I suppose being Rias-sans servants for a few years makes them accustomed to this.

"Hiiiiii…So many people…"

Gasper-chan was terrified by the large number of people here and hid behind my back. As expected of Gasper-chan. I hope to help her with her nervousness. Rias-san then went to some butlers and maids and I even recognize one of the maids.

[Welcome back, Rias-Ojou-sama.]

"I am home! I am your Ojou-sama! Bow down before me butches!"

She spread out her arms and made a big gesture. Its kind of scary. Then the maid I recognized stepped forward.

"Welcome back, Ojou-sama. You arrived early. Above all, its good that you were safe while travelling. Now then, all family members, please board the carriage. We'll be going to the main residence with this."

We were led by Grayfia-san to a gorgeous-looking carriage. The horse also didn't seem to be a normal horse, as they had a glint in their eyes in its big frame that was sharper than the ones I knew. I wonder if the horse is from Cocytus? I've heard of those horses, it would be interesting to tame one sometime.

Our baggage was still in the train, but... When I turned my eyes back to the train, maids were carrying our baggage out from the train. So efficient.

"Makoto-sama is here also."

"Not by choice Grayfia-san. I was actually planning on going to Heaven but no, Rias-san wouldn't allow that. It is great to see you again however."

"I'm said I'm sorry! I'm not perfect ok!? I need help!"

"...More than you know ape..."

Grayfia-san muttered something funny out. Rias-san narrowed her eyes. We then started getting onto the carriages. Me, Rias-san, Grayfia-san, Xenovia-chan and Koneko-chan got on one carriage while Ise-san and the others got on the other one.

I'm trapped between Rias-san and Grayfia-san while Koneko-chan is on my lap happily. Xenovia-chan is giving us curious looks as we set off on this carriage journey. Wouldn't a magic circle be more efficient for time? Ugh...maybe I'm over thinking this stuff.

"Don't speak to him Grayfia."

"I didn't say anything Ojou-sama."

"Lets keep it that way butch."

Grayfia-san narrowed her eyes as Rias-san sighed heavily. Uu, I somehow feel like this is going to be a troublesome day.

"This is quite a beautiful sight, wouldn't you agree Xenovia-chan?"

I pointed outside to all the flowers. I want to break the ice that is Grayfia-sans and Rias-sans stares. Xenovia-chan raised a hand to her mouth and nodded.

"It is quite a rare sight to see this beauty. Remember visiting that beautiful garden last year when we went to exorcise that Devil?"

"Aah yes. I remember Iri-chan falling in the pond...then dragged us into it."

We shared a laugh as the other occupants of this carriage give us curious looks.

"That water was cold."

"Agreed. Though, we got our own back. Remember?"

Xenovia-chan nodded with a smirk. Yeah, Iri-chan didn't mess with us again.

"...What did you do?"

Koneko-chan quizzed us. However, Xenovia-chan was the one to answer.

"Makoto pinned her down while I put this worm in her top. She screamed how God was going to punish us for hurting one of his prized followers then we reminded her that we were also Gods agents. Seems silly now thinking about it."

"About being Gods agents yes. But I guess you could say we were Michael-sama's agents."

"That does put a smile on my face."

Xenovia-chan admitted with an embarrassed blush. Soon after that, we had arrived. Rias-san was the first to step out with us following. Lots of maids and butlers have lined up to greet Rias-san. There's a red carpet on the ground looking elegantly all the way to the huge castle. The other carriage had also pulled up with Ise-san and group.

* * *

><p>"Ojou-sama, and all the members of her group. Please, advance forward."<p>

Grayfia made a slight bow and urged us forward.

"Come on, let's go."

It was when Ria-san was walking on the carpet. A small silhouette broke out from the line of maids and ran towards Rias-san but went past her towards me. What appeared in front of me was a child around 7 or 8 maybe with red hair. He looks like Rias-san, but a miniature male version.

"Millicas?"

Rias-san spoke up in a daze. The boy looked up at me with a curious gaze. I think this is Rias-sans little Otouto she told me about sometime ago.

"Is there something I can do for you...Millicas-san?"

"You are an exorcist, yes?"

I smirked to myself and nodded. I then bent down to his height and looked at him with a straight face.

"I am Nakashima Makoto of the Purple Flames. I am a top exorcist that belongs to the Vatican. My mission today is the extermination of the Devil known as Millicas Gremory. It seems my mission has become easier as you have come straight towards me. Such a foolish move to make young one. I am going to judge you in the name of the Lord. Prepare yourself. It is time to stand before God and let him be your judge."

The little boy starts shaking like a leaf as I made a low volume flame appear on my fingertip. I pointed the finger at the boy with a devilish smirk on my face.

"Y-Your mission is to kill me!?"

"That is correct boy. You've become too dangerous to be allowed to live anymore. Want me to make it quick?"

The little boy then bursts out crying! Oops, didn't think that would happen. I thought he might've caught onto my joking tone.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"G-Geez, I was only joking Millicas-san. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I don't kill children."

He hiccups as I get disappointed looks off people. Leave me alone. I didn't even want to be here. I wanted to be in Heaven!

"Y-You really wont kill me?"

"Of course not. Even if I was still an exorcist, I wouldn't harm a child. So what can I do for you?"

"...I-Its ok."

I sigh to myself. Why doesn't anyone ever get my jokes. Don't tell me I have a sense of humour like Xenovia-chan.

"No, please tell me. Don't you worry about me. I'm a good person you know?"

"R-Rias-Nee-sama s-said in her l-letters t-that you a-are cool a-and maybe y-you would play g-games w-with me... I-It doesn't m-matter."

"I'm cool? I might be cool. Want to play together? Since I'm not really apart of Rias-sans group, I don't have anything to do. I'll gladly play games with you."

"R-Really!?"

I nodded and gestured to my back.

"Hop on."

"O-Ok!"

He got onto my back and wrapped his arms around my neck. I also supported him with my arms.

"Lets go fast. Hold on tight."

"Yes!"

I put a foot forward then, I start rushing around with Millicas-san tightly holding on! While running, Millicas-san makes a scream.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SO FAST!"

"I CAN GO FASTER!"

"GO FASTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

I tapped into the power of the Excalibur on my wrist as a bracelet to make myself go faster and faster! He lets out screams of happiness as I rushed into the hall. I don't really mind if I make a fool of myself. I've pretty much done that for awhile now.

We rush around this great hall that's nicely decorated for a few minutes while others walk in normally. Ehehe, this might seem strange to them. I stop a few minutes later beside a stair case. I let him off my back, he gives me a dazzling childlike smile.

"Yahoo! That was fun!"

"It was. Say, look upwards."

"Huh?"

I point upwards as my Excalibur glows. I've made illusions of butterfly's appear above us. Millicas-san looks up happily as I hear a scream!

"DOCTOR!"

I looked to Rias-san who is hugging a middle aged man. Who is that guy? She shouted Doctor...is this the famous Doctor Penguin!?

"Hello Rias."

"Doctor. Shit's been going on for awhile now. I've met my Shota, I almost married that dick head Raiser but I was saved by my Shota. I went up against a Coke head named Kokabiel. I was apart of the meeting for peace and some butch named Vali raped my Shota then Yumi that butch Knight raped my Shota. Everyone is against me Doctor. My Pawn Ise and my Queen Akeno are so having sex, most likely. He haunts me and she hurts me all the time. And don't even get me started on Sona. That butch has been pushing me and pushing me for awhile now."

"It seems like you have had a hard time Rias."

"I so have Doctor. Can we please have a session?"

A session? Sounds strange indeed. Rias-san who is hugging her Doctor looks at me with a creepy gaze. Somehow, I feel like this day is really going to be a long one. And I just wanted to go to Heaven!

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter! Just one more chapter of voting for the lemons but thank you for everyone who has voted until now. However Grayfia and Rias are in the lead with Koneko and Gasper close behind. I made Millicas Rias' younger brother instead of Grayfia's son obviously if you read the chapter hehe. Lastly, it seems the busty Tiamat wins! Well, thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le Fay, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem), Aika, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Seekvaira, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg), Tiamat, Katarea.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Welcome to another chapter of The Small Exorcist! Now to answer some reviews!**

**Death'ssontripo; That story will be updated soon, don't worry!**

**Ran; Thanks! Rias is mental.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; I wouldn't be shocked if she did such things.**

**Guest 1; Everyone in the harem will be getting a lemon so Tiamat will be also. I also agree about Tiamat being a dominant with Makoto.**

**Anime PJ; Yes, you are certainly evil! Nah, I'm only joking. It was funny. Rias will be getting checked in soon enough, hehe.**

**Wake; Thank you very much! Kidnapping is so wrong yet Rias doesn't care.**

**Guest 2; It was a joke. Lighten up. It isn't like Makoto stabbed him. Ise lives with Akeno but the house hasn't been done up yet since its only those two.**

**Guest 3; The loli twins in replacement for Ophis to be with Makoto huh. It could be them or the cat girls of Raisers. I will consider it at least if that's what more people want. And don't worry about it, I got what you meant.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The gathering of young Devils<strong>

Today for some reason, I'm going to the gathering of the young Devils. I don't even know if its allowed or not. Technically I'm just a human so...I don't know anymore but right now we are on our way towards the meeting of the young Devils. We have been on the train for awhile now.

Yesterday we had a meal and Rias-sans Otou-sama and Okaa-sama kept questioning me about the various things in my life and what I intend to do and other things. They asked if I had parents but I said I didn't because I don't have any parents. No parents, no family. For some reason, lately I've been feeling like I need to find out about my parents but then again, I wouldn't know where to start. And if I'm honest then if they didn't want me then I don't want to know them. I clearly wasn't important enough to keep even with my powers and skills. Then again, if I didn't get abandoned then I wouldn't be leading the life I am right now and I love my current life right now. It is very enjoyable.

"Rias-san..."

"What is it my Shota?"

"Am I even allowed to be here? This is for Devils after all and I'm not a Devil. I'm just a human."

"Well if they say anything then I will defend you with my life. Plus I'm awesome and mental. If they start then I will fucking freak out on them. I seriously will scream at them because no one bullies my Shota. If they try...let them deal with me. No one messes with me!"

That's very true. I've seen adults cry when she goes into mental mode. I've even seen her make a Maou cry with her personality. Sirzechs-sama cried because she went insane and tried to kill a frog. I saw the home video of that.

"I-I see. Even then..."

"Its ok my Shota. Don't worry."

"Can I go to Heaven after this gathering thing?"

She shoots me a look, I back off a little.

"No, you can't. You'll be able to go soon, don't worry your cute little head about it."

I cried a little at it. She wont let me go at all. After being jotted about by this train, we had to go through a subway and other things like that. But eventually, we arrived at a very tall building. I guess this is the place we are supposed to be at huh. The city we are in is called Lucifaad.

We went towards a large elevator in his building. Its quite a fancy looking place. Then again I suppose it has to be as this is an important meeting place for the young Devils.

As we ride this elevator, Rias-san turns to her peerage.

"Any of you make a fucking riot in this place then I will punish you, understood!? That means you Ise. If anyone here to fuck this up for me then odds are that its you, or Xenovia. Those bastards in there are our future rivals. And I'm not going to be outdone by those bastards, especially that idiot Sona. Fucking butch thinks she's better than I am when its the opposite that's true."

Ooh, I did hear that Sona-san would be here. It would be nice to talk to Sona-san again. We get along great.

After travelling up to the top floor pretty quickly, the elevator then stopped at last and the door opened.

When we took a step outside, we found ourselves in a wide hall. When we got out from the elevator, a person who seemed to be an employee was there and bowed slightly to Rias-san and us.

"Welcome, Gremory-sama. Please come this way."

We followed after the employee. After we went down a certain passage, the figures of several people were in a corner.

"Sai you butch!"

Rias-san seemed to know one of the figures. That person noticed us and came over. By appearances, she seems to be around our age. Yes, a girl with chin length hair and a very good physique. You can tell she works out a lot. She isn't like a body builder though as she looks feminine. She just looks like she's really in shape and her breasts well...they can match Rias-sans. I believe I have seen her before but I can't remember where. I've come across a few Devils in my time, no one can expect me to keep track of them, right?

But why does she look so familiar to me? Ugh, think Makoto think. Its been awhile and certain things have changed...Sai Bael...ugh, it will come to me soon.

"Hello Rias, its been along time."

She doesn't seem too bothered that Rias-san just called her a butch. I think I would be offended if I was called a butch if I was a girl.

"Yeah, I missed you. It's good to see that you're doing well. There are also people here who haven't met you yet. This person is Sai. She's my cousin on my Okaa-sans side."

"I'm Sai Bael, the next head of the Bael family."

Bael family huh... Sai Bael...I think I heard that she didn't inherit the power of destruction like Rias-san did from her Okaa-sama.

"So, what are you fucking doing in a passage like this?"

"Ah, we came out here because its so idiotic in there."

"…Idiotic? Have the other members also arrived then?"

"Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdol came last. Immediately after he arrived, Zephyrdol and Agares started arguing."

"Erm, excuse me Sai-san. But this Agares girl wouldn't be Seekvaira-san right?"

Sai-san turned to me and nodded.

"That is correct...Makoto of the Purple Flames."

"Aah, so you know me? Well, its an honour to meet Sai Bael who is the next heiress of the Bael family. I feel like we've met before."

"You are right. We've actually met before."

I was right then. But where was it? Wasn't last year as that was when I met Agares-san so...hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, ugh...my brain hurts...aaah, ok! I have some possibilities!

"Wait, was this a few years ago in America? Or is this when I went to Egypt? Or is the time I went to..."

"It was Egypt two years ago."

Egypt...aah, now I remember!

"You are the girl who punched me in the face and broke my nose! Well I forgive you for that as that was a misunderstanding. Its been awhile. I'm glad you are well. You've changed a little. Sorry for not recognizing you straight away. Lots of things have been happening lately like kidnapping."

I sent a look to Rias-san who cried. I didn't mean to make her cry but she did do something illegal and immoral also. Doing it when I was dreaming of a better world without those ducks...even if they are Gods creatures also, clearly something demonic happened when God made them. I'm sure it was one of the original Maous, maybe they are agents of the Maous? I'm going to ask Sera-tan the next time I have a chance to see if these ducks are actually working with the Devils.

"No no. It is fine. I hope you've become stronger than last time. I would like a better challenge this time around."

"Erm, if I recall, it was I who was winning our fight until it was cancelled due to stupid stray Devil."

She clicked her tongue at me with a small smile.

"Even so, I would win now."

"Is that a challenge? Because I will beat you Sai-san. Even the human me wont lose this time!"

"The human you is looking pretty good..."

"Fuck off Sai you bitch! Don't flirt with my Shota! There's something wrong with this. You've met this butch cousin of mine and you know the name of the Agares slut?"

Rias-san interrupted our talk.

"Yes I know her name because I've met her before."

"Oh for the love of Maou. You have history with this butch Sai and the butch Seekvaira. How did you meet the butch Seekvaira?"

"Erm...long story short is we both had a mission to take care of a stray Devil and I just so happened to happen upon her as she was about to be killed. So I saved her by burning the Devil away and we talked for awhile before going our separate ways."

Rias-san clicks her tongue in annoyance.

* * *

><p>Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!<p>

The building shook greatly and I heard a huge smashing sound! Worried by it, Rias-san went through the doors without delay with us following. Stepping inside, I see that this lovely banquette hall has been smashed apart! Chairs, tables and other decorations have been destroyed.

All the Devils were split into two camps who glared at each other at the centre of the room. Weapons had been taken out, and there was an explosive air to the whole situation. Geez, am I going to have to fight? Actually it might be fun to fight as it strangely relaxes me sometimes.

One side was made of evil-looking goblin-like Devils. The other side seemed to be made of relatively ordinary Devils. I think that's Seekvaira-sans peerage. However, both groups gave off an aura that was full of cold killing intent, to the point of being frightening.

"Zephyrdol, can you not help starting a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top."

I heard this voice so I looked and saw that two Devils are arguing. One is the girl I recognize as Seekvaira-san and the other one must be this Zephyrdol person. Clearly he's being rude to Seekvaira-san maybe.

"Hah! I'll say it again, bitch! I said that I'd teach you in one shot in a private room with great trouble! The Agares Onee-san really doesn't like being without her guards, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now!? Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!"

Dirty guy. Basically, he is saying he wants to have sex with Seekvaira-san but she clearly doesn't want to have sex with this person so she is getting sexually harassed by this bad mouthed man. Sai-san then came close to us and explained.

"This place is a waiting hall where we remain on standby until the time comes. To explain it better, the young people gather here and give each other small greetings. However, this is what happens when the young people greet each other. By gathering many hot-blooded people together, problems like this also come out. The old Devils of the old families and high class Devils can't help assuming that this is a good thing. I don't want to have anything to do with such a useless thing, but it can't be helped. Unless, Makoto want to do it?"

"Ooh really? You'll let me beat bad mouthed Onii-chan over there? I'd be ever so happy to help out if I could Onee-chan."

Rias-san nose bleeds at that. Was it because I acted like that? I thought it might be fun to act like that for once instead of being serious.

"That's fucking beautiful."

Rias-san covered her mouth and let a huge blush appear on her face. She then nose bled again. I cracked my neck and stepped forward. I looked back to see Ise-san was about to help but Rias-san put out her hand.

"Buchou..."

"Ise, you know Makoto-kyun was a former exorcist right? I don't think he'll lose to most here. If he can take on Sai and live to talk about it then I don't think Zephyrdol will be much of a problem."

I approached the two arguing people and stood between them. Both of their eyes turned to me. Seekvaira-san gains a shocked face at my sudden appearance.

"Makoto-san? Is that you?"

"Hello Seekvaira-san. Its been awhile. Reunions and all that are in order later I suppose. For now..." I turned to the bad mouthed guy. "What you did was despicable you know? Sexually harassing someone is a no-no in my books. If you don't apologize to Seekvaira-san then I will have to force you to apologize."

A vein started to throb on this mans head.

"For a human to talk down to me!? Who the fuck are you anyway!?"

"Nakashima Makoto of the Purple Flames. I have killed quite a few Devils in my time. If you like, I could give you my autograph?"

I offered the man who launched a fist at my face so I moved my head to the side to dodge it. I then grabbed his wrist and twisted it hard and fast. I haven't broken it but I have possibly sprained it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He screamed like a wildebeest. I jumped over his head, and delivered a powerful kick to the back of this guys head.

"SHIT! AAAAAAAH! MY HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

I didn't want him knocked out just yet so I didn't put full force. By full force I mean using my Longinus. I landed on the ground and kicked the back of his right leg to make him fall to his knees. Then I got him in a headlock and made him face Seekvaira-san.

"Apologize or I will kill you."

I whispered but he gave or tried to at least give a defiant shake of his head.

"You bastard!"

"Damn exorcist!"

I then notice his peerage directing killing intent towards me, so I make a ring of purple fire appear around them. That'll keep them at bay for now.

"Stay still now or you'll be erased from this world."

I warned them with a wink. Then I turned my attention back to this guy who is trying to break free.

"So, going to apologize?"

"As if!"

I sighed and applied pressure on his throat. He made gagging sounds as I put pressure on his windpipe.

"L-Let go!"

"Then apologize. That's all its going to take."

He tried several ways to break free like trying to hurt me with demonic power but I stopped his attempts with either my Longinus or just dodging it easily. This guy has a weak aura. Sai-san has a well stronger aura than his guy.

"F-Fine! I'm sorry!"

Only it took was a few minutes of this huh. He apologized so I let him go. Once he stood up, he turned to me with a sneer. An aura of demonic surrounded his fist.

"You think I..."

I slammed my fist covered in my Longinus' aura into his face which sent him into the wall before he could finish speaking.

"I might be opportunistic but I'm not stupid."

He then fell from the wall face first unconscious. His peerage are all shouting names that are supposed to be hurtful at me.

"You should really look after you Master you know? I believe this function will be starting soon. Please make sure he gets those injuries sorted."

I dispelled the flames so they could run attend to their Masters wounds. I then turn to Seekvaira-san with a smile.

"He's been taken care of so don't worry about him anymore."

"Ah, thank you very much Makoto-san. Not that I'm grateful but what are you doing here? You aren't a Devil so..."

"Ah, its a long story but the short version is that Rias-san kidnapped me."

Seekvaira-sans gaze went to Rias-san who locked eyes with her. Rias-san stuck her middle finger up at Seekvaira-san who shook her head back at her. I then hear Sai-san call to her peerage to clean up this mess.

"Yes, it does seem something like that gorilla would do. But this has given us an opportunity to converse again."

I smiled sweetly but then I felt an intense killing intent. But the intense killing intent wasn't from Rias-san, it was from a newcomer. The newcomer was Sona-san with her peerage. Sona-sans eyes has a noticeable glint in them. Sona-san then came over and glared harshly at Seekvaira-san who glared harshly back.

"Hello Seekvaira-san."

"Hello Sona-san."

Even though they politely greeted one another, I can hear the venom in the tone they used. Then sparks come off from both of their eyes. Then Sona-san looked at me.

"Makoto-sensei, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I wouldn't be here but Rias-san kidnapped me."

She sighed and looked at Rias-san who is glaring harshly back.

"Of course the monkey would do such things."

Rias-san shook a fist at that but Sona-san turned her attention to Seekvaira-san.

"Seekvaira-san. Shouldn't you go and reapply your makeup? It really is unsettling to look at such a face."

"What is unsettling is looking at your face, Sona-san. I heard the screams of children just before. Did you perhaps visit the local park in your hunting's?"

Ooooooh, that's naughty! Sona-san increased her killing intent as did Seekvaira-san!

"Unlike apezilla, I don't scare children. And while on the subject of children scaring, what is this report I have been hearing concerning you and a child?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, just how you and apezilla teamed up to rampage through the Underworld and kidnapped children. We already know the ape is capable of kidnapping as she kidnapped sensei."

Geez, this is getting out of hand. I presume apezilla is Rias-san.

"As if I would do anything with that gorilla! However, I was just about to converse with Makoto-san."

"What? Why would you and sensei need to talk?"

"To catch up."

Sona-san then flared her killing intent even more! Why is she raising her killing intent!?

"To catch up. Actually I have to talk with sensei about a few things."

"Well you can do that later."

Seekvaira-san wrapped an arm around my arm! Sona-san narrowed her eyes and then wrapped her arms around my other arm!

"I don't think so. This is important."

"Sure it is. However you can do that later."

"Go and put on your makeup. You really aren't going into the gathering looking like that."

Seekvaira-san shook her head at Sona-sans words.

"Hmph, I was trying to mimic you Sona-san but it worked a little too well."

"Hmph, the only thing you resemble is that ape Rias."

"That's it! I'm not letting you butches touch my fucking Shota anymore!"

Rias-san stormed over and shook her fist at both of them.

"Seekvaira! Wash that shit off! You look like a fucking depressed clown! And you Sona! You go and put some of that shit on! You look ugly like always butch!"

Seekvaira-san and Sona-san burst out laughing at Rias-san who bursts out crying! I seriously need to know how they do that. Rias-sans eyes flowed with heavy tears.

"Stop laughing at me you fucking slut's!"

They continued to laugh in her face. Rias-san went to punch Sona-san but Sai-san stopped her.

"Rias, you can't hit Sona-san."

"I can fucking do what I want! They laughed at me! Seekvaira is a slut and Sona is the biggest whore around! And as for you, don't even think about flirting with my Shota or I will punch you right in your fucking face!"

Those three then laughed in unison at Rias-san who breathed heavily! The tears also became really heavy as in they wouldn't stop. Rias-san outstretched her arms for a hug from me but Seekvaira-san and Sona-san stopped me from moving.

"Get off him you bitches! He's my Shota! I saw him first!"

"Technically I did."

Sai-san is correct by that as I saw her first, Seekvaira-san second and Rias-san and Sona-san at the same time in that cafe.

"Shut up! I take care of him!"

"Does that include kidnapping?"

Seekvaira-san pushed up her glasses and said. Rias-san middle fingered her then middle fingered the other two. Seekvaira-san then kissed my cheek! The other three here glare harshly. Rias-san also growled.

"That was a thank you for what you did. It seems you just keep protecting me."

With a sway of her hips, Seekvaira-san left. Sona-san then dragged me away with her with a pissed off expression on her face.

* * *

><p>...Sometime later the reception hall had been restored by the magic of the staff members who ran over and had mostly been returned to normal. And now the young Devils have gathered to introduce themselves.<p>

"I am Seekvaira Agares. The next head of the Agares family, rank Archduke."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory family."

"I'm Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri family."

"I'm Sai Bael, I'm the next head of the Bael family, rank Great King."

The air is still tense from before from those four. Even now, I'm caught between them. Rias-san and Sona-san made me stand beside both of them and they both have a tight grip of my hand. Then there's Seekvaira-san and Sai-san who are glaring at the first two strongly.

"I'm Diodora Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth family. Please take care of me, everyone."

When he introduced himself, I could've sworn he sent me a dirty look. Hmph, if he tries anything then I am going to have to defend myself from him. I don't know why he is looking in my direction but he can go away. He gives me a creepy feeling. Sai-san then spoke up.

"The Glaysa-Labolas family seemed to have had some family trouble the other day. The person who was supposed to be the next head of the family just had an unforeseen accidental death. Zephyrdol from just before is said to have become the new candidate for the next head."

An accidental death. That sounds suspicious. It most likely wasn't accidental death. As I was thinking about that, a big door opened to reveal a man who looks like a servant.

"Sorry for making you all wait for so long. Everyone is waiting."

I still don't think I'm allowed in here but I will just have to go along with it. We all then followed the servant. While walking, I felt more and more uneasy. I really shouldn't be here and I know that someone will say something eventually.

When we made it to the gathering room, I was tackled to the floor!

"Uwaaaah!"

"Ma-tan! What are you doing here!? Come to join me as my servant? Haha, its that isn't it? Take that Gabriel."

It was Sera-tan who jumped me! She has her breasts pressed into my face! Uu, this is so wrong!

"N-No. I was forced to come here!"

"Forced? Uu, so you didn't want to see me at all?"

Ooh, she sounds so sad then. I looked up from her breasts to see the teary eyes of Sera-tan! Ooh no, I've made a Maou upset!

"O-Of course I love seeing you! B-But...I'm not really allowed to be here..."

"I'm glad! You love seeing me! Yay! Don't you worry your cute little head about the Oji-chan's up there who say anything. You are my cuddly friend so they can't say anything."

"G-Great, but could you like let me stand up please?"

She makes a pouty face and gets off my body. I stand up and she hugs me! Should a Maou really be doing such things like this!?

"Ooooo! I just love love love hugging Ma-tans cute Shota body!"

"O-Onee-sama, you can't keep doing these things in this place."

Sona-san spoke up with an embarrassed blush. Sera-tan sighed heavily.

"Yeah yeah. But Ma-tan, lets sleep together tonight~"

"B-But..."

"Pretty please with sugar on top!"

"Ok."

She flashed me a dazzling smile then she jumped really high! That's when I notice the other Maou-sama's up there along with some old Devils. Oooo! I forgot to ask Sera-tan about the alliance between the Devils and the ducks! Next time I will find out!

Everyone then started to line up with the six young Devils lined up in front. Even that guy I beat before is up. He looked at me, so I waved but he just shuddered strongly.

"Good, you have gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can ascertain the young Devils."

An elderly male Devil spoke with a solemn voice while clasping his hands together.

"They seem to have fought right away, though…"

This time a full-moustached male Devil spoke out sarcastically. Well, that was me defending a woman that's all. If they have a problem then they can talk to me.

"You six are all Devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way."

Sirzechs-sama said this from his seat on the topmost level. So they are basically going to be having Rating Games. I remember Azazel saying things about it just before.

"Will we also eventually be sent out in the battle against the Khaos Brigade?"

Sai-san suddenly asked that straight out. What an amazing thing to ask.

"I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young Devils if possible."

Sirzechs-sama answered as such. Sai-san raised her eyebrows in seeming incomprehension at that answer.

"Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of Devils. If we just receive kindness from our predecessors even at this age and nothing further is done..."

"Sai, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the Devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow."

Sai-san said "I understand" to Sirzechs-sama's words, and seemed to consent to his words. They then started talking about various things about the Underworld and the good things about the Underworld. I notice that some of the old Devils are looking at me warily. I knew this was a bad idea.

"Now then, I apologise for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the Underworld."

Everyone hung on Sirzechs-sama's words.

"To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?"

The first to respond to Sirzechs-sama's request was Sai-san.

"My dream is to become Maou."

Her dream is to become a Maou? Well that's a noble thing at least if that's what she wants to do.

[Hoh…]

The higher-ups also let out breaths of wonder at Sai-sans goal, which she had declared upfront without hesitation.

"Its unprecedented for a Devil from the Great King family to leave it."

A male Devil higher-up said this.

"When the people of the Underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will become one."

I clapped my hands together happily, so everyone looked at me. I shrinked under the hot burning gazes I seem to be receiving from these people. Rias-san stood in front of me and shook her fists at them! Surprisingly, everyone then stopped looking at me! Are even the old Devil-sans scared of her!?

"My goal in the near future is..."

"To become Mrs Godzilla."

"Is to become Mrs Godzilla."

Rias-san then put a hand to her mouth and let out a cry! The person responsible is Sona-san who said that under her breath. I guess Rias-san repeated it because...I don't know why actually.

"SONA YOU FUCKING EVIL BITCH!"

"Ape, please control yourself. It wouldn't do if you went off the handle now."

"CHOKE ON YOUR DECEPTION!"

Rias-san lunged for Sona-san but I held her back somehow! Rias-san is trying so hard to get Sona-san who is smirking right back at her. I don't get how Sona-san is supposed to choke on her own deception.

"THAT'S IT SONA! ONCE WE LEAVE HERE, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"If you say so ape."

Rias-san controlled her emotions and then spoke calmly to the Devils.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win in each Rating Game battle."

So that's her dream huh. Well I don't think I can help with the Rating Games besides giving tips and her living as the next Gremory head, well she can always turn to me if she needs help.

After that, the other young Devils told their dreams then at the end, it was Sona-sans turn to speak about her dream.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld."

She has said something about it to me before and I thought it was a good idea. But while I think its a good idea, those old Devils up there have scrunched up their eyebrows.

"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?"

As if checking, a higher-up asked this to Sona-san. Sona-san then answered blandly.

"That is just a school where only high class Devils and Devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where low class Devils and reincarnated Devils can also attend without any distinction."

[Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!]

The laughter of the higher-ups ruled over the assembly hall. That's cruel. How dare they laugh at Sona-san like that?

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"Its good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut."

"I'm serious."

Sera-tan also nodded strongly in agreement. She almost seemed to be saying "Well said!" With her position as Maou, she couldn't support her younger sister, but even so she seemed worried about her.

A higher-up spoke with cool-headed words.

"Sona Sitri-dono. Low class Devils and reincarnated Devils merely work for their high class Devil masters and are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of Devils has entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere low class Devils really is nothing of your concern…"

"Excuse me! Please don't look down on Sona-sans dream!"

I raised my hand and spoke cheerfully. Everyone gave me a shocked expression. Sorry, I couldn't hold back anymore. Sona-san is my student so of course I will defend my student.

"You are an exorcist who shouldn't even be here. You don't have any rights here in the Underworld little boy."

An old male Devil spoke with disdain. However I put on a brave face.

"That's it! Don't call me little! I'm not even an exorcist anymore! I didn't want to be here! And you're right, I don't have any rights here but you don't have any rights to look down on someone else's dreams, do you? Think about how you'd feel if it was you everyone was looking down on. And I'm sure most people here have been looked down upon at some point in their lives. She can have a dream like everyone can. That's something everyone is entitled too. Its just if you have the determination to make that dream come true. And I believe she does have what it takes to make her school come alive. Plus its good that she thinks about low class and reincarnated Devils. Its time the world changes so why can't the Underworld also?"

They all scrunched up their eyebrows at me. I don't really care what they think about me but to laugh at someone who was just expressing her wishes with everyone present isn't happening while I'm around!

"Geez! You Oji-sama's are all joining forces to torment my Ma-tan and Sona-chan! Even I have my limit of endurance! If you bully them that much, I'll torment you as well!"

Sera-tan spoke out with watery eyes while flashing me a thumps up. Uu, this is a little strange indeed. She seemed to be thanking me with her eyes. I then looked at Sona-san briefly who had a small blush on her face. I then looked to Rias-san who is glaring at Sona-san harshly.

"Very well. Then, let's play the games, between these young people."

Everyone paid attention to Sirzechs-sama's words.

"Rias, Sona, would you not like to fight each other?"

"Yes I fucking would! I'm going to destroy you Sona!"

"Hmph, I'm going to annihilate you Rias, rather Mrs Godzilla."

There eyes locked and sent sparks between them. Ehehe, I don't think this is a good idea. They are leaking lots of killing intent.

Without minding them, Sirzechs-sama continued.

"Originally, it was planned for Rias' game to take place in a few days. Azazel has gathered Rating Game fans from each of the powers, also under the pretext of watching the games of the young people before their debuts. That's why it's fine like this. Let's hold the game with Rias and Sona."

So they will be fighting one another. Sounds...cataclysmic at best. At worst...I don't want to think about it at all! Its a scary concept!

Rias-san sent a dirty gesture to Sona-san who sent a scornful smile right back at her.

"Don't forget to say your prayers Sona."

"I wouldn't pray you baboon. I'm a Devil."

"You're a crap one with horrible skin."

What's wrong with Sona-sans skin?

"A match between Rias-chan and Sona-chan! Yes~ It may fire things up!"

Sera-tan seems really happy! Then I hear Sirzechs-sama speak up.

"The date of the competition is August 20th in human world time. You may each divide up your time as you like until then. The details will be sent again later."

Hmmmmm, I don't even know who to cheer for. I will just have to cheer for them both. But I want to go to Heaven now! Please let me go to Heaven!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that chapter! The winners of the lemon threesome is Grayfia and Rias. Koneko and Gasper came in a strong second however. So that's how it is, thank you for reading as always!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le Fay, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem), Aika, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Seekvaira, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg), Tiamat, Katarea.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Well welcome to another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, I can see why you would think that lol.**

**Wake; Thank you as always!**

**Argorok; The lemon will be soon yes.**

**Sano; Here's the update!**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>I go to Heaven!<strong>

The day after the whole gathering thing, everyone had gathered in the Gremory garden to talk with Azazel. Apparently, he is going to give the Gremory team plus his Fallen Angel subordinates some training tips.

"Let me say this first. What I'm going to tell you now is a training menu that focuses on things in the immediate future. There are people who produce good results immediately, but there are also those who have no choice but to look at things in the long run. However, you are all growing young people. Even if you mistake your direction, you will grow well. Now then, first is Rias, you."

Rias-san looks up from her computer before looking back at the computer.

I just want to go to Heaven now. But I can go soon! I can finally go! Rias-san said herself that I can go soon! Its about time because I want to see that special place!

"Hehe fuck you Sona~"

Ooh, I hope she isn't writing her stories. I read one and Sona-san doesn't come off great at all. She keeps making Sona-san a naughty girl and such. Its really bad.

"Alright ape, what are you doing now? I'm trying to talk to you about training."

"Whatever Azazel you slag. Heh, I'm writing a story of you and Sona having hardcore sex. I am going to send it to you and I hope you fucking enjoy it. Its nearly done actually."

Azazel shuddered. He read that story of me and Sona-san. I don't want to read that one. Azazel said its messed up and scary.

"Don't you dare send me anything."

"Fuck you bastard. You have been hurting me all the time and I'm not having it anymore. So you and Sona are going to be having sex in my story."

"Its not a story! Its horrible porn! I'm sure you love Sona because you keep using her in your stories and you keep giving her a cock."

Rias-san makes gagging noises and middle fingers Azazel.

"As if I would love that thing! She's the one who wants me and my breasts! She's jealous that I was given huge boobs while she was given mosquito bites. If anyone wants anyone then it is her who wants me and my boobies which are fucking fantastic. Everyone wants them. Koneko, Gasper, Sona, Yumi, Akeno, Sona, Xenovia, Grayfia, Sona, Seekvaira, Sai, Serafall-sama, Sona, Raynare, Kalawarner-sensei, Mittelt and finally Sona. Everyone wants me for sex. But they aren't getting me because I'm beautiful and they aren't."

"Why did you keep saying Sona? I'm sure there's something physiologically wrong with you. How can you think such things like this?"

Rias-san narrowed her eyes but continued writing on her computer with a naughty smirk.

"Its because I'm better than everyone here that's why I am able to handle situations like this easily. Just look at my beauty compared to everyone else here. Even that slut Sona is in awe at my beauty. Now you may speak shit-bag."

Azazel sighed at Rias-san who made a lewd hand gesture.

"From the beginning, you have been a high-spec Devil with everything, including talent, physical ability and magic power. Even if you live normally as you currently are, those traits will rise and you'll become a candidate for being a highest-grade Devil when you become an adult. However, your wish is to become stronger than you would in that future, right?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Then, follow the training recorded on this sheet exactly, even all the way up to the battle day."

After looking at the piece of paper that Azazel handed to her, Rias-san tilted her head in puzzlement.

"…But, this training doesn't seem all that special, though? Are you trying to hurt me Azazel?"

"No I'm not ape. Its a basic training method. That's just fine for you. You've already collected everything. That's why your power can only be raised by basic practice. The problem is the quality of the King. Over time, the King seeks brains more than strength. You know that even if they're not good at magic, Devils can climb to the top with a good head and cleverness, right? Learn all you can about the Rating Games until the deadline. Drive everything, from game documented images to documented data, into your head. What a King needs are the thought, quick-wittiness and judgment to defeat any kind of situation. Its your job to make sure that your group's servant Devils can display their power to the fullest. However, also remember that, until the actual game, you won't be able to know what will happen. Its the same as a battlefield."

Rias-san just shot a look at Azazel and looked at the paper with interest before going back to her computer.

"Next, Akeno."

"…Yes."

Akeno-san gripped Ise-sans hand when Azazel spoke to her. She has a solemn look on her face.

"You must accept the blood that flows within you."

"...!"

Perhaps because of being told that so bluntly, Akeno-san also frowned. But Azazel continued without paying it any attention.

"I've seen the recorded images of the battle with the Phenex family. What was that? With your original specs, you should have been able to easily defeat the enemy Queen. Why didn't you use your Fallen Angel powers? You limited yourself to only thunder. If you don't add light onto thunder and make lightning, you can't display your true power."

Even though Azazel kind of annoys me, he is right. Akeno-san should've used her Fallen Angel powers but she has reasons why she doesn't. But I'm sure Akeno-san will be able to demonstrate her powers if Ise-san is behind her.

"…I can do just fine even if I don't depend on that kind of power."

"Don't deny yourself. What will you do if you can't accept yourself? In the end, the only thing you can rely on is your own body, right? Denying yourself makes you weak. Accept everything about yourself, even the tough and painful things. Your weakness is your current self. Overcome it by the day of the battle. If not, you will become a mere obstruction in future battles. The Priestess of Thunder must become the Priestess of Lightning."

Akeno-san didn't say anything but I think she understood what Azazel was trying to say. Azazel then turned to Yumi-chan.

"Next is Kiba."

"Yes."

"First, you must maintain Balance Breaker for a full day. If you get used to it, you'll be able to maintain it for a full day in your actual battle form. Your objective is to continue that and to become able to maintain that state for the length of a day. After that, you'll be able to become sufficiently strong by doing basic training like Rias. I'll teach you how to handle sword-type Sacred Gears later."

To maintain Balance Breaker for a full day. I'm sure Yumi-chan can do such things.

"For sword training…will you train under your teacher again?"

"Yes, I plan to be taught from scratch again."

So Yumi-chan is going back to her sensei in swordsmanship huh. If I remember correctly, I believe Sirzechs-sama's Knight is Yumi-chan's Knight.

"Next, Xenovia. To be able to use Durandal better than you do now…you need to be able to use another holy sword."

"Another holy sword?"

Xenovia-chan looked doubtful towards Azazel's words.

"Yeah, a slightly special sword."

Azazel grinned evilly then turned to Gasper-chan who hid behind me .

"Next is Gasper."

"Y-Yeeeeeeees!"

"Don't be so frightened. Your biggest obstacle is that fear. You need to train your mind and body that fears everything from scratch. From the start, the specs with your bloodline and your Sacred Gear are substantial. Skill improvement of your Bishop special characteristics and your magic will also support you greatly. Since I've constructed an exclusive hikikomori escape plan program, you must first put on a proper attitude as much as possible. Even if going out in public entirely is impossible for you, make sure that your movements aren't dull."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees! I'll try to obtain a spirit that goes for broke!"

She's going to go for broke huh. Well, good luck Gasper-chan. Azazel then turned to Koneko-chan who seems to be in fighting spirits. I'm glad she looks a little more ready to go today than she has for the past few days.

"Next is Koneko."

"…Yes."

"You have nothing to be criticised about, as you possess the elementary traits of offence and defence as a Rook. Your physical ability is also not a problem. However, there are those better at offence in Rias' group than a Rook like you."

"…I know that."

Koneko-chan wore a frustrated-looking face in response to Azazel's clearly spoken words.

"The ones at the top of offence in Rias' group are currently Kiba and Xenovia. Its because they possess brutal weapons with her Balance Breaker holy demonic swords and her holy sword Durandal. And with Ise who plans to enter Balance Breaker here..."

Well, even if he's right, he doesn't have to put it so bluntly.

"Koneko, you will also improve your basics like the others. In addition, release the thing that you have personally sealed. It's the same as with Akeno. If you don't accept yourself, big growth won't be possible for you."

"Don't worry Koneko-chan! I'm sure you'll get stronger in no time!"

I flashed a smile with a cheesy thumps up. She gave me a deadpan look. Then Azazel looked at me. I really don't like him looking at me.

"Now as for you."

"Erm, no disrespect but I'm pretty sure there's nothing you can tell me that I don't already know. I've pretty much accepted my powers and myself."

"Yet you haven't attained Balance Breaker. I can understand Ise not attaining it yet but you've had access to that Longinus for quite a number of years now. Can you maybe tell me a reason why you haven't attained Balance Breaker yet?"

"Maybe because I don't have the ability to reach such a state? Who knows."

"No, its a little different. Nearly anyone can reach Balance Breaker with the right trigger. Yet with all the life-endangering stuff you've done in the past, you haven't even shown a flicker of reaching Balance Breaker. I was merely curious as to why you think that is."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"How am I meant to know? I'm not a psychic. Maybe because I've never had such heightened emotions. Can we please move on? Don't you need to say to Ise-san about his training and the Fallen Angel girls?"

"Hmph, if you say so. But I have a guess as to why you never found the trigger."

What does he mean by that?

"And that is?"

He shows me a smirk which sends shivers down my spine.

"Just about a girl, remember?"

"Shut up! You don't have any right to speak about that you fucking bastard! ...Never mind."

I hear gasps and I look around. Everyone is giving me weird surprised looks. Rias-san is the one however to speak up.

"Wow, didn't know you could swear Makoto-kyun. You should do it more often, its funny. But what's this about a girl? A girlfriend perhaps?"

"...Nothing like that. ...If you don't mind, I prefer not to remember such things."

Everyone gives me a look but the look Azazel is giving me is pissing me off. Its got nothing to do with him at all. He then turns to Ise-san.

"Now then, the last is Ise. For you…Please wait a moment. Should be here soon…"

He looked to the sky so we all did also. At first nothing was there but then a shadow appeared. It was a huge shadow. It was in the form of a huge Dragon. The power feels immense. Wait, I think I've seen images of this Dragon before. If I remember correctly then it is the former Dragon King Tannin-sama.

The Dragon Tannin-sama landed on the ground and created a small crater under each of his feet.

"Azazel, you have some nerve openly entering Devil territory."

"Hah, I've properly gotten the personal permission of the Maou-sama and have entered this territory fairly, you know? Do you have a complaint, Tannin?"

I thought it was Tannin-sama. So Ise-san is getting trained by a former Dragon King. That's a rare thing indeed. Perhaps Ise-san will be able to reach Balance Breaker after all. Or even just getting stronger would be a plus.

"Hmph. Well, it's fine. I specially came here because of Sirzechs' request. Don't forget your surroundings, Fallen Angel Governor."

"Heheh. Anyway, Ise. This guy is your teacher."

Azazel pointed at Tannin-sama with a grin.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! This huge Dragon is!?"

He doesn't seem to believe such things. I think I would be honoured to be trained by a former Dragon King.

"It's been a while, Ddraig. Can you hear me?"

Tannin-sama spoke to Ise-san, or rather spoke to the Dragon inside Ise-san. Ise-sans Boosted Gear appeared.

[Ah. how nostalgic, Tannin.]

Wow, even I could hear that this time and so can everyone else.

"Is he an acquaintance of yours?"

Ise-san spoke up to Ddraig. He got a "Yes" as a response.

[This guy is a former Dragon King. I told you about the Five Great Dragon Kings before, right? Tannin here was a Dragon King back when they were the Six Great Dragon Kings. The dragon called Tannin recorded in the Bible is him.]

"Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin. Its even said that his breath of fire is equal to the impact of a meteorite. He's one of the few legendary Dragons that are still active right now. Sorry, Tannin, but please help with the training of this kid who carries the Red Dragon Emperor. I want you to teach him how to use a Dragons power from scratch."

And so said Azazel to Tannin-sama.

"Even if I don't do it, it should be fine if Ddraig teaches him directly, right?"

"Even so, there is a limit to it. He really needs true Dragon training."

"The original actual combat form. I see, so you're saying that you want me to torment this boy."

Torment Ise-san. Poor Ise-san is going to get tormented by a Dragon.

"This is my first time training someone who harbours Ddraig."

Tannin-sama smiled but had dangerous eyes.

[Please control yourself, Tannin. My host is weaker than you imagine.]

"Its fine as long as he doesn't die, right? Leave it to me."

"The period is about 20 days in human world time. I'd like for him to reach Balance Breaker by then. Ise, work as hard as you can without dying. Raynare Ganja, Kalawarner Roofie and Mittelt Ecstasy. Let us leave to discuss training."

[Yes Azazel-sama! But stop calling us those names!]

"No. Now come along."

Those four then left while everyone else also started to leave then so did I! I looked back to Ise-san who is screaming for Akeno-san who is waving politely back. Once away from the garden, I turned to Rias-san.

"Can I go to Heaven now? Gabriel-sama is waiting for me at home."

"Uu, I suppose its fine. I did make a selfish wish for you to come to the gathering and you have been to the gathering so I don't see any reason to keep you here anymore but don't forget to come back soon. Because I need support on the Rating Game shit. And I suppose the other butches are going to be missing you."

"Yay!"

I cheered happily while putting my hands together! Even though she said before I couldn't go after the gathering but she changed her mind. Thankfully at that. I wouldn't want to anger her as she is insane sometimes.

So I start saying my goodbyes to everyone. No disrespect to the Underworld but it has been a dream of mine to see Heaven since I was a young child. The Heavens are going to be soooo awesome! I really want to be in Heaven right now!

I had said goodbye to pretty much everyone. Even though it is a little early, I don't care. I'm jumping for joy inside my own body! I am going to see Heaven while still alive! I didn't think I would see Heaven while alive! But I actually am!

After saying goodbye to everyone, I made a magic circle appear below me.

"Come back soon Makoto-kyun!"

"I-I will Rias-san!"

I waved and made the magic circle glow brightly. The light washes over me in a brilliant light. Then in a flash of light, I disappear! Goodbye everyone!

* * *

><p>Once the light dies down, my eyes adjust to the light again. The place I ended up at is my living room. I looked around for Gabriel-sama. She sent word that she would be waiting in my house for me. I guess Rias-san caused trouble when she kidnapped me. I then notice a flash of a colour that reminded me of blonde so I focus my eyes on that particular colour.<p>

The colour was blonde after all. But more importantly, the colour belonged to Gabriel-sama's hair. Gabriel-sama is here! She's smiling so innocently while sitting down on the couch politely. I went over and bowed.

"Hehe, I love how formal you are. But there's no need to bow to me, you know?"

"A-Ah, I am so sorry!"

"No no. It is fine. I was enjoying this blend of tea. But it seems you have arrived. So, are you ready to visit Heaven? There I will make a proposal for you. I've already made the same proposal to Asia-san who has taken said proposal."

"Y-Yes Gabriel-sama!"

Gabriel-sama put her cup of tea down and stands up.

"Please follow me."

I nodded and we went to the basement. Once in the basement, I see a magic circle that doesn't appear to be written with normal magical symbols or Devil symbols either. Without minding me, Gabriel-sama went to the magic circle and started chanting. If I listen carefully, I hear verses from the Bible being used.

While I was listening to that, a huge door appears in this teleportation room. It looks so magnificent and it appears to be made from chalks. That's the only way I could describe it. The door opens while making a heavenly sound.

"Here, please come inside with me Makoto-kun. It is an elevator that will take us to Heaven."

"Y-Yes!"

So I stepped through the doors with Gabriel-sama. Once inside, a white space appears before us and a golden magic circle appears below our feet! I suddenly felt my body floating! It is like I've been thrown up into the sky!

That instant, the scenery around me changes and a very bright light dims upon us. When I look around, we find ourselves above the clouds! When I look up, a large, white, and bright ceiling is above us! Wow! This is totally awesome already!

I then notice a giant gate before us. It opens and Gabriel-sama has her back towards it as she speaks.

"Welcome to Heaven!"

We went past the giant gate and entered Heaven! What lay behind it was a white stone paving path, buildings that are aligned which are made from stones, buildings that is floating in the sky, and Angels that has pure white wings that are moving within! The sky is glowing a beautiful white colour which makes everything appear to be glowing!

Everytime an Angel sees Gabriel-sama, they bowed respectfully. I'm actually here. This is like a big dream of mine coming true. If I had less self control then I would be jumping around while kissing the very ground...for some reason, I can imagine Iri-chan doing that. I wonder if she will ever get to see Heaven? Gabriel-sama then explains while walking with me.

"There are total of seven levels in Heaven. This is the first floor, the place which is called the First Heaven. The highest floor, Seventh Heaven, used to be the location where the God resided. What remains there now is just the system that represented God. The Sacred Gears system is over there as well."

"So, if this is the First Heaven, I presume this is the frontline base?"

"Correct for the most part. This is where the low level Angels and the Brave Saints reside."

Brave Saints? What's that? Seeing my confused face, Gabriel-sama giggles.

"I guess I should've explained what Brave Saints are first. However, there will be time soon enough. The place we are heading is the Sixth Heaven. That is where the Seraph including Onii-sama reside. Asia-san is up there right now with another visitor of Heaven."

Another visitor? There's someone else besides Asia-chan and I visiting Heaven? As I was thinking this, we had arrived at another elevator. I guess this will also take us to higher floors. So they use elevators for the main transportation huh. Maybe they would also use magic circles. I theorize that the reason we took an elevator to come to Heaven in the first place is because I'm not an Angel. If I was an Angel, I presume we could've used an Angel magic circle to transport here...well, it is only a theory after all. I could be wrong.

There is also security systems and Angel security also. They keep checking me over. While passing through giant doors, we kept going higher and higher. Gabriel-sama explains about the Heavens as we go up.

"The Second Heaven is mainly a place where higher ranking Angels operate. The Third Heaven is a place where the souls of the deceased reside. It is so vast that it is said you can't tell where the end is."

"Cool, so the people of the deceased are living, or I should say inhabiting the Third Heaven as they can't be alive hehe. Gabriel-sama, this is incredible. But...can I ask something?"

Gabriel-sama nodded as we passed by another Heaven on our way to the top.

"There are many mythologies so wouldn't there be more than this one Heaven?"

"Such a sharp mind. Yes, there are as many Heavens as there are mythologies. This is the Christianity's Heaven. I'm quite impressed with your inquisitive nature."

I gained an embarrassed blush at her words. A Seraph praised me. It is the ultimate honour if I do say so myself.

"Now onto the other floors. The Fourth Heaven is known as Eden's Garden. It is where the legend of Adam and Eve began. It really is a spectacular place. I could show you around later if you like?"

I nodded furiously! Of course I would love to the Eden's Garden! Gabriel-sama then explains the next floor we passed.

"The Heaven we just passed is the Fifth Heaven. The members of the Grigori like Azazel-san used to reside there. Now, it is a place for research institutes. It is the place where the aforementioned Brave Saints were developed."

I still don't know what Brave Saints are! I wish someone would tell me please! We then finally reached the Sixth Heaven. A giant gate appears! It looks like a huge wall is surrounding the Sixth Heaven also.

"Now this is the Sixth Heaven and our destination. Let us proceed."

I gave a sharp nod to Gabriel-sama. The giant gate opened slowly and we passed through without a moments pause. Once I pass through the gate, what appears ahead is a shrine-like building which is giving out a golden shine. And the whole building itself is giving out a sacred wave which makes me think that being able to see this will give me luck. It has so much light density that a Devil can get damage and be eliminated just by seeing that. I guess its a good thing that Rias-san and the other Devils aren't here.

"That's the current core of Heaven where the Seraphs like me resides at the Zebel. We also call that building as such. The floor above this place, the Seventh Heaven which is the highest floor is an area which only the Seraphs can enter so no trying to enter that now Makoto-kun~"

I gave a small laugh of nervousness. However, when I thought we would be going in that direction, Gabriel-sama turned in a different direction which led away from the Zebel.

"This way Asia-san is with the guest I'm sure you will want to see. That is also where I will tell you about the main reason why I asked you to come to Heaven."

Gabriel-sama spoke out with delight!

Several minutes after going forward, we find ourselves in what appears to be a middle court. There are variety of flowers blossomed in different colours and there's also water flowing. Therefore it appears like a garden.

"Makoto-san!"

I hear a chirpy voice. When I looked at the location of the voice, I see Asia-chan sat there drinking tea! But she isn't alone, there is also a girl there with long chestnut brown hair tied into twin side ponytail's with violet eyes!

"Y-You...Iri-chan!?"

"Hey Ma-chan! Its been awhile!"

I was shocked. So this is the guest Gabriel-sama was referring too. Gabriel-sama then went to sit down so I followed and sat between Asia-chan and Iri-chan. A Angel woman came over and poured me and Gabriel-sama some tea which we thanked her for.

"Erm...Iri-chan about God..."

"Ah, I already know. Michael-sama was the one to tell me."

"Aren't you shocked?"

She looked at me blankly before bursting out crying!

"Of course I'm shocked! My spiritual support! The centre of the world! Father of many creation dieeeeeeed!? I was living while believing in all of the teachings so I spent 7 days and 7 nights sleeping when I heard the truth from Michael-sama! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, Lord!"

She hugged the tea cup in front of her...good thing it was empty.

"I understand how you feel."

"So do I Iri-chan."

We then hugged one while having tears flowing from our eyes! Its still upsetting after all!

[Ah, Lord!]

We then started praying together! Gabriel-sama is just smiling away at our actions.

"So Makoto-kun, Asia-san, Irina-san. How have you enjoyed your time in Heaven?"

"Loved it!"

"I-I am really blessed to be here!"

"Its awesome!"

Myself, Asia-chan and Iri-chan exclaimed happily! This is very amazing if I do say so myself! I couldn't be happier to be here right now! Gabriel-sama smiled like the Angel she is and faced us with graceful smiles.

"Gabriel-sama, can I ask about these Brave Saints you've been mentioning?"

"You don't know Ma-chan?"

I shook my head at Iri-chan. How am I meant to know? Gabriel-sama then clears her throat.

"Yes, it is time I explain. Brave Saints are...if I say they are like the Evil Pieces the Devils use, would that be simpler? Irina-san, Onii-sama has already discussed this with you yes? And I've gone over the basics with Asia-san yes?"

They both nodded. So I'm the last to know. I'm always the last to know these things. Everyone doesn't tell me things.

"But if they are Brave Saints..."

"Yes, they are playing cards. If the Devils have chess pieces then Angels have playing cards. There's twelve cards in all. Ace to Queen. The twelve members also represent the twelve apostles. There also exists a trump card as it were called the Joker. The Joker is similar to the Mutation Evil Piece. There exists four suits according to the suits in the playing cards. There are also fixed suits based on the four suits in card games for the Seraph at the top. For example, my suit is the Heart. Onii-sama's suit is the Spade. Uriel-sans suit is the Diamond and finally Raphael-sans suit is the Club. We can't change our suits but the other Seraph and high ranking Angels can pick their own suits."

"S-So, something like this exists?"

I said in disbelief. I never thought I would ever hear about this. A way for Angels to make humans into Angels. It is like a dream come true.

"Yes. Thanks to the alliance. We, the Angels where able to make these Brave Saints to increase the Angel population using the Evil Pieces technology from the Devils side and the Artificial Sacred Gears technology from the Fallen Angels side. But the main reason I am telling you this now is... Remember when I said that I had an offer for you and Asia-san?"

I nodded strongly as did Asia-chan. I think I know where she is going with this but I will listen to what she has to say.

"Perhaps you have already figured it out but Asia-san, Makoto-kun. How would you like to become Angels, under me?"

My whole world started spinning then. But in a good way. I then looked at Iri-chan.

"Aren't you going to offer Iri-chan Gabriel-sama? Or have you already offered her?"

"No, I haven't made such an offer. However, Onii-sama has made that offer to Irina-san and she has accepted. She is to be Onii-sama's Ace."

I looked to Iri-chan who flashed me a peace sign. I then looked to Asia-chan who is smiling beautifully.

"Gabriel-sama, I am happy to be offered such a deal."

"Me also Gabriel-sama."

"So is that a yes?"

Asia-chan and I looked to one another before nodding strongly! I don't even have to think about it because this is like my dream!

""Yes!""

Gabriel-sama claps her hands together happily...then I gained a confused expression.

"W-What cards where y-you thinking of using on us?"

"Well, for Asia-san...I was thinking my Ace as Asia-san has all the good qualities of being an Ace. And as for you..."

"Its going to be the Queen Ma-chan~ Ma-chan is going to be the Queen~"

I put my hands to my face and cried! I don't want to be the Queen! It would sound really wrong! Asia-chan and Iri-chan laughed while Gabriel-sama tilted her head to the side. Does she not get why it sounds bad?

"Don't say such things!"

"Hehe, Ma-chan don't worry. There's nothing wrong with being a Queen."

I'm sure she's doing this to make fun of me. Uwah. I cried to myself.

"A-Actually, I was going to make someone else my Queen. No, the card I was thinking of using was the Joker. I was fortunate enough to get a Joker card. And I was going to use the Joker on Makoto-kun."

...Me? A Joker? Gabriel-sama said they are like a Mutation Evil Piece. Am I worth a Joker card?

"Am I worth such a card?"

"Yes. You have a Longinus, plus all your other skills. To be honest, I'm not sure if I could use another card to reincarnate you. Just like Onii-sama's Joker, I believe that's the only card I could use for you."

Michael-sama has a Joker also? That's the only card she could use? That means I'm special yes? Am I special?

"Who is this person?"

I asked clearly and kindly. Gabriel-sama winked cutely.

"All in due time. However you know this person for sure. And also my future Queen. You know this person for sure also. Now, would you like a proper tour of Heaven?"

We three nodded so Gabriel-sama stood up and we followed. I can't believe it. I'm going to be an Angel! Me, I'm going to be an Angel under Gabriel-sama! That's the ultimate reward!

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Makoto will be an Angel from next chapter onwards. Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le Fay, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem), Aika, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Seekvaira, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg), Tiamat, Katarea.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Welcome to another chapter!**

**Sano; Yeah, Serafall's reaction will be a sight to see, hehe.**

**Guest; I have a plan for Juggernaut Drive when it gets to that point in time. The Kiyome thing sounds good but Ise doesn't get his familiar to after volume 12.**

**Anime PJ; He certainly is the happiest guy on ANY planet right now, hehe! Gabriel is just being a little tease lol.**

**Well on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>I am an Angel!<strong>

I can't believe it! Gabriel-sama has made me into an Angel! It happened not long ago and it feels strange. But it feels good also! Myself, Iri-chan and Asia-chan are Angels! I couldn't believe it at first but I saw Iri-chan get angelized by Michael-sama then I believed it. Then Asia-chan got angelized and finally, I got angelized. It was a funny feeling and even now, I'm feeling a little strange because I've been human my whole life and now I'm something that I've always wanted to be! I am an Angel boy you know?

"Yahoo! Ma-chan! Its our dream realized! Remember!?"

"Of course I remember. Too bad Xenovia-chan is a Devil but that doesn't mean anything to us. I'm sure she is happy being a Devil, even if she regrets it sometimes. You know, I wasn't shocked that she became a Devil so quickly. Even I was tempted slightly."

"Really? Hmmm, well I'm glad you didn't turn into one! Because being an Angel is the ultimate reward!"

I nodded with vigour! It is really the best reward! But, I still don't know who this Joker of Michael-sama's is and the Queen of Gabriel-sama's either. Even Iri-chan doesn't know yet. Maybe they haven't had the time to tell us yet?

"It really is!"

"But like, Ma-chan went to high level status of Angels already by the number of wings you have."

"W-Well, that wasn't my fault. I guess Gabriel-sama wasn't lying when she said that I was worth a Joker. Well, that isn't here or there. I'm just blessed to be Gabriel-sama's Joker after all!"

"I'm blessed to be Gabriel-sama's Ace!"

Asia-chan piped in from beside us. Yeah, Asia-chan and I are apart of the Gabriel-sama's Brave Saints. I'm glad I am apart of the same group as Asia-chan. It was just us in the beginning after all. I've known her practically all my life.

"And I'm blessed to be Michael-sama's Ace! Ooh, Michael-sama said he wanted to see me for training! I really should be going!"

With a wave, Iri-chan left for Michael-sama's place. Training...

"Makoto-san, I was asked to go to the First Heaven to give some requests from Gabriel-sama so I should be going."

"Its ok, I have a training session with Gabriel-sama also!"

"Ahh, ok! See you later!"

"See you later Asia-chan!"

We part from one another with a smile. Some requests from Gabriel-sama huh. Well, Asia-chan is the Ace so I guess that means Asia-chan is the go to girl or whatever it is called. But Asia-chan is also training. She's good at magic and she is using the enhancements of becoming an Ace to increase her healing ability. Azazel also sent word to Heaven about training methods for Asia-chan as he is a Sacred Gear freak.

I ran to the meeting place of Gabriel-sama told me to go. Even though she is a busy Seraph, she is giving me private tutoring lessons. I think its a good feeling when a Seraph wants to do such things for me. While running to the meeting place, I come across some Angels who all bow respectfully to me. I'm glad I'm not like prejudged because I'm a former human.

Once getting to the meeting place, I patiently wait for Gabriel-sama to appear. While I am waiting, I throw random light spears at targets. I might as well train my light powers so I can use them to enhance my holy flames. I mean, that's what that is. Holy flames are a combination of fire and holy power. Since I became an Angel, it means I should be able to enhance the holy aspect of my Longinus. If that's the case then I am hopeful!

"Helloooooooo! Sorry I'm late!"

A voice came from behind me. I looked and saw that Gabriel-sama is standing there looking at me with ragged breathing. She walks over to the sitting down me and takes my hand.

"It is time to start training."

She helps me to my feet and I start throwing light spears at the targets as I'm instructed. But while I am throwing these light spears, I feel hands on top my hands as I hit several targets with light spears.

"Your technique is good. However, you should allow it to flow more freely than that."

"More freely?"

"Yes. You are throwing them hard while you should just let them go out of your hands naturally. Like this~"

She took my wrist as I summon a light spear. She makes the light spear flow from my hand into the target. I also notice that one of her hands has moved...lower. Lower on my back part of my body. I don't think she has even realized that her hand is groping my butt right now.

"And that's how you should do it~"

I blush brightly as her boobs press into my back but I fight those thoughts off. I don't want to think such things right now. I need to get stronger as more opponents come and try and hurt people I love.

"Gabriel-sama...your hand is actually..."

"My hand? What do you mean?"

I looked to her right arm and down that arm that is...yeah. She follows my gaze, then jumps back embarrassed!

"I-I didn't mean to touch you there!"

She kept waving her hands in front of her face frantically.

"D-Don't worry Gabriel-sama. I-I am your servant s-so you c-can touch me h-however you want...w-wait! I-I didn't mean it to come out like that! Please forgive me Gabriel-sama!"

I bowed with an embarrassed blush on my face. Ooo, Gabriel-sama is going to think I'm weird! She can't think I'm like some weirdo who doesn't get if he gets touched by people in those kinds of places!

"Hehehe...Gabriel-sama...I-I..."

"N-No. It was my error after all. Please don't worry about it. A-Anyway, w-we should c-continue."

I nodded at Gabriel-sama and continued firing light spears at targets while fighting down a blush each time Gabriel-sama got close to me and touched me, not inappropriately, mostly. But she does keep occasionally holding my hand while teaching me the proper way to fire these light spears.

"Gabriel-sama, may I ask you a question?"

I said to interrupt our session. We stopped doing what we were doing and she simply nodded as we sat down on the ground.

"Gabriel-sama, is my inability to obtain Balance Breaker due to my own unfeeling nature?"

"Huh? What do you mean? You aren't unfeeling."

"I-I just feel like that sometimes. Even when I heard about God, I didn't even feel much until later on. Xenovia-chan fell to her knees and looked really shocked. Asia-chan nearly passed out yet I just looked shaken by it but at the time...I didn't feel much. I felt numb perhaps. And when I left the Church that time, I didn't even feel like crying or anything like Asia-chan did. Ever since that girl...I just feel numb. When Azazel mentioned it the other day, I just felt numb and could barely think properly. And while I've had this Longinus for years now, I haven't been able to obtain Balance Breaker. According to Azazel, I haven't even shown a flicker of Balance Breaker. And how I understand it, it is a state where your emotions are high with a change of heart or spirit or you are in a dangerous life threatening situation."

"W-Well, Azazel-san is a little..."

I looked to the ground.

"He's right though, isn't he? As an exorcist, I've been in plenty of life threatening situations yet nothings ever happened. And maybe I'm just so unfeeling that I wont ever gain such high emotions and I'll never have a change of heart or spirit."

"So...what has brought this thought on all of a sudden?"

She asked me kindly. I shrugged my shoulders at her.

"I don't know whether it is because Ise-san will most likely get Balance Breaker soon and he's had his access to his Sacred Gear in less time than I have or the fact that I don't want to be left behind in power. I just feel like, I'm going to be left behind again..."

"Hehe, so silly. Being left behind. I don't think so. You are very strong you know? So what you haven't attained Balance Breaker. It isn't everything in the world. When you obtain it, I'm sure it will be different than previous wielders. And when I say when, I mean when. I wouldn't listen to Azazel-san. I know you more than Azazel-san knows you. Besides, I'm your Master now, not Azazel-san."

She then hugged me in a comforting embrace. I could feel the love coming from her. A comforting embrace from Master to servant. She then poked me in the forehead!

"Ow! That hurt Gabriel-sama!"

She smiled gracefully at me who is holding my forehead in fake anger.

"Cheer up~ I just sent a special cheering up power inside your brain with that poke~"

That's cute! W-Wait, can she do such things!? N-No, she was using a joking tone, I think. Yeah, it was a joking tone!

"Hehe, I will try. But back then on that day..."

"You couldn't of done anymore. You was only a child yourself back then. There's nothing else you could've done for that girl."

"B-But I should've done something for that girl. "Please save me." is what she said to me. And I let her down. She placed hopes in me and I-I failed that girl..."

Sadness raised within me. Ever since back then, I just can't get rid of those feelings. Maybe its only right I can't change my heart because if I did then maybe I would forget what I did back then.

"Now now. You can't take on the world, you know? No one can take on the world so please don't try on your own. You can't feel guilty forever."

"O-Ok Gabriel-sama. A-Anyway, shall we continue?"

She nodded at me while looking at a far off target. Hehe, I have the best Master in the universe! Well, she isn't my Master as in controlling but she is my Master as someone who looks out for me. I'm glad I became an Angel after all!

* * *

><p>...A few days into my training, someone sent word to Heaven about Koneko-chan. I became a little worried so I went back to the Underworld and to the Gremory castle. I was walking around the castle when my eyes met with someone else's.<p>

"Rias-san."

"Makoto-kyun!"

She rushed me and tackled me to the floor! She straddles my hips and kisses me without delay! I couldn't stop her advances and she shoved her tongue right into my mouth! It hasn't been that long!

We stay on the floor for a minute or so kissing before she gets off me. I stand up where she hugs me again.

"Makoto-kyun, something's different about you. But I can't put my finger on it. Have you gotten sexier? Has your cute butt gotten tighter?"

"W-Well, I don't know about that. Maybe its because..."

She then cut me off while running her hands all over my smaller body.

"You know, I've not been able to sleep well without you. Ufufu, I've become too dependant on sleeping next to my Shota that even a few days apart makes me weep from my downstairs area when I see you."

...What? What does that mean? She weeps from where!? I looked at her with a weird expression.

"Erm...this might be a silly question but where did you say you weep from?"

"Kukuku~ I meant my vagina~ When I saw you, it started tingling and crying~"

I put my hand to my face with a blush. How can she say such things normally!? I looked at her with the blushing face I have to see her drooling a lot.

"Rias-san, what's wrong with Koneko-chan precisely? I heard that she collapsed?"

"Correct. Please follow me~ I'm beautiful~"

So I went with Rias-san who keeps making gestures to her womanhood. We finally find a room that I know to be Koneko-chan's room. Rias-san went in first and I followed. The room is quite Koneko-chan like with cat ornaments around the room. Akeno-san is on standby near the bed.

The person on the bed is Koneko-chan with cat ears! Koneko-chan looks super cute like that! I went over to the bed to see how Koneko-chan's condition... I don't see her badly injured or anything so it must be physical exhaustion.

"...Mako-sensei...w-why are you here?"

"Because I was told you had collapsed. I was quite worried you know?"

"...But you went to Heaven..."

"Yes, so? Heaven will still be there afterwards. You know, pushing yourself isn't really going to be helpful to yourself. It only causes things like this to happen."

She makes a sad face.

"…I want to…"

Koneko-chan muttered something very quietly, and since I failed to hear it clearly, I asked again.

"Eh? What is it?"

Then, Koneko-chan looked straight at me and spoke in a clear tone. While holding tears in her eyes...

"I want to become strong. Like Yumi-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Ise-senpai, Akeno-san…and Mako-sensei, I want to make my spirit and body strong. Gya-chan is also becoming strong. I don't have a healing power like Asia-senpai in Heaven either…At this rate, I'll become useless. Even though I'm a Rook, I'm the…weakest…I hate being useless…"

"Being useless huh. If its that then I can see where you are coming from but what about your sleeping power...?"

I tried to help but she shook her head.

"…But, I don't want to use the power sleeping inside me…my Nekomata power…If I use it, I…just like my Nee-sama…I don't want that…I absolutely don't want such a thing…"

"But, if you don't accept yourself then you wont grow. You know, when I first got access to my Longinus power, I didn't want to use it either. I can't remember if I told you this but when I first used my Longinus, I hurt lots of people around me. It was a scary time. But I learned how to use my power. And I can help you use yours."

"...U-Use my power..."

"Yes, use your power."

I patted Koneko-chan's head sweetly. Koneko-chan then got out of the bed and sat on my lap while Rias-san narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Don't even think about it Koneko! He has to go back to Heaven!"

"A-Actually, I-I don't have to go back until tomorrow. I can stay here tonight."

"...Then sensei can stay with me...I need sensei's body next to mine for comfort."

Don't ask me such a cute thing while looking directly into my eyes! H-How can I turn down such a cute offer!? Koneko-chan grabbed my arms and wrapped then around her body.

"Koneko you butch lesbian!"

"...I'm not a butch lesbian."

Koneko-chan told her with a deadpan look. Rias-san glared and then left with a cry! Akeno-san stood up and also left. Since I'm alone with Koneko-chan, I feel nervous. I've never really been alone with Koneko-chan before like this.

Koneko-chan on my lap faces me and takes a breath through her nose.

"...Sensei's scent is a little different. ...Has something drastic happened?"

"Hehehe, well not drastic. But, I have become an Angel."

She gives me a strange look so I explain about the Brave Saints and such. After my explanation, she snuggled into my chest.

"...So sensei is a reincarnated Angel. ...It suits sensei a lot. ...Does Buchou know?"

"Ah, no. I've not had a chance to tell her yet. But that can wait huh. Koneko-chan, you know you can't push yourself like this. It isn't healthy at all."

"...I know, but sensei pushes himself hard also."

"W-Well, that's a little different. I don't push myself so hard that I collapse. You really should be resting right now Koneko-chan."

I picked her up and placed her in the bed. Koneko-chan patted the side of her so I also got into the bed. Its a little strange but Koneko-chan is cute so I don't mind laying next to her. She put her head on my chest and snuggled into my chest.

"...Sensei, have you been with Buchou?"

Koneko-chan suddenly asked me something. I looked down at her to see her looking up at me cutely. Damn, Koneko-chan is too cute! You can't ever get over how cute Koneko-chan really is!

"Eh? When you say been with her...?"

"...You know, like you and Yumi-senpai."

Is that public knowledge now!? When I shook my head, I thought I saw a happy relieved smile.

"N-No, I haven't been with Rias-san like that. I've only been with Yumi-chan and Vali-san like that."

"...Is sensei a secret lolicon?"

Koneko-chan's face fully flushed then. Asking me if I am a lolicon!? Uwah! Don't ask weird questions!

"C-Can you keep a secret?"

"...Yes, I can."

"W-Well, it isn't like I-I am a m-mega lolicon or anything b-but I do f-find loli's just as attractive as girls with big breasts. I do like loli's Koneko-chan. I mean, I did lose it with a loli...b-but that doesn't mean anything about me!"

She gave me the strangest of looks while rubbing my chest with her small hands.

"...You became an Angel...is it nice?"

"W-Well, I feel stronger than before. I feel like this is what should've happened all along. I don't know how else to put it. Do you like being a Devil?"

"...Its ok."

That's the only reply I'm going to get it seems. Soon after that, Koneko-chan fell asleep while meowing in her sleep. Its really adorable! I can't get enough of Koneko-chan's cute meowing's!

However when I try and sleep, the door opens...to reveal Gasper-chan. Gasper-chan comes over to the bed shyly and looks at it then at me.

"C-Can I...sleep in here also?"

"I-If you want to Gasper-chan. I-I don't mind."

She got into the bed and snuggled the other side of me. I smiled down as she smiled up at me.

"Have you been getting stronger Gasper-chan?"

"I-I've been t-trying!"

I petted her head. She grabbed my hand and made me wrap that arm around her. When I was about to question it, she leaned up and bit my neck!

"G-Gasper-chan?"

I whispered. I didn't want to wake up Koneko-chan as she needs to sleep. She stops biting my neck and faces with me with an adorable pout.

"S-Sorry. I wanted t-to taste your b-blood. I should've asked."

"Y-Yes, but you can drink some blood if you like."

"T-Thank you! Mako-kun, I-I want to mark you as my mate soon, ok? W-When I do, I-I want to h-have...I-I wanted t-to make love w-with Mako-kun!"

I stopped for a few moments while I try and process what she said. She wants to make love with me huh. That sounds better than having sex. Making love makes it sound better than having sex.

"I-I...see. T-Then, maybe w-we could d-do something G-Gasper-chan."

"Ok!"

Gasper-chan then bit me! She drank my blood while making cute moans. Is my blood that good? It feels strange. Blood right now is leaving my body. I can't believe she is doing such things.

After drinking my blood, she licks the part she bit then placed her head on my chest.

"Mako-kun's blood~ It tastes good~"

She cooed to herself. I then closed my eyes. I have to get stronger. If not for myself, then for others around me. I saw Koneko-chan show teary eyes. She shouldn't ever show such a face ever again. I refuse to let Koneko-chan or anyone else ever feel sad again!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of the chapter! I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le Fay, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem), Aika, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Seekvaira, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg), Tiamat, Katarea.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Welcome to another chapter of The Small Exorcist!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, I should be doing that soon enough. And I agree about Angel Makoto, for this story anyway hehe.**

**Anime PJ; Well he is that type of person after all. He just doesn't like burdening people.**

**Wake; Thank you very much! Yup, Makoto is an Angel now!**

**Guest; A genderbent Azazel huh. I honestly never considered it. Yeah, when I do another fanfic, I will consider genderbending Azazel.**

**Sano; Here's the update!**

**Ran; Yeah, if I do then those three in a threesome might happen.**

**Well on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dragon returns<strong>

**Issei P.O.V**

"Then, I'll be going now. I'm also attending the Maou-sponsored party. Let's meet again there, Hyoudou Issei and Ddraig."

We're currently in front of the Gremory main residence. I had returned from the hellish training by riding on the back of Tannin-ossan. No, the back of a monster Dragon was actually comfortable, and overwhelming! It was only a short trip through the air, but it was the best!

"Yes. Thank you, Ossan! See you at the party!"

[Sorry for troubling you, Tannin. We'll meet again.]

"Yeah, I also had fun. Since I got to work together with that Ddraig. I've lived a long life. That's right; do you want to enter the party by riding on my back?"

"Really? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'll take my group and come here on the day of the party. I'll contact the Gremory's later for more information."

Really, Ossan truly is a sensible Dragon!

"Then, I'll come here again tomorrow. Farewell!"

After saying just that, Ossan flapped his wings and disappeared off into the sky.

I saw him off while waving my hand.

[What an easy-going Dragon King.]

"I think he's a good person. When we first met, he was scary, but…he's cool for a Dragon!"

[Me and you are also Dragons, you know?]

That's true, but…I think that a genuine dragon is really large and magnificent. Me and you, we're just a possessed Devil that was originally human and a part of a Sacred Gear.

[Well, that's true.]

"Hey, Ise-kun."

When I turned around towards the familiar female voice, Kiba was there. She was dressed in her jersey, but it was all tattered. So I wasn't the only one.

"It seems your body has changed."

She said while looking at the trees. When I looked to the trees, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I looked back at Kiba.

"What are you looking at?"

"Ooh, Makoto-kun is in the trees, sleeping."

Sleeping in the trees? I again looked at the trees but I couldn't see anyone. Kiba then pointed up higher so I followed that pointed finger...and surely enough, there was a figure in the trees resting on the branches.

"How long has he been up there?"

"Erm...about five or so hours."

Five or so hours!? He was here when I came with ossan yet he didn't even wake up!? That's crazy!

"Oh, Ise and Kiba."

This time it was another girls voice. It was Xenovia. Wait, she had bandages all over!? With her whole body covered in bandages, Xenovia's appearance was also ragged.

"But, y-you, what's with that appearance…?"

When I timidly asked that, Xenovia looked over her appearance again and spoke.

"Yeah. I became like this because I trained, got injured and bandaged myself, and then trained, got injured and bandaged myself again."

"You're like a real mummy woman!"

"How rude. I have no intention of being preserved forever, you know?"

"That's not what I meant!"

Geez, she's incomprehensible as usual. But, I felt that the aura around her body was quieter and thicker than before. Speaking of which, Kiba's aura was also denser.

Huh? My ability to see the flow of magic power had also improved from before? Was this also a result of training with Ossan? Did my sense become sharper from becoming one with the nature of the Underworld?

"Oh my, it seems everyone has gathered."

"My students."

"Hey everybody!"

And another three sets of voices. Three girls voices. It was Raynare, Kalawarner-sensei and Mittelt. They came over. I can also tell that the auras around their bodies has increased also.

"...Ducks are attacking...scramble...die ducks die..."

We all looked to the tree to see Makoto-sensei cheering in his sleep about killing ducks. His duck fear is really immense.

"...Hehe...hey pretty girl...want to kill all the ducks...?"

That's really creepy. Now he's dreaming about killing ducks with pretty girls.

"Ara, it seems everyone from the group that went out has returned."

The next to appear was...Buchou! She walks over looking confident and also she keeps shaking her fist at the ground. Has the ground pissed her off now? She looks up to the trees and shakes her fist at the trees! Now the trees have pissed her off!?

"Stupid trees, giving out your oxygen, you really are shit. Makoto-kyun! I am here! The trees can't hurt you anymore!"

"...Ducks are going to kill me..."

"MAKOTO-KYUN! GET UP NOW!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He let out a cry and fell from the trees! However, before he hit the ground, he did a flip and landed down safely. He looked at Rias-Buchou while rubbing his eyes.

"Whats going on? Whys everyone shouting at me?"

"Ugh, I was like looking for you for ages."

"I've been here. I was told to wait here so I am waiting here."

"By who?"

Buchou asked while shaking her fist at the ground again. Seriously, what is that about?

"That Azazel told me to wait here. He said everyone would congregate here."

"Whatever. Now then, everyone. Please come in. Once you've taken a shower and changed clothes, because you fucking smell, we'll meet to report the outcome of our training."

It seemed I was once more living the civilised life I missed so much.

However, to report that I hadn't attained Balance Breaker, it was truly shameful.

After the ones who had trained outside, me, Kiba, and Xenovia had taken showers and changed our clothes, we all gathered in my room. Why my room? I had inexhaustible doubts about it, but it seemed that the reason was that it was easiest for them to gather here. It seemed there was a problem with going into Buchou's room. Was there something there that she couldn't show us?

So, we had gathered and talked about the contents of our training. Kiba gave a detailed account of her training with her master. Xenovia also recounted the contents of her training. I spoke about my life of survival with Tannin too.

Everyone else had it easy. Kiba and Xenovia had also trained outside, but they seemed to have trained while living at a mountain cottage and a villa belonging to the Gremory's respectively, and a life-style of hunting animals and plants in the mountain and avoiding the fire breath of a Dragon for me seemed to be unimaginable to them.

"Umm, sensei, wasn't I the only one living a cruel lifestyle…?"

"I was also just as surprised that you could survive on the mountain. I thought that you would run home midway. That you would begin to live normally on that mountain was also completely outside my expectations."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? What's with that…? I-I hunted, judged, baked and ate rabbit-looking animals and wild boar-looking animals native to the Underworld, you know…? I kept water in a water canteen after boiling and sterilising it once on an iron pan I found on the mountain…"

"That's why I was surprised. You're too sturdy. In some ways, you have surpassed Devils."

"How cruel! I lived while being chased around everywhere day after day by a Dragon on that mountaaaaaain! Do you know how many times I was close to death!? Ueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

I cried at it all! Because! Because! Becaaaaaaaaaause!

"I wanted, I so wanted to see Akeno-san! I wrapped myself in leaves and slept while remembering Akeno-sans warmth every niiiiiiiiight! It was so hard! The Dragon ossan wouldn't go easy on me and also attacked while I was sleeping! He blew off rooooooocks! I was assailed by forest fiiiiiiiiire! I ran awaaaaaaaaay! If I didn't run away, I would have diiiiiiiiiiiiied!"

"Shut the fuck up already! Fuck sake Ise, you are really pissing me off right now! Seriously, what about my torture!? Sona came here looking for a fight so I laid the bitch out. I kicked that sluts ass all the way to hellllllllllllllll! Then I fired her from a cannon! She tried to kill me Ise! Don't you understand how terrifying it is when Sona comes after you!? She's a mental lesbian who keeps guns stashed inside of herself! Fuck you! It isn't my fault I'm beautiful!"

I don't actually know what she's talking about now. She's a complete nutcase. I went to Akeno-san and hugged her. Psycho is going insane again! Everyone is giving that ape wary looks while she punches the floor! She's actually making dents in the floor!

"No, even so, your physical strength seems to have improved considerably. With this, the time when you can wear the armour in Balance Breaker has just about arrived. But, you weren't able to attain Balance Breaker, right?"

Azazel-sensei didn't seem particularly disappointed that I hadn't attained it.

"Well, the possibility of you not attaining it was also within the range of my predictions. Yeah, you didn't receive any shock, Ise. I mean, its impossible to attain Balance Breaker when there are no dramatic changes. I thought that something would be changed in you through the survival lifestyle and by coming into contact with a Dragon King-class Dragon, but the time wasn't enough. If it was at least for one more month…"

Impossible! If I had lived another month of that kind of lifestyle, I would die of Akeno-san-deficiency disease! If I couldn't feel Akeno-sans warmth like this periodically, I'd die!

I buried my face in Akeno-sans breasts and shook my head in refusal! No, no! I can't take going to that mountain again! Buchou also gently caressed my head! Ueeeh! Akeno-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

"Well, its fine. The report meeting ends here. Tomorrow is the party. You're all dismissed for today."

The report meeting ended with sensei's voice.

In this way, my survival lifestyle came to an end.

"Get out everyone!"

"This is my room Buchou!"

I spoke with a tiny bit of anger! She can't kick me out of my own room! She stuck out her tongue and punched the wall! She put her fist through the wall! She's acting extra crazy today!

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Ueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Please calm down mental patient! She then takes her fist out of the wall and walks closer to everyone with that fist raised and tightened for a punch! Everyone scrambles and runs for their lives! She's going to kill everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto P.O.V<strong>

That night, I was in the courtyard of the Gremory castle just staring at the sky. The sky in the Underworld is different to Heavens sky and also the sky in the human world. I honestly don't know what sky I prefer. Perhaps I prefer just looking at skies. While enjoying my sky watching, I became uneasy about the person who sat next to me.

"Azazel, what do you want? I'm busy."

"Hah! I think you aren't busy and you don't want to see me."

"Correct. I was trying to spare your feelings. So what do you want Azazel?"

I looked in his direction with annoyance. Ever since he said those things that day, my tolerance for him has become less and less. He takes out something. The thing he took out was a piece of paper.

"So you didn't attain Balance Breaker?"

"Nope. I didn't attain Balance Breaker, or shown a flicker either as you put it that time. You know, I realize my own faults and I accept them."

He lets out a breath at me. He really annoys me immensely and he knows it also.

"Clearly you don't accept them as well as you think you do. If you did, you'd be a step closer to achieving Balance Breaker."

"Why are you always bothering me anyway!? Ise-san didn't achieve Balance Breaker yet you aren't hassling him! Why bother with me Azazel!? I am Gabriel-sama's servant, not yours! You don't have any right to tell me what my faults are!"

I had shouted at him, but he didn't even see bothered by that fact.

"Watch your anger now. Angels aren't known to be angry beings. I'm just quite concerned that's all. For a Longinus user to not achieve Balance Breaker in my company is quite unsettling."

"Its my problem and I will deal with my problems my way. Is that clear Azazel? My problems are my problems and haven't gotten anything to do with you. Just consider me a lost cause if that makes you feel better."

"Hmph, would that be easier for you? To run away from the reality around you?"

To run away from reality. Haven't I been doing that all along?

"...If that's the answer you want then yes. I would rather run away from reality than face it head on."

He gave a laugh which annoyed me greatly. How dare he laugh at me, idiot!

"Heh, I just thought. I've heard how you made Kiba feel better about the holy sword project. You helped Koneko feel better about her own problems. You saved that ape Gremory from being married. You left your life for Asia. Yet, you still choose to run away from your own reality while making others personal realities better for that person."

"So what. I did all those things because I chose to. No one made me do anything I didn't want to do. I chose to fight, I chose to leave, I chose to become an Angel. I also chose to live. When I'm fighting, I choose to live."

"If this is what you call living then you're welcomed to it."

"What does that mean? I am living, aren't I? I'm here aren't I? I've got people who love me like I love them...isn't that enough..."

"Not in my opinion. I heard the stories from Vali. Ever since that girl, you can't even..."

"DON'T MENTION HER AROUND MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

BANG!

I released my anger and punched him right in the face! I didn't mean to do that but I can't take it anymore! He looked at me with a smirk.

"Feel better?"

"Hmph, so you did all that just to provoke me?"

"Yes. Its about time to show anger. Instead of being goody goody all the time. Show some anger. No one is happy all the time. Even Gabriel, your Master has moments of anger. Nothing like punching but she still shows anger."

"...Leave me alone."

I stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going exactly?"

"On a little trip. I'll be back tomorrow night for the party."

"What should I tell Rias and the others if they ask?"

"Like I said, I will be back tomorrow night for the party. I just need sometime to think about things, thanks to you Azazel. You really know how to make people depressed."

I walked away without looking back. I need to think about what's going to happen from now on and how to overcome this sadness. I want to experience a new feeling. The feeling of wanting to live life to the fullest. But is it possible to experience that when you let someone die?

* * *

><p><strong>Issei P.O.V<strong>

It was the evening of the next day and I was wearing the summer uniform of Kuou Academy while waiting in the parlor. Because today was the night of the party, after all. I had slept for a full half-day today. Thanks to that, I felt like I had greatly recovered from all my built up fatigue.

It had been a long time since I had last worn this uniform. That's because until recently I had only worn my jersey. It really did fit quite nicely.

Just in case, I also wore an armband that had the Gremory pattern inscribed on it. With this, it seems like I was okay for the party.

The girls had been taken away by all the maids, saying that it would take some time for them to get ready.

"Hyoudou?"

When I turned to look towards the familiar voice, Saji was there. Why was Saji here!?

"Saji, why are you here?"

"Ah, Kaichou will be going to the meeting place along with Rias-senpai and I followed her here. So, Kaichou went to meet with senpai and after that I inevitably ended up wandering aimlessly around the mansion, until I arrived here."

This main residence really is wide inside as well, after all. So he arrived here after losing his way.

Saji took a seat a little bit away from me and spoke while wearing a serious expression.

"The game will be taking place very soon now."

"Yeah."

"I trained."

"Me too. I was chased around by a Dragon on a mountain every day."

"I-Is that so? You've had a hard lifestyle as usual. Well, I also did an extremely hard menu."

I see. He also put forth great effort in his training. Then Saji started telling me about his dream to become a teacher. While I was listening intently...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FUCK YOU SONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Those screams! They came from inside! I hear crashing noises and the likes. D-Damn, its really loud, isn't it? I see a flash of red...Buchou! She came running towards us at a fast speed!

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN BUTCH!"

"DON'T CALL ME A BUTCH ELEPHANT!"

The person chasing after Buchou was...Kaichou! The Kaichou of the student council was chasing after Buchou at breakneck speeds! She catches up to Buchou and tackles her to the floor!

Saji and I shared a look before going over and prying Kaichou from the crying Buchou! I guess whatever she's done, she deserves it like always. Saji and I hold Kaichou back while Buchou stands up. Buchou puts her hands behind her head and does pelvic thrusts! This only seems to anger the Kaichou once more!

"STOP IT APE!"

"Why Sona? What's wrong butch?"

"Y-You know what's wrong elephant! I saw the videos you put up of me! Sona's drunken mishaps! I'm seriously going to kill you! Stop getting me drunk and filming it!"

She filmed Kaichou while drunk!? Kaichou tries to charge but Saji and I have a tight hold of her arms!

"LET GO OF ME SAJI! HYOUDOU-KUN! I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!"

She screamed at us. But we can't let go Kaichou! It would be murder if we let go! She struggles against us for several minutes before finally calming down. Kaichou angry is scary.

"Ara ara. It seems everything has calmed down."

When I looked behind me...Akeno-san was there! And the other club members also! They all look like Princess'!

Akeno-san was wearing a western dress today, too! Uwaaaaaaah! This was baaaaaaaad, she was just too lovely. She was a beauty that surpassed excellence! She's so beautiful! Buchou and Kaichou have a stare off. Buchou was at fault here as she put up videos of Kaichou drunk.

"Say ape. Where is Makoto-sensei? I haven't seen him. I thought he was coming."

"Yeah...well, he will be here later. Azazel and him had words, he decked Azazel and went to be alone for a day. But he said he'd be back tonight so, I guess he'll meet us at the party or something. I wish I could've seen him deck Azazel. That would've been funny as fuck!"

"Do you have to swear at everything you say?"

"Do you have to sleep with everyone you come across?"

They locked eyes again. It is a little scary when they lock eyes like that.

Soon a butler came and spoke to us.

"Tannin-sama and his family have arrived."

Ossan had come to greet us just as promised!

When we went out to the garden, the best part was there!

Along with Tannin-ossan, there were 10 Dragons about the same size as Ossan!

So huuuuuuuuuuuge! Amazing! All the members of ossan's group are Dragons!

"I came just as promised, Hyoudou Issei."

"Yeah! Thanks, ossan!"

"While you all ride on my back, I'll place a special barrier around you. With that, your hair and clothes won't get messed up by the wind. Since those things are important to women."

This Dragon is so considerate! As expected of an Ultimate class Devil!

"Thank you, Tannin. We'll be relying on you until we get to the meeting place. The people of Sona's lesbian group are also here, is that okay?"

I'm sure she does these things to just upset Kaichou. Kaichou however shook her head at the ape...Buchou.

"Ooh, Miss Rias. You're especially beautiful tonight. Please leave that matter to me."

Thus, we got on the Dragons back and flew off into the sky of the Underworld! I got to ride on top of Tannin-ossan's head! A special seat! I held onto the edge and surveyed the sky!

Uwahhah! As I thought, the scenery seen from the back of a Dragon is a superb view! Since coming to the Underworld, I haven't gotten tired of these fantasy experiences! But, I could do without the part of being chased around by a Dragon!

[For me to see this scenery from on top of a Dragon, its an experience that can't be described.]

Ddraig gave a rare bitter smile. Ddraig originally had the body of a Dragon too, after all.

"Hahahaha, that is an interesting experience, Ddraig. However, there are only three mighty Dragons that are still active left, including myself. No, since I was reborn as a Devil, the only real ones remaining are Ophis and Tiamat. The rest have either been sealed, or have retired. Yu-Long and Midgardsormr never come out onto the surface anymore. And Ddraig, Albion, Fafnir and Vritra have been sealed into Sacred Gears. In all ages, strong Dragons have been suppressed. Strong Dragons are a fearful existence, after all."

Ossan said that in just a slightly lonely tone.

"Now that you mention it, why did dragon Ossan become a Devil?"

Ossan seriously responded to my question.

"One reason is that, in this era where there aren't any big battles anymore, I thought that I would get to fight various guys if I participated in the Rating Games. And there's another reason."

"Another reason?"

"…Do you know of a fruit called the Dragon apple? Its an apple that Dragons eat."

"No, its my first time hearing of it. Rather, its a very blunt and obvious name."

"There is a certain race of Dragons that can only live by eating that Dragon apple. However, the ones that grew in the human world have become extinct because of sudden environmental changes. Now, that fruit only grows in the Underworld. But, Dragons are hated in the Underworld. They're detested by both Devils and Fallen Angels. There's no way they would give it away for nothing, right? That's why, I became a Devil and so the territory that grows the fruit was all made my territory. When you exceed a high class Devil, you can receive a part of the Underworld from the Maou. I had my eyes on that place."

"Then, do those Dragons that have food trouble live in Ossan's territory?"

"Yeah, thanks to that, they avoided becoming extinct. And I also performed research on how to artificially grow the Dragon apple in my territory successfully. Its a special fruit, so the research takes time. Still, if it lets there be a future for that race, its better to continue."

"Ossan really is a nice dragon."

Ossan laughed loudly at my words.

"A nice Dragon? Gahahahahahahahaha! That's the first time I've been told such a thing! Moreover, I'm greatly obliged to receive praise from the Sekiryuutei! However, boy, the desire for the continuation of one's race is the same among all living beings. Its the same, for humans, Devils, and Dragons. I only thought of saving my fellow Dragons as well. That is what a Dragon who has power does for Dragons without any power."

"…Amazing! I just blindly wanted to become a high class Devil. A-And, I try dashing forward just because I want to form a harem. Is this kind of mental attitude no good?"

"That kind of thing is fine while you're young. If you're male, its inevitable that you come to want women and wealth. It isn't good to overdo it, but its fine if that becomes the driving force that moves you. However, Hyoudou Issei, its so wasteful to just make a harem your final goal. If you become strong, its natural for females to approach you. The problem is after getting both women and wealth…It may still be too difficult for someone young like you to understand."

Yeah, it may be a bit difficult for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto P.O.V<strong>

I had returned to the Gremory castle and I'm looking around for everyone but I can't seem to find anyone. Where are they? I said I would be back for the party so they should be around here someplace.

When I was in doubt on what to do next, I came across that idiot Azazel. I approached him.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hmph, no hello?"

"Again, where is everyone?"

"Geez, its like you hate me or something. It matters not. They left."

...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?

"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY LEFT!?"

"I mean, they jumped onto a Dragons back and took off into the sky. It happened awhile ago actually. Damn, you are really late. Rias is probably blowing several gaskets right now."

I glared for the way he said that. It was so mocking that I'm not even going to go into it anymore.

"Great...I'm always left behind...uwah, I've been abandoned...again."

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it there! I was thinking of making Makoto achieve Balance Breaker around volume 6 or 7. Perhaps against Loki if anyone was wondering what's happening with that. I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter and see you next chapter! Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le Fay, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem), Aika, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Seekvaira, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg), Tiamat, Katarea.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Welcome to another chapter of The Small Exorcist**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yes, the Makoto/Raynare/Kalawarner/Mittelt stuff will happen soon. No need to worry hehe.**

**Guest1; Yeah, I guess around Volume 6.**

**Guest2; Yeah, they will meet soon!**

**Tamm; It seems a few are for that story. Well, I will most likely start the yuri story soon enough.**

**Wake; Yeah, Makoto is always left behind hehe. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The naughty Neko!<strong>

**Issei P.O.V**

The Dragon we were riding on alighted down to a place that was like the grounds used for a sports match. When Ossan came to the skies above these match grounds, lights were simultaneously concentrated on him from below, making him look like something out of a monster movie.

"Then, we'll be going to the waiting space exclusively for large devils."

"Thank you, Tannin you butch."

"Ossan! Thanks!"

Buchou and I gave our thanks to Tannin-ossan. But did she have to call him a butch? Ossan and the other Dragons then flapped their wings again and moved towards another area of the party grounds.

Then, we were led by the hotel employees who had come to pick us up at the sports grounds…and we got into an expensive-looking limousine! …Hahaha, It was truly an astonishing way of continuing on after coming this far.

Akeno-san sat next to me as Buchou sat next to her. Buchou grabbed Akeno-sans hand and placed it on her lap.

"Akeno! Stop touching me up butch!"

"Ara ara. Ape, you placed my hand on your lap."

"Fucking liar. Everyone saw what you did butch."

Akeno-san glared at the ape who touched her breasts! W-What is she doing!? She points at Akeno-san then points at her boobs then Buchou pointed at her own breasts.

"My shit is better than your shit."

Akeno-san sighed then gave an explanation while fixing my collar.

"There are also facilities located around the hotel, and the army is also standing by here. It is much stricter here than in the lower urban areas, you know?"

Akeno-san then took a comb out from an expensive-looking bag and combed my hair. It seems my hair had become disheveled because I rode on Tannin-ossan's head instead of on his back. Though I didn't feel any truly strong wind thanks to the barrier he mentioned.

"Good thinking Akeno. He's a fucking mess."

"Ape, please calm down. It wouldn't do if you act like this now."

"Whatever Akeno. Ooh Ise. I declared war on that whore Sona. I said "I will fucking destroy you butch!" and then she called me fat. So I attempted to punch her but various people got in the way. We have to destroy her during the Rating Game."

So we have to destroy Kaichou. That's a little far, isn't it? Then again this is Buchou so we have to do what she says or she will turn her anger towards us.

While I was thinking this, the limousine arrived at the hotel. When we came out, we were welcomed by many employees. We entered inside like that, and once Akeno-san confirmed us at the front desk, we went into the elevator.

"It seems the party is on the huge top floor. Ise, if you're called out to by any people from distinguished families, make sure to greet them properly, okay? If you don't then you know what will happen."

"Y-Yes. But, Buchou. Tonight's party…was prepared by Maou-sama for the young Devils, right?"

"That is the official stance. In truth, people won't get very excited even once we enter the room. This is an annual custom. If anything, its more like a gathering for the members of all the distinguished families to meet. We, the next family heads, are just extras, while its really a party for our fathers to enjoy themselves. In reality, they've made reservations at the nearby facilities until the fourth or fifth after-parties. Proof of that is that they arrived at the meeting place separately from us. They probably gathered together before the young people arrived and may have already finished their alcohol."

Buchou grumbled with a displeased face. Next to us, Akeno-san and Kiba were also giving bitter smiles.

Haah, Buchou seems fed up with this kind of party…or rather, with the actions of her father and the others. In other words, although it was sponsored by the Maou, since it seemed to be a casual kind of party that's still different from a high-society party, her father and the others looked forward to it very much, as it was one of the few times they could cut loose.

The elevator arrived, and when we stepped out, the entrance to the meeting place also opened.

We were led into a gorgeous hall! On this incredibly large floor there was a crowd of devils and various delicious-looking foods to eat! The ceiling had as expected, a huge chandelier! I couldn't stop looking at that chandelier here and now!

[Ooh.]

Everyone noticed Buchou's entrance, and breaths of admiration were let out.

"Princess Rias. You've become more and more beautiful…"

"Sirzechs-sama must also be proud."

Everyone was looking at Buchou. Buchou had said that they wouldn't be excited, but they were plenty excited right now! I was also somewhat happy.

"Ise, we're making our fucking rounds of greetings."

"Heh?"

I had an idiotic face, but even so, it seemed the fact that the legendary Dragon had become a Devil was famous and there were many high class Devils who wanted to greet me.

For that reason, I ended up being led around by Buchou as we circulated the floor.

"Ah, I'm so tired."

Having finished my greetings, I was freed, but… Myself and Gasper sat down. Buchou and Akeno-san were talking with female Devils, the same as Kiba. Occasionally, there was male Devils that greeted Gasper also.

"Ise, Gasper. I've gotten us food."

Xenovia, who had gotten up from her seat a little while ago, was skilfully holding a massive quantity of dishes. On top of the dishes were various extravagant foods.

"Sorry about this, Xenovia."

"No, its nothing. This amount is inexpensive."

I started on the dish I'd been given…It came complete with chopsticks. Well, since there were reincarnated Devils besides us in here, they must have been prepared for every way to pick up one's food.

And then, there was a silhouette in front of me. It was a girl wearing a dress. She was staring at me really hard. Who was she?

Huh? I feel like I've seen her somewhere before…

"Ah, you're..."

"I-Its been a while, Sekiryuutei."

"The sister of that Yakitori bastard."

"Its Ravel Phenex! Geez, this is why low class Devils are so slow and disagreeable."

She was really angry. As I thought, she was angry because of the drama from the cancellation of the engagement, huh.

"Sorry. So, is your brother doing well?"

When I spoke about her brother, Ravel sighed.

"…Thanks to that exorcist, he's been in low spirits. It seems that his defeat and having Rias-sama stolen away by the exorcist was a great shock. Well, since he had always relied on his talent and got cocky because of it, it should have been a good lesson for him."

Arara, how harsh. So, she severely cuts at her brother too. What a sharp tongue.

"Hahahaha…You're pretty merciless. You were also part of your brother's group, right?"

"About that, I've currently finished trading, and I've now become my mother's servant. My mother traded away an unused piece she had in exchange for me. Since my mother said that she would trade me again when I found someone whose family I want to become part of, I'm essentially a free Bishop now. Since my mother doesn't participate in the games. Although there is one group I would like to be traded too if possible but that's still in the talking phase right now..."

"Trading?"

I quizzically thought about this word that I wasn't familiar with.

"Huh? Don't you know? Trading, according to the rules of the Rating Games, its possible to exchange pieces between Devils Kings. On the condition that they're the same kind of piece."

Heeh, so there was also something like that.

"B-By the way, Sekiryuutei..."

"Please stop it with the Sekiryuutei. My name is Hyoudou Issei. You're the same age as me, right? Then, speaking to me normally is fine. Everyone calls me Ise, you know?"

So I said, but since she's a Devil, she can freely choose her appearance, can't she? Though she may look the same age as me, could she be older? No, judging from the times we've met each other, I get the sense that she's the same age.

"I-Is it really ok for me to call you by your name!?"

Eh…? What's with that reaction? She's a bit happy? Impossible, she looks down on me so much, after all.

"T-Then, I'll oblige and call you Ise-sama without reservation."

"Sama? No, no, its fine without such a thing."

"No, this is important!"

…Hahaha, I understand this girl even less than Xenovia. It's difficult keeping company with her. And then, an Onee-san that I recognised also appeared.

"Ravel-sama. Danna-sama's friend is calling for you."

If I remembered correctly, this person is from Raiser's family. An Onee-san called Isabela, who hurt my face badly with a flicker. Her naked body that I saw when her clothes fell apart is still preserved inside my brain.

"I understand. Ise-sama, the next time we meet, would you like to have some tea with me? A-A-A-And if it's ok with you, would you like to have a homemade cake p-p-prepared by me?"

Ravel suddenly raised the hem of her dress, curtsied and then left.

Somehow, I don't understand that girl very well.

"Hey, Hyoudou Issei."

This time it was Isabela-san who spoke to me.

"You're Isabela-san of the Phenex family, right?"

"Yes. You gave me a good blow back then. I still remember it. It seems you've become even stronger. When you become even stronger, I'll be able to boast about my story as well."

"Umm, are you that girl's…Ravel's escort?"

"Well, something like that. Because that girl has things that she can't grasp as a child, like our master Raiser-sama…Since that battle during the Rating Game, Ravel has only talked about you. It seemed that she found your courage during the Rating Game enchanting."

She said with a nod of her head while fidgeting with her dress. Eh? What's wrong with her all of a sudden? I then notice that her face has turned a little red.

"Isn't she just complaining? Since I tried along with the others to stop that engagement during that Rating Game, and made some thoughtless remarks to her too."

"…No, its the opposite. Well, its fine. You'll understand eventually."

"In any case, please tell her that having tea with her would be okay with me."

"Really? Thank you for that. Ravel will be happy. Now then, please excuse me now. Please have a good time at the party. I-I hope to see you soon."

With that, Isabela-san waved her hand and left just like that. I really don't get it…

Well, there's no use being troubled about it anymore, tea is fine, right? But why was the Onee-sans face turning redder and redder while looking at me for an extended period.

As I sighed about that, a small shadow came into my sight.

It was Koneko-chan.

For some reason, she was quickly heading out of the party room. Her expression seemed absorbed in something. Was there something wrong? I was suddenly seized with anxiety. I had a bad feeling about this.

I stood up from my seat and went into the direction that Koneko-chan headed in...

Koneko-chan went down on the elevator? Is she going down to the bottom?

Once I confirmed that the elevator next door opened, I boarded it. Then, someone else got on the elevator. When I turned around, it was Buchou!

"Fuck sake. Something is wrong with Koneko."

Why does she usually start her sentences with fuck sake? But not minding that, we took this elevator down.

* * *

><p>The elevator arrived on the first floor. After me and Buchou stepped out, we described Koneko-chan to nearby Devils and asked if she had passed by.<p>

Having discovered that Koneko-chan had been seen by various people going outside, Buchou hurriedly called forth a bat familiar and sent it out into the sky. Buchou and I waited in front of the fountain that stood outside the hotel until the bat returned.

"As I thought, Koneko's behaviour is abnormal."

"Yes. However, what was Koneko-chan following all the way out here?"

Buchou brooded deeply over my question, but she said with just a grim expression that she suspected that Koneko had come across something serious. Rather, it seemed like Buchou had just realised something.

After a little while, Buchou's bat returned.

"It seems it found her. The forest? So she's gone to the forest surrounding the hotel?"

The forest! Koneko-chan! Just why on earth did you go there!?

Buchou and I started running after the bat!

After we left the familiar places behind, Buchou and I ran through the forest in the dark night. Somehow, although we were in a hurry to find her, I still didn't have any trouble running like this. Thanks to the results of my survival lifestyle, I could now move relatively easily. Sensei, I'm somehow scared that I may have grown in a different sense!

After we had advanced through the forest for several minutes, Buchou pulled my arm and made us hide in the shadow of a tree. When I peeked my face out just a little, I saw Koneko-chan over there!

Koneko-chan was restlessly turning her head back and forth in the middle of the forest as if looking for something.

Then, she noticed something and turned her gaze in that direction. We also followed Koneko-chan's gaze and looked.

"Its been a while, hasn't it?"

An unfamiliar voice.

Appearing without making a noise was a woman wearing a black kimono. Somehow, she seemed similar to Koneko-chan…Wait, she had cat ears on her head!? I-It couldn't be…

I had an inkling about something, but Buchou shushed me and indicated for me to calmly watch.

"...You."

Koneko-chan's whole body shook in violent surprise.

"Hello, Shirone. Its me, your Onee-chan."

Shirone? That's the first time I'm hearing that name, but was it perhaps Koneko-chan's true name?

"Kuroka-Nee-sama..."

Koneko-chan's voice squeezed out those words.

Koneko-chan's Onee-san! I had a feeling that's how it was since they were similar, so it was just like I thought!

So this beautiful Nekomata Onee-san is the exiled demon that killed her master…In the future, will Koneko-chan look like her sister? When I imagined it, I got slightly excited!

There was a black cat snuggled up to that Onee-sans feet.

"Onee-chan is very impressed that you came this far following after this black cat that sneaked into the party-nya."

I see, Koneko-chan came across that black cat at the party and came here following it.

"…Nee-sama. What is this about?"

There was anger in Koneko-chan's voice. But, Kuroka just smiled.

"Don't make such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of. I heard that the Devils were holding a big party here, you know? That's why I was a little interested. Nya~"

Onee-san waved her hand like a cat and winked cutely! So cute! Buchou mouthed something to me. "You are a bastard." is what she mouthed to me. Why does she always say or mouth these things?

"Hahahaha, could it be that you're a member of the Gremory group?"

A voice that I had heard from somewhere before spoke out. Then, a good-looking man wearing what looked like ancient Chinese armour came out...it was Son Goku Bikou! Vali's comrade! What was he doing here? Wait. He's a member of the Khaos Brigade. Is this a terrorist attack aimed at the party hall!?

Suddenly, Bikou's gaze turned to look in the direction of me and Buchou! So he noticed us!?

"Even if you erase your presence, its useless. With people like me and Kuroka who know Senjutsu, we can approximately detect you with just a slight variation in the flow of your spirit."

Buchou and I readied ourselves and stepped out from the shadow of the tree. Koneko-chan was surprised to see us.

"…Ise-senpai, Buchou."

"Yo, damn monkey-san. Is Vali doing well?"

"Hahahaha, pretty much. As for you…Heh, so you've become a little stronger, huh?"

Hmm? Did he understand my strength just from looking at my body a little?

While I thought that in puzzlement, Bikou spoke while smiling.

"Didn't I tell you? I also have an interest in Senjutsu, and I know the flow of your spirit to a degree. The volume of aura that covers you has risen since we last met."

…I see. When other people said it, it seemed that my training really had given me results.

"By the way Buchou, what is Senjutsu? Is it different from magic and the sorcery used by magicians?"

Sighing, Buchou gave an explanation to my question.

"Yes fucker, Senjutsu is different from magic and sorcery. The biggest difference is that Senjutsu stresses the importance of something called chakra, the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force, and turns it into a constant current. Its a power that is both similar yet different from the magic of demons and the light power of Angels. Its direct destructive power can't match that of magic or the power of light, but Senjutsu can make use of the unknown part hidden within plants, animals and people. For example, if one learned Senjutsu, its said that they excel at reading the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura, and that they can also grasp the movements of a faraway target to a certain degree."

"We can also control the flow of spirit and can reinforce both the interior and exterior of our bodies, or disturb the spirits of all the surrounding trees, make them bloom, or make them wither-nyan~ Senjutsu is a skill that manipulates the flow of life, after all. We can disturb our opponent's spirit, and inflict damage to their life-force by cutting it. Because the methods for repairing the disorder to one's life-force is limited for the magic of demons and the sorcery of magicians in comparison, this attack method almost always results in death-nyan~"

Koneko-chan's Onee-san explained this while winking! I'm troubled by how she acts so brightly while creating such a dangerous atmosphere at the same time…

"Why are you here? Is this a terrorist attack?"

I asked this frankly, but the two of them just smiled.

"No, we didn't come down here for such a thing. Its just that a standby order has come out in the Underworld. Me and Kuroka are off-duty right now. When the order was given, Kuroka suggested visiting the Devils party. Since she likely wouldn't return easily, I came along with her too. Ok?"

He chattered on pointlessly, this monkey-san. But, as long as he wasn't lying, I understood the gist of it.

In other words, when Koneko-chan's Onee-san inspected the party hall with her black cat familiar or something, Koneko-chan coincidentally came across it and chased it here.

"Kuroka~, let's go back. Since we can't participate in that party anyway, its a waste to stay here."

"Yes, let's return. But, I'll take Shirone with me nya. Since I didn't bring her with me that time~"

"Arara, if you bring her back with you of your own accord, Vali might get angry, you know?"

"When they know that the same power as mine flows within her, both Ophis and Vali will be convinced, right?"

"Well, that may be so."

Koneko-chan's Onee-san smiled widely with narrowed eyes. Seeing that, Koneko-chan's small body shivered. She was scared! Buchou then stepped forward.

"Touch her and I will fucking destroy you!"

"Ara ara ara ara, what are you saying-nya? She's my little sister. I have the right to love her. A high class Devil like you doesn't have that privilege."

Biri.

I understood that this place's atmosphere had completely changed. Buchou and Onee-san were glaring at each other, and carried the aspect of an explosive situation! It was onee-san who stopped glaring first. She spoke while giving a wide grin.

"Since you're so troublesome, I'll kill you nya~"

At that instant, I was seized by an indescribable sensation! What is this, this feeling of having transported to another space? Even though the scenery hadn't changed, it was like the air and mood had changed or something…

"…Kuroka, so you learned not only Senjutsu, Youjutsu and Devil magic, but also the skill to control space?"

Buchou said this while making a sour face.

"I didn't go as far as learning how to control time, but I have fairly picked up on how to control space. If I use the essentials of barrier techniques, its relatively easy, after all. I covered this entire forest with a barrier and isolated it from the outside world nya. That's why even if we do flashy things here, it won't leak outside and Devils from outside won't come in. You're going to get pleasantly killed here by us and say goodbye nya~"

What!? Then, we've been imprisoned in this forest! What's more, even if we fight, no one outside will notice it! Ooh! So these guys can't be defeated by just me and Buchou!? Should we run away? No, it doesn't seem like we can run away!

At that time. From high in the sky, a voice was heard.

"Geez, I'm late for the party and everyone is like fighting. At least I was able to pick up someone before then. And we are sealed in a barrier. Fantastic."

This voice, when I looked up...

"Makoto-sensei!? Akeno-san!?"

For some strange reason, sensei had 8 white pure wings shooting out of his back! He also has a halo above his head! W-What the... Wasn't sensei a human before? Why does he have Angel like wings? I'll have to ask him at a more convenient time. They descended from the sky and came next to us.

"Ara ara. Sensei and I sensed a disturbance so we came to check it out. Looks like being nosy pays off."

Akeno-san said gleefully while looking quite elegant! Yes! Akeno-san, sensei, me, and Buchou are going to fight together!

"Oh oh oh! If it isn't the famous Incinerate Anthem-kun!? So you came! This is already a big problem, Kuroka! We have no choice but to fight now!"

"You seem happy monkey-san!"

"Eh...Kuroka-san. What are you doing here? Trying to take Koneko-chan then?"

He knows the Onee-san up there? Onee-san says gleefully while smiling happily at sensei.

"Arara! You know me! Always causing trouble nyaaa~"

"Well, if its taking Koneko-chan then I can't allow that to happen. Even if its you, I wont stay silent in the matter. Koneko-chan is my important student so you can't take her away."

"Nope! I'm afraid that I'll be fighting you!"

Bikou stepped forward and faced sensei. Sensei sighed and made his weapon Excalibur appear. Then he turned to Buchou.

"Say Rias-san, will you help me fight this opponent? I've been training all day and I'm a little tried so I can't fight to my utmost."

Buchou smirked and then stepped beside sensei.

"Yes, lets go! A chance to fight with my Shota, I can't pass this shit up! Ise, Akeno. Handle that butch Nekomata!"

Those two shot into the sky as a golden cloud appeared neared Bikou! Then Bikou got onto the golden cloud and flew up to where they were!

A long staff appeared in Bikou's hands and he released it while aiming it at sensei!

"Exteeeeeeend! Nyoi-Bo!"

Gyuuuuuuuuun!

The staff extended and tried to hit sensei, but he avoided it! Buchou released a large amount of demonic power at Bikou! Bikou put his foot forward and avoided it by using the cloud!

"Not yet!"

Sensei charged forward with the sword Excalibur Galatine in his hands. Bikou swings his staff around and make it extend! He jabbed the staff at sensei who dodged it by bending his body. He got close to Bikou and swung his sword down horizontally!

But even so, Bikou blocked the attack. Ku! Even someone like sensei is having trouble with Bikou that idiot monkey!

"Damn! You are good aren't you boy?"

"Well, I've not been completely done yet! Rias-san!"

Sensei pushed Bikou back and flew back. At the same time sensei went down, Buchou appeared from behind and shot a powerful blast at Bikou!

"Take this!"

Dooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

Buchou's attack hit straight on! Bikou didn't have time to dodge and it hit him in a glorious blast of demonic power! As expected of Buchou. Sensei went beside Buchou and extended his palms!

"Burn monkey-san!"

A large mass of purple fire covered the entire sky! Amaziiiiiiiiiing! That amount is incomparable to what he let out during the time with the Leviathan woman! Looking up, the entire sky was nothing but purple fire!

Has sensei's power increased since that time? During that battle against the Leviathan woman, he told me afterwards that it was due to the Excalibur he held that he won. As because she is a Devil and he used the Excalibur traits to his advantage. This time, his opponent isn't a Devil so perhaps the Excalibur Blessing trait of that Excalibur isn't working to full capacity but he has Buchou with him.

After the mass of fire faded away, the form of Bikou emitting smoke from his entire body appeared in the air.

"Ahaha! Not bad! Former exorcist-kun! Ape-chan!"

He was actually laughing! His armour and clothes were burned, but his main body was fine! He survived being engulfed by such powerful flames! As expected of Son Goku!

"Don't call me an ape! You're an ape! You are actually a monkey! So how can you call anyone an ape when you yourself is an ape!?"

"Shut up ape! Take the compliment!"

"Fuck you! Makoto-kyun! We are going to fucking destroy this twat!"

So sensei, Buchou and the monkey-san started having a fierce battle in the sky! Well if Buchou and sensei team up then I don't have to worry about it much but...

"Nyan~"

Koneko-chan's Onee-san! She was giving a bewitching smile, but there was a dark ominous aura permeating her whole body that even I could feel!

Azazel-sensei's aura was also black, but his had more of a feeling of vice than evil. This one here was completely evil! I could feel a strong malice and killing intent directed at us!

"…Nee-sama. I'll go with you. So please overlook these four people!"

"Koneko-chan! Buchou and everyone can't let you go with the naughty Neko as you please! Buchou and the rest of our group wont let you go Koneko-chan."

Akeno-san embraced Koneko-chan tightly. However, Koneko-chan shook her head.

"…Its no good. I understand best Nee-sama's power. Nee-sama's power rivals that of an Ultimate class Devil. For Akeno-san and Ise-sempai…Even with the power of Buchou and Mako-sensei, I don't think you can capture my sister who excels in both Youjutsu and Senjutsu…"

"Koneko-chan! You can't go with her you know!? You are apart of Rias-sans group! Even if there's a slim chance of winning, I always take that chance! There's no point if you give up! So stay with us Koneko-chan and I will help you when Rias-san and I have beaten his damn monkey-san! So stay with us! Stay with me!"

Sensei shouted from the sky as he fought Bikou strongly with Buchou's assistance. Koneko-chan tears up at his words.

"…I don't want to go…I am Toujou Koneko. Kuroka-Nee-sama, I don't want to go with you! I want to live with Mako-sensei! To live!"

Koneko-chan cried that out! That was a declaration that could also be called her way of breaking off her relationship with her sister.

"Then, die."

Suu.

A thin mist-like substance sprung out from Onee-san. It gradually spread and reached us. And the fog didn't stop there, and continued to cover up the whole forest.

"Ah!"

At that moment, Akeno-san fell to her knees. Eh? What happened!?

"…This is."

Next Koneko-chan also dropped to her knees while covering her mouth! Wait, did Akeno-san and Koneko-chan receive some kind of attack? The attack doesn't seem to affect the airborne people. So its just those on the ground!

"Hmm, so this mist doesn't work on you because you're the Sekiryuutei, huh? Its a poison mist which only works on Devils and Youkai nya. Because the poison is thin, one suffers a little while it spread throughout the body. I won't kill you quickly. I'll kill you all gradually nyan~"

Before I had realised it, Onee-san had sat down on a high tree branch and was looking down on us!

Akeno-san fired some lightning at the Onee-san up there. The attack hits the Onee-san, but she vanishes!

"That was a good attack. But its useless, useless. I can easily make a clone of myself with the essentials of Youjutsu."

Onee-sans voice echoed through the forest. S-Suddenly, silhouettes were born one after another within the mist and all of there were women wearing kimonos! They were Koneko-chan's Onee-san! Clones!? So this was an illusion!

"…If you can't read the flow of spirit, you can't deal with Youjutsu used by skilled practitioners."

Koneko-chan said that while falling to all fours. She seemed to be in pain! If there was some kind of counteraction method…

"Boosted Gear!"

I made the red gauntlet appear on my left arm, but wasn't the sound just now different from usual? When I looked, the light in the jewel wasn't a lot and it had become blackish! What was this!?

[…Partner, the Sacred Gear won't move.]

What do you mean, Ddraig!? Why is it like this at such a crucial time!?

[The Sacred Gear has entered an ambiguous state.]

Ambiguous!? Why had it become like that?

[With that training, you reached a crossroad. I think the Sacred Gear will change with one more push, but I don't know whether that change will be a normal power-up, or Balance Breaker.]

In other words, my Sacred Gear has stopped before a crossroads, and is wavering between a normal power-up and Balance Breaker?

[If you put it simply, yes. In a situation where the choices have multiplied, the Boosted Gear's own system is confused on which option to follow.]

So both the normal power-up and Balance Breaker look good to it?

[Yeah. If it does a normal power-up, you may be able to achieve victory in a flash, but if a dramatic change isn't born inside you, you won't be able to attain Balance Breaker. But remember this. Right now, you only have a chance to attain Balance Breaker. The rest depends on you.]

Even if you tell me such a thing! What should I do…? I don't know what to do even if you suddenly say that I need to go through a dramatic change! What do I have to do to attain Balance Breaker!? Damn it! If I knew it was going to be like this, I should have asked Kiba what kind of feeling she had when she did it!

Hey, Ddraig. Is it bad if I go for the power-up and leave Balance Breaker for next time?

[You won't be able to grasp this state again whenever you want. It may be months or years before the chance comes again.]

Then, I've been given a very important chance right now! It would be wasteful to use it for a normal power-up! What do I need to do to attain it? I don't knooooooooooow!

"Arara, is Sekiryuutei-chan unable to activate his Sacred Gear? But, I'm going to shoot-nyan~"

One of the Onee-san illusions stuck out its hand...began to shoot what looked like magic bullets at Akeno-san who is suffering from the poison!

I rushed forward and became a shield for her. No way! Akeno-san isn't getting hurt!

"Guhah!"

I was hit by blasts full of destructive power! It hurts! Damn it! It really huuuuuuuurts! I got hit by one shot right in the front!

My uniform was also blown away from a direct hit! Thanks to that, my front was naked! …A place on my chest burst open a little and blood flowed out.

"So weak. This is Vali's rival? Did you really drive away Vali?"

Onee-san simply sneered at me…Hehehe, truly, just how much more will I continue to be ridiculed like this…I'm pitiful. I won't show my power in a pinch. Akeno-san tried to help but she couldn't move. Please don't move Akeno-san!

Dooooooooo!

I was hit by another blast. I was blown backwards by its power and my back crashed into a huge tree!

Idiot…A blow to the back…My consciousness faded for an instant from the great pain…Damn it, my body won't move…!

My body had stopped functioning more from the shock of impact to my back than the pain…Though I'm still conscious…

"Damn it…"

I stood up. I was so clumsy and pitiful that tears flowed from my eyes. It wasn't from the pain. Now I feel like I understand something.

"Akeno-san. I think I understand a little what I was lacking in myself to attain Balance Breaker. I'm probably going to need Akeno-sans power."

"…I understand! If you're fine with me, I'll lend you my power! So, what do I need to do?"

Akeno-san nodded even though she was in pain from the poison. I made up my mind, took a big gulp, and spoke.

"Please let me poke your breasts!"

"Ara ara. Such a naughty request. Go ahead then Ise-kun. If you can use me then go ahead, naughty boy."

…I was bewildered by her ready consent! Impossible! Is such a thing possible!? It's no joke! Akeno-san, I really do want to poke your nipples!

"R-Really!? I can poke them!? I can really press on Akeno-sans nipples with my fingers!? Its really ok!?"

Akeno-san lifted up her outfit without hesitation! Actually, she seems to be enjoying it! She revealed the breasts that I have become accustomed to seeing! Yes! Those jugs are amazing after all!

"Poke my breasts then Ise-kun~ It feels a little naughty with everyone watching us~"

Akeno-san is really getting into this! W-Well, that's a good thing also! A willing participant is good!

"What the fuck are you doing!?"

From high above the mist, Buchou shouted down to us while sensei just looks on horrified. She is giving me the middle finger while looking sick! I wouldn't expect an ape to understand anyway!

At that time, Koneko-chan's Onee-san gave a puzzled expression.

"Hey, Bikou! Is that some kind of strategy? The Queen of Rias Gremory has revealed her breasts and intends to do something with the Sekiryuutei."

"Don't ask me! The thought process of the Sekiryuutei is in a different dimension from us, you know!"

What a rude monkey! I'm serious here! I think that I have no choice but to poke Akeno-sans nipples in order to attain Balance Breaker!

"Sensei! I have a serious problem!"

"W-What is it Ise-san?"

I thought that it was better to ask my sensei who has lost it!

"The right breast or the left breast! Which should I poke first!?"

"..."

He didn't respond and instead just had a burning red face. He then covered his face and shook his head in defiance! Hey hey! I was serious! I can't decide which one is the best! In this case, its better to ask the girl herself!

"Akeno-san! Which one should I poke!?"

"Ara, why don't you do both at the same time Ise-kun? If its Ise-kun, then I don't mind if he pokes both of my nipples."

Aaha! What a groundbreaking idea! Akeno-san is amazing like always!

I aimed both my index fingers at each of Akeno-sans breasts. This is fine. With this, I won't miss.

My body was in very bad shape from the damage delivered by Koneko-chan's Onee-san, but this situation where I can poke breasts gave me unbelievable energy!

Then, after gulping, I suddenly moved forward my fingers as they aimed at the breasts.

With this elasticity, softness and feel of her skin, Akeno-sans breasts really were the best!

Without being violent, I gently and thoroughly buried my fingers in her breasts.

Bubuh.

Seeing Akeno-sans breasts wrapping around my fingers, I spurted a large amount of blood from my nosebleed. At that time...

"…Iyan."

Akeno-san let her voice leak out slightly. I didn't miss hearing that!

Inside me, something revolutionary burst open.

It spread. Something vast took over my mind.

Within the tears that wouldn't stop, I saw it.

The beginning of the universe!

* * *

><p>[You attained it. You really managed to attain it!]<p>

Ddraig laughed inside me and let out an innocent cry.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

The light returned to the jewel, and on the contrary began to emit a huge mass of red aura that it didn't have until now! The aura wrapped around my entire body!

"…You're the worst. What a lewd Sekiryuutei… This is why I like Mako-sensei. He isn't like this."

Even though her face was ghastly pale, Koneko-chan gave a retort to me. Sorry! I'm a lewd Sekiryuutei!

Then... The aura which covered my body changed into armour, and clad itself on me.

"Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail! Its been achieved here by poking Akeno-sans breasts!"

My surroundings were blow away by the aura I released! A small crater was created with me at its centre…Alright, my body is overflowing with power! This is Balance Breaker!

[Partner, congratulations. But, you're terrible. I'm going to genuinely cry soon.]

Ddraig gave me praise. And his voice was tearful.

"Yeah, thank you. And sorry for being perverted! So, how is my state?"

[You can maintain Balance Breaker for thirty minutes. The results of your training have come out. For the first Balance Breaker state of the weak you, that's a fairly good time limit.]

How many times can I do my max doubling?

[I think that each time will be used up within five minutes if you release it at the max. You can do it five times at the most. When you include your other movements, your sixth time will be the same as nothing. It's the same when you use the transfer ability too.]

So if I use this power well, I can fight for fifteen minutes.

[You don't need that long. Look, stick out your hand, and try firing a magic bullet like usual.]

Following Ddraig's instructions, I stuck out my hand and aimed at Koneko-chan's Onee-san.

Doh! It fired in an instant! It passed right by onee-san and went far into the forest.

The next moment... A red flash unfolded.

Doddoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

The roar of an explosion ran from far away, and the blast even reached all the way here!

"Wow! Well done Ise-san! Even the barrier has been blown away! Such power...but the method to attaining Balance Breaker was..."

Even though he praised me, it sounded like he was disappointed in me also! Sorry for being lewd sensei! You'll understand once I make you understand!

"Ha! How interesting! Then, I'll also show you a mixed shot of Youjutsu and Senjutsu!"

Kuroka's hands began to be clad in two different powers each.

Dou!

Just like that, she started to shoot two different kinds of surges from both her hands! I received it right in the front!

Dodon!

…I felt the impact of the surge blast, but there was no pain. Smoke rose from armour but there was no damage. My armour was still solid as usual!

"Is that all?"

Kuroka's expression changed at my lack of damage and she was shocked.

"It didn't work!? No way. I built up a considerable amount of spiritual power!"

I vigorously leaped forward and closed the distance between me and Kuroka instantly!

"Don't get carried away!"

Kuroka began to shoot countless more of the surges from before, but I either ploughed through them or flicked them away, and approached right in front of her!

I lunged with my fist, but stopped it right in front of Kuroka's nose. The surrounding air trembled from the aftershocks of stopping it, and the surrounding plants shook greatly. In front of Kuroka who was frightened by my fist attack, I spoke.

"Don't go for Akeno-san or my comrades again."

"…You damn brat!"

Kuroka cursed me, but I saw the fear in her eyes. Since the armour I wore gave off a pressure that wasn't normal. At times like this, the impact and intensity of this full body armour was quite effective.

Bikou laughed loudly when he saw that.

"Hyahahahahahahaha! This is really interesting! Now there is one Dragon boss and an Angel boss! It'd be a lie to say I'm not enjoying this!"

Twirling his Nyoi-Bo staff around, Bikou showed his intention to continue fighting.

With five against two, there's nothing we can't do! Soon, Devils who noticed something strange was going on would come to help! But, as we prepared ourselves, a tear appeared in the space before us! W-What was that!?

Appearing from out of the tear was a man. A young man wearing a suit. He held in his hand a sword that was releasing a holy aura to the max. W-What's with that sword…Is it a holy sword?

"That's far enough, Bikou, Kuroka. The Devils have noticed."

Bikou descended from the sky.

"Aren't you Vali's attendant?"

The man pushed up his glasses and spoke.

"Because Kuroka was being slow, I came to see. And even Bikou is here. Geez, what are you two doing?"

The man sighed.

"Everyone, don't get near that guy! The thing he's holding in his hand is really troublesome!"

Sensei shouted from the sky and joined us with Buchou.

"The Holy King sword, Caliburn huh. It really is a great pleasure to meet you, the wielder of such a weapon. I never expected Vali-san to also have that kind of weapon on her team. She sure does surprise me."

Sensei spoke solemnly. Then he looked at the guys hips.

"You also have that weapon!? The last Excalibur fragment!"

What did sensei say!? The last fragment of Excalibur!? This guy has that on top of having the Holy King sword, Caliburn!? Thats crazy!

"Correct. I have obtained this recently. The Excalibur Ruler. However, it seems you also have a holy sword. Excalibur Galatine if my memory serves."

"That's correct, I didn't catch your name."

"Arthur."

The man introduced himself with a smile and lift of his glasses.

"Arthur-san then. Let us have a fight sometime with our swords and see which is stronger."

The man smirked at sensei's provocative offer.

"I've wanted to cross swords with someone strong. Yes, let us cross swords in the future."

"Good. I can't hardly wait."

Sensei gleefully said.

"Now then, let's retreat."

The man then cut the air with the sword called Caliburn and another spatial tear appeared and spread out, one that several people could pass through. Those three then left this place before we could stop them.

Makoto-sensei then made a noise.

"Rias-san. I'm at a crossroads right now. I think I need your power."

Eh? What's he talking about all of a sudden? Buchou however nodded.

"I understand. What can I do?"

"Rias-san, I have a high chance of achieving Balance Breaker if I poke or grope your breasts."

...Eh!? S-Sensei is also going to achieve Balance Breaker that way!? Buchou nodded as if accepting that answer! She's really going to let him do it!

"Good. I've wanted to do this for ages. Now, use your Shota hands and poke, or grope if you like, these things."

"Understood. Now, I'm borrowing your power."

Sensei extended his hands as I look on joyfully with tears flowing from my eyes! This is it! Sensei is going to achieve Balance Breaker this way! His hands reach Buchou's breasts that are covered by her dress. With both hands, he gropes Buchou's breasts! W-Well, groping is as good as poking! Buchou let out a cute sounding moan! Then sensei glowed!

"This is it! I'm achieving Balance Breakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

"Gooooooooooooooooooooooo sensei!"

I let slip out of my mouth happily! Sensei's whole body glowed in a brilliant aura! Its too bright for my eyes! Is this what others saw when I achieved Balance Breaker!?

When the lights died down, I looked at sensei! He...doesn't look any different? Eh? Didn't it work? Seeing my reaction, sensei and Buchou high-five one another while giggling to one another!

"Told you he'd fall for it Makoto-kyun."

"Ehehe, that was a little fun Rias-san~"

...WHAT!? D-DON'T TELL ME THAT THEY DID THAT TO MAKE FUN OF ME!?

"...Mako-sensei and Buchou...funny."

Koneko-chan let out the smallest of laughs while Akeno-san and I glare at the newly laughing pair! I hate them both! They do the peace sign to Akeno-san and I! Akeno-san and I put up our middle fingers at the two! That wasn't funny! They continued laughing with Koneko-chan until help arrived from the Devils.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of the chapter! I hoped everyone enjoyed it! Until next chapter!<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le Fay, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem), Aika, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Seekvaira, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg), Tiamat, Katarea.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello again! Welcome to another chapter. About last chapter, it seems my computer didn't save the work I did right but I went over it again today and replaced the chapter with an updated version of said chapter. But everything is back to normal now!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Thank you for pointing it out. I didn't realize until you said anything. Its all fixed now, or at least what I can see anyway. I would like to think I got most of the errors corrected anyway.**

**Anime PJ; Well that's Rias for you. She even corrupts good people into her jokes!**

**Guest1; It seems you don't like Ise huh. Personally I am 50-50 on the guy. Sometimes he's cool, but his perversions get in the way of his coolness. Anyway, thank you for liking the story!**

**Guest2; The kendo girls will be introduced sometime in chapter 6 yeah. Most likely as Angels.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The night before Sitri fight<strong>

**Issei P.O.V**

The night before the decisive battle with the Sitri family.

We gathered in sensei's room and had our last meeting.

There had been the attack by Bikou and Koneko-chan's Onee-san, but the matter had been settled for the time being thanks to them being driven away by Buchou's group and Makoto-sensei, and things had already settled down concerning that incident now.

There was talk of Buchou gaining an even higher assessment and value thanks to that battle. Since Vali's team was repelled and she made me attain Balance Breaker with Akeno-san. It seems that the points for these were high.

W-Well, it seems like she couldn't report to those at the top that I had attained Balance Breaker by poking Akeno-sans breasts, though. It was impossible for her to report it, after all…

So, we were having a meeting. Right away, Azazel questioned me who had attained Balance Breaker.

"Ise, how's the state of your Balance Breaker?"

"Yes. I've managed to get used to it, but there are several conditions to it."

I told my friend about those conditions.

I somehow was now able to use the Balance Breaker Boosted Gear Scale Mail, but several conditions were attached to it, and I was still far from being able to use it freely.

"First, when I change into Balance Breaker, it takes time for the transformation to occur. The time until the transformation is displayed on my gauntlet's jewel. Moreover, when I have entered that waiting state, I can't use my Sacred Gear. Both doubling and transfer are impossible. Furthermore, I can only transform once per day, and even if I cancel the transformation before it ends, my Sacred Gear will be deprived of almost all its power."

Sensei nodded as I answered his question.

"Yeah, it's just like the data says. Its almost exactly the same as past Sekiryuutei's. Though there were also cases in which they could use the Sacred Gear even once they released their armour. So, what's the time needed for the transformation in your case?"

"Two minutes."

"So the time was shortened thanks to your training and getting used to it. However, those two minutes are a matter of life-and-death. To put it bluntly, its hardly useful in actual combat. Above all, the time until the transformation during which Boosted Gear can't be used is just too painful. Since there are a large number of people that can defeat you within those two minutes. You have to think of how you can take care of yourself until you transform. Those two minutes are your greatest weakness."

…He instantly repudiated my Balance Breaker right to my face. As expected of sensei. That's why my objective was also easy to see now, though. What should I do during those two minutes until the transformation? Did I have no choice but to evade and run away?

"The normal Boosted Gear's doubling and transfer are also important, since they have a wide range of uses. However, Balance Breaker is indispensable when fighting a powerful enemy. The normal state and the Balance Breaker State each have their advantages and disadvantages. So, for how long can you use Balance Breaker?"

"Yes, at full, I can use it for thirty minutes. When I use my power, it decreases more."

"That's pretty good for your first time limit. That's the results of your training. However, in an official game, that is completely out. It's out of the question if it's just thirty minutes, and what's more decreases as you use it more. There will also be games with long stretches of distance and time. We have no choice but to increase Ise's time limit from now on."

However, Balance Breaker also depended on the time and situation. I had attained the power I wished for, but depending on the circumstances during battle, there would also be times when skillfully using the normal doubling and transfer ability would be better than using Balance Breaker.

I could use the transfer ability while in Balance Breaker as well, but the chances of me running low on gas would be quite high if I did use it. If I beat the enemy before I ran out of gas it was fine, but I couldn't guarantee that. Yeah, this really was difficult.

"Oooh Makoto-kyun! Ready to attain Balance Breaker again!?"

"Yes Rias-san! I need your power!"

They've been doing that since the damn fight! Every chance they get, they make fun of the way I attained Balance Breaker! Damn bastards! I hate them! They always look at Akeno-san and I whenever they do it. I am disturbed by this deeply.

"Rias, Sona Sitri knows about the Gremory group to some degree, right?"

At sensei's question, Buchou nodded.

"Yes, she understands us roughly because she is a sneaky fucking lesbian bitch. For example, she knows of Ise, Kiba, Akeno and Xenovia's main weapons. Video recordings of our battle with the Phenex group were partly open to the public, after all. Furthermore, Gasper's Sacred Gear and Koneko's background have also come to light. She's a fucking slut."

"Well, she knows roughly about all of you then. So, how much do you know about her side?"

"I know the abilities of Sona that butch, of her Queen the vice-president Shinra Tsubaki who belongs in Final Fantasy, and of several others of her gay servants. Though some of their abilities haven't been confirmed yet."

She's got a weird way of just saying normal things! Please be normal in the future Godzilla!

"So you're at a disadvantage in that regard. Well, such a thing is fine for a game or an actual battle. That is often the case in both the games and in actual battles. There are also cases of a Sacred Gear evolving and transforming during battle. You should pay careful attention. The number of your opponents is eight."

"Yes, one butch King, one Final Fantasy Queen, one blue haired Ise obsessed Rook, one shotacon Knight who tries to make a move on my Shota and I will fucking use her sword against her, two fucked up Bishops, and two weird ass Pawns, for a total of eight enemies. It seems she still doesn't have a full set of pieces yet, but it's one more than the current us. Although her peerage wont beat mine!"

Iyaah, the conversation with sensei continued! Wait what did Buchou say about the opponent Rook being obsessed with me!? The Rook is called Yura-san, yes? She's obsessed with me? Buchou also precisely listened to sensei's comments.

Rather, so there were eight opponents. On our side, there were seven of us, including Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Gasper and me. It was one less…

Next, sensei wrote something on a white board he had prepared.

"The Rating Game classifies players into different particular fighting-types. Power, technique, wizard, support. Out of these, Rias is a wizard type. The type that is superior in magic in general, so to speak. Akeno-san is the same. Kiba is a technique type. She fights with speed and technique. Xenovia is a power type that excels in the area of speed. A player that aims for a one-hit-certain-kill. Gasper is a support type. Also, if you classify her with even more detail, Gasper is closer to a technique type. Koneko is a power type. And lastly, Ise. You're also a power type. However, you're also good at being a support type as well. With your Gift power."

I was bewildered by all these things that I suddenly had to learn and remember, but in other words there were various types within the families playing in the games. So I'm a power type that can also serve as support, huh.

Sensei drew lines to form a cross, and wrote the names of the four types within each of the four quadrants of the cross, thereby making a chart.

Our names were written on the chart according to location of type. I was located in the power type while being situated near Support. Kiba was located in technique. Xenovia was in power type, and each of the other members was located somewhere else on the chart, thereby making a diagram illustration that was easy to understand.

Sensei suddenly circled me, Xenovia and Koneko-chan in the Power-types and spoke.

"The things that power types have to be most careful of are counters. A troublesome class among the Technique-types. That is the counter-type ability. There are counter-types even among the Sacred Gears, but when fighting an opponent who carries one, power-types like Ise, Koneko and Xenovia can have their situations turned around by a single counter blow. It's because counters return the opponent's power to them plus the power of the one who counters. When one is strong, it's natural for there to be damage just as strong."

I-I see, it certainly is scary when your attack is returned to you. If the power of my Balance Breaker state in particular was countered, it would cause damage to not only me, but my friends as well.

"Just think about going up against me Xenovia-chan. Remember our sessions back at the Church where I countered all of your attacks with my skills? And of course the bagels."

Makoto-sensei smiled at Xenovia who shook her head in annoyance. Then when hearing the bagel mention, she shook with fear. It is scary. I've seen the power of the bagels and you don't want that hanging over your head, ever. Its scary and I have nightmares...

* * *

><p>"Ugh...don't mention such things now. It was embarrassing getting Durandal turned around on me. Although, I doubt you could do it now."<p>

"Is that a challenge? Because I'm pretty sure you haven't overcome your power through tactics."

"If there's a counter, I just have to overcome it with power. It will have to work, I'm sure Makoto!"

Xenovia said that bravely. However, Azazel-sensei shook his head even though Xenovia wasn't talking to him. He is a nosy guy, butting into others conversations.

"Its possible to overcome it with that, but its another story when your opponent is a genius in that field. Avoid attacking as much as possible. Its better to face counter users with the spell user Akeno, the technique user Kiba or Gasper with her special vampire abilities. Everything is a matter of compatibility. Power types are simply strong. But the risk is big for them when fighting against technique types."

"For once Xenovia-chan, he's right. And you know how much I dislike Azazel."

"Yeah...I guess so. Even then..."

It doesn't seem she's going to stop thinking about powering through with brute force for awhile.

Azazel-sensei turned to look at me.

"Ise, you have Balance Breaker now, but do you think you can win against Kiba?"

"…Speaking honestly, she would probably toy with me using her speed and receive no attacks."

Those were my real thoughts. Certainly, I've attained the tremendous Balance Breaker. But, when asked whether I can win against Kiba, the answer is no. Its impossible for me, who has just attained Balance Breaker, to win against Kiba, who has attained it since over a month ago. Most of all, the difference in our battle experience was great from the start.

The power I showed during the time with Vali was temporary. It was possible when I was enraged. The power of the usual me still wasn't enough.

"That's how it is. Whether it is against Kiba or anyone else, you have openings for counter attacks. Ise, if you don't create a counter measure against counter users, you won't be able to win against Kiba for life. That is what battle compatibility means."

Nuuh, so first I have to get past the wall of Kiba. If I can't cross over that, I won't be able to catch up to Vali, right?

Sensei spoke to Buchou.

"Rias, if there are counter-users in Sona Sitri's group, they might run into Ise, you know? If a counter eats up his enormous power, it will be an instant out. You need to come up with and refine some tactics for that."

"But, if the opponent is a female, the possibility of that is…low."

Buchou, what do you mean? I wondered about that, but I soon knew the answer.

"…Dress Break. Since he's the enemy of women, I don't think they'll want to fight him at all."

Koneko-chan's sharp words! Ah! What a certain kill! I see, so I'm the enemy of women! Buchou was also nodding! So it was like that!

"Ise-san, you can't use naughty moves like that you know? Michael-sama and Gabriel-sama would be displeased to watch you use such moves against female opponents."

Makoto-sensei scolded me while poking my forehead! Damn sensei! I-I like my Dress Break! There's nothing wrong with it!

"By the way, sensei. Why are you an Angel now? Or was I just imagining things back then?"

Sensei puts his hands together in a pray like stance and looked to the sky.

"I received Gabriel-sama's blessing and became a high ranking Angel. Although Michael-sama's Joker has ten wings, is what I've heard. I've not met the Joker yet as I've been busy doing duties for Gabriel-sama. I haven't even met her Queen yet. I will gain ten wings when I unlock Balance Breaker. I'm sure Gabriel-sama and Michael-sama will bless me when I reach that state."

"Huh? Joker? Sensei, what are you talking about?"

I asked with a puzzled face. I was genuinely confused. What's with this Joker he is suddenly talking about?

"A Joker is sort of like a Mutation Evil Piece. Like Gasper-chan. While you was training with Tannin-sama, I went to Heaven and was offered this reward! Gabriel-sama herself said that she wanted me to become her Joker! Even Asia-chan is Gabriel-sama's Ace! Ehehe, maybe I should've explained what I am talking about with Aces, Queens and Jokers... Ok! Ise-san! Angels have away to reincarnate humans and other races into Angels! Like Devils use Evil Pieces, the Angels have something called Brave Saints! There is Ace to Queen, like in a deck of cards. My Master, Gabriel-sama, is the King of Hearts! Then there's the Joker like me! Like I said, the Joker is basically a Mutation Evil Piece Brave Saint version!"

W-Wow, that's a lot to take in. So, Angels have away to reincarnate humans and others into Angels?

"Have Angels always had this power?"

My simple question to sensei was met with a shaking head.

"No. It was something that was developed recently. Thanks to the union of the Heaven and Underworld, the Brave Saint system was created. Heaven used the technology of the Evil Pieces from Devils and the Artificial Sacred Gears from the Fallen Angels. But right now, I've heard only Seraph can use Brave Saints but Michael-sama hopes to extend that to high ranking Angels also. I suppose that means me as I was reincarnated with 8 Angel wings!"

"About that...why did you get that many wings? How many did Asia get?"

Another question I had to ask. Sensei has 8 Angel wings. That's just four away from what Azazel-sensei has. Does that mean sensei isn't that much weaker than Azazel-sensei? No, Azazel-sensei is strong after all. I guess it is two more ranks for sensei to reach 12 winged status, or that's how I perceive it anyway.

"Asia-chan got the normal two wings. I suppose the reason I got 8 Angel wings is because of my power. I mean, I have been training since...I can't even remember. Seven years old maybe. Younger...I don't remember. And perhaps it is due to my Longinus also. I'm not sure entirely but if I had to guess then it would be that. Asia-chan has a strong Sacred Gear, however she isn't a combatant like myself so I guess that's the reason she has two Angel wings right now. But I'm sure Asia-chan can increase her ranking with time!"

Whoa, he's been training nearly all his life? Is that...something he wanted? He doesn't seem particularly bothered by that fact. Has Xenovia been training that long also? I wonder what status she would be if she was an Angel? Maybe 8 wings also? Ugh, I haven't got a clue at all!

"So, your power and Longinus then?"

"Yup! I guess I was just blessed. But even then, Ise-san attained Balance Breaker before I..."

He trailed off while looking sad. Eh? What's wrong? Something to do with Balance Breaker? Is it because I achieved it the way I did? No, this seems to be more sad than disgusted.

"Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Ooh no, don't concern yourself with me. I just have to poke Rias-sans breasts even more to attain Balance Breaker! Ready Rias-san!?"

"Yes my Shota! No matter how many times, you will achieve Balance Breaker with my breasts like Ise did with Akeno!"

They are doing it again! Sensei poked Buchou's shirt covered breasts with his fingers while looking in my and Akeno-sans direction! Nooooooooooo! This can't be right! Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! Buchouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! You can't keep doing thisssssssssssss! Its not fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunny! Stoooooooooooooooooooop!

"Poke poke!"

"Iyaaaa! Makoto-kyun's fingers are good!"

This looks more like foreplay than actual teasing us! Geez! I really wish they would stop doing this! It isn't funny! I find it scary and weird!

"I can feel it Rias-san! I'm glowing!"

"Yes! Achieve it baby!"

""Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!""

They then fall on their backs with red faces! From what they said and did, it looked like they just had weird glowing sex. They are both panting heavily.

"And that's how you do it, right Ise-san?"

I growled at sensei who flashed a dazzling smile back. Even if he is an Angel, I will kill him!

"Ooh, I'm feeling some negative vibes coming from Ise-san. Is there something perhaps wrong?"

"S-Stop doing those things with Buchou!"

"Why? I find it funny. I've never heard of anyone attaining Balance Breaker that way. I was wondering if there's a secret to it. Do breasts have a power I'm currently unaware of? Is the breast really the power centre for a man? If I fondle breasts, will I become stronger?"

He...actually sounds serious right now. He can't be serious now, right? He is actually thinking such things...! Good! That's right sensei! Breasts equal power! There's nothing too it! It is the ultimate power of man!

"Then again, I've fondled Yumi-chan's and Vali-sans breasts before...and I haven't received such a power up. Is it just the Sekiryuutei that receives powers from breasts?"

"Speaking of, Makoto-kun. I could use some help unwinding tonight."

Kiba sent a small wink at sensei who blushed! O-Oh! Don't tell me they are...Buchou looks displeased with that.

"Don't think so Yumi!"

"Ara, Buchou. I need Makoto-kun to wriggle inside of me before the match against Sitri."

"Fuck sake! Fuck off Yumi! You can't have sex with that boy again! I fucking forbid it butch! No way! Not you, Koneko, Gasper, the Fallen Angel sluts or anyone else! Especially that fucking Hakuryuukou! Slut stole what was mine!"

Buchou then radiated a dangerous aura! Shit! That's scary! If she releases such an aura at people then even I will fear for my life!

"GET OUT NOW!"

"But this is my room ape."

Azazel-sensei bravely said. Buchou breathed heavily and put her fist through the wall! She's done it again! She leaks a massive killing intent at Azazel-sensei who looks taken back by it! Is even sensei scared of the ape named Rias Gremory!?

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT! AZAZEL YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!"

Her eyes glazed over with the flames of rage! She takes her hand of the wall and moves towards Azazel-sensei in her rage filled state! We don't need a Rating Game with the peerage! Just send Buchou in when she's pissed off! She will annihilate anyone that gets in her way!

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of the chapter. I hoped you enjoyed. Just a little filler chapter until the Rating Game next chapter. I will be splitting that up into two chapters most likely.<strong>

**Issei; Akeno, Ravel, Tsubasa, Isabela, Rossweisse, Ophis, Le Fay, Reya, Xuelan, Bennia, Kiyome, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katase, Murayama, Cao Cao (fem), Aika, Elmenhilde.**

**Makoto; Asia, Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Gabriel, Koneko, Griselda, Dulio (fem), Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Yasaka, Sona, Serafall, Kunou, Seekvaira, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem), Yumi (fem Kiba), Kuroka, Grayfia, Sai (fem Sairaorg), Tiamat, Katarea.**


End file.
